Burnings of the Heart
by The Strategist
Summary: A message from Roku warns Aang of a great evil and urges him to complete his training before the comet's arrival or all will be lost. Meanwhile a power struggle has erupted in the Fire Nation between Princess Azula and her father's newest vassal. ch 41 up
1. Prologue: The Bold Intruder

Burnings of the Heart

Prologue: The Bold Intruder

The sun has set upon the Fire Nation Capital. The night guard starts to relieve the day guard of their duties and the citizens begin to settle in for the night, and under the cover shadows only the moon and stars notice the quiet Stranger jumping onto the palace wall and down into some bushes. His form encased in a cloak and hood of brown with only the lower half of his face visible. He gazed out of the bushes in the royal gardens looking across the small pond over to a red bricked walkway embedded firmly into the ground leading to two large double doors. He shifted his eyes to the left to find another stone walkway with a complex pattern of squares and rectangles with a railing sharing the same design on both its sides and a roof trailing over it.

He waited until the guards patrolling the area had gone and then he came out of hiding and rushed over to the walkway with the railing. He followed this to an opening that lead into the palace's main keep, but Just as he neared it he stopped. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall in front of him. He then looked back and to hear footsteps coming from behind as while. He looked around for a place to hide, but he found that the only place was back at the bushes or in the large tree looming over the pond. Just then shadows appeared. The guards were growing nearer and nearer, their voices echoing.

"Ah, I hate patrolling the palace, it's so boring, I'd much rather be at the frontline."

"Tell me about it. Who would be dumb enough to try and break into the palace?"

They came onto the walkway passing through the royal gardens the pond basking the moon light's glow.

"Wow, the gardens sure are beautiful. I'd loved to bring my fiancé here."

"Wouldn't everybody, but there are some things that are just impossible."

"Hah, don't have to tell me twice."

They passed through the path waving hi to another set of guards going in the direction they had come from. As soon as both sets of guards were gone the figure dropped down from the ceiling his hands sparking lightly with remnants of lightening. He entered the palace. Golden fires lit the halls. He stuck close to the wall as he worked his way through the halls.

"So far so good, now I just need to get to the throne room," he said to himself.

He stopped at a corner and peered around it into the next hall. The coast was clear. He entered and crept his way through the hall until he heard voices echoing from up ahead. He stopped and looked around and then ducked into a near by room and shut the door. Listening carefully he heard the guards stop in front of the door. He backed away from it slowly but suddenly stopped as his back jolted forward at the feel of sharp point.

"Halt!" cried a voice.

The Cloaked Stranger turned around to find three guards in black and red armor and helms bearing two long spikes, standing behind him, one of them with a spear to his back.

"Hah, looks like this night wasn't a completely bore after all. I don't know how you got in but I know how you'll be leaving," said one of the guards. "Now why don't we take ourselves a little trip to the palace dungeons?"

"Hum…it sounds interesting but…" the Stranger started. He then jumped suddenly and flipped back over the guards tossing his cloak back as he landed behind them, revealing his dark brown pants and boots, a blood red tunic and an opened red, short-sleeved robe like coat. White cloth was warped around his wrists, and at his left side was a sword four fingers in width and one arm and quarter in length with a gap running straight through the middle from the hilt, that had two block like hooks in it on the bottom of it, to the tip of the blade sheathed at his side, "…I've got other plans, with the Fire Lord!"

"Sorry but we're going to half to cancel your plans!" the guard said. He charged at the Stranger. The Stranger dodged the blow and drew his sword, its pale crimson red color gleaming in the firelight, and slashed the guard's stomach as he passed him by. The guard fell to the ground his blood creating a pool around him.

The other two guards quickly surrounded the Stranger and thrust their spears at him. The Stranger jumped into the air dodging the assaults as he took his sword into both hands and split it into two twin swords. He slashed them downward and in a single slash cut the men's spears in two and the moment he landed he jabbed his swords into both men's guts!

"What's going on in their?" a voice cried.

The two guards who were outside flung open the door and their gazes locked on the hooded Stranger and the bloody site at his feet.

"Intruder!" one of them cried loudly.

"So much for the subtle approach," the Stranger said dryly. He wasted no time and quickly cut down the guards before him. He then fled the room just as the loud ringing of a bell rang throughout the castle and more guards came running into the hall.

"There he is the intruder! After him!" a guard cried as he and his partner charged at the Stranger. The Stranger didn't stick around. He ran in the opposite direction of the guards and turned down the next hall over. He ran down the hall as the bell rang loudly alerting all to his presence; dodging past servants and cutting down guards that got in his way.

"Dammit! Where could it be?" he asked himself as he sheathed his swords again after cutting down another guard. He stopped and ducked behind a pillar embedded into the corner of a wall as he came upon a four way crossing point with an old men barking out orders to some men.

"You four head south for the treasury and you two come with me and search the west wing," the old man ordered.

"But what about the Fire Lord?" one of the men asked.

"He's under the protection of the royal precession don't worry. Now move out!"

They went their separate ways and the Stranger came out of hiding.

"The captain and his men went straight and the other four headed south. So it looks like I'm going north," the Stranger said.

He headed up the north hall but quickly came to a stop as he came upon five soldiers wearing white face plates that shadowed their eyes. They stood in a straight line blocking his path. The Stranger drew his swords hooked their hooked them into a single double-bladed sword and stood his ground as he held his weapon behind him with one hand and the other hand in front. The five soldiers all placed one foot forward and then punched forward at the air. Without warning fire flew out of their fists flying at him with an arrow's speed. The Stranger swung his sword forward spinning it in circles before him. The flames hit the sword, were absorbed into the deadly vortex and vanished from site. The Stranger then separated his swords and they were suddenly engulfed in fire. He swung his blades at the fire-benders and two waves of fire flew from his swords. The flames hit the five soldiers and knocked them to the ground their bodies engulfed in flames. The Stranger jumped over them and continued forward.

More and more guards came into hall both normal and fire-bending soldiers alike. He cut down some and set others a light as he came upon a wide open hall. He entered the hall and found a group of twenty firebenders standing in two rows of ten. Behind them stood two large double doors. The first row of men all went to a knee and fired a wave of flames in unison with the second row. A blazing wall of fire flew at the Stranger. Once again he united his swords and spun them in front of him. The portion of the wall that would have hit him vanished and the rest fanned out and perished as they flew passed him.

He then sheathed his swords, took his arms and slowly moved them in circles. Sparks of lightening slowly enveloped his hands. He then launched his arms forward towards the soldiers and bolts of lightening flew from both hands and knocked out the entire center line of the guards. He then his drew swords once again and charged at the remaining soldiers, his swords engulfed in flames. One by one he cut them down dodging their blasts of flames, until all lay motionless on the ground.

He then turned his attention to the two large double doors and walked towards them. He pushed one of them open and entered shutting it behind him. Before him lay a room large enough to house half an army with two rows of pillars bearing golden bases flowing forward towards a wide platform that stretched from one end of the room to the other with a golden cushion surrounded by four golden pillars bearing a small roof surrounding it and at the platform's edge a wall of fire.

The Stranger walked forward. The roaring of the firewall sang throughout the room mixed with the eerie silence of the dry air. His feet echoing with every step he took. As he neared the firewall he gazed at the empty throne with anger mixed disappointment. He then turned and examined the room. Though his eyes showed him that he was alone, something inside him was telling him differently. Hot warm, dry air flowed through his nose as he breathed in and out. The song of a thousand flames cried throughout the room. Then a cold, deep, dark voice echoed from behind him.

"Looking for me," the voice asked slowly.

The Stranger turned instantly and his eye locked themselves on a dark figure, in a gold outlined red robed that hid his entire form, long dark brown hair, a topknot stood atop his head bearing a golden tear shaped flame, a dark brown beard covered his chin, and his face lay shadowed by the darkness of the room despite the light provided by the fiery wall.

"Fire Lord Ozai I presume?" the Stranger said boldly.

"I am, and just might who you be my bold assassin?" Ozai asked.

"If I was an assassin, my lord, I wouldn't have bother wasting my breath talking to you," the Stranger said.

"Then for what reason have you disturbed the order of my palace and spilt the blood of my men."

"It is not easy getting an audience with the great Fire Lord Ozai when one is not of the nobility and without family."

"So you created all this commotion just to get an audience. You are either very bold or very foolish," Ozai said coldly, "Give me one good reason why I should not have you killed for treason?"

"My reason for breaking into your palace, my lord Ozai, wasn't just to get an audience with you, but also to prove myself to you," the Stranger said. He took a knee before Ozai, "I desire to enter my lord's service."

"To enter my service," Ozai gave out a short burst of laughter. "And of what use would you be to me?"

"My breaking into the palace defeating many of your elite guards should be proof enough of my skills and if that is not enough than allow me to prove myself to my lord through an Agni Kai."

"An Agni Kai," Ozai giggled sinisterly. "You are bold to challenge me young one, but you do intrigue me, hum…" Ozai went silent for a moment. "...Very well, an Agni Kai it is and should you succeed in proving yourself to me than I will take you into my service and should you fail you will be executed."

"And should I win?" the Stranger asked boldly.

Ozai just gave another sinister giggle, "Should you, by some slight twist of fate, happen to defeat me, then I shell grant you the greatest reward any man could receive from me. Now rise," the strange stood, "And let us begin!" Ozai cried as he fired a blast of flames at the Stranger…

* * *

The thirty steel ship fleet floats along the coast of a once fine Earth Kingdom Fortress, now nothing but a ruin waiting to be rebuilt by its new owners as it flies a flag bearing a tear shaped flame and it's original burning in a glorious bon fire atop a stack of bloody bodies all bearing Earth Kingdom uniforms.

In the center of the fleet stood a ship larger than the rest with unique soldiers all dress dark red uniforms with full head helms and red faceplates bearing long spikes on the sides of the head. The back part of the ship was taken up completely by a large tower and in the top room of the tower stood a figure, his form hidden completely within a dark crimson red cloak, and a hood shadowing all of his face, but the mouth and chin.

He gazed out over the waters at the ruined fortress his face stone still. Just then a man of seventeen entered the room. He wore a more subtle uniform than his fellow soldiers. A blood red long sleeved, robe like tunic tucked into a pair of pants the same color, a black belt and boots, and dark brown clay gloves on his hands. He had dark hair, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes that held the coldness of one who has seen death on a massive scale. He walked up behind the cloaked figure and stood with his hands behind his back.

"My lord, the unit sent to pursue the enemy has returned with the enemy general,"

"What of his men?" the cloaked figure asked.

"They were allowed to escape, just as you ordered."

"Well done, Sun Su. Now bring General Fong before me."

"Yes, my lord," Sun Su replied, "He then turned towards the door, "Bring him in!"

Two Fire Nation soldiers entered the room each carrying the arm of a man in his late thirties with a long brown beard and hair, brown eyes, a worn out tired expression, and worn out battle scarred armor. The soldiers carried him before the cloaked figure.

"Well how the mighty have fallen, the Great General Fong. With your defeat, the Earth Kingdom is as good as finished all that remains is the mop up work."

"You're…you're wrong Ba Sing Se," Fong spoke tiredly.

"Has fallen," Sun Su said coldly. "A messenger Hawk flew in early today with a report from our scouts. The report reads that the so called impenetrable city has fallen to our forces."

"No, that…that can't be. You lie!" Fong said angrily and despairingly.

"I have no reason to lie on this matter, Ba Sing Se has fallen. I don't know how but it has. Our scouts spotted the city gates opening willingly to our soldiers a week ago."

"This, can't be…no…' Fong said as his head sunk and hung.

The cloaked figure stood, "Take him to the cells and lock him up."

"Yes sir," the soldiers said. They then dragged Fong out of the room.

The cloaked Figured watched them leave and then returned to the window, "Sun Su, what else did the report say?"

"My lord, As I told you already Ba Sing Se has fallen and the one responsible seems to be Princess Azula. However, despite this loss there seems to be a gathering of Earth Kingdom army remnants north of Ba Sing Se at mount Han Zhang around two tribes, the Zhangs and the Gan Jins. Also there seems to be a small fleet of Water Tribe ships plaguing our forces at Chameleon Bay and preventing us from entering. My guess would be that they're from the South Pole."

"What of the North Pole?"

"They're apparently keeping an eye out for our forces, but have made no attempt to try go on the offensive."

The cloaked figure went into thought, "…Ozai will likely order me to attack and subdue the north and succeed where Zhao failed."

"The forces my Lord commands our greater than Zhao's were, defeating the Water Tribe will be not be a problem as long as we strike during the day."

"Indeed we could defeat them, but that's all the more reason to them leave be for now," the cloaked figure said. He went silent for a moment. He then turned to Sun Su, "The time has come to move forward with the most important phase of my plan. Have Captains Yu and Yin stay behind to maintain occupation of our new fortress and tell all other ships to prepare to move out for Chameleon Bay, it is time we took it, so that our forces may have an ocean rout to Ba Sing Se."

"Yes my lord," Sun Su said hitting his chest with his fist. He then left to fulfill his orders.

The Cloaked Lord watched him leave and then returned his attention to the window. He removed his hand from his cloak that held a red bracer around his wrist, and held in his hand a dark-red tear shaped flame amulet that hung around his neck, "Besides, the time has come for Princess Azula and I to finally meet and define our future relationship."


	2. Chapter I: A Message from Roku and the C

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter I: A Message from Roku and the Cloaked Lord

Night stood strong and fast over the river clearing where Aang and his friends now lay in hiding from the Fire Nation that now ruled the entire world except for the North Pole and South Poles. The loss of Ba Sing Se was a heavy blow to all of them, especially Aang. Even though, he was the Avatar he was still but twelve years of age in appearance and mind and like many young ones his age when he feels that he made a mistake he often, even if but for a short while, falls into despair. He blamed himself for the loss, believing that if he had not left the old Guru at the ancient ruins of the Air Nomads he'd have been more prepared for the battle that ensued at Ba Sing Se and that he wouldn't have been caught off guard by the Princess Azula's lightening bolt. Katara and the others tried to reconcile with him that he wasn't to blame, but the wounded Aang did not hear their words.

A week had passed since the fall of the Earth Kingdom and since then Aang and his group had been in hiding. So far the Fire Nation had not tried to pursue them, but they knew it was but a temporary release. They planned to go join up with Sokka and Katara's father at Chameleon Bay, but Aang, being wounded and in despair kept them put. He spent most of his time sleeping and when he wasn't sleeping he was gazing out over the river next to which they had set up camp. With Toph's ever knowing senses as their look out they stayed next to that river. The Earth King, who was used to a certain life style, had a difficult time getting used to sleeping out doors on the ground, but for the others it was business as usual. They had no problem getting to sleep and even now they lay still and silent in slumber, but for Aang, his sleep often brought more than the simple dreams everyday people have. His dreams were sometimes…something a bit more...

* * *

He stood amongst a sea of clouds basked in a dusked sky.

'Where am I?' he asked himself as he stood in his usual attire of yellow pants, light orange belt, long-sleeved lightly loose shirt, with light orange bands tied around his wrist and elbows. To his elbows lay attached the corners of an orange shawl draped over his shoulders with a yellow collar that hid all but a quarter of his neck.

He looked around the mysterious realm of clouds and slowly things started to become familiar to him, "Now I remember this place. This is where Avatar Roku told me about the Avatar State, but what am I doing here now?'

'Aang…" an old and ancient voice cried.

Aang turned around and found a man in a full body red robe and long gray-white beard attached long white hair and light blue glowing eyes.

'Avatar Roku…" Aang said with a smile, but it quickly vanished and he turned his head away in shame. 'Avatar Roku, I'm sorry I failed to protect the Earth Kingdom. If I had mastered the Avatar State before going than maybe—'

'There is no time to dwell on that which is past Aang,' Roku interrupted seriously, 'A great danger to the world is preparing to awaken and time is drawing short.'

'What do you mean?'

'I am sorry, but I must be brief, the danger that looms also threatens to completely sever your link to the Spirit World and the less time we spend talking the better,' Roku explained, 'You must master the last of the four elements before the coming summer's end. The fate of the world depends on it.'

'But the Fire Nation's already conquered Ba Sing Se, what danger could Sozin's Comte still present?'

'Long ago in the ancient past, before the rise of the four nations, the first of all Avatars sealed away a great evil that threatened to destroy the entire world. Now due to the disruption of balance that evil is preparing to release it self and drown the world in chaos and fire,' Roku said, 'When Sozin's Comet arrives this evil will use its power to free it self from the seal that binds it and terrorize the world once again.'

'What exactly is this evil?' Aang asked curiously and confusingly.

Then suddenly the sky turned red with fire and the clouds turned to flames.

'What's going?' Aang cried confusingly and fearfully.

'The corrupted one seeks to break our link, there is little time left,' Roku said. 'Aang, know that you do not act alone to stop this evil. Another acts with you. You may not agree with his actions, but know that you can trust the Crimson Dragon.'

'The Crimson Dragon, who is he?' Aang asked.

'I am sorry, but there is no time. I will contact you again as soon as I can. Farewell Aang…'

'Wait, Avatar Roku…wait--'

* * *

"Wait!" Aang screamed rising up from his sleeping bag.

Breathing in and out a cold sweat and shirtless he looked around and found that he was beside the river with Katara, Sokka, Toph, who was in her usual earth tent; and the Earth King, who by all surprise was a snorer. Not too far away, was Appa, their Air Bison, a ten-ton, six legged, three black toes on each leg; flat tailed, wide beaver nosed, two horned, white furred creature with a streak of gray fur in the shape of an arrow running down the middle on his back, with the point of the arrow positioned at his head. Upon Appa's head slept the winged Lemur, Momo, a no bigger than twice the size of a human hand, bat eared, white and grey furred, wing-like patagia underneath the arms, creature. It lay curled up like a ball, like the Earth's King's pet bear Bosco who was asleep at his master's side.

The roar of gently flowing, but rushing water sang about the air, mixed with the usual sounds of the night and the wind's rustling through the trees above. Slowly the young avatar's breathing calmed and he got up and walked over to the river. The moist cold feel of the earth rolled through his feet, but disturbed him not. He sat down on a rock plate, with h lags crossed and his hands on knees. He looked out over the river depression and sadness eating away at his mind.

"Aang are you alright," a gentle feminine voice asked gently and worrying.

He turned his head and found Katara, in her usual sleepwear, mostly her undergarments, of a strip of white cloth wrapped around her chest hiding that which no man should see and long pieces of cloth wrapped around each thigh like bandages, and large single piece wrapped her waist like a like a skirt that reached down to her knees. She was of blue eyes and light brown skin and her long wavy black hair reached half-way down her back.

"Katara…" he said calmly and sadly. He turned his head back to the river, "I'm fine I just had a bad dream, well not a bad dream mind you, but it still got me worried."

"What was it about?" she asked.

"It was a message from Avatar Roku."

"A message from Roku!" Katara said surprisingly. "What did he say?"

"It's a little confusing...but he said that I needed to hurry and complete my training before Sozin's comet arrives."

"But why, the war's over The Earth Kingdom's already fallen," Katara asked.

"He told me that a long time ago the first Avatar sealed away a great evil and that when Sozin's comate arrives it'll use its power to break free of its seal."

"Did he say what this great evil was?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "Right when I was about to ask him something really strange happened."

"What?"

"The sky turned red and the clouds changed into flames. He then said that something or someone called the corrupted one was trying to break our connection and then said goodbye."

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up."

"Oh."

The two were silent.

"Everything's so confusing now," Aang said holding his knees, "First we lose Ba Sing Se and then Roku sends me this message telling me about a great evil. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do about this great evil. Let alone what it is."

Katara was silent for a moment and lowered her head. Then she raised it with a gentle smile, "Well don't stress over it too much. Let's just focus on doing what we can right now." She stood. "I think it's time we tried to find you a new Firebending teacher so you can complete you're training as the Avatar."

Aang's eyes widen with worry and fear, and he lowered his head into his arms upon his knees. The memory of his Firebending training with Jeong Jeong replayed in his mind. He shook head his free of the cruel thought of his mistake born of arrogance and stubbornness. "But the last time I Firebended," his eyes closed half-way, "I lost control and hurt you. What if that happens again? I could do worse than just hurt you." He gripped his fists and shook his head. "No! I want do it; I might hurt you again or worse. I couldn't forgive myself if that happened."

"But you have to Aang," she said kindly. She kneeled down and touched his shoulder gently. "I know you don't want what happened before to happen again. But Roku said you had to master all of the elements and Fire is the only one left for you to learn. Jeong Jeong said that you had to master all the other elements first before you learned Firebending and you've done that. You're wiser and more experienced than you were before. You won't make the same mistake again. I know you won't."

Aang rose up his head and looked at her and she smiled at him kindly. He lowered his eyes and smiled a little, "Who would be willing to teach me?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's someone out there who's willing to do it," Katara said with confidence. She then thought for awhile, "We could try and find Jeong Jeong."

"Or maybe…maybe the Crimson Dragon," Aang said.

"The who?"

"The Crimson Dragon, Roku told me that I can put my faith in someone called the Crimson Dragon."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know," the young Avatar said standing up, "But someone with a name like that has gotta be famous," he said with a smile.

"Maybe," Katara said, "We'll start searching tomorrow, but for now let's get back to sleep."

Aang smiled in agreement and the two of them returned to the warmth of their sleeping bags, but neither one of them notice the two shadowy observers hiding in the trees nearby. As soon as Aang and Katara were back in their beds, they fled the screen, moving through forest with such agility and swiftness it was as if they had been born amongst the leaves.

They jumped from one branch to the next, near complete silence filling every step they took. They stayed up in the trees, moving around clearings that were too wide for them to jump over until they came upon a small clearing situated within a thick portion of the forest with a small campfire sitting in the center. Surrounding it in silence were three figures, their bodies hidden within dark cloaks, only their mouths and chins were visible. They stood silence when the two figures jumped into the clearing from the trees, the light of the fire banishing away the darkness from their fronts revealing their own dark cloaks that hid all of their bodies but their chins and mouths.

Silence ruled the clearing, disobeyed only by the light roar of the campfire. The figures stood straight and still, until one of them took a knee and pulled out a of piece parchment, a small thumb size clay bottle of ink and pulled out a thin bronze rod no longed than his hand. He dubbed the rod into the ink and then began to write a message. When the message was finished another one of them pulled out a thin grass whistle from his cloak and blew on it. The soft but echoing sound of the wind blowing through a thin but hollowed tube rang through the air. A screeching like that of a bird of prey echoed and down from the tree flew a messenger hawk with a hallowed wooden tube, bearing the tear shaped flame symbol of the Fire Nation, strapped to its back. He then took the message and placed it into the tube on the hawks back. He made some quiet sounds to it and sent the hawk on its back way.

The hawk flew into the air and through the night, passed dawn's early light as it came upon a large fleet of steel ships all flying the flag of the Fire Nation. It flew down to the largest of the ships floating in the center. It gave out a cry catching the attention of a seventeen year old, light tan skinned young man, in blood red clothing and dark brown clay gloves, "He raised his arm and the creature landed on it.

He took the message out of the creature's tube and then made some sounds and sent it into the air. The hawk flew and then landed on the ship's railing gazing out over the sea. The young man read the message and then turned and went to the back of the ship where a large wide tower stood. He entered the tower and went to the room on the top floor that held the appearance of a royal's room. Standing by a large window in the farthest reaches of the room was another young man looking to be about sixteen, in a dark crimson red cloak and hood that hid all of his face but his mouth and chin, and the rest of it hanging behind him like a cap. At his side lay a sword with a blade two inches width and a two and half feet in length, and a gap running straight through the middle from the hilt, which had two block-like hooks in it on the bottom of it, to the tip of the blade. He wore a regal dark red short sleeved tunic, black pants, a robe like short sleeved over coat that's back stretched to his ankles, which were hidden within his black boots. His wrists were held inside dark red steel bracers and around his neck hung a dark red tear shaped flame with a short stem poking out the end.

"My Lord," the young man said, "the Yu-Yan have sent a report. They've found the Avatar."

"Good," the Cloaked Lord said. "Send a reply ordering two of them to remain on his trail and watch him and have the rest head for mount Han Zhang, to keep track of the rebels' movements."

"Yes My Lord," Sun Su replied. He left the room just as another man in the helmless uniform of a Fire Nation navel captain, entered.

"Lord, we are approaching Ba Sing Se's Chameleon Bay harbor, but the current tides will not permit us to land," the captain said.

"Tell me captain, who commands this fleet the tides or me?" the Cloaked Lord said coldly.

"You my lord, but I don't understand what that has to do—"

"You said that the tides would not permit us to land, but it is I who commands this fleet not the tides, am I wrong."

"No…my lord."

"And should I were to have you thrown overboard would the tides think twice about smashing your body against the other ships and dragging it beneath their waves?"

"No...no sir they wouldn't?" the captain replied close eyed and fearful.

"Then perhaps you should worry less about the tides who have already decided to kill you and more about me who's still considering it..." He looked back over his shoulder at him, "...and is very close to a decision you won't like."

The captain swallowed. "I'll do my best to take us in," the captain said.

"See that you do, and captain don't be so distressed. Consider this an opportunity to finally prove to me that you deserve your rank because of your skill and not your social status, and know that if you cannot, I will be finding someone of skill and not status to replace you, and there are many in this fleet that could do just that. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," the captain said fearfully. He left the room.

The Clocked Lord looked out the window as his fleet neared the mighty City of Ba Sing Se's river canyon port.

"At last Princess Azula we shall meet face to face," he held his amulet in hand and breathed slowly. "I only hope that I'm taking the right course of action," He breathed in and out slowly, "because it is too late turn back now." He looked out the window. "My act was able to fool Ozai; now I only hope I can fool the princess as well."

The cliff embedded harbor, of the deep, wide Chameleon River, was large and full of activity as it many docks welcomed the twenty-eight ship fleet of the Fire Nation. From the deck of his ship the Cloaked Lord gave out orders to be carried over to the other ships. He then left his ship accompanied by his servant Sun Su, two Elite Firebender guards and two figures in dark cloaks that encased all of their bodies except for their mouths and chins, and looked much like their lord when he was encased in his cloak.

The Cloaked Lord looked around the harbor and then forward at the cliff ahead and laying not to far beyond it, a giant stone wall that could make a man feel as small as a mouse.

"Impressive wall," he said dryly when a voice directed his attention down the pier.

"Greetings Grand General," the voice said. The Cloaked Lord watched as the middle aged man walked towards him. He wore a dark brown gold outlined robe, a black mustache that flowed to the side and bent down to the sides of his mouth, brown eyes, black hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail, the front portion of his scalp bald, and bore a sly smile. At his sides were two men in bulky dark green robes with light green outlining, and round hats shaped like wide teepees that hid their faces as they held their heads downward.

"I am Long Feng, head of the Dai Li, the princess's newest enforcers," the man said as he came to a stop before the Cloaked Lord and bowed a little, his hands inside the sleeves of his robe. "Her majesty is looking forward to meeting you…given your quickly developed reputation."

"Where is her Highness?" the Cloaked Lord asked coldly.

"She awaits you at the Palace, I have been sent to escort you. If you will follow me," Long Feng replied.

They left the port and followed a path that took them before the large wall and onto a stone platform. The two robed men then removed their hands from their robes and faced the wall and waved their arms upward. Suddenly the platform started to rise off the ground and upward along the side of the wall with the two men move their hands up and down in a circler motion near the wall as if they were pushing down on its side. The platform continued to rise up towards the top of the wall.

The Cloaked Lord looked at the two men, "Sun Su, it would appear that you are not the only Earthbender who wears clay gloves."

"Hum, ah yes," Sun Su said. "Those two I believe are from the Dai Li. I heard stories about them during my days as an Earth Kingdom soldier, and modeled my gloves after theirs."

"You were once a soldier for the Earth Kingdom, what made you change loyalties?" Long Feng asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern," Sun Su replied coldly and stoned faced.

"Ah, but it is," Long Feng said, "For you see I can't have you suddenly betraying the princess, now can I," Long Feng said.

"In terms of betrayal it is not me you need to worry about," Sun Su said.

"What?"

"Sun Su takes his orders from me and me alone so you need not worry about his loyalty," the Cloaked Lord said.

Long Feng looked at the Cloaked Lord and smiled, "I see because as long YOU are loyal than so is he." Long Feng narrowed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, "And I take it the same is true for the rest of your men."

"What is it to you?"

Long Feng smiled the cold smile of someone who is impressed, "You're an interesting young man, Grand General."

When they finally reached the top of the wall they got off the platform. The wall's walkway was vastly wide and looked as if it could hold an entire house for a family of ten. The Cloaked Lord looked around at the many soldiers stationed on the wall, some of them were wearing Earth Kingdom Uniforms, others wearing Fire Nation uniforms and a few bore the robes of Dai Li agents.

Long Feng guided them to a large building and waiting inside for them was a small chamber with a roof of its own and many windows, and a set of stone double doors on each side; behind it stood two shirtless, barefoot men. Its width was the length of two averaged sized human bodies and it length's four. It was royally decorated and the inside held cushioned seats along each wall their path broken only by the two sets of doors. Its underside took shape of the groove in which it sat: an inner groove no wider than half the size of a five year old and an outer groove that shared the wideness of the room. This groove of flowed out of the room and into path of shorts suspended by stone pillars.

Long Feng guided the group into the chamber and the two men behind it pushed against it and it started to move forward along the strange path and out of the large room. The Cloaked Lord gazed out one of the windows, as the room followed the path to a lower level halfway down the wall. Beneath the path was a vast plain with a few hills here and there and deer like, horned animals grazing about them. On the more even portions of the plains lay farms with people working on fields of various crops.

"An impressive invention you have here," he said dryly.

"You like it, the chamber we're in is called a Terra Carriage or Terra Car for short. It and others like it moved along what we call a track through the use of Earthbendering. This one car in particular is used only for members of royalty. Few have the honor of riding in it."

"I'm SO honored," the Cloaked Lord said voidly.

The car continued along the track over the vast fields of farms and came upon a second enormous wall and entered a tunnel impaled within it. The car was darkened for a few moments. When full light returned the Cloaked Lord beheld a vastly large city, its enormous wall like a horizon behind the countless number of buildings of stone and earth, their triangular roofs stretching as far as the eye can see. Stone tracks lay through out the city going to and from large walless buildings with nothing but pillars holding up their roofs.

As he stared out over the city, the Cloaked Lord cracked a serious, but small smile, "So, this is the great city of Ba Sing Se. The city that Iroh, the Dragon of the West, laid Siege to for six-hundred days and was still unable to topple it."

"Even with just this city alone, the Earth Kingdom could have continued fighting the Fire Nation, but now…" Sun Su said.

"It belongs to the Fire Nation," the Cloaked Lord said. "I'm impressed, the Princess achieved a great feet by conquering it and judging by look of the buildings and the fact that she has EarthBenders serving her, she took it from within."

"You are correct," Long Feng said.

"I imagine it was an impressive plan, though I also imagine the locals weren't two please with the sudden change in government," the Cloaked Lord said. He turned to Long Feng. "What is the status of the populous?"

Long Feng frowned as he looked at the Cloaked Lord, "I'm sorry, but I'm not authorized to release that information."

"Do I look like I care?" the Cloaked Lord replied harshly. "What is the status of the city?"

Long Feng remained silence and tightened up as he felt the temperature in the car slowly start rise.

"My lord gave you an order, Long Feng, I suggest you answer," Sun Su said coldly.

Long Feng remained silent for a few moments longer closed his eyes and then said, "After the take over and Princess Azula announced herself ruler of the city under her father, the people got a little rebellious, as did the nobility."

"How rebellious?" the Cloaked Lord asked.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle. The lower classes were easy to subdue with a show of force from Fire Nation soldiers based near by, but the nobility…"

"Have attempted to assassinate the princess," Sun Su said figuring out the rest of Long Feng's words.

"Is that true?" the Cloaked Lord said displeasingly.

"Yes,"

"How many attempts have there been?" the Cloaked lord asked.

"Five so far," Long Feng said.

"And I take it the ones who sent the assassins have been dealt with?"

"Yes and no, the assassins have all been captured yes, but each of them was hired by an extension of the lord who paid them. The city is currently in lockdown while the Dai Li investigate the matter," Long Feng said.

"I see," the Cloaked Lords said. "How is the princess taking the current situation?"

"She's not pleased as you can imagine and she's even more displeased with the growing rebel army in the north."

"Anything else I should know about the current situation?" the Cloaked Lord asked.

"Only that in Ba Sing Se, with the Dai Li on her side, Azula's word is law," Long Feng answered.

The Cloaked Lord cracked half a smile, "Well now…we'll just have to see about that now won't we," the Cloaked Lord said coldly.

Long Feng just smiled deceitfully, "Between you and the princess things are going to get very interesting around here."

As dusk began to settle, and the car continued along the track until came to a large building with gold outlining. The car slowed down as it neared a platform near two enormous double doors. As the platform came to a halt the Cloaked Lord's gaze immediately locked on four figures waiting outside. One was a boy who looked to be about seventeen, he had semi-long black hair, eyes of gold, a long, wide sleeved green robe that reached down to his ankles just barely revealing his brown pants and brown slip on shoes, but the feature that stood out most was the wide spread flame shaped scar on the left side of his face. It started just between his left eye and his nose and slowly it expanded outward over the eye, and back around towards the left ear and stopped just slightly after completely consuming the ear. The scar was a grayish-white, like light ash, with a small portion of the skin that covered the eye and its socket being grayish-black, like dark ash. Standing with him were three girls that wore similar clothing and looked to be about fifteen.

All three wore brown and dark green shirts with sleeves that went to the elbows, and bore the Earth Kingdom Emblem symbol of a solid green circle with light green outlining and a square hole in the center, but only two of them, one bearing dark hair and the other brown, wore dark green pants that stopped just slightly past the knees, brown linen, braces wrapped around their ankles and wrists by green straps of cloth, and both wore brown green outlined slip-on shoes. One had long black hair, with two small buns on her head, and the rest bond into two ponytails that lay draped over hair shoulders; her eyes were of pale gold and she held a depressed look about her face as if she was bored. The brown haired girl, had long brown hair in a braided pony with its base atop her head; she had gray eyes, and a perky expression about her, that left her appearing to be nothing but a harmless girl.

The last of them however, is the one that caught the majority of the Lord's attention, as the car came to a stop. She wore dark green pants along with the same shirt as her two female associates, also like them she bore the same bracers, but her shoes were slightly curled at the tip. She had dark brown hair, forged into a topknot held in place by a thin golden band with a red tear shaped flame stuck in the front of the knot. Her lips were colored pale red, and she bore an expression that was calm with a siren's beauty, but deceptive like a snake, her golden brown eyes bore a seductive look. Her appearance was alluring yet also frightening.

The Cloaked Lord looked at her a half a smile, "Hah, I got lucky," he said under his breath.

"My lord?" Sun Su said.

"The outside's impressive, but I imagine the inside is in need of a serious adjustment," he said quietly.

Sun Su, looked at the same girl and a cracked half a smile himself, "My Lord has dangerous tastes. Do you truly believe you can tame that she-dragon?"

"I've no choice but to."

The Cloaked Lord exited the car with Sun Su and the rest of his men. Long Feng exited after them with a smile that showed intrigue in the coming meeting.

The Cloaked Lord walked forward towards the girl and she towards him both keeping their eyes directly eye on the other. The two groups stopped before one another.

"So you're the new Grand General my father picked out. You don't look like much, but it is hard to read someone who hides himself in a cloak," the golden eyed girl said.

"It's a pleasure meet you too, Princess Azula," the Cloaked Lord said dryly with a cold smile.

"These two ladies are my assistants, the depressing looking one is Mai, and the other Ty Lee, and I'm sure you've heard of my brother, Zuko," Azula said.

"The scarred exiled prince, yes, I've heard much about him from Lt. Admiral Jee and his crew, who served him during his search for the Avatar."

Zuko went wide eyed, "What! Jee and the others are alive?"

"Yes, there one of the ships under my command, you may see them if you wish. They're at the Chameleon Bay Harbor, but for now onto to more important matters, such as the rebellion, that needs to be dealt with." the Cloaked Lord said.

"Indeed," Azula said, "I heard much about your reputation general. Your victory over the sudden rebellion in our homelands is impressive and defeating the fugitive general Jeong Jeong is no small feet. However, it would have been even more impressive if he hadn't escaped capture."

"When pursuing an enemy, Princess Azula, I allow no one to escape unless I desire them to," the Cloak Lord replied.

Azula smiled and examined the Cloaked Lord, but she couldn't read much from with his cloak in the way and it annoyed her. "Well whatever you're reason for ALLOWING him to escape is not my concern to me; however…" she put her arms behind her back and took on a serious face, "…the rebellion in the north is. I know you and you're men must be tired from you're journey, but I need you set out tomorrow and crush those rebels."

The Cloaked Lord cracked half a smile, "I thought as much, but I'm afraid that's where you and I come at a crossroad."

"What," Azula replied annoyed. "Excuse me general, but you seem to be forgetting who's in charge here." She frowned. "Let me remind you that I am royalty and that when I give you an order you are to follow it, there is no crossroad."

"Maybe with other commanders, princess," the Cloaked Lord replied. His smile vanished and he took on a stone face, "But I'm a different breed. My men will only take orders from me and me alone..."

Azula frowned with anger, "What…"

"Now calm yourself princess," the Cloaked Load replied with a cracked smile. "I have a plan you may find interesting."

"And what pray-tell is that?" Azula replied still bearing a frown.

"I'm sure your highness is aware that the Avatar is still alive?"

"I've...heard some things," Azula replied dryly and quietly looking away from the Cloaked Lord.

"Well, my sources tell me that the Avatar has mastered all of the elements but fire. Therefore he will likely be seeking a teacher to help him master just that, but as it stands there are only two men in existence who would dare try to teach him. One is your uncle, Master Iroh, who I'm guessing, seeing Prince Zuko with you, you have in custody and the other is Jeong Jeong who my scouts our tracking carefully as we speak."

"So what are you suggesting, general?"

"My scouts have orders to follow Jeong Jeong and see to it that he knows about the rebellion in the north and if necessary drive him there. Even if the Avatar reaches him before then my men will see to it that they keep moving towards Mount Han Zhang. In the mean time we send a small but capable force to toy with the rebels and keep them weak with repeated raids. I've sent orders to the Rough Rhinos to help with that. I've also ordered scouts there to watch for the Avatar and the moment he shows up…"

Azula eyes widen for a moment and then she smiled a cruel and cold smile, "…we gather our forces and crush both the Avatar and the rebellion in one swift strike!"

The Cloaked cracked half a smiled and tilted his head slightly, "Exactly."

Azula took on a calm but deceitful smile, "Hum...I like the way you think general."

"I thought you might like my idea princess," he replied opening his cloak and putting his arms behind his back, "And considering the future that awaits the two of us I hope we can continue to get along."

Azula's eyes opened wide as they locked on the amulet hanging from his neck. She frown and gripped her fist trying to control her suddenly growing anger, "If you'll excuse me general, I have business to tend to, as soon as you've seen to the organizing of your men a servant will come and show you to your quarters. Long Feng, Dai Li, Zuko, ladies, come."

The princess left and headed for the enormous double doors with Long Feng and the Dai Li right behind her. The Cloaked Lord smiled half a smile as he watched her, but neither one of them heard the other say to their men.

"Watch him."

"Watch her."


	3. Chapter II: A Lord’s Legacy and a Prince

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter II: A Lord's Legacy and a Princess's Plotting

Night settles on Ba Sing Se, and the harbor of Chameleon River stands illuminated by the lights of campfires surrounded by sets of tents on the docks. The soldiers under the command of the Cloaked Lord, the Grand General of the Fire Nation Military, had set up camp on the harbor for those among them who were ill of the wave rocked ships. The camp was split between men and woman soldiers and blanketed both the harbor and the land around it. The woman soldiers occupied the majority of the camp that covered the harbor and had lady firebenders standing guard threatening to charcoal any man who dared try to enter before the morning's light. The men occupied the portion of the camp that stood on the rough and barren grounds surrounding the harbor.

The soldiers sat around the fires, talking of various things, such as family, farm work they might doing, with early spring half passed, stories of war, there eagerness to see to see Ba Sing Se, and other various topics. But none of them interested Prince Zuko as he wondered the camp, with two Dai Li agents as his guards, searching for his old crew.

He looked around from left to right as he walked searching for a particular set of tents. Then he spotted them. A group of Fire Nation soldiers surrounding a campfire laughing and talking. At the head of them was a man Zuko remembered well. He was a middle-aged man, somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties. He had pale brown hair with a beard attached to it that flowed down to the sides of his face, a small mustache that was parted in the middle, the outside ends of it attached to the beard, gray eyes, a friendly face, and the uniform of a Fire Nation officer. Surrounding him were others who Zuko recognized. He smiled lightly as he saw them, and then ordered the Dai Li to go wait for him at the edge of the camp. He then started to walk slowly but nervously over to the group.

When he got close enough he spoke in nervous tone, "Good evening men…mind if…I join you?"

The whole group went silent, upon hearing his voice and turned towards him. Their eyes widened with surprise as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Prince…Zuko…is that...really you," the middle-aged officer asked standing up slowly.

"Yes, Jee, it's me."

"I can't believe it." Jee said walking up to the prince grabbing his shoulders. "We heard rumors, but we just couldn't believe it. When we saw your ship explode we all expected the worse." He examined the prince. "You look like you've been through a lot since the North Pole?"

"You could say that," Zuko said with a slight smile. He was happy to see his old crew.

"What of Lord Iroh, did he survive as well?" a soldier asked.

Zuko went silent with the thought of his uncle, "A lots happen since the North Pole. It's a long story."

"Well, we've got time, come and sit with us," Jee said putting his arm on Zuko's shoulder.

The two sat with the rest of the men and Zuko transpired to them everything that he had been through since the Fire Nation's defeat at the North Pole. He explained to them how he survived, how he and Iroh were nearly tricked and captured by his sister, how he got to Ba Sing Se and what happened to him and Iroh during Azula's takeover. He had expected the crew to be angry with him for betraying his uncle, but surprisingly they took it rather well despite the frowns that forged on the faces of some of them when they heard.

"So you betrayed Lord Iroh," Jee said bitterly.

"Yes,"

Jee went silent for awhile, "Though I'm angry, I can't blame you for doing what you've done. There's nothing wrong with a son wanting his father to love him." he then smile lightly, "As for Lord Iroh I'll speak to his lordship about him and see if there's anything he can do."

"His lordship?" Zuko replied.

"He's the Grand General. You may have met him earlier today. He was the guy completely encased in a dark crimson red cloak," Jee said. "If I speak with him he may be able to do something to help Lord Iroh."

"How do you know he can help or if he'll help at all?" Zuko asked.

"I've told him much about Lord Iroh and what he was capable of and he sounded pretty interested in him. Also because the Fire Lord thinks so highly of him he gave him a royal emblem, that's usually only wearable by members of the royal family." Jee explained.

Zuko was quiet as he tried to remember his lessons on government and politics and then widen with realization, "That's why Azula got so angry. When someone not born of royal blood is given a royal emblem it means…"

"Yeah,"

"But Azula would never agree to something like that being decided for her. She'd sooner kill the guy," Zuko said.

"Ha! She can sure go ahead try," one soldier said.

"Yeah, she'll fail, but she try," the soldier said.

"What makes you think that?" Zuko asked.

"Because of the way our lord got his position," Jee said with a smile. His face then took on a serious look. "His lordship did something no one has ever done successfully in history...He broke into the palace."

"WHAT!" Zuko yelled. "He actually managed to breach the palace security?"

Jee looked at the fire, "Not only that, he took down around forty of the palace guard; half of them being elite Firebenders of the Royal Procession and to top it off there's the rumor that he confronted Fire Lord Ozai and challenged him to Agni Kai."

"Did he…win?" Zuko asked.

"No one knows what happen, but from what I heard; when the guards finally got to the throne room. Ozai was on a knee and breathing heavily, and his lordship was standing straight and firm." Jee blinked slowly. "My guess, considering his lordship's current position Ozai didn't exactly win."

Zuko went silent, "If he actually managed to beat him than..." he blinked slowly and was silent for a moment. "What else do you know about him?"

"Not much else I'm afraid outside of his unique fighting style. He's a complete mystery. No one knows what he looks like or even his name other than Fire Lord Ozai," Jee explained, "No one's even seen or heard of him before the break-in and his defeating of Jeong Jeong and the Northern Rebellion."

"The rebellion back home, I heard Azula mention it, but what exactly happened?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know much, only what I learned when us and a few other survivors from the loss at the North Pole arrived back at the capital. We'd had hoped to be allowed some time to rest, but the moment we docked we were immediately sent back into battle to defend the capital." Jee explained. "Some of the northern governors had formed armies under the illusion that they were just building up defenses, but what was really going on was that they were actually preparing a rebellion force that they had planned on using to take the capital. His lordship's sudden arrival was fortunate and right on time." Jee blinked slowly. "Because most of our forces were over seas fighting the Earth Kingdom and constantly rising resistance factions, there wasn't much beyond the royal precession, and the local town and village guards that stood in the rebels' way. There also wasn't enough time to call back the border guard. We were out numbered and unprepared when word of the rebel army's march reached the capital, if not for his lordship the Fire Nation would be at civil war right now; most likely with you, the Princess, and Lord Iroh on one side and Jeong Jeong and the rebels on the other."

"If things had turned out that way than we would have been fighting on two fronts. The Earth Kingdom on one side taking back lost territories and the rebels hitting us from the other trying to keep us from taking back our homelands, and if they had gotten the Avatar and the Water Tribe to ally with them we would have eventually lost, and that's not counting the internal rebellions and betrayals we'd also been facing."

"Right, you sound like you would have been a good military commander, shame you never got the chance," Jee said. "Anyway, despite us being outnumbered his lordship was very encouraging. He rallied together all the forces he could, village militias, town guards, even men from the border patrol who were close enough to make it in time to act as reinforcements during the battle. He quickly organized us into a stern defense outside the capital with archers on the walls, and spearmen upfront backed up by Firebenders. He also placed pit traps that blended in so well with the landscape even Jeong Jeong was unable to see them." Jee looked up towards the stars and closed his eyes. "I can't tell you how nervous I was as we waited for the rebels to arrive. Some of us even thought about joining them, but then his lordship spoke to us before the battle. He told us how peace was close at hand and how the success of any rebellion would only prolong the war and that if we ever wanted the war to truly end than we must stand firm with the Fire Nation that stood on the brink of victory and bringing order and peace to the world. But he also said that each of us had to do what we ourselves felt is right and that victory could not be achieved unless, we truly wished to fight for the Fire Nation. He said that choice to fight was ours and he would not force anyone to face an enemy they did not want to face. He said if he had to he'd face them alone with whoever was willing to stay and fight as well. I don't why, but his words convinced many of us to stay and fight with him." Jee opened his eyes, "When the rebels arrived they faced a stern and steadfast force ready to fight and die in the defense of the capital."

Zuko was quiet as he heard, the tale, but deep down he felt a ever growing fear rising up inside of him.

"But it was not for Lord Ozai that we were fighting, but for his lordship," a soldier said.

"To Fire Lord Ozai, we were pawns and tools he could use at his will, but to his lordship we were men, men who had the choice of fighting with or against him. We all chose to fight with him."

"No one, not Zhao, not Ozai, or even you Prince Zuko, had ever given us that choice," Jee said. "It was that one chance that convinced me to stand by his side." Jee blinked slowly and smiled lightly as he looked at the fire, "During the battle our morale and resolve was so high that it dissolved the rebels'. All fought with passion and vigor. I saw men taking on two to four men at once and winning. Our bravery inspired each other. We weren't going to try to win. We were going to win! And that ideal was strengthened even more when we saw our lord fight. His prowess in battle was amazing, like nothing I'd ever seen before, and when he went up against Jeong Jeong his victory is what decided the battle for us." Jee took on a proud expression, "Even though, we were out numbered, when all was said and done we had lost but a few men and they had suffered a terrible blow. Over half of their army had been either captured or kill during the battle. Their rebellion was a failure, and it was in the wake of victory that Fire Lord Ozai rewarded his lordship with the royal emblem and his position."

"After that his lordship reorganized our force, hunted down the rebels and took back the provinces that rebelled," a soldier said.

"He later handed out promotions to those who truly deserved them, not because of status, but because of their skill and ability."

"And it's for that reason that our very own Jee is now a Lt. General, or Lt. Admiral. He's pretty much both."

"And it was pretty big surprise when he came to me with the job," Jee laughed.

Zuko had gone silent, after hearing of the achievement of the Cloaked Lord, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. A deep sorrow penetrated his heart. He betrayed his uncle to regain his honor and throne, but now with this new lord in power, he began to wonder was that still possible. His head hung heavy and he slowly sank into despair.

"Prince Zuko…are you alright," Jee asked with concern noticing the prince's sudden depression.

Zuko was silent, "I'm fine, Jee…just fine."

Meanwhile back in Ba Sing Se, all was quieter than quiet as Dai Li agents and Fire Nation soldiers patrolled the city maintaining the lockdown, but within the palace all was not quiet. For Within the large bed chamber that once belonged to the Earth King, now redecorated to suit a Fire Nation princess.

Azula paced back and forth before the fireplace that had a tapestry, bearing the Fire Nation emblem, hanging over it. Mai and Ty Lee watched from the tapestry bed against the center of the east wall as Azula paced along the dark red rug lying on the marble floor.

"How dare father make such a decision for me!" Azula said in an anger filled tone. "Just who does he think he is?"

"Um, you're…" Ty Lee started.

"Don't answer that!" Azula said silencing Ty Lee with a sharp glare.

"Face it, Azula, that's just how things are. My parents will probably be picking out mine pretty soon too," Mai said bearing her usual bored and gloomy expression. She sat with her back against a bed pillar, balancing one of her knives on her finger before letting it drop safely into her hand. She looked at her friend. "If you're so angry about it why don't you just have the guy killed and then you won't have to go through with it."

"What do you think I've been toying with in my head this whole time?" Azula replied, anger still dominating her tone. "But his having that emblem shows that father's fond of him. He probably considers him to be the son he never had, and in another three years he'll be the son he's always wanted." She stopped pacing and faced the fire, "He's too dangerous to kill right now and if what he says about his men is true than that makes him even more dangerous." She frowned with frustration. "No, killing him outright won't work and he's not the type to be controlled by words like my brother." She gripped her hand behind her back tightly. "Even with that cloak on I could tell by the way he talked to me that he's…he's…"

"Like you," Mai said dully.

"…yes," the Princess said in sudden agreement. A seductive smile suddenly forged on her face. "Hum…perhaps I should look at this from another angle. He does seem to have a certain...streak to him...a back bone that my brother lacks; and if rumors about him are true than he's a skilled Firebender as well, very skilled."

"He has to be a good commander, he did defeat Jeong Jeong after all," Ty Lee said almost cheerfully.

"Indeed, and he seems to be the type who can inspire loyalty," Azula said walking a little to the left her back to her friends. "Hum...maybe, this could work out after all."

"So you're going to go through with it?" Mai asked.

"Perhaps, but there's just going to be one problem…" she frowned a little, "He holds the same desire for power that I do. We're going to need to better define our...relationship."

"How are you going to do that?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"Simple, the same way he probably gained my father's approval, an Agni Kai, but one with a few tweaks," Azula said.

"What kind of tweaks?" Ty Lee asked suddenly worried.

"The kind that will bind him to me once I defeat him. The kind that will leave him and his men completely obedient to me. The kind that after it's all done one of us, mainly him, will be slightly gripped in death's grasp," Azula said.

"Whoa! Hold on, Azula, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mai asked sitting up with a look of worry.

"Of course." Azula replied coldly. "He's too strong willed to follow me because of a simple defeat. I need to make his defeat so complete that he will never think to challenge me. I need to make it to where he will be my loyal vessel. I need to steal away the loyalty of his men by showing them that I am stronger and far more power than their precious Grand General." She smiled seductively and cruelly, "I need to break him."

"But what if you lose?" Ty Lee asked worryingly.

"I won't lose, Ty Lee," the princess replied, "He may be skilled but he's not as skilled as me."

Mai frowned and stood, "Azula, normally I don't care what you do and go along with your decisions because it's too much of a bother to try and convince you otherwise," she said calmly. She closed her eyes for a moment and tightened herself for what she was about to do, "But I think you should be more cautious this time around. You don't know anything about this guy. How he fights, what style he uses, are even how powerful his flames are. He's already defeated Jeong Jeong. One of the most powerful Firebenders in the world; for all you know he could even be more powerful than…" Mai gasped into silence instantly as a streak of blue fire flew past the side of her head scorching a few of her hairs and fading from sight behind her. Ty Lee held her hands to her mouth in surprise, and shared Mai's shocked expression.

Eyes wide and frozen expressions of fear impaled upon their faces, both looked at Azula as she held her arm starched out towards, the usually bored looking, Mai. Both stayed silent and moved not an inch, breathing so slowly and carefully that one would think they weren't breathing at all.

Azula frowned at Mai with a frightful anger in her eyes. She then lowered her arm and put it back behind her back and looked at the fire. "Both of you listen, and listen well…I have surpassed my father and uncle, and even the Avatar was hardly a match for me when I fought him. There is no one who is better than me. I will fight the general tomorrow and I will beat him till he is nearly dead and bind him and his men to me as my loyal servants." She then looked at them from over her shoulder coldness and cruelty gripping her tone, "Now both of you leave me. I need my rest for tomorrow."

Mai and Ty Lee said nothing they just simply left the room carefully, but Ty Lee, just before she left stopped and looked back at Azula. She wanted to say something, but fear kept her silent and she left the room sliding the door shut behind her. She stood outside in the hall with Mai, neither one of them moved for a time. They were quiet and still.

"Mai…" Ty Lee said slowly and fearfully. "Azula, she's..."

"Yeah, I know…" Mai said. She held her head down lightly and closed her eyes for a short moment then opened them half-way. "That's the first time she's ever really thrown fire at me. Usually she just pretends to do it as a warning but this time…" Both were silent. "Come on we'd better go."

The two of them left, but back inside the room Azula stood quiet and still before the fire as it sang its battle cries of sparks, cracks and roaring flames, as it continued to fight in its stand alone struggle against the darkness that besieged it.

The Princess looked at the flames before her and a frown gripped her face as she saw the image of the Cloaked Lord flash through her mind.

"There's no way he can be stronger than me. Come tomorrow I will crush this Grand General." She griped her hand behind. "I swear it. I will not lose." She then turned from the fire and went to the wardrobe against the south east corner of the room, not noticing the shadowy, black hooded cloaked figure hiding in the shadows on the other side of the room.

"You haven't changed one bit, my old mistress. No I'm wrong…you have changed, you've gotten far colder and crueler than you were when I served as your handmaiden," the figure whispered to herself. The figure stood and watched as Azula opened the door of the wardrobe, pulled out her bed robes and then slowly started to undress. Then the figure pulled out a small blade no bigger than her palm, with inward crescent curved edges and held it before her. "Oh how easy it would be for me to finally unleash all my hatred and anger towards you right here, right now. Like all the chances I've had in the past how easy would it be for me to put an end to you and send silent cries of joy through the hearts of all the people you've made suffer, with news of your death." She raised the blade into the air but then stopped, "But no…" she lowered the blade and returned it from which it came, "that is not what my lord desires." She breathed slowly, "I still can't believe, that I will lose him to someone as unworthy as you, but I guess that's just the way the world works; the cold, cruel reality of all things." She smiled a small cruel smile. "Your confidence has always served you well in the past princess, but come tomorrow it be will broken, shattered, and be your absolute doom." She then turned towards the corner, "Sleep tight…your imperial highness." She walked into the corner and vanished like a specter into the shadows.

Azula, completely unaware that the sanctity of her room had just been compromised continued to prepare herself for bed but then froze suddenly, as the gentle melody of a flute echoed through her door. The tune was faint and full of calm, sorrowful mixed joy. The Sound was pleasing to her ears, like gentle winds blowing across a meadow or a breeze through a tree. Normally, such sounds annoyed the princess, but this time was different. The music just seemed to attract her, so much so that a part of her wanted to follow the melody, but she needed her rest for tomorrow's duel and so she ignored the urge. However, the melody continued to flow from the hall into the room and if she had followed the sound, it would have taken her down the hall, not to far from her chambers, to a closed, marbled floored room decorated for a prince.

Large in size, it held a tapestry bed in the center of the wall just opposite of the door. To the bed's right was a marble table for dining, sitting atop a dark red rug bearing the image of a serpent like dragon. To the bed's left was a large wardrobe, near a sliding door that led to a small room, and just across from it stood a fireplace with a brewing fire that was the only light in the room encased with the shadows of the night. Before the fireplace, stood the Cloaked Lord, a wooden flute to his lips, his cloak and hood still hiding much of his form, and his front illuminated by fire light. Behind him stood his servant Sun Su quiet and closed eyed as he listened to his master play the sad, but beautiful and soothing tune. But then the lord suddenly stopped and spoke…

"Is something wrong, my friend," the Cloaked Lord asked the flute hovering before his lips.

"I worry my lord, if you fail tomorrow," Sun Su said sadly.

"I know, but you need not worry I shall not lose," the Cloaked Lord replied calmly.

"But my lord…"

"I cannot refuse the challenge the princess will make to me tomorrow," the Cloaked Lord said. "To refuse would be to turn my back on all I have done. To make all that I have achieved, blood I've spilt, the men who died fighting with me, the hopes I've stolen from so many by subduing rebellions, be all for not." He played on his flute a little, but pulled it from his lips once more shortly after. "No, it is too late to turn back now. For better or for worse we must move forward toward the shadowed future." He played on his flute. The sad melody filled and rang throughout the room.

Close, eyed Sun Su listened to his lord play the flute. The sad tone soothed him, "But my lord," he said, "Would it not be easier to just kill her?"

The Lord pulled the flute away from his lips, "That…is an uncertainty...to risky to follow through," He breathed slowly in, out, in out, "It has grown strong inside of her, her blue flames are proof of that." He lowered his flute to his side and looked at the fire. "No, it is best that we continue with our current course and for that we need her alive." He stood quiet as he returned his flute to his lips and played for the moment of an eye's blink, "But of course…my plan is useless unless certain people keep their mouths shut." He played his flute for but an eye's blink again and then stopped, "Sun Su…"

"My lord?"

"Kill them."

Sun Su turned towards the western half of the room and aimed his clay gloved hand upward. Two needles of earth shot of his glove and into the shadows of the ceiling. All was quiet in the room as a motionless body, bearing the uniform of a Dai Li agent; fell to the floor, two solid clay needles in his throat.

"Well done, Sun Su, and the other one?" the lord asked lowering his flute to his side.

"He has already been dealt with my lord," Sun Su said. Then suddenly another Dai Li agent fell dead onto the floor from the ceiling, blood dripping from a cut on his neck.

"Ah, so he has, well done Shan-yi," the Cloaked Lord said as a black cloaked figure landed on the floor.

The one called Shan-yi removed their hood and tossed the cape of their cloak behind them revealing a female form. She was a slightly pale woman of fifteen, black haired and gold eyed, she wore a robe like, short sleeved shirt, and tight black shorts that went no further than just slightly above the knees. On her feet she wore cloth slip on shoes and had two leather bracers around her ankles, and a small sheathed knife hung on her left thigh. At both of her sides lay a black hilted combat dagger with two throwing daggers behind it, all with the inside curve of a crescent moon on each side of the blade, and wrapped around her wrists were leather bracers that held eight arrow thin five-inch darts in each.

She took a knee at the cloaked lord's side and in a serious but calm and loyal tone spoke, "My lord's prediction was correct, the princess does plan to challenge you tomorrow," Shan-yi looked up at her lord, "and she truly believes that she will win and bind you to her."

The Cloaked lord said nothing and cracked half a smile, "She's as cocky as you said and it'll be that overconfidence that will be her defeat." His smiled faded and he took on a serious face. "Much will be decided tomorrow, we must stone our hearts for what must be done. The Dai Li will likely try and interfere. I want the Yu-Yan there to subdue them just in case."

"The Dai Li are skilled earth-benders, but of course killing benders is one of the things the Yu-Yan were trained for, they will be more than a match for the Dai Li," Shan-yi said as she stood.

"Of that, Shan-yi I have no doubt," the Cloaked Lord said. He then turned towards the door, "Guards!" he cried. Two elite Firebenders entered the room. "Take away those two overgrown pieces of flash and dispose of them." He said pointing to the two Dai Li agents. The guards went and each one of them grabbed a body and left the room. "Sun Su, Shan-yi, I'll be counting on you to keep Prince Zuko and the princesses two friends at bay during duel."

"Do not worry my lord; I know Ty Lee and Mai's abilities well. I am their worse nightmare. They shell not interfere," Shan-yi said.

"And I should be more than capable of handling Prince Zuko," Sun Su said.

"I know the two of you will not fail me, now go and get some rest,"

"Lord," Shan-yi and Sun Su said.

The two left the room and the Cloaked Lord returned his attention to the fire and once again took his flute before his lips, "To night I must forgo all feelings of compassion and mercy for they will be but a hindrance to me in what I must do."


	4. Chapter III: The Paths Ahead

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter III: The Paths Ahead

Night, and as the moon rose slowly to the peak of the sky, the fires in a simple town, flying a Fire Nation flag upon the pole of their town hall, started to fade and bid the night farewell as the townspeople turned in after a long day's work. The night guard, having fully relinquished the day guard, stands firm and strong keeping a serious eye out for anything suspicious; their discipline and determination to protect their town glistening in their eyes. However, outside the town walls, within the thick neighboring forest, the Avatar, Aang, and his friends quietly moved further and further away from the town. Light grew fainter and fainter and soon it became too difficult to see. Fortunately they had made it to a small, but fairly sized clearing. There they set up a fire with Aang's help. He still knew how to firebend from what he learned from Jeong Jeong, but only used a small enough flame that he could easily control and quickly douse once he was done. They all sat around the fire…

"We can't go any further tonight and these trees are too thick for us to call Appa. We'll have to stay the night here and had back to them in the morning." Sokka said calmly. Sokka was the oldest of the group, and had only recently, when they were in Ba Sing Se, turned sixteen. He was Katara's older brother by a year and had light brown skin, blue eyes, brown hair in a warrior's wolf tail, a blue sleeveless robe like shirt outlined in white and tucked into the his blue trousers, which in turn were tucked into in his light brown thin hide boots that had strips of leather tied at the top of the boots around the legs and ankles, white cloth was wrapped around both his wrists, and he wore brown fingerless gloves over his hands.

"That's fine; Appa and Momo will protect the Earth King and Bosco. For now let's just go over what each of us found, out," Katara said. "Did anyone find out anything about the Crimson Dragon? I'm afraid I didn't find out anything. In fact everyone that I asked seemed kind of afraid to say anything."

"It was the same with me, no one would tell me anything and I think a few of them laughed at me for not knowing who he was," Toph said. Chronologically, Toph was the youngest of the group. Even though Aang looked and sometimes even acted like a twelve-year old, he was in reality one-hundred years older than her. She had fair skin, and wore her black hair in a large bun bonded by a green band with a puffy ball on each side. She had pale-green eyes and was blind; she wore a green shirt and shorts with a sleeveless light green tunic over the shirt, was bare foot, wore a wide brown leather belt around her waist, and on her wrists and ankles were leather bracers with flaps that draped over her hands and feet.

"Everyone I asked just praised him. One girl I had asked turned completely red and what she said about him wasn't of much use," Aang asked.

"What did she say?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Nothing that could be of any real use in finding him," the young Avatar said. He closed eyes and counted with his fingers as he repeated each of the girl's comments. "She said that he was, strong, brave, charming, kind, handsome…need I go on?"

"No, I think we get the picture twinkle toes," Toph replied. "How bout you warrior boy, what did you find out?"

"I got what all of you got. Some people laughed, others were too afraid to talk, and the rest praised him like a hero who could do no wrong," Sokka said. "After getting that from the first ten people I asked instead of any real answers as to where he could be found him I decided to turn my attention to someone who could give me some actual answers. I asked some of the guards."

"And what did you find out from them?" Aang asked.

"The town guards weren't willing to answer too many of my questions, particularly the ones about who he was precisely. But they confirmed that he is a Master Firebender, possibly the most powerful one alive. They also explained to me as to why the townspeople acted so strange when I asked about him." Sokka said his face took a serious glance. "The Crimson Dragon was in that town about a mouth ago, but before he arrived the town was pretty much controlled by criminals. Rape, thievery and oppression from local thugs, and even slave-traders were everywhere. The Fire Nation never bothered to do anything about it because the town it self wasn't of any real importance. It had no real significance in either trade or the war. But then the Crimson Dragon came and, everything changed." He blinked slowly and looked at the fire. "He and a handful of men he'd brought with him entered the town and I guess you could say they cleaned up the filth. From the dawn of their arrival to the night when it all ended, they put the town on lockdown and rounded up every villain and scoundrel. By the end of the day those who didn't wish to die surrendered and those who had fought lay dead in the streets." He looked at the others who listened with open ears. "Over the next few days he held control of the town. He reorganized it and gave it a real working guard. He handed out sentences for the criminals who surrendered, sentences that are still being carried out today. When he finally left, he left a completely cleaned and organized town with a ruling council that has done more than meet the expectations expected of them. However, they wouldn't tell me where he went."

"Wow, he sounds amazing," Katara said.

"Yeah, now we gotta find him," Aang said. "Who better teach me than some like that?"

"Hold on twinkle toes," Toph said suddenly and seriously. "Don't you think it's a little strange that some wanderer could make such decisions?"

"He's probably just really charismatic," Aang said. "And Sokka did say the town was out of the way and of no real significance."

"That's not the point, Aang," a voice from the forest said. They all turned to the left to find a man in his late twenties, in a worn, but regal looking green robes, large brown cloak, brown long hair in a long ponytail, and small glasses.

"Your majesty, I thought you were still at the river with Appa, Bosco, and Momo," Katara said.

"I was, but after you all left I did some thinking and I decided I needed to gather so information of my own. Particularly on the current state of the post-war," The Earth King replied walking over to the group and sitting down.

"What did you mean by, that's not the point?" Aang asked.

"Town councils and governors can only be assigned by a ruling monarch or viceroys. Such authority isn't given to anyone else unless there are very special circumstances and, no matter what the situation is, never would those powers be given to some wanderer without any kind of military rank or political standing. If what the guards told you is true Sokka than it's likely, now that major problems are dealt with, the Fire Nation will be installing their own ruling power, by force if necessary."

"I don't understand," Aang said sadly and worryingly. "Why wouldn't they accept their current council?"

"Because that council wasn't installed by Ozai and that makes it a possible threat for insurgency," the Earth King said. "Furthermore because the council was installed by the leader of a wandering band than one can assume that the Crimson Dragon is going to be considered a serious threat to the Fire Lord's power." The Earth King said. He went then suddenly silent and smiled. "But of course, a threat to the Fire Nation can be an asset to us."

Everyone looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked curiously.

"The Crimson Dragon could be aiding towns like Song-yon in an attempt to gather troops too resist the Fire Nation," The Earth King said pushing on his glasses and smiling slyly. "And if that's the case he's aiding local towns to secure a source of resources under the Fire Nation's nose."

"But didn't you say the Fire Nation won't allow Song-yon to keep their council," Toph asked slightly confused.

"I said it's likely they won't but it's also likely that would be too much trouble for them to do. Like Sokka said, the town holds no real importance. If they do try to install their own governor than there's a chance they will be mate with serious resistance. Also from the information I gathered, they may not be able to spear the troops?" He closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, that could work."

"What are you talking about? What could work?" Sokka asked.

"From the information I gathered, most of the Fire Nation's forces in the east are being called towards Ba Sing Se, and at least half of the Fire Nation forces in the west have been called back to the Fire Nation's Homelands. This means that they left only enough soldiers behind in each province to guard the local towns, suppress minor uprisings and patrol the roads for bandits, but not enough to actually subdue or force changes in local towns, but if something were to trigger a wide spread upraising…"

"…Than they wouldn't be able to hold onto the central provinces, and if the upraising were to succeed there forces would be cut in half," Sokka said with a smile. "Also if we could get the water Tribe to make hit and run strikes the Fire Nation would be forced to split up their forces which could give us the chance we need to invade the Fire Nation on the day of black sun. We'd just need a good offense point to gather forces at and strike from."

Katara suddenly went wide eyed as she remembered her final day in Ba Sing Se, before Azula's take over, "General Fong's fortress!" she said smiling. "Back in Ba Sing Se the strategy the Council of Five chose to use to invade the Fire Nation involved striking from General Fong's Fortress."

"Than that's where we'll gather our forces, and if you and Sokka could petition help from the Northern Water Tribe it would make our invasion all the more easier and increase our chances for victory," the Earth King said.

"It all sounds nice, but what exactly is going to be the needed trigger to cause the wide spread rebellion?" Toph asked.

Everyone went silent with thought.

"Omashu…" Aang suddenly whispered to himself.

"What did you say Aang?" Katara asked.

"Omashu!" Aang said excitingly, standing up. "We could take back Omashu; Bumi said he was going to wait in Omashu for the right moment to strike. If we were to attack with an army it could single him to act and cause a ruckus from the inside."

"But, Aang wasn't Bumi imprisoned in a metal box?" Katara asked.

"That's no problem, you guys got in once right. We'll just use the same way to get back in. We'll find Bumi, I'll break him lose and then we'll reek havoc from the inside while the Earth King and his forces continue attacking from the outside."

"Having to defend from both the inside and outside the enemy within the city wouldn't be able to last. Come the end of day Omashu would be back under Earth Kingdom rule. Word of its liberation could be enough to drive the entire central plains to revoke," the Earth King said. "But of course if this plan is to work we'll need to first gather a large enough army with which we can take back Omashu."

"That shouldn't be too much of problem," Sokka said. "If the Crimson Dragon is building an army than finding him could give us at least some of the forces we need, and then there's…" he suddenly yawned, "Sorry guys, but I don't think I can do anymore thinking to night."

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired too," Katara yawned. "Let's work out the rest of the details in the morning. For now let's just get some sleep."

They all agree and Katara used her water bending to douse the fire. But none noticed the two shadowy cloaked figures watching them from high in the branches of the trees. The figures looked at each other, nodded and then took off through the trees leaving not even the slightest of sounds behind. They flew through the trees until they came to a small clearing with a single small fire. There one of them blew on a silent whistle and a messenger hawk flew from the sky and landed on his arm. In the meantime the other had pulled out a small bottle of ink and some parchment and started writing up a message. Once done they gave it to their partner who placed it into the hawk's container, spoke words to it and sent it on its way.

The Hawk flew through the night at full speed onto a dark thunderous cloudy morning at the city of Ba Sing Se. It soared over the walls and houses and flew towards the palace where Shan-yi stood quietly on the roof, her long black hair, which reached to just below her back, danced in the wind as her cloak flapped like a flag. When she saw the Hawk she whistled to it. It flew down towards her and landed on her raised arm. She removed the message from its casing and then spoke words to it and sent back to its masters. She read the message and then ran along the roof of the palace until she was above the palace gardens where a small table was set up with a single chair by a man-made pond. Sitting at the table was the Cloaked Lord, his hood removed, as he ate his morning meal of sweetened breads, fruits and tea.

The entrance to the gardens was an open hall, completely blocked off by the Yu-Yan their forms ever encased in their black cloaks. There were two at each end of the hall and two more two more within the garden standing at the edge of the opening their backs turned to their lord as they faced the wall. Near a coupe of them were Dai Li agents, motionless and white eyed. The other side of the garden was a beautifully painted landscape of valleys, forests, mountains, and a vast river, a site that would leave any lover of art breathless with admiration.

Shan-yi jumped from the roof and landed not too far behind her lord and went to a knee with her head held down to the ground. "My lord, the Yu-Yan scouts assigned to follow the Avatar have sent an update."

"Give it here," the lord replied. His left hand held back over his shoulder.

Shan-yi stood and placed the rolled up parchment in his hand and then backed away and returned her eyes to the ground.

The Cloaked lord read the message and then cracked a smile, "So, the Earth King has a little military knowledge after all," he rolled up the message, "but of course, what would a king be without one of those essential traits."

"Do you wish for the Yu-Yan to interfere?" Shan-yi asked loyally.

"No, let them do as they please; they are of no threat," the lord said calmly. He placed the message next his meal and lifted up his small cup of tea and sipped it a little. He was silent. "Everything is going according to plan and the most important phase is about to begin. The players have been gathered, the board is set, and all that remains is to tame that she-dragon of a princess." He took another sip of his tea. "Today much will be decided, the fate of Ba Sing Se and its people, the Avatar, and the very world lie on the outcome of this duel," he took a deep breath and then released it. He went silent for a moment, his breath moving slowly as he looked at the dark sky above. "…yes, much indeed will be decided today." He sat his cup down. "Though I hate using the methods of a tyrant, it's what must be done to restore balance and bring peace to the world." He ate a piece of fruit and drank some of his tea. "Has Sun Su completed the preparations for the big event?"

"Yes, my lord, every soldier that could be spared from the lockdown has gathered in the arena," Shan-yi replied loyally. "Also, as you requested, I assigned some of the Yu-Yan to be present near the ring. I hand picked them personally. They should be more than a match for the Dai Li should they try to interfere."

"Good," the lord said calmly. He was quiet for but a slight moment, "The princess was rather quick to act. She challenged me the moment she saw me in the hall." He took another sip of his tea. "This war that Fire Lord Sozin started has lasted for a hundred years, even now the chaos continues with rebel fractions rising up every chance they have," a cold dryness entered in his tone, "but that will change." He took another sip of tea and set it done. He pulled on his hood and restored his menacing appearance. He stood, "It's time, let's head for the arena and do what must be done."

Shan-yi stood and nodded and then followed him as he walked towards the entrance. The Yu-Yan that were guarding the garden went to him. Two stood in front, two at his sides and the last two in the back. Shan-yi headed the group. She put her own hood on as they left the garden. The group flowed through the halls of the palace towards the exit. The palace servants were quick to get out of their way as they passed, not one of them wanting to know the consequences of what may happen to them if they were to impede the lord's path. When they neared the two large stone doors the guards standing at it quickly opened them to let them through. But just as they left, Prince Zuko, with two Dai Li agents at his side, entered. They moved out of the lord's way, but as the Cloak Lord passed Zuko he looked at the prince and the prince back at him. The Grand General cracked half a smile at Zuko and then continued on his way.

Zuko watched on in silence until one of the Dai Li agents spoke…

"Those cloaked guys give me the creeps," he said.

"Same here," the other said. "I think two of the ones at the camp were watching us all night while we slept. I almost didn't fall asleep at all because I was afraid they might try and slit my throat."

Zuko didn't say anything on their comments, "You two should go and report in, I need to go see Azula."

"Yes, sir," the two Dai Li agents left and Zuko entered the palace.

As he walked he thought about what he heard from Jee about the grand general's abilities, and how his eyes shined in admiration for him. His thoughts focused on the destined union between his sister and the young but highly skill general, and also what that union had in tailed for him. The Fire Nation was running low on talent. Zhao's death had nearly crippled the military. Other than his sister, Mai and Ty Lee, there were very few people who were above the average level of elite skill in either military or politics. The Grand General's arrival was well timed indeed.

As for him, he was an exiled prince, his love and respect for his father denounced as nothing but weakness and cowardice when he refused to fight him in that fateful Agni Kai. He had failed to accomplish the mission set forth to him by his father, to capture the Avatar, he has been hunted like a traitor by his own sister by his father's orders and for the slight chance that he might finally be accepted by his father he betrayed his uncle Iroh who had loved and cared for him as if he was his son. But what is his little accomplishment in helping his sister conquer Ba Sing Se compared to the general's defeating of one of the most powerful Firebenders in the world and overcoming an army of many with an army of few. What was his meager accomplishment compared to such a feat of skill.

He stopped. His back went to the wall, sorrow and anguish ruled his face and dominated his eyes. He slunk to the floor, his arms held out upon his bent up knees and head hanging down and closed eyed. His sister's union in three years, what fate would await him that day? Where would he be on that day, where would that union leave him, an exiled, disowned, failure of a prince…

Thus he remained like that for some time when he a heard a gentle but bored toned voice.

"Zuko…you alright?" the voice asked.

Zuko raised his head and his eyes found the face of a depress looking black haired girl staring at him. "Mai…what are you doing here?"

"Azula, Ty lee and I, were on our way to the arena when I saw you sitting like a depressed drunkard. What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just sitting here that's all," the prince replied turning away from her gaze.

"Oh come on, even you don't believe that," Mai said. She closed her eyes. "You're worried about Azula's union aren't you?" She opened her eyes half way and looked at him. "That's it isn't it?" Zuko gave no reply and continued to look to the side. "I thought so. You really shouldn't compare yourself to other people It'll make you depressed."

"Well I guess you'd be the expert on that wouldn't you," Zuko said coldly.

"Yeah, I guess I would, but my depression's mostly boredom. Your's is more personal than that. You're afraid that Azula and the Grand General's day of union will leave you with nothing."

"Why wouldn't it?" he replied sadly and harshly. He turned from her eyes. "What are my small accomplishments compared to his. He defeated an army of superior numbers led by a highly experienced commander, with an army of a few men. What could I possibly do to match that?" he closed his eyes, "My honor, my throne, my birth right, I've lost them all, I lost everything. I gave up my chance at a new life for that slight chance that I might finally be seen differently in my father's eyes. I betrayed uncle, whose no doubt going to be executed soon. I have nothing, but my life and there's no longer even a reason for me to keep that."

Mai frowned upon hearing his words, "You're pathetic," she said harshly. She stood and turned her back to him. "You think your life should end just because you're father's rejected you. That's just pathetic, Zuko. What happened to the strong willed young man I used to know. The one that never gave up no matter what he was up against. The one who nearly got himself killed, at one time, trying to defeat his prodigy sister in a sparring match? What happened to that, Zuko? The Zuko who's mother sacrificed herself to save him from his own father's wrath. What happened to him? Did he die somewhere along the way?" Zuko was silent he couldn't bear to look at Mai. "Well I refuse…" she turned to him and bent down to look at his face, "I refuse to believe that Zuko is dead. She placed her hand along side his face and brought his eyes to her's "I know that Zuko is still alive somewhere deep inside. He's just lost his way."

"Mai…" Zuko said.

"The strong prideful Zuko I knew isn't really dead is he? Prince Zuko?" Mai replied with a dull, but kind hearted smile.

Zuko looked into her pale gold eyes; there was something strange about them. Something he'd never noticed before. Usually Mai always had a depressed look about her, and that usually didn't draw his attention to her, but now…now it seems as if she was the only one who truly cared about his future. Now it seemed like she was the only one left with faith in him. In the past his uncle had been the only one who truly believed in him. Perhaps he did have a reason to carry on after all he just never sought for it this way. He touched her hand and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"Mai…thank you," he said kindly.

"Anytime," she replied just as kindly "Now come on, if we don't hurry we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Zuko asked as she helped him up.

"The Agni Kai between Azula and the Grand General," Mai said.

"What! But why?" Zuko asked fearfully and surprisingly

"Azula doesn't like the idea of not being able to control the Grand General so she plans to try and break him in Agni Kai with a few tweaks," Mai said.

"What kind of tweaks?" Zuko asked.

"The kind that will leave one of them near dead."

"That's crazy, what's the hell she thinking, did she even consider what might happen if she were to lose the fight?"

"That's just it. She doesn't believe she will. She's positive that she'll win. Ty Lee and I tried to convince her to practice caution but rather than listen to what I had to say she threw fire me and then dismissed us. Normally I would agree with her confidence but there's just something about the Grand General that makes me think she's biting off more than she can chew."

"You don't know the half of it. Having fought her I know her strength, but the Grand General isn't someone who she can defeat so easily if at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I was at the camp all night, with Jee and my old crew and they told me a lot about him. The Grand General's defeated my father, it's one of the reasons he his position. He also has abilities and techniques that have never been seen before in history," Zuko said distressingly. "He can also shoot lightening, two bolts at the same time. Twice the amount of Azula or uncle, and that's not even the most of it," he went silent and gripped his fist. "They said he can bend without any physical interaction."

Mai's eyes widen with disbelief, "But that's impossible. How can he bend without using his hands or feet?"

"I don't, but he's too dangerous to underestimate, we have to catch up with Azula and convince her to stop this idiocy before she goes and helps that guy gain anymore power than he already has."

Mai nodded and the two of them ran for the palace entrance.

But they were too late; Azula and Ty Lee had already gotten into a waiting carriage and taken off for the arena with Long Feng and a couple of Dai Li agents. The carriage pulled through the empty streets of the city. People peeked through their windows wondering what was going on. Earlier they saw dozens of soldiers marching towards the arena and now the princess is doing the same. But none of them deared try to ask one of the guards what was going on for fear of what fate may befall those who defy the orders of the daughter of the Fire Lord.

Azula sat quietly, with Ty Lee next to her and Long Feng and the two Dai Li across from them. The carriage was quiet, but there was a tension in everyone's hearts. Long Feng, though he followed the princess's orders, followed her only because he had no choice and the fact that the princess could dispose of him whenever she felt like it. The Grand General was another matter. He had far more loyalty than Azula. The men in his legion served Fire Lord Ozai only through him. He was a dangerous man to have as an enemy, and if he won the fire duel Ba Sing Se would surely be under his control, and he could very easily see Long Feng as a useless bag of flash taking up space around the palace. If the princess won he would forever be in servitude to her until she found him to be useless and if the Grand General won he could find himself replaced and dead by the next dawn.

Ty Lee feared more for her friend. Normally she always believed in Azula's abilities and admired a few her of traits outside of her cold heart. The princess always had confidence that she would win each and every fight she fought, but there was something about the grand general that made her worry. His spiritual aura was difficult to read. He frightened her and she feared what he would do to Azula should she lose, even worse she feared what would become of Azula once she was joined with him. She looked at Azula who sat in a Fire Nation officer's uniform with a long sword sheathed at her side, both brought to her by one of the servant girls on the Grand General's ship. Her legs crossed and hands over lapping on her lap she was quiet and still with her eyes shut softly. Ty Lee held a sadness in her eyes as she looked at her and then turned and looked downward.

"You don't have to worry, Ty Lee, I'll be fine," Azula said calmly suddenly.

Ty Lee was silent at first, "But, Azula he's such a mystery and all the Dai Li agents sent to watch him have been killed. I'm worried he may be too much even for you. If he wins…"

"Long Feng," Azula said. The middle-aged man looked at her, "Are you absolutely sure all the Dai Li agents sent to watch the general are now dead?"

"Yes, each and every one of their bodies was found lifeless."

"What about the ones sent to guard my brother when he went to the camp, did they hear anything?"

"I'm afraid not, those black cloaked men of the general's were watching them all night and I do mean all night. The men went to sleep with two of them watching them and woke up the next morning with their eyes still on them."

Azula went silent.

"Azula…" Ty Lee said worryingly.

"I appreciate your concern Ty Lee, but I can't back out now. If I don't show up at that arena I'll lose power and with my father liking the General so much to make him my future husband I've no choice but to face him," Azula said, but then suddenly she smiled. "But don't worry, though he may prove to be the most challenging opponent I've ever faced, the end result will not change. I will emerge victorious and put him in his place." She looked at her. "I promise."

Ty Lee felt only a little better by the princess's words, but she couldn't help but worry. She looked out the window; the sun's light was block by a sea of dark gray clouds that rang with dry thunder. She looked down at her lap and then at Azula once more. Though she didn't join her friend on her journey by choice, she had chosen to stay as long Azula needed her and she would continue stay no matter how much of her wrath she may feel in the coming days. She would be there for her should the duel turn against her and leave her at the mercy of her husband to be, and she would be there to help her face whatever wrath the Grand General would inflict on her.

When they arrived at the Arena, an enormous oval shaped building opened to the sky, they entered and went straight to the ring at the arena's center. The moment she came from the entrance tunnel, Azula looked up and around at the many soldiers sitting in the stands that flowed up towards the sky like stairs. Each and every seat was filled with a Fire Nation commander or elite soldier. The ring was a large square platform of stone with a single set of stairs leading up onto it just ahead of her. Standing along the left side of it, Azula saw two dozen black cloaked agents standing side by side in two even lines, Sun Su and another, cloaked figure with slightly pale skin stood in front of them. On the opposite side of them stood two dozen Dai Li standing side by side in two even lines. Though she was pleased to see Long Feng had arranged for them to be there should things go array, she hoped they're services would not be needed. She then looked at the ring, and standing there in the center waiting for her was the Cloaked Lord himself.

"Go join the Dai Li and stand ready, should those black cloaked men try to interfere." Azula ordered. Long Feng nodded in understanding and then the princess started to walk towards the ring.

"Azula," Ty Lee said. Azula stopped and looked back at her. "I know in the past you haven't been too good at keeping promises but please keep this last one. I'm afraid of what may happen should the Grand General defeat you."

Azula didn't say anything she just nodded and then continued walking towards the ring. She climbed the stair onto the platform and immediately noticed the fist wide trench that trailed around the edges of the ring, as well as the strange liquid it held.

The moment she was fully in the ring and near the center just opposite of her opponent the Cloaked Lord raised his hand from his cloak with two fingers extended. The fingers suddenly lit up like a candle with a spark of red fire. Azula looked at the cloaked lord and then at the trench. She closed her eyes and smiled and also raised a hand with two fingers extended. A small blue flame suddenly engulfed the tips of the fingers. The opponents looked at each and then flung their arms down at the trench. The small flames extended from their hands and flew towards the trench. The moment the flames hit the liquid it suddenly went ablaze. The red and blue flames followed liquid trail around the trench until they collided in a massive burst of fire. The fires settled and changed to a normal appearance. A wall fire surrounded the ring locking the two combatants in and everyone surrounding the ring out.

It was at that moment Zuko and Mai arrived only to find the princess and Grand General trapped in the ring.

"Dam, we're too late," Zuko said. "There's no stopping the match now especially with so many soldiers watching."

"What do we do?" Mai asked.

"There's not much we can, do. Azula made the challenge and there's no way she can back down from it. Doing so now would lose her the respect of the men and possibly even our father. We've no choice but to stand back and watch, and hope everything's going to be okay."

In the ring, Azula and the Cloaked Lord looked at each other.

"A wall of Fire to prevent retreat, I couldn't have thought of something better myself," Azula said with a cruel but serious smile.

"I thought you might like it," the Cloaked Lord replied with a cracked smile.

"Indeed, the two us think so much alike it's almost scary," the princess said. She closed her eyes, with her hands behind her back. "You're no doubt the most impressive man I've ever met. We'd be perfect for each other accept for the fact that we'd be at odds far too often for it to work out."

"And in order for the Fire Nation to survive its rulers must be in harmony with one another at all times. The two must work together or risk splitting the nation apart into civil war."

"And so we must solve that problem here and now. Only one can be the victor."

"We fight until one of us lies within a hair of death's grip," the Lord said. "Anything goes including weaponry, but none outside can interfere."

"There is to be no holding back, no mercy, and absolutely no surrendering."

"The defeated will serve and support the victor."

"And the victor will rule," she opened her eyes and looked at him coldly. "There can only be one."

"Then let us begin and be done with our first...lover's quarrel," the lord said coldly, but calmly with a cracked smile.

Azula smiled seriously and deceptively back and silence covered the arena as everyone watched. The fate of Ba Sing Se and the entire Fire Nation was about to be decided…


	5. Chapter IV: Agni Kei: Azula’s Pridefall

7

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter IV: Agni Kei: Azula's Pridefall

The Cloaked Lord and Azula stood still and silent nether one made a move as all in the arena were silent watching and waiting.

Outside the ring The Yu-Yan, Sun Su and Shan-yi on one side of the ring and the Dai Li, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Long Feng on the other, stood watching one another ready to act at the slightest sign of treachery. In the ring Azula took her combat stance, her body faced to the side her left arm held out and the right held up behind and slightly above her head, with two fingers extended. The Cloaked Lord on the other hand didn't take a stance he merely stood there like statue. His body encased completely in his cloak and hood hiding all but the lower half of his face. Azula watched carefully and waited to see if her opponent would make a move, but all he did was stand there. Azula was puzzled as to why the Cloaked Lord did nothing, but after a few more moments he finally made a move. He cracked half smile.

At that moment Azula went wide eyed for a moment then frowned and lunged her right arm forward, while pulling her left one to her side, and a streak of blue fire flew from her fingers and at the Cloaked Lord. The Lord stood still as the flame flew toward at him like an arrow but just as that arrow was about to hit he shifted his torso only slightly to the right dodging the assault effortlessly. Azula launched her left hand forward and fired another arrow of blue fire. This time the Cloaked Lord shifted to the left and once again dodged the assault with little effort. And the dance began.

Azula fired one assault after another while circling around her opponent looking for an opening and the Lord dodged each and Every strike without moving an inch other then rotating like a pillar to face his opponent. He never let Azula out of his site as she circled around him firing one assault after another and he evaded each and every one. Then finally Azula charged at him, her left arm held in front of her chest and the over hanging behind her as she ran. Then in an eye's blink she swung her left arm out to side sending a thin crescent shaped wave of fire flying at the Lord, she then swung her right arm forward and firing another wave as she turned in a complete circle and as she came to a stop placed her wrists together and lunged her hands forward lunching a massive blast of fire at her opponent.

The fiery blue assaults soared towards the Lord at an immense speed with nothing but am arm's length of space between them. But the Lord merely stood there not moving even the slightest inch, but an then just as the first of the assaults looked as if it was going to hit, the Cloaked Lord ducked down, alluding it completely, stood straight and shifted his body to the left evading the second and then lastly just as the final assault drew upon him he pulled his right arm from his cloak and crushed his palm into the mass of flames that erupted into a smoke. The Lord then quickly turned around, took a deep breath and like a dragon blew a near endless stream of fire at the ground just as Princess Azula landed behind him and immediately started to back flip towards the firewall, the stream following after her closer. The princess flipped until the stream finally stopped with her within but a finger's reach of the firewall. The princess stood bent kneed as she slowly and discreetly caught her breathe and then stood straight and looked at the Lord who now stood with the right side of his form revealed to all.

Outside the ring Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee sighed with relief.

"That was too close," Ty Lee said worryingly.

"No kidding I've never anyone dodge one of Azula's triple strikes. Normally when Azula hits someone with that move the fight is pretty much done," Mai said in a tense but depressed tone

"The first and second waves didn't even touch him and the last one was some how blocked," Zuko said distressingly. "If I had been hit by an assault like that I don't think I'd be standing like he is."

On the other side…

"They agreed to no holding back yet our lord toys with her anyway, not that I'm complaining,," Shan-yi said coldly, but pleasingly. "I'd be disappointed if this ended too quickly."

"She's managed to force his lordship to bring out an arm," Sun Su said, "I must say I'm impressed," he blinked slowly. "But only slightly."

Back in the ring, the Cloaked Lord looked at his revealed, lightly smoking, right hand and flexed it. He smiled and looked at the princess. She smiled back at him and then held up her arms in front her as she and the general slowly started to circle one another. The two circled each other three times before the Cloaked Lord charged at Azula, his arm hanging at his side as if it were broken and useless. A sphere of red fire took form in his hand; it's center swirling like a vortex. He tossed it at the princess who in turn jumped to her side just barely dodging it and watched in surprise as it exploded into a blossom of red flames the moment it hit the ground. She then bent back immediately after dodging it to avoid a fire encased punch that had come flying at the side of her head. She then turned her body and attempted to kick at her opponent, but The Lord merely jumped and dodged the assault and then breathed fire down at her. The Princess rolled on her side along the floor dodging the counterassault. She then jumped to her feet and ran just as the Lord started to fire one fiery sphere after another at her as she ran across the ring the spheres exploding closely behind her. She then rolled forward narrowly avoiding the explosion of a sphere that struck but a nail's reach behind her.

She then drew her sword from her side the moment she was back on her feet and charged at the Lord. She swung her sword and A wave of crescent shaped blue fire flew towards the Grand General, who in turn reached into his cloak and from it's shadows drew his gapped sword and slashed at the blue fiery wave dispersing it into smoke, and then intercepted the princess's sword in a the loud cry of clashing steel.

He cracked half a smile as he held Azula's blade at bay with his own. The blades locked and Azula struggled to hold her own as the she pushed against her opponent's blade. The Lord increased pressure on his hold and began to push her back. The Princess then relinquished her hold and bent back evading the Lord's sword as it sailed over her shorting a couple of her side hairs that had flown upward.

She quickly regained her balance then back flipped a flew times placing distance between them and then swung her blade a few times and sent three waves of fire flying his way. The Lord dodged the assaults and countered with three waves of red fire from his sword. The Princess dodged of all of the attacks but one that just barely managed to graze her left arm. She winced only slightly and endured the pain, fighting her instinctive reflex to grab the wound.

The cries of roaring flames filled the ring as the two combatants exchanged fire waves. Their dance of flames and swords continued as the thunderous sky roared overhead and lightening randomly brightened patches of hovering clouds. All watched with intense care, being careful not to blink even the slightest bit.

Then finally after firing off three more waves Azula charged. The lord slashed and dispersed the attacks and then he too charged. The two clashed in a loud clink of clashing steel, their blades locked. The Lord smiled half a smile as he held off the Princess with merely one hand on his blade and the other still hidden inside his cloak. Azula held her sword in both hands sweat glistening on her forehead and a couple the strains of hair draping over it. She then broke the deadlocked, eluded the Lord's strike and countered with her own. The two engulfed their swords in fire as they clashed their blades together repeatedly, each one parrying or dodging the other's assaults.

Outside the ring Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee watch anxiously and with worried filled eyes.

"This is too intense," Ty Lee said. "Guys, I'm getting really worried about Azula."

"She's been alright so far but something tells me the General's still got something up his sleeve," Zuko said.

"How much longer do you think she can last?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, but I'd say she's just about ready to try her most power move," Zuko replied

On the other side Sun Su and Shan-yi watched without concern for their lord as he and the princess continued their clash with flame swords.

"She done well, but she can't keep it up for much longer," Sun Su said.

"You're right," Shan-yi replied. "The Equality in this battle is about to swift completely to one side."

Azula and the Cloaked Lord continued to clash, but then as the Lord ducked to dodge a side swing he tossed back the left side of his cloak and placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword along with his right. He slashed at Azula's lags while going into a turn in. Azula jumped and dodged the assault, but just as the Cloaked Lord completed his turn a shocking revelation was made when Azula saw not one blade, but two, flying towards her.

A gasp fled Ty Lee's mouth despite the hands that covered it.

"Dual swords!" Zuko said shockingly.

"She's finished!" Shan-yi cried with delighted smile.

Azula flipped in midair just barely avoiding the assault. The moment she landed, she back-flied a couple times and looked on in wide eyed surprise, the Cloaked Lord held a thin one inch, single-dged crimson sword in each hand.

The Cloaked Lord stood with a stone face, and looked at Azula. His hood still hiding his face but all that lay below the neck was now revealed as the tail of his coat-like dark crimson red robe flapped and his cloak flew like flag in the blowing winds. Thunder rang throughout the sky and lightening illuminated the sky with every flash.

Azula remained bent kneed and then closed her eyes as she calmed herself and caught her breath. She then stood and holding her blade firmly in hand. Her eyes held a seriousness that few could muster. She looked at her husband-to-be and she knew he wouldn't be showings little smile any more throughout the reminder of the duel. She closed her eyes again and breathed slowly and held her sword in front of her. Steam radiated from her body as invisible aura of heat dried her and guarded her from the rain. The Cloaked Lord held his blades firmly as steam fled his body as while.

Outside the ring. The Dai Li used earthbending to harden the group and around the ring and the rain water flowed into drains leading below ground. All were quiet.

"Dai Li!" Zuko cried. "Stand Ready."

"Yu-Yan," Sun Su cried, "Be ready to move."

Azula looked at her opponent and husband to be and he looked at her. The two circled each other slowly, the rain falling gently but quickly, its straight dive shifted by the winds.

Neither combatant took their eye off the other. They circled three more times until finally both moved in to strike the other. Their blades ignited and clashed and in a deadly show of steel and fire. The Cloaked Lord slashed at Azula with his swords and she parried the assaults and countered with her own, that were parried and countered in turn. The dance lasted for a few long moments until their blades locked again for but an eye's blink until Azula broke it and back flipped away leaving distance behind. The Cloaked Lord wasted little time; he placed the ends of his swords together and joined them into a double bladed weapon. He then spun his blade in a vortex as it was engulfed in fire. The spinning the blade with one hand deadly vortex held the appearance of a spinning disk of fire. He then swung the blade towards the princess and a spinning disk of fire flew from it towards her. Azula dodge the assault, but had little time to rest as more flew at her shortly after. She dodged one attack after another as she ran about the ring, sometimes being forced to turn back the other way. She then took her sword and slashed and dispersed one of the disks and charged at the Cloaked Lord once again engaged him in a fierce exchanges of slashes and parries.

The cries of clashing steel and fire echoed throughout the ring as the Lord fended off each and every one of Azula's assaults. The princess backed flipped once more after dodging one of the Lord's assaults. She continued until she was near the firewall and then she quickly sheathed her blade and then started to move her hands, with two fingers extended from each, in circles about her. Sparks of lightening started to form about one her right hand and then she plunged it forward and a bolt of lightening flew from her fingers towards and the Lord.

The Lord stood still and quiet and then quickly reconnected his swords into single double edged sword and, sheathed it. Then just as the bolt was about to hit him he took his right hand and held it in front of him just as the bolt hit! The lightening collided with his hand in a fury of violet sparks and smoke and then vanished from sight.

"He Blocked it!" Mai cried shockingly.

"Impossible!" Zuko cried.

"Azula!" Ty Lee said.

Azula's eyes stood wide open with unbelievable shock and fear. The most powerful technique in the history of firebending had been blocked. What was supposed to be an unstopped attack was completely stopped right its tracks. It just couldn't be true; she had to be having a bad dream…

The Cloaked Lord shook his smoking, but more or less unharmed hand. He took his hands, with two fingers extended from each, and went about moving his hands about him, then plunged his arms forward and fired a bolt of lightening from each hand. Azula watched in shock as the bolts flew towards her.

"Azula, watch out!" Ty Lee screamed worryingly.

Azula snapped out of her shock and then quickly moved to dodge the assault, but it was all in vain, as she was only able to dodge on of the bolts while the other struck her right on the shoulder.

"Azula!" Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee cried.

Sun Su and Shan-yi merely smiled at the sight and then singled to Yu-Yan to move…

Azula cried out in pain as she fell to a knee gripping her shoulder, but the dual wasn't over yet. The Cloaked Lord then drew his sword once again and held up towards the sky. The blade was encased in fire and he slashed down and sent a wave of red fire flying towards the princess. Azula rose her head her just in time to see the assault and eluded it just barely. Her shoulder ached with pain, but the lord did not care. He fired another assault, at her and another. Azula moved as fast as she could to dodge the attacks, but each miss was narrow and the final two managed to hit her right on her left leg leaving scorching burns. She grabbed her leg and clinched her teeth as she tried not to scream out the pain. She looked at the Lord who had then suddenly stabbed his flame encased sword into the ground. Azula Stood on her good knee and waited in confusion, but then she suddenly felt the ground beneath her grow hot and she quickly gathered all the strength she could and jumped back just as the ground busted open and nine serpent bodied dragons of pure red fire flew out and towered over her.

Azula looked up in terror as at the fiery beasts and then clinch her teeth and jumped as the first of the dragons plunged down at her. She barely dodged the assault, and was given little to no time to rest as the next of the dragons struck at her. The Cloaked Lord stood back and watched, his cloak once again hiding his form as he watched the princess struggle to evade his dragons' strikes. Everyone surrounding the ring watched as Azula gave out a light scream as one of the Dragon's grazed passed her already wounded shoulder.

"Azula!" Ty Lee worryingly, "Zuko we have to get her out of there."

"I'm not blind Ty Lee!" Zuko replied angrily. "Dai Li AH." A small blade suddenly flew right into Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko!" Mai cried worrying. She went to him and helped him regain his balance. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, where the hack…ah…" he pulled the blade free from his arm, "did that come from."

Suddenly five black cloaked figures rose from the shadows of the ring.

"I'm sorry, but interference from non-combatants will not be allowed," the figure in the center said with a cold smile.

"Mai that voice…" Ty Lee said.

"It can't be…Shan-yi…" Mai said surprisingly.

Shan-yi removed her hood revealing her slightly pale face to them, "It's been a long time, Mistress Mai, Mistress Ty Lee."

"Shan-yi what are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"To stop you from interfering with the duel," Shan-yi replied with a cold expression.

"But your Azula's handmaiden can you stand by watch this?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because it's what she deserves and because I hate her, I've always hated her," Shan-yi replied coldly. "The princess made the challenge and agreed to the terms: no mercy, no holding back, anything goes, no interference, and absolutely no surrendering, right Sun Su," Shan-yi said looking over to the right where four Yu-Yan agents now stood blocking the path to the exit. Another four appeared too left of them leaving Zuko and the others completely surrounded.

Sun Su walked forward from behind the four to right, "Indeed," he said coldly, "The terms were made and agreed upon by both fighters, therefore it must continue until one of them lies within a hair of death's grip. To interfere now will go against the princess's wishes and going against the wishes of the royal family are acts of treason."

"Alright then, as prince of the Fire Nation I order you to rescue the princess," Zuko said.

"Sorry, exiles have no power," Sun Su said. He then raised his arm, "Yu-Yan, restrain the prince and the princess's companions."

"Dai Li defend the Prince and the Princess's companions," Long Feng suddenly cried.

The Dai Li quickly moved and surrounded Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko in a box formation with Long Feng standing across from Sun Su.

"Long Feng…" Zuko said confusingly.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I don't like you and, I especially don't like your sister, but the devil you know is better than the devil you don't," Long Feng said seriously.

"In that case, don't worry about me," Zuko said. "Dai Li rescue the princess!"

"Yu-Yan suppress the Dai Li!" Sun Su ordered.

Just as both sides started to fulfill the orders given to them, the battle was halted before it even began by the loud anguish screams of the princess as one of the fiery serpents soared right through her chest!

"Azula!" Ty Lee screamed. She broke through the Dai Li's protective wall and tried to jump into the ring only to be incepted by Shan-yi who knocked the girl back to the ground with a swift but precise jab to her left shoulder, and sent Ty Lee falling to the ground like a rock.

"Ty Lee!" Mai cried. She went to her along with Zuko. Mai held her friend, "Ty Lee, are you alright?"

"She hit my presser point, I can't my arm," Ty Lee said painfully.

"Tell me, Ty Lee, how does it feel to have your own technique thrown back at you?" Shan-yi said.

"You know Ty Lee's fighting style? But how you--" Mai said.

"Let's just say that while I was forbidden to take classes at the academy, I wasn't forbidden from learning in secret, particularly from teachers who weren't fond of the Fire Lord's soiled little brat," Shan-yi said.

"Any attempt to interfere is futile, and fatal," Sun Su said coldly. "Besides, this duel is just about to be over be patient and wait." He turned his attention to the ring.

The Cloaked Lord had withdrawn his sword from the ground and sheathed. He walked forward towards the princess who was on her knees breathing heavily.

"I…I can't go on, you've won...I concede…" Azula said, sorrow and bitterness in her voice.

"Sorry but a deal's a deal, and the deal was that we fight until one of us is within a hair of death's grip."

"But I cannot fight anymore," Azula cried, "I am beaten. I admit it, you are stronger than me. I promise I will fulfill the terms of our agreement and support you. I will be your loyal wife…just please…please spare me the final blow."

The Lord looked at her, "Why?"

"What…" Azula replied.

"Why should I show you any mercy, after we agreed to no mercy at all?" He asked turning his back to her and walking forward a bit.

"I know our deal…but I am beaten," she cried. A tear dripped from her face. "I cannot go on...I simply can't." more tears dripped from her eyes joining the droplets of rain that now trailed down her face. "Please, I beg of you, no more I can't continue."

The Cloak Lord was silent for but a while and then spoke, "How many?"

"What…"

"How many people have begged to you as you do to me now," he turned and face her, "How many innocent people have you slain or sent to death despite their begging. How much mercy have you ever shown anyone? How much kindness have you ever given out?"

"I...I…"

"You show mercy to no one, you care for no one. You love only yourself and fight only for yourself. So why should anyone show mercy to you?"

"Please, no more…"

"You are cold, you are cruel, you are ruthless and merciless. How many people have you made suffer over the course of your life?" He stood over her, "You do not deserve mercy…" he pulled his right hand from his cloaked and it was suddenly engulfed in fire, with sparks of lightening revolving around it, "…you deserve to suffer."

"No…" she begged shaking her slowly. "…please I beg of you, enough, have mercy," Azula plead wide eyes with terror at the sight of his hand.

"No…" he answered coldly and slowly, shaking his head, "…you WILL suffer, and know the wrath of your own iron hand, and suffering it self…will be you're teacher," he then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Her cries and screams echoed throughout the arena as lightening and fire ran through every inch of her body, until the Lord finally dropped her onto the cold, hard floor. She lay on still and motionless, her cloths burnt tattered rags.

The Lord looked down at her and then raised his hand into the air. The fire from the fire wall flowed into it and vanished.

Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee jumped into the ring and ran to Azula.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried she went to her friend and held with her right arm.

"Is she alright?" Mai asked worryingly and coldly.

"She lives," the Cloaked Lord said dryly and coldly, his cloak hiding his form as it flapped in the wind, and Sun Su and Shan-yi at his side. "But just barely." He turned to Sun Su, "Sun Su, I leave everything here to you, see to it the soldiers return to their duties and that the princess is well taken care of and that healers tend to her wounds."

"And what of her friends and the Prince?" Sun Su asked.

The lord turned and looked at Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee for a moment then returned his gaze back to them, "restrain them to palace."

"As you wish my lord," Sun Su said loyally, bowing slightly.

He then turned to Long Feng, "You there, Long Feng is it?"

Long Feng was silent at first, but then answer in a calm and polite but fearful manor, "My...my lord."

"I understand that Fire Lord Ozai's brother, Master Iroh, is in custody here, I want him brought to me immediately."

Long Feng was hesitant to answer. Then he bowed and said, "Yes…my lord."

The Cloaked Lord nodded and then walked way with Shan-yi close behind. But no one noticed a small tear drip down his cheek…


	6. Chapter V: The True Heart of a Lord

7

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter V: The True Heart of a Lord

Dusk and the Cloaked Lord stood on a roofed balcony overlooking the vast city blanketed by a freshly cleared sky as the sun sets behind the far western wall, with Shan-Yi at his side...

"At last Ba Sing Se, is under your control, my lord, and there is surely no one more worthy of ruling it than you," Shan-yi said kindly.

"You are too kind Shan-yi," the Cloaked Lord replied. He walked forward towards the railing with his left hand supporting his elbow and his right hand up near his chin, "However, it will be the people who will decide whether or not I am worthy of ruling over them, and earning that blessing will take time."

"Not too much time I believe," Shan-yi said kindly. "Once the people see how virtuous you are…"

"Virtuous," he said calmly with a slight sadness and shamefulness. He leaned forward on the railing, "how can you say such a thing of me after what I had done earlier?"

"What your lordship did was give a tyrant what she was long overdue to receive," the former handmaiden said coldly, "Personally, my lord, I do not think you made her suffer enough?"

The Lord was silent for but a short moment before he spoke again, "Shan-yi, your hatred for the princess is understandable, considering all she has done to you, but for the sake of the future to come I must ask that you learn to set aside that hatred, and if you feel you cannot do that than I will understand if you leave my service after my union to the princess."

"No!" Shan-yi said instantly, "I could never leave my lord's service." She placed her hand to her heart. "I wish to always be of service to you in whatever way possible. I am your loyal servant till the day I die." She looked away with an expression of sorrow. "I will do my best to set aside my hatred," she looked at him, "and if my lord is successful in his plan for the princess, then perhaps," she blinked slowly as she hesitated, "perhaps I may even be able…to forgive her."

The Lord smiled a little, "I am pleased to hear that," the Lord said pleasingly, and seriously. He looked out over the city. "There is still much to be done, and much more bloodshed awaits before peace can truly begin. I will be counting on your aid."

"Lord," Shan-yi replied bowing her head lightly. She then heard foots approaching them and then quickly pulled her hood over her head.

At that moment a couple of Dai Li agents came up to them at the sides of a chubby old man, with a triangular gray beard that out reached his neck and was attached to his braided, ponytailed gray hair; he was bald on the top of his head, wore a light green, slightly worn out robe, with long, white sleeves, had a white hem that went no further than his ankles, which allowed his light green shoes with curled tips to be seen, and over his robe he wore a long green collarless overcoat with light green outlining. His face held the appearance of wisdom and calmness born from age, and he stood with his head held down and eyes closed.

"Your Lordship, we have brought the prisoner, Iroh, as you requested," one of the Dai Li agents said calmly.

The Cloaked Lord turned around, "So you have, thank you," he said kindly yet dryly. He walked forward his cloak concealing his form. He looked at the old man and smiled half a smile. "So you're the Legendry Dragon of the West. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I wouldn't call myself Legendry, but that is a name I once carried with pride long ago." the old man replied. He opened his hazel eyes and looked at the Cloaked Lord. "And just who might you be, my young cloaked friend?"

"My name is irrelevant; for now you need only know me as the Grand General of the Fire Nation Military."

"You! The Grand General," Iroh said surprisingly. "Is this some kind of joke? You're just a pup."

"Watch your mouth old man or--" Shan-yi angrily, but stopped and went quiet when the Lord raised his arm half way and silenced her.

"I may be young Master Iroh, but I assure you that my skills can more than match your experience," the Lord replied as he put his arm back behind his back. He looked at the Dai Li Agents who stood nervously still, "Untie him." The Dai Li quickly did as they were told and removed the ropes from Iroh's hands. Iroh rubbed his wrists in relief. "Shan-yi, take these two and begin looking into the slave trade matter we discussed earlier in the week."

Shan-yi was hesitant to answer. "As you wish my lord," she answered finally. Then she and the Dai Li agents left.

Iroh watched them leave, and then turned to the Cloaked Lord who had returned to gazing out over the city. "Now that we're alone, would you mind explaining why you summoned me?"

"Straight to the point, I see, very well," the Lord said turning towards the old man with a light smile. "I would like you to become my chief advisor."

"What!" Iroh said in surprise. "Are my old ears failing me or did you really just ask me, ME, a traitor of the Fire Nation, to be your advisor?"

"Yes, I did and I'm being serious," the Lord said. "I've heard a lot about you from Lt. Admiral Jee and other reliable sources. You're a wise and cunning man and I have need of such a man."

"But I'm considered a traitor. Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into if my brother found out?"

"I do, but for the moment I am not concerned," the Lord replied. He held out the royal emblem hanging from neck, "I take it you know what this is?"

Iroh looked at the emblem and then blinked slowly. "So my brother has finally found a husband for his daughter. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because of how I earned it and the rest of my position," the Lord replied letting the emblem go. "I broke into the palace and defeated you brother in an Agni Kai, and as a reward I got his daughter." He walked a little to the left. I earned the position of grand general, by defeating a rebel army led by the traitor Jeong Jeong the very next day, despite being outnumbered, and in doing so further solidified myself as the Princess's husband-to-be." He breathed slowly and took on a serious face and turned to the old man, "And earlier today in another Agni Kai I defeated Azula and left her in a near fatal state." Iroh frowned. "Her defeat was seen by hundreds of soldiers and it won't be long, I imagine, before word reaches Ozai of it. I'm sure you can figure out the rest of the situation for yourself."

Iroh was quiet. "I see," he looked at the Lord, "My Brother can't afford to remove you from power now. Doing so would make it look like he was afraid of you. Something you could use to your advantage to steal power away from him. At the same time there is a bit of a talent shortage with the Fire Nation. There are few to none with above the average abilities. So rather than have you as an enemy and risk weakening the country he would make you into his ally and better yet a part of his family, and in doing so keep the power within the royal family." The old man blinked slowly. "But I imagine you have limits as to how far you can step out of line before you rouse his wrath."

The Lord smiled half a smile, "You're correct, which is one of the reasons why I need you. To make sure that my plan goes forward smoothly."

"Plan, what plan?" Iroh asked.

The Lord went silent and turned his back to the old man. He looked out over the city and then spoke in a calm, serious, but slightly emotional tone. "Tell me, Master Iroh, is balance important?"

"What?" Iroh replied confusingly. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Please tell me," the Lord said. "Do you believe balance is important?"

"Well, if you must know, yes, I do," the old man said wisely and seriously. "Without balance the world would be a frightening place to live. Chaos would reign over order and the strong would dominate and oppress the weak rather than protect them. The world of humans would be no better than the world of beasts." Iroh closed his eyes for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yes, balance is important, for without it we cannot have peace and order, and life would lose its meaning in wake of near endless suffering."

The Lord smiled gently, "I couldn't agree more," he said. "Balance…is the basis for order, and order is the basis for peace." He leaned on the railing. A small bird flew by and landed on the roof below. He starred down at the quiet city, its people still trapped inside their homes by the lockdown ordered by Azula. "Now tell me, Master Iroh, did you know that there are two balances?"

"Two…what do you mean?" Iroh asked slightly confused.

"Within the world, Master Iroh, there are two balances," the Lord began to explain. "The two once weighed and supported one another evenly, but in the wake of Fire Lord Sozin's attack on the world one of those balances was destroyed and other slowly started to shift to one side, and has continued to do so for a hundred years." He held his head down, "Now, only chaos stands, and shielded by its blanket suffering is the only thing that has truly prospered." He stood up and to the side, the setting sun radiating behind him. "Master Iroh, I seek to realign the balance that has shifted, but before I can do that, the balance that was destroyed must first be replaced."

"Replace a balance…how do you intend to do that?"

"By making sure the Fire Nation achieves complete victory," the Lord replied seriously and stonely. "By crushing rebels who would seek to continue this chaos, by eliminating anyone who stands in the way of the restoration of order, by making all attempts at rebellion futile and unless."

"But most people hate the Fire Nation, and as long as that hatred endures there will always be rebellion and strife," Iroh said.

"Yes, but that is only if they are ruled through fear and in the grip of an iron fist," the Lord replied. "But if someone of mercy…of compassion, took the throne…someone who had the blessing of the people to rule, then peace and order would be maintained and the nation would flourish." He turned his back to the old man and looked out at the vast city. "Only one who is loved and trusted by the people truly has the right to rule them, and such trust and love cannot be earned through an iron fist. No. to earn such a blessing one must rule with an open palm, but also must not be afraid to do what is necessary to protect order, without losing sight of compassion." He turned to face Iroh whose eyes were stunned with disbelief at what he was hearing. "My plan, Master Iroh, is to first bring peace to world, restore the shifted balance and then deal with the tyrant that I, for the time being, must call my lord and master. For that, Master Iroh, I need your help."

Iroh couldn't believe his ears. His nephew's betrayal had made him believe that what little hope there was left for the world was that which lay in the hands of the Avatar and his friends, and as it stood that hope was faint and nearly extinguished. But now a new light had begun to shine, hidden so deep within the shadows, the darkness didn't even notice it. It was the most unexpected light he had ever known, but the young lord's plan involved the acceptance of a sad but harsh and highly visible reality, but it was one he himself had accepted long ago. One that the world would have to accept. He closed eyes and breathed slowly. He was silent and the young lord was patient, "You are a powerful young man, and your mind is as cunning and frightening as Azula's, yet…you have a heart of compassion." He looked at the lord seriously. "If my brother knew how you really were I don't think he would be pleased." he closed his eyes for a short moment and then opened them again looking down. "But your words hold a ring of truth that I cannot help but agree with; however, "He looked at the young lord with serious, but wise look in eye, "if your plan is to succeed, you will have to peel away decades of hate built up against the Fire Nation. You will have to show the people that you are not the tyrant they will immediately believe you to be. You will have to face hardships and pains that will make you stronger or break you. There will be those who will refuse to accept the truth about you. There will be those who will seek to hurt you and try to force you to act the way they believe you to be just by your association with the Fire Nation. Also Ozai will seek to be rid of you, for if your plan shows signs of success people will seek to flee his rule to be under yours. It will be a long path with great hardships. Are you sure you wish to walk such a path?"

"I made my decision long ago and I have no intention of changing it now," the Cloaked Lord replied.

Iroh smiled kindly, "Then I will help you in any way I can, but I will need to know more of your plan."

"Of course, but before that there is something I must tell you, about your son," the Cloaked Lord said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"What do you know about my son?" Iroh asked.

The Lord went silent. He fully immersed himself in his Cloak, and then walked past the old man off of the balcony. His unseen foots steps echoing into the silent empty hall. Iroh looked at him as he suddenly came to and stop and glanced back at him from over his shoulder.

"Let's go see your niece," the Cloaked Lord said suddenly. "I trust my healers' abilities, but I cannot help but worry for my future wife after what I did to her."

Iroh watched as he left the balcony frustrated that he suddenly avoided the subject about his son, but calmed himself, chose to be patient and then went to catch up with the Grand General.

Meanwhile else where in the palace, within her bedchambers, Princess Azula, lay still and silent in bed. Her friends, Mai and Ty Lee had changed her battered and badly burned body had been changed into her bed robes. Burn scares, remnants of the Cloaked Lord's final strike on her during their duel dominated her form. Her breathing was so light, that if not for the bit of color in her face one would think she was dead. May, Ty Lee and Zuko waited at her side for the healer to arrive, and when she did, she went right to work healing Azula's many fire-born scares, and stopping her slow, steady descent into death. When the healer was through, Ty Lee asked her if Azula would be all right, paying little to no mind to the white light fading from the girl's hands. The healer said that the princess's chi had been almost completely depleted and that it would take time for her to heal and recover. She had had healed all of Azula's burn scars that turned out not to be as bad as they appeared. However, there was a strange pattern of loose scars trailing around her neck in a perfect circle, which couldn't be healed, likely because that was where the Grand General had grabbed her. After the healer left, Ty Lee took her place and sat in the chair near the head of the bed.

She looked at Azula; the princess's hair was loose and scattered beneath her head. Ty Lee placed her hand on her friend's forehead and closed her eyes, "Her aura is a deep blue; she's feeling very depressed, even scared. The Agni Kai has left a deep wound inside her, a scar that cannot be healed by merely healing the body."

"A deep inside scar, huh," Zuko said. He touched the wide burn scar that blanketed his left eye, "I'm all too familiar with that kind of scar, and doesn't heal easily."

"And it probably never will," Mai said in a tone more depressing than usual. "In three years she'll have to marry the person who gave it to her." she held her head down and frowned with worry, "and who knows what he'll do to her."

"We can't allow it," Ty Lee said sadly. She looked at Mai and Zuko. "We can't allow him to marry her. He'll only hurt her even more. We have to find out some way to prevent it."

"As much as I share that sentiment, Ty Lee, as it stands, there's nothing we can do," Zuko said sadly but seriously. "When Azula lost the Agni Kai, she also lost pretty much all of her power."

"But she's a princess," Mai said.

"She's a princess who maintained power mostly through fear and intimidation, and the fact that she's never lost up until now helped her maintain that power, but now that she's lost she has little to no power at all," Zuko said. He looked at his sister. "Now, no matter how good of a leader she is, people will sooner try to kill her than risk doing anything that could make them an enemy of the Grand General." He closed his eyes for a short moment and then opened them half way. "I've never been a match for Azula and the Grand General has beaten both her and father and he'd probably be capable of beating uncle too. He's pretty much defeated the entire royal family. There's no way my father's going to suddenly call off their engagement. He'd much rather have the general as an ally than enemy," Zuko said.

"In other words, you're saying the general's now in a position where he could take over completely without much opposition," Mai said.

"Yeah," Zuko answered. "With Dai Li, those Yu-Yan freaks and most of the military's elite under his control, there's not much we can do. Especially while we're in Ba Sing Se."

"There has to be something we can do," Ty Lee said sadly and passionately, "I'll do anything to save Azula, from that…that monster."

"You know, you really shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," an old voice said.

Every turned towards the door in surprise.

"Uncle!" Zuko said.

"Master Iroh, what are you doing here?" Mai asked surprisingly, but depressingly, "I thought you were still locked up."

"I was, but the general had me released," Iroh said as he walked past Zuko and up to Ty Lee at the head of the bed. "May I?" he asked her. Ty Lee nodded and then stood up from the chair and moved out his way. Iroh sat down and looked at his niece. Her entire body was still, her breathing faint and silent as a gentle, almost undetectable breeze. He gently caressed the side of her face with the back of two of his fingers. He closed eyes for a while and breathed slowly and then opened them. "Azula, you always were confident, maybe a little too confident. You accepted nothing less than perfection in everything you did, and now look where that confidence has gotten you. Your inability to consider even the slightest moment that there might be someone stronger than you somewhere in the world, led you to this downfall." He blinked slowly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I heard from the general what he said to you before he struck the final blow. You should think carefully on his words and on your defeat, for it is only through accepting one's actions and defeats that one can truly grow."

He then stood and turned to Ty Lee, "Please take good care of her."

"Of course, I don't intend to leave her side for even a moment," Ty Lee said kindly.

Iroh smiled at her and headed for the door, but as he passed Zuko he stopped and glanced at him.

"Uncle…I…" Zuko started sadly.

"We will talk later Zuko, right now I business with his lordship," Iroh said seriously. He left the room closing the door behind him. He looked to his left where the Grand General stood waiting. "You know you really should go in and see her. You should speak to her and let her know of your regrets."

"I want to see her, but I don't believe her friends will let me anywhere near her. After all, despite her begging, I did not spare her the final blow."

"You did only what she would have done to you, and has done to many others in the past, but regretting what has been done and passed will only impair your journey. You must accept all of your actions no matter what they may be," Iroh said.

The Lord smiled, "You're right." He turned to leave. "Let's go to the gardens, I'll reveal everything to you there."

The two then left, not noticing that Zuko had been spying on them from the princess's chambers. He watched them leave and then looked back inside the room. Mai and Ty Le had turned their attention to Azula, and didn't notice him slip out. He looked up and down the hall. Other than occasional guard are two, the palace was near empty, the servants had already retreated to their quarters for the day. He followed the path his uncle and the general took and moved, carefully through the palace, doing his best to avoid any unwanted attention. When he finally reached the gardens, he found his uncle and the Grand General standing near the pond talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He moved and hid behind the center pillar of the open hall, but still couldn't make out what they're saying. Then suddenly the Cloaked Lord drew his sword and held it by the blade towards Iroh who then suddenly, quickly reached for it…but stopped and shook his head and then gently pushed it way. Confused and worried Zuko made an attempt to get closer. He ducked down low and then made a quick but stealthy dash for a bush near the pound. From there he was able to hear their words.

"Why do not take the blade?" the Cloaked Lord asked softly.

"If I had wanted to get revenge for my son, Ba Sing Se might not be standing here right now," Iroh said. "And the deeds of the father are not the deeds of the son. Though I am saddened and angered by your father's actions, after everything you told me, I can understand why he did it and if given the choice I probably would have tried to do it myself if I had known."

The Lord smiled. "You're a wise man, my chief advisor."

"What!" Zuko suddenly cried jumping from the bush.

"Ah, Prince Zuko I was wondering when you were going to come out," the Lord replied as Zuko walked over to them.

"Uncle, you're not actually going to help him are you?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Yes, Zuko I am, his lordship is a good man and…" Iroh replied.

"Good? He nearly killed your niece!"

"And she was going to send me to have my head cut off. What's your point?" Iroh said.

"How can you trust…"

"Prince Zuko," the Lord said calmly and seriously. Zuko looked at him with distrust and hate. "Your concern for your sister is admirable, and I don't expect you to trust me right away, but, for what it's worth, I give you my word that no further harm will come to, Azula." He looked at Iroh. "As for Master Iroh, Jee had told me a lot about him, and I knew right away, from what he told me, that I had to get such a man to be my advisor, but only if he himself agreed to it, which he has, and of his own free will."

"But it could never work. Azula sent word to father that--"

"That she conquered Ba Sing Se, I know. My men intercepted that message long ago and rewrote it, and I'm sure Fire Lord Ozai will be pleased that his brother and son were of such great aid in the conquering of Ba Sing Se."

"You mean you…," Zuko said calmly and confusingly.

The Lord nodded. "I am nothing like your father, Prince Zuko, and if anything I would seek to protect you and Master Iroh from him. As it stands, I hold enough power to keep you and Master Iroh safe as long you do not attempt to oppose the Fire Nation, and know that if you do and word of your betrayal reaches Ozai, not even my influence will be able to save you."

"Why are you doing all this?" Zuko asked confusingly.

"Because Prince Zuko, it is who I am, and do not believe in giving people what they have not earned. I know why you were banished; and what the Fire Lord saw as weakness, I see as a son's love and respect for his father, a loyalty and virtue a Tyrant like your father cannot understand."

Zuko was silent. This was the first time he had ever heard anyone speak kindly of actions on that fateful day he dueled his father and refused to fight him. He looked at the Grand General who returned his gaze with a small, gentle smile.

"Now Prince Zuko, as much as I would like to talk more with you, I have other duties that I must tend to Master Iroh shell we go," the Lord said beginning to leave.

"Yes, there's much to be discussed," Iroh said.

"Uncle…I…" Zuko said.

"We'll talk later, nephew. Right now I have work to do," the old man said kindly. He then left to catch up with his new lord. Zuko watched them leave, confusion still filling his mind.

"So master Iroh," the Lord said. "The next step in my plan involves my winning the trust and more, of the princess. However, since my training never involved dealing with such matters, what would you recommend I do?"

"Well first, you should make sure the two of you are alone when you talk to her," Iroh replied kindly, with a smile. "Second, you should make sure the location where you speak to her is someplace nice, like here in the gardens; and last and most important you shouldn't be wearing that cloak of yours."

"What's wrong with my cloak?"

"It's intimidating!"


	7. Chapter VI: A Change in Appearance

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter VI: A Change in Appearance

Night has settled and as Katara, Toph, Aang, and all of the groups' animals sleep soundly at their riverside campsite; Sokka, and the Earth King sat crossed lagged with their hands on their knees on opposite sides of a small fire, with serious expressions ruling their faces.

"So what is that you wanted to talk about?" Sokka asked curiously.

The Earth King blinked slowly, "As it now stands, Sokka, because of the ruckus we faced today, you are the only one who can walk around safely without drawing too much attention to yourself.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked confusingly.

"As you know, Toph, Katara, Aang and I were nearly captured by the Fire Nation while seeking out information in Kue-yi. This was partially because of the wanted poster posted there. It not only does it has a good picture of Aang, it also holds a detailed description about his companions, and of it the parts that stand out the most or a fifteen-year-old female water bender, a blind twelve-year-old earth bender, and an early-middle-aged man in warn royal robs, glasses, and claiming to be the Earth King," the Earth king explained stressfully. He closed his eyes halfway and looked at the fire, "and to make matters worse the reward on it is enough to allow a man to retire, permanently."

"But what did the wanted poster say about me?" Sokka asked curiously.

"In all honesty, not much, just that you were a sixteen-year-old water tribesmen, with brown hair and light brown, and fortunately there's enough young men who match that description closely enough to confuse anyone who hasn't actually seen a water tribesmen. The most likely things that could give you away are your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I insult you in anyway, but as long as you look like you're from the watertribe you will eventually be spotted out like the rest of us; and the reward is more than high to turn many against you if given the chance. You're going to need to get a new outfit as soon as possible. Once you have one you should be able to search for the information we need without drawing too much attention to yourself."

"But we don't have enough money to buy new cloths; if we did we would have done it long ago."

The Earth King reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring. "Here, I kept this ring hidden to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Its worth should be more than enough to get you some new cloths as well as a new weapon. You should be able to get both in Yuyiko." He handed the ring to Sokka.

"Why would I need a new weapon?" Sokka asked. He placed the ring deep into his pocket. "The ones I have have worked fine for me so far."

"Indeed they have. However, they're more for hunting beasts than killing men," The Earth King said with strictness in his eyes.

"What?" Sokka replied slightly startled by the King's words.

"Sokka, I understand you and your friends have gone through your journey without having to take even a single human life, but part of the reason you've been able to do that is because you were always flying on Appa. However, as far as the Fire Nation is now concern the war is pretty much over. All that remains to be dealt with are remnants of the enemy's forces, mostly the Northern Watertribe, whatever remaining Earth Kingdom armies are wondering around and of course the Avatar," the Earth King explained seriously. "By now almost everyone knows about the Avatar's Flying Bison, aka, Appa. The place the Fire Nation is going to be looking the most to try and find Appa is in the air and considering how he shads tracking him over land won't be that difficult. Our enemies will have their eyes aimed at the sky. Meaning they will be looking to shoot Appa down with, arrows, boulders or whatever they can manage to fling at him. If they do manage to shoot us down we WILL be caught off guard, we WILL be surrounded, and we WILL be out numbered, and if we're going to survive such a situation you kids or going to have to get tougher and start takings some lives, especially if you plan on partaking in the operation to free Omashu." He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "On a field of war, Sokka, in order to survive you're going to have to kill, because your enemy will be trying to do the same to you." Sokka was silent, and looking at the fire. His face was filled confusion and uncertainty.

"Sokka, you're a bright young man, you know I'm right."

Sokka gripped his knees in frustration. Yes. He did know the Earth King was right, but he was too fearful. He couldn't stand the thought of having to actually take another person's life. He'd never, in his entire life had ever had to do that, but, in the future that was to come, he knew deep down inside that he would have to someday take another person's life. Thus was the life of a warrior.

"I know what you must be feeling right now. The thought of having to take another person's life isn't easy to bear," the Earth King said. He went silent for awhile. "I've felt that feeling twice and the first time nearly got me killed."

"You've taken someone's life before?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, twice actually, both were prisoners sentenced to execution, but those are stories for another time." the King replied. He picked up one of two two feet and quarter long sticks, "Catch." He tossed the stick to Sokka who caught it and looked at it with confusion.

"What's this for?" he asked.

The Earth King then took hold of the other stick and stood.

"As I grew up, despite Long Feng's control over me, even he couldn't prevent me from be taught what every Earth Kingdom ruler has been taught since the founding of the kingdom. Now stand, you've much learn and little time to learn it, before morning."

Sokka nodded and then stood holding the stick in hand…

- - -

Come morning just before the sun took its first glance at the new day. Carrying nothing with him but a small pouch of money, the white, air-bison calling whistle and the Earth King's golden ring, Sokka left the campsite on Appa. He had earned enough of the bison's trust over the many days of their traveling together do such as long as he didn't try to take off permanently. He rode Appa to just out of sight of the capital town in the Yuran province, the town of Yuyiko. It was much larger than Song-yon and Kue-yi, almost large enough to be called a city.

Sokka got off Appa and sent him back to the others. The young warrior waved good-bye as the bison flew out of site and then turned and headed for the capital town. Dawn was half passed gone by the time he got there. The night guard was just being relieved by the day guard.

Yuyiko was surrounded by a wall, and as Sokka neared the gate he swallowed nervously. He knew that if anyone considered him to be him as a water-tribesman, than there'd be little chance for escape. Upon his arrival at the gates, the guards greeted him politely as he entered the large town. The young man gave out a breath of relief and continued on his way, not noticing the black cloaked figure following him along the roof tops.

Sokka walked through the town looking left and right when he came upon a small shop with a sliding door that had a window on each side. Through one of the windows he could see displays of armor and weapons on one side and displays of cloaks and traveling clothes the other. Sokka checked the door and found that it was open and entered. The shop was quiet and lit only by the day light that shined through the windows. He looked around and his eyes caught sight of a black leather cuirass with shoulder pads attached, and a black bracer hanging at each side. He examined the armor for a while and then turned towards a stone counter in the back with a doorway hidden by a cloth curtain at the end of it.

"Hey! Is anyone here? Hello!" he called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your keep your sword point in the ground," an old voice cried. Then from the doorway in the back stepped a chubby old men with tanned skill, a gray bard attached to long gray hair, a winkled face, and bald on the top of his head. He wore a green tunic and pants and light green full sized apron. His old brown eyes locked onto Sokka.

"Greetings, young man and welcome to Sing and Lin's traveler's shop. Every piece of equipment you could possibly need for a safe travel can be found here. So what can I do for yah?" he asked with his hands hanging on his brown belt

"Hi I—"

"Nope don't tell me," the old man cheerfully. He closed his eyes and aimed his head up a little, "ah…you need a good set of traveling gear for a long and dangerous journey."

"Uh…yeah," Sokka said confusingly, "but I—"

"You also need a strong and sturdy weapon to ensure your safety on the perilous road ahead."

Sokka just looked at the old man with a confused and a slightly annoyed face. "Yeah, but I—"

"You want to know about that piece of black armor hanging behind you and whether or not it will grant you the protection you need," the old man said confidently.

"Uh…yeah," Sokka said. "How'd you--?"

"How did I know all that? Well my boy it comes with experience. That and the fact that nine other young men before you had come in here for those very same reasons, but none of them had the money to pay for their equipment," the old man answered. He looked at Sokka dryly. "I hope you're different."

"Yeah…don't I worry I can pay. Now about the—"

"Yes, the armor," the old man interrupted. He walked over and stood near the armor and held up his left hand to it. "Well this here cuirass is one of the finest pieces I've ever made. It will protect you from the cold, the rain, won't get to hot on scorching spring and summer days, and will protect you from both sword and axe blows, and missed fired arrows. Why it will protect you from practically anything even a fire-bender's flames for a time, but watch out for straight forward stabs or you might find yourself in a very, very ugly situation." The old man said his hands hanging on his belt, "My name's Sing by the way," he held out his hand to Sokka, "owner of this fine establishment along side my wife Lin, nice to meet you, and what might your name be boy?"

"I'm So…" Sokka began but then stopped. Thought quickly and then said, "I'm Soki," he said shaking the man's hand.

"Well Soki, this here armor goes for a reasonable price of twenty coins. Take it or leave it."

"That sounds fair enough, I'll take it now—"

"Let me guess you a need a new traveling outfit?"

"Well actually…yeah," Sokka replied.

"Well, then might I point you towards to this fine black outfit," the old man said guiding Sokka to a black, short sleeved shirt and pants hanging on the wall above a pair of black rough leather boots with straps of leather tied lightly around the mouths, and the ankles, and hanging next to it was a black, hooded cloak.

"It's a fine set of clothing, my wife made it. The shirt can act as an under shirt for the cuirass, and it will give you something comfortable to sleep in at night, and for few coins extra I'll throw in the cloak. It's thick and sure to keep you dry even in the heaviest of rains and like the cuirass it won't heat you up too much in hot weather. Don't ask me how, it's a close kept family secret," Sing explained, his hands hanging on his belt.

Sokka looked at the outfit and the cloak next to it and then at cuirass behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought and then said, "I'll take it, all of it. The outfit, the cloak and the cuirass."

"Alright. Now for payment—"

"Will this cover it?" Sokka interrupted. He pulled the Earth King's golden ring from his money pouch and tossed it to the old man and then went about taking down the outfit and cloak from the wall."

The old men caught it and looked at the ring carefully, and then went wide eyed with a whistle of surprise, "Wow! This is solid gold! Yeah, this will cover it and whatever weapon you're planning to buy."

"Great. I'll need a long sword, the best you have," Sokka said with the outfit and cloak hanging over one of his arms, as he took down the cuirass and its braces. "Is there some where I can change?" He asked.

"Sure in the back."

"Thanks," Sokka said. He ran to the back of the room.

Sing watched him go and then looked at and ring. He gazed at it for the longest and then found the engraving of the Earth Kingdom emblem inside the ring and a set of lettering symbols sitting next to it on both sides. He gazed more closely at the symbols and then took on a serious face and blinked slowly. "So Kuei…you've decided to fight have you," he breathed slowly. "If I could have saved you from Long Feng's manipulation you might have been able to prevent Ba Sing Se's fall." He closed his eyes for a moment and held the ring in the grip of his palm. He looked up at the ceiling and then all around his shop. He then gave off a sigh and smiled a small but sad smile and shook his head. "My days as a warrior bender are done, but," he closed his eyes and breathed in deep, "that doesn't mean I can't prepare someone else in my stand. That boy holds promise. Yes. Much promise indeed, but he has much to learn and has not yet fully entered reality. He cannot see. He does not know," he closed his eyes, and then smiled. "Yes. I'll help him out a little. It may be a little cruel, but I'm sure he can handle it." Sing smiled. "Now the best long sword I have is…ah yes…that one will do. I won't have any further need for it anyway."

He then went and walked behind the counter in the back and pulled out a black two and quarter foot wooden case. He opened it and inside surrounded by silk patting was a black hilted long sword with a short guard that's ends curled up into small balls, and a smooth, double edged, sleek blade two fingers in width. Lying next to the sword was a black sheath, with the engraving of a running fox on both sides, one running up towards the steel plated mouth and the other running down towards the point.

Sing looked at and held it in hands. "It's been many years my old friend since I last held you." He closed his eyes for and moment and then opened them half way. "I'm too old to make use of you anymore, but I'm sure that young man will take good care of you."

He slide blade into its sheath. The smooth, gentle cry of sliding metal against metal echoed about the air until the blade clicked into place. He held it in his hands once more and closed his eyes in thought, but opened them as Sokka stepped from the back room fully dressed in his new attire.

The black cuirass lay over the his new black, short-sleeved shirt; the black pants reached to his ankles and were neatly stuffed into his new black boots that were both strapped by two brown pieces of leather, one around ankles and the other around the mouth of the boot. He wore a brown leather belt around his waist and black bracers hid his wrists, held in place by a two strips of brown leather tied at the ends of each bracer; and around his neck lay his new black cloak that stretched down to just above his ankles with the hood hanging behind him waiting to be used.

In his hands he carried a flat, black mask in the outline shape of a fox head, with straight sides and angles in place of curves, and two long strips of cloth tied to either side.

"Hey," Sokka said turning to the old men. "I found this old mask on top of some coal in the back would you--?"

"Be willing to part with it," Sing interrupted. He looked at the mask then flicked his hand as he said, "Take if you want it. I was just gonna keep it as fuel for my forge."

"Thanks," Sokka replied. He strapped the mask to his belt at his side. "Now, about that—"

"The long sword, yes," Sing interrupted again, ignoring the light expression of annoyance on Sokka's face.

He went to Sokka and handed him the sheathed sword. "This sword is, the Fox Tail, it's one of my finest works. The blade it self was forged through earth bending until the ore was no longer bendable. I can guarantee you that there are few blades in the world that can match its sharpness and durability."

Sokka took the sword and pulled it from its sheath. He starred in aw of it. Its blade glistened in the morning light, and the feel was magnificent. It wasn't too heavy, or too light. He shook it once. He'd be able wield it easily without too much difficulty.

"This is amazing," he said excitingly. "The feel is unbelievable."

Sing nodded seriously, "Yes, but it is not a toy for the ill experienced. To wield this blade safely one must have control over their emotions and full focus in both mind and body. Otherwise you're more likely to hurt yourself, or an ally, when fighting with it."

Sokka looked at the old men, and then slipped the sheath onto his back under his cloak, with it's mouth poking from beneath the rough black cloth. He then walked to the center of the store's open floor. He placed his left foot forward, slightly bent, as he stood sideways, and held the sword in his right hand slightly above his head with the point of the blade aimed forward. He held out his left hand in the same direction. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply but slowly, and then slowly swung the sword down and around to the side, bringing his left arm back. He then swung the sword from side to side in somewhat circler motion and then flipped it in a full circle, held it backwards and stabbed back behind him. He then flipped it back forward spinning all the way and then jabbed forward at the air, and then spun the blade in circles a few times while swinging it from side to side, backing up slowly and then turned in a full circle and swung hard at the air as if he was slashing into an enemy's side, and then flipped the blade held it backwards, with only a nail's width of space between his arm and the blade. He swung his right arm forward the blade held tightly in hand, slashing the air and swing the sword forward into a normal hold. From there he went about swinging the sword in a complex, yet graceful dance of stabs, slashes and spins, stabbing back behind him every now and again.

Sing watched him the entire with an intrigued expression. He nodded as he watched the young man, "He's good," he said under his breath, "though almost completely untrained, he'll have no problem mastering that style and quickly. His movements are rough at best, but he'll no doubt clean it up as he moves forward." He blinked slowly. "I just hope I'm not making a mistake by sending him."

When Sokka finished, Sing nodded in approval of what he saw. "Impressive, you seem to have a knack for the Jien style."

"Thanks. I--," Sokka said

"Only just started learning it. Yes, I could tell that by your display. It was rough at most and slower than those with more experience. You just need to keep practicing and in time your body will memorize the movements to the point where you won't even have to think about it, but I wouldn't recommended using it in actual combat, until you've had some more practice, unless the need is dire."

"You know something of the Jien style?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Of course, I use to teach it back when I was apart of the Earth Kingdom military," Sing said. "Long story about how and why I left, won't bore you with the details." He hung his hands onto his belt. "Well…you've paid for your clothes, but this gold ring is worth more than what you bought. Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment, but," Sokka said as he slipped the sheathed Fox Tail, "would you happen to know anything at all about a wanderer called the Crimson Dragon?"

The old man's face turned serious, but was hidden by calmness, "The Crimson Dragon…now why would you be asking about him?"

"No, reason important, just curiosity," Sokka lied smoothly. "I heard in Song-yon and Kue-yi that he played a large part in cleaning up Yuran, and that he's responsible for its towns' current ruling councils."

"That he is," the old man replied. "He's a great man the Crimson Dragon and just the kind of man needed in these difficult times. He understands the importance of the common man, and that without him a nation cannot exist."

"What can you tell me about him?" Sokka asked.

"Not much I'm afraid, but…" Sing said craftily, stroking his beard, "I believe Lord Liu Yin may know."

"Lord Liu Yin? Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"He was once the leader of a small settlement east of the Yuyiko that opposed the collection of bandits and slave traders that once held control over the region," Sing explained. "When the Crimson Dragon arrived with his men, Liu Yin and his militia assisted him in cleaning things up around here and the other towns. He's now the governor the province. He spent more time with Crimson Dragon than anybody. If you want more detailed information, Lord Liu Yin is the guy to see, but be warned, the information won't come free. You'll have to earn it. I heard he's been looking for someone to handle a little job, but I don't anything more beyond that."

"Where can find him?" Sokka asked.

"In the town hall in the back of the square, he's an old student of mine, so when you get there just say that Sing sent you."

"Right," Sokka said. "Well I need to get going now, but thank you for you help." He then left the shop in a hurry.

Sing watched him leave from the doorway of his shop with a serious face. "Careful boy, where I send you is no place for the hesitate." His eyes then looked up and spotted the black cloaked figure following Sokka from along the roof tops, before vanishing into the shadow of a tell building. He blinked slowly. "Be very careful boy. You may be searching for the Crimson Dragon, but he's already got eyes on you."

Sokka ran down the road towards the town hall as the town streets slowly started to fill with people. He then suddenly stopped upon spotting a wanted poster with Aang's picture on it. He looked at it and frowned as he read the details and descriptions about the Avatar's companions. He griped his fist in frustration then quickly calmed himself. He then took the fox mask from his side and put it on. Then he flipped the cloak's hood onto his head and continued on his way. People who looked at him tried not to make eye content and the guards watched him closely as he walked down the streets towards the town hall his head and face hidden by hood and mask…


	8. Chapter VII: Sokka’s Trial

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter VII: Sokka's Trial

Sokka stood still and silent in the light green stone walled office off of Governor Liu Yin. The office was large and perfectly squared with a brown marble floor and light brownish-green walls. Within four feet and perfectly aligned with each corner stood a brown marble pillar, in the back was a large window that took the entire top half of the back wall, was divided by two short pillars, and held an astonishing view of the town. Sitting a few feet in front of the center portion of the back wall facing the door, was a light brown, dark brown outlined desk, with a dark brown armless chair. Upon the desk lay five neatly stacked blank strolls sitting in top right corner and half-used scroll sitting in the center just before the chair. The center of the floor was blanketed by a dark red rug bearing the Fire Nation emblem. On both sides of the door stood strange, yet exotic looking big leafed plants sitting in dark brown clay pots, and lined up against the center of the left wall were three bookshelves, each one almost completely filled with scrolls of different sizes.

His face hidden by cloak and mask, Sokka stood silently with his eyes locked upon a man in his early thirties, in the sleek, refined dark red robes of a Fire Nation governor. He had short brown hair, and fair skin. He was looking out the window when Sokka entered the office and the attendant who escorted him announced his arrival before leaving and returning to her duties.

Lord Liu Yin stood quiet and still and Sokka waited patiently.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Liu Yin said with his hands behind his back as he looked out over the large town. "It's hard to believe that it was filled with nothing but pain and suffering a month ago. The people all really pulled together to make Yuyiko what it is today, and none of it would have been possible if not for his lordship. The people of Yuran are forever in his debt. If he hadn't come here this entire town would still under the control of vandals and slavers." He breathed deeply with a smile. "His lordship turned this once out of the way province into a bushel of activity. There are so many merchants doing business here these days that we've had to expand the roads. The people are so much happier than I've ever seen them been. Whenever I inspect the streets with the guards I always see smiles on their faces." He then finally turned to Sokka with light brown eyes, "And as the governor it is my duty to see to it that those smiles remain." He walked up and sat down in his chair. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I take it you're here about the job."

"Yes…ah…yes," Sokka said slightly deepening his voice.

"And just who are you?"

"My name's…" Sokka started. He went into quick thought and then smiled beneath his mask. "You can call me The Black Fox."

"The Black Fox, catchy," the governor said. He looked at Sokka from top to bottom. "Well, Black Fox, the job I have for you will not be an easy one, and it will be dangerous."

"Just tell me what it is and I'll tell you if it's dangerous," Sokka said bravely and seriously, trying to act like a professional mercenary.

"Very well," Liu Yin said, impressed by Sokka's act, "In the past couple of weeks a small group of bandits has begun plaguing or merchants on the road. At first the acts were merely ones of intimidation, but in recent days they've begun to steal from whoever they attack, leaving their victims more or less unharmed."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sokka asked.

"Yes and no," Liu Yin replied seriously. "Though I am pleased that the victims are unharmed, I also feel that these attacks are more than simple acts of thievery. I was fifteen when this region came under the control of criminals. So I know from experience how real bandits really are and these thieves that are attacking our merchants are anything but real bandits."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because of the way they're operating. When these bandits first revealed themselves they were only trying to intimidate never really hurting anyone or taking anything. Now a week later they've started to actually take the merchants' cargo. Also, the son of the former governor, Lord Giyuto Hujino has suddenly begun to denounce my rule and has been claiming, rather confidently, that if he were governor the bandit attacks would stop."

"So let me guess, you think this Lord Giyuto is behind the bandit attacks?"

"Yes," the governor replied. "My reasons for thinking such are because of his father, Lord Shyton Hujino, who used to govern Yuran before his lordship came. During the aftermath of the liberation, one of the captured bandit chiefs in a desperate bid to save himself said that he and others had made a deal with old Lord Shyton that if they left the nobility in the region alone and gave him a quarter of their profits he would make them the region's guard. This in turn allowed them to conduct their activities without worry of prosecution. At first his lordship didn't act because it was only one person's word, but after hearing the same thing from seven other bandits, and the finding of slaves in Lord Shyton's home during an investigation, his lordship personally arrested Lord Shyton ordered him executed for crimes against the people. His son, Lord Giyuto, said nothing out loud about his father's death, but he was furious when he learned that he would not be given what believe to be his birthright, the governorship of the province. He was even angrier when he heard that I, common man of common birth, was being appointed to the position. Had he made vow for revenge or threat I could have arrested him for treason."

"But he's trying to denounce your rule and get you removed. Isn't that enough of a reason to arrest him?" Sokka asked.

"I could, but that would be the tyrant way of doing things, also the people have shown doubt that he'd rule better than me because of his family's history, and though I personally believe it is wrong to judge a man by the legacy his father; I have to say it pleases me because it buys me the time I need to deal with this matter, but I must hurry for if blood is split," he blinked slowly and was silent for a well with a sad face. "The people will start to listen to Giyuto's lies."

"So what is it that you want me to do?" Sokka asked.

"Though I can have Giyuto arrested on the charge of attempted disruption of order. It would be better if could prove he's behind the bandit attacks. A paid informant, one of Giyuto's servants, informed us that Giyuto's been communicating with the bandits via massager hawk, and that he was planning to meet with the bandits personally tomorrow night," Liu Yin explained. "The opportunity couldn't be more perfect. I want you go to the bandits' camp and catch him in the act. Watch the bandits until he shows up and then single the regional guard. The guards will then move in and capture both Giyuto and the bandits. However--"

"Wait a minute," Sokka interrupted, "So basically you want me to be a scout for you, right? So why do you even need me at all? Couldn't you use one of your own men for this?" Sokka questioned.

Liu Yin went silent for a while and closed his eyes. "You're right. I could just send a member of the Regional Guard to handle this assignment; however, if the bandits see the guards coming they may try to escape with Giyuto as hostage, making him a victim and not a collaborator." He looked at Sokka. "After you single the guards I want you to attack and wound Giyuto, not kill, wound, and if necessary protect him from the bandits, until the guards arrive. Know that if you kill him I won't be upset, because the act be easily blamed on the bandits, but you're payment we will be halved. The reason I want him alive is because I would like to make an example of him to show the rest of the nobility in the region what will become of those who think they can hold themselves above the law because of their status. Also, to answer your earlier question, if I were to send one with an affiliation to the guard and he failed to wound Giyuto and the noble escaped, Giyuto could claim that I tried to assassinate him which would put me in a very difficult position with the rest of the nobility especially those who are already displeased by the very fact that I hold power. Furthermore because I was born a commoner there's a good chance they could petition the Fire Lord to remove me from power and replace me with someone who's more interested in the desires and needs of the nobility over the needs of the common people. That is something I cannot allow, and it is for that reason that I asked Sing to help me find someone who can handle this job." He breathed slowly and Sokka stood still with his heart beating faster than normal.

"I won't lie to you. This mission will be dangerous. Giyuto is more than likely to have his private guard with him to protect him from possible betrayal. Wounding him will not be easy. You will likely have to first quickly take out his guards and then move to deal with him in confusion of the attack. There is also the possibly that you will have to contend with the bandits as well, depending on how you go about you're mission. You're attack will have to be swift and decisive. There can be no room for error." Liu Yin explained seriously. He then reached into drew in his desk and pulled out a small rough leather pouch and tossed it to the end of his desk were Sokka stood, who in turn looked at in confusion. "That pouch, holds twenty silver coins. It's your advance payment of two hundred coins, should you still desire to take the job, and if you succeed in your mission, with Giyuto alive, you may name the rest of your payment."

Sokka looked at the bag of coins. Their group was low on money and they could really use some new equipment and perhaps a comfortable sleep in actual beds. Something that was a rare occasion for them, but…he was afraid, for that pouch had a viper's tail to it. The mission he would have to undergo would indeed be dangerous and would be like nothing he'd ever done before. If he was hesitate and made even the most minor of mistakes, he was doomed. But they needed the money, they needed the information. But was he up to it? Was he truly up to the task that was being asked of him? He closed his eyes for a moment and thought back on all of his adventures up until then. He was rarely at the front of the fighting. He was the team's thinker, their planer, their...idea guy.

He gripped his fists, opened his eyes and looked at the pouch. He reached for it, but then stopped for a moment and closed his eyes in hesitation, and then opened them and snatched up the pouch…there was no going back now…

Liu Yin nodded closed eyed and breathed slowly. "The operation will not commence until the sun starts to set tomorrow. For the time being Return to Sing's shop and wait. Someone will come retrieve you when it's time."

Sokka nodded and left the governor's office. Outside in the hall he stood still and quiet. He looked at the pouch and gripped it in frustration. He then loosened his grip, breathed a sighed and tied the pouch to his waist and left the town hall.

As he was told, he went back to Sing's shop, but found a sign that read closed upon arriving, and was surprised when he found the door open. He entered and the closed the door behind him and locked it. The shop was silent. The windows were covered up by curtains blocking out the sun from entering and the room instead was relying on candles for light. Sokka walked forward a little his heart beat steadily but nervously.

"Sing!" he cried. "Are you here? The governor told me to come back here to wait?"

There was no answer. Sokka started worry. He placed his hand Fox Tail's hilt and headed for the back room. He passed through the curtain and looked around. The backroom was small and held a forge in the corner next to a stone, roofless box filled with coal. Sokka looked around and was surprised when he found another door he hadn't noticed when he was there earlier. He walked to the door and slid it open. Behind it were some stairs leading down. He followed the stairs and they led him to a large room lit by touches on the walls. Light and shadow warred for dominance as he gazed about it slowly. All was silent.

Then suddenly, his heart started to quicken and a feeling of distress started to befall him. He knew this feeling well. Yes. He knew it very well. He had felt it often during his hunts for the group. The feeling grew stronger and his heart pace quicken. He then hear breathing echo behind him and intimately drew his sword turned around and held it up with his free hand supporting the point of the blade as the sound steel hitting steel echoed throughout the room. All was silent Sokka held his sword up as he held back the blade of his attacker, when a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

"Well done boy," the voice said.

Sokka's heart suddenly calmed, "Sing…"

The old man lifted his long sword off the Fox Tail and then stepped back to allow Sokka to get a better look at his assailant.

"It is you, what the hell do you think your doing scaring me like that?" Sokka asked angrily his heart still slighting racing.

"Sorry, boy, I had to test you. To see where you were at and you have a lot to learn and little time to learn it. You're senses are weak at best, boy, but that is because you allowed fear into your heart, and when you let in fear you let in hesitation and that can lead you to death. You need to block out all emotions, boy, or you'll not return alive from tomorrow's mission. You also need to improve your skills with a sword. Because Giyuto will have professional guards and they will be your greatest threat. The bandits themselves are just local thugs looking for a fast coin. They're combat skill are self-taught and basic at most, but they'll still have the advantage of numbers," Sing explained. He blinked slowly, light and shadow reflecting off his face. "Now ready yourself boy, because you have a lot to learn."

Sokka didn't say anything he just took a stance, and Sing attacked again…

* * *

Night of the following day had come almost like a shot dream for Sokka. All day yesterday he trained with Sing learning more and more about the Jien style. He had to learn how to block out his emotions and act quickly and swiftly. He had to memorize the location of human vital points. He had to learn how to better follow his instinct and through doing so greatly improved his senses. One exercise, he remembered, during a sparing match with Sing. The old man attacked him fiercely as if he was trying to kill him. During that time Sokka felt his heart race like never before. It was a frightening experienced that lasted only for a short while at most before Sing knocked the frighten Sokka's sword from his hand and put his own to the boy's throat. This excise was repeated four times until Sokka was able to maintain control of his emotions and keep calm in the face of wild aggression.

For the last day and half he had been training hard and long and had not seen the light of day until a member of the regional guard came for him and guided him to their camp in the forest that separated Yuran from the outside world. After learning the location of the bandit's camp, which stood at the edge of the forest, he made his why there quietly not knowing of the shadowy figure that followed and watched him from high above.

He stood in a tree hovering over the bandit's camp. There were five bandits in total and they had yet to detect him, but even the slightest move could alert them to his presence. He watched and waited as the sun bid the day farewell and the moon rose to say hello to a new evening. Then finally his patience paid off a when regally decorated carriage pulled by ostrich-horses drove up at the edge of the camp and from it stepped a man in his early thirties wearing noble red robes outlined in gold, had black hair, a cold deceitful expression, and ambition in his black eyes. Exiting from the carriage after him was a man in leather armor and armed only with a single sword at his side. They were joined by the carriage driver who was also armored and armed only with a sword.

Sokka watched as the three men approached the bandits and stood a few feet away from the campfire in the center. He listened carefully, but nervously to what they were saying.

"So how's it going boss," one of the bandits asked.

"Not so good, my words are being ignored and those of the nobility who want Liu Yin gone don't act because he's done nothing that they could exploit and is still popular with the common folk," the noble replied.

"So what do you want us to do, Lord Giyuto?" a bandit asked.

"I want you to kill," Giyuto replied. "From here on when you attack all are to be left dead except for one badly injured survivor to tell the story of his friends' demise. That should convince the people that Liu Yin is an incompetent fool. Who needs to be replaced," he gave off an evil grin, "for the good the province."

One of the bandits smiled. "Don't worry, will get the job done. Just remember you're end of the bargain."

"Don't worry you will be well rewarded for your efforts."

Sokka had heard enough. He knew then what he had to do. His ears picked up the light sound of night creatures fleeing out of the way of something. The regional guard was near. He reached into a small pouch at his side and pulled out a small ball made of parchment with a fuse poking out the top. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple of small flints, which he used to light the fuse. He then stood found a clear path trough the breaches and then threw it into the air. Within moments a bright light filled the sky and alerted and bandit's and noble's attention.

"What was that?" Giyuto asked fearfully.

Sokka gripped the Fox Tail's hilt and closed his eyes. He knew what he was about to do. His heart hung heavy with the regret of not being to able see his sister one last time.

"Something's not right here," Giyuto said worryingly. "Let's get back to town. You men know what to do tomorrow. I expect good results."

"Don't worry my lord we won't let you down. You just make sure that we get our reward when the time comes."

"As I said before you'll—"

Just then something hit the fire and a bright light blinded all within the camp. Sokka jumped from the tree, smashed through the five bandits flipped over the campfire and charged for Giyuto on the other side of the camp. But his path was impeded by one of the noble guard's who'd gained back enough of his sight to see him and attack. Sokka dodged the assault, but had little time to waste. The guard was still partially blinded and the young man took advantage of that to strike him down. He drew his sword and knocked the guard's weapon from his hand and delivered swift stabbed to his stomach.

All was silent for Sokka. The guard's still warm blood rushed through the newly opened hole like water through a creaked dam and followed down the blade and onto his hands. Sokka then pulled his sword from the men's stomach just as his partner was about to strike him. Sokka blocked the assault and fought with him for but a short moment before he knocked the man's sword away and slashed his chest. Fox Tail's blade cut through the guard with ease and blood sprayed from the opening as the guard feel to the ground motionless. The first step of his mission complete Sokka turned to Lord Giyuto who had finally regained enough of his site to see what was going on. He shook in frightful panic at the sight of his two dead guards and turned for his carriage only to find a dark figure wearing a black cloak and, fox mask standing in his way. The noble trembled in fear as the figure raised his blade and slashed his leg forcing him to let out a cry of pain that echoed throughout the forest. The noble lay on ground clinching his teeth and gripping his wound. He looked up to see his attacker only to find that they had fled.

Sokka had sheathed his sword and returned to the tree from whence he came. He watched from there as the regional guards charged into the camp and arrested the bandits with little struggle and captured the wounded noble. He watched the guards force the corrupted noble and his five bandits into the carriage and drove away back towards town.

The fire had been dosed before they left, but Sokka didn't need the light to see his blood covered hand shaking. Everything had happened so fast that he had little to no time to think about it, until then. He looked at his hands as they trembled and gripped them in frustration, but they wouldn't stop shaking. He had taken the lives of not one but two men, whose bodies were till lying on the ground for whatever beast that desired the taste of human flash. He pulled out the white air-bison calling whistle and blew on it. Silence rolled through the air and he jumped down from the tree and removed his mask and hood and sat down with his head buried in his arms.

He stayed that way for the longest until he felt a large blast of air rush by him. He raised his head and stood, to find Appa bearing three passengers he knew very well: Katara, Aang, and Toph.

"Sokka!" Katara cried joyfully. She jumped from Appa's large saddle and ran to him and hugged him. "I was so worried. When you didn't come back from Yuyiko I thought..." she went silent when he didn't return her hug. She relinquished her hug and held his forearms gently. She looked into his eyes. Something had happened. She could see it. She could feel it. Something inside of him had suddenly changed. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, and he seemed to had hardened somehow. "Sokka, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked concerningly.

Sokka was silent and blinked slowly, "Nothing, Katara. I'm just tired that's all." He walked passed her and climbed up into Appa's large basket like saddle and sat in silence, his mask held in hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Toph asked.

Aang looked at his friend. "I don't know, but I think we should just leave him alone for now. He'll tell us what happened when he's ready."

Then he and Toph claimed up onto Appa.

Katara followed, but then stopped when she spotted the two shadowy bodies lying on the ground and went to them. She touched one of them gently. These deaths were recent. She then looked up at her brother fearfully, yet sadly. "Oh Sokka…you…"

"Hey Katara come on. The Earth King's waiting," Aang yelled.

Katara climbed aboard and went to brother and sat next to him. She looked at him, and tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. All she could do was dry the small tear that dripped from his eye.

But as they drove away, they didn't notice the two shadowy cloaked figures that landed into the now empty camp from the trees. The two examined the bodies and nodded to one another. Then one picked up a stick lit it with some small flints from his cloak and set the two bodies ablaze. Then one of them blew on a silent reed whistle and a hawk flew from the sky and landed on his arm while his partner pulled out a piece parchment and some ink and started writing a message…


	9. Chapter VIII: A Story, A Promise, An Awa

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter VIII: A Story, A Promise, An Awakening

Nigh…and the moon shines bright over the Yuran forest, and as the river ever follows its gentle swiftly moving current, filling the air with sound of a hundred gentle slashes. The Avatar and his companions lay silent and sleep at their campsite. But with sleep comes dreams, and one member of the group is being troubled by his.

His black hilted sword laying next to him along side his black cloak, neatly folded, atop his black shirt, which laid atop his leather cuirass; Sokka tosses and turns for his memories of earlier events in the night had become ever repeating dreams that hunted his ever sleeping moment until he finally came to a stop opened his wary eyes and sat up from his sleeping bag. Expelling a cold sweat he stood up, and stepped his bare feet onto the cold moist soil of the ground. He turned and walked towards the river and then sat down cross lagged on a stone plate with his eyes looking forward into the darkness of the forest.

He closed his eyes and when the sudden but faint sound of bare feet echoed through his ear. He opened his wary eyes and watched as an early middle-aged man, with long brown, green pants and light green eyes sat beside him. It was the Earth King, out his worn royal robs and small glasses.

Sokka said nothing at first, but then asked, "It doesn't go away does it?"

The Earth King was silent. He blinked slowly and then spoke, "I was fifteen. It was my coming of age ceremony as member of the royal family. It was a custom that could not be avoided no matter what the situation was. It was a ceremony my father had undergone and his father before him and so on." He closed his eyes. "It was a combat ritual in which I would have to fight and defeat an opponent in the palace arena. My opponent was a prisoner from the dungeons. I found my goal simple enough and figured that it would be easy, but just before the match one of my instructors came to me and said. He told me that no matter what I had to win. No. He said that I had no choice but to win. He said that I had to block out all emotions or I would not leave the arena floor when the duel was over. At first I didn't understand what he meant" He closed eyes half-way and looked down at the river. "But the moment the duel started I did. The person I was to fight wasn't just any prisoner. He was a prisoner, once a palace guard, sentenced to execution. The same prisoner that I myself had sentenced for attempting to rape one of the palace handmaidens. A raping that I myself had throated.

This man hated me, he despised me, he wanted to kill me," the king breathed slowly and sorrowfully, anxiety dominating his every breath. "It was then I realized the meaning of my instructor's words. My goal wasn't to just defeat this man, my goal was to kill him. I was to be his executioner." He closed his eyes for a moment in silence as he thought back on that fateful day of his life. "Words alone cannot describe how I felt that day. The anxiety, the fear, intensiveness of the moment." He breathed deeply but quickly. "At first I was hesitate. Merely dodging his attacks, until he pinned me against the wall. My heart raced as I dodged his blows at my head moving from side to side." He opened his eyes half-way again. "I didn't want to kill. I REALLY didn't want to take another person's life, but I had no choice. If I didn't this man was going to kill me. No one was going to come to my rescue. This was a ritual that every earth king before me had under gone and passed. I had to fight back, I had to win or…I would have to die." He closed eyes once more, sorrow and seriousness gripping his tone. "I fought back and defeated my opponent. His life lost and his body dragged away to, even this day, I know not where." He opened his eyes and breezed slowly. He looked out over the river. "What I remember most about that, after the deal, was how my hand just wouldn't stop shaking, and how my heart raced with mix feelings of fear and self-loathing for what I had just done. It was an experience I would never forget and it wouldn't be the last time I had to kill."

He breathed deeply and looked out over the river. "The second time I had to kill was to fully secure my position on the throne. I was once again put against a prisoner that I myself had sentenced to execution, but unlike last time, I didn't hold back and I didn't hesitate. I struck him down quickly and without mercy. I didn't even remember what crime I had sentenced him to death for. All I remembered is what happened the last time I hesitated to kill, and even till this day I have never forgotten." He blinked slowly, and went silent for awhile. "So no, what you are feeling now, regret, sorrow, the self-loathing of having ceased another person's existence. Those feelings never truly go away, however," he stood and turned away from the river, "you can't allow them to control your life. You must learn to put them behind you for it is only then can you truly move on with your life, and do what one must do to survive."

Sokka, closed his eyes. He had listened to the Earth King's Story, but it had not made him feel better. He understood the truth of the Earth King's words, but the moment he killed for the first time he felt that something inside of him had started to change, and he feared this change.

"I understand all to well the change you are feeling," the Earth King said. "But how far that change takes you depends on your actions. "He walked a little and then looked back. "You're a good man, Sokka, and I know that no matter what happens or what decisions you'll face, you'll do the right thing whether it be on the path your currently on or another path awaiting you elsewhere in the future. It's your life and it's all in your hands." He then walked away back his sleeping bag.

Sokka continued to look out at the river. Sorrow and regret tightly held his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment and gripped his fist as he thought about evenings earlier events. He then opened his eyes and stood. He started to head back to his sleeping bag when he suddenly stopped and quickly turned his head upward towards the trees…there was nothing there…confused, he shook his head and then returned to his sleeping bag figuring that he just needed some sleep.

However, standing where he was looking but could see nothing were two figures in black cloaks, both watching him and smiling lightly but slyly at what had just happened.

Sokka laid down back into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes hoping not to be disturbed the memories of his first kills.

Meanwhile, in the former capital of fallen Earth Kingdom. Lay the Princess Azula in her chambers as she continuously moans while tossing and turning in a cold sweat. Sitting at her side was Ty lee tired and fatigued, the girl's eyes continuously tried to close only to be jerked open again. This process continued until finally Ty lee could keep her eyes open no longer and she drifted into sleep. But despite her tired state, Ty lee forbid her body from falling upon her friend, and so her body rocked back and forth trying to find a more comfortable position until it could no longer resist the blades of fatigue and started to lean to side out of the chair, but the fall was stopped in its decent and Ty lee was picked up into the arms of sixteen year old young man in a dark crimson cloak.

Ty lee opened her eyes and frowned lightly, "You…" she said with a tired tone of anger trying, with no success, to slap the person holding her. "No…You won't hurt Azula…anymore…I won't let you…" Then tiredness overcame her once more and she fell into slumber.

The Cloaked Lord looked at Ty lee as he held her up. The teenage girl was sound asleep, her head leaning against his chest. He smiled at her, "You're a good friend, Ty lee," he said kindly. He then turned and took her to the fire place where Mai lay asleep on one of two futons. He laid Ty lee down on the vacant futon and pulled the covers of over her. He then looked at the dying fire in the fireplace. Slowly the Fire suddenly gained strength until its light was faint but strong enough to maintain the heat in the room.

The Cloaked Lord then stood and turned his attention to the lightly moaning, tossing and turning princess. He went to her and sat on the bed at her side. He touched the side of her face gently and her tossing and turning suddenly ceased. He then removed his hood but his face was still clouded in shadow.

"You have good friends, Azula. It's been five days since the Agni Kai and they have yet to leave your side. You should be grateful to have them. For it is because of them that I believe you still have a chance to follow a different course than your father's. The path of a tyrant need not be yours. There is another path you can take. One that, according to what Iroh has told me about you, you have yet to truly see. It is a path that cannot be walked with cruelty and a closed fist, but with compassion and an open palm." He smiled lightly. "Though we still have only just met, I promise I will do everything in my power to protect and care for you, and eventually free you from the demon that lies within." His smile turned sad, "But there is still much I do not know and so it will be sometime before I can fully free you from it, but until then…" he moved his hand and touched the pattern of scares around her neck. Fire flowed from his fingers and circled her around neck until it resembled a choker, no wider than a finger and then vanished leaving behind a scar with the appearance of a serpent dragon curled around her neck and biting its tail, "…this will protect you from it. It will keep its voice from reaching you and influencing your decisions and choices as it did your father and your great-grandfather, Sozin." He removed his hand from her and smiled. "Sleep well princess and I look forward to the moment we speak again, for on that day." He pulled his hood over her his head. "Our eyes will meet for the first time and you will see me for who I truly am." He then turned and left the room, unaware that by fire he had a little eavesdropper.

Ty lee lay with her eyes open, "Maybe…he's not such a monster after all." She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Come dawn, Ty lee awoke to the gentle warmth of morning's light through the skylight above and the balcony doors' paper windows, which were left of the fireplace; and the delightful small of baked fruits, sweet breads and hot tea. She rose up and starched her arms into the air then stood and flung open the balcony doors. Sun light charged into the room and banished all but a few shadows. Ty lee breathed deeply and starched once more into the air, the back of her bare feet lifting up off the floor and then back down with the young lady's hands behind her back. She looked out over the quiet city.

"I guess the lockdown hasn't ended yet. I wonder what's been going on the last five days," she said to herself. She leaned on of the balcony railed. "I haven't seen Zuko around lately either I wonder what he's been up to?" She stood and starched again, and then returned to the room where her eyes immediately turned to Mai who was still sleeping next to a now dead fire. She then smiled a sly cheerful smile and went to Mai and kneeled and down next to her. She then took her hands to the sides of her mouth and… "GOOD MORNING MAI MAI!"

"AH!" Mai cried jumping up from her sleep in heart racing surprise. Breathing heavily, she slowly calmed herself and took on her usual expression of depressed boredom and turned to Ty lee, who greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"Wakey Wakey Mai, time to get up," Ty lee said. Mai said nothing she just looked at her sourly, "Oh don't be like that, now get up before the food gets cold," Ty lee said as she stood and headed for the table.

"Why must you always wake me like that?" Mai asked dullfully.

"Because when I shake you you just turn over and go back to sleep," Ty lee replied with a cheerful smile, "and it's the only I can ever get you change expressions. Now stop being a grumpy raven and come eat."

Mai just looked at Ty lee with a dry expression that made it almost impossible to tell if she was mad. Wearing nothing on her chest but a black piece of cloth wrapped around the part of her chest that no man should see without having first wed her; she got up from her futon, her lower half wrapped in a large piece of cloth, like a skirt and started to walk towards the table, but then suddenly stopped upon hearing the light echoing of a moan flow from the large tapestry bed. The two girls turned towards it slowly, and with wide eyes surprise watched as a young lady of fifteen slowly rose off the pillow, her black hair hung down near the center of her back, and wearing a dark red, royally, regal bed robes. Tired and wary she looked around the room in which she lay with golden eyes and spoke, "Where…am…I…"

"Azula!" Ty lee and Mai cried joyfully. They rushed to their friend's side.

"Mai…Ty lee? What are you…what's…going on?" the princess asked confusingly.

Just then hearing the sudden commotion, a fair skinned girl of fifteen, in a green robe, light green apron, brown hair in two braided pony tails that hung over her shoulders, and eyes of pale green stepped from a door right of the fireplace. "What's all the ruckus out here," the girl asked? She laid eyes on the awakened Azula. "Oh she's awake."

"Who are you?" Ty lee asked.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Jin, you were all sleep when I came in, "I'm new a new servant. His Lordship assigned me to act as her highness's handmaiden." She then took on a face born of sudden remembrance. "OH. That reminds me his lordship wanted me to inform him immediately if her highness awoke. I'll be right back." She then ran to the door, but stopped just before leaving. "Oh! If you're hungry there's some food and tea on the table. I'll right back." She then ran out of the room.

Azula watched her go, but then suddenly and quickly took her hands to her head as a sharp pain suddenly roared through it and the strange scar around her neck shined a faint, firry glow…


	10. Chapter IX: Azula Regrets

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter IX: Azula Regrets

Azula lay in her bed with the glowing hands of a white robed healer hovering over her with Mai and Ty lee waiting patiently near by.

"Those healers from the general's legion are wired," Mai said depressing, but boringly.

"Really, how so?" Ty lee asked.

"Come on, isn't it obvious?" Mai asked. She held out arms with her hands upside down, as she said, "Her hands are glowing." She pulled her hands back and placed under her chin as she leaned forward on her knees. "Just what the hack is she doing anyway?"

"I think she's examining her?"

"Well it's the strangest examination I've ever seen."

Just then Jin came out of the back room drying her hands on a cloth towel. "Lady Mai, Lady Ty lee, your bath is ready," she said.

"Bathe?" Mai replied slightly confused. "Don't you mean bathes?"

"No I mean bathe," Jin said. "I don't how it is with Fire Nation, but here it was a tradition was for the King and his Queen to take their bathes together. Don't ask me why that's just what I was told by the palace steward. The bath is really quite large and there's more than enough room for both of you if not more."

"Come on Mai let's go, we haven't really had a good bathe in awhile. Besides this won't be the first time we've bathed together. Remember the academy."

"Yeah, I remember," Mai replied dully, "I remember I always tried to wait until everyone else was done."

"Yes, you and several others who you ended up having to share the bathing room with anyway," Ty lee said with a smile. "Come on the healer doesn't look like she's going to be done anytime soon and it will give us something do." She then took on a sly smile. "Besides you never know when Zuko might show up and considering you haven't bathed in while he may start to notice a.…"

"Alright alright I get it. Since you're obviously not going to stop until I say yes, I might as while just give in and get this over with," Mai said with a dull sigh.

Then she and a cheerfully smiling Ty lee walked into the bathing room with Jin.

Azula watched them go the best she could and then waited patiently for the healer to finish. After a few moments more the healer removed her hands and Azula sat up.

"Well," the healer said. "You're chi is still depilated, but it is slowly restoring. Other than that you're fine. However, you should stay in bed and not do anything to strenuous and especially shouldn't attempt to firebend. Trying to bend in your condition will only lead to tragedy, understood?"

Azula didn't really answer her, she just nodded dazedly.

"Good, now if you'll excuse men, I have other duties," the healer said and then left in a rather eager pace.

Azula hardly even noticed she had left. The princess's mind was far too set a certain day in the past. That fateful day she lost the Agni Kai to the grand general and the words he spoke to her before delivering the final blow. Words that repeated constantly within her mind_…You show mercy to no one, you care for no one. You love only yourself and fight only for yourself_...

She closed her eyes and thought on the matter. She then opened her eyes half-way beholding a near teary look. She lowered her head as she remembered more of the general's words… _You are cold, you are cruel, you are ruthless and merciless. How many people have you made suffer over the course of your life…?_

She blinked slowly. "I've hurt so many people without hesitation or regret, but now…" she said silently to herself. "Zuko was right; I am sick, sick and crazy. Sick for taking pleasure from the suffering of others, and crazy for thinking I had some kind of divine right to do it." She blinked slowly. Closed her eyes in thought for a while and then opened them narrowly and drenched in sorrow.

She looked around the room and slowly moved to the edge of the bed, pulling her feet from under the covers and placing them on the cold floor and for the first time in five days. Despite the healer's orders she tried to stand only to fall back down to the bed.

"I feel so weak," she said to herself tiredly, brushing some hair out of her face. "My body feels like it's being held down by rocks." She tried to stand again only to stumble forward and collided into her wardrobe. Recovering from the crash, feeling only a slight amount of pain, she again tried move, but stumbled once more only to be stopped by grabbing the nearest bed pillar. She slid down and sat on her bed. She smiled a small but sorrowful smile filled with regret. "If Zuko saw me like this he'd probably smile with delight." Her smile vanished and a wet eyed expression of regret edged onto her face. "Well can't say I wouldn't blame him. I've never really been much a sister." She closed her eyes in thought, and then opened them again.

She looked over at the opened balcony, and then once again tried stand. Using the bed for support she stumbled her way over to the fireplace and then using it for support, she struggled her way to the balcony doors. She then slid down to the floor and crawled out onto the balcony and the sat with her back against the complex patterned railing beholding the fallen Earth Kingdom's emblem repeatedly in the design. Her lags aimed sides with her hands on her lap she looked out over the city, past the walls of the palace gardens far below. The city, though beautiful in both size and construction, was quiet and still.

"The city must still be under lockdown," she blinked slowly. "I started the lockdown to try and find the nobles who sent assassins after me." she lowered her head. "I forced everyone into their homes no matter what their class. Even the poor who couldn't possibly been able to afford to hire an assassin let alone know where to hire one. It was a selfish decision. One of many that I've made." She looked up at the sky. "All my life that's all I've ever made were cruel, self-centered decisions that benefited me more than anyone; and if anyone disagreed or refused to go along with my decisions I'd PERSUADE them otherwise." She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed slowly. "Just like I did with Ty lee, when I forced to her leave a life she loved just so I could use her as a tool on my journey to hunt down Zuko and Uncle." Her eyes sang with regret. "I didn't even care what might have happened to her if she had fallen from her high-wire." She narrowed her eyes, "I've treated Mai the same way, and all she was trying to do was caution me about my overconfidence, but I was too proud and stubborn to listen." She closed her eyes, "I wonder how long it would have been before I actually hurt them for displeasing me. I wasn't really a friend to them at all and yet they…" she tightened in frustration. "Why are they even still here? Why did they even bother to stay at my side? For that matter why did they even put up with me? Together the two of them could have…I don't understand. I don't understand it at all. Why…?"

It was at that moment Mai and Ty lee came out of the bathing room in light green bath robes, their hair moist and hanging like vines. Jin was right behind them drying her hands on a cloth towel with a few water spots on her apron.

"What kind clothes do you want me to bring you?" Jin asked.

"I really don't care what you bring me, just make sure it's not too restricting," Ty lee said ringing out any remaining droplets of water from her hair, "and that there's pants or shorts beneath so my undergarments don't so when I'm practicing my maneuvers."

"Very well, and you Lady Mai?" Jin asked.

"Since we won't be allowed to leave the palace anytime soon just bring me anything black I don't care what it is as long as it's not rags," Mai said.

"Very well, I'll…hey…" Jin started when she turned and looked closely at the bed. "The princess is gone!"

"What!" Ty lee and Mai said fearfully turning to the bed.

"Where could she have gone? Her chi was completely drained, she couldn't have moved herself," Ty lee said.

"You're forgetting who we're talking about here. We should first search the room before jumping to any conclusions. She may have tried to move and then collapsed."

"Right, I'll check the other side of the bed," Ty lee said. She then rushed to where lay where Azula once laid but found nothing. "She's not here! Do you think…" she started panic when her eyes suddenly caught a figure sitting out on the balcony in dark red bed robes. She took her hand to chest and let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "There she is on the balcony," Ty lee said.

Then she and Mai ran over to the silently sitting, princess.

"Hey there, you had us worried for moment. Don't scare us like that," Ty lee said with a friendly smile.

"What are you doing out of bed? If you don't rest you're chi will never recover," Mai said kindly yet depressingly.

Azula said nothing. She just sat there still and quiet with a face of confusion mixed sorrow.

"Is something wrong, Azula?" Ty lee asked consolingly.

"Why…"

"Azula…" Mai said softly.

"Why are you are still?" Azula asked softly and slowly. She raised her head and looked at them. "Why are you both still here?!"

"Azula," Ty lee said.

"I don't understand. Why are you still here? Why didn't you leave? I can understand if the general wouldn't let you out of the city, but why did you stay with me? Why were you here when I woke up? Why do you even bothering speaking to me like I'm a friend?" Azula questioned regretfully and passionately.

"What are you talking about Azula? We are--"

"I've done so many horrible things, to so many people without regret or remorse. I had servants whipped and lashed just for displeasing me. I threatened to kill and have killed those who try to disobey me and used their corpuses as examples of what happens to those who disobey me. In my search for my brother and uncle, I've done even worse things. I've had villages ransacked just make sure they weren't lying about harboring them, I've destroyed farmers, had caravans forcefully dispersed. I've done so many horrible things." Tears suddenly started to form in her eyes "Those Kioshi Warriors we ran into a few weeks while tracking the Avatar's Bison I, left half of them dead and if not for your pleading Ty lee I probably would have killed their leader too. Instead I just tossed her and unconscious friends into the river after taking their clothes and copying their make-up for our own use." She closed her eyes. "Of course I made Ty lee pay for her pitiful weakness and for getting in the way of my decisions."

Ty lee held a sad expression as she herself remembered that day and gently rubbed the side of her left thigh. She blinked slowly and smiled a light friendly smile, "Yes, but it wasn't permanent and I recovered after just a few days," Ty lee said. "And it was just that one…"

"You know perfectly well that's not true or have you forgotten what I did you when I came to recruit you for my mission?" Azula replied in self loathing anger and sorrow. "Have you forgotten how I ordered your safety net to be set ablaze? Have you forgotten how I ordered the ringmaster to release their most dangerous animals into the ring?" She tightened. "I made it so that if you made even the slightest mistake and fell there would have been no way for you to survive." She opened her eyes narrowly. "You would have, could have died, Ty lee." She was silent, "And worse of it all I didn't even care. I didn't care that you could have died. I didn't care if you were fatally burned, I didn't care if you were trampled. I didn't care if you were devoured by the beasts that rampaged the ring. You're safety meant nothing to me. All that mattered to me was being able to persuade you into becoming my little tool, who I could exploit at will." Azula closed her tightly and frowned. "That's all you ever were to me, that's all either of you ever were to me."

The princess closed her eyes, "I treated the two you like pawns, and I couldn't have care less for your safety. You meant little to nothing to me. If you ever failed me I would make sure you paid severely, and if you argued with me I would shut you up the easiest way I knew how. Just Like I did Mai when she was only trying to caution me against my overconfidence. I've never treated either of as a friend." She gripped in frustration. "I forced you to do things that could have gotten you killed. Even during the days at the academy I more than once I put you're lives in jeopardy. I forced Mai to knock apples off of Ty lee's head with light so dim and blades and darts so real, that if she made one mistake she could have killed her and in exchanged been executed for murder! I forced Ty lee to walk up a tightrope from my bedroom balcony to the lookout tower half-way across the academy grounds. The rope was so high up that if she fell she would have died. I didn't care about how you too felt either. Your feelings on both matters meant nothing to me." She lowered he head. "But, now I can't do anything to you. I can't hurt you, I can't back up any threats I might make to you. I can't do anything to you! So, why did you stay? Why stay with me all this time?"

"Because Azula we're—" Ty lee tried to say.

"I can't do anything! Nothing at all so why don't you both just—" the princess cried passionately sorrowful, but was silenced when she the felt the sharp stinging feel of a fast moving palm making harsh contact with her cheek and echoing throughout the room sending Ty lee and a silently standing Jin into gasps of shock.

The princess touched her stringing cheek and then turned and looked at a closed eyed Mai whose left arm hung halfway across her chest with its palm hand straight out. "Mai…"

"You really are dense," Mai said coldly. She pulled her arm back and looked at Azula with a sharp, heart piecing gaze. "Even after we stayed with you these past five days, as you laid there unconscious and helpless, you still don't get it. After everything we've through with you still don't get it. So let me spell it out for you…WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Mai yelled passionately. "We've always been your friends. You've just been too busy acting all high and mighty to notice!"

"Mai…" Azula said in a surprised and fearful tone. She'd never seen Mai so angry before in her life. Normally the depressed girl hardly said or did anything.

"Yes, I'll admit at times you treated us like dirt and there were times when I hated you for it. I hated you for making me throw real knives and darts at Ty lee in dim light just to knock things of her head. I hated you for keeping me trapped in that dim room by a firewall, but…" she calmed herself. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be who I am today, and because you forced me to do it I got better as objects got smaller and with each success I became less hesitate to do it because I became less doubtful of myself. I gained more and more confidence in myself and my abilities in precision and accuracy, and what I could do in dim light I was able to do even better in full light. My training, which my parents had originally planned to be one of etiquette and protocol, suddenly changed to one precision and accuracy." She smiled. "I am who I am today because you treated me so harshly and believed in me."

"Mai…" Azula said.

"It was the same for me Azula," Ty lee said. "Like Mai, I hated you for making me walk that tight rope you had set up. The way was so far and so steep that I froze more than once and risked plummeting to my death, but because you threatened to send a stream of fire up the rope after me if I didn't keep moving I was able to snap out of out and keep going, despite the fear that clinched my heart." She closed her eyes. "The way was long and traitorous and it was the windy season. There was always the occasional breeze that blew and shook rope. Though I stopped moving at those moments I immediately kept going, and when I finally reached the other side you and Mai were in the lookout tower waiting for me, and the first thing you said to me was, 'I knew you could do it'" She smiled and opened her eyes half-way. "Even though my motivation was fear, when I reached the other end of that rope I felt so proud of myself that I got right back on it and walked all the way back down to your room, and from then on I practiced on that rope whenever I got the chance and eventually I got so good that I started doing back-flips and all shorts of stunts on it with worry of falling, I was even able to run on it with no problem." She opened her eyes and looked at Azula, "I had always been naturally agile I just never knew how agile I could really be until I started walking that tightrope. Like Mai your harsh treatment gave me confidence in myself and helped me become who I today."

"Ty lee," Azula said calmly.

"Azula, you've forced us to take on some pretty dangerous risks, but never did we ever, even once, really get hurt while doing them. Every risk and stunt you made us take only helped us become stronger in the end, and also…" Mai said blinking slowly, "…you never once asked us to do anything you didn't believe we could handle. When you asked us to do something life threatening or dangerous you knew we could handle it and come out unscratched. Otherwise you would never allow us to do it."

"Even though you never really showed it, we knew you valued our friendship and that you never wanted to lose it no matter what," Ty lee said, "or am I wrong?"

"Mai…Ty lee," Azula said. She took on a small smile and her eyes grew moist. "No, you're not. I'd just forgotten just how much you meant to me." She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them halfway. "I'd forgotten how lonely and frustrated I felt at the academy before you showed up. I was always alone. I spent all my free time in my room sitting on my bed holding my legs. When I got there I thought what my father had told me was true, that I didn't need anybody. He told me that friends would have only slowed me down and encumbered my progress, but as I trained and learned from my instructors I came to have second thoughts." She blinked slowly. "Everything that I did, I did alone. I received private tutoring, private training, I even ate alone. Even though I was a princess…no…it was because I was a princess that I wasn't allowed to be around others. I was told that none of the other girls were worthy enough to be around me, and eventually I started to get lonely. Despite the sick and crazy child I was, I was lonely and for the first time in my life I really wanted the company of others. I was so lonely I even started writing letters to Zuko who was over at the boys' academy, but he never sent me any back. I finally understood what it meant to be lonely. Then one day out of the blue you two showed up at the academy. I never knew why or how, but it was the happiest moment of my life."

She smiled friendly and passionately. "Having you two there with me made the loneliness go away, and after sneaking around a lot so we could see each other, the headmistress eventually allowed us to be together, even though it defied my father's orders. Being able to spend time with you two also started to change me. I tried to hide it because I didn't understand what I was feeling and I feared that if I started to make you seem important to me you would be taken away from again and I didn't want that. It was the most frightening thought in my mind, to have to feel so alone again was something I couldn't bear." She then took on a sad expression and closed her eyes, "but despite my best efforts that fear came true. My father found out about me spending time with you two and withdrew me from the academy. He had me drilled and reeducated at the palace. My training was harsh and cruel; my new instructors would accept nothing less than perfection and to get me to achieve that they made me under go training sessions that pushed me to the very limits of my life," she opened her eyes bearing a sorrowful seriousness. "My heart grew hard, and cold. I began to think more and more like my father. I began to act, like my father. I became cruel like my father; I became a female version of my father. Like my instructors, I started to accept nothing less than perfection and failure was unacceptable." She went silent for awhile and then looked up. "Then father gave me mission to hunt down my brother and uncle. Zuko and I had never been on good terms and I never really liked uncle for whatever reason I couldn't understand. I guess it was because father was never fond of him. In any case I gladly accepted the mission, but I knew that I could not return to the capital without them. If had stepped into the palace without both of them in chains I would feel father's wrath the same way Zuko did." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "After I failed to capture them the first time I found them I knew I wouldn't be able to pursue them with the entire royal precession in toe. I needed a small elite team and it was at that moment I remembered you two. The only friends I had ever had. I kept a discreet contact with you two through letters carried between us by my own private massager hawk. It was from those letters that I learned of Ty lee's running away and joining the circus and a Mai's family moving to the freshly conquered Omashu and you both know the rest." She closed her eyes. "I forced Ty lee to leave a life she loved and I did it in the most horrible way possible. I gave her a choice between traveling with me or dying with her new life."

"Yes, that is pretty much what you did, but…" Ty lee said. She smiled at Azula. "It was just your way of telling me how much you needed my help. As I did my performance on that tightrope, with the fire and the animals raging below. I remembered the tight rope at the academy. I also I came to realize just how badly you needed my help, and even though I was so far up I could see the look of stress on your face as you watched me, and when the show was over and everyone clapped. I saw the look of relief on your face that no one else would have been able to recognize. You may have been colder and crueler than were you before, but deep down you were still same Azula I'd always known. Using actions not words to express the feelings you wanted to convey."

"I saw the same thing," Mai said. "When you came to Omashu or New Ozai, as you renamed it. I saw immediately that you had changed, but during the prisoner exchange with the Avatar and his friends, who were representing the resistance, who had somehow kidnapped my baby brother, and were returning him in return for the earth-bending king, Bumi; when you commented about how unfair the trade was. I knew immediately you had summarized that without a doubt that we could easily take the still young and untrained Avatar and friends and get my brother back without having to give anything up. You truly believed we could, just like you believed in Ty lee and my abilities. Don't get me wrong, though I don't show it much I love my family, but I trusted your judgment." She closed her eyes. "So I called off the deal and we struck."

"But we never got your brother back and the Avatar and his friend's escaped," Azula said.

"Yeah, but that's only because the Avatar's Bison caught us off guard. It was completely unexpected," Mai said. "Also according to a letter from my parents my baby brother was returned safe sound. The Avatar and friends probably never really intended to keep him and you knew it, didn't you."

"Well…I did get that feeling that they wouldn't. From the way they fought they just didn't seem like they had the guts to really kidnap children and keep them." She closed her eyes for a moment. "But still, none of this explains why you guys are still here after everything I've done to you and other people."

"Hello!" Mai said with a friendly smile and knocking on Azula's head. "Didn't you hear me the first? WE…ARE…YOUR…FRIENDS. We've always been your friends and despite how you treat us we know you better than anyone else and we were the only ones who noticed the changes you were suddenly under taking."

"Changes?" Azula asked confusingly.

Ty lee nodded seriously. "Slowly you were becoming and cold and crueler more and more. You were becoming more merciless and ruthless than even your father was. With you under going this slow decent down you father's path we chose to stay with you and hoped that our friendship would be able to pull you back."

"But on the night before your Agni Kai with the grand general. When you threw that sharp stream of fire at me we began to lose hope. You had never thrown fire at me before, and Ty lee you only gave modest burns. But that stream of fire was so intense I could feel the heat from it before it even touched my hair. You were getting worse," Mai explained.

"Our very presence wasn't enough to keep you from becoming worse than your father. We knew if we truly wanted to you to keep you from being any crueler than you already were we were going to have to try something else. We just didn't know what," Ty lee said. She closed her eyes and then opened them half-way. "Then when you lost to grand general, and were on you knees before him; I saw something in you that you had never shown before. Fear. I couldn't hear what was going on, but from the way you acted. I could tell you were begging for him to spare you. Something he did not do."

Azula was silent she merely took her hand to her neck as she remembered the combination of pain and horror that she felt.

"After the Agni Kai was completely over and your body brought back to your room. The General sent us a message saying that we could leave any time we wanted, but while we were in Ba Sing Se would be restrained to the palace until further notice," Mai explained.

"So why didn't you leave?" Azula asked.

"Because we didn't want to Azula, we wanted to stay here with you and be here when you woke up. We didn't care how long we had to wait. We chose stay at your side so you wouldn't wake up feeling alone and abandoned," Ty lee said. "…We refused to let you wake up alone and feeling abandoned."

"You asked us why we stayed and the answer is simple," Mai replied kindly. "We stayed because we're your friends. We stayed because we know you better than anybody else. We stayed because we wanted to."

"We've been with you almost you're entire life and we have no intention of leaving you now. With almost all of your power over people gone and your ability to fire-bend temporarily out of commission. The last thing we were ever going to do is leave you alone."

"Mai…Ty lee…" Azula said. She smiled a sad, joyous, gentle smile as her eyes grew moist. "Thank you, thank you so much I don't—Ah" she started when suddenly a sharp pulsing echoed through her head, and the tail biting serpent-dragon scare on her neck started to glow a faint firry light shortly after."

"Azula!" Ty lee and Mai said worryingly.

Azula gripped her head, as the pain continued to echo through it. It was like someone or something was trying their force their way into her mind through whatever means necessary and more it hurt the more she began to feel a slight burning on her neck as the scare glowed more intensely as the pain grew stronger. It lasted for only a moment and vanished as quickly as it came.

"Azula, are you alright," Ty lee asked worryingly.

"I'm fine Ty lee, I felt a little pain, but it's gone now," Azula replied.

"Still we should call a healer just in case," Mai suggested.

"No, it's nothing really. My body's probably just hungry, I have been asleep for five days after all." Suddenly the sound of a rumbling stomach echoed lightly about. "See there's the proof," the princess said with a friendly smile.

The three smiled and laughed at it a little.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed and we'll make you a plate of what's left from breakfast." Mai said kindly.

"Oh no need for that Lady Mai," Jin said suddenly. Reminding, everyone that she'd been in the room. "As her highness's handmaiden it's my duty. The food and tea on the table have grown cold. I'll take it back to the kitchen and fetch something warmer for her highness." Before they could say anything, she went to the table gathered up everything and then left room. But the moment she closed the door she was startled by the voice of cheerful old man.

"Good morning Jin," the voice said.

She looked to her right and found Iroh walking towards her.

"Oh Master Iroh?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on way to see his lordship," Iroh replied. He looked at the young girl. "So how are you doing on your first day?"

"Things are going alright so far. I was a bit nervous when I first entered but once I got started everything just seemed to flow on through. Lady Mai and Lady Ty lee are really nice and the Princess isn't anything like I heard from the other servants."

"My niece has begun to under go a change. It will take time but I'm sure you'll grow to like her."

"I think I will to. As long as she doesn't throw fire balls at me," Jin said jokingly. "So," she looked around with girlish interest, "Is Lee…I mean Prince Zuko, around?"

"His lordship put my nephew to work on helping the guard with a little assignment, and speaking of work I have to get back to mine, and so should you."

"I will, take care, Master Iroh," Jin said biding the old man farewell as she left.

Iroh watched the girl leave with a smile. "What a nice girl, depending on how things go Mai may have herself a little competition for me nephew," he smiled slyly. "I'll have to a little talk with Zuko later, but for now I should go and see what his lordship wants."

He left the out skirts of Azula's chambers and walked the halls until he came upon a balcony with magnificent view of the front of gates. Standing their, fully incased in his cloak, was the grand general gazing out over the city and with an expression as dry as ever…

"You wanted to see me?" Iroh asked seriously.

"Yes," the Cloaked Lord answered. "A problem just arised…"


	11. Chapter X: Revelation

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter X: Revelation

The Cloaked Lord held out a rolled up sheet of parchment to his side.

Iroh walked up and took the parchment and unrolled it. "It's a wanted post of the Avatar." He looked it over and went wide-eyed when he saw the bottom of the page, "with a reward of one thousand hundred gold coins! You've got to be kidding. I knew my brother wanted to find the Avatar but I didn't think he'd be this determined."

"I doubt Fire Lord Ozai intends to actually pay that much money considering the country's current financial problems," the Cloaked Lord said seriously, "but even so the reward is more than enough to tempt any man, bounty hunter or otherwise, to try and claim it if they get the chance."

"That's speaking mildly, with a reward like this every bounty hunter in the world will be looking for him. He'll have no place to hide," Iroh said.

"And If he's caught he'll be taken straight to Ozai and you know what he'll do," the Cloaked Lord said. He went silent for a while. "The Avatar holds a connection to the spirit world that I'm going to need if I'm to gather the needed information. Also, though he appears to be but a child, the Avatar is an important figure to the people. He's a guardian, well loved by the common people and revered by nobility. If we gain his support, without any strings attached on our part, it will be major step forward to restoring and maintaining peace and order in the world."

"It was the first Avatar who sealed the creature within my ancestor the First Fire Lord, Zukei, surely Aang will no doubt also be a key piece in defeating this beast once and for all and freeing my family and the world of its blight forever," Iroh said wisely and seriously.

"Indeed, but this reward Ozai has put out is a threat to the plan," the Cloaked Lord said. He was silent for awhile. He leaned forward on the railing. "I would offer a greater reward for the Avatar to be brought to me, but if Ozai catches wind of it I'd have a lot of explaining to do, and it would be difficult for me to talk my way out of it."

"Then you'll just have to make hunting the Avatar to much trouble for any bounty hunters to go after him. But it will require bloodshed, a lot of bloodshed that mustn't be traced back to you."

The Lord nodded, "I thought as much. The Yu-Yan that I have trailing the Avatar could easily handle that task, but if one of the bounty hunters ever managed to escape and tell the story. Whatever descriptions the he gives of the Yu-Yan could very well contact the incident to me and I can't afford to get on Ozai's bad side, especially before I gain Azula's trust and support," The Cloaked Load said. "So I've come up with another idea, it's a gamble, but it could work."

"And that gamble is…?"

"The Yu-Yan's latest report held an interesting piece of information on one of the Avatar's companions. I won't go into details, but apparently the young water-tribesman impressed them somehow," the Cloaked Lord explained. "They said he holds promise and with proper training can be of great use to us."

"I think I know who you're talking about, but can he truly handle it?" Iroh asked.

"The boy may be ill experienced, but the Yu-Yan rarely give that kind of recommendation if not at all, and I trust their judgment."

"So how do intend to prepare him?"

"They're currently in the Yuran province and there's acquaintance of mine, who's also an old enemy and friend of yours, living there. Does the name Sing ring a bell?" the Cloaked Lord asked.

"Sing! You better believe it does. He was a worthy opponent and good friend. We did some traveling together after I left full military service. Last I heard he and his wife opened up a shop."

"Indeed he did. He opened it in Yuyiko. I came across him when I was liberating Yuran of its criminal problem. He was a great help to me in reorganizing the province and appointing its new administration. He is a fine man and according to the Yu-Yan he's part of the reason the boy's gotten so skilled so quickly," the Cloaked Lord explained. "I've sent a request to him to try and convince the water-tribe boy to learn under him for a time. That will provide him with the training he needs. As for the experience that will be needed to shape him, I've sent Liu Yin orders to make use of the boy's new mercenary persona and I sent orders to the Yu-Yan to run hit and run strikes on the boy whenever he's alone. Their skills in stealth will keep him on his toes and help him become more actively aware of his surroundings."

Iroh nodded in agreement, "A sound plan, though I don't like having to drag him into this little game."

"Neither do I. Especially since one of the players is still hidden from us, but one must do what is necessary," the Cloaked Lord said. He breathed slowly. "There is still much to be done and cleaning up the messes the Fire Lord and his predecessors created during the course of this war is going to be a busy task."

"That's speaking mildly again," Iroh said in agreement with a small smile.

The Lord shared and returned his advisor's friendly smile and the two looked out over the city as two messenger hawks flew by and high into the air. Holding scroll containers on their backs, the hawks flew further and further into air and past the clouds, until it was too cold and the air too thin for them to fly any higher. Then they flew straight on to dusk when they dived down upon the small province of Yuran and its capital. They split, one flew to a small shop near the main road and the other flew straight towards the town hall and landed in the open window of the governor's office and let out a short but tired screech.

Liu Yin, who was working on some paperwork when he heard it, turned to the tired-out creature and took the message it was carrying. He petted it gently and said, "Well done," and then spoke some strange words to and it directed it to a small pedestal over in the corner beholding a man-made nest of clothe and silk. The hawk flew over to it, settled in and was asleep within the blink of an eye.

Liu-Yin unrolled the scroll and read it just as the door to his office opened and a lady with a young man in a black cloak and flat Fox mask entered.

"Governor, the mercenary, known as the Black Fox has arrived," she said respectfully.

Liu Yin finished reading the scroll, closed it and breathed slowly in close eyed silence. He then opened eyes beholding a frightful seriousness. "Thank you Chi Lu you may go," he said seriously, putting his hands behind his back.

The lady bowed respectfully and then left the room. Sokka watched her go and then walked forward towards the desk looking about the room filled with the orange-yellow light of the setting sun. His eyes immediately spotted the tired out massager hawk in the corner and the scroll Liu Yin held in his hand, but he paid them little mind. He was there for one reason and one reason only…

"I expected you sooner than this, Black Fox," Liu Yin said calmly yet seriously.

"I got held up with some personal problems," Sokka replied in a dry, but cool tough guy tone.

"Is that right," Liu Yin said. "Well what your personal problems are they are none of my concern."

"Good because I didn't come here to chit chat. So how about you give me what I earned last night?" Sokka asked.

"Very well, what is it you would like?"

"Information," Sokka replied. "What do you know about a wanderer known as the Crimson Dragon?"

Liu Yin looked back at Sokka from the corner of his eye, "What you are asking for is worth far more than gold itself…but I did say you could name your reward." He closed his eyes for awhile in silence and then opened them. "Very well, I will tell what you wish to know. The Crimson Dragon is one of, if not the most powerful fire-bender to have ever lived since the time of Avatar Roku. His skills with both blade and flame are unmatched. His army is as disciplined as a sword is sharp. He is the reason Yuran is as prosperous as it is now. To the people of this province and myself he is the greatest hope we have for peace. He is a man who respects and understands the importance of remembering the past, but knows that to cling to it is to deny reality and prevent the move forward towards the future. He sees reality for what it is and knows that there is more to war than merely conquering territories. He knows what it takes to bring stability and prosperity to a nation and more importantly what is needed to make sure that stability doesn't fall apart."

"Yeah, that's all well good, but what I need to know is what he looks like, and how I can find him," Sokka said seriously.

Liu Yin was silent at first then, "Spotting him is not all that difficult He is easy recognize. He is known for wearing a full body cloak, that hides all, but the lower half of his stoned face, he wields a gapped sword that is two blades in one, and is dressed completely in dark crimson red."

"Thus the name the Crimson Dragon. Makes since I guess. Now can you tell me where I can find him?"

Liu Yin looked back at Sokka and then turned around partially, "Please, if you do not mind, tell me just why is it a mercenary like yourself wishes to find the Crimson Dragon?"

"What's it matter to you? I just need to find him okay. So just answer my question so I can get out of here," Sokka replied rudely and trying conceal his sudden nervousness.

"Ah but you see it does matter. For if you are some short of bounty hunter or assassin, I cannot allow you to leave for I would need to know who it is that you are working for so that they could be captured and prosecuted for treason," Liu Yin said.

"What…"Sokka said confusingly. "How could you charge some one with treason for hunting down a wanderer?"

"Wanderer…Now what makes you think the Crimson Dragon is just some wanderer?"

Sokka was silent. He knew he couldn't tell Liu Yin the whole story. "I just figured—"

"Come now. I'm sure you're smarter than that," Liu Yin said stonely. "Just think about it. The Crimson Dragon has brought peace and order to this province. He drove out the bandits and slavers, reorganized our guard and appointed its current administration, an administration that is accepted and approved by Fire Lord Ozai himself. I should know, I read the letter he sent to me to both the council in Kue-yi and the council in Song-yon. Now why would a wanderer of all people, have that kind of power?"

"I…" Sokka said. He had thought on the matter, but he just couldn't accept what he was suddenly starting to realize.

"His lordship once said that he who denies reality lives in fantasy and he who lives in fantasy is not fit for anything in reality," Liu Yin said. "Think about it. A wanderer having such power, the very idea is laughable and an entertainer of the mind without any base of truth. If such a thing had happened this province would be filled with Fire Nation soldiers, and I myself, a man of common origins, would not be in power."

Sokka was silent. He gripped his fist in frustration. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe what he was starting to realize and he felt so foolish for thinking otherwise. The man known as the Crimson Dragon who they were told they could trust was…

"I have to go," he said suddenly. He left the room quickly.

Liu Yin watched him go and then turned back towards his ever opened window. At his left from the shadows appeared a dark figure in a black cloak and hood.

"Tell his lordship that I will do all I can to ensure that Avatar is protected while he remains in Yuran, and that he need not worry about the boy. If he's as fast a learner as Sing says, the boy will be ready within a week's time," Liu Yin said seriously.

The figure said nothing and just backed away into the shadows born of dusk's light and vanished.

Liu Yin watched them go from a glance and then looked out the window and down at Sokka who walked with a sulker's pace. "The game my lord plays is a frightening one." He blinked slowly. "What's even more frightening is how anyone can be dragged into it at anytime, and not even know they're a player…or a pawn."

Sokka walked the streets of Yuyiko as its shops closed up for the night. He then stopped and gripped his fist in frustration. "Why…" he asked. "Damn it all WHY!" He punched a near by wall and went quiet. "Every time I think I have something to fight back with they're always one step ahead," he calmed himself and then pulled his fist from the wall and stood still. "I just don't understand. Why would he…?" he shook his head. "It's getting late, and they've likely already locked the gates for day." He blinked slowly behind his mask. "I guess I'll just go to Master Sing's for the night." He then headed for his chosen location unaware for the dark cloak figure following him along the rooftops above…


	12. Chapter XI: A Princess's Desire and A Ne

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XI: A Princess's Desire and A Nervous Lord

Late morn, and as Jin gathered up the scraps leftover from the princess's finished morning meal, Azula and her friends talked of things in the past. The princess was sitting up in her bed with Mai and Ty lee at her side in new clothes. Mai wore a black robe like gown, outlined in gold, and black slip on shoes and Ty Lee wore a pink qipao attached that's side were split up to her thigh, she wore dark pink shots beneath it, a wore a pair of tabi shocks, with pink heelless slippers. Then suddenly the door burst open and Iroh entered the room with a big smile.

"Good Morning and how is my favorite niece?" Iroh asked kindly.

"Favorite?" Azula replied with a short laugh. "Uncle I'm only niece."

"How very true," Iroh laughed. He looked at Azula with a calm and gentle face. "Ah…it does me much joy to see you this way. Your smile has become gentle, and is no longer filled with malice and sick deceit. It is a pure smile, like that of your mother's."

"Thank you uncle, that means a lot, and I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you all these years," Azula said.

"So you told me yesterday, twice. I understand, Azula, and I hold no hardships against you," Iroh said with a forgiving smile. "I'm just pleased that you have changed the way you have."

"You're not the only one," Ty lee said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, she's much easier to get along with this," Mai said a dull toned agreement.

Azula smiled a small smile, and then it vanished suddenly, "Mai, Ty lee could you two please give Jin a hand with getting the staff left over from breakfast to the kitchen?"

"Oh, that isn't necessary Princess, I can handle it," Jin replied kindly and modestly.

"I insist, now go on you two," Azula said looking at her two friends.

Mai and Ty lee looked at each other confusingly then smiled somewhat slyly and nodded.

"Sure whatever you say, Azula," Ty lee said friendly.

The two went to Jin, "Alright Jin, come one we mustn't keeping the kitchen hands waiting," Ty lee said with a cheerful smile, as she gathered up what was left on table.

"But I—" Jin tried to say.

"Don't worry we don't mind, besides it's not polite to turn down a favor from royalty," Mai said with a dull smile.

Iroh watched as the two girls rushed the handmaiden out of the room leaving the table empty of everything but the table cloth and the flowers in the center. After the door was closed Iroh turned to his niece.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about?" Iroh asked kindly. He walked up and sat down in the chair next to her.

Azula was silent at first then, "Uncle, is…is the Grad General still in Ba Sing Se?"

"He is," Iroh said calmly and patiently.

"Then why hasn't he come to visit me? It's been two days since I woke up and I haven't seen nor heard from him," Azula said.

"His lordship is a busy man."

"Too busy to visit his future wife?"

"What is this all of sudden?" Iroh asked curiously. "Two days ago you told me you never wanted to see him again and that you would do anything to get out of your engagement. I never told him that mind you, but why the sudden change of heart?"

Azula was silent at first, "In all honesty uncle…I'm afraid. I fear the general. Whenever I think about him, whenever I see that dark crimson cloak in my mind, I shake," she said in a sad fearful tone. She blinked and then held a seriousness mixed sorrow in her eyes. "However, despite my fears, I am still the princess of the Fire Nation and with that title comes a responsibility I cannot shun. I must learn to overcome these fears, for they are nothing hindrance in what I must do." She placed her hand to heart. "I am in this engagement for better or for worse, and therefore I will go through with this arranged marriage. But before I reach my eighteenth year I wish to meet with the Grand General. I want see to him. I want to know him for who he truly is. I want to at least have some idea of what kind of life awaits me in the future as his wife. I want to know if I have to at least try to escape this engagement by either appealing to father with all my heart or running away and abandoning my title and rank." She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them half-way as she breathed slowly. "I need to know, I must know if I can truly trust his words…"

"What words?" Iroh asked curiously.

"The words he spoke to me when he visited me the night before I awoke. Ty Lee told me about it, and she said that during his visit he promised to protect and care for me, but I don't know if I can trust his words. That is why I need to speak with him. I must know if he truly intends to follow through with his promise." She looked at him. "So if you could speak to him and, I don't know, advise him to see me I would really appreciate it."

Iroh looked at his nice. Her face was filled with a gentle innocence of worry that he had never seen in her before. He smiled and nodded. "Very well I will speak with him first chance I get," he said kindly.

"Thank you, uncle," Azula replied with a gentle smile and look in eyes.

"You do not need to thank me. You are my niece and if this young man will not make you happy than it would be best for you not marry him at all, But you needn't worry. He is a good man and I'm certain he'll take good care of you and treat with the respect every wife deserves," Iroh said comfortingly with a gentle smile. "There's an important meeting being held today. I will speak with him as soon it is finished, in the meantime you should get some rest and not worry yourself about it, alright."

"Yes uncle, and thank you," she said kindly letting out a breath of relief. She then suddenly turned to the door, "Alright you two. You can come in now. I know you're there, and Jin you really should get those plates and things to the kitchen."

The sound of lightly clashing plates echoed down the hall as Mai and Ty lee entered the room with nervous smiles.

Azula looked at her friends, sighed a smile as she shook head, "You two…"

Iroh giggled at the three friends and then said, "Well I best be getting to that meeting, take care you three," Iroh said.

He then left the room. He worked his way through the palace nodding a greeting to servants who bowed to him respectfully as he past. He walked his way down stairs and then followed the halls until they brought him to an average sized room with an ever open window in the back with a map of Ba Sing Se sitting atop a round, stone table in center of the room. Upon the map were three red circles marking a certain points in each of the city's three rings. Surrounding the table were, the Grand General, Zuko, Sun Su, Shan-yi and Jee.

"Sorry, I'm late," Iroh said, joining them at the table next to his young lord, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all, we were just about to begin," the Lord said. "Sun Su."

"Lord," Sun Su replied with a nod. "The city map we are currently looking at was obtained by Prince Zuko from one the local nobles in the upper ring during the three day creak down. The red circles mark the way into the underground black market from each of the rings. We have also confirmed the information given by the noble Zin Shu that there are two hidden long tunnels leading out of the city from the black market."

"After asking around and doing a little integrating within the Dai Li, we found out that Long Fang had been aware of the slave tunnels for sometime, but did not care to do anything about them," Shan-yi said in a cold dry tone. "He probably didn't care what they did as long as they didn't do anything to threaten his control over the city, which is why many missing person reports from the lower ring, which the Yu-Yan found during their inspection of the Dai Li's headquarters, have gone unanswered."

"Is that so, well I'll have to have a little talk with Long Fang later, but for now do we know where the tunnels lead out too?" the Lord asked.

"The Dai Li have confirmed that tunnels lead out southwest towards Serpent's Pass and south towards Chameleon harbor," Zuko said.

"Can we trust this information?" Jee asked.

"I think so," Zuko replied. "It came from many of the Dai Li who have been wanting to deal with these slavers for quite sometime. In fact many of them have openly requested to be part of the operation."

"It is still too soon to begin trusting the Dai Li beyond arm's-length," Iroh advised. "We should interview those that wish to take part to see if they can truly be trusted, we should also assign Long Fang a duty where he can be more easily watched and controlled," Iroh said.

"Agreed, for now let us focus on the matter at hand," he Lord said. "The tunnel leading to Serpent's Pass means there's a hidden cave somewhere near there, and because the pass was rarely to never patrolled, it makes it the perfect trade-route for transporting slaves, than the tunnel leading to chameleon harbor." He crossed his arms and breathed slowly. "That route was probably the original one they used until the harbor was built ten years ago and then they switched it to Serpent's Pass; likely saving the other one an for emergency escape route should they be discovered."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, my lord, but isn't there a actual serpent living in Serpent's Pass. If there is a secret tunnel near the northeastern side, how could the slavers cross it with their victims? A line of weak and wary humans would be the perfect prey for a hungry Serpent," Shan-yi said.

"You're right," the Lord said. "However, Serpents though fierce are easily appeased with large offerings of meat. The slavers likely sacrificed one or two of their weakest victims, to the beast in order cross safely, once low tided kicked in," He was silent for a while and then in a stone, serious tone spoke. "Do the Dai Li know the location of the tunnels entrances?"

"Unfortunately, no, they only knew that the tunnels were there and that the black market was beneath the city, but that's all," Shan-yi answered regrettably.

"How about the nobles we arrested during the creak down?" the Cloaked Lord asked. "Did they know anything?"

"No my lord, though some of them said more than needed, none of them revealed any information on where the entrances to the tunnels might be located." Sun Su explained. "However, there still others to be investigated. If you wish I will begin looking into them immediately."

"Get to it," the Lord ordered. "In the meantime, I want you, Jee, to return to Chameleon Harbor and have some of our men search the area. Take some a couple Dai Li and Yu-Yan with you. The moment you find something that could be a hidden entrance check it out and then send word." He turned to Shan-yi. "Shan-yi I want you to take some Yu-Yan and Dai Li to the outskirts of Serpent's Pass and do the same. Zuko, I want you patrol and scout each entrance within the city, but keep it discreet. Last thing we want to do is make whoever is guarding them suspect anything until we're ready act." He looked at everyone "It is vital that we put end to this slave trade if order is to be maintained and if we're to earn the trust of the people. As soon as we have the location of the two entrances outside the city we move in. I'm counting on all of you, dismissed."

"Lord," everyone said with a nod and then leaving the room.

Only Iroh and the Cloaked Lord remained. Iroh shut door and then watched as the Cloaked Lord walked to the other end of the room and looked out the window.

"So how is Azula?" he asked.

"She's doing well enough. With Mai and Ty Lee beside her, she'll make a full recovery in no time," Iroh replied.

"I see, that is pleasing to hear," the Cloaked Lord said.

"She wishes to see you," Iroh said calmly. "Why have not been to visit her?"

"I'm a busy man, Master Iroh."

"Not that busy."

"I nearly killed her. How can she possibly be ready to speak me so soon after waking up?" the Lord asked.

"She's not and she is. The very thought of you makes her shake with fear, but she knows she cannot allow her fear to interfere in what she must do as a princess. She is willing to go through with the marriage, but she wishes to know what kind of life awaits her. She is cautious of whether or not you will truly take care of her. She wishes to know you, to see you for what you really are, and as your advisor I believe you should answer her desires, as well your own."

"What do you mean?" the Lord asked.

"Did you not place her near death's grasp to teach her a lesson in humidity? Did you not ignore her begging for mercy to show her what it is like to be on the other side of an iron fist? Do you not wish to see what she has become as a result of your actions?" Iroh asked wisely and kindly. "She told me yesterday that she wants to make up for all the horrible things she done. That she wishes to earn the forgiveness of the people even if it takes her entire life to do it; and who better to help her down that path than you. She needs you to show her the way that you have chosen to walk just as you need her to help you fulfill you desires for the people and to save her from the beast sealed within her." He blinked slowly. "In three years the two of you will marry. Is not best to know each other now than wait and know nothing of each other when you are united."

The Lord was silent. He then smiled a kind smile. "You're right of course, but where would I start? What would I say?" the Lord asked somewhat nervously. "I don't really have any experience in this short of thing," He breathed slowly and looked up a ways. "Talking with her on matters of politics, military, and other areas of government is one thing, but this…this is speaking with the heart and—"

"Speaking with one's heart isn't so hard," Iroh said wisely. "If you trust in your heart and believe in yourself, than everything will be fine. You have spoken with your heart before, though you may not realize it in your nervous state," he smiled and nodded. "Just listen to your heart and trust in yourself and things will go just fine. That is my advice to you on this matter. Things like this take time to build, but the sooner you start the better." He turned for the door, but before he left he looked back and said. "I hear the gardens' pond is quite astonishing at night…OH…and remember when you speak to her, not to be wearing that cloak of yours. It'll only complicate matters."

He then left and closed the door behind, him.

The Cloaked Lord was alone. He breathed slowly and looked out the window and then smiled a gentle smile, "Be myself huh," he then took hands to his hood and pulled it down back, "Perhaps it is time I was more of myself." He was silent for awhile and pulled out a wooden flute, from his cloak and held it in his right hand. "The pond in garden, huh…hum…"


	13. Chapter XII: Clear Sight in the Moonligh

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XII: Clear Sight in the Moonlight

Night, and as a full moon flies high above, outshining all the stars that surround it, Princess Azula lies in her bed just having recently fallen asleep beneath the warm covers, when she suddenly frowned in pain and the tail-biting, serpent-dragon shaped scar on her neck glowed a faint firry light. The pain passes shortly after and the scar stops glowing. She opens her eyes and sits up touching the side of her head.

"Ah, my head," she said to herself quietly and silently. "Maybe I should see a healer about these headaches. This is the seventh attack I've had since I woke up from my unconsciousness two days ago."

She looked around the room. Mai and Ty Lee were sound asleep on their futons near the small fire. Azula smiled at her friends. They had told her that they weren't leaving the room until she was fully recovered and firebending again.

"I don't deserve friends like you," she said quietly. She closed her eyes and her smile turned to sadness as she remembered about her ill deeds in the past.

She blinked slowly, and than laid down to go back to sleep only to open her eyes again to the sudden hearing of a soft, but faint melody flowing through her ears. It was a gentle song from a flute with a combination of joy and sorrow held in its smoothly flowing rhythm.

It was a melody she had heard once before. She rose up and listened, the soft sound was coming from the balcony. Curious about who was playing the music, she pulled her lags from the beneath the covers and onto the cold floor. Using the nightstand next to her, she stood and then walked somewhat clumsily towards the balcony, the music growing louder and louder as she neared. She opened the doors and walked out and then looked down into the gardens below. At first she could see no one, and then sitting near the pond beneath a tree, that held white flowers along its breaches, she spotted a shadowy figure, but couldn't make out who it was.

She leaned forward on the balcony and listened to the beautiful sound, ignoring the cold night breeze that swayed her dark red bed-robes. It enthralled her and she surrendered her complete attention to it. She closed her eyes and allowed the gentle notes to carry her way. The sound of the flute flowed through her ears like a soft wind. It calmed her, soothed her. She sat down with her back to the railing and just listened to it embracing one note after another.

Then suddenly all went silent. She instantly opened her eyes upon hearing the usual sounds of night suddenly replace the melody. She stood quickly and turned towards the gardens. The shadowy figure sitting beneath the tree was still there. It seemed like they were looking at her. She looked back and wanted to call to them to continue playing, but she didn't want to awaken her friends, who would have surely driven her back to bed had they found her awake. She bit her lip in frustration and then left the balcony. She closed the doors gently so not to waken her friends and then quietly sneaked out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and looked around. The hall was empty and silent. She made her way to the stairs and started down them when the music suddenly started up again, but it was faint, like a small whisper carried by the breeze. She continued down the stairs and carefully made her way to the gardens. The flute's melody grew louder and louder as she followed its enchanting tone to an open hall with six marble pillars widely spread out along one side and beholding a thick marble railing between them all except for the two in the center. The space between them was wide and empty, with stairs along its floor leading down into the gardens.

Azula followed the hall slowly as she looked into the gardens at the figure sitting in its center next to the pond, her vision of them disrupted every time she passed by a pillar. She walked down the small marble steps into the garden and her bear feet touched the soft but slightly moist grass. The full moon's light reflected off the pond and transformed it into a pool of silver. As she drew closer towards the figure who sat beneath the tree that's roots drank from the silver pool, she looked around and found the garden to be an enchanting place. Never before had she ever noticed the white flowers shining in the mooning light, the green leaves of the leaves of bushes, turned a night bluish green in the twilight; and the walls be holding a boundary line between the light of the moon that emulated it and shadows of the flower bushes lined along its bottom half. Never before, when she was sick and twisted with malice, had she ever noticed such beauty.

The night breeze blew by her lightly toying with her hair and sent a soft chill through her body, and as she wiped the hair from her face, drawing closer and closer to the figure; her golden eyes were able to make out the being who was playing the music that caught her attention so fully and utterly.

The being was a very light tanned skinned young man of sixteen, with long black hair that bore a topknot forged from a small layer of hair in the back of his head and held in place by a dark crimson red band. He wore an opened crimson red, short-sleeved, collarless robe like overcoat that reached no further than just slightly above his ankles, a regally designed short-sleeved dark crimson red tunic that was tucked into his dark crimson red pants, that were held at the waist by a black belt and that's ends were hidden within his dark crimson red boots. On his wrists he wore dark crimson red leather braces and around his neck hung a tear shaped flame emblem with a small stem poking out the bottom.

Closed eyed, and sitting upon a white rock, with his right knee bent up near his chest and a flute to his lips, he continued to play the gentle melody until the end and then he pulled the flute away from his lips, opened his crimson red eyes and looked at Azula.

"Good evening...Princess Azula," the young man said soft and gently.

Azula looked at the young man, in intrigued mixed confusion. "Who…are you?" she asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me," the young man said bearing a gentle smile. He jumped off the rock and entered more into the light, "This is what I look like without my cloak."

Azula squinted and looked at the mysterious young man closely. There was a kindest in his eyes the likes of which she'd never seen before. His expression was a gentle one, and it attracted her like no other man she'd ever mat. But who was he? Who was this calm, attractive, kind looking young man? Her eyes then locked themselves on the emblem around his neck, and then moved back to his face.

"You're…you're the Grand General," she said with calm surprise.

"That I am," he said with a kind smile. "Do you like what you see?"

"I don't know," Azula said with a bit of dryness. "You did nearly kill me a week ago."

"That I did," he replied. He then took on a calm but serious and gentle face, "but know that I know took no pleasure from it. I do not like using such tactics, but it was the only way I could get you to look back. It was the only way I could show you how it felt to plea for mercy and receive none no matter how much you begged. It was the only way I could get you to think about the horrible things you had done and understand just how cruel and horrible they were."

"But why?" Azula asked.

"Come with me…and I'll show you," he said kindly holding out his hand.

Azula, looked at his held out hand. What was it that he was going to show her? She was curious, but at the same time wary. For the hand he held out was the very hand he used to strike the final blow against her in their Agni Kai. She was afraid to take that hand, but…she knew that she couldn't be fearful of it forever. This young man was to be her husband and unless she took risks she would never get know what kind of life awaited her with him.

Hesitate and fearful she reached out slowly and placed her hand into his. He gripped the silk soft hand gently, much to her surprise, and led her to the painted wall in the back. He then pulled her closer to him and carefully gently took hold of her waist.

"Hang on tight now," he said kindly.

Confused but surprised by his gentleness, she did as he told her and wrapped her arms around him. Then suddenly she felt herself start to lift up from the ground. Shocked she looked down and saw small flames ejecting from the bottom of the young general's feet.

"You can fly?" she asked stunned in disbelief.

"No," he replied shaking his head. "It is an ancient firebending skill forgotten by your people long ago. What I'm doing is merely propelling myself upward. It requires much concentration and can only be done for a limited amount of time because of the amount of energy it uses up. It's difficult to learn and even more difficult to use especially when carrying a passenger."

Slowly they rose to the top of the wall and then landed on a somewhat slanted brown roof.

"Princess…look out there and tell me what you see," he said calmly and softy.

Azula looked out over the city. "I see a bunch buildings and empty streets."

The young general laughed a little. "Yes, that's true…but who lives within those buildings and who usually walks those streets?"

Azula thought closed eyed for a moment and then opened her eyes halfway, "People…the reason you nearly killed me was for…the people?"

"That's right," he replied.

"But I don't understand. What do they have to do with this?"

"They have everything to do with it," he said seriously yet gently. He released her and looked out at the city and He walked down the roof a little ways. "As a ruler princess you hold the lives of the people in your hands, just as I do, and your decisions will have impact on how they live, just as mine will. It is a heavy responsibility, but it is one that must be carried if peace and order are to be maintained." He blinked slowly as the gentle night breeze blew by and lightly played with his hair. "However, tyrants like your father denounce that responsibility; by deluding themselves that they are the nation and that without them the nation cannot exist. They blind themselves into believing that they have some kind of divine right to rule and use that blindness as an excuse to oppress and abuse those they rule over," he turned to her, "just as you did."

Azula lowered her head in shame as she remembered the horrors she committed against innocent people. "I see, so that's why you…"

"Yes," he answered. "When I first arrived here I knew you would challenge me to an Agni Kai, and I knew from what I heard from Shan-yi and others of your confidence and pride. I used that to my advantage and took you down." He breathed slowly, "Azula" he said softly yet seriously as he walked up to her. "Where the Fire Nation now stands tyranny and oppression will only go so far before everything collapses in on it self." He stood at her side and looked over the city. "This country can rule the world under a single banner, but at the moment it lacks the needed pillars to sustain it self, pillars that cannot be built by closed, iron fists, and without them the Fire Nation will eventually fall into civil war and chaos." He closed his eyes for, but for a moment and then opened them again baring a seriousness, "In order to prevent that the needed pillars must be built, but building such pillars will take time, patience and above all it will require two things: the blessing of the people and an open palm." He looked at her. "It is for that reason that I spoke the words I spoke to you near the end of our Agni Kai before I struck the final blow." He blinked slowly. "I have heard much of your regrets from your uncle, and I must say that it pleases me that you have started to change in such a way, but the question now is…" He faced her fully and with his hand he touched the side of her chin and turned her head towards his gently and looked into her eyes, "…can you now see?"

Azula looked into his eyes, again she saw kindest and gentleness in them, but she couldn't believe it. This man who nearly killed her, this man who could block lightening with his bare hands, this man who could summon dragon's of pure fire, this man was powerful and yet…he was gentle. His touch on her was soft and it warmed and attracted her. In the past, she would have feared such feelings. In the past, she would have tried to scoff them off as weaknesses of the lowest kind along side things like mercy and compassion, but now…now that she had seen someone who holds such qualities, someone who has defeated her and her father she had lost faith in such ideals.

She blinked slowly and then turned from him. "Can I see…?" she asked softly and faintly. She closed her eyes for a moment and wiped her hair from her face as the night breeze continued to blow. "…Yes, I can see…even during my long sleep I could see. As I laid there sleeping, in what felt like an eternal slumber, I could see. I could see the people I hurt; I could see the tears in their eyes as I ransacked their villages, burned down their farms and whipped their loved ones," she breathed slowly and opened her eyes half-way, "but it was more than just seeing that I could do," she sadly and passionately. "I could also feel. I could feel what those people were feeling for I was amongst them looking at myself as I saw myself destroy and hurt. Their sorrows had become my sorrows, their fear had become my fear, and their hatred for me had become my hatred…for myself." She looked up closed eyes and breathed slowly, and then looked down with sorrowful, slightly watered eyes half-opened. "I despised myself…I loathed myself…I wanted…to end myself," she held her arms and stroked hair from her sad yet calm face. "It was a desire that many felt." She turned towards him with serious, but passion filled eyes of sorrow and regret. "So Yes…I can see, even now after waking up, I can still see."

"That is pleasing to hear," the young general said kindly and gently. He walked up to her and touched the side of her face gently. "Now, look into my eyes and tell me, Princess Azula do you truly desire to make up for what you have done? Do you truly desire to earn the forgiveness of those you have hurt?"

"Yes, I do," Azula replied. "I wish to show all those I have hurt, all those who you and I shall someday rule over that I am not the sick girl I once was. I wish to earn their forgiveness even if I never earn it all."

The young general smiled a gentle smile and gently rubbed her cheek, "Then Princess Azula, allow me to help you," he said kindly and lovingly in a slow and calm voice, "allow me to show you what you have never been shown, allow me to teach you what you have never been taught, allow me to guide you through a world beyond the palace walls." He looked her eyes and took her hand in his and held up between their hearts. "Grant me your hand, and let me show you, let me teach you, let me guide you…will you let me?"

"Yes…"

The full moon flies high over head, and as its light shined down upon the city, Azula looked into the eyes of her future husband. All she desired to know was answered in this first meeting. Her fear was gone, and replaced with something new. Something…she did not quite understand, but she felt that she would. Slowly...but surely, she would come to understand what had replaced the fear. She would trust this young man who was to be her husband and she would see where that trust would lead her…

"So..." she started with a sudden smile. "…is there a name attached to that face?"

"Of course, it's…"


	14. Chapter XIII: Sibling Discord

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XIII: Sibling Discord

Late noon, and the sounds of steel echoed throughout Sing's underground dojo as Sokka and the old man sparred with edgeless steel swords and Aang and Toph watching near by in their new garments.

Aang wore a long-sleeved green shirt with a dark green sash tied around his waist that's tail hang off to his right side and hid the top edge of his new green pants, that were tucked, up to just slightly below knee, into a pair of dark green rough lather boots with straps of leather tied around the mouth and the ankles. On his wrist he wore dark green braces with flaps that covered the backs of his hands and hid his arrow tattoos, and on his head he wore a green bandanna that hid the traces of his tattoo on his head, that was starting to develop small traces of hair.

Toph in turn wore a short-sleeved light brown shirt with a brown shirt beneath that had slightly longer sleeves, and a short skirt attached that was parted at the sides and only slightly hid her tight brown shorts. A brown leather blat two fingers in width was around her waist, and on her wrists she wore a brown versions of Aang's braces with another set around her ankles, like always she was bare foot, and she had changed her hair, with help from Katara, from that of a bun to that of a braided pony that reached halfway down her back and was bonded by a brown cloth band at the end.

The two youngest members of the Avatar's party were watching with amusement at Sokka just barely holding his own against his vastly older and more experienced master.

"Come on, boy you can do better than this," Sing said encouragingly.

"I'm trying master," Sokka replied. As he blocked a blow from Sing.

"Try harder," Sing replied harshly but calmly.

Sokka enjoyed his training sessions, though his master was harsh at times and left him with little to no time for fun. It helped him keep his mind off that fateful night four nights ago when he killed for the first time.

The event was still fresh in his mind: the blood on his hand, the fast paced beating of his heart, and then the shaking of his hands at the very end…It was a night more intense and frightening than any he had prior. However, at the same time it had filled him with a feeling of satisfaction, a satisfaction that had installed him with the confidence that he could do things on his own without the aid of sister or friends bending abilities. It was a confidence he was going to need to follow through with a decision he had made after what he had learned about the Crimson Dragon. It was something he'd yet to tell his sister and the others about. He had told them some of the information such as what the Crimson Dragon looked like, but nothing more. Though the Earth King himself had seen through his attempt to hide information and had confronted him about it, he did not force Sokka to tell him anything and agreed to wait until the young water-tribesman was ready to tell the story himself.

The Earth King aside, Sokka had chosen not to tell his sister and his friends because of Katara's and Aang's hatred for the Fire Nation that was increased by the events that transpired during the fight for Ba Sing Se. He felt it was best not to tell them that the only way they could save the world may be to trust and aid the Fire Nation. It was something they'd never accept without a big, very convincing slap in the face. A slap he could not produce, partially because it was also something that he himself could not understand or fully accept. Roku had told them, that they could trust the Crimson Dragon, but if the Crimson Dragon is truly with the Fire Nation then does that mean that they now had to side with the Fire Nation?

But how could they ever do that? It was the Fire Nation they'd been fighting against for so long, it was the Fire Nation who'd caused such pain and suffering throughout the world, it was the Fire Nation that sought to kill Aang, the people's greatest hope for peace and wiped out an entire people trying to do so. Must they really work with such a tyrantal enemy to save the world from the hidden menace that Roku warned Aang about, or was their something…more to the story? Something that Roku didn't have time to explain? He didn't know the answers, but he had an idea about how he could get them, or rather…how the Black Fox could get them.

As master and Student continued to spar, a young lady with light brown skin and brown hair, in a short-sleeve silvery blue kimono that was split at the sides up to just below the waist and revealed her dark blue pants and heelless slippers as she walked. A white oval shaped mask with silver scars on the left side hid her face. Aang greeted her as she walked over to them.

"Hey Katara," Aang said happily. "Come to enjoy the show?"

"What do mean? What show?" Katara questioned slightly confused lifting up her mask.

"The gloriously entertaining show of Sokka getting his butt kicked by an old man three times his age," Toph said with a smile.

"Come on, Sokka's not doing that bad. I happen to think he's doing pretty well," Katara said kindly with confidence in her brother.

Sokka and Sing continued to spur as the young man tried land a strike on the old man's leather cuirass. He swag and jabbed his edgeless sword at every possible opening, but his blade was blocked every time. He then made one intensively powerful swing at his master, but the old man blocked it and their blades locked. Sing held the young water tribesman at bay with one arm and looked into Sokka's determined eyes and then shook his head closed eyed and then opened his eyes and in one powerful shove knocked Sokka's sword from his hands and sent him flying to the floor. Sokka groaned in pain and then tried reach for his sword but was blocked by his master who stood on the blade with his own to the young man's throat.

Sokka looked at Sing who looked back in disapproval and shook his head. "Lad, you are strong, but you're not that strong." He helped his student to his feet. "Remember, your main advantage in combat is your speed and agility. Not strength and power."

"I know, I've just…I've just had a lot of things on mind lightly," Sokka replied with a depressed expression.

"Like what Sokka?" a feminine voice asked with a tone or concern.

Sokka turned to his left as Katara walked towards him along with Aang and Toph.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Is there something wrong up stairs?"

"Not at all, a messenger just arrived from the town hall and asked me to pass on a message to Master Sing," Katara replied.

"What's the message?" Sing asked curiously.

"He wants you to have someone called the Black Fox report to the governor as soon possible," Katara answered.

"Oh is that all," Sokka said plainly. He then suddenly walked over to a corner where his things lay.

"Who's this Black Fox, he sounds cool?" Aang asked curiously.

"He's no one really important just a mercenary I'm acquainted with," Sing said.

"Oh so he's one of those people," Katara said.

"One of what people?" Toph asked.

"The kind of people who'll work for anyone as long the pay is right and they don't care who it is they have to hurt to get the job done," Katara said in a bitter tone.

"Now Katara, don't you think you're being a bit judgmental lass?" Sing asked concerningly.

"Not really, we've dealt with mercenaries before in the past. Every single one of them was out to capture Aang so they could give him to the Fire Lord," Katara explained. She closed her eyes turned her head. "I remember one of them was a rogue earth-bender. He attacked while we were in a village gathering supplies. He was relentless. He didn't even care about the people whose live were being destroyed by the destruction he was causing. Aang managed to defeat him, but the villagers were so angry and upset that they blamed both Aang and the mercenary and forced us to leave. The village elder even threatened to have their militia kill us if we ever returned." She opened her eyes bearing a frown and gripped her fists. "That wasn't the first that happened either. No matter where we were mercenaries would attack us ruthlessly without any concern for innocent people near by."

"But lass those sound more like bounty hunters than mercenaries," Sing said.

"It doesn't matter what they're called they're both the same, greedy, cold-heart bandits who only care about but money and will do anything to get it," she starred over at Aang, "even take away people's hope. I can't stand such people."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Katara, but this is something I have to do," Sokka said suddenly.

"Sokka, what are you talk—" Katara's eyes opened in wide-eyed surprise as did Aang at the site of her brother.

Sokka stood in his full guise as the Black Fox. He walked forward towards Sing as he tightened his bracers and two small rectangular bags hanging at his belt. "Master Sing, any idea what the governor might want?" Sokka asked taking on his cool, but tough voice.

"Chances are he has work for you, as to what that work might be I can't say, but you can expect it to be dangerous, you should be prepared for anything and no matter what you mustn't allow you're emotions to cloud your thinking. Remember a distracted warrior, is a dead warrior."

"Got it, I'll be back later, much later," Sokka replied as he headed for the door ignoring his friends' confusion.

"Wait a minuet where are you going?" Toph asked slightly confused. Being blind she was unable to see what Sokka was wearing. "Are this Black Fox are something?"

"You could say that?" Sokka replied. "I did a job for the governor in exchange for information on the Crimson Dragon, as I told you three days ago. The method worked so well I decided to keep with it."

"And just when were you planning on tell us about this?" Toph asked seriously and slight ticked.

"When I felt it was necessary for you to know," Sokka replied in serious, dry tone.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Aang asked. "You don't trust us are something?"

"I trust you all with my life Aang, but everyone has their secrets and they have them for a reason. I don't have time to explain myself to you, but know that I'm doing this help you."

"Help…" Katara said frustratingly. She turned to her brother with anger, confusion and sorrow mixed in her eyes. "How is being a mercenary helping us? How is working as some thug for hire being of any help to us?"

Sokka was silent, "Katara, we've known each all our lives. I've always trusted you, as you have always trusted me, and that bond of trust that we built has grown strong along with the both of us." He blinked slowly. "However, despite the strength that you have, I still feel the need to protect you, to shield you and sometimes in order to do that I need keep secrets from you because there are things that I feel you are not yet ready to know." He turned halfway and looked at her. "I promise that someday I will tell you everything, but for now what I know and what I do will be my business and mine alone." He then turned his back to her, and retaking one his disguised voice said. "Now if you excuse me, the governor's got work for me."

Katara frowned and tightened her fist in angry frustration and confusion. Just what was he hiding that could be so harmful for her to know. Was that he didn't trust her? No. That wasn't it, he trusted her with his life as she did him. So what was it? What was is that compelled him to keep secrets from her. In the past they used tell each other everything, but now... she loosened up…now he was becoming…distant…He was changing in way that frightened her a little. He was harder than he used to be and he'd stopped smiling. She feared this change that was taking place in him yet that fear was overridden by her desire to help him through whatever it was he was going through, but she knew that she couldn't force him to open up. She would have to be patient and wait for him to come to her

"Sokka…wait," she cried in a calm somewhat passionate tone running up to him. Sokka stopped as she reached and stood behind him. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It's just that after everything we've been through with people like mercenaries in the past; the thought of you working as one of them just caught me by surprise. I don't know what it is that suddenly made you decide to keep secrets from me, but I do know that you would never do anything to hurt me or anyone without proper cause. So I'll trust you as I always have and always will," she blinked slowly and he listened with opened ears as she continued, "but I'm also worried about you. Ever since you killed those two men four nights ago you've been…distant. I can't understand what you're going through, but I want to help you so," she put her hand to heart and smiled a kind smile, "after you speak with the governor please come back tell us what it is he wants you to do. So we can help you, alright."

Sokka said nothing. His eyes, concealed by his mask, blinked slowly, "I have to go Katara the governor's waiting." He handed for the stairs.

All was silent in the underground dojo.

"Well…" Sing said clearing his throats, "I think I'll go up stairs and check with Lin on today's sells so far," the old man then left and started up the stairs after Sokka.

Katara just stood still looking at the stairs. Her smile had faded with her brother's answer and sorrow and worry drenched her slightly moist eyes. Aang walked up to her.

"Katara…" he said comforting.

"He's not going to come back is he?" Katara asked.

"No…he's not," the blind earth-bender answered sadly. "Not before finishing whatever job the governor has for him anyway."

Katara looked down, "I don't understand, just what is it he's protecting us from. What is he hiding that could be so harmful? In the past he used to be so open with me. Back in the village we used share everything we knew with each other, but recently…"

"Sokka's been going through a lot these pass few days. Remember he did kill for the first time not to long ago."

"I know, I just…I just want to be able to help him through whatever it is he's going through. Whatever change he's started to undergo I want to be able to be there for him. Just like he was for me back at our village. I just want him to be more open with me like he used to. Nowadays I can hardly get anything out of him."

"Sokka promised he'd tell us everything someday and I believe him," Toph said kindly. "Remember I can tell when people are lying, and he wasn't lying about that. I know this out of character for me, but we just need to be patient and wait. I'm sure he'll tell us everything when he's ready." She gave Katara a kind innocent smile.

Katara returned her smiled, "Thank you, both of you."

"Hey what are friends for," Aang said.

"Old warrior boy will be fine you'll see," Toph said kindly. She then suddenly glanced over at the stairs, as two shadows slowly started to ascend upward.

Sokka and Sing had heard their conversation and then walked up stairs to the small room with Sing's forge.

"Lad, I can understand if you're having some personal issues since you first killed and what you learned about his lordship, but you shouldn't allow such things to put a wedge between you and your friends," Sing said wisely. "They have a right to know what's going on."

"And what am I supposed to tell them? The Fire Nation killed our mother, they wiped Aang's people from the face of the earth," Sokka said in confusion mixed passion. Lifting up his mask and tuning to Sing. "Should I just tell them that the only we can save the world now is too corporate with the murders of our friends and family?" His gripped his fists in frustration, "I can't even accept or believe it myself." He looked down and to the side. "He was supposed to be our ally, he was supposed to be someone we could trust, but now...how are we supposed to trust him? He's on the side of our enemy. He's siding with the very people were striving to defeat. I just…I just don't understand it? Why would he do that? If he's truly trying to help Aang then why did he join the people who are attempting to kill him for good? I just don't understand it at all!"

"His lordship is no older than you are Sokka, but despite his age has shown himself to be a wiser than he appears. He is a man who is not afraid to do what he feels is necessary. He is someone who sees the current state of things and acts accordingly if not ahead of time," Sing explained wisely and calmly. He blinked his old eyes slowly. "I once asked him the same question that you ask now. I asked him why he chose to side with the Fire Nation instead of the Earth Kingdom, and he told me that he had come to a revelation about the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. He told me that there was reality he had chosen to accept and that after he had accepted it he had to make a choice as to what path he would fellow." The old man looked at Sokka. "He made his choice and told me he had no regrets for it. Even to this day I believe he still doesn't feel regret. He chose his path and follows it to the end." He walked up to Sokka and touched his shoulder. "Sokka, you are at difficult time in your life. It is a time of confusion, a time of lost and wondering, it is a point in life that every man has gone through. It is a journey hard for some and even harder for others. Each journey differs in the trails and obstacles that must be over come, but all lead to a fork in the end." He looked at his student and breathed slowly. Sokka stood still and quiet as he listen to his old master.

"I believe you started down your journey when you killed for the first time. Where it ends, however, is up to you. Someday you will reach a fork in your journey and on that day you will have to make a decision that will change your life forever and how others will view you. When that time comes you must choose carefully and wisely for their will be no retracing of steps. You may run into side paths along the way that will guide you to a different path, but you will never be able to back up and take the path you chose not to choose."

"I still don't understand," Sokka replied confusingly.

Sing took a deep breath and smiled at his student, "In time you will understand." He turned and handed for the curtain door leading the main room of his shop. "As your awareness of reality grows…you will understand."

Sokka watched him leave room and then turned his head towards the door with stairs. He looked at it and then started to take a step towards it, but then stopped, shook his, slipped his mask back on and left for the town hall, not noticing the figure hiding deep within shadows of a corner and then vanishing into the wall like specter…


	15. Chapter XIV: Ji Shu

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XIV: Ji Shu

The vast forest of Yuran echoed thick with the sounds of night, and as he stood in a clearing secluded in moonlight with his back to a tree and arms crossed, Sokka, in his full attire as the Black Fox, thinks back on events earlier in the day…

He thought about Katara and how he left Yukiyo without telling her. He felt guilty about doing so, but feared that if he had gone back she wouldn't have allowed him to go the mission alone. Though the two didn't show it often they worried about each other whenever they were apart. It was only natural that they would, given the dangerous life the led. It was part of their bond as brother and sister. This mission he would be undertaking would be dangerous and he knew more than likely that blood would be split…He blinked slowly behind his mask…He wasn't ready for Katara, to have to dirty her hands just yet. If one of them had to have blood on their hands then let it be him and him alone. Let it be him alone who bears the weight and guilt of having dosed a flare of life.

"Katara, you must be really worried about me right now, huh?" he breathed slowly, his eyes closed. "Don't worry, I promise I'll make it back alive," he then opened his eyes bearing a frightful seriousness. "No matter what I have to do I will return to you…hum…" his shifted to his eyes to his left at the sound of gentle foots moving towards him, "Looks like it's show time," he said in his disguise voice.

He lifted up from the tree as some near by bushes rattled and a figure in a short brown cloak that went no further than their back, and be holding a feminine form of eighteen, in a sleeveless light leather cuirass, and a pair of chakrams twice the size of a person's hand, hanging at her sides from a leather belt wrapped around the waist of her short, but tight shorts, a small sheathed daggered strapped to her left thigh and lastly she wore a pair of lather bottom short cloth boots bound by thin strips of cloth.

"I take it you're the one Liu Yin told me about?" Sokka asked. "You're late."

"Sorry, I ran into a pack of saber wolves who thought to make me into their evening meal, but I quickly changed their minds," the girl replied removing her hood and revealing her face in the moon light. Sokka was taken somewhat aback by her appearance, for she reminded him of someone from his past. Her eyes were a crystal blue, her skin pale and looked to be as smooth as silk; her hair was a long and slivery white that reached to the bottom of her back just barely hidden by her short cloak.

"Is something wrong?" She asked noticing his silent star.

Sokka snapped out of his sudden trance and replaced his focus back on the task ahead, "Nothing. So you are?"

"Ji Shu, and I take it you're the Black Fox?" Ji Shu replied

"I am," Sokka replied.

"Glad to meet you, I heard about from Master Sing and Lord Liu Yin, I look forward to working with you."

"Likewise," Sokka replied seriously, as he fought the temptation to eye her up. "While I was waiting for you I did some scouting."

"So what's security look like?" she asked as she did a little starching.

"Eight guys in the courtyard: four patrolling the walkway and four more patrolling the paths," Sokka explained, " and they're spread out rather effectively, one to the north, another to the south, one to the east and one to west, it's the same for the walkway surrounding the house, one at north side, another in the east, and so on. Also the way they follow their patrol rout is from south to east, from east to north and so on. From what I saw there was no way to get in without getting spotted at least a little."

"Why don't you me take a look at it, I may be able spot something you missed," Ji Shu suggested.

"Be my guess, the place is this way, come on."

The two of left the clearing and ran through the forest dodging and waving between the trees with ease as they went. The maneuvering reminded Sokka of the training exercises Sing put him through the day before in a thicker portion of the forest. The exercises were harsh, especially with steel weights tied to his ankles slowing him down, and more than once he ran into a tree, which sometimes sent Aang and Toph into bursts of laughter. But their laugher stopped as he got better with each run and by the end of the day was capable of move through the forest ease no what matter lay in his way, like he'd lived in the forest all his life and knew the location of every tree, fallen log or rock sit in his way.

When they came upon a wall twice the size of a human, the two quickly climbed their way into a tree that's breaches hung over it.

Ji Shu whistled at the sight beyond the wall, "That's one luxurious looking Keep for a slaver's outpost; it's almost as big as small palace."

The Keep had two stories to it, with a balcony on each side. It was situated in the center of the grassy grounds upon a platform surrounded by a single railed walkway that had small staircases with sakura trees at each of their sides leading up to it. About ten feet away from the keep was a fifteen-foot wide red brick path with long waves in it that flowed around the keep and hand ten-foot wide paths leading up to the stairs on all sides. Along both the path and the wall was a line of loose, but large bushes, standing firmly behind trails of white flowers.

There were guards in rough leather armor carrying either broadswords or axes, but all carried lamps, and were patrolling the grounds just as Sokka said, in a rotating motion going from north to west, from west to south and so. Four traveled along the walkway, while another four along the path.

Ji Shu examined the courtyard, "You were right about security, it's tight, but it's not without its flews," Ji Shu said. "The guards seem hold a large distance between them, and from the way things look their eyes are only covering what's in front, to the left and to right. This leaves them open at their backs. Even though there's another guard behind him, from the way they're moving and distance that's between them one never really sees the back of the other," she explained seriously.

Sokka looked at the guards, "I see, so the only ones we need to worry about are the ones patrolling the walkway and even they have their flews." Sokka said. He watched one of the guards patrolling the walkway closely. "There!" he said pointing to one of the walkway guards as he passed a staircase. That's our opening when they pass by the staircase, that's our best chance to get passed them."

"From the way things look their lamps can only light that which is within arm's reach," Ji Shu said. She looked up at the sky that held clouds blackened by the dark of night, "The only thing that would really give us away is the moon light. Fortunately that won't be a problem for very long." She pointed to a large cloud preparing to block out the moon. "As soon as that cloud blocks the moon, we move to the nearest tree, and the moment the coast is clear we climb into the tree and onto the roof. We can enter the Keep from one of the balconies."

"Our infiltration will have to be quick and silent. If we get caught this mission will turn bloody," Sokka pointed, "and I'd like to avoid spilling too much blood. At least until we've got the information Liu Yin's sent us for."

"Agreed."

The two waited patiently as the large cloud slowly sailed in front of the moon, blocking out its light little by little, and the moment the moon was completely eclipsed…

"Now!" Ji Shu cried. The two of them jumped down from the tree and into the bushes below them. They peeked from the bushes and watched as the nearest guard passed by the stair case. Then the moment he passed they made a fast dash to the sakura tree. They hid behind the tree and listened carefully to hear the footsteps of the nearest guard on the walkway.

The guard's steps passed and then they leaped into the tree one after the other. The two froze as the next walkway guard passed beneath them. The moment he was gone they continued their ascent further into the tree and onto the roof. The large cloud was nearly through with its passage by the moon, and the white orb's light had slowly started to peer out through the creaks in the cloud's tail. They moved quickly, but silently across the roof and towards the nearest balcony. They stood on separate sides of the exterior of the balcony's rail as the faint light of a lamp passed by the paper windowed doors then flipped over the railing. Sokka took out a piece of black cloth from one of the smalls bag hanging on his belt and then quickly ran inside and grabbed the guard from behind with his hand over his mouth. Ji Shu entered right after, drew her dagger from her lag sheath and then stabbed the man in the stomach. The man died quickly, his blood beginning to leak to the floor. The two wasted know time in dragging the motionless body out onto the balcony and then closing the paper windowed doors as the next guard passed by. The two then reentered the keep and headed straight to the first room they saw. Where they took a short moment to catch their breath and discuss their next move.

"Well that was a rush," Ji Shu said.

"You sure it was a good idea to just kill that guy, he might have had some information we could have used."

"It couldn't be help, I didn't have the strength to knock someone of that size out and you just barely managed to hold him long enough for me to deliver the killing blow."

"Good point," Sokka said in agreement. He glanced at the door of thin paper and wood. A faint light could be seen. He singled Ji Shu and the two went quiet as the guard passed and then let out sighs of relief only to tighten up when…

"Who are you?" a weak and withered voice asked.

"Who's there," Ji Shu asked ask turning around with hands readied upon her weapons.

Sokka reach into one of his right bag and pulled out a small jar wrapped in a black cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and a bright light radiated from within the double layered glass jar with each layer having twice the thickness of a finger nail and water between the layers. The jar it self was filled with fireflies. Magnified by the glass and the water, the light lit up the room at range of three to five feet.

Sokka shined the jar towards the darkness of the room and revealed an old man with a gray bard attached to a long tangled gray hair, winkled skin, wary gray eyes, and was in tattered edged green robes with a worn sash tied around his waist.

"Well you're definitely not a guard. Who are you?" Sokka asked.

"My name Wai Sun and I am but one of a band of people trapped in this accursed outpost waiting to be sold like a pieces of livestock on the market streets," the old man said bitterly

"Band?" Sokka said confusingly.

"Fox, look," Ji Shu said pointing to the left.

Sokka raised his light jar into more open air and it stanched out further into the darkness revealing a medium sized room full of wary, ill, tattered clothed, men, women, and children, some of them ready to keel over under the relentless onslaught of hunger and illness.

"What the…what is this?" Sokka asked surprisingly.

"My guess would be they were and still are this month's slave shipment to Ba Sing Se's black market.

"Slaves…you mean all these people are…" Sokka asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, they're slaves or meant to be sold as slaves," Ji Shu replied. She looked at the people who looked at them with worry and fear, "and from the looks they've been here for awhile." She turned to Wai Sun. "How long have you guys been here."

"One week short of month. Our captors were originally shipping us to Ba Sing Se when the Slave Master suddenly turned us around forced us back to this awful outpost."

"That would explain why you're till held captive. Lord Liu Yin told me that the Crimson Dragon's men moved to take this place only to find it completely abandoned."

"Then why didn't he garrison this place with soldiers?" Sokka asked.

"Lord Liu Yin told me the Crimson Dragon wanted to leave it abandon just incase the slavers came back. In other he wanted to set a trap for them and as you see it was worth it," Ji Shu said.

"Then why hasn't he sent Yuran's regional forces yet?" Sokka asked.

"Because he doesn't want to risk the slavers destroying any valuable information that could help the Crimson Dragon completely shut down the slave trade."

"What!" Wai Sun said in sudden disbelief and joy. "Did you just say that the Crimson Dragon is trying to shut down the slave trade?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ji Shu replied.

Gasps and whispers of surprise echoed throughout the room. When suddenly a loud voiced boomed through the door.

"What's going on in there?" it cried.

Sokka quickly dosed his into his light bag and then he and Ji Shu moved away from the door quickly as guard slide the door open and stomped inside only to be ambushed by Sokka who grabbed him and covered his mouth with his black cloth. Ji Shu moved fast, shut the door, then drew her dagger and held up to the man's neck. The guard went wide-eyed in fear filled silence. Wai Sun moved quickly and stripped the man of his sword and blew up out the candle in his lamp.

All was silent in the room as they waited to see if anyone else would come. After a several moments of silence. Sokka nodded to Ji Shu and then dragged the man through the coward of people who willingly got out and of the way. Ji Shu punched the man in his stomach to weaken his resistance as Sokka forced him to his knees with the help a few other man in the room who held him still as Ji Shu returned her dagger to his neck.

"Alright, I'll make this easy for you, help us and we'll ask these nice people not to tire to you apart limb from limb?"

The guard looked around the room at the angry faces of the people, and heard the sound some of them creaking their knuckles.

"Alright alright what do you want to know?" the guy asked.

"Where are your organizations secret tunnels into Ba Sing Se located?" Sokka asked.

"I…I…don't know," the guard replied nervously and fearfully.

"He's lying!" a man yelled angrily.

"No really…the boss doesn't tell us those shorts of things, but…"

"But what?" Ji Shu asked pressing her small blade further against the man's neck.

"The records room…on the first floor in the east wing. You may find what looking for there. All documents and paper work about are kept there," the guard said.

"How many guards are down there and how many more are up here?" Sokka asked.

"There were four of us up here and there are about eight down stairs, and another two dozen in the barracks down in the basement. Now please let me go. I'm only in this because I needed money. I've never even partaken in a raid or sale, I swear," the guard replied.

"Sorry, but no, we can't risk you to warning you compatriots," Ji Shu said.

"Sorry to ask this, old man, but do you guys think you can restrain him here?" Sokka asked kindly, but seriously.

"Of course," Wai Sun replied kindly. "We may be weak from hunger and sickness, but the news you brought of his lordship attempting to shut the slave trade has given us new hope and resolve. We'll hold this one here for you, just don't forget all of us are here and will be waiting eagerly for our freedom. Now go before the rest of the guards show up."

Sokka and Ji Shu nodded and then left the room quickly sliding the door closed behind them. The two move swiftly but silently down the hall. Just as another guard entered.

"Hey—" the guard started, but neither of them was interested in what the guard had to say. Sokka quickly drew the Fox Tail and silenced the guard in one swift stroke. Having already taken care of three and knowing there was still one more the second floor the two decided to hunt down the last guard and be rid of him before he started wondering what happened to his partners. They found him quickly and did away with him. The two then descended to the first floor, and after making sure the coast was clear they headed east keeping silence between them so not to alert anyone of their presence. Whenever they saw a set of lights, they ducked quickly into a near by room where they sometimes found more people who were to be sold into slavery. They made a promise to the people they saw that they would see freedom that night.

When they reached the east wing they checked each room carefully jumping into them when guards came by. They continued to do this until Sokka came upon an average size room with wall to wall bookcases holdings dozens of scrolls within their triangular salves and had a table in the middle with a continental map laid out upon it.

"Ji Shu over here I think I found it," Sokka signaled.

Ji Shu ran over to him and two of entered the room and closed the door just as a faint light entered the hall followed by the sound of a fast shutting door echoing through the hall.

Sokka took out his light jar and held it up. There was a small lamp on the table. Ji Shu went to it and pulled out a couple of flints from her cloak and lit it. Her new found source of light merged with Sokka's and illuminated the room.

"Hey look here," Sokka said looking down at the table. "It's a map of the continent."

"Ji Shu gazed her eyes downward and looked at the map. The map had two red circles in the lands surrounding Ba Sing Se, and black Xs in other locations spread out across the map.

"This map must mark the routs they used when delivering their victims to their markets. The Xs must represent the ones that Crimson Dragon shut down and the red circles what locations they have left."

"There are only two red circles on the map and their placed near Ba Sing Se. That must be where their secret entrances into Ba Sing Se must be," Sokka said. He examined the map, while Ji Shu wondered off towards one of the bookshelves. "From way things look on this map the entrances are located at the north east entrance to Serpent's Pass and Northern side of the mountains between Ba Sing Se and Chameleon river,"

"That would explain why they have two," Ji Shu said. "Ten years ago Earth-Bender engineers created a canyon through the mountains and built a harbor at the end of it to give Ba Sing Se a quicker rout out to sea," Ji Shu explained looking back at him with a scroll in hand. "That rout must of have been destroyed during the alteration of the landscape or ended up being to close to Chameleon harbor to continue using safely."

"So they moved the rout through Serpent's Pass. Makes sense," he frowned, "I don't even want think about how they got pass the serpent there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Makes me just as angry, but now that we have this information, we'll see this horrible trade shut down." She read over the scroll she held.

"Watcha got there?" Sokka asked curiously.

"It's a list of contacts and customers. This entire room is full of information on the slavers business transactions. With it and that map his lordship can track down and rescue those who have already been sold into slavery in other locations of the continent."

"There's no way we can carry all this back with us," Sokka said.

"Your right," Ji Shu replied, "and if we signal the regional guard without taking it out first the slavers might try and burn it all."

"One of us should stay here to protect it while the other goes and signals the guard to attack," Sokka recommended.

"You go, I used all my flash bombs chasing off those saber wolves that tried to eat me earlier. Take this list of contacts and the map with you just in case."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

He rolled up the map and list and then stuck them into his left bag. He then slide open the door, and suddenly tightened with and frowned at what lay in wait outside. "Ji Shu, we got company."

Ji Shu turned and frowned at the site of ten guards standing outside circling the door with weapons drawn, and standing at the center right in front of Sokka was a man of average build, a sinister look in his eyes, a thin bard beneath his lower lip going no further than his chin, brown eyes filled with greed and self-desire, a lavish brown robe with a dark green robe like over coat, his hair was a dark brown and combed back and he looked to be in his early thirties.

"Fu Yi," Ji Shu frowned in hate fill anger.

"Well if isn't Ji Shu I didn't think you'd come back after escaping us a few months ago," Fu Yi replied in surprise.

"What can I say; I had some unfinished business to settle I still have forgotten what you did to my husband."

"Well what can I say? We all have to do what's necessary," Fu Yi replied in mocking tone. "Having already been used, you would have made a perfect pleasure slave, after we broke that strong will of yours." The man smiled coldly and cruelly. "But it would seem fate has given us a second chance at that. Men capture them. Kill her little her partner and then after you capture Ji Shu, you can yourselves a little fun tonight. "

"Over my dead body! Ji Shu, cover face," Sokka yelled as he quickly pulled out a small ball of parchment from his right bag and tossed it on the ground. The ball exploded into a cloud of dust on and left all, but Sokka and Ji Shu choking.

"What was that?" Ji Shu asked surprisingly with her armed over her mouth.

"A Dust ball, one the items Sing gave me to help me out on missions," Sokka replied.

"Nice. Now let's not let it go to waste. From what I remember during our break in, the entrance was located on south side of the keep. Break through this little blockade and go signal the regional guard to attack."

"What about you?"

"We don't have time to argue now go!" Ji Shu said seriously.

Sokka didn't want to leave a friend, but he found had no choice. He drew his sword and cut his way through the guards before him.

"After—him," Fu Yi coughed.

Sokka ran down the hall with a few of the guards from the records room close behind. His sword sheathed and his body fully in cased in his cloak, he looked like a black specter flying down the hall, until he came upon three guards blocking his path. He stopped just as he reached them and then ducked down dodging a swing at his neck, and then jumped into the air dodging another side slash completely, while going into a flip and kicking one of the guards in the head sending him flying to the floor. He drew his sword as he landed and fought off the guards in front and behind him. Using only one hand he gracefully dodged and cut down his assailants one after another until they all lay on the ground motionless, their blood flowing through the smooth slick cuts on their bodies.

His attackers dealt with, Sokka continued on his way. As the door came into view he reached into his bag and pulled and a small clay ball with a fuse pointing out and a couple of flints, and then skillfully lit the fuse without stopping. He then threw the ball at the door and it exploded on impact and replaced the door with a thick smoke and rubble.

"Thank you Sing," Sokka said

He charged through door, the Fox Tail held tightly in his hand, and cut down a guard who was unfortunate enough to be his way.

"Hey! Intruder!" one of the exterior guards cried upon spotting him. The remaining seven guards moved in quickly to try and swam him.

"Sorry, fellas but I ain't got time to play with you," Sokka said as he blocked an incoming assault from one guard and then with the grace and agility of a fox hopped onto the rail, jumped up, grabbed a tree branch, swag up into the tree and then jumped onto the roof of the house.

"After him!" a guard cried. The guards quickly moved to climb the tree up after him, but at a much slower pace and much less graceful. Sokka smiled at their clumsy attempt, being grateful for all of Sing's harsh training.

No longer under constant attack, Sokka pulled out and lit a flash bomb, lit it and then threw it up into the air. It exploded and filled the sky with a bright light. Sokka turned his eyes towards the front gate of keep grounds just as it burst opened at the will of a large rock from an earthbender in a Fire Nation uniform who charged in with dozens of soldiers behind him.

Sokka smiled at the site, pleased that the mission was finally over, but then remembered Ji Shu and ran back into the keep through one of the balcony doors. He worked his way back to the records room.

"Ji Shu—whoa," he said as he entered the hall where the record room was only to find Ji Shu and little blood staining her silver hair and clothes, but more or less unharmed. At her feet lay the bodies of six guards, and one very bloody middle aged man in bloody luxurious robes.

"What took you so long Fox? I take it that explosion I heard was you using another one of Sing little trinkets?" Ji Shu asked with a smile.

"Yeah…it's was a small bomb filled with blasting jelly," Sokka replied. He looked at the bodies. "Wow, your good."

"Well hay I had the element of surprise on my side thanks that dust ball of yours, so did you signal the regional guard?"

"Yeah they're already storming the place," Sokka said.

"Then let's go. We should inform them about the civilians and evidence in here."

The two left the records room, and after speaking with some of the soldiers who had already entered, Sokka and Ji Shu led them to where the victims were, and aided in routing out and capturing the remaining slavers in the underground barracks. Tears of joy filled the eyes of many victims as they stepped from the keep knowing that they were no longer going to be slaves and were at last free from the suffering they had endured for so long. After receiving mounds of thanks from the victims, Sokka and Ji Shu stood on the sidelines and watched as the regional guard organized and comforted the victims and put their captured oppressors in chains.

Ji Shu let out a sigh of relief as she stood leaning against a tree, arms crossed, "It's going to be a while before they can be moved to Yukiyo and the other towns in Yuran, but I'm glad we could we help them."

"Know what you mean. It feels good help others," Sokka said smiling behind his mask standing next to her.

"Hey Fox, mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you want to ask?" Sokka replied cautiously.

"During the mission I noticed there were times when you were starring at me when ever we stopped to hide from the guards, but the way you operated in there suggested that you aren't the type to let yourself get distracted by a pretty face; I wanted know if there was another reason for your gazes?"

Sokka was silent at first, but then spoke in a calm, but slightly sad version of his disguised voice, "You remind me of someone I was really close to, some I lost."

"Let me guess did she have white or silver hair?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," she replied with laugh. "I'm told people like me are rare. So rare that it's believed we have some kind of spiritual importance, but I never read to much into such things. However, I can relate to you when it comes to losing someone close to you."

"You mean your husband," Sokka replied.

"Yeah," Ji Shu replied. "But it's a long story and I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

"Hey, I understand," he replied looking up at the moon. "It's not easy to talk about that stuff…" he blinked slowly and then leveled his head as he noticed a middle-aged man in the uniform of a Fire Nation officer walking towards them, it was Lord Liu Yin. He had partaken and coordinated the assault on the outpost personally rather than leave it to his captains.

"Lord Liu Yin, I thought I saw you earlier. Aren't governors supposed leave things like this to their military commanders?" Ji Shu asked with a smart smile as she stood up from the tree.

"Indeed some do, but as governor I felt it necessary to lead this particular mission personally," Liu Yin replied. "That said. I would like to commend you two for your excellent work here. You saved the lives of many of people this night. His lordship will be pleased."

"These people, I hope are just the first of many that can also saved, Lord Liu Yin," Ji Shu said. She turned to Sokka, "Fox show him that map and list of contacts."

"Sure," Sokka replied pulling out the rolled up map and scroll from his left bag. He handed them to Liu Yin, "This map and list contacts is only two of many pieces of information we found inside the keeps record room."

"The room holds documents of slavers transactions over the past fifteen years. It also has lists of customers and what markets each customer went to. With that information we can track down any and all nobles still in ownership of slaves and rescue and free any remaining victims," Ji Shu replied.

"They'd been around so long they evolved into quite an organized group, but now there days are numbered. Only the market in Ba Sing Se remains now. Well done to both of you, this information will assist his lordship tremendously," Liu Yin said looking at the map. He rolled it up and then put his hands behind his back. "Now then, Ji Shu I know how good you are with children and I would like you to go help tend to the orphans we found amongst the victims."

"Yes sir," Ji Shu replied. She then turned to Sokka. "Take care Fox, we'll have to work together again sometime, bye." She then ran off to fulfill her orders.

Sokka watched her leave when Liu Yin spoke again.

"As for you Fox," the governor began, "You may pick up your payment—"

"Don't worry about paying me for this one, just see to it those people are well taken care of," Sokka kindly, but in tough guy tone.

Liu Yin smiled at him, "Will do. You're admirable mercenary Fox."

"Yeah well, don't spread it around," Sokka replied

"Excuse me," a wary male voice asked. Liu Yin turned around and found a big boned, barefoot man, in tattered cloths, white bandages wrapped around his ankles, a tired and wary face, short brown hair forged into in a small bun on the top of his head, and a short but full faced brown bard that was attached to his hair. "Are you the governor?" the man asked.

"I am," Liu Yin asked. He looked back at Sokka, "If you'll excuse me Fox," he then turned his attention to the man.

"My name is Ganzu and…" the man started, but Sokka didn't stay to hear anymore. His work was done for night and he was tired. He left the keep grounds and entered the forest to find a clearing from where he could call Appa. However… had he stayed just a little longer…he would have seen Liu Yin finish speaking with the man and then go to the shadow of tree where a dark cloaked figure rose the from the shadowed ground and received the map and list of contacts from Liu Yin and then vanished back into the shadows unnoticed…


	16. Chapter XV: Growing and Renewing Bonds

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XV: Growing and Renewing Bonds

Mid morning, and within the palace garden of Ba Sing Se, that's entrances were guarded by two Yu-Yan each, Azula and the Grand General walked about the garden after finishing a morning meal together. His hood off but cloak firmly fashioned around his neck, the Young lord walked closely next to Azula, who was now able to walk without stumbling about even a little, though still unable to bend, she now looked more like a princess than she did when she was laid up in bed. Her dark brown hair was neatly brushed and hanging down to the middle of her back, a small lock of it in the back forged into a topknot that held a red tear-shaped flame top piece, she wore a lavishly beautiful red robe outlined in dark red and had a regally designed ruby flames in its corners. On her feet she wore red heelless slippers that flashed from underneath her robe every now and then as she walked and talked with her husband to be.

"Alright your turn," Azula replied with a bit of a gentle laugh and smile. "Tell me something about you."

"You know…now that I think about it…I do believe I have something discuss with Master Iroh. I'd better go take care of that now," the Young Lord said as he tried to walk off a smile on his face.

"Oh know you don't," Azula replied with a smart smile, pulling him back to her side by his hand. "I let you off easy the other day, but you're not getting off today." She moved in front of him. "Now come on, we agreed yesterday that we should learn as much about each other as possible. I've told you a little about my past, even a few embarrassing moments. Now it's your turn."

"Ah, but my life is so boring, I'd only put you to sleep," the Young Lord said.

"Boring!" the princess said in disbelief. "You can block lightening, fire-bend without any physical reaction, are a master swordsman at sixteen, and the Grand General of the most powerful military in the world, almost half of which is loyal to my father only through you. How could anything that helped make you what you are now be boring? Now come, it's only fair that we both share something."

The Young Lord looked at her and then sighed, "Alright, you win, what do you wanna know?"

"Well for starters, how about where you're from?"

"Where I'm from? Now would want to know that?" the Young Lord asked.

"I'm just curious. The way you look, the way you fight, your perceptiveness, your skills, the strange techniques you know, and those strange healers you have with you. You couldn't possibly be from the Fire Nation," she said calmly and curiously, "just where did you come from?"

The Young Lord looked at her and then breathed slowly. "Imagine if you will…an island with walls of rock so high and so straight they're impossible to climb and the waters around it so traitorous that it would take a hundred water-benders to calm them enough for even one boat to cross safely onto the island's one small shore, and beyond that shore lies a long canyon. This canyon, however, is not like others; from beginning to end the screeching, and mournful cries of dozens of lost spirits echo through it. Forever bodiless and trapped between this world and the next, the spirits wander the canyon driving anyone who dares enter completely insane until their mind is crushed and they are left on the canyon floor to die a long painful death." He blinked slowly and then took on a smile, "but if one can get passed the canyon then they would step into Drages Valley, the home of dragons and my clan."

"Drages Valley," Azula said familiarly. "I've heard of that place, my mother used tell Zuko and I stories about it when we were little before…" she took on a sad tone, "…before she disappeared."

"Were you close to your mother?" the Young Lord asked.

"Not really, she always scolded me, especially when I made fun of Zuko," she explained. She blinked slowly, sorrow and regret shining in her eyes. "She always favored him, comforted him, was always spending time with him and ignoring me. Recently I wondered if she ever really loved me at all." She turned and walked over to the pond and looked down at the white blossoms that covered the water. "I can't say I wouldn't blame her if she didn't, given the sick child I was."

"I'm sure your mother loved you just as much as she did Zuko," the Young Lord said walking up behind her and gently gripping her shoulders. "Question is…did you love her enough to care what she thought?"

"What do you mean?" Azula replied confusingly. She turned to him quickly with a somewhat angry expression. "Of course I did, I—" she stopped and her face beholding sadness and regret. "No…I didn't did I?" she turned back to the pond. "She was always so kind and gentle with everyone, servants, commoners, nobles…everyone…and it was something I could never really understand. Father had told me such things were a weakness and so I looked upon her as fool. I always asked myself why she would want to be weak when she could be strong like father. It was a trail of thought I had questioned during my days at the academy with Mai and Ty Lee, and then held onto strongly after my father withdrew me from the academy until now." She closed her eyes with her hands hanging down in front of her overlapping one another. Narrow eyed, she looked at her reflection in the pond. "Now…I have lost firth in such ideals. Now I do not believe kindness to be a weakness. Now I can understand why my mother was so kind and treated everyone she met with respect, and I now can understand why Zuko…why he refused to fight father the day father banished him."

"Have you spoken to Zuko since you've awakened?" the Young Lord asked with concern.

The princess shook her head, "No, I haven't. According to uncle you've been keeping him busy."

"I have, but not that busy," the lord replied.

Suddenly a Yu-Yan glided into the garden from the entrance they were guarding. They went up behind the young lord and whispered in a strange tongue. Azula watched as the lord whispered back in the same tongue. The Yu-Yan then backed away bowed to the lord and then returned to the entrance it was guarding.

The Lord turned to his wife to be with a sad but gentle smile, "Princess, I'm sorry, but I—"

"Have to go. I understand, see you at dinner this time?"

"Of course, you have my word," he replied gentling stroking her cheek. He then reached back and pulled on his hood and hid all but the lower half of his face. He then headed for the entrance to the garden. The two Yu-Yan who were guarding the eastern entrance left their post and followed closely behind him. While the two at the closest entrance waited for his arrival, but the moment he arrived he waved his hand and dismissed them all. They bowed and then vanished into the shadows. He then left the garden but standing at the western entrance waiting for him was a young man of seventeen in the armor of Fire Nation officer, dark brown hair in a ponytail, and a wide scar, born of fire, ruling his left eye.

The Cloaked Lord stopped next to him and spoke, "Do not leave here until you've spoke with her."

"But my…"

"I will not have you distancing yourself from the royal family. You will take a break and go speak with your sister."

"But…"

"That's an order Captain Zuko," the Cloaked Lord said in a firm and serious tone. He then left to handle his business.

Zuko watched the Grand General leave and then looked downward a little with nervousness in his eyes. He walked forward into the garden's open hall and looked out towards the pond where the princess stood. He reminisced on his past relationship with his sister.

He remembered the teasing, the near endless verbal abuse, the trickery, the lies, and the deceit. There was little to no love between them. If there was anything there at all it was hate…mounds upon mounds of hate and loathing. For years he lived in her shadow and for years she teased and picked on him about it. Calling him weak, pathetic, useless, a failure. She treated him as if he was nothing but piece scum to be scraped off the bottom of one's shoe; and yet though he understood perfectly why he had hated her, he never knew why she had hated him. He'd asked why before in the past but could never come up with answer, perhaps now was the time to get one.

He took a deep breathe as he stepped forward down the stairs and into the garden not noticing the two girls who spotted him on their own way in and then ducked behind a near by pillar to watch what was about unfold.

The exiled prince stepped onto the soft grass and moved forward silently and carefully towards his sister. Each step brought him closer to her until he stood but two arm's lengths behind her. Closed eyed and he took a deep breath and then spoke…

"Hello…Azula," he said in a slow, calm voice.

Azula turned around quickly in surprise, "Zuko…what…what are you doing here?"

"I had some time on my hands and I thought I'd come say hello," the prince replied kindly and calmly.

"I see," she replied. She returned her gaze to the pond and watched as a blossom from the tree slowly flouted down onto the watery surface and created a ripple upon landing.

Zuko looked at her; he'd never seen her like this before. When she looked at him he saw a calm gentleness in her face. Something he never thought he'd ever see in her.

He stood next to her, "So…um…how are you feeling?"

"Well enough," she replied, wiping her hair from her face. "My chi is still somewhat depleted but I've regained enough of it to move about normally now, though it's still too dangerous for me to bend."

"I see."

The two were quite, the fallen blossoms sitting on the pond glided about the clear surface bumping into each sending ripples through the siblings' reflections.

"So…how are things with the general?" Zuko asked calmly.

"Rather well actually. For an arranged engagement I think the two of us will get along quiet well."

"I see," he said. "That's good to hear."

The two were silent again, each nervous and uncertain about what to say to the other. The silenced lasted much longer than before until Zuko spoke again.

"You know…" he began. "You've changed."

"I know, Mai and Ty Lee remind me of it all the time," Azula said with a light smile. "In all honesty I like myself a lot better now than I did before that Agni Kai with the general." She closed her eyes and wiped hair behind her right ear and held her right hand there as she opened her eyes half-way. "Everything's so much clearer now than it was in the past. I can see the world in a much brighter light than I did before." She blinked slowly and looked up at the clear blue sky with a few packs of clouds flouting overhead. "I can also understand people lot more to. I can understand uncle better than ever did in the past. I can now understand how deeply cousin Lu Ten's death affected him and why he didn't challenge father for the throne. I can understand why mother always scolded me about being respectful and nicer to others and I…" she turned to face him, "I can understand why you refused to fight father on the day you were banished."

"Azula…" Zuko said looking at her.

"You loved father despite how he treated you, you admired him and all you ever wanted was respect from him. All you ever wanted was for him to be proud of you, but father never understood, and if he did I don't think he cared." She turned and looked down at the pond. "As I didn't…care…" she closed her eyes and breathed slowly and then opened her eyes halfway as she held her arms gently. "All I ever saw in you was failure, a pathetic weak fool who was nothing but an obstacle in my way for power, but now…"

"Now what…"

"Now I see how wrong I was," she said kindly. She turned towards him. "You are many things but you anything but a weakling and failure. You are as mother once said, the type of person who never stops fighting. You never give up. You keep moving forward no matter what misfortune befalls you and that, I now understand, is true strength."

Zuko looked at Azula with disbelief at what he was hearing, "Who are you and what have done with my sister?"

Azula laughed lightly. "You know uncle asked the same thing the first time I saw him after my I awoke from my unconsciousness." She laughed at the memory, "You should have seen his face it was so funny."

Zuko heard her laugh and it just made him smile. Though he found it hard to believe, this really was his sister. Something deep down just told him that this kind looking, gentle laughing, beautiful girl was Azula.

"Listen, Zuko," Azula said seriously. "I know we've always been on bad terms with one another. I've never really treated like a brother and you've always hated me for it, but…" she blinked slowly. "I would like to put that behind us, and start anew, but I will understand if, like Shan-yi, you're still unable to forgive me for everything I've done to you. I just want you to know I am sorry and that I regret my past actions."

Zuko was silent. He didn't know what to say to his sister. He held much hatred inside of him when he thought about the way she treated him for so many years. However…that Azula…was not the one that was standing next to him. This Azula was different, much different, just as he was different. He had begun to walk his own path, not caring about his father's approval or respect. Though a small part of him would still like to be seen differently in his father's eyes, he was no longer obsessed with it. Finally cut free from chains of his past shame, he stood on a path a of his choosing, and if he was to continue down this path he had to let go of his past, sorrow, hatred and all...

He turned from her and walked away and little, "You know, given our history it is difficult for me to believe you."

"I know," Azula replied sadly.

"You've deceived me more than once in the past. Like when you told me father wanted me back home only to try and have me arrested as a traitor. I still don't even know if you were only trying to use me like a puppet when you persuaded me to betray uncle and help take Ba Sing Se." He breathed slowly. "How do I know this isn't just another trick? How do I know this isn't just a scheme you're plotting to try and overthrow your soon to be husband, whose one the kindest people I've ever met. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know I won't suddenly be stabbed in the back or caught in the middle of a power struggle between you and the general? How do I know I can take this dangerous risk of letting you in my life and trusting you?" He then turned to her with a smile. "Because if I am to move forward with my life. I have let go the past."

"Zuko…" Azula said kindly.

"Azula, like you said we've had our past strife. I hated the way you looked down on me. Worse I hated the way you always deceived and humiliated me, but…" he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed slowly. "I can't continue to hold such feelings especially when I see in your eyes how much you've changed since you're awakening." He blinked slowly. "Azula…we've both stepped on to new paths. So there's no reason for us to continue holding onto our past strife. Let's both put the past behind us and move forward," Zuko said kindly holding out his hand.

"Yes," the Azula replied. Taking his hand. The two smiled at each kindly, "Well…"

"Well what," Zuko replied confusingly.

Azula giggled, "Come here you." She pulled her brother into a hug.

Zuko was surprise by his sister's action, but smiled and hugged her back."

"Awwww," a voice cried from near by.

The two went wide eyed with surprise and quickly separated, blushing red. Azula turned towards the opened hall with a frown.

"Alright you two come out of there!" she cried. Mai and Ty lee came out from behind a pillar baring nervous smiles. Azula looked at two friends and then sighed, "You two…" she slowly took on a smile, "just what am I going to do with you?"

"How long have you girls been there?" Zuko asked as Mai and Ty Lee approached them.

"Since you came in," Mai said replied with a dull smile.

"What took you two so long to talk anyway?" Ty Lee asked. "I thought you two would never forgive and forget."

"Just where have you been lately, Zuko. I haven't seen you since Azula and the General's Agni Kai."

"I've just been busy, with the cracked down on the upper ring, and helping with some of the interrogations, I just haven't had too much time on my hands," Zuko replied. "Which reminds me, I need to get going and on check on my unit for the operation."

"Operation?" Azula said confusingly. "What operation?"

"The one to shut down the slave trade," Zuko answered. "Didn't his lordship tell you?"

"He told me about the slave trade, but he said he'd shut down all the markets."

"He did, all but the one operating out of the black market beneath Ba Sing Se," Zuko explained. "The operation to shut that one down is commencing today. I thought you knew?"

"I didn't, but I'm going to find out why," Azula said angrily and seriously. She the stomped off towards the open hall.

The others looked at each worryingly and then chased after her.

Meanwhile elsewhere, upon his usual balcony with Iroh and Sun Su behind him, the Cloaked Lord stood gazing out over the city, his body fully encase in his cloak. Sun Su stood still and straight like a statue ready jump at his lord given command, but Iroh stood worried as he looked at his young lord.

"Is something wrong my old friend?" the Cloaked Lord asked.

"I'm worried, my lord. Why did you not tell Azula about the operation? Having her help free the victims of the slave trade would be an excellent start to changing her appearance in the eyes of the people." Iroh asked. "Her chi my be low, but I'm sure she could still wield a sword quite well, and if your protecting her during the fight I'm certain she'd be just fine is something went wrong with her."

"I couldn't agree with you more," the Lord replied. "But I have my reasons for not telling her."

"And what reasons could you possibly have?" Iroh asked.

"General!" an angry feminine voice echoed through the hall.

"You'll see soon enough," the Lord replied as he turned around and stood on the boundary between the balcony and the hallway.

Iroh raised an eye brow and then looked down the hall and watched as an angry Azula came stomping around the corner with a worried Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko behind her.

"Is there something you need Princess?" the Grand General asked as the princess stomped before him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the operation to shut down the slave trade beneath Ba Sing Se?" Azula asked angrily.

"Because had you known about it you would have wanted to partake, and I felt that participating in a military operation wasn't within the best interest of your health," the Lord replied.

"You told me you'd shutdown all the slave markets, why did you lie to me?" Azula asked.

"I didn't lie to you. What I told you was that I've shut down all the markets that I could. The one beneath Ba Sing Se I could not yet destroy without knowing the location of slaver's hidden entrances into the city. That information has just arrived."

"Well…whatever the case, you shouldn't have hid this from me. I want to help, I may be unable to bend, but I can still wield a sword just fine," Azula said.

"And how do you know that?" The Lord asked seriously. "You have not lifted weapon since your awakening. Furthermore the healer said that doing anything to strenuous will only delay the restoration of your chi and could possibly result in it slowly depleting rather than recreating its circulation throughout your body. In the best interest of your health I cannot allow you partake in this mission."

"I don't care about my health!" Azula snapped passionately. "I am the princess of the Fire Nation," she said boldly and passionately, "and as such I a have a responsibility to the people that I cannot ignore, and people under my rule are suffering at the hands of beasts who see them as nothing more than pieces of merchandise to sold on the markets streets!"

"Azula" Ty Lee and Mai said in surprise. They had never heard Azula speak in such passion before.

Azula breathed and blinked slowly. "If am to ever truly show the people that I have changed. Than this is something I must do. I cannot stand here and do nothing while my people suffer." She looked at the Cloaked Lord. "I know my health is important, and I know yesterday there were times when I felt weak and out of energy, but right now all that is irrelevant. You told me that a ruler's duty is their people and yesterday that you said you wanted me to rule beside side you not behind you. Therefore I implore you…no…I demand as your future wife and princess to be allowed to partake in this operation." She breathed heavily, with a stern face, her eyes locked upon him.

The Cloaked Lord, then cracked half a said quickly, but calmly "Ok."

"Huh," Azula replied her stern face dropping to one of confusion.

"What…" everyone else, but Sun Su said.

"Th…that's it?" Azula said confusingly. "You're not going to argue why I shouldn't go?"

"Not at all," the Lord answered. "I never had any intention of not letting you come."

"But then why did you..." she started. She then took a face of realization. "Zuko…Zuko was the one who delivered the massage the Yu-Yan passed on to you in the garden, and you knew that if he spoke me he might leak news of the operation, and then I'd…"

The Lord nodded with a smile, "Azula, what I wanted to hear from you is what I heard now. I you wanted you to partake on this mission not just to try make up for your sins against the people, but because it is the right thing for you do as ruler. I wanted to also make sure that you wouldn't be afraid to challenge me on things when you feel I am doing something wrong. If we are to rule together we must be ready to not only agree but also disagree and discuss on how to handle difficult situations, whether they involve something with the county or own relationship. Which is I why I made such a gamble on Zuko, and I hope you aren't too angry with me."

Azula stood still with a bit of frown for a moment then smile and said. "You have a scary mind you know that."

"So I've been told," he then turned to Mai and Ty Lee, "Mai, Ty Lee I take you will be join in as well?"

"Of course, it's better than standing around here all day," Mai said dully.

"And Azula still isn't at her full strength, so there's no we're sitting this one out," Ty Lee replied cheerfully.

"Then return to Azula's room Jin is waiting with equipment for all of you, and Azula…" he turned to his wife to be.

"Yes," the princess answered.

"Remember that you're still not up to full strength yet, so make sure you stay close to me during the battle alright," the Lord said kindly with concern.

"Of course. I can't think of a safer place to be during a fight," Azula said with a smile and then she ran off to her room with Mai and Ty Lee close behind.

Zuko watched them leave smiling for his sister when…

"Zuko," the Lord said.

"Sir," Zuko replied facing him.

"I apologize for using you like I did, no hard feelings?" the Lord asked.

"Not at all, I can understand why didn't, just make you take care of my sister," the prince said with a calm smile.

"Will do, now please go and check on your men in the lower ring and make sure they are ready to move the move the moment Jee and Shan-yi send their hawks back," the Lord ordered he then turned to his advisor, "Master Iroh please accompany him."

"Sure thing," Iroh replied. He then moved to leave with Zuko but then stopped and looked back. "Oh, and by the way. Making your wife, or this case future wife angry, isn't something I recommend trying again, you never know when it might backfire and a harsh slap might get thrown your way," he said rubbing the side of his cheek as he remembered a moment from his past.

"I'll keep that in mind," the lord replied with a smile.

Then Iroh and Zuko left leaving Sun Su and the general alone.

"Now that we are alone my lord, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?" Sun Su asked.

"Tell me Sun Su do you know a man by the name of Ganzu?"

"Yes my lord, my father holds such a name," Sun Su answered somewhat sad and regretfully.

"Well it would appear that a man named Ganzu was rescued from the slave outpost in Yuran's forest, and he's inquiring about his son Sen Su an earth kingdom soldier whose battalion was captured by my forces sometime after I became Grand General." Sun Su remind silent. The Lord looked at his loyal follower. "My friend, are you sure you do not wish to return home even for a little while or least send them word that you're alright?"

Sun Su blinked slowly and breathed gently. "With your leave, my lord, I will go…I will go and see to the final preparations of the operation for you." He then turned to leave.

The Lord smiled a kind smile, "My friend, I know why you changed your name, but do you truly wish to cut yourself off from your past so completely?"

"That name…my lord…holds…no meaning for me now. I have chosen my path and will stick by it," He faced his lord, "I am Sun Su now, your loyal servant and follower till this body joins with the earth." He turned to leave. "Now with your leave I will return my duties."

"Very well, curry on Sun Su," the Lord replied with kind a smile as he turned back towards the balcony.

"Thank you my lord…for everything," Sun Su said loyally and kindly. He then left to tend to his duties…


	17. Chapter XVI: Trouble in the Underground

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XVI: Trouble in the Underground

"Hiya!" Ty Lee cried as she kicked the air.

"Lady Ty Lee! Please, be careful. I'm not a fighter so dodging such things isn't really a forty of mine," Jin said, just barely eluding Ty Lee's kick.

Within the comforts of Azula's room Mai and Ty Lee admired their new battle attire as they prepared for the military operation into Ba Sing Se's black market.

"Sorry Jin, I just can't get over how comfortable these clothes are. Its like they were made just for me," Ty Lee said cheerfully, "His lordship's artisans are really something." The young, but highly flexible acrobat wore a leather breastplate over a dark pink shit that covered only the top half of her body and left her belly exposed, but completely hid her shoulders and neck, the sleeves went no further than her elbows and had dark pink strips of linen attached to them with the other ends attached to the shoulders. On the lower half of her body she wore dark pink somewhat loose pants that went no further were than the knees and were tight around the knees. She wore a pink sash that's knot and tails hung off to her left side around her waist, and on her feet she wore leather bottom dark pink heelless cloth slippers.

"It's ok just be—WHOA!" Jin cried as she ducked out of the way of three mini arrows as they hit a bed post. "Lady Mai!" she cried distressingly and frustratingly, looking at Mai.

Mai stood with one arm aimed out at the pillar. She stood straight up, "Sorry Jin, I was aiming for the bedpost and didn't see you there, but you dodged them pretty well, you sure you don't have at least a little combat prowess?" Mai wore a somewhat loose pitch black, robe-like shirt, with long, loose sleeves; black pants with loose lags, and a thin black tailless sash that hid the boundary line between her shirt and plants. A black, hooded shawl lay around her neck and hid her shoulders and the upper portion of her back with the hood hiding her hair, she wore short black cloth shoes with leather bottoms and curled tips, on her hands lay black fingerless gloves, and her finger nails were polished black and twice as long as normal.

"Mai, I would appreciate it if you neither frightened nor harmed my handmaiden," Azula said as she stood, in a dark red, ruby red outlined leather cuirass with a feminine appeal, her arms were bare except for the two dark red braces on her wrists, around her waist she wore a dark red belt and a long dark red, ruby red outlined skirt that reached down to her ankles but flowed open like parting curtains in the front revealing he dark red pants and short heeled leather boots, her fingernails were polished a dark red, and as long as Mai's, her hair hung down neatly and straight with the sides pulled back and up into a fan shaped top knot held in place by a dark red band with a flat tear-shaped flame ruby top-piece.

"You look great, Azula," Ty Lee said admiringly.

"Thank you, Ty Lee. The hair was Jin's doing," Azula replied.

"I did only as your majesty instructed, I deserve no praise," Jin said with a bow and smile.

"Nonsense you did an excellent job," Azula replied with a kindly.

"You honor me princess. Oh, and his lordship sent this along with the armor," Jin said picking up a black three foot rectangular box, with the engraving of a serpent-dragon flying over some mountains and trees, off the bed. She handed it to Azula, who opened it to find, surrounded by silk panting, a thin but firm long sword with a curved down guard and a small dragon head shaped pommel. The blade it self held the engraving of serpent-dragon on both sides. The sword lay next to a black sheath made specifically for it and holding the same dragon engraving on both sides. Also in the box was note that read…

_A battle is a hectic place for a beautiful fireblossom and one never knows what might happen. So should I not be there to protect you, as is my duty as both Grand General and your husband to be then may this Dragon's Fang serve as your guard when I cannot..._

Azula smiled kindly and lovingly at the note and then removed the sword from the box sheathed it and the bond it to her waist. "Alright ladies, let's go."

"His lordship sent word earlier that you are to meet outside the palace," Jin said.

Azula nodded and thanked her hand maiden and then left the room, with Jin asking them to wish Prince Zuko good luck for her, something to which Mai coldly replied, "Yeah…sure thing."

They left the room and made their way through the halls until they came to the outside of the palace where three groups of fifty soldiers, some of them woman, bearing armor indicating them to be elite soldiers and some of them wearing white faceplates that indicated them to be fire-benders. Each set stood in square blocks that were lined in straight rows of eight. Amongst each group stood five Yu-Yan and five Dai Li, both placed in the back of the group, but with Yu-Yan behind the Dai Li, much to the Dai Li's dismay.

Standing not too far away from the groups were Zuko, with a set of Earth Kingdom dual broad swords at his side; Iroh in a officer's uniform, and Sun Su, standing so straight and stiff one would think the young man wasn't even breathing.

"Hey," Zuko greeted as his sister and her friends approached the group. He examined their new attire. "You're all looking nice."

"Nice, come now nephew they're looking much better than nice," Iroh said kindly.

"Quite frankly uncle I don't care what either of you thinks," Azula replied with a smart smile. She looked around, "Where is my fiancée?"

"His lordship should be arriving shortly," Sun Su said seriously and stiffly. Just then a cloaked figure landed from the palace roof behind the three blocks of guards. "There he is now."

The Cloaked Lord stood with his cloak hanging behind him and his face hidden from all. He was wearing a dark crimson red leather cuirass in place of his usual tunic.

He walked forward and the center block of soldiers parted like a set of sliding gates, "Alright listen up!" he said firmly.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden change in attitude? He sounded so much nicer earlier." Ty Lee said noticing the firm hardness in his voice.

"I've been waiting to see this side of him," Azula said with a pleasing smile and seductive looking eyes.

"Beneath Ba Sing Se lies one of the most dangerous threats to the peace and order of the Fire Nation. These slavers see humans as nothing more than animals to be captured and sold to highest bidder. Men, women, and children alike have had their freedom stripped from them as if they were nothing but pieces of livestock. Therefore you are to treat them as they have treated the innocent." He walked up and stood before the blocks with his fists connecting behind his back. "You have all fought these slavers before so you know my rules in dealing with them. Spare only those who surrender completely and utterly. Those who refuse to stand down cut them down. Any civilians found are to be protected at all costs. If I hear of anyone harming or abandoning a civilian you better have a VERY good reason are your punishment will be harsh. You wanna an example, look at Prince Zuko's left eye!"

"Ok now that was just mean?" Zuko said feeling somewhat insulted.

"I know. Don't you just love it," Azula said with a smile.

Zuko glanced at his sister, "I take back what I said earlier, you haven't changed that much."

Azula smiled at her brother and he smiled back and they returned their attention to the Grand General.

"Sun Su!" the Cloaked Lord called.

"My lord!"

"Have Jee and Shan-yi reached their positions?"

"Yes, my lord, their hawks arrived not long ago," Sun Su answered loyally.

"Good," the Cloaked Lord said. He returned his attention to his men, "The time has to come the operation; you all know your positions. Now move out!" he cried waving his arm to the side.

"Lord!" all the blocks cried loyally. They then headed out for their respected places one after the other as if they were a signal mind and body.

"Hum…stern, disciplined, unified, and from the tone, I'd say absolutely loyal…to you only no doubt," Azula said with eyes narrow and a serious smile, as she walked to the side of her fiancée, hands behind her back. "I'm impressed, more than impressed."

"I thought you might be," the Lord replied. The two glanced at one another.

"So where do you want—" Ty Lee started to ask.

"Mai you're with Zuko, Ty Lee, Sun Su and Iroh, and I have neither the time nor tolerance for an argument now move out!" the Lord ordered firmly and dryly.

"Yes Sir," everyone said then ran to catch up with their units leaving the Lord and his future wife alone.

"Wow, I haven't seen Mai and Ty Lee move that fast since I last gave them a actual order," Azula said impressively. "My father made a good choice."

"For what Grand General or your husband?"

"Both," Azula replied with a loving yet seducing look.

Their gazes and smiles upon one another softened.

"Remember, try to stay close to me during the battle, alright," the Lord said kindly and lovingly. "The Yu-Yan and Dai Li suspect the enemies somewhere near two hundred strong."

"I understand and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Azula replied lovingly.

The two then left to catch up with their unit. Unaware of the shadowy figure hiding behind a pillar.

The Cloaked Lord and Azula's unit were the first to reach their position because it was in the upper ring. It was at a large a noble's only cantina that was instantly sized upon their arrival and its owner and other occupants arrested for questioning. The Lord waited outside with Azula as he explained the rest of the operation to her. Then a few moments after they arrived, Azula pointed out a stream of fire flying into the air from the middle ring followed by another from the lower ring.

"Looks like Zuko and Sun Su's units have reached their positions," the princess said. She turned to her fiancée. "Now all we need is your single to move general."

The Cloaked Lord nodded and then moved his arms in a circular motion as if he was going to fire off lightening, but as the bolts emerged about his fingers he clamped his hands together and then slowly pulled them part revealing a large ball of pure lightening growing bigger and bigger as he further parted his hands. Azula and everyone else stood mesmerized at what he doing. When the ball was as twice the size of his head, he raised it into the air and it shot straight up into the sky as high the clouds and then exploded into vast ripple of violet sparking energy.

He then turned to his men and said firmly, "Open the tunnel."

Down in the lower ring Zuko and Mai spotted the ripple and then nodded to each other.

"Into the tunnel," Zuko ordered. The entrance they were to take into black market was an old worn out cantina that looked to be completely abandoned from the outside, but held a small group of thugs who, upon the Fire Nation's sudden intrusion, tried to flee down their tunnel to the black market only to be cut down or captured by Yu-Yan and Dai Li agents. Ten of the soldiers, a few of them fire-benders, remind behind to guard the entrance and capture anyone attempting to escape the wrath of the military during the upcoming battle.

Zuko and Mai headed the group as they entered the tunnel that had small lanterns hanging on the walls lighting the way. After journeying about a quarter of a mile deep they reached a wooden door. Zuko banged on it. A small window slide open and the shady eyes of some man appeared.

"What's the password?" the man asked

"Open the door or forfeit your life!" Zuko threaten.

"Ha ha very funny now seriously what's the password?" the man replied with a slight laugh.

"Who said I was joking," Zuko replied with a frown.

He put his hands together and created a rough ball of fire and slammed it against the door. The Door flew off its hedges at will of a large burst of flames that sent the doorkeeper flying to ground as Zuko and Mai charged in with their unit. Mai throw one of mini arrows into the doorkeeper's throat as she entered and wasted no time in assaulting the dozens upon dozens of criminals, slavers, and bandits who were caught by such surprise they were either scrambling to get away or trying to grabbed the nearest weapon they could find as soldiers charged in from all sides and turned the vast cavern that lay before them into a battlefield that favored of the attackers.

The cries of clashing steel, crushing rock, and roaring flames echoed about the cavern as bender and non-bender combatants clashed. Many of the black market partakers proved themselves to be formidable opponents. There were more than enough of them to forge half a small army making things all the more difficult for the Fire Nation forces. If they were to rescue or even search for civilians they had to first reduce of their enemies' resistance dramatically.

Zuko and Mai fought side by side. Zuko defended Mai from those who would seek to force her into more close ranged combat as she accurately took down one opponent after another with her many mini arrows and throwing knives.

"By the way Zuko, Jin says good luck," Mai said as she throw three arrows at once.

"This isn't really the time to be passing along such massages Mai." Zuko said as he fought wielding steel and flame.

"She's been VERY interested in you. She's talk a little about you almost as if she knows you. Just what's going on between you two anyway?" She continued to throw her projectiles.

"Nothing, we just…" Zuko began but then went silent.

"You just what?" Mai asked dodging an opponent her defender missed and flinging a knife into their throat.

"Uh…nothing," Zuko replied.

Mai looked at him sourly, "Fine, I'll just ask Jin."

Zuko boar a nervous expression and whispered to himself, "I'm so dead."

Meanwhile elsewhere, Ty Lee, Sun Su and Iroh fought off their own portion of the enemy. Ty Lee herself sang cheerfully as she disabled the limbs of her opponents and left them lying helpless on the ground.

"One little two little three bad guys…four little five little six little bad guys… seven little eight little nine little bad guys—"

"Ten little bad guy boys! Ha-Ha," Iroh finished with a loud cry of joyful excite, taking out an enemy Ty Lee was aiming for with a fast fire blast.

"I see your enjoying yourself old man," Ty Lee said with a smile. As she dodged and countered every blow her opponents sent at her. "But shouldn't someone at your age take it a little easy?"

"Old proverb, you're only as old as you think you are!" Iroh replied with a big smile as he used fists and fire to battle his opponents dodging assaults with that came his way with ease.

Suddenly a large boulder came flying at the two from a near by enemy earth-bender. Sun Su jumped in the way and stood straight and firm as the boulder neared and then suddenly busted into dozens of small pieces that spun and turned in little spikes only slightly bigger than a needle. Sun Su raised his arm and then flung it out forward. The spikes flew towards the earth-bender who was left with no time to retaliate before the spikes pummel and pierced his vitals spots along with a three other criminal fighter.

Iroh and Ty Lee stood in wide eyed surprise at what they had just seen until Sun Su snapped them back to reality upon saying.

"Fools, stop gawking and get back to battle before someone kills you," he said harshly, one hand behind his back and his left hanging down. Then a stone blade ejected from his left clay glove and he stood still as he blocked and countered one assault after the other moving hardly an inch.

Iroh and Ty Lee looked at each other in surprised confusion, but then quickly return their attention to the battle at hand.

As the enemy's numbers slowly dropped, a large round stone door suddenly creaked in two, turned pitch black and crumbled instantly into dust, revealing a long shadowy tunnel and from within charged over a six Yu-Yan with a hooded Shan-yi at the head. She quickly drew her daggers and began cutting down every enemy she came across. Fighting near by, with Azula at his side the Cloaked Lord spotted her and smiled.

"Shan-yi's just arrived," the Lord said, fighting off one opponent after another with ease, his gap bladed sword encased in fire.

"How'd she get here so fast?" Azula asked.

"She and the Yu-Yan have other methods of travel besides walking." the Lord answered. "I'll explain it to you another time."

"I look for to it," Azula replied with a smile. She blocked an in coming attack then countered, cutting down her assailant as she turned to deal with another.

The Lord smiled at her, "You're doing rather well."

"I told you I—AH!" she cried when suddenly her hand went to her head and sharp pulsating pain echoed through her mind. "No…not now AHH!" she cried dropping her sword and falling to her knees both hands clinching her head.

"Azula!" the Cloaked Lord cried worryingly as he shielded her from attack and then blasted the attacker away with a swirling sphere of fire.

"Shan-yi!" the Lord cried.

The loyal vessel turned towards her lord and then cried. "Yu-Yan! Shield our Lord!" Then she and other Yu-Yan raced over to their lord and forged a defensive circle around him and Azula, cutting down any enemy that dear get near.

Protected, The Lord turned his attention to his wife to be, the sounds of battle echoing all around, "Azula what's wrong?"

"AH! My head, it feels like a blade's being forced into it," the Princess cried in pain, the burn scar on her neck glowing a faint fiery light.

The Lord looked at her, "This isn't good. The pain shouldn't be lasting this long or be this intense unless…" he said silently to himself, as the fire born scar on his fiancée's neck slowly started to change from a gentle yellow to a burning red.

"AHH! My neck, my neck is burning, burning!" Azula screamed in painful agony, clinching her neck with one hand, and her head with the other.

The Lord frowned hard with worry and then stood quickly. He looked around the battlefield carefully and then he spotted something out of the ordinary near the tunnel from the upper ring: A strange figure in fiery red standing perfectly still with a wall fire surrounding him from feet to shoulders, and his right hand holding the wrist of his left hand that was held before his face.

"Shan-yi, that man by the entrance to the upper ring, I want him captured, now!" the Lord said.

Shan-yi spotted the man and then signaled two of the Yu-Yan and they defensive circle and weaved through the battlefield towards the red figure. The figure saw them and then turned and fled down the tunnel, with the two Yu-Yan in close pursuit.

The Lord then turned his attention back to the pain sieged Azula, her tightly closed eyed, sweaty face reflecting her pain. He knelt down next to her and then placed his hand on the red burning scar. He breathed slowly and the scar slowly changed from red to yellow and then he spoke, "Azula…listen to my voice…"

"Kai—AHH!" Azula cried in pain.

"I know it hurts, but the more you allow the pain to rule you, the worse it will get. You must not allow fear to consume you. You must calm down. Hear my voice and know that I am here and I will let nothing hurt you no matter what it may be. You are safe with me my princess, now please calm yourself. Hear the softness of words and calm yourself," he said kindly.

Azula breathed quickly and heavily as she struggle not to scream and calm her mind. She slowly loosened her hold on her head a little and removed her hand from her neck, its fire-born mark still glowing. The Cloaked Lord looked at the scar, his hand still upon it; fire flowed from his and around the scar. A fiery ring lay around Azula's neck, which suddenly spilt and then spiraled up until not one but to rings appeared to be around the princess's neck. The fire slowly retracted back into the Cloaked Lord's hand leaving behind a scar resembling that of a serpent-dragon in a two ring spiral around Azula's neck.

"Good, now then steady your breathing, clear your thoughts, and then open your eyes to mine," he said softly, lifting up his hood a little to reveal his crimson red eyes.

Azula focused, and slowly her breathing eased to a more normal pace, and then following the sound of her fiancée's voice she turned her eyes towards his and opened them slowly. The Lord smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked with great concern.

"Yes, but I…" Azula said confusingly.

"It's alright, everything will be fine now," he told her kindly. "Can you stand?"

Azula didn't know how to answer him. Part of her wanted to say no. The whole event had left her shaken. Through that entire episode it felt as if she was going to die, like something inside her was raging within trying to tear her apart from the inside out. She felt as if she could not continue the battle, in which case her future husband would surely leave her within the Yu-Yan's protective circle. After what happened that seemed like the most logical choice, but...she blinked slowly…but another part of her refused to be constantly protected. She refused to be a seen weaker than she was before her sudden change. She wanted to show everyone that she was stronger for her sudden change in heart. She wanted to show everyone that Princess Azula was still as strong as she was before her defeat to the Grand General, if not stronger, and it was that side of her that drove her to say...

"Yes, I can still fight," she answered bravely and strongly.

The Lord smiled seriously and held out his hand to her, "Then let's return to battle."

"Yes," Azula replied picking up her sword and taking his hand.

Together the two stood up, and then put their backs to together.

"Yu-Yan, return to the offensive. Fight well for our lord," Shan-yi ordered. Then she and the Yu-Yan started to separate.

The Lord and Azula watched as the Yu-Yan splintered.

"First to take out the most of what remains of the enemy chooses dinner tonight, alright," the Lord said with a half a smile as he separated his sword into two blades. "I hope you like kung pao chicken."

"Sorry, I'm more in the mood for fried rice tonight," Azula replied with a smart smile.

An eyes blink later the Yu-Yan vanished into the chaos of the battlefield and the couple went about cutting down one enemy after the other keeping a discreet distance between them. They counted both their own and each others kills as they went along. The Lord had the advantage of be being able to bend and made excellent use of it. His swords engulfed in fire he cut down his opponents with ease sometimes even splitting them completely in half with as if they were mere pieces of parchment. His movements were quick and precise, he never missed his enemy's vital points. Using fire and sword in beautiful combination he looked unstopped. Azula fought just as well despite not being able to fire-bend, she showed that she still held the skill and tenacity that made her skills so well known. She cut down every opponent she came upon, blocking assaults that were thrown at her and countering them with her own, her strikes where agile, nimble and deadly to the point. Both held stone cold serious expressions that would bend the will of any man brave enough to stand against them. The soldiers who fought near them found them to be a magnificent and inspiring site. When it was all said and done the two had taken out an equal number of opponents decided they'd comprise as to what they would have for dinner.

The battle now over, the victor was clear. The Fire Nation sustained some wounded, but no casualties. While the wounded were escorted back to the surface along criminal captives, more soldiers, along with a large collection of the Grand General's white robed healers, were brought down to help with the search. With Shan-yi at the head, the Yu-Yan did a fast and quick search of the entire market and found it to be a far more than just a simple large cavern. It held a system of corridors and rooms, some of them hidden, all forged through earth-bending and many of the rooms were expected to hold people meant to be sold as slaves.

The soldiers and the healers ran through the market bursting into the rooms as they searched for any victims.

"I found some, two children and four women!" a soldier cried.

"I discovered another group, all badly bruised, send a healer!"

"I found a ten…no twelve victims four of them badly wounded hurry!"

"Water! I need water for a mother and her infant child!"

"I need a healer; I found seven all children and terribly ill!"

The announcements of victims found echoed throughout the market and those who could be moved were gathered up into the main carven where the Dai Li had already earth-bended the bodies of the fallen into the earth, to make room for them. The rest of the day was going to be a busy one, but everyone was eager and ready to help in whatever why they could. Zuko aided in moving victims to the main cavern and dealing with any remaining criminals who were still hiding in the hidden rooms unearthed by the Dai Li. Ty Lee and Mai helped tend to young children. Sun Su saved a young woman who was being held hostage by a remaining slaver. The girl then attached herself to him, and has refused to let go of his arm, much to his disliking. Shan-yi with the Yu-Yan searched the market fives times over to make sure that all hidden rooms were found and victims rescued.

Watching the action and giving orders from the center of the square, the Cloaked Lord, with his advisor Iroh watched the people, with much satisfaction at what had been achieved that day.

"Tears of joy are being shad all around us and there will no doubt be many more shad when we move to them back to surface and reunite those, who were kidnapped off Ba Sing's Se streets, with their families," Iroh said kindly, with a calm smile on his face. "You have made a great step forward in your goal to earn the people's blessing to rule."

"Not just me, Master Iroh, but everyone here. This was not done by any one man; we all helped free these people."

"True, but it was your actions that led to their freedom, had you not made a stand to put an end to this horrible trade hundreds would still be enslaved and treated worse than livestock on bad farm," Iroh said wisely. He looked at the people around them some them hugging the soldiers and healers in joyous thanks, droplets of happiness shading from their eyes.

"I did only what I felt was right, I deserve no praise, Master Iroh," the Lord replied in a kind tone.

"Well," Iroh said close eyed. "I'd say everyone here would disagree with you."

The Lord didn't comment his eyes instead turned to his future wife who was helping tend to the victims. He smiled at her, "She's doing well."

"Hum…" Iroh replied turning to his nice, "Ah yes, she's been really busy. She's been helping mend the wounds of the victims until a healer can get to them. We really need more of those white robes maidens you brought; they're services will no doubt be in high demand in the future."

"Indeed, but training them is not that easy. There kind quite rare and difficult to find," the Lord replied, "They plan to a search amongst Ba Sing Se's people to try and find new members for their order but it will take time."

He continued to gaze at Azula as she moved on to the next victim carrying a small bag of rubbing herbs and bandages she received from one of the soldiers. He watched her mend one person after another and even receive a thankful hug from a little girl, who she gladly hugged back. He was happy to see her working as she did, then suddenly a Yu-Yan walked up to him and whispered into his ear in a strange tongue. His pleased expression turned soar and he whispered back to the Yu-Yan in the same strange tongue. Iroh listened closely but he could not understand the words they were using and the moment the Yu-Yan left he immediately inquired.

"What was that about it?" Iroh whispered.

"The Yu-Yan caught the stranger in red I told you about," the Lord whispered back.

"And?"

"He died instantly they movement they grabbed him and they weren't the ones who killed him either," the Lord replied.

"But then how—"

"We'll talk more on this later. When there are fewer ears."

Iroh nodded in agreement and understanding and then looked at his niece with fatherly concern…


	18. Chapter XVII: Lockdown’s End, A Lord Unc

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XVII: Lockdown's End, A Lord Uncloaked

After leaving the rest of the work of caring for the rescued slave victims to the healers and her fiancée's soldiers, Princess Azula returned to the palace where she stood on the balcony that become had short of the favorite of the Grand General. Still in her armor, she gazed out over the city. A spring breeze blew by and played with her hair and she wiped it behind her ear. Closed eyed she savored the smooth feeling of the gentle wind and then opened her eyes and looked upon the still and silent city, with worry and concern.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned around and found the Grand General, fully cloaked standing behind her. She smiled at him, "I'm fine, just a little nervous about the lockdown ending. There's going to be a lot of hatred aimed our way."

"I know." The Lord replied pulling off his hood as he walked up and stood next to her. "But it has been in place for far too long and the only reason I continued it after our duel was to put an end to the slave trade and with that done there's no longer a justifiable reason to keep it in place."

"There's going to be a lot work to do. We'll have to evaluate the current administrators see if any of them need to be replaced, increase and retrain the guard to work with whatever remains of Ba Sing Se's original guard, we'll have to set up a permanent barracks for your men at Chameleon Harbor, and we'll have to come up with a solution for the refugee problem over at Full Moon Bay. There are a lot people waiting to be admitted into the city," Azula said. "Ba Sing Se may be half the size of small kingdom, but even it has its limits as to how many people it can maintain."

"Don't worry. I already have a plan as to how to handle the refugees," he answered.

"You have a plan for everything don't you?" Azula asked with a smile.

"That's how I was raised. Ever since I was a child, I was trained to think and plan a few steps ahead of others," he replied. He blinked slowly as he thought of his own past and a sad expression took form on his face. He leaned forward on the balcony rail. "My childhood was always full of training and learning. I had to practice techniques and maneuvers, without sleep or food, until I could pull them off without any mistakes whatsoever. I had to read and memorize, word for word, countless scrolls of military strategies and tactics, politics and histories, ancient rituals and skills, long after my eyes were bloodshot and wary." He blinked slowly and sadly. "I had a destiny, they told me, a family legacy to live up to, they told me, I could not disgrace my ancestors, they told me." He gripped the railing. "It was all most of my instructors ever really cared about. Training me to fulfill a preset destiny my father once followed, before he disappeared. They had written my life in stone." He stood straight, his right hand still on the rail. He looked out over the city with sorrow in his eyes. "My training was harsh…so harsh that I had to analyze situations quickly, think up all possible options, the possible out come of those options and then act according…and when all else failed…I had to act completely on raw instinct." He closed his eyes slowly. "My childhood was harsh and cold and there were times, when I lay tired and exhausted within those wild, untamed mountains; I felt I would not survive."

Azula was silent. She never expected to learn so much about her fiancée's past so quickly and part of her wish she hadn't, for it caused an ache in her heart and reminded her of her own life after her father pulled from her friends at the academy. She remembered the loneliness she felt, the harsh and sometimes inhumane punishments for making even the slightest of mistakes. Yes she was a prodigy, born lucky as her father put it, but she was not as perfect as so many people perceived. Even she made mistakes. Knowledge of them was just kept VERY well hidden and protected. She looked at her fiancée…her father had made better choice for her than he realized, and she herself never realized just how good of choice this young man was for her. She knew the pain of such a life well; she was probably the only one who did…the only one who could truly understand him as he her.

She looked forward with her head held slightly down, sorrow in her eyes and aches in her heart, "I know of such a life well," she said slowly. "I knew it so well that I could probably even place myself in your shoes and know the pain of it all too well. It is something you and I have in common; it is something…we can pity each other for."

"It is…isn't," he said slowly and softly.

The two turned and looked into each others eyes deeply. The Young Lord slowly reached up to touch her, but then…

"Hello," a voice cried.

The two froze for but a moment and then separated quickly and the Young Lord pulled on his hood as Iroh came up into view.

"Uncle," Azula said surprisingly.

"Please forgive me my sudden intrusion," Iroh said. He looked at the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Uh…well actually…" the Lord started, he glanced over at Azula who just shook her in closed eyed silence. "No…not all Master Iroh, what is it that you wish?"

"Nothing too important," Iroh said looking at a somewhat sore faced Azula who was looking off to the other side. "I was just hoping we could discuss that little matter we talked about earlier."

The Lord looked followed Iroh's gaze and glanced at Azula. "Certainly Master Iroh, if you will please excuse us princess."

"Of course," Azula replied with a false smile. "I'm…going to go wash up." She then left the balcony, but said under her breath, "Uncle, you have the worse the timing."

The Cloaked Lord and his advisor watched the princess leave and the moment she was out of sight…

"Yu-Yan," the Lord called calmly. Four Yu-Yan appeared from the shadows of the wall like ghosts, fully encased in their pitch black cloaks. "See to it we're not disturbed." The four agents bowed loyally and then went and blocked off the hall in both direction.

The secrecy of their discussion secure, the Cloaked Lord and Iroh stood on the balcony and gaze out over the city.

"The stranger in red who appeared during the battle, just who was he and just what was he doing to Azula?" Iroh asked with great concern.

"In the past the four clans, that eventually become the four nations, held many rituals and prayers used in the worshiping of their respected spirits. He was using a form of prayer used in the worshipping or summoning of the Fire Spirit, and through it he was trying to reforge the connection between Azula and the corrupt spirit within her," the Lord said.

"Then it is good the Yu-Yan were able to put a stop it. The last thing we need is for my niece to go back to being the way she was. That connection did nothing for her but make her into a cruel and sick girl." Iroh said.

"The connection doesn't really make the seal bearer into any type of person nor do anything. It merely influences their choices and set of mind. Since Ozai taught Azula that cruelty and tyranny were what make a person strong. It was that much easier for it to influence her to act in such a way. However, if the person is aware of its existence inside of them and able accept that it has been influencing them then they can resist the temptation to do such cruel things, like Fire Lord Azulon did. Though he seemed cold hearted and hard, his decisions and actions often showed himself to be a just and fair ruler. Any acts of apparent cruelty always had a hidden just motive behind them, but we are not here to discuss such things."

Iroh nodded in agreement. He thought for a moment, "Just what exactly would be accomplished by reconnection of Azula's and the corrupted spirit's minds?"

"A reconnection would cause Azula to once again be influenced by it, but because her set of mind is no longer the same as its own a conflict would ensure. It would become a battle of wills and, depending on Azula, it will either slowly change her back to the way she was or it will completely overrun her and leave her a prisoner in her own body with it having most of the control," the Lord explained.

"You don't think Azula will be able to defeat it on her own?" Iroh asked.

The Lord was silent. He lowered his head a little, "Azula's will is strong, but with her chi as low as it currently is she will be no match for it. If a battle between them commenced now, her strong will would keep her from being exiled from her own body, but it will not be enough for her maintain the majority of control needed suppress it. However, once her chi has fully recovered. I have no doubt that she will have a greater chance of defending herself, but I do not yet know her well enough to make a prediction on the outcome."

"I see," Iroh replied. He thought for awhile. "It is a shame he eluded capture. I am still don't understand how he died the moment the Yu-Yan caught him?"

"He used an ancient fire-bending technique originally used by the fire clans to torture prisoners, but it could also be used to commit suicide. It involves consuming the heart in fire and requires a skilled use of mental-bending and it's not an easy technique to perform. Especially on one's self." the Young Lord explained.

"People like that do not kill themselves unless they're trying to protect something…" the old man blinked slowly, "or someone. This stranger works for another, perhaps the one responsible for your father's disappearance, and my son's death being in vain."

The Lord nodded in agreement. "We now know the pawns of our mysterious third player, and hopefully in time we will learn of their identity as well," he breathed slowly. "But until then. I have strengthened the seal around Azula's neck. The amount of chi it will drain from her when activated will delay her full recovery, but it will decrease the pain from her headaches and grant her greater protection. Next time our mysterious enemy strikes they will find it more difficult to breach the drages seal's defenses."

"Why didn't you just place this new one on her in the first place?" Iroh asked.

"Her chi was near zero, if I had placed this one on her before now it may have drained her chi completely and left her vulnerable and bedridden for months and it may have even been the end of her." He lowered his head a little, "and I could not bring myself to do that to her, especially after what I did to her in our Agni Kai," the Cloaked Lord explained.

Iroh smiled. "You are truly a gentle person despite the overwhelming power you have within you. Please be sure to take good care of my niece."

The Young Lord turned away from the balcony, "I protect that which is precious to me Master Iroh, and after spending some time with Azula, I feel she may become very precious to me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to change out of this armor and get some rest before I address the people and I suggest you do the same."

Iroh watched him leave, with the four Yu-Yan surrounding him, and then smiled, "Ah…to be young and…" he shook his head. "On second thought, it may be a bit too soon to assume that, but I think they've become close." He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, very close indeed. Now if I could only get Zuko to be more forward with Mai." He then left for his room.

Meanwhile, Azula had returned to her room where she took a quick bath, which Jin had cleverly prepared ahead of time, and than changed into more subtle attire. She put on a regal red gown lined with gold, and had wide sleeves. She wore a double layered shawl, with a full gold collar, over her shoulders and had slippers on her feet. She then sat at her vanity which lay against the far west wall near the balcony, where Jin worked on her hair.

The room was quiet until Jin asked.

"Um…your highness, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly, what do you wish to ask?" Azula replied.

"Well…um…it's about Prince Zuko…are he and Lady Mai well um…"

Azula glanced back, the best she could, at her handmaiden as she brushed her hair and then spoke. "Mai and Zuko knew each other as children, but they were rarely together. Despite this however, Mai had developed for reasons beyond my knowledge, a bit of crush on my brother and from what I've seen she still has those feelings, but they've yet to really get together."

"Oh, that's good….well I don't mean as in good good, but…well…uh," Jin stuttered nervously.

Azula blinked slowly and then gave off a small smile. "Jin, I don't know why or how you managed to get such an interest in my brother, but keep in mind that he is of royalty. I'm not saying you don't have a chance, but you shouldn't get hopes up, understood."

"Yes my princess," Jin replied somewhat sadly.

It was at that moment Mai and Ty Lee entered the room, both somewhat exhausted.

"Ah! I'm pooped," Mai said falling onto the bed, her hood off her head. "I've never had to work so hard in my life."

"I know what you mean; those kids really tired me out too. If wasn't for Lady Yi Lin I probably would have never gotten out of there. They just kept asking for me to do more and more stunts," Ty Lee said as she sat down on the bed, next to Mai. She looked at her depressed faced friend, "But you know, Mai, you really surprised me. Who knew you could be so good with kids."

"Mai! Good with kids, are sure you weren't just seeing things Ty Lee?" Azula giggled with a disbelieving smile.

"No, Mai was doing really well with them she even smiled," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"Really, is this true Mai?" Azula asked.

"Yeah well….it's just something I picked while helping my mother with my baby brother," Mai replied. "But don't expect me to do it again. After today I am done with kids."

"Hum…we shall see," Azula said somewhat slyly.

Mai ignored the sly tone in Azula's voice and then sat up and turned her eyes to Jin. "Hey Jin, there's something I want to know. Is there something going on between you and Zuko?"

"Uh…between me and…the prince…" Jin said turning red as she remembered her little date with Zuko. She finished brushing Azula's hair and then began restoring her topknot, "of…of course not…there's nothing going on."

"You once mentioned the two of you spent time together," Mai said bearing a dull but serious expression. "Just what did you mean by that?"

"What did I mean? Um…well…you see I…that is we…um…" the handmaiden stuttered nervously. "It's well…it's a little embarrassing when I think about it. I mean I didn't even know he was a prince when I asked him, and then when I think about where we went to eat…well…"

Ty Lee's eyes opened wide with surprise and then narrowed seductively. "Oh I see. you went on a date with Zuko."

"What!" Mai said in dull but tensed toned.

"No…well…yes…what I mean is…well uh…" Jin struggled to find the words to speak upon hearing Mai's slightly angered voice. She finished up with Azula's hair and then turned towards her. "You know! You and Lady Ty Lee look like you could use a quick bath. I left the water in the bath from princess's and it's still nice and warm. So why don't you two go on in and I'll tend to you as soon as I can."

"Go on you two. I'm going to see the general, I want you both you cleaned up and out of battle attire before my fiancée's address at sunset," Azula said as she finished the final little touches on her hair herself and then in then put on her red tear-shaped flame top-piece, and stood.

Mai looked at Jin sourly and then got up and headed for the bathing room with Ty Lee. Jin watched them leave and then turned to Azula with hands clamped pleadingly together and said. "Please say you have need of me."

"Sorry, as I'm going to see my fiancée and until his address no one sees his face but me," Azula said.

"I understand. I'll wear a blindfold. You can keep me on stand by, just please let me come with you," Jin begged with puppy eyes.

"I'll see you later, Jin," Azula said with a small smile and walking by.

"Can't I just—"

"No!"

Jin watched her leave.

"Jin, we're waiting," Mai's voice cried from the back.

Jin looked at the door to the bathing room and her head sunk, "OH! Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" She then went to the bathing room.

Meanwhile Azula returned to where she'd spoken to her fiancée before, but found that he was gone. She talked to one of the servants who reported seeing him return to his room. After ordering the servant to deliver a message to him, Azula headed to the gardens. There she sat down next to the pond and watched the white blossoms from the tree dance about its surface, creating small ripples when they softly collided with one another. She gently touched the water and slowly stirred the surface. She then looked up and caught a slowly descending blossom, and looked at it her chest.

"That blossom is beautiful but it is no match for the beauty of the fire blossom that holds it," a young, but mature voice said kindly and calmly.

Azula smiled closed eyed, "That was sweet, but very cheesy for someone like you." She turned around and found her fiancée standing behind her, his hood removed and his cloak hanging behind him like a cap. He wore a regal dark crimson red tunic, dark crimson red pants strapped by a dark red belt and tucked into his dark red lather boots, he wore a robe like, crimson red overcoat that flowed down and back forming an even lined but round tail in the back that reach his ankles; and the sleeves of the coat were folded up just slightly passed his elbows.

"I know," he agreed with a smile. "But it's true." He sat beside her

Azula turned away in blush.

So, today you reveal your face and name everyone. Though I'll be happy to say you're name in public, as I should be doing, I also feel a little upset about it."

"How come?"

"Part of me likes being the only one who can see your face and know you name. It makes feel me a little special."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because you'll always be special. Though my face and name will become known to all, two facts shall not change. Of all the people in world, you will be the only one who shall see me for who I truly am and you will be the only one who'll know me beyond my duties as a ruler. You will know more of me than anyone as I will you. So you needn't worry about not feeling special, for you will always be special to me," he said kindly with a gentle smile.

Azula turned in blush again and then watched from a glance as the Lord pulled out his flute. She smiled and then moved in closer and then suddenly laid her head on his shoulder.

"A…Azula?" he said. "W…What are you—?"

"Shut up," Azula replied in a slow, soft passionate tone and close eyed with a smile. "I wanna be like this for a while, so shut up, be a man and deal with it."

The Young Lord sighed a smile at her and then started to play.

Time comes and goes and dusk settles upon Ba Sing Se, and beneath a sunset sky, a people, now free to leave their homes, gathered near the palace steps with guards guiding the way and helping those in need of the aid. Whispers rang amongst the people with curiosity and confusion. Guards stood nearby keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious or signs of trouble. A line of elite fire-benders from the royal precession stood half way up the stairs and at the top of the stairs Prince Zuko, Iroh in a noble red robe that reached to his ankles, Sun Su, and Shan-yi stood quietly and patiently as they looked down at the large number of people.

"So many came," Zuko said as he examined the crowd. "I didn't think so many people would come if given the choice not to."

"And that's why so many came, because they were given the choice to attend or not. They came out of curiosity as to why and because they worry about their future."

"My Lord, Prince Zuko, does not see those who serve under him as pawns nor he does see the people as disposable items, like Ozai," Sun Su explained. "His lordship sees them for what they are, people, people who have the right to chose their own destiny and decide their own fate." Sun Su explained. "And it is because he sees people as people and treats them with the respect and kindness they deserve, that he holds the loyalty of so many soldiers. Every soldier who has ever met and served under him so far have sworn their loyalty to him and those who haven't or those who are of the nobility and don't like his skills before status promoting policy. Of course it is best to keep such knowledge under hat. The last thing we need is for Ozai to expect disloyalty from our lord before earns the trust of Ba Sing Se."

"But almost half the military is more loyal to him than my father. How can my father not suspect disloyalty?" Zuko asked.

"Fire Lord Ozai gave his lordship permission to do whatever he felt was necessary to maintain order. It doesn't matter how my lord does it as long he maintains peace and order, and if he happens to gain more loyalty than Fire Lord Ozai so be it. My lord has defeated him once; he can do it again, and by now word of Azula's defeat to my lord is spreading like wild fire. Ozai can't afford to remove my lord from power just yet. Especially if he has the princess's backing," Shan-Yi said.

"Which, we can assure you he's getting little by little," a depressed voice said from behind.

They turned and found Mai and Ty Lee out of their battle attire and back in their clothes from before the operation.

Mai I'm glad you came, listen about Jin—" Zuko started.

"Don't bother I know everything," Mai said coldly.

"You do,"

"Yap,"

"Well, will you at least let me—?"

"You'll have to discuss your personal problems later nephew. Azula and his lordship are here or at least I think it's him," Iroh said somewhat surprised.

Everyone turned towards the palace doors and watched Azula, walking towards them with a young man at her side. They all looked at the young man curiously as he and Azula drew closer and closer.

"Is that the Grand General?" Zuko asked curiously. "Without his cloak?"

"It has to be," Iroh said. "I mean just look at all crimson he's wearing."

Azula and the young man came to a stop before the group.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming," Azula said kindly. She then turned to the young man at her side. "So do you all like what you see?"

"My…my Lord, forgive my doubtfulness, but is that really you?" Shan-yi asked nervously.

"Yes Shan-yi," the young man replied with a gentle smile. "I had originally intended to keep my cloak on my until near the end of my speech, but Azula convinced me to just come out without it. Though I don't know why she wanted me to take it off completely."

"That thing was intimidating whether you had your hood are not, and it's not something you need to be wearing when first greet the people," Azula said smartly, "Your trying earn their blessing to rule remember, not frighten them. It was best that you left it behind, at least for now."

The Young Lord smiled at her, "Very well, you make a good point, princess," he said. Then he turned to his loyal assistant. "Sun Su, I see you managed to get that young lady from earlier off your arm. Just what did you do with her?"

Sun Su cleared his throat blushing lightly, "I…I gave her a drink with a Yu-Yan sleeping herb in it and had her placed in the guest room across from my own. Though I would have preferred to leave her with the healers Lady Yi Lin said it would be better for her health if she was kept near me, until her traumatized state has…eased a bit."

"I see. Then I will leave her under your care. You have my permission to keep her at the palace and I will assign a handmaiden to tend to her when you're busy with your duties," the Lord said kindly. "But for now more important matters. Was there any trouble after removing lockdown or with the people's gathering?"

"Other than a few insults and some people spitting on our men in anger, nothing our soldiers couldn't handle. All acted well and did not give into taunts. Civilians who were foolish enough to actually attack our soldiers were arrested and imprisoned in local jails and are awaiting sentencing."

"We cannot to be too harsh with the people for acting as they do, but neither can we tolerate attacks on our men or any guards for that matter," the Lord said. He thought for a while, "For now…keep them in imprisoned through tomorrow and release them the day after with a warning."

"I will be sure to inform the wardens my lord," Sun Su said loyally with a bow.

The Lord nodded then he and Azula walked to the edge of the stairs. Everyone still somewhat stunned by the Young Lord's appearance.

"Wow! Power, brains and looks. Azula got lucky," Ty Lee said with a cheerful smile.

"What did you expect, she's the princess. She's gets the best of EVERYTHING," Mai said with her usual dull tone. "While we get what's left over," she glanced over at Zuko and then smiled lightly and turned away. "Not that that's a bad thing."

Ty Lee just smiled at her and then turned to Shan-yi who was standing still and silent with a somewhat red face, "Ah Shan-yi, are you alright? You're face is a little red."

"Huh what…don't be ridiculous," Shan-yi embarrassingly pulling her hood on head as far she could. "Now what are you all doing just standing around? We need to follow his lordship." She then quickly walked off.

Ty Lee watched her stop but a couple feet behind the Grand General and then under her breath. "Oh boy, things are not going to be settled between her and Azula anytime soon."

The rest of the group joined Shan-yi behind the general, as he and Azula gazed down at the people below.

"That's a large crowd, feeling nervous at all?" Azula asked.

"Not really," he replied confidently, "This is nothing compared to giving a speech to over thousand soldiers before combat." He then looked down at the line of guards and frowned a little. "Come. I will not hide behind my men." he took her hand and the two of them walked down the stairs and passed the line guards that parted with the need for orders. The others followed him worryingly.

"Where's he going?" Zuko asked.

"I believe he's getting closer to the people," Iroh replied.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Ty Lee asked worryingly.

"Yes, but that's his lordship for you. Always willing to take risks when it comes to the people," Sun Su said. "It can cause one quite a few headaches."

"What did you expect, Sun Su?" Shan-yi asked.

The Lord stopped when he was but ten steps from the bottom.

"Whoa," Azula said surprisingly. "A little too close don't you think, I mean they aren't exactly fond of us?"

"I will not hide behind my men. I will face the people directly. I will not give them reason to think I am afraid of them," the Lord said.

Sun Su and the others stopped behind them.

Everyone stood quietly, and the Lord looked the people. He scanned them over and saw many signs of hate, fear, and distrust embedded deeply amongst them. He breathed deeply…

"People of Ba Sing Se, I know from just looking at you that there are many of you who must hate me by my mere association with the Fire Nation, and I do not blame you for your hatred. For years the Fire Nation has spread war and chaos across the continent. It is the Fire Nation that has destroyed your homes, burned your farms, taken the lives of your loved ones, and other deeds that have done nothing but to fuel your hatred and loathing for the Fire Nation." He looked at the people. He could see their anger raising; He saw a few in the front gripping their fists as they tried best to restrain themselves from attacking him.

He continued to speak, compassion and mercy in his eyes, "However that is NOT my way doing of things, and it is NOT who I am." He blinked slowly. "I do not expect you to believe me. After all what proof do I have to offer other than my words? Which is why I ask you this, people of Ba Sing Se," he walked down a few steps, "I ask that you grant me a chance to prove myself to you. To prove to you, through my actions, that I am different than other Fire Nation commanders and governors you have encountered." He looked around and heard whispers of confusion and questioning amongst the crowd. There were people who were surprised by his words for they had never heard a officer of the Fire Nation speak in such a way before. There was kindness and passion form in his voice that calmed even the angriest of hearts. The Lord continued. "Through my actions, people of Ba Sing Se, I will show you, prove to you that I am different than what you have come to expect. Already I have begun by removing the threat of a slave trade that was operating beneath the city." Gasps erupted from the crowd followed by whispers of surprise and disbelief. Of course there were some who whispered that it was just a lie to justify something the Fire Nation was responsible for, but there were others who chose not to judge so quickly and asked their friends to be silent and let the young commander continue.

Azula watched from behind her fiancée, she wanted to speak as well, but she felt that anything she had to say would have done nothing but cause harm and she worried about her fiancée being so close to the people, many of whom hated the Fire Nation, and so far from protection, she tried to move close to him, but Iroh gripped her hand and shook his head at her.

The Lord looked at the people and continued to speak, "Some of the victims rescued during the raid on the slave market are from here in Ba Sing Se. If any you have loved ones or friends missing please report it to the nearest guard station and they will guide you the rest of the way," he blinked slowly. "The destruction the slave trade was just one act, but I know that in the eyes many of you, who have been forced to flee your homes and lands by the Fire Nation, no doubt forcing some into slaver's hands, see this as a minor act compared to countless cruelties' and wrongs that have been inflict upon you," he breathed slowly and raised a finger, "but know this…I, for the sake of you the people, will not continue that line of tyranny, and I will see to it that any corruption within the ranks of the Fire Nation military is filtered out and any long over do justice is delivered. If any you have been wronged, abused or hurt by a Fire Nation soldier or officer before and after my arrival report it to the Dai Li, a soldier from my legion, who can be recognized by the serpent dragon symbol on their arm, or myself directly during the open court I will begin in three days and hold once a week after." He lowered his arm and blinked slowly. He looked at the people there was confusion in their eyes. Many of them could not believe what they were hearing and many more couldn't wait to test his promise as some of them glanced at a few soldiers not wearing a serpent dragon symbol on their uniform. The Lord continued to speak. "People of Ba Sing Se, before now I have hid my face behind a cloak and I have kept my name in shadow, but that ends today. My name is Kai-lin Sairon, Grand General of the Fire Nation military and I vow upon my life, to every man, woman and child before me that I will protect Ba Sing Se and all who dwell within."


	19. Chapter XVIII: Unexpected Meetings of th

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XVIII: Unexpected Meetings of the Night

Night rules over Yukiyo. The streets are silent with the footsteps of the night guard patrolling the streets for any signs of trouble that may arise. All was peaceful, as the citizenry slept with their dreams undisturbed, but within the home of Sing, young Avatar Aang tossed and turned, not at the annoying snoring from the Earth King's room across the hall, but from his dreams that are often more than simple dreams…

- - -

He stood in a meadow within an endless sea of lush grass and a night sky flouting above with stars shooting about every now and then. He looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Aang, I am glad you are safe?" an old and ancient voice echoed.

Aang turned around, "Avatar Roku! I'm glad you're alright."

"There is no time for pleasantries, Aang, our meeting must be kept short or we risk alerting the corrupted one to our connection."

"Just who is this corrupted one?" Aang asked.

Roku blinked slowly, "Long ago, in a time before the four nations, ruled a mighty and vast empire known as Raijin. The Raijin Empire once ruled peacefully over the world with a fair and just hand, but in time its people began to look down upon the other bender clans. They became oppressors and began to rule with iron fists," Roku blinked slowly and Aang listened with open ears as he continued. "Suffering became abundant, the clans of fire, water, earth and air were seen as animals and treated as slaves, their sorrow sparked a flare of anger that grew into a inferno. Fueled by this inferno, a young fire-bender from an unknown clan named, Zukai, unified the Fire Clans and rebelled against Raijin. His boldness, inspired the other clans and they too became unified joined the rebellion.

Together the clans fought and slowly the pushed back the Raijin armies, but just as victory seemed within their grasp the last emperor of Raijin performed a dark ritual. On a day of black sun he summoned forth the spirit of fire and merged it with himself and turned its power onto the rebellion. With such intensive power against them all looked bleak for the rebellion, until Zukai left and turned to his clan for help and when returned it was not alone. He had brought with him the first Avatar, Taiyon. Working with the first Avatar, the leaders of the rebellion came up with a plan to defeat the emperor. They gathered their forces and drew the emperor and the last of his armies into one final battle. The leaders and Taiyon fought the emperor. It was a harsh battle, thousands of lives were lost. In the end, the emperor's soul was ripped his body, but he refused to be pulled into the spirit world and, fuelled by his desperation to live, his power raged out of the control and threatened to destroy the very world that he had sought to rule. In order to prevent the cataclysm, Taiyon invoked ancient ritual and sealed the emperor away," he blinked slowly and closed his eyes.

"Then what happened," Aang said engrossed in the story.

"Peace had returned to the world, but sadly, during Zukai's earlier absence the other leaders of the clan had grown distrustful of one another and cared only for their respected peoples. Despite Zukai's noble attempt to keep them together, they split up and went their separate ways. The four elemental clans became the four nations, with Zukai as the first Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and the rest is history."

"So that's how the four nations got started, but I'm still little confused, if the first emperor's soul is merged with the Fire Spirit, then shouldn't the Fire Spirit have been able to break free after being pulled from the emperor's body."

"Indeed it could break free, but the bond between them is so strong that to do so would leave a deep scar on the world and nearly destroy it. Therefore it endures the suffering of their bond and waits for the day the emperor is finally sent to the spirit world where it will be able to break free of the emperor's control without consequence to the world, but until then it must remain sealed for the sake of balance and world's safety."

"Isn't there anyway to help it?"

"There is, but sadly that knowledge is not within my grasp, but…"

"But what?"

"Taiyou might know," Roku said.

"The first avatar, then let's go see him. I'm sure he'll be willing to help us.

"I only wish it were that easy," Roku replied sadly shaking his head slowly. "No Avatar, not even his direct successor has ever been able to speak with Taiyou."

"Why?"

"I do not know, let's just say that the man is difficult to reach, but beyond that there is someone else who might know how to put a stop to the emperor once and for all."

"Who?"

"The Crimson Dragon,"

"The Crimson Dragon, you told me about him last time, just where can I find him? My friends and I have been looking for clues but beyond what he looks like we've come up short."

"You do not need to find the Crimson Dragon Aang. You need only know that he is your ally against the awakening of the emperor." Roku then went silent for a moment, "But, just as you have an ally working with you, you also have an enemy working against you."

"What do you mean?" Aang replied worryingly and confusingly.

"Recently the Crimson Dragon has scored a victory against a foe that seeks to revive the emperor. This foe attempted to the break the seal, but the Crimson Dragon was able to ward him off and—"

"—and it's made him more annoying than ever," a deep cold voice echoed.

"Who said that," Aang said fearfully. Then suddenly the sky began to turn a fiery red. "What's going on?"

Then out of now wear, a man of brown skin, in thick blue pants, rough leather boots, and a closed up thick blue coat with wide sleeves and hood lined with white fur, flashed onto the screen followed by a woman in a green dress that reached to her ankles, with a brown leather chestplate, brown hair tied at the end, a bronze tiara with a fan shaped ornament in the front and, and a face covered in white in makeup.

"Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Kyoshi?" Aang said, but he was ignored.

"Roku he's coming," the Kyoshi said distressingly.

"I know Kyoshi, I sense him too," Roku said turning towards them.

"I feel the seal is still holding strong so how is it he's able get free like this?" Kuruk said.

"It is not that it has grown weaker, he's merely gotten stronger," Roku replied worryingly.

"We have to inform your—" Kyoshi said.

"He already knows," Roku said seriously yet slowly. He turned to Aang, "Aang you must leave here immediately."

"Whatever's going on I want to help," Aang said.

"No! We do not know how powerful he has grown. If he defeats us and catches you he'll permanently sever your link to the spirit world and you will never be able to return. Even if you were to die your spirit would be forever trapped on the mortal the plain and the cycle of reincarnation would forever cease. You must go now!"

"Wait, Avatar Roku," Aang said starching out his arm. "Wait…".

- - -

"WAIT!" Aang cried waking from his sleep in a cold sweet and breathing hard. His eyes looked at the ceiling of the lightly moon lit room. He rose up from his bed, which was embedded into the wall, and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Another message from Roku," a familiar voice asked.

Aang looked to his left to find Sokka in only a pair of pants standing in the middle of the room with the Fox Tail held backwards in his hand, its blade but couple inches from the back of his right shoulder and, its sheath in his left hand.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Aang asked.

"Lucky guess from the way you were talking in your sleep," the young warrior replied as his eyes slowly scanned the room.

"Why do you have your sword out? What are you doing?" Aang asked concerningly.

"Recently, I've been getting this strange feeling we're being watched. But every time I…" He turned to a corner, but nothing was there, "move to see what it is there's nothing there. Yet the feeling doesn't go away."

"Maybe you're just on edge a little, you did go through a pretty tough training session today," Aang said kindly.

"Hum…maybe," Sokka said half doubtfully. He stood straight and sheathed his sword. His breathing slowed and he blinked slowly. "The shadows can often play tricks on the mind, but sometimes we can self perceive such, because shadows can hide so much from our sight." Sokka turned back to his bed that was embedded into the wall near Aang. "Let's get some sleep, you can tell the others and me about your dream in the morning."

Aang nodded in agreement, and then laid down, his thoughts full of concern for his past lives, as he closed his eyes and tried to the go back to sleep, unaware of the two shadowy figures looking down from the small skylight above smiling lightly at Sokka.

As Aang and Sokka return to their slumbers, elsewhere far from Yuran in the royal palace of a slumbering Ba Sing Se, Grand General, Kai-lin was in his chambers. He was squatted on his right foot before the fireplace, with his left leg crossing over the other. He had his brown hair hanging straight down, and his hard masculine body unclothed of everything but his pants. The firelight emulated his body, revealing countless scars scattered across his torso and down to his feet. he sat crossed lagged and close eyed, the fire illuminating various scares edged into his chest, held before which was his hands: his right held in his left with two fingers extended upward towards his chin.

He was as still a statue breathing slowly and silently. Then suddenly he opened his eyes half way and spoke. "You can stop hiding I know you're there."

Then suddenly a dark deep chuckle echoed from the fire. "I didn't think I could fool you," the voice said as a thick stream of fire shaped like a serpent flowed from the fire.

"What have you done to my ancestor?" Kai-lin asked seriously his eyes still fixed on the fire before him.

"Nothing really, I just shook them up a bit and tested their strength and then left." the fiery serpent replied in a cold irrigated tone as he slowly began to curl around and behind Kai-lin in a wide circle. "Thanks to that annoying drages seal my powers are too far suppressed to be match for one of them let alone three." He finished his first circle and then started on a second. "You and your people have been a thorn in my side since day one. You provided the fire clans with their first fire lord; brought the first Avatar into this world and for centuries you have been suppressing my power with one drages seal after another. Your people have been truly a nuisance. I should have destroyed them when I had the chance, centuries ago. Then I would not have to suffer this indignity of being transferred from one body to another, and to make matters worse the next mortal prison I'm to be held in will be one of your family's accused blood," he unwrapped himself quickly and looked Kai-lin coldly in the eye, "it makes me sick."

"Well then be happy, because I'm going to destroy you before then," Kai-lin replied seriously and coldly.

The fiery serpent just chuckled, "YOU…destroy ME…" he chuckled again. "No…" he hovered around to the young general's left ear and whispered. "Not while I'm in your precious princess. You've grown weak, Kai-lin." He turned from him and circled him once more surrounding him in a circle of fire, "You don't have the guts to do it. To kill me, you would have to kill her completely and utterly. You would have to make her body useless to me and you could never do that. You may been capable of it before, but you cannot do it now. Your heart will not let you."

"Do not say what my heart will or will not do," Kai-lin said as the fiery serpent flouted behind him.

"Oh," the serpent replied. "So you would kill her? You would cut out her vitals, or just completely remove her head. You would do that to her?"

"…if necessary…" Kai-lin replied.

The serpent just gave out burst of laughter that would freeze a man's soul, "If necessary! Come now, boy, this is the fate of the world we're talking about. How could the simplest way for you to save it from me not be necessary?"

"The simplest way isn't always the best way," Kai-lin replied.

The serpent laughed again, "Like father, like grandfather and like father, like son." He looked at Kai-lin with a cold and serious stare that would send even bravest man into fearful panic. He flouted down and whispered into Kai-lin's ear once again. "Now you listen to me, boy, like you I too have allies and they are just as determined to free me as you are to kill me. I will be free of this seal and when I am I will take much pleasure in killing you with Azula's own hands and I will take even more pleasure from watching her very will shatter as I make forcefully, make her watch with her own eyes as I force her to do it. It will be…a pleasurable site."

"My Lord!" a feminine voice echoed.

The Serpent turned towards the door, "And that would my que to depart, before your accused Yu-Yan agents sever me from my prison," he said as he slowly retracted back in the fire. "But remember boy, I know all Azula knows, all that she feels and all that she sees, and I will be watching you and the closer you and the princess get the more difficult it will be for you to kill me and the more pleasurable it will be for me to kill you with her hands then imprison her soul in her body, with me in control." His last words echoed as his presence vanished into the flames.

The young lord stood straight as Shan-yi rushed through the door like a specter, blades drawn, "My Lord, the Yu-Yan they—"

"Its too late Shan-yi," he's already gone.

"Forgive us my lord we should have sensed him earlier," Shan-yi replied going to her knees.

"It is alright," Kai-lin answered kindly. "He was not here long enough for the Yu-Yan to act. Severing a spirit from a body isn't easy and takes near perfect precision and vision to spot the spirit trial. Even if the Yu-Yan had spotted it I doubt he would have stayed long for them to cut his spirit trail."

"Did he harm you at all my lord," Shan-yi asked worryingly standing up.

"No, he cannot harm anyone in that form and it is fortunate that he can only come out when Azula is asleep, and the moon is full."

Shall I awaken Master Iroh and Sun Su for a quick council?" Shan-yi asked.

"No, I will tell them in the morning, but for now," he held his hand towards the fire and it slowly grew dim as a string of flames flew it and vanished into his hand, "let us surrender to the darkness of the night and get some rest."


	20. Chapter XIX: A Lesson from the Fox

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XIX: A Lesson from the Fox

Morning, and Sokka, in his full guise as the Black Fox, and Sing were speaking privately at the edges of the vast Yuran Forest, when Appa carrying Katara, Toph and Aang, landed with a blast of air near them. The three disembarked and walked over to the master and student.

"Aang, Katara, Toph, thank you all for coming," Sing said kindly, but sadly.

"Don't mention it," Aang said kindly. "It's actually a bit of relief to be out of the city. Less chance we'll get discovered."

"And a clear to my senses, that city is as busier, if not more, than Ba Sing Se. Hard to believe to it used to be a scum yard not too long ago," Toph said with a smile.

"Where's Momo?" Sokka asked lifting his mask up. "It's rare that he's not with you guys."

"He's back at Master Sing's with the Earth King and Bosco, apparently he didn't feel like coming out today," Katara replied.

"Yeah, well, considering what we'll be doing out here it's for the best that he did stay behind.

Since he'd only get in the way of what we'll being doing," Sokka said seriously.

"Why did you ask us to come out here anyway?" Toph asked.

"I need your help with a little test for Sokka," Sing said. "I'd handle this myself but I've grown too old for such things. The task requires young folk like yourselves if it's to be of any benefit to Sokka, at the same time I'm sure it will benefit you as well."

"So what is it you need us to do?" Aang asked.

"This is going to be a test of Sokka's collective abilities. The goal in this test is for him to elude while at the same time capturing his pursuers," Sing explained. "You three will be his pursuers. When I give the signal you'll chase Sokka into the forest, attempt to capture him, and at the same time he'll try and capture all of you. To put it simply, it's the three of you against him in a bit of an anything goes short of dual." Sokka was seriously silent, with his arms crossed, as he leaned against a tree.

Katara saw this, but paid little mind to it when she asked. "But the three of us are benders; won't it be a little unfair to Sokka?" Katara asked with concern.

"I appreciate your concern Katara, but it isn't needed. Just because you're benders doesn't mean you'll win," Sokka said with half a smile. He looked at his sister. "You see I've already predicted that between the three of you, I've already won."

"What makes you think that?" Toph asked annoyed by Sokka's clear confidence.

"Call it instinct," Sokka replied cockily, "You three are powerful benders, but you lack the skills needed to best me in this little contest." He smiled at them smartly. "Between a weak hearted, weak kneed waterbender," Katara frowned, "a class clowning, half trained, twelve-year-old child looking, Avatar," Aang frowned, "and a blind twelve year old earthbender, who isn't even smart enough to understand the important concept of bathing," Toph frowned, "This is going to be easiest mission I've ever had."

The others all frowned at Sokka.

"And to think I just took pity on you a moment ago," Katara said in an irritated tone. She turned to Sing, "Master Sing, let's begin, my brother's ego needs to be knocked down a peg."

"A peg? I think it's more like three," Aang said with a frown gripping his staff.

"I think six is more like it," Toph said angrily.

Sokka just smiled and then pulled down his mask and took on his second voice of the Black Fox,

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started, and I'll try to play nice and go easy on you KIDS."

They all starred at him angrily.

"Sokka! You are..." Katara began.

"... going..." Aang continued.

"...DOWN!" Toph finished.

"Bold words, we'll see if you guys can live up to them," Sokka said. "Everyone's ready Master, all we need is your signal and we'll get this little dispute settled."

Rather than scold his student for his overconfidence, Sing just nodded bearing a serious expression. He looked at Katara and the others, and worry filled his eyes. "Alright, before we begin a few words. I want you all to take this seriously. Hold nothing back, but at the same time try not to hurt each other too badly. I'll be waiting out here for you to finish, as soon as a victor is decided return and tell me the results. I'll be expecting honesty, understood?"

"Yes sir," everyone said.

"Alright, get ready," the old man said. Everyone stood before the forest with Sokka ahead of them all.

"Get set...and...GO!"

And with that Toph punched forward at Sokka lunching a trail of creaked earth and rock at him with the speed of a wind pushed arrow, but just as it reached him, Sokka jumped into the air and evaded the two slabs of rock that popped up from the ground at his sides.

"You'll have to do better than that Toph," Sokka said as he dashed into the forest.

"I'll get him!" Aang said as he immediately popped out the wings of his staff, transforming it into a glider and flew into the forest after Sokka.

Airbending any and all air resistance out of his way, he quickly caught up to Sokka. Then when he was a few feet away, he closed up his glider, ran a few steps and then swung his staff and sent a gust of air flying at the Black Fox, but the moment Sokka felt the air hit his back he dived forward rolled like a ball, and sprang back to his feet moving even faster than before.

"Thanks for the speed boost wind boy, see yah," Sokka said as he disappeared into the thick forest.

"Darn," Aang said disappointingly.

"Aang!" Katara said as she and Toph caught up to him. "Where's Sokka?"

"I don't know," Aang said. "I lost sight of him after my air blast failed."

"Toph, can you sense anything," Katara asked.

"Other than a few animals, no," the Blind Earthbender, replied.

"Looks like this is going to be more difficult than I thought," Katara said. "If we're going to win this we'll have to stick together. Remember Sokka's a hunter as well as a warrior and his training with Master Sing has only made him stronger. Tracking him down won't be easy."

"Where do you think he could be hiding?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere in the forest," Katara said looking around. "Did you happen to see which way he went?"

"After I hit him with my air blast he turned it to his advantage and disappeared somewhere up ahead," Aang answered.

"That's not much to go on, but I guess it's something of a start. Toph, keep your senses open for any signs of him, alright."

Toph nodded in agreement and they started moving forward, staying close to one another as they looked from left to right for any signs of Sokka, unaware of dark cloaked figures watching them from the shadows of the trees above.

Katara and the others looked left and right, ready fight at any moment, their hearts beating nervously. Toph's senses had gone silent; she could detect nothing but the footsteps of her two friends. The animals had cleared the area after sensing the imposing human conflict, minor as it was.

"Any sign of him so far?" Katara asked.

"Not yet, but—wait...I found him!" Toph said excitingly.

"Where?" Aang asked.

"This way," Toph said running down a narrow animal trail to the left.

"Toph wait we need to stay together! It could be a—" Katara started.

"Ahhh!" Toph screamed.

"Trap..." Katara finished. She and Aang followed the animal trail to her and found the young blind girl hanging upside down from a tree by a rope wrapped tightly around her feet at the edge of the clearing.

"Toph! Are you alright?" Aang asked.

"What do you think twinkle toes?" Toph replied in an irritated voice. "Get me down!"

"Hold on, I use my waterben—" Katara started as she took the cap off the clay water bottle, at her left side, but before she could do anything a cloth ball dropped down from above and exploded into a cloud of dust upon hitting the ground and caused Katara and Aang to choke and cough.

"What—is this?" Aang coughed, eyes closed tight.

"One—one of—one of Sokka's—dust balls," Katara answered coughing. "Can you—can you blow the dust away?"

"I'll—Ahh!" Aang cried when he suddenly felt something hit his chest with the force of a charging tiger.

"Aang!" Katara cried still disabled by her body's battle to protect her lugs from the invading dust.

Aang tumbled and rolled out of the dark gray cloud still coughing heavily. He stood on all fours coughing and then clumsily stood to his feet, but the moment he was up he found three ropes with rocks tied at their of the ends, flying towards him, and before he knew it he was tied up around the chest, waist and legs. He hopped about a bit, before a he suddenly found a thick rope capture him in a tight loop and then suddenly forcefully pull him into the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

Slowly the dust dispersed and Katara stumbled into the clearing with a few more coughs before looking around to find herself alone. She looked back behind her to find that even Toph was gone.

"Aang...Toph?" she cried. A rustle came from some bushes behind her, and she turned quickly.

"Sokka?" She looked around. All was silent and then another rustle came from the bushes behind her and she turned to meet it, but there was nothing. She looked around, nervousness and worry dominating her heart. Silence ruled all around her, until the booming voice of a Fox broke it...

"Two down...one to go," the voice said slowly and coldly.

"Sokka?" Katara called nervously as she looked around.

"You don't look so good sis, what's wrong? Fox got your nerves?"

"Sokka this isn't funny," Katara said distressingly.

"Good, because it's not supposed to be," Sokka said coldly and seriously.

"Where are Aang and Toph?"

"They're safe."

"What do mean safe? What did you do with them?"

"What is this, an interrogation? I said they're safe."

Katara looked around and listened bearing a serious but nervous face. If her brother had been speaking in his actual voice and acting in a way that was familiar to her she'd be more at ease, but he was using a voice that was foreign to her and acting in a manner that was completely different than what she was used to...a rustle came from the bushes behind her, she turned and water whipped it... she got nothing but leaves and twigs.

"Man sis, you're really nervous aren't you," Sokka said. "Word of advice, nervousness can get you killed."

Katara looked around the clearing from left to right. A shadow grazed to corner of her left eye, and turned to it instantly only to find nothing was there. Another grazed to her right, but when she turned to face it...there was still nothing.

"Stop it Sokka, this REALLY isn't funny. Katara said.

"And like I said before, it's NOT supposed to be," Sokka said. "Come on Katara, use your head. Did you really think this was a test for me? I do things like elude and capture for a living now. The jobs I did for Lord Liu Yin, gave me more than enough experience to handle you three in something like this."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"I'm saying this TEST was never for me to begin with," the Black Fox said his voice echoing all around her.

"What?" Katara replied. "You mean this test is..."

"Bingo sis."

"But why?" Katara asked.

"Because of what's coming Katara," Sokka replied. "We're not going to be Yuran forever. Eventually we'll have to leave, and when that time comes bounty hunters, mercenaries and anyone else looking to collect on Aang's bounty we'll be after us like bloodthirsty saber wolves after a gizelk... and they'll do whatever it takes to get him, no matter the cost."

"What's that have to do with this test?"

"It has everything to do with it," he replied seriously and coldly. "You're used to opponents you can see, opponents you can face head on. Against such opponents you have the advantage of winning especially if it's one on one. It is in a one on one confrontation that you're at your best, because like all benders you rely heavily upon your bending in combat, but what happens when its no longer of use to you? What happens when you're bending can't help you?" Katara thought on the matter, but she couldn't come up with an answer, or rather... she didn't want...to come up with an answer. "I'll tell you what happens sis, you become frightened, you become angry, you allow your emotions to control your actions, and in the end...you run away. You run right into the arms of your opponent...right into your death."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked confusingly and frighteningly.

"Katara, most bounty hunters and mercenaries aren't stupid. Unless the price is right they're not going to waste their time going after a target, like the Avatar, that's more trouble than the money's worth, but now they're being offered enough gold to retire off of. In other words they're going to do whatever it takes to get Aang, and many of them aren't going to be dumb enough to attack out right. They're going to do what I'm doing now. They're going to attack from the shadows. Yeah, it may seem cowardly to you, but in reality it's a cunning strategy. For right now, I could take you out without any trouble at all. Say like a dagger to the back!" a small rock hit her from behind and she turned around fearfully, "A knife to the side." A rock hit her side and she turned towards the direction from which it came, but nothing was there.

She looked around, fear and nervousness edged deeply into her face. Her brother was right; this style of combat was new to her. She didn't know how to act, how to attack or even where to attack. This style of fighting, it was...it was an assassin's style of combat, an assassin's style of play, even though she knew not how it was conducted, she was smart enough to figure out what kind of people would use such a dark style.

"... or," Sokka said. His voice made her jump and she turned around to try and see where it was coming from, but could find nothing...nothing but silence...and emptiness. "I could sneak up..." she turned around again, but found nothing. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself, but she instantly opened them wide in unison with a sharp gasp when she suddenly felt a cold, sharp blade edging against her neck, "and slit...your...throat..."

Sokka had suddenly appeared behind her gripping her right hand, with his sword against her neck.

"Sokka..." she gasped.

"This is how stealth fighters fight Katara," Sokka said coldly and seriously, his mask and hood hiding his face. "Though many them will no doubt be skilled in hand to hand combat, they'll save it as last resort, and when facing benders they'll do whatever it takes to avoid direct confrontation." He forward and then whispered into her ear. "Katara...had I'd been an enemy you and Toph would be dead, and Aang would be on his way to Fire Lord Ozai."

"No, you're wrong...Aang...he'd?"

"He'd have been given survivable wounds, like a broken arm and leg, that would disable and prevent him from escaping even if he was in the Avatar state, he'd be unable to get away. It would be over Katara, you would have lost, just like you and the others have lost this little contest and failed this test..."

The Black Fox released his sister and sheathed his sword, and Katara, wide eyed, fell to ground and gently touched her neck. Her heart beating furiously as she thought about just how close she would have been to death. Sokka disappeared behind a nearby tree and then suddenly from behind it Aang ran out and over to Katara. Sokka appeared later with Toph, who after hearing everything that transpired, was silent in thought.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked worryingly.

"I... I would have been... Aang would have been," Katara said still shocked from the experience.

Aang frowned and then turned to Sokka in anger, "What did you do to her?"

Sokka ignored Aang and just walked towards his sister.

"Stay away from her!" Aang yelled aiming his staff at Sokka. Sokka didn't stop walking. "I said stay away!" Aang cried passionately, swinging his staff and blowing a heavy gust of wind at Sokka, but as it neared its target Sokka spun out of the way and then charged at Aang instantly and before the young Avatar knew it, Sokka had grabbed his staff quickly pulled it from his hands, tripped him to the ground and held the staff at the young man's neck.

"You shouldn't let your emotions control you Aang; it's dangerous, especially for you," Sokka said seriously, yet dryly as he tossed his staff back to him. He took a knee, pulled off his mask and looked at his younger sister.

"Katara..." he said softly. "Listen, I know what I did was harsh and I know the whole event must have been frightening for you, but please understand that it was something you needed to experience." He blinked slowly. " As your brother there is nothing more that I'd desire for you than to keep you safe, but in the days to come that is a desire I will be unable to fulfill, and it is because of that, that I did what I did today." He blinked slowly. "Katara, like I said before we will eventually have to leave Yuran and when that day comes much of my time will be spent elsewhere gathering information for our cause. Because of that, I will be unable to guard you from threats that will strike at you from the shadows. Such people will show you no mercy and they will do all it takes to avoid a direct confrontation. They will seek to frighten you, panic you and then kill you. Of all the things that could cause me pain, the one that would cause the most is for me to leave you and the others only to return and find you dead and Aang, the person we've both chosen to put our hopes in, gone and on his way into Fire Nation hands."

Aang, got up from the ground, and stood with Toph confused and yet understanding of what Sokka was saying. Both were silent as the young warrior continued to speak with his sister.

Sokka blinked slowly, "Katara, people who strike from the shadows know what they're doing and the only way to beat them is to remain on guard, use your instinct to find them, force them out of hiding and then..." he hesitated, "... and then... kill them."

Katara's eyes opened wide once more upon hearing that cold word, and looked at her brother fearfully. Taking the life of another was something she'd never done and had often tried to avoid, but now her brother was...was he really asking her to...

"I know it's not something you want to do, but it is something you'll have to do eventually. If I could I would fight such battles for you, but that is something that is in the realm of fantasy and beyond reality. Katara, someday you will be in a battle where you will have to kill or be killed, and if that is something you can't accept, than it would be best that you give up fighting right here and now." He breathed slowly. "Katara, over the course of this journey you have grown strong and I am proud of how strong you've become. I know this is something you can do, as difficult as it is. I know that when the time comes you will to do this, and I hope that this experience will help you to survive," he blinked slowly and touched the side of her face, "because I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"Sokka..." Katara said softly, her face softening up.

"You're one of the most important persons to me Katara and I never want to lose you."

Katara didn't say anything. She just plunged herself forward into her brother's arms and hugged him tight. Despite everything that had just happened, she knew her brother loved her, and she still loved him. She didn't understand everything he was trying to say, but she did understand that he was only trying to prepare her for the future ahead. Though the thought of killing another human being frightened her, she felt deep down that it was something she'd have to do. Like her brother, she knew she would have to kill; she just... didn't want to accept it...

Sokka held his sister, a sad but compassionate expression impaled on his face. He blinked slowly, "Aang...Toph..."

"Yeah..." Toph replied.

"What is it?" Aang asked his anger forgotten.

"What I said to Katara goes for you two as well," Sokka said. "Even though the two of you may look like children, your experiences and the paths you're on say otherwise. In time you'll also have to kill or be killed." He held his sister closer. "It's...unavoidable. Take my word for it. There is no way to avoid ceasing a life as long as we walk the path we're on."

Aang and Toph went silent. They didn't know how to respond without sounding naive. They didn't want to kill; they really didn't want to kill. Sadly though, their experiences provided them with the knowledge to understand that it was something unavoidable. They'd passed through fantasy much faster than other children their age, and now stood firm on the cold soil of the world's harsh reality...

--------------------------

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and now that you're. Could you please review? I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter, and the story so far. Thank you in advance and I hope my work will continue to bring you joy.


	21. Chapter XX: Turmoil in the Forest

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XX: Turmoil in the Forest

Everyone was quiet as they walked the forest path. Silence and uneasiness ruled the group. The earlier event had left them all with much to think about. Katara herself had not yet fully recovered from it. Her heart hang heavy with fear and worry. Before she never once considered that an enemy could be hiding behind every tree, but now…

She looked around nervously, fear and tension gripping her heart. She then jumped when the sudden feel of a hand touched her shoulder and turned her head to the right. Her fears eased when she found it was her brother's. She let a breath of relief as he drew her into comforting hold. Though the warrior part of her wanted to pull away out of embarrassment, the innocent village girl part of her accepted his kind embrace and settled her head on his chest. She griped him tightly, to ensure herself that he was there and then closed her eyes and let him guide her down the path, so that she may think about the event that had past.

Aang and Toph trailed behind the siblings and watched them.

"It's strange," Toph said.

"What is?" Aang askd.

"…nothing," she answered, shaking her head.

"Ok…"

The silenced returned, but only for a moment.

"Hey Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"When the time comes do you…do you think I…I could kill?" Toph asked nervously.

Aang was taken aback by her question and didn't know how to reply. He then blinked slowly. "You're…you're a strong person Toph, but I…I don't know if you could kill…I don't even know if I could." He looked at her. "I think that's the kind of question only you can answer yourself."

"Yeah…I guess your right," Toph replied. She then went silent.

Her mind was uneasy…her heart was unsteady. How long had it been since she left home? How long had it been since she turned her back to the luxuries of a high-born? For that matter, why did she turn her back in the first place? For adventure and to see the world…those two thoughts came to mind, but just how much of the world did she see. Just how much of it was she, a blind earthbending child, truly aware of. Was she truly open to world or only that which she wanted to be open to?

Usually she merely focused on what was ahead of her in order to keep her from running into anything, but now she felt she had to look further than that. This time she wanted to know just how far and just how wide she could see. She removed the blockades she'd originally placed to keep out sounds and vibrations she felt were unimportant. She had blocked them out because the sheer magnitude of them was just a little too much for her to bear. She was a like a little dog, able to hear dozens of sounds at once but not able to make any real since of all, but maybe, maybe now was the time to try and short it all out.

She closed her sightless eyes and began to listen. Never born with sight her others senses were stronger than those of normal people and she could hear sounds that others would only catch a small hint of and mistake for a gentle breeze; and through her unique style of earthbending, she feel things that others couldn't even imagine. The vibrations of the forest echoed through her and this time she could didn't filter it like usually did. This time she took all in, each and movement that could reach her, she absorbed into her senses, and it all hit her like a storm. Dozens upon dozens of new and strange vibrations entered her senses. It was almost too much for her comprehend. She felt like a dozen screams where wailing in her ears. She frowned at the feeling. It was just too much. She wanted to let go, she wanted to just block all out like she did before, but she couldn't, she wouldn't allow herself to. The wailings grew stronger and denser, and just when she felt she would go mad it all smoothed out.

She felt calm, calmer than she'd ever felt before. She felt the vibrations of her friends around her. She felt the beating of their hearts, she felt them all at once and could recognize without having to short, or block out. Everything that ran through the earth she could feel it all at once, though she didn't understand the vibrations she was feeling, nor from whom or what they might be coming from. She could feel them. It was different than what see was used. In cities and towns she relied more on the foot steps of her friend, sounds, and familiar paths to find her way around way around, but this time she could feel more than she could hear. Her curiosity grew and she set out to follow the strange vibrations, the vibrations of forest's many creatures.

She slowly searched through the vibrations following the movements of one creature after another, even small insects. Some of them she recognized. Such as the agile bobcat, whom she followed as stored it most recently captured meal away for later and then left to gather more. She followed a crafty fox that snuck up shortly after and stole the cat's meal.

She giggled at the scene.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked intriguingly.

"Nothing…" she replied with a faint giggle a small smile.

She continued her exploration. There was so much activity, so many wondrous, and humorous, vibrations. This was her gift, she could see a world that no else could. She enjoyed the simple fact that she was the ONLY one who had that ability. The only one who could see yet not see.

She continued to search through the vibrations that could reach her and she soon found herself following the vibrations of a small mouse like creature no bigger than her hand. She smiled at the creature as it ran through the forest stopping at the bases of trees and picking nuts it found along the way and storing them into its cheeks. Thus was the little guy's routine. He wandered the leafy forest grounds starching for food and storing what it found. Then suddenly something else entered her senses. It was a long and lengthy and feetless creature. It was watching the mouse and then slithered ahead of it and hid in a bush. She knew not what the creature was, but for some reason its very presence filled her heart with dread. She felt the mouse finish storing its recent findings and then scurry forward towards the bush.

"No…" she cried under her breath. The mouse grew closer and closer to the bush, "don't…" she said. Her heart paced quickened as the mouse started to pass by the bush and despite her ever hungering desire to halt what was about to happen, there was nothing that she could do. The mouse passed by the bush and…it was all over in a matter of seconds. Toph's face became soft and low, as she felt the creature slowly shallow the mouse alive. The last she felt of the poor little thing was its useless scrumming in a futile attempt to escape. Her heart ached intensively, so much so that the fear of experiencing such pain again caused her to just cut herself from the forest and its strange vibrations go and back to usual level awareness.

She then stopped walking as she remembered the small, helpless creature. The memory of its fate stuck firmly in her mind.

Aang stopped shortly after, "Toph…"

"Life…its very fragile isn't it," the Blind Girl said sadly. "At any given moment it could be snuffed out like the flame of a candle."

"Toph…" Aang said gently. He looked back at Sokka, who had also noticed Toph's sudden stop in pace. The young avatar thought he was going to say something but all he did was walk over to a near by tree sat down and held his sister, who was completely lost in thought, and paying little mind to the world around her.

Aang turned back to Toph who just stood quiet and still, he'd never seen her like that before and he was confused as to what to say. He was more use to receiving comfort than giving it out, and he could see that Sokka had no intention of granting him assistance.

"Toph," he said softly.

"Aang…I…I don't…I don't want to kill," Toph said slowly, with passionate sorrow. "I don't want to end someone's life." She looked at the ground. "When I first came with you guys all I thought about was the adventure. To finally be able to feel the world around me beyond the stone walls of my family's estate. To be able to be who I wanna be and not have to pretend to be something I'm not. To do what I wanted to do and not be told what I had to do. To escape the chains of the nobility and live my own life, but now I…I…"

Aang looked at the confused and frighten blind girl and then downward and to the side. He understood her all to well. His mind raced back a century in time. Back to his days with the, now forever lost, Air Nomads. He remembered how he enjoyed just living his life peacefully and not having to worry about anything. He could do want he wanted to do, go where he wanted to go. He visited so many places throughout the four nations. He, like all children lived deeply embedded in fantasy. Then one day it all started to come crushing down. The peaceful world in which he lived started to fall apart when he was suddenly told that he was the Avatar and his childhood suddenly swept from under him. He was thrown onto the border between reality and fantasy. He wanted to stay in fantasy, to return to his peaceful world, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't return. In the end it was all too much and he ran away. He ran into a storm that led into a century long sleep, and when he awoke it was in a world he knew nothing off. A world that was completely different from the one he knew….a world he was, by some unknown force, destined to save.

His breathing slowed. On the course of his journey he thought he understood what he had to do. He thought knew the reality of his situation well enough to accomplish his goal, but now…now he saw that while he saw some of reality he did not see all…reality. He was still tugging himself between fantasy and reality. He was still trying to be a kid while at the same time trying to be the Avatar. He wanted to fulfill his goal, but he also wanted to have fun, and there were times when he did just that. When acted like a kid one moment and the Avatar the next. He thought knew the situation, he thought he understood the reality of everything, but after what happened with Sokka he realized that the real world was broader and harsher than he could have ever imagined…and, it was only going to harsher.

He raised his head and breathed slowly.

Was he truly ready to face the harshness…the true harshness of reality? Was he truly ready to bid the eternal farewell to child fantasy and face the cold twisted, bumpy roads of reality?

He took a deep breathe…and then let out slowly.

He had no choice but to be. He was the Avatar and for the sake of the world and his friends he had to be ready. He had to move forward no matter how much he didn't want to. The time for being a child was over and the time for being the Avatar was NOW.

He looked at Toph and walked closer to her, "I…" he began hesitantly, but kindly and softly, "I…know how you feel. I don't want to kill either." He looked up sadly. "I don't won't to have to take another person's life, but…" he closed his eyes and gripped his staff, "as things stand we won't have a choice." He opened his eyes half way. "It's like Sokka said, we'll one day be in situation where we'll have to kill or be killed. Even though we don't wont to, when time comes we won't have much of choice. We won't have a choice but to kill."

"Even so…do we really HAVE to kill? I mean…isn't there some other way we can win?" Toph asked depressingly.

"I'm sure there is, but…I just don't know what it is?" the young avatar replied. The two were quiet for a short while. "but…" he turned to Toph with a sudden smile and in gentle tone, "that doesn't mean we can't try to find a way."

"What," Toph replied confusingly, raising her eyes to his.

"Sokka said we would have to kill someday, but he didn't say we always had to. He said someday we'd be in a situation where it was kill or be killed, when we'd have no other choice but to kill."

Toph, pale green eyes opened wide with realization. "I get it. We don't have to kill unless there's no other options open. We could save it as a last resort."

"Yeah," Aang replied kindly with a smile and a nod.

The Blind Girl smiled. "Thanks twinkle toes," she said kindly. "I still don't want to have to do it, but I think handle it as a last resort. Though I still don't know if I'll be able to go through with it. I feel easier now than I did before."

"I'm glad," Aang said kindly. "It's going to be a long road ahead but—"

"Hold that thought," Toph replied. She aimed her eyes over at Sokka, "Sokka what's wrong?"

Aang turned towards Sokka who now stood with Katara standing nervously next to him with worry edged on her face.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

The young mercenary didn't answer them. His eyes scanned the tree breaches above, a veil of calmness masking the sudden nervousness in his heart. Something…wasn't right…

"Aang, Toph get over here. NOW!" he said in a low voice.

Aang and Toph looked at each other fearfully, and than ran over to their older companions.

"Sokka what's—"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down," Sokka said. He continued to scan the trees, but still could see nothing and yet the feeling of distress was only growing stronger. The others looked at each other nervously. Sokka then finally leveled his head and looked at his sister and friends, and drew them in for an enclosed conversation. "Ok, here's the deal. We're being watched."

"What!" Aang cried.

"Quiet!" Sokka said.

"Sorry," Aang whispered. "But who's watching us?"

"I don't know but their movements say they're not friendly. We need to act fast are we're dead."

"So what do we do?" Toph asked.

"We get you guys out of here," Sokka replied firmly. "I'm going to use a dust ball to give us some cover. When I do, I want Toph to use her bending and burrow you all into the ground and then tunnel back to Master Sing. In the mean time, I'll lure our mysterious follower away."

"No!" Katara said speaking for the first time since the event. "If you do that you'll be facing whoever it is alone."

"That's the idea," Sokka said. "Not to be insulting, but you guts all stink when comes to dealing with stealth fighters. I'll have a better chance of dealing with this guy on my own."

"But—" Katara said worryingly.

"Sokka's right," Aang said. "Of all of us he's the most qualified, to handle this. We'll dust trust have to him."

Katara went silent. She didn't like the idea of leaving her brother to handle he problem alone, but wasn't because she didn't believe in him. She just didn't feel liking to be apart from him, at that moment. She was still uneasy from earlier and fearful of what could happen to her and the others without Sokka's senses to keep them from being ambushed.

"Katara," Sokka said softy, "we really don't have time to argue about this. I know what I did to you earlier is affecting you, but right you're going to have to toughen up and endure it. As much as I want to be able to comfort you, I can't right now. So go with Aang and Toph and I'll see you back in Yukiyo. I promise."

Katara, looked at her brother, blinked slowly, smiled and then nodded.

Sokka smiled back and then took out a dust ball from his bag, "Alright, now everyone get ready," Sokka ordered. Aang and Katara cover their mouths and Toph took a firm stance, with her hands aimed at the ground, and a deep breath. "Ready, NOW!" Sokka slammed the dust ball into the ground and a thick cloud of dust filled the area.

All was quiet and still, then suddenly the Black Fox jumped out of the cloud and jumped back and forth between two trees up towards the breaches. Where he stopped and squatted down on a branch. He was still and quiet. His cloak encased his body and his mask and hood shrouded his head in shadow, as he listened to the forest around him. Then suddenly the whisper of shaking breach echoed through his ear and with it he jumped back, turned mid air and began jumping from one tree to the next like a breeze through the leaves. His movements so swift and agile, that his feet barely touched the breaches. As he ran he could hear other breaches lightly shaking behind him. Whatever was following him had abandoned complete stealth. He looked ahead as he came upon a clearing, and then just as he reached its edge. He stopped running and instantly dropped down into some soft bushes below.

There he went as still as a rock, his hand on the hilt of the Fox Tail. He looked out into the clearing, as a strange figure, in a loose fiery red pants and shirt, both strapped tightly around his joints with the rest somewhat lose, and the shirt tucked into his paths. He had fiery red boots, and a short red cloak that's hood lay covering his head that was completely encased in a red mask.

The figure turned his back to Sokka as he looked around for the stealthy mercenary, when he heard a calm, but tough and cool voice echo behind him.

"Hey Red, sorry disappoint but the Avatar's not here, but I'd be happy to pass along massage for yah," the Black Fox said rising up from the bush.

The figure had no interest in words and turned and threw a small fiery star shaped blade at Sokka. Sokka jump to the left and dodged the assault drawing the Fox Tail from its sheath. The Figure threw another fiery star, followed by another and another. Sokka ran around the clearing as he dodged most of the assaults while deflecting others with his blade. The Figure then ceased its ranged assault flung down it's arms, and two foot-and-a-half blades popped out of his sleeves, both encased in fire. He charged and engaged the young mercenary in a furious clash of steel and fire. Sokka dodged and parried the figures continuous jabs, while countering with his own, that were blocked and parried in turn. The two seemed perfectly matched in their deadly dance of sword play. Then figure suddenly jumped back and then made a fast but hard stab forward. Sokka quickly parried the assault and threw his opponent off balance as he spun behind him and, with one swift strike, slashed their back!

The figure gave out a low cry of pain as they feel to their knees, their blades retracting back into their sleeves. Sokka looked down at his defeated opponent, took a moment to catch his breath and walked forward.

"Alright," he said firmly, his breathing a little heavy. "I got some questions for you and I want them answered. "Who are you? Who do you work for and why were you following us?" The figure said nothing. "Hey I asked you—" he reached to grab the figure, but the moment he touched the red clothed body it collapsed to the ground. The figure lay like a dead dog frozen still, with a hole as black as ash in the left side of their chest.

"What the hell…" Sokka said as he went to a knee and examined the figure. He looked around, but could find no one. "I guess he didn't to himself, but why?" He looked at the body some more and his eyes then caught sight of the silvery red symbol of a serpent, on the man arm's. He took out a knife and then cut the symbol off and put it in one of his bags. He then stood. "Well this has been another crazy day." He looked at the body once again. "Just what kind game are we in anyway?" He then turned, jumped back into the trees and left to find the others.

Shortly after he left two figures in black cloaks dropped down from the trees above and examined the body themselves. They turned it over and found another serpent symbol on the other shoulder. They cut if off and then one of them placed a hand on the body. A dark shadowy smoke suddenly encircled his hand. The body slowly grew thinner and thinner, drying up like a resin, with the cloth slowly dissolving away, until there was nothing but a dried up skeleton lying on the ground that slowly turned to dust and blew away with the wind.

The Figures then turned and vanished into a shadow of tree…


	22. Chapter XXI: Goodbye to Yukiyo

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXI: Goodbye to Yukiyo

It was noon by the time Sokka got back to Yukiyo. His fight with red clothed stranger had occupied his much of thoughts. Just who was that guy and why was he watching them? What were his intentions? Though the figure was hostile and more interested in killing him than talking, he did think the figure could have been a bounty hunter because he had obviously committed suicide, and while Fire Nation soldiers appeared to be loyal he didn't think any of them would be willing to take their own lives in order to protect valuable information. The other option that came to mind was that the guy was a servant of the Crimson Dragon, but if the Crimson Dragon could still be trusted, that he really would want the Avatar's friends harmed. He needed more information, and he knew just who to turn to…

"Problem is where would I find her?" he asked himself in a low voice. "She's a stealth agent for the Fire Nation, and given the current situation she'd likely be put to work on finding the location of rebel hideouts." He stopped walking, his black cloak encasing his body. He thought for awhile. "She friends with Master Sing, so he might know. I'll ask him when I get back."

He continued on his way. Yukiyo's guards watched him closely to make sure the mercenary didn't cause any trouble. Sokka noticed their glances and decided it would be best to get out of their sight. He turned down a narrow ally and jump off the walls up towards the rooftops. From there he continued to move towards Master Sing's. His master's house contacted to his shop, with the house in the back. When arrived on the rope he walked over to a square slab with a rope poking of it. He pulled on the rope and it lifted up to reveal a ladder leading down into a small, windowless room with the only source of light being that which came from the rest of the house through an ever-open doorway.

Safe and out of sight Sokka removed his hood and tied his mask to his side and then walked through the doorway into a hall. Which he followed to another doorway not too far from the small room.

"Hey guys, I'm back," he cried. He received no answer. "Guys?" He continued and passed through the doorway into a large rectangular room, split in two between a small kitchen and a living room with a short lagged table standing in the center of the of the room with square pillows for seats. A small fire place stood embedded into the far-east wall with two more pillows sitting before it. Sitting on the pillows at the table were Aang, Katara and Toph and at the fireless fire place sat the Earth King at. All held faces of despair.

"What happened in here? You all look like someone just died," Sokka commented.

Katara was the first to notice her brother, "Sokka!" she said slowly and happily yet with a sad tone. Her sudden cheerfulness singled Aang and Toph to his arrival and they followed after her.

"You're alright," Katara said as she gave him a hug.

"What…were you expecting me to be dead? Of course I'm alright," Sokka said with a smile, returning her hug.

"What happened to that stealth fighter that was following us?" Aang asked curiously.

"I took care of him," Sokka answered bluntly. "But what's going on in here, you all look like someone died."

"I'm afraid the gloomy atmosphere is my fault," a familiar voice answered.

Sokka released Katara and turned to the left as the Earth King approached, "What do you mean?"

The Earth blinked slowly, "I went to see Lord Liu Yin this morning. I wanted to know if Yuran would be willing to join our cause."

"So what happened?" Sokka asked, though he felt he knew the outcome.

"Though he answered me in a calm manor, I could tell just by looking into his eyes that he wasn't pleased," the Earth King explained. He blinked slowly and pushed up on his spectacles. "I want go into the details, but…he not only turned me down, he…he says we must be out of Yukiyo by dawn tomorrow if we our not he will send the town guard to arrest us."

Sokka took on a series, but depressed smile. "I figured as much. When I spoke to him in the past he seemed pretty loyal to the Fire Nation. Rebelling I don't the notion of rebelling against it ever crossed his mind."

"But I don't understand. Why would he be loyal to the Fire Nation? It was the Crimson Dragon, who brought peace to this place, so why won't he side with us?" Aang asked.

"Aang," Sokka said kindly and calmly. "You have to remember that Yuran and its people suffered under the oppressive rule of a tyrantal governor who allowed bandits and thieves to run rampant in the region for fifteen years. For fifteen years they suffered under the oppressive rule of a slave trade, their loves being dragged from their homes to be sold like livestock. For fifteen years they were forced to helplessly watch their daughters, sisters, wives, and mothers be raped before their very eyes. People were being killed without reason and for the sheer pleasure of their oppressors. The Crimson Dragon was a dim light in a world of darkness; a light that grew and illuminated the province. He brought order to chaos, justice to injustice and relived them of their suffering." He closed his eyes. "He gave them a ruling government that works and cares for them; a government that the Fire Lord, for whatever reason, accepts and tolerates despite the fact that it was installed by him. It has been two months since the Crimson Dragon cleansed these lands of their dark taint and since then this city and it's other two towns have been prospering. Yuran is now a key trading province, and its people have worked hard to make it such. Yukiyo it self is always active and alive and full of life. To ask these people to turn their backs on the peace they've still yet to fully experience would be like asking them to give up their lives." He opened his eyes and looked at them. "Just how would you feel if someone asked that of you?"

The others were silent.

"Well when you put like that. I guess I can understand, but what do we do now?" Toph asked sadly.

"We stayed in Yuran for so long in order to try and find the Crimson Dragon, but as Aang explained to us at breakfast this morning, we no longer need to look for him. So we should focus on finding some allies. First thing we should do is go to General Fong's fortress and see how many people he may have already gathered," the Earth King explained. "Though our stay here has been peaceful and enjoyable, the time has come for us to move on."

"Then we need to begin making preparations," Sokka said. He then reached into one of his bags and pulled put a small pouch of coins, and then turned to Katara, "This is money I earned on my first job and have been saving it for the day we leave Yuran. Take some of it and start buying whatever it is we, might need." He gave her ten silver coins. "I want the change."

"Alright, but what about the wanted posters, won't people recognize us?" Katara asked, as she put the many in a small shake hanging at her waist.

"The wanted posters only describe what you used to wear and what you look like. You got caught last time because you looked like a member of the water tribe. Let your hair down, and act like a timid town girl and you'll be fine, and ask Madam Lin to go with you?" Sokka explained. "Also, take Toph with you and hold her hand to make it look like you're guiding her. This should hopefully lessen suspicion."

"I don't need anyone to hold my hand," Toph said somewhat angrily and pridefully. "I can find my own way around just fine."

"I know that, but that little fact is also on the wanted poster, and it is the one that'll make you stand out more than you should. By having Katara hold your hand, it'll make it look like your being guided by an older sister, and it'll also help Katara better portray the appearance of a normal every girl, and with Madam Lin with you it'll make it look like you're grandchildren helping your grandmother."

"Come on Toph, it won't be so bad. I've held your hand before; remember in the desert, and at wooden ports." Katara said kindly.

Toph sighed, "Fine, I'll go along with it."

"Then get going we'll see you back here later," Sokka said.

Katara and Toph then left.

"What do you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"You take Bosco and Momo out of the city while the streets are still filled with traders. Disguise your voice the best you can, keep your bandanna on and pretend you're a wandering entertainer. The guards here respect the people a lot more than one's we've encounter in the past. As long as you're not currying anything they might feel the need to check you should be fine."

"But what about Bosch, he isn't exactly the type of bear people or used to seeing," Aang replied.

"During my trips to gather information I heard that circus had once set up tent not to far from here. You can say you're from there and that you got separated and are trying to find your way back to them," Earth King said. "I doubt you'll have to much trouble, while the reward on your head is high even if the guards did know who you were I don't think they'd arrest you unless ordered by a superior, and chances are they won't give away any information on you either, unless ordered."

"Why's that?" Aang asked confusingly.

"Let's just say that there are certain things happening within the Fire Nation hierarchy and leave it at that," The Earth King explained. Both Bosch and Momo are sleeping in the back at Master Sing's shop. Please hurry and get them, and remember to keep your bandanna on."

Aang, nodded in agreement and then tightened his bandanna and left.

Sokka watched the young avatar go and then glanced at the Earth King, "Your eyes tell me, you have something to say," Sokka said dryly and seriously. "So what is it?"

"The Crimson Dragon, our so called ally who we were told we could trust, he's with the Fire Nation isn't he?"

Sokka hesitated to answer, "Don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. It's the reason you kept the full knowledge of what you learned from Liu Yin a secret from Katara and the others. You knew they wouldn't be able to understand or accept the idea that they may have to turn to the Fire Nation if they want to achieve their goal. You knew that they'd refuse to believe you and probably even accuse you of being tricked," Earth King said boldly. Sokka didn't reply. "It's alright though, I had always had my suspicions, but now that they've been confirmed it could pose a problem."

"How so?" Sokka asked turning towards the King.

"Keep in mind what the Crimson Dragon's done with Yuran. Every governor, town council member, and military commander was appointed by him and not Fire Lord Ozai, and this isn't the only province he's reorganized. According to the information I've gathered, from local merchants who do business with the Fire Nation military, he's done the same to every province he been in so far."

"Ok I can understand Ozai allowing him to set things up for one province, but allowing him to do the same to several doesn't make sense," Sokka said.

"Unless the Crimson Dragon unofficially holds more power than people are led on to believe. As it currently stands he holds the power of Grand General, but some of the changes and policies he's made go beyond his jurisdiction. Something must have happened between him and the Fire Lord that allows him to do pretty much whatever he pleases."

"So what do you think happened?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I don't have enough information to properly speculate either and sadly as it stands I won't have much time to look for more information. I have to start gathering what remains of the Earth King's Armies, and to that I need a base of operations. I was hoping that if Liu Yin agreed to join us I could that forest outpost the slave traders you told me about were using, but now that that's no longer an option I have to get to General Fong's fortress. I can only prey that he's still standing.

"That fort was position in a pretty good location. It would have been difficult for the Fire Nation to take it. Having taken Ba Sing Se they probably figured it would be a waste of time and resources."

"Probably, but my intuition tells me otherwise. I guess we'll find out when we get close to there, but any case I'm going to be relying on you, or rather the Black Fox to gather needed information. As I said before my attention must now be directed elsewhere."

"Don't worry I won't let you down."

"I have no doubt you won't, but you may have to turn your attention elsewhere for information. Merchants have a limit as to how much they reveal before they get suspicious."

"I can imagine, but don't worry. When merchants won't talk, the underworld will."

"I'm sure they would for right price…or proper show of force, but you should be careful. I may not know much about the lower ends of society, but I've heard, and sentenced enough of their kind to know they're not to be taken lightly. Watch your step when entering that world. The last thing we need is for you to end up dead."

"Understood," Sokka said seriously.

Tired from his earlier fight, Sokka took sometime to rest and give the guards time to forget his appearance. He returned to his and Aang's room where he took off all but his pants and then slept until dusk and awoke to the gentle voice and shaking of his sister.

"Sokka…Sokka wake up. It's time for dinner."

"Huh…what…Katara…" the young mercenary softly groaned as his eyes turned and looked at his sister.

"Good evening sleepyhead," Katara said with a slight laugh sitting on her knees at brother's side, her black hanging down.

"Evening?" Sokka said propped up on his right elbow looking at his sister. He wiped his face with his free hand and yawned. "Was I really asleep that long?"

"Yeah, you must have been holding back a lot of fatigue."

"I never intended to sleep this long. Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Ever since we first came to Yukiyo you haven't really been getting much sleep between your intelligence gathering and your training, so we thought you deserved a little nap."

"What about our preparations to leave?"

"Already done, Toph and I gathered all of our needed supplies with Madam Lin and Aang took them to Appa who's waiting for us at the forest's edge with Bosco and Momo. The Earth King left the city before dusk figuring it'll be easier for us to leave without being hassled."

"Leaving the city shouldn't be a problem, Master Sing knows the guards who protect the gate at night," Sokka said. "The thing we should really keep an eye out for is any bounty hunters looking for Aang. The guards are pretty strict about people being out on the streets at night but still it's not too difficult for those with the right level of skill to get over the walls and search from the shadows," Sokka said. He then smiled a little. "I should know, I snuck over them a couple times myself."

"Yeah I know," Katara replied with a slight smile. Her smile faded. "You've grown so strong over the past several days. Stronger that I ever imagined you would. To be able to beat me like you did…"

"Hey," Sokka said touching the side of her face turning her eyes to his. "I used sneak attacks to take you done, had it been a straight fight I probably would have lost."

"No you wouldn't have," Katara replied quickly and seriously. She looked to the side down and closed her eyes, "You can fight in a way that I can't. You're stronger than me; you can look death straight in the face knowing full well that you could die by doing so. As for me, I never really worried about dying in battle before now. I always thought that my bending would always get me out of trouble. I thought I was a true waterbending master, but then out there in the forest when you…" she hesitated at the thought of the frightening memory, "when you defeated me so easily I just…" she gripped her first and then turned to her brother, her eyes open and wet with tears. "Sokka I don't want to kill!"

"Katara…" Sokka said softly as he got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to end another person's life. All this time I've tried to avoid that. All this time I've tried my best not to kill. I've tried so hard not to do it, but now…now…"

"Shhh shhh…it's alright," Sokka said kindly and gently. He moved off the bed onto a knee and held her gently. "I always knew this would be difficult for you."

"My head's a complete mess. I thought I understood what needed to be done. I thought I knew what I had to do to help Aang and bring peace to everyone, but now I…I…just look at me. I'm crying…I suppose to be Master Waterbender and yet I'm crying like a child."

"It's alright to cry," Sokka said. "You're a strong person Katara, but at the same time you're gentle. You don't like hurt. Despite the fact you are a capable fighter, you fight mostly to defend and you rarely attack. Your tears are only natural."

"Sokka…"

He held her closely. "I'm sorry; the lesson was really hard on you, wasn't it?"

She pushed herself closer into him, "Sokka, I was so scared…so very scared."

"Katara…" The young mercenary looked at his sister. Never before had he ever seen her so confused and shaken. The earlier lessen had sent a painful reaction through her and it would take for her to recover from it. He himself was raised to be a warrior and as such he always knew he would have to kill someday. He had always tried not to think about death, but deep down he had always been aware that he risked dying during his hunts. Back home in the South Pole many other young men his age had gone out hunting for the first time and never returned. He was one of the lucky ones to have been able to survive as long as he has, and the dangers were only going to increase for both him and his sister. He didn't know what the future would hold but he knew that he wouldn't have too much time to comfort her in her time of need. He held her a little tighter. So he would comfort and console her now while he had the time.

Katara cuddled her self closer to her brother and closed her eyes. Part of her felt silly and ashamed for feeling so weak and frail, like some house tending village girl, but another part of her didn't care. The experience in the forest was the harshest she'd ever come across. The closest she ever came to actual death. The memory of it all was burned into her conscious. She remembered everything, the fear that quickly consumed her heart as she heard the dark voice of her brother's Black Fox persona. The fast beating of her, the tight grip of confusion wrapped firmly around her. She didn't know which way was which. In the end, when she felt the Black Fox's cold, hard blade against her throat, it all crushed in on her. Her pride as a bender and warrior, as a master and teacher of the Avatar…it all shattered in single instant. Her heart was full of fear, even at that moment the fear had yet relinquish her. She could pretend it wasn't there. She could hide it and act like she was alright, but she couldn't keep the ruse up forever. In truth, she was scared…frightened…terrified…of what could strike at her from the shadows.

The warmth of being in her brother's arms was the only thing that calmed her, if only a little. She loved her brother, but she also didn't like having to be reliant on him. However, for the time being she needed him. For she felt he was the only one who could understand what was going on inside of her. She cuddled herself even closer and continued to cry on his chest. Though she felt embarrassed and ashamed for crying, she didn't care, right now…she just needed to cry…while she had the chance…

- - -

As the river current never waits for the fish, so does time not wait for man as the sun sets and the moon raises to take its celestial place in the sky. Sokka stood with his old master on the roof of the house discussing matters he felt best left out of the others knowledge.

"Hmm…" Master Sing said as he examined the silvery serpent symbol, Sokka had acquired from his earlier advisory.

"So what do you make of it?" Sokka asked, dressed in his guise as the Black Fox, but with his mask hanging at his side.

"I'd say about fifty a coin," Sing said. As held the symbol up before him. "As for what group our people might wear such a thing. I haven't a clue."

"So it wouldn't be associated with the Crimson Dragon?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't know," Master Sing said, handing the symbol back to Sokka, who put it away in one of his bags.

"What about Ji Shu, would she know?"

"She may but, unlike you she's not a free agent. Her loyalty is to his lordship, so if his lordship did send that stealth fighter, which I doubt, she might not be willing to say anything."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Sokka asked.

"Most of her time in Yuran has been intelligence gathering on the local nobility and rebel movements. Last I heard she'd been sent to Kue-yi."

"Kue-yi, huh, hum…Katara and the others were nearly caught there a while back."

"That I'm not surprised. Kue-yi plays host to many bounty hunters and mercenaries ever since his lordship cleaned things up around here. Lord Liu Yin allows them to hang around because they sometimes have their usefulness, especially when needing to gather information on the nobility. Ji Shu would likely be in one of the local cantina's there.

"Which one?" Sokka asked.

"Probably the Hunter's Own, it's positioned on the outskirts of the town, and because Kue-yi doesn't have a wall like Yukiyo it's the best location for Mercenaries and other such to gather," Master Sing explained.

"Thanks," Sokka said. He breathed slowly. "Well, the others are waiting for me at the gate, so I better get going. Thank you for everything you've done for us, Master Sing, for me. I'm changed lot because of you and I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it lad, but I am sad to you go. You're one of my best students I've ever had and I couldn't be prouder of how you've tuned out,"

"Thank you master, that's means a lot."

Sing nodded with a smile, but then his face suddenly turned serious. "But a quick warning before you go lad. By opposing the Fire Nation you oppose his lordship and by opposing his lordship chances are you may just have an encounter with them."

"Who's them?" Sokka asked.

Sing closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again still bearing a frightful seriousness. "They are known as the claws of the dragon. They are his lordship's most skilled and loyal agents. The first is a female known as the Shadow's Maiden, she has mystery abilities that are unknown to even the most intelligent of scholars and most experienced of masters. She is agile, precise, and deadly. She's the last person you ever want to meet in a dark ally."

"And the other?" Sokka asked.

"The other is an earthbender, known as the Silent Stone. His style of bending, like Toph's, is unique and frightfully deadly. He makes no physical movements when bending. He just stands as still as a statue, and his face void of all emotion. He's a frightening figure and will do anything to protect his lord from harm. He's likely the only obstacle standing in Toph way of being the most powerful earthbender since the time of Avatar Kyoshi."

Sokka stood still as he tried to picture the two figures but couldn't get anything that he could consider human. "How will I recognize these guys?"

"Don't worry lad, you'll know them, you'll know them by instinct alone," Sing said seriously and fearfully.

"That fierce huh…" Sokka said. He thought about the two. "Guess it be best not to test ourselves against wouldn't it."

"That would best yes," Sing agreed.

"Thanks for warning I keep an eye," Sokka said kindly and gratefully. "Well farewell master," and with that he took off along the rooftops for the gate.

Sing watched his student leave, and then glanced back at the black cloaked figure that suddenly rose from the shadowed ground behind him.

"Please be sure to tell our lord that the Avatar has left Yukiyo, and also tell him that the boy is now a man and the young Avatar is in good hands. I've taught him all I could. He will be ready when the time comes."

The figure nodded and then vanished into ground.

Sing then turned back towards the gate. "This game is getting more dangerous by the moment, the pawns of the third player have finally been revealed, but the question still remains, just who is the third player, and just what is it they're after?"


	23. Chapter XXII: A Calm Day

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXII: A Calm Day

Morning, and within the royal palace gardens of Ba Sing Se stands a table set up under the tree beside the pound. Where Princess Azula, in a lavish red robe outlined in gold flames and Grand General Kai-lin enjoyed a peaceful breakfast of baked fruits, steamed breads and tea.

"Is something wrong, Kai-lin you've hardly touched your food?" the princess asked concerningly.

"Long Feng's recent activities concern me," the Young Lord replied, as he leaned on the table and popped a grape into his mouth.

"So he had a little talk with a few nobles, he's still no more of threat to us than those who complain about your skill over status promoting policy."

"He knows much about Ba Sing Se's defenses, and how to pierce its walls," Kai-lin said concerningly.

"As do all other earthbenders in this city and beyond," Azula said as she finished up a slice piece of apple. "Ba Sing Se's stone walls won't stand against earthbenders. We both know that."

"But he also knows where the Earth King's council of five are being held," Kai-lin said sitting up straight.

"Of course he does, he's known since before you arrived and he will continue to know until you have them relocated somewhere else," Azula replied.

"But…" the Young Lord started, but was silenced when Azula reached across the table and put a finger to his mouth, and gave him a soft smile.

"You think too much," she said smartly with a gentle smile. "Long Feng is under the Yu Yan's surveillance everyday, and many of the Dai Li are now loyal to you because of your actions so far and helping them get back to following their true purpose of preserving Ba Sing Se's cultural heritage. This city is yours and in time the people's trust and support will be yours. Long Feng can do nothing beyond mumbling whatever hatred his has for us under his breath. So stop worrying about him and eat, we've a big day ahead of us," with that she removed her finger and sat back down. Kai-lin smiled at her and then went about eating his meal.

A while later Shan-yi rose from the tree's shadow.

"Morning, Shan-yi. What's brings you here?" Kai-lin asked friendly, setting down his tea as he noticed her.

"My lord," Shan-yi said with a bow, she then pulled out a scroll from her cloak. "Please forgive the interruption, but the Yu Yan pursuing the Avatar have sent an update." She handed him the scroll.

Kai-lin unrolled the scroll and started to read.

As Kai-lin read Shan-yi watched him and waited, not even acknowledging Azula's presence. Azula understood perfectly well why Shan-yi acted like she wasn't around. The black cloaked agent had done the same thing the other day. She completely ignored Azula like she wasn't even there. Even when she was standing right next to her.

The princess closed her eyes for a moment and breathed slowly and then opened them again and spoke, "Um…Good Morning Shan-yi, I…see you're back in your usual attire. I guess the dress was only a one time thing."

Shan-yi said nothing. She just glanced at her and frowned with a hateful glare, then straightened her face and returned her attention to her lord.

That glare was a arrow to the heart for Azula. A reminder of the cruel, sick girl she once was; a cold hearted little princess who to took all of her frustration and anger out on her handmaiden. The memories were edged into her memory like the markings of statue edged in stone. She could never forget her pass self, and every time she looked back at her past…her heart would ache with self loathing and regret.

Her silence continued as her fiancée spoke to Shan-yi in strange words and she spoke back to him in the same tug then vanished into the shadowed ground. As the young lord rolled the massage up and set it aside.

"She'll never forgive me…will she?" the princess asked suddenly looking at the grand general with sorrowful eyes.

Kai-lin looked at her and replied, "I can't really say. The hatred she has for you is great and I can't say I blame her for it. Your ill treatment of her has embedded a deep wound within her heart and from it flows a river of hatred that may narrow, but will probably never stop. Only Shan-yi knows when or if she ever be able to forgive you. I cannot speak for her."

"I've done so many things to both her and others, and when I think about everything I've done I just…I just….get so disgusted and hateful of myself that sometimes I…" she looked away and down to the side.

Kai-lin looked at her and then blinked slowly. He got up and went to her. "Princess…" he said kindly and gently. She turned to face him and he kneeled down in front of her. "You mustn't allow the past to trouble you. The cruel, ironfisted girl you once were is not who you are now. The only thing that remains of that girl is the strong will and determination that helps you make you who you are." He looked into her golden eyes. "When I first looked your eyes when we first met, I saw a cold, merciless person who I could never work with. Near the end of Agni Kai, I saw fear, a deep fear of defeat and of death. It was something I could tell, just by looking into your eyes, you'd never really experienced before." He breathed slowly. "When I first showed you my face in these gardens I saw someone haunted by regret and unsure about her future, yet still strong enough to move forward into the unknown." He stood and looked at her. "Now as I look into your eyes, I see not a person of cruelty, but of compassion, strong willed and determined to walk the path she has chosen."

"Kai-lin…" Azula said softly.

"Princess Azula," he said gentling taking her hands and pulling her up from the chair." You are not the person you once were, but you do retain the strong will and tenacity you've always held. What has been done can never be undone, but some of the damage can be repaired and reprisals made. Shan-yi has always been a little hard to reach. She can be a little unstable at times, and she may look a little frightening, but her heart has always been in the right place. She really is a kind person once you get to know her. She just has a hard time showing that part of her, especially when she's on duty. She is still deciding whether or not she can trust you. Give her time, when she is ready talk, she'll let you know, but until then try not to worry yourself over it."

"Kai-lin…" she leaned in and rested her head on his chest, "thank you…"

"Your welcome princess…" Kai-lin replied. He waited. "You can get up anytime time." She ignored him and just snuggled closer. "Ah Azula," he replied blushing red.

"Hum…shut up…if you can block lightening and win a fight against superior numbers then this should be the easiest thing you could ever do. So shut up and deal with it."

Kai-lin smiled nervously and then slow put his around her, and she cuddled closer.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she replied smartly.

He said nothing. He just sighed and smiled, "This is not going to be an easy relationship."

"No it's not, but I never liked things being easy anyway," she said was small laugh. He laugh a little himself and then held her closer and together the enjoyed their short moment of privacy.

After finishing their meals handling a few minor problems that needed their direct attention, Kai-lin and Azula left the daunting task of ruling the city in hands of Iroh and Sun Su for the day, and then, accompanied by Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and a hooded Shan-yi; met up with a carriage outside of the palace where the they were greeted by a middle-aged woman in her thirties, with long brown hair, and brown eyes. She bore a calm expression of gratefulness when saw the grand general, with his dark crimson cloak fashioned firmly around his neck, but the hood off, and bowed loyally as he can before her.

"Greetings, your Lordship Sairon, your royal highnesses Princess Azula and Prince Zuko, your ladyships Mai and Ty Lee and Dragon's Claw Shadow's Maiden. It is an honor to meet you all, and to have been chosen to be your guide on your tour of the city."

"It's a nice to meet you, Ms…" Azula said.

"Oh yes, forgive me for my rudeness. I am Ju Ling. I used to be one of the Dai Li's Joo Dee until Lord Sairon had the project shut down. OH. Which reminds me, the others wanted me to pass along their thanks. We are all deeply grateful for what you did for us," Ju Ling said with a bow.

"I did only what I thought was right, there is no need to thank me," Kai-lin replied modestly and kindly. "Well then, shell we begin?"

"Yes, of course my, this way if you please," Ju Ling said kindly. She opened the carriage door.

Kai-lin and Azula entered first and sat next to one another, with Kai-lin closest to the window; followed by Mai and Zuko who sat opposite of them, then Ty Lee who took a place next to Azula. Shan-yi, chose not to get in and said she would follow from the shadows and then vanished into the ground shrouded in the carriages shadow. Ju Ling was surprised by what she had just seen, but then quickly shook it off, got in and then signaled the driver. The driver snapped the two ostrichhorses' reigns and they set off.

"The first stop on our tour is the upper ring. We shell keep this part brief, as there is it much to see, and my lord's distain for the nobility is well known throughout the Dai Li."

"I don't dislike all of the nobility, just the portion of it that's stuck up, greedy, snobby and thinks they're better than everyone else, just because of their birth," Kai-lin replied.

"Which basically accounts for all but a couple handfuls," Azula said with a smart smile.

"Sadly yes," Kai-lin replied smartly smiling back.

"Many of the nobles, from I've heard from Jee and other officers, have been pretty quiet ever since you came to power," Zuko said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ty Lee asked.

"You've apparently been away from the nobility too long, Ty Lee," Mai said. "When nobles are quiet, it means they're looking for a dagger for someone's back."

"And that back is either mine or…" Kai-lin started.

"…my father's." Azula finished. She closed her for a short while and then looked and look Kai-lin. "You and my father are too opposing forces when it comes to how to best rule the people. I'm not surprise the nobles are silent. Now that you have control over Ba Sing Se, they're probably picking sides as we speak."

"Yesterday, Kai-lin made it clear to Ba Sing Se's nobility that he wasn't going to be bought which means they'll be picking sides as well," Zuko pointed out.

"Indeed, but we will talk more this later," Kai-lin said firmly. "We're being rude to our guide, by discussing it now." Kai-lin replied. He then turned Ju Ling. "Please forgive us Ju Ling."

"It is alright, I understand. These are troubling times," Ju Ling replied. "Well, as you know we are currently in the Upper Ring, it is here that the members of our nobility and government officials live. Before the princess's take over this area was under the direct protection of the Dai Li and was establish during the rule of the sixth Earth King during the rule of Han Dynasty. It was originally housed only the royal palace, but as time passed and the city grew many nobles started to build their homes in the open lands around it."

The carriage continued on and left the upper ring, passing through a gateway and into the middle ring. Unlike the upper ring, the middle ring was far more active with shops practically everywhere and people talking, laughing and some arguing over prices, in the streets. Some the guards were trying to keep a few of the arguments from getting out of hand.

Kai-lin looked around and smiled. "From the looks of things it didn't take long for the merchants were camped outside the outer wall to get right to work. This place reminds me of Yukiyo before I left."

"With the lifting of the lockdown the trade rout between Ba Sing Se and Yukiyo can finally be opened. Which means this place is likely going to get a lot busier in the future. We'll eventually have to increase the security of the roads and maybe even expand them." Azula said with a smile.

"This is the middle ring," Ju Ling said with a smile. "Much of the city's commence is located here. One can consider it the heart of Be Sing Se's economy. This is also the location of Ba Sing Se University, one of our great cultural landmarks. Anyone with the right level of education can attend if they prove themselves worthy by passing the entrance exams. The university has released some of the finest, architects, scholars, inventors and of course generals, throughout the history of the Earth Kingdom. It was first established during the rule of the tenth Earth King, Rui Cao during the Wai Dynasty. The middle ring it self was built just before the fall of the Han Dynasty to the Wai forces."

"The Wai Dynasty came to power five hundred years after the Han Dynasty was established, and was founded by ninth Earth King, Cao Cao," Kai-lin said.

"That is correct," Ju Ling said in surprise. "I was not expecting my lord to hold knowledge of such things."

"My Childhood was filled much learning and studying. So I've learned much about the history of all the nations."

"From the way things sound the Earth Kingdom's fought more wars than the Fire Nation," Ty Lee said.

"Yes, unlike the Fire Nation that's always been unified and has had but one single ruling Dynasty since it's been established, the Earth Kingdom's had several different dynasties, in power the Han Dynasty having lasted the longest."

"How long did the Wai Dynasty last?" Mai asked curiously.

"Not too long, about two centuries, and then it was overthrown by what some consider to be the more virtuous Shu Dynasty founded by the sixteenth Earth King, Bei Liu," Lu Jing explained kindly.

"Many of the Earth Kingdom's civil wars happened as a result of corruption in the imperial court, and the ignoring of the needs of the people. A lesson to be learned from. The people of the Earth Kingdom aren't the type to sit around and be oppressed for long. Eventually they rebel and more than often they succeed in over throwing their oppressors," Kai-lin said wisely and seriously. "That's why if the Fire Nation is to rule over it must be willing to make changes in accordance to the needs of the people. Otherwise it will collapse under its own weight."

"That's why you're so dedicated to helping to people. So the nation won't collapse," Azula said with a smile.

"Well yes, and I believe it's the right thing to do," Kai-lin replied.

They finished their tour of the middle ring and then pressed on to the lower ring. This ring almost resembled a slum. Those still without homes sat in the streets wondering what to do. Those who were ill and sick stood lined outside various houses. Some just stood around talking and others being turned away from one employer after the next. When the people saw the imperial carriage some of them frowned. Despite the good Kai-lin had done for them, many still weren't please with being under Fire Nation rule.

"Well aren't we popular," Mai replied in a dry and dull tone.

"Their expressions are to be expected. We've still yet to prove ourselves to them, myself especially," Azula said sadly.

"Do not worry yourself, Azula. They will grow to trust us in time, it'll be our actions they judge and tomorrow we hold the first of the open courts. Which should help put many of the people's fears at ease," Kai said kindly.

"This is the lower ring, it is here where or new arrives live as well as our craftsman and artisans, people who are with their hands," Ju Ling explained. "The security here used to be low to none until his lordship arrived and add a more effective guard with a few Dai Li to counsel and asset when needed. I have heard that some of the people are grateful for this and there are many more looking forward the completion of the hospital your lordship has ordered built."

"You order a hospital to be built?" Azula said in delighted surprise.

"Yes but the plans are still being drawn. Until then Lady Yi Lin has established a small collection of clinics out of some of the available housing. The clinics will serve as a place where the ill and injured can get treatment when needed."

"Wow that was nice of you. I don't think Fire Lord Ozai would have ever done something like that," Ty Lee said.

"Of course he wouldn't have. Father has always the lower classes to their own devices and there are few who challenge the policy, mostly out of fear of what might happen if they were to request it," Zuko said.

"That's father for you, always so giving," Azula sighed. "I used to think the same way he did, but now I fear what will become of the Nation under his rule."

"We can discuss such things another time but for now let us continue with the tour. Please carry on Ju Ling," Kai-lin said kindly.

"Yes my lord," Ju Ling replied with a nod. "The lower ring was established—whoa!" The carriage suddenly came to a stop.

"Hey, why did we stop?" Ty Lee asked.

"Shan-yi!" Kai-lin called. Shan-yi rose from the Shadows of the carriage and stood at the window to his right.

"Lord?" she said loyally.

"What's going on?"

"It would appear to be a one man blockade, my lord," Shan-yi answered looking to the head of the carriage.

At the front of the carriage, before the ostrichhorses stood an old man in worn green pants and shirt, tanned skinned, grey hair covered by a wide teepee shaped hat, and a gray triangular shaped bard, a wary and wrinkled face, and gray eyes. Two Dai Li from near by walked over to the scene.

"Move out of the old man! You're impeding an imperial matter," the drive said angered at his important mission being interrupted.

"No! A promise was made and I intend to see it fulfilled! I demand to speak with whoever's in that carriage."

"Sir whatever your problem is you can take it before his lordship tomorrow during the open court. So please move out of the way," the first Dai Li said kindly.

"NO! Not until I'm seen. I've wait since the lockdown was install and I'll not wait any longer. I'll have justice, damn you, even I have to drag that accurse soldier from his barracks and beat him with may own two hands!" the old man cried waving his wooden stick.

"Ok ok, calm down sir. Why don't we go to the Guard HQ and talk this out?"

"No! I'll not listen to some paper pusher. I waited long enough for justice and I'll have it NOW damn you!" the old man shouted.

"Look, sir, we don't want to use force, but if we—"

"Dai Li, stand down!" a commanding young voice echoed.

Everyone turned their heads to an open carriage door, where Kai-lin stood with firm expression.


	24. Chapter XXIII: A Cry for Justice

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXIII: A Cry for Justice

"Your Lordship Sairon, this old man he's—" a Dai Li agent started to speak, till Kai-lin raised his hand and silenced him, then gestured for him to step aside. He then approached the old man. Azula and the others exited the carriage shortly after.

"Who the hell are you, sonny?" the old man asked coldly and rudely.

"I am Kai-lin Sairon, Grand General of the Fire Nation military."

"So you're the young general everyone's been talking about, huh, good. I was getting tired of talking to these paper pushers. I want justice!"

"So I heard, but I cannot do anything unless I know all the details. Please calm yourself and explain what your problem is."

"Glad to, it's nice to have a higher up who'll actually listen for a change." The old man said. "My name is Haung Zang, and I own a farm on the plains between the outer and upper walls. About one day before the lockdown some of your soldiers who were camped on the plains were having something of a celebration. My daughter, Shi Rin, and I paid them little mind until one of them barged his way into our home and demanded we hand over all of our sake. Now I know a drunken soldier when I see one, and being a soldier myself once I found it to be quite shameful. I told the lad we didn't have any sake or any alcohol at all, but he refused to accept that and then started to tear apart our home searching for some. My daughter seeking to protect me, sweet dear, attempted to fool him with a bottle of grape juice and claim it to be wine. Sadly, her ruse was a failure, and the soldier refused and slapped the bottle from her hands. He then eyed up my daughter and gave off a wicked smile. He said he would leave if she agreed to have a little fun with him. Now I knew what that kind of language meant, especially from a drunkard, and I demanded he leave before I reported him to his superior." The Huang Zang blinked slowly. He looked at Kai-lin, who held a stone serious face, but despite this the old man felt that the young lord was indeed hearing him out. Whether or not he believed him was uncertain.

He continued to speak, "Now I may not have served the Fire Nation army, but I had enough sense to know that no military would tolerant a drunken soldier disgracing their name. I knew from my own days as a soldier, that in the military the punishment for getting drunk was harsh. So harsh that after I told him I'd report him to his superior if he didn't leave. His face grew fearful and he frowned in anger and then punched me! ME, a sixty-seven year old man, right the face. He then started to beat on me, but my daughter attempted to defend me, and as reward for her interference he grabbed and started to rape her right before my very eyes! I ran out of the house screaming for help, and fortunately not all the soldiers were without some sense of morality and a small collection came to my aid. I led them back to the house, and they removed their drunken comrade from atop my daughter. As I went to comfort her I saw a tear leave her eye, and I knew right there that the deed had already been done. The bastard was merely continuing the torture. After seeing her to bed I immediately reported it to the platoon's captain, but you know what he said? He said the words of an enemy couldn't be trusted and then threw me out of the camp!" The old man's head hung heavy. "In all honesty, your lordship, I'd given up hope of ever getting justice for my daughter. Then I heard you're lordship speak after lifting the lockdown. Mind you I was cautious, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the pain of being turned down again, but I decided to take the risk and bring up the issue during your open court, but than earlier today my daughter and I went to one of the newly opened clinics and we learned that recent problems she was having were a result of pregnancy. Normally I'm more self-controlled, but after hearing about that and then seeing your carriage I just...I just…" then suddenly the old man felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He raised his eyes and looked a Kai-lin.

The Young Lord smiled kindly at the old man and nodded. "I understand, and thank you for bringing this to my attention." He then closed his eyes for a moment and then opened his eyes bearing a strict seriousness. "However, we have more than one camp positioned on the plains, I need you to be a little more specific about which one the soldier may have come from."

"I believe he was from the one stationed just outside the gate of the inner wall near the new zoo that was built," Haung Zang pointed out.

"Ah yes, the third platoon of the eastern forces fifth legion. I've received disturbing reports on them before from some of the other platoons," he turned a little ways. "Shan-yi!"

"Lord?" Shan-yi answered firmly, standing straight and still, her fist before her chest.

He faced her, "Go ahead of us to the fifth legion's third platoon's camp and have the soldiers their gather. Tell them it's an inspection." He then looked around at the many people watching. "Also Lieutenant Admiral Jee's platoon is also currently stationed there for training. Have him gather his men and be read to fulfill orders upon my arrival."

"Lord!" she then vanished into the shadowed ground near the carriage.

Kai-lin then turned back to the old man, "Sir, would you and your daughter be able to recognize your assailant if you saw him again?"

"Of course, I'd never forget that face even if its owner isn't drunk I'd spot him from a mile away," Haung Zang said confidently, leaning forward on his walking stick.

"Very well then," Kai-lin then turned to the two Dai Li agents near by. "You two go with this man and retrieve his daughter and then escort both of them to the camp outside the inner wall's gate."

"Consider it done my lord," the Dai Li agent said loyally. "Let's go sir." They then left with the old man.

Kai-lin watched them leave and then turned to his future wife, "I'm sorry Azula but—"

"We have to cut our tour short. I was going to slap you if you did otherwise," Azula said with a smile.

They all then got back into the carriage and the driver snapped the reigns, and the carriage set off for the inner wall's gate.

Whispers, echoed through the streets quickly. People were shocked by what they had just seen. Was this hand of the Fire Nation truly about to answer the old man's request for justice? Some who didn't want to believe any Fire Nation officer was capable of such a thing said the young general wouldn't really do anything beyond locking the guy up for a day or two. However, those who were more optimistic were willing to give Kai-lin the chance he'd ask for a couple days ago during his speech. Curious and confused those who witnessed the event followed the carriage.

Zuko looked out the window and saw the large crowd of people following behind them.

"Ah, Kai-lin we have a rather large audience following us," the Prince said in surprise. Kai-lin didn't say anything; he just sat still, his mind in thought. "Kai-lin?"

"It's alright Zuko," Azula said calmly. "Let them follow. If we are to truly earn their trust and prevent further crimes like this from happening than an example needs to be made today. Not just to the soldiers but to the people as well."

"Yes…" Kai-lin said firmly and seriously. "Such acts cannot and will not be tolerated. I made a promise and I will fulfill it."

"My Lord, we are approaching the inner wall gate," the driver called.

The carriage neared the gate and the driver cried for it to be opened by order of Kai-lin and Azula. The enormous gates slide open and the carriage passed through, with the crowd of people following behind. It drove up to a collection of tents set up neatly next to a zoo with walls of pure earth.

Lined outside of the camp were two two lined columns of seven soldiers each, with Shan-yi and a man in an officer's uniform standing next to her. The carriage came to a stop and Kai-lin stepped from it followed by Azula, whose neck scare suddenly glowed a faint fiery light, just as she suddenly felt fatigued and needed to borrow Kai-lin's arm to remain balanced. Kai-lin helped her straighten herself and then rhe two of them walked towards Shan-yi, with Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee in toe. Ju Ling stood near the carriage and watched with intrigue. Kai-lin then turned to his left and smiled as he saw Jee marching towards him with two dozen men right behind him, all of them wearing a dragon symbol on their arm.

"All men halt!" Jee ordered. The line came to an instant stop. "You're Lordship Sairon, Lt. Admiral Jee reporting as requested."

"Thank you for coming, Jee. I apologize for summoning you on such short notice," Kai-lin said kindly.

"Think nothing of it sir I live to serve, what is it that you need?" Jee asked.

"An example needs to be made today, and the crowd is larger than I anticipated. I need you and your men to keep to them in order and handle any situations that may arise."

"As you wish, sir," Jee said loyally and professionly. He then looked back at his men. "Men, our orders are crowd control, you all know what to do, and march!" he then led them towards the crowd of people. The soldiers turned their spears upside down as they approached and then spread out into a single line. The soldier's then turned their backs to the crowd, turned their spears rightside up and stood firm and still. The people knew all too well not to try and pass that line. All stood and watched as Kai-lin and Azula approached Shan-yi and the platoon captain.

"I'm alright now, Kai-lin, I can walk on my own," Azula whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kai-lin whispered with concern.

"Yes," she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Alright," he said, as she released his arm.

When they reached Shan-yi and the loyal vessel walked forward.

"My Lord as you requested I have gathered the fifth legion's third platoon, and this man next to me is their captain."

"Greeting your lordship Sairon and your highness Azula, and might I say it is an honor…"

"Forgive me captain, but I did not come here for compliments nor do I have the time," Kai-lin replied dryly.

"Of course, your lordship must have much to do, given your position. May I ask what it is that brings your lordship and her imperial highness here?" the captain asked curiously.

"If you must know we are here because of you," Azula said bearing a serious expression.

"What you mean, Princess?" the captain replied.

"We have received word that you and your men had once taken it upon themselves to indulge in the prohibited act of consuming alcohol. You know that the drinking of sake or any alcohol of a short is forbidden by military regulations," Kai-lin said. "And as a result of your failure to up hold the rules one of your men got drunk wandered off to a local farmer's house and raped his daughter."

The captain suddenly grew pale, and then tried to speak. "Well you see, my lord and lady, that's not exactly true?"

"Really? Then please indulge us and tell us what is," Azula said. "Because from the way we heard it you tossed the poor old men out on his rear and accused him of lying."

"Well I do remember some old man telling me about a raping, but I…" the Captain said nervously.

"You what?" Kai-lin replied.

"Well you see I…"

"Enough! Remove yourself from our sight. We'll deal with your incompetence later," Azula ordered a slight tone of anger in her voice.

The captain lowered his head and then stepped aside. Zuko and Shan-yi stood near him to ensure he didn't try anything.

Everyone watched as Azula and Kai-lin scanned the soldiers over, and then stood before them.

"You're all probably wondering why you've been gathered," Kai-lin said loudly and firmly.

"Well the answer is simple, one of you has committed a serious crime," Azula said. "Sometime before the lockdown one of you, during a little celebration you had to honor my victory, got yourself drunk and raped a local farm girl." She scanned the soldiers and her eyes locked themselves on a black haired, fair skinned young man. "This farm girl's father has interrupted an imperial affair just to inform us of this. He had planned on waiting until the open court tomorrow but he has heard recently that his daughter is now pregnant with a child. Yes that's right this girl is carrying the child of one of you."

"Rape is a serious crime. So serious that the punishment could be anything from hard labor, to life imprisonment, to even execution," Kai-lin said as he walked back and forth along one particular column in the front, the nervous black haired soldier in the center of it. "Now I am merciful man, and fair one." He stopped and looked at them. "He whoever is responsible for this step forward now and you will be shown mercy." Everyone was quiet and made no move. "Be warned that if no one speaks up, and I have to flush this person out, your entire platoon will face punishment."

"Many of you who serve in this army do so as a means to earn money that you in turn send home. It would be a shame if that source of income for your families suddenly stopped flowing."

The black haired soldier went wide eyed and cried, "You can't do that!"

Azula and Kai-lin turned to the young man and stood before him.

"As Grand General I assure you I can," Kai-lin answered.

"And as Princess I can grant him the permission to do so, and I can also assure you my father will agree to it. This crime cannot and will not go ignored," Azula said with a small frown.

"The consumption of alcohol while not on leave is forbidden. Therefore considering there was alcohol at your celebration it can be assumed that all of you took part in the consumption and in turn all of you can be punished," Kai-lin explained. "However, if the guilty one is brought forth than mercy will be shown to all and only the guilty one will suffer."

"Now, make this easy on us and yourselves and speak up. We know that some of you aided in removing the guilty one from the victim's home therefore that group of you knows who's responsible. So for the good of the many and yourselves speak up!" Azula demanded.

The soldiers remained quiet and nervous, the black haired one especially.

Kai-lin and Azula looked at them all.

"I admire your camaraderie," Kai-lin said. "But it doesn't help us in this matter."

"Your Lordship," a voice called.

Kai-lin turned around and found the two Dai Li agents from earlier along with long with Haung Zang and a young girl in a light green kimono, long black hair, light green eyes, and fair skin.

"Ah you're just on time I take it this is your daughter sir?"

"Yes, my lord," the old man replied. "This is my daughter, Shi Rin, and she bears the child of one of your soldiers."

Kai-lin approached the girl, "Young lady, I apologize for having to bring you out here. I know it must be hard for you, but I need for you to identify your attacker. Can you do this?"

"I believe so my lord," Shi Rin replied timidly and nervously.

"Very well, come with me please," Kai-lin said. He turned back to the soldiers and the girl, after receiving reassurance from her father, followed him. "Soldiers, one line!"

The soldiers moved quickly and forged a single line.

"This is your last chance, whoever is guilty of the raping of this girl come forth now." Azula said firmly.

The soldiers stayed quiet and still.

"Very well have it your way then," Kai-lin replied. He turned to the girl. "Miss, if you will."

The girl nodded timidly and then approached the soldiers, the Dai Li right behind her. She looked at the soldiers one by one until she reached the black haired nervous one and then froze with fear filled wide eyes as the memory of the harsh event replayed in her mind. She then backed away slowly her hands to her mouth. She pointed at the soldier, "Th…that's him… he's the one!"

"NO! I…I…" the black haired soldier panicked immediately

"Dai Li bring him forward," Kai-lin ordered.

That two Dai Li grabbed the soldier, "No! No please don't I…" the soldier cried fearfully, as he as he was forcefully pulled forward and then tossed before Kai-lin.

"What is your name soldier," the Grand General asked coldly.

The soldier was hesitant. He did not wish to give up his name. If anything he would prefer to remain nameless in the shame of such a crime, but the look in Kai-lin's crimson eyes was so hard and so cold, he felt a chill run up his spine. Had he been a mere civilian, he probably would have wet himself.

"I will not ask again," Kai-lin said coldly. He tossed back the left side of his cloak to reveal a hand lightly encased in fire.

The soldier swallowed fearfully and then said, "Xin…my name is Xin."

"Well then Xin, tell me, and speak truly. Are you guilty of what you have been accused?" Kai-lin asked.

"NO! Your lordship, I…I…" Xin started. He saw the seriousness in Kai-lin's eyes that any man would have to be a fool to lie to. He then sifted his eyes to the farmer's daughter who stood near by. Timid and fearful she stood behind Kai-lin, with a hand to her mouth, looking at him from over the young lord's shoulder. He looked into her light green eyes, and a fast and sudden pain entered his heart, like a dagger had suddenly sliced it in two. He then closed his eyes and hung his head and then said in a calm sorrow filled tone, "…Yes my lord…"

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Kai-lin said.

"Yes, I am guilty of the accused crime," the soldier said in a clear yet nervous voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" a cried yelled from the crowd.

"You horrid beast!" cried another.

"You're a soldier! How could you?"

Insults rained from the crowd and Jee's man held them back the best they could, holding their shields in front of them and their spears held horizontally behind their shieds. The angry crowd roared and snapped, but then went silent when the bright violent flash and creaking sound of lightening bolt radiated through the air.

Kai-lin stood firm and still his arm held towards the sky, as he glanced back at the crowd with a stern look of warning. He lowered his arm and then turned back towards Xin.

"I have heard of the raping from the girl's father, but I know little of the celebration that got you drunk and led you to commit such an act? I would it hear now."

"Well you see, my lord, we'd just arrived in Ba Sing Se, from a near by outpost. All of us we're excited and had high hopes for having a chance to enjoy the city. Then a of few us brought out some bottles of sake they'd kept hidden away, the captain brought out two, and suggested we toast to the princess victory." The soldier opened his eyes half way. "I knew it was wrong, but like many others I was swept way in the fury of the moment and before I knew it I was enjoying one serving after another. Eventually we ran out and I myself, drunk and not thinking too straight, left the camp to a near by house and…I believe my lord already knows the rest." He looked at Kai-lin who listened willingly.

"Indeed I do, but I will hear it from you should you wish to speak it," Kai-lin said.

"No, my lord, whatever you heard was no doubt true," Xin said. He looked to the side. "When the old man threatened to tell my superior, I grew afraid and my fear turned to rage. Rage that I took out on his daughter." He looked at the girl. Who looked back fearfully but was somewhat more at eased than she was before. "I will make no excuses, I am guilty. I was drunk when I should not have been. I drank when I should not have. I am guilty and I will accept any and all punishments for my crime."

Kai-lin looked the soldier in the eyes, "You're very brave to be honest, soldier. Not many would do as you have done, but why did you not speak earlier."

"I…I was afraid, my lord. I have heard from Dragon Legion soldiers that you show little mercy to those who commit crimes against the people. As hard to believe as it was, my lord's speech a couple days ago confirmed the rumors I'd heard to be true and I feared what would become of me, what you would do to me. So I stayed silent, as to why my comrades did not speak up I cannot say."

"I see…" Kai-lin said dryly. "Princess Azula." He stepped back along with Shi Rin.

Azula stepped forward. "Xin, correct, by confessing to this crime, you now stand guilty of rape, drinking while in service, being drunk on duty, and the assault and battery of a civilian." She looked at him firmly. "Under these charges and as princess I could sentence you to execution without burial. Meaning you would be executed and your bodied tossed to the serpents of the sea. Do you understand?"

"Y…Yes Princess," Xin replied fearfully. He looked at the girl he had raped, who was now back at the side of her father waiting to see done what they had once given up hope on. "But before you sentence me, may I make but one request?"

"That depends on the request?" Azula replied.

"I would like…I request permission to speak with the girl, if she will hear me out."

"I don't know…" Azula said. She thought for a while and then turned to the girl, "What do you think, Shi Rin?"

The farmer's daughter was hesitant. She didn't know what to say, she looked over at her father, who looked at her and smiled with a nod. The girl move forward slowly and carefully. When she reached the princess, her royal highness stepped aside and she stood before Xin, "Wha…what do you want?"

"I know these words are likely meaningless, but…" he then fell to his knees. "I am sorry. I do not ask forgiveness nor do I expect or ask you to accept my apology. I wish only, before I die, that you how sorry I am for what I have done to you and your father. It was wrong and unforgivable, whatever loathing you have for me is just and rightly held," tears forged in his eyes. "I am deeply sorry for what I have done to you, if I could make amends I could, but as it stands my life is done. So I wish you to know that I truly am sorry for what I have done and I do not ask for your forgiveness."

Shi Rin looked at him, she was still angry as she remembered what he had done to her and her father, but she saw something in his eyes that she never expected to see. She saw fear and regret, along with tears and a deep futile desire to make amends.

"That's enough," Azula said stonely. The girl stepped back and joined her father. Azula stepped before Xin again and looked down at him. She then looked at the Dai Li, "Strip off his armor and shirt." The two Dai Li moved quickly and forcefully removed Xin's uniform, leaving him with nothing but his boots and pants. Xin made no attempt to resist. Azula looked at him and then cried. "Shan-yi, I know you hate me, but I believe this one order you'll accept, please come here."

Shan-yi frowned and then glanced at her lord who just nodded. She then walked forward and Azula whispered the order to her.

"Do you understand?" Azula asked.

"Yes Princess," Shan-yi said with a soft seductive smile.

"Then go to it,"

"With pleasure princess," Shan-yi said cracking her knuckles.

The stealth agent stepped up to the guilt ridden soldier who looked at her, having an idea as to what was about to happen. Shan-yi stood before him, smiled and then raised her fist and delivered a fast hard punch to Xin's face that sent his head turning instantly to the left. The Dai Li stepped back as she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach forcing him to double-over, bringing his head down low enough for her to deliver a punishing kick to the side of his head that knocked him to the ground, but she wasn't done yet. She reached down and pulled him up by his neck, and forced him to stand and then started to repeatedly punch him in the stomach.

Kai-lin and Azula watched as Shan-yi continued to unleash her relentless barrage of kicks and punches. The two young rulers of Ba Sing Se looked on with cold expressions, showing no signs of ordering a cease to the beating.

"I told her to keep this up until you told her to stop," Azula said softly, but dryly. She looked at him. "But you've no intention of stopping her anytime soon do you?"

"No I don't," Kai-lin replied.

"Is this really necessary?" Ty Lee asked sadly and with disapproval.

"For the sentence that I have planned for him yes," Kai-lin replied.

"But he's—" Ty Lee said worryingly.

"It's alright, Ty Lee, if they were going to have him killed they'd just done it," Zuko said reassuringly.

"Zuko's right, he'll be fine in the end," Mai said.

"But he seemed so sorry for what he did. After hearing him make that apology this just seems, I don't know…wrong," Ty Lee said.

"I can understand your feelings Ty Lee, but you have to remember the nature of his crime. Even though he's sorry, Kai-lin and Azula can't just let him off. Especially with so many people watching," Zuko explained. "Besides if it's one thing I've learned about Kai-lin it's that every harsh thing he does has a justification. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Ty Lee looked on worryingly as Xin continued to be pummeled mercilessly by Shan-yi. However, many in the audience were pleased by what they were seeing and felt Xin was getting just what he deserved for the crimes he committed. Some of them looked on with smiles, pleased that justice was being done about the matter. But then those smiles turned to faces of shock when Shan-yi, who, after pulling back after a punch, drew one of her daggers, and then ruthlessly slashed down the middle of Xin's face, right between his eyes. Xin cried in pain and griped his face. The black cloaked vessel then twirled behind him where she slashed twice across his back forcing him to let out another agonizing cry as he bent his back inward, and froze in pain before he fell back onto the grass close eyed, blood slowly leaking from his face and back.

His body was beaten and battered; one of his eyes beheld a black ring. Wary and painridden, he opened his eyes and found Kai-lin standing over him. Kai-lin tossed back the right side of his cloak and held up his right hand. He flexed it once and sparks of lightening started flashing between his fingers and his palm. Xin went wide eyed with fear as a violet ball of sparking, swirling energy grew into the young lord's hand. All around him went wide eyed with worry. Surely, the lord who had promised not to be a tyrant wasn't going to…

Kai-lin, looked down at Xin coldly, a frightening seriousness in his eyes. He turned his right hand up side down and then raised it into the air and then plunged it down towards Xin. Xin closed his eyes and braced himself for what felt like the end. In his mind he cursed himself for ever committing the crimes that he did. The sound of sparking bolts drew closer and closer until an explosion of violent sparks rang through his ear, followed by the sudden smell of smoke, flowing through his nose…

Xin opened his eyes and found Kai-lin on a knee at his side, and half the young lord's fist embedded into the ground next to his head. Xin watched as Kai-lin pulled his lightly smoking hand from the hole and shook it a little and leaned on his knee.

He gazed down at the guilty soldier and then gave off a kind smile. "Well, I'd say that takes care of the first half of your punishment.

"Wha…what?" Xin said weakly and confusingly.

"You didn't really think I was going to kill you did you?" Kai-lin said. "Such a thing would have been meaningless in your case and it wouldn't make things any better for the people you've hurt either."

"I...ah…I don't…understand?" Xin replied looking up while aching in pain.

"You will in time," Kai-lin replied. He then stood and looked at all around him. "Listen up, this goes for both soldiers and civilians alike," he yelled loudly and clearly. "I have said this before and I will say it again. I am not like other Fire Nation commanders and officers some of you may have met. Injustice when encountered or brought before me will not go ignored no matter what it may be. However, I not without mercy," he turned to the Dai Li. "Help him stand." The Dai Li reached down and helped Xin stand to his feet. Kai-lin looked at him and then said in a firm tone. "From this day forward, Xin you are discharged from the Fire Nation military, and your final pay will go to Shi Rin and her father. However, that is not the end of your punishment. You have committed a great crime, the bruises and scars you now bear are only part of the sentence that I am about to impose." He looked back at Haung Zang and his daughter and gestured for them to come forward. The old father and his daughter looked at each other confusingly, but went and stood next to Kai-lin. "The next part of you of sentence is two fold. For the first I hereby sentence to you to hard labor in service of Shi Rin and her father."

"My lord..." Xin replied confusingly.

"You will start work in two days, and it will end come the first fall of winter snow," Kai-lin explained. "You will receive two meals a day consisting of nothing more than bread and water. Your days will be spent working on Elder Haung Zang's farm and aiding him in whatever work he'll have need of you for, no matter what it may be. You will have an escort of two guards from my legion who will take you to their farm at dawn, monitor and escort back to your cell come dusk." He then looked over at Haung Zang, "Does that meet your approval, Elder Haung Zang?"

The old man examined the beaten and battered soldier, "Well as it stands he's in no condition to work on anything, but," he smiled. "When he's recovered from his injuries, he looks like he'll be one hell of a worker, and I could use the extra help. The lockdown put many of us farmers behind."

"Sir…I…I…"

"Remember that is just the first half you sentence. The second half is not limited, it's for life."

"L...life!" Xin replied fearfully.

"Calm down, you panic before I've even told you what it was," Kai-lin said. He looked over at Shi Rin and gestured for her to move closer. Her father stepped out of the way and she moved before Xin. "This woman bears your child. Therefore, come the first fall of winter snow she will be under your responsibility and care. You will protect and serve her, as well as the child she bears when it is born is that clear?"

"Lord Sairon I…I…don't…I don't know what to say…but…" Xin said in a stunned tone. He lowered his head. "…but will she even agree with that? Will she even accept me as her protector and caretaker?"

"That's a good question," Kai-lin replied. He turned to the girl. "Well Shi Rin?"

Shi Rin looked at Xin, his injuries from his earlier beat down made him look anything less than handsome, but…she remembered his apology earlier and she could see in his eyes that he was truly sorry for what he'd done. However, already bearing a child, she stood little chance of attracting other suitors, and though she would much rather have nothing to do Xin, her father was old and he would not be around forever. Most girls her age were already married or getting married soon, but she herself had always been hesitant to choose or even accept any of her previous suitors.

She looked at Xin, and the memory of what he had done replayed it self in her mind. She really wouldn't like to have to deal with him at all, but her father was quite old and he could really use the extra help on days when his age prevented him from working. Perhaps, if not for herself, but her father she might…

She blinked slowly and looked at Xin and spoke, "I…" she started timidly and nervously. "I…I don't know if I…I could ever forgive what you have done to me. I…I don't know if I can…if I can forget the fear and terror I felt when you forced yourself upon me. Nor can I forget the pain you inflicted upon me, but…If you can promise…if you swear upon your very life, that you will work your hardest for my father and if you can…if you can…earn his approval then…then maybe…just maybe…I can learn to forgive you," Shi Rin said in a kind, but timid and docile tone.

"Ms. Shi Rin…" Xin said he lowered his head a small tear dripped from his eye. "Thank you…and I promise I will not fail your expectations," he turned toward Kai-lin, "Nor yours, your lordship Sairon. I vow I will work hard. I will work myself to the bone to make up for what I have done."

"Just make sure you stay true to those words," Kai-lin said. "Because if you do not, you can say hello to a prison cell for the remainder of your life, and be warned that should any misfortune fall upon Shi Rin or her father, unless there is evidence that can support your innocence, it will be you who will be held responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. You have my word I will not harm them nor will let harm come to them," Xin replied.

"Good," Kai-lin said seriously. "Again you start work in two days. Until then you will remain imprisoned. A healer will be sent later to tend to your wounds. Dai Li take him away?" Kai-lin ordered.

The Dai Li the then carefully escorted Xin away and through the crowd who glared at him hatefully and some of them with smiles pleased that th soldier hadn't just been let off for the crimes he committed, and then turned their attention back towards Kai-lin as he spoke.

"Let this be a warning to all. I will not tolerant injustice when it is brought before me and I will also not tolerant those whose duty is uphold order, but ignore injustice. I will also not tolerant soldiers who cannot follow key regulations. The fifth legion's third platoon, for their breaking of the no drinking policy, shell have their pays halved and will serve hard labor on the farms of Ba Sing Se for two months. Farmers in need of extra hands need petition for it at the palace tomorrow and the soldiers will be assigned to where they are most needed." He turned to the platoon's captain and pointed to him. "As for the captain as of this platoon, for his negligence of his duty and the injustice he dealt to the elder Haung Zang, I hereby strip of his rank, and sentence to a month's imprisonment on two meals of bread and water a day, and three months of hard labor." He looked at all around him, a stern expression on his face. "Two days ago I made a promise to you all and intend to keep it. Under my rule justice will prevail," he glared at the captain, "Even for those who don't believe in it."

The sound of clapping echoed from old man Haung Zang who smiled at having finally gotten what he and daughter had once given up hope on getting. Slowly more clapping echoed from the crowd and soon all who watch Kai-lin actions clapped a cheered for what they had just seen and heard.

"Lt. Admiral Jee," Kai-lin said.

"Lord," Jee answered, walking to his young lord.

"I leave things here to you. See to it that sorry excuse for a captain reaches the dungeons and that his former men or kept within the confinements of their camp. They are not permitted to leave under any circumstance until further notice. Also see to it that this crowd is careful dispersed, and please see to it that Shi Rin and her father are escorted safely back home."

"At once, your lordship," Jee said loyally.

"Before my lord returns his duties. I would just like to thank you for taking the time to listen to an unimportant old man like me, I had all but given up hope of ever receiving justice for my daughter, and I cannot thank you enough for taking it upon yourself to come here and handle the situation personally," Haung Zang said. "I am also impressed by you're lordship's mercy. Normally the law concerning rape in Ba Sing Se calls for execution regardless of the circumstances, but you showed mercy to that young man. What seems like a punishment is actually a chance to allow him to make up for what he has done, and I believe he will embrace it whole heartedly. I could see in his eyes that he was truly sorry for what he did to my daughter and me and I'm and glad that my lord showed mercy. I really don't think other lords of today would have been so kind."

"Thank you, for your praise, but please remember I did have him beat to a pulp. Though, it was Azula who gave the order. I would have done no differently."

"I can see that, and though I didn't agree with it, I could see that there was mercy even in that. You and the princess did what you had to do to satisfy the populist, and you have done that well. I am glad too have had the honor to meet you, and I look forward to seeing the Ba Sing Se you will create."

"I hope to live up to your expectations," Kai-lin replied kindly. "Well if you'll excuse me, I must going, take care elder Haung Zang." He gave a respectful bow and then turned and headed back to the carriage.

Haung Zang watched him leave and smiled. "A rare breed that one. I thought his kind were dead and powerless, I'm glad to see I was wrong,"

"Father?" Shi Rin said.

"Looks like I now have another reason to keep going," Haung Zang said. He in a deep breath and stood straight with support from his walking stick, "If it's the last thing I ever see, I'm going to live long enough to see the kind of world that one will create."

Kai-lin walked over to a smiling Azula who waited by the carriage with her brother and friends.

"You did well, Grand General Sairon. I don't think I could have done as well," Azula said kindly.

"That, my princess is a matter opinion," Kai-lin said kindly.

"I don't get it if were you just going to sentence him to serve them, then why you'd have beat up like that?" Ty Lee asked confusingly.

"The people were angry at what he'd done. Soldiers, whether Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom are expected to behave a certain way and the way he behaved stained that image. What many of them were seeking was blood more than justice. So we had to give them something that would satisfy them, and hopefully impale on their sense of mercy," Azula explained.

"It is one thing to give someone a clean execution, it is another to physically torture them and then kill them," Kai-lin said. "Before I became Grand General I wandered a lot and one of the things I learned during my journeys is that many of the common people have a good sense of right and wrong. I chose to gamble on that sense when I thought up his sentence after hearing his explanation and apology."

"Well in any case it was nice of you to give him the chance to make up for what he's done," Mai said.

"Yes, it was truly just and yet merciful act, my lord is as kind as your soldiers claim," Ju Ling said suddenly with a smile and nod. "Yes, very kind indeed…" she blinked slowly and then took on a serious face. "My lord, if you have time may we stop by the Dai Li's headquarters?"

"That depends, what is it that you need me for?" Kai-lin asked.

"I have heard rumors that my lord holds knowledge of abilities that many, even the most experienced of scholars and masters know nothing of, and there is someone there who is in great need of your aid. With his friends at his side, it is a miracle that he has managed to just barely hold on, but the one who is caring for him fears that it will take more than will alone for the boy to survive…"


	25. Chapter XXIV: A Strong Will clings to Li

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXIV: A Strong Will clings to Life by a Thread

Light in the Dai Li's headquarters was scarce. Most of it came from small candle lit lanterns along the edges of the floor inside grooves in the walls. The halls were the width of two average sized people. There were numerous rooms with sliding stone doors and the Dai Li agents bowed respectfully and loyally as Kai-lin and Azula passed. The young rulers of Ba Sing Se, along with Prince Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee followed Ju Ling as she led them through the halls, until they came upon a sliding stone door. Ju Ling knocked on the door, and it slid open revealing the face a middle aged tan skinned Dai Li with a small brown patch of hair on his chin for a beard. His brown eyes went wide eyed at the sight of Ju Ling and the people who stood behind her.

"Ju Ling what is the meaning of this why is his Lordship here?" the man asked fearfully as he walked out of the room and then closed the door behind him.

"It is alright, Quan, his lordship is here to help," Ju Ling said in gentle tone.

"Who is this, Ju Ling?" Kai-lin asked.

"This is Quan, the Dai Li medical expert," Ju Ling explained. "It was he who found the boy and his friends and has been hiding and caring for them all this time."

"I see," Kai-lin said dryly.

"Please your lordship, I can explain," Quan started, "I know as a Dai Li my first priority should have to arrest and imprison the children, but after seeing their friend, as a doctor I just…"

Kai-lin raised his hand, "I understand and I am pleased that you chose to stay your hand."

"My lord?" Quan replied confusingly.

"You needn't worry Quan we're not going to arrest or harm these people in anyway. If anything we would help this boy, if at all possible," Azula replied kindly.

"Ju Ling gave us a vague explanation of the boy's condition, but I would like a more detailed one from you if you will give it," Kai-lin said seriously.

"Of course, my lord, and thank you," Quan said with a light smile. "The boy as far as I can tell is holding on by sheer will alone. I have given him some medicines and herbs to strengthen his heart, but I fear that they will not work for much longer. It's a miracle the boy survived the impact at all. To put it simply my lord the boy is dying, slowly mind you, but he is dying all the same. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do."

"You might not be able to do anything, but my order of healers can. I've sent for the head of the order, Lady Yi Lin, and she should be here shortly, but until she arrives I will see what I can do," Kai-lin said. "If you will permit me to see the boy."

"Yes of course, your lordship, but I don't know if his friends will let you any anywhere near him. Their hatred for the Fire Nation is great and the young man is more likely to speak more with his bow than words if he sees you're emblem."

"I see, that is a problem," Kai-lin said dryly.

"Why don't you go in first then Quan, and we'll fellow after you," Azula suggested.

"That would probably be for the best," Quan said in agreement. He then turned around and slowly slide the door open, "Um kids, I have good news. I've brought someone who might be able to help your friend." He then stepped aside, "This is Lordship Sairon, Grand General of the Fire Nation Military."

Kai-lin stepped into the room where he found two young people, one was a fair skinned young man who looked to be of fifteen, wore a dark purple robe shirt outlined in white, dark purple pants, grayish rough lather boots, a leather wrist guard on his right arm, short brown hair, a hat similar to that of the Dai Li's, and a bow and a dozen arrowed filled quiver on his back. The other was a boyish looking girl of twelve or thirteen, it was difficult to tell. She was fair skinned, wore a oval leather armor plate over her chest, long sleeved brown shirt and pants, short brown boots, had short brown hair, brown eyes, and the symbol of two red lines, one painted just slightly above the other, on both sides of her cheeks.

When the two young people saw Kai-lin they frowned and glared with hate.

"The Fire Nation," the boyish girl asked in disbelief, "You brought the Fire Nation! What kind of help could they possibly be?"

"Smellerbee, please calm down," Ju Ling pled. "Your friend is dying, and his lordship—"

"Will only make things worse!" Smellerbee yelled with anger in her eyes. "Longshot and I trusted you how could you betray us like this?"

"She didn't betray you," Zuko cried suddenly. Ju Ling stepped aside and Zuko walked forward. "I take it you two remember me?"

"You're…Lee?" Smellerbee said in wide eyed surprise.

"Yeah, only my name isn't Lee, it's Zuko, Prince Zuko to be precise."

"Jet thought you and your uncle were Firebenders, looks like he was right," Smellerbee said with a frown.

"Yes he was, and he tried to expos us," Zuko said. He looked forward and behind the two friends at a cot placed against the wall where a motionless, shirtless young man lay. "I take that's Jet behind you."

"Yeah, what is it you?" Smellerbee replied coldly.

"Even from here I can tell he isn't looking to good, he needs help and fast. If you care about him you'll Kai-lin have a look at him and see what he can."

"And how do we know, he wont just go and kill him?" Smellerbee asked.

"If nothing can be done, than that might be for the best," Kai-lin said stepping forward. Smellerbee's eyes shifted to him. "If your friend can't be save, than it would be best to put an to his suffering rather have him die painfully." He blinked slowly. "Whatever hatred you have for the Fire Nation is likely just and rightly held. However, ask your self this, does that hatred out weigh the love you hold for your friend? Because if it is than why are you here? From the why I see it Quan could have snuck you guys out of here during the lockdown, so why are you here if your hatred is stronger than you're friendship with this Jet?" Smellerbee frowned and looked away, and was silent. Kai-lin closed his eyes, "I know how you feel, it's not easy watching some you love dying," he opened his eyes halfway. "It's even worse when you know how you can save them but can implement the method." A hint of sorrow echoed in his tone. He looked at them. "I know a way that can save him, and if not me I have people on their way who can, but we can do nothing unless you allow us to pass."

"I can understand that it is difficult for you to accept our help, with our being from the Fire Nation, but if you truly want your friend to be saved than you need to set aside your hatred and let us through," Azula said gently, stepping forward.

"Accepting help from others isn't always easy, especially from people you hate, but the blow to one's pride is worth bearing if it'll help someone you love," Zuko said calmly. "My pride has received numerous scares and blows, and all but a few of them have been worth bearing." He looked at them. "Look, every moment we spend here Jet slips further and further into death's grasp. If you truly care about him you'll let us and through and see what we can do."

Smellerbee was silent. She turned and looked at Jet, "Jet, hates the Fire Nation, he hates them so much he became obsessed with revealing who you were. He'd never accept help from you guys even if his life depended on it," she turned and looked at them. "So I'm—" she then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned, "Longshot?"

Longshot looked at her and then turned and looked at Kai-lin, "Please…help Jet."

"Longshot you can't be—" Smellerbee started.

"I know Jet's stubbornness and pride would never allow him to accept help from the Fire Nation, but that doesn't mean we should show he same stubbornness."

"But—"

"You won't to save Jet don't you?" Longshot asked.

"Of course I do, but—" Smellerbee replied.

"Then we have to do as they've said. We have to set aside our hatred and give them a chance. Quan and Ju Ling trust them, so I'm sure we can to, at least a little," Longshot said.

Smellerbee went silent. She stepped aside and allowed Kai-lin to pass on towards the dying young man.

"Thank you," Kai-lin said gently.

"If you do anything to hurt him, I'll make you regret it," Smellerbee threatened.

"I understand," Kai-lin said with a gentle smile. He then went to the cot and went to knees at its side and looked Jet over. The brown haired, tan skinned young man was quiet and still, his body was somewhat thin, and he lay shirtless, beneath a wool blanket. Kai-lin felt around the young man's chest gently until he came upon a spot that was softer than other areas, and frowned.

"This Jet's will must be stronger than steel. The soft spot on his chest is no doubt the result of a fight with an earthbender. Most people would be dead from this kind of wound," Kai-lin said.

"Can you help him?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"I don't know, give me a moment," Kai-lin replied. He then pulled out his left arm and looked at it. He blinked slowly and then placed his arm over Jet's chest and tightened up. Black blots of lightening started top spark between his hands and then suddenly, five bolts fled from his fingers and struck the dying young man's chest, and then faint pale blue light, in shape of a curled serpent dragon flashed on his arm, and his whole body instantly tightened up as held back a sudden gasp of pain and gripped his left arm. He then released his held breathe and breathed heavily for a short awhile, as he supported himself on the cot with his right hand.

"Kai-lin!" Azula said worryingly. Because she was closed to him she was able to see his sudden tightening and could just slightly hear his heavy breathing.

"I'm alright," Kai-lin replied as his breathing leveled out. He looked at his left arm again and blinked slowly and then looked at Jet again. He straighten himself and then placed his hand over Jet's chest once more. Slowly black bolts sparked between his fingers again and then struck down upon Jet's chest like before. Once again Kai-lin's body suddenly tightened as a strange marking on his arm flashed and he felt back a sudden burst of pain ring through him as he once again gripped his left arm tightly. "Guess, that was a little too much, especially for me," he said under his breath. "Damn, there's no one I use it without paying the price two fold."

"Kai-lin," Azula asked worryingly again.

"I'm fine Azula," Kai-lin said. He stood and looked down at Jet as he noticed a slight bit of movement in the boy's form. He smiled light. "I've bought him some time, but I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do." He turned and looked at them. "We'll have to wait for Lady Yi Lin and Shan-yi to arrive."

"Who are they?" Longshot asked curiously.

"Lady Yi Lin is the High Maiden of an order of healers that serve me, and Shan-yi is what you could call a multi-purpose bodyguard," Kai-lin replied.

"Can they save Jet?" Smellerbee asked.

"Separately no, but I have a plan that just might work. However, it will be risky and possibly life threatening," Kai-lin said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save Jet, right Longshot?" Smellerbee said. Longshot nodded.

"Your attitude is admirable, but you should be more cautious. The plan I have in mind requires the use of a technique long forgotten outside of my clan, and its use comes with a high price…and risk," Kai-lin explained with a serious expression.

"And what's price and risk?" Mai asked.

Kai-lin blinked slowly and then turned to Quan and Ju Ling, "Quan, Ju Ling go to the entrance and greet Lady Yi Lin and Shan-yi when they arrive and then guide them here immediately."

"Yes your lordship," Ju Ling and Quan said with a bow. Then the two of them left, and Kai-lin went and leaned on the east wall and looked at his left arm as he held it in his right hand

"Kai-lin," Azula said concerningly.

The Young Lord gave no reply. He just reached back pulled out his flute, sat down and started to play without a word.

"I see…we'll wait for Lady Yi Lin and Shan-yi then," Azula said. She then walked over and sat next to him, her lags turned sideways.

The others sat down as well and listened as Kai-lin played a soft, gentle tune. The song he played was slow and held hints of sorrow and remorse, and calmed the tensed souls of Smellerbee and Longshot, and all others in the room.

"Wow, Azula told us he was good, but I never really knew how good. His playing is amazing," Ty Lee said.

"You aren't kidding, who knew a guy like him was such a good flutist," Mai said with a smile.

Kai-lin played for what seem like a long time and just completely captured everyone's attention with his playing. Smellerbee looked at him as he played and was just captivated by the melody. She didn't know what to make of this strange Fire Nation officer. Longshot, just enjoyed the melody, though the player's level of skill took him completely by surprise. Perhaps there was more to this Fire Nation officer than what the eye reveals.

Suddenly Kai-lin stopped playing and stood as the door suddenly slide open, and in stepped an a woman looking to be in her early forties, dawning a white hooded robe outlined in silver, the sides of her long silver-white hair hang out of her hood, and her eyes were ice-blue."

"Lady Yi Lin, thank you coming," Kai-lin said kindly.

"I couldn't very well ignore a request from you, your lordship," the woman replied politely yet seriously. As she further entered the room with Shan-yi, Ju Ling, and Quan right behind her.

"Smellerbee, Longshot, this is Lady Yi Lin, the High Maiden of the Order of the Silver Moon." Kai-lin said kindly, "and the black hooded young lady behind her is Shan-yi, one of hands."

"Shan-yi, explained the situation to me when she fetched me and this Quan gave me further details on the way here," Yi Lin said. She turned her gaze to the far back of the room. "I take it that's the boy."

"Yes," Kai-lin replied.

"Hum," she examined him from afar and then looked at Kai-lin and her eyes slowly trailed to his left arm and her pupils flashed a faint light. She then frowned lightly at the young lord, like a mother angry with a son for doing something foolish. She then went to Jet and kneeled down at Jet's side.

"Excuse me miss?" Smellerbee started to ask.

"Quiet," Yi Lin said quickly. "I need to focus." She then placed her hand atop Jet's head and closed her eyes. Her hand then suddenly glowed with a silver light that slowly encased Jet's body. Then vanished without a trace after covering his feet. "Oh dear.'

"Oh dear?" Smellerbee asked worryingly. Longshot shared her concern.

"This boy's will is strong. He is a rare one indeed, but just as he refuses to let go of life so to does death refuse to let go him. Death's hand grips almost his entire being, I'm afraid saving him, even for one of my skills, is not possible."

"What!" Smellerbee said sadly and distressingly. "But the Grand General said…"

"I said she wouldn't be to save him on her own, but I do know a way that could, but like I said, it's risky," Kai-lin replied.

"Kai-lin, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Yi Lin said in serious yet motherly tone.

"Yes I am, but relax I won't be the one doing it. I know the price of it all to well and I have no desire to pay it double." He then turned to Shan-yi. "Shan-yi…"

"Lord?" Shan-yi replied ready and willing to serve.

"You have served me well, and loyally ever since you came into my service. You have followed every order I've ever given you without hesitation or question. Now I am about to ask you to something that you may very well not survive from," Kai-lin said calmly and seriously. "Do you remember the technique I taught you long ago when you were first learning Shadowbending?"

"Shadowbending?" Azula said confusing

"You know the one I told you to never use," Kai-lin said.

"Yes my lord," Shan-yi replied in a loyal and ready tone.

"Well, I must ask you to use it now, however, given the price that is paid; I will leave the decision of whether or not to take the risk of using it to you."

"Kai-lin!" Yi Lin said with a frown and harsh tone. "Shan-yi has served you loyally and well ever since you became Grand General. How can you even think of—"

"It is alright Lady Yi Lin," Shan-yi interrupted calmly and kindly. "Ever since I gave my loyalty to my lord, I have been ready and willing to die upon request. I am my lord's hand after all, and hand's duty is to do as it requested."

"But Shan-yi--" Yi Lin tried to speak.

"Um excuse me!" Smellerbee cried loudly. "But could one of you please let us in the loop here? Just what hack are you talking about? Just what is this technique, and what the hack is shadowbending?"

"I'd like to know the same thing," Azula said. "This is the first time I've ever heard of it."

"It is It is a form bending long forgotten outside of our clan, but we don't have time to explain," Yi Lin said placing her hand on Jet's forehead and engulfing him in a silver cloak of light. "I can slow the boy's decent into death, but I cannot halt it completely. So let's hear this plan of yours Kai-lin."

Kai-lin nodded, "The plan I have in mind involves something of a life transference from one person, or this case persons, to another and in so doing hopefully appease death."

"What do mean by appease death?" Mai asked.

"Like Lady Yi Lin said, death holds a tight grip over Jet and it has no intention of letting him go. Therefore in order to appease it we need to give what it wants, life. We need to give it enough life to where it will let Jet go and allow Lady Yi Lin to heal him fully," Kai-lin explained.

"And then Jet will be saved," Zuko said.

"Forgive me, my lord, but from the way things sound your servant will give her own life-force to the young man, correct?" Quan said. "Well sir, from what I can make of it, all we would be doing is trading one dying person for another."

"He's right," Mai said. "If Jet's life-force is nearly depilated then wouldn't Shan-yi giving up her own put her in Jet's condition?"

"Yes it would, but that's only if she does it alone," Kai-lin replied.

"I see, so that's where going with this," Yi Lin explained. "You're correcting your previous error from childhood. Rather than have just one donor you'll have two. Thereby cutting the negative effects of using the ability in half." She closed her eyes. "However…that way comes with a heavy risk."

"Kai-lin mentioned a risk before. Just what is the risk of using this technique?" Azula asked turning her fiancée.

Kai-lin blinked slowly in serious silence. Then closed his eyes and leaned against the wall and spoke. "Through the flow of time all things eventually die and in their place new things are born. It is a continuous flow of death and birth. Even this resurrection technique helps maintain that balance by taking the life of another person life in exchange for reviving someone who's either dying or already dead. However, the way we are about to do it could very well disrupt balance, mind you the disruption would be slight, but it would be a disruption none the less. Therefore, there is a chance that in order to maintain perfect balance, death will keep draining life until it takes Jet's life or life of one or both of the donors."

"In others there's still a chance that Jet, Shan-yi, or the second donor will die," Zuko said seriously.

"But then that would make everything we did to save the person whose dying pointless. We still give up one life in exchange for saving another," Ty Lee said worryingly and sadly.

"Yes," Kai-lin said.

"Then in the end there's no way we can save, Jet," Smellerbee said sadly. "He'd never accept someone giving up their life in exchange for restoring his."

"Which is way I asked Lady Yi Lin to come here," Kai-lin said.

"Details please?" Mai asked.

Kai-lin was silent. He turned to Yi Lin, "Lady Yi Lin does he still live?"

Yi Lin closed her eyes, "Yes, but what little life he has left is fading. I'm doing all I can to slow his decent but I can't keep this up for long. So if were going to attempt to save him we need act quickly."

Kai-lin nodded and then turned back to the others, "Quan, Ju Ling please leave and guard the room. See to it that no disturbs us unless it's a serious emergency."

"Lord," Quan and Ju Ling nodded loyally. They then left the room closing the door behind them.

Kai-lin, then looked at everyone. "Everyone, there is a way to save Jet, but I'm going to need all you if this is going to work."

"Just tell us what we have to and Longshot and I will do it," Smellerbee said boldly. "We'll do anything to save Jet." Longshot nodded.

"I don't like leave someone in trouble if I can help them so I'll do what I can to help to," Ty Lee said.

"This guy tried to expose uncle and me when we were hiding out in Ba Sing Se so I really don't have any reason to help him, but during the time I spent with him and his friends on the refugee ship I could tell he was a good guy. He seemed a little like myself at that time. So I'll offer what help I can."

"In all honesty, I find this whole thing about trying to save someone whose dying to be one big annoying hassle," Mai said with a dull expression. She then took on a smile. "But, if I walked away now it would probably plague my conscience if something goes wrong and I start to feel guilty because my little contribution may have made a difference. So I'm in too."

Kai-lin then looked at Azula, "Princess, I would much rather you not partake in this at all, given your current condition, but something tells me no matter what I say you're not going to just stand by and do nothing are you?"

"You're right I'm not, especially since my fiancée, brother and friends are about to do something that'll probably kill them. So there's no way I'm going to sit by and watch if there's something I can do that might prevent that from happening."

Kai-lin smiled lightly, and then let out a sigh, "I thought as much." He turned to his vessel, "and you Shan-yi?"

"I will go along with whatever my lord decides, especially if it will save the life another," Shan-yi replied loyally yet kindly.

"Well, it seems you have everyone's corporation Kai-lin, now tell us what this plan of yours is."

"As I already explained, Shan-yi can drain life from both herself and others and infuse it into another being in need of it. Normally, if done alone, it requires the donor to die, but since Jet isn't dead yet, there's a chance we steal him from death's clutches," Kai-lin explained. He blinked slowly. "Lady Yi Lin, when Shan-yi starts infusing life into Jet, I want you to monitor his condition. Then the moment you feel you can heal him fully on you own, let Shan-yi know and she'll stop the infusion."

"I get it," Azula said with smart smile. "By infusing him with siphoned life-force, we halt his decent into death, and slowly reverse the process. In others we don't have to revive him fully just to a point where Lady Yi Lin can take over and heal him fully on her own."

"Exactly," Kai-lin said, "and the more people offering life-force the better our chances of saving him and without losing anyone in exchange."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's hurry before it's too late to do anything," Smellerbee said exciting.

"Alright then, Shan-yi, Lady Yi Lin take your places," Kai-lin ordered. Yi Lin turned and faced the wounded teen, as Shan-yi stood on her knees and placed one hand hovering over the young man's chest's chest, like Kai-lin had done earlier.

Kai-lin then went and on his knees next to her and took his vessel's hand, and held out his free one towards Azula who gripped it, then got on her own knees and held out her free hand to Zuko, who followed suit and held out his free hand to Mai who took it then held out her free on to Ty Lee, who then held out her's to Smellerbee, who before taking it, grabbed Longshot's.

"Everyone ready," Kai-lin asked. Everyone nodded, "Alright," he then turned to Shan-yi. "Shan-yi, you remember what to do?"

"Yes, my lord," Shan-yi replied.

"Shan-yi, when I give the word remove your hands and I'll take over from there alright," Yi Lin said.

"Yes, Lady Yi Lin, everyone brace yourselves, this is going to sting," Shan-yi said.

"Alright, Shan-yi, I'm going to drop the healing cloak…now!"

With that the vial of light vanished instantly from Jet's body, and bolts of block lightening sparked about Shan-yi's hand and struck Jet's chest in a violent dark electric storm that caused the motionless body to shake. Black bolts of lightening instantly encircled the connected hands in the room and everyone tightened as wave of pained suddenly ripped through them like blood-veins were being forcefully pulled from their chests. Everyone clenched their teeth or bit their lip as they endured the stinging pain; the dark bolts filled the room with violet flashes with every strike.

"Everyone hold on for just a bit longer," Yi Lin yelled as she kept her eyes locked tightly on Jet.

Everyone gripped each other's hands tightly, as they endured the pain. Azula clenched her teeth tighter than anyone and then suddenly let a gasp of pain as her burn scare started glowing and her body suddenly started growing hot. Kai-lin, who seemed to be enduring better than anyone, noticed and glanced at it and tightened his hold on Azula's hand. Azula's breathing eased, as she slowly felt the heat suddenly fad away, and her scare ceased its glow. Kai-lin let out a sigh of relief and then turned to Yi Lin.

"Lady Yi Lin, how much longer," Kai-lin asked worryingly.

"Just a little more," Yi Lin said. "Almost there, everyone hang in their just a little more…a little more…now Shan-yi NOW!"

Shan-yi immediately removed her hand and Yi Lin placed both of her hands flat on Jet's chest and they shined a bright light that flashed throughout the room!

* * *

Dusk hung heavy over Ba Sing Se, and from the window a lavish room with small tapestry bed in the for top right corner, Smellerbee, now in a light green gown that flowed straight down to her ankles, her hair somewhat damp from an earlier bath and the paint that was on her face now washed away, sat on backless cushioned bench gazing out of the opened window at the city beyond, her head resting in her arms on the window seal, and her bear feet hanging of the bench. Then suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come in," she said. The door slide open and Kai-lin entered. "Oh, it's you, I thought it was Longshot. He said he'd come visit later."

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly." Kai-lin said. He'd left his cloak behind. "So…how do like your room?" he asked walking forward.

"It's nice, though it's not something I'm used to," she replied.

"So I can imagine," Kai-lin replied with a soft smile. "From here on you can consider this your home."

"How long, till you get tired of me?" Smellerbee asked rudely, and still a little distrustful.

"No, until I move back to the capital or decide to move my base of operations to another city. At which point I will either arrange residency for you or you'll accompany me to wherever it is I'm going. It will depend on whether or not I'll be returning," he said kindly as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"What…" Smellerbee said confusingly.

"From here on you be under my protection, so you needn't worry about being without a home or finding food."

"I don't understand? Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to lose one's family, and what it's like to be with out a warm place to sleep," he blinked slowly, and then looked forward, his eyes half open. "I know what it's like to struggle to survive, and to live in fear of whether or not you'll to see the next day, and even fear, but also be grateful for being able to face the challenges of a new day."

"Come on you really expect me to believe that? I mean look at you, you're powerful, strong, and pretty in command of everything around here, even the prince takes orders from you. How can you possibly expect me to believe such a story?"

"I don't,"

"Huh…"

"Whether or not you chose to believe my story is your choice. You can believe whatever you wish, just don't be as foolish as to deny the reality around you, and for you the reality is as it right now. You now have a place to stay as long as you desire it. I ask only that you treat both it the servants with respect."

Smellerbee looked at Kai-lin she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was be given a home. After years of stealing and struggling to survive she had a safe place stay and it was in a palace of all places, it was more than she could ever expect. Part of her was still in disbelief, but as she looked at Kai-lin she could see a kindness in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She really didn't know what to say. She grew up thinking Fire Nation officers were self-center tyrants, but Kai-lin, Kai-lin seemed different somehow. Maybe…just maybe she could let her guard down and trust him, just little.

Then a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Yi Lin, I need to have a talk with his lordship."

"I'll be right there," Kai-lin said. "While, it seems I needed elsewhere. Oh and as for your friend, Jet, he should be alright within a few days." He stood and started, but then stopped and turned back towards her, "Oh, and I will be assigning you a handmaiden, so you may wish to come up with a different name."

"Why?" Smellerbee asked.

"The servants here are disciplined, and use etiquette when addressing superiors, so unless you really want them to call you Lady Smellerbee you may wish to change your name and save you current one for friends."

"Lady Smellerbee, hum…I don't even think like the idea of being referred as LADY anything, but you do have a point, the two don't really go together." She thought for a moment then looked at him. "What do you think I should be called?"

"How about…" he thought a little, "Sakura."

"Lady Sakura, aka Smellerbee," she smiled. "I think I can live with that."

He smiled. "I'm glad. If you need anything just ring the bell on the nightstand next to the bed and a servant will come to your assist." He bowed politely a little. "Well if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave." He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Smellerbee watched him go and then turned and looked out the window at city, "The palace is my home now, huh," she smiled. "Talk about your lucky breaks, but this is going to take some getting used to." She then got up and walked over to the nightstand on the right side of her bed and to the left of a large wardrobe. "I wonder what palace food tastes like?" she then lifted the bell and rang it…


	26. Chapter XXV: Mysterious Foes and Shadowy

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXV: Mysterious Foes and Shadowy Allies.

Sokka breathed calmly yet nervously as he stepped into the Hunter's Own cantina. The tables were near filled with mercenaries, bounty hunters and the local regulars just there for a drink and tough enough to handle any trouble they may encounter. The young mercenary looked around and quickly noticed the many glares aiming his way. He then stopped as a large brown skinned man in dark green leather armor cuirass, brown pants, and axe at his side suddenly stood blocking his path.

"Never seen you before, you new are something?" the man ask toughly.

"You could say that," Sokka said in his tough disguised voice.

"Well then you can turn your hide around and walk right back out those doors. There's little enough work around as it is, and we don't need more competition."

"Well guess what, you got some, and I don't care if you're not happy about it," Sokka said coldly, "Now move I'm here on business and I'm not in the mood for any trouble."

"Oh yeah," the man said giving Sokka a little push. The other mercenaries smiled at the scene, hoping to get a little entertainment, "and what are you going to do if I give you some trouble newbie?" he gave Sokka another light push on the shoulder. "What are you going are to about it, huh?" the man said walking up closer to the young man only to stop short as he felt a sharp point against his stomach and looked down to find Sokka holding a knife against it.

"If you don't get out of my way I'm going to cut my way through you," Sokka threatened boldly.

The other mercenaries were shocked by Sokka's response, and their faces reflected it.

The man looked at the knife and then up at Sokka and smiled half a smiled. "You're alright newbie," he nodded as he backed up a little. "You're alright. So what bring's you here, looking for work?"

"Nah already got it. I'm looking for a woman carrying a pair chukrams. Seen her?" Sokka asked putting his knife away in a small sheath at his side.

"Ah your look for Shadow Blossom, she's over there at the bar," the man said, jerking his head towards a stone bar with stools along its front and a girl in dark brown hooded cloak, looking to be about eighteen, was sitting. "But you'd best be careful with her, she's a blossom, but she's got thorns sharper than any dagger, best watch yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Sokka replied. The man moved aside and Sokka moved towards the bar, and then sat down on one of the stools, next to her.

"Hey," he said dryly, in his disguised tone.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a small seductive smile, as she slowly spun her small clay cup back and forth in her hand. Her hood hid the top half of her face. "See you ran into a bit of trouble back there."

"Depends on what you consider trouble," Sokka replied with a light smile.

She gave off a seductive giggle, "That a boy." She took a sip from her cup as the bartender came forth.

"What'll yah have merc?" the bartender asked.

"Give me a Goji, small," Sokka replied.

"Coming right up," the bartender said.

Sokka then reached into one of his bags and pulled out a silvery red emblem in the shape of serpent and slid it her way.

She looked at it, "Pretty."

"You seen it before?"

"Maybe, why do you wanna know?" she asked slyly.

"Mild curiosity," Sokka answered. The bartender sat down a small cup half the size of a hand in front of him. "Thanks." He flicked the bartender a copper piece.

The cloaked woman smiled half a smile, "Come on, do you think I started this kind of work yesterday? Curiosity doesn't pay."

"Heh heh, can't fool you, huh," Sokka said, pulling the symbol off the counter and putting it back into his bag. He lifted up his mask a little and took a sip of his drink. "It's for a client…a rich client."

"I thought as much," she replied. She sipped her drink. "So what do you wanna know?"

"Is that symbol associated with the Grand General?"

"Hey now," she said slowly with a seductive smile. "Remember who I work for. I just can't go giving that kind of information away."

"I figured as much," he said taking another sip from his cup. "So what's it going to take to loosen your lip?"

"Like you I'm not in Kue-yi for the sights," she took another sip of her drink. "I have a mission, and I could use some help. So what do you say we help each other, hum?"

"Well, can't say I don't like work," the Black Fox said with a smile.

She smiled seductively. "That a boy." She finished off her drink, "Come with me." She got up and headed for the door.

Sokka quickly finished his small drink, straightened up his mask and followed her out the door. Once outside, the lady looked back at him seductively, and then jumped onto a wooden crate and then up onto the roof. Sokka followed, as she led him from the roof of the Hunter's Own along several others along the outskirts of the town, until she stopped on one particular roof with the view of a small noble's estate in the distant.

"Alright Ji Shu, what's this all about?" Sokka asked.

Ji Shu smiled and then turned towards the estate. "Do you see that noble's estate in the distance? That's the home of Lord Bu Lao, he's one of the few members of the nobility who supports neither his lordship nor the Fire Lord."

"Why not?" Sokka asked curiously.

"He's what you could call an unsatisfied middle grounder. He doesn't like the Fire Lord's iron fisted way of rule, but he also doesn't like his lordship disdain for the nobility."

"Wait hold on. You mean to tell me the Grand General hates the nobility?"

"I wouldn't say hates exactly, but he does dislike the 'I'm better than you because of my birth and status' attitude that most of the them carry, but we can talk more about that later," she replied.

"Right," Sokka said as he looked at the estate. "So, just what is it you have to do?"

"The mission is a simple one, intel gathering. According to a servant who we managed to bribe into being a spy for us, Lord Bu Lao is meeting with someone in league with the Bei Fong family."

"The Bei Fongs, what do they have to do with this?" Sokka asked curiously

"I'll tell you later. In any case, my mission, or rather our mission, is to infiltrate the estate and see just who it is Bu Lao is meeting with, and why. I've already infiltrated the place before to acquire our spy, so getting in won't be a problem. His security's a joke, especially sense he refuses to pay his guards more than what the town guards get, and that leaves them less incline to raise alarm if they don't directly see an intruder. Once we get to the main house I know a spot on the roof that'll get us in and keep us out of sight, and where we need to go to find out what we need to know."

"Sounds like an easy mission," Sokka said. He looked at her. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get this likely to boring job done and over with."

Ji Shu smiled, and then jumped down from the roof and sprinted towards the estate through the tall plains grass, with Sokka right behind her.

The house was but a quarter of half a night's journey. When they arrived, Ji Shu led Sokka along the vine cover wall that was twice his size, until she reached a set of vines that looked strong enough to climb. They climbed up the vines and peered over the wall. The grounds surrounding the house were typical for any noble's abode; flowerbeds ran alongside cobble stone paths that ran over a small pond way of a bridge. There were guards patrolling the entrance, but many of them were chatting and talking as they walked and weren't really keeping a look out for intruders. As soon as the nearest set of guards passed, the two stealth agents leaped over the wall and made a mad dash for the semi-large one story mansion. Using the shadows of an inward corner for cover, Sokka kept a look out as Ji Shu pulled out a rope, with a small hook attached and tossed the hooked end up onto to the roof. She then pulled on it until it got caught on the edge of the roof. After making sure it was secure. She climbed up onto the roof, with the Black Fox following shortly after. Once they were both on the roof, Ji Shu collected her rope.

"Well we got past the grounds, so now how are we going to get in?" Sokka asked.

"This way," Ji Shu replied. She led him along the roof to a skylight. "This skylight leads to an system of rooms where Bu Lao once kept slaves he owned, but according to our spy he, unlike some nobles, didn't have the guts to dare try and keep them after the Fire Lord declared slavery illegal. So he freed them and had the rooms sealed off. Guess he never expected someone to find them."

"How'd your spy find out about them?" Sokka asked.

"She used to be a pleasure slave before slavery was outlawed. Bu Lao, captivated by her beauty, chose to keep her as a mistress. Since she had no where else to go she agreed to it in exchange for a hefty pay roll."

"She must be pretty smart," Sokka said.

"Yeah, smart enough to disillusion the guy into thinking he can trust her with almost everything. Her real reason for staying was revenge. Her mother was a slave alongside her and died of illness during work. She had made herself into a pleasure slave to try and persuade Bu Lao to get her help, but he never did. So now she wants revenge."

"So what's she after?" Sokka asked.

"Everything he owns: his estate, his money, everything, and she placed herself in a pretty good position to get it. In exchange for giving us information we could use to arrest him. She gets to take ownership of everything he has," Ji Shu explained.

"In other words, he gets locked up and she gets his fortune. Heh smart girl," Sokka said.

"Very smart, she one of the rare ones," Ji Shu said. She then pulled out the dagger sheathed on her lag and then pried the window loose until it fell in and crushed onto the floor that wasn't that far down. They then dropped down into the low ceiling room and looked around, the moonlight shining through the hole above them only revealed things to a short range. Sokka took out his light jar and it increased their range of view in the darkness before them.

"Follow me," Ji Shu said. She began to lead him through the room. "These rooms are built throughout this entire house, and our connected, and because of it, we have free roam of the house. Mind you we can get down stairs, since the original doors are boarded up, but we can still hear what's going on below. Last time I was here I marked the location over the room our spy told us the meeting would be taking place. She was also kind enough to have one of the guards cut us out a small peep hole during her 'master's' absence."

They worked there way through the complex system of rooms until they started to hear voices.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Ji Shu answered.

The two listened closely, "This way," Sokka whispered. He followed the voices and they got louder with every step.

"I think we're almost there," Ji Shu said.

"Yeah me too," Sokka said as they continued. He spotted two faint light's in the dark. "There."

They stopped at the lights and found that they were shining through two small eye holes in the floor.

"Looks like your spy came through," Sokka said.

"Of course. Quiet…you hear that?"

"Yeah...those voices we heard earlier are louder and I can make them out a little."

"Sounds like there's two of them both male," Ji Shu said. Let's see what's going on." She then got on her knees and looked into the holes and found herself peering down at two figures sitting across from one another on two couches surrounding a short lagged table. One was in noble clothing and the other, the other held a bit of a sinister look to him. From what she could tell he was in, a fiery hooded red robe, but that's she could tell from looking above.

"What do you see?" Sokka asked.

"Quiet I'm trying to listen," Ji Shu said.

The voices echoed through the floor, their words singing somewhat faintly in their ears…

"Tell Lord Bei Fong he needn't worry. We will see to it that the Council of Five is liberated from their Fire Nation prison cells in Ba Sing Se soon enough. Our plan is flawless, and with some luck it may even remove a certain thorn ledged in our side," the red robed man said.

"Excellent, with the Council of Five leading the forces at Mt. Han Zhang and Northarn Air Temple during black sun taking back Ba Sing Se will be easy. The wall of the great Earth Kingdom city will not stand against earthbenders even if there are earthbenders defending it. The Grand General will be dead within the day," the nobly dressed man replied.

"I think you under estimate our greatest opponent, Lord Bu Lao. The Crimson Dragon will not be so easily defeated. Remember, that despite it being his first battle he defeated the hardened and highly experienced ex-fire nation general Jeong Jeong and drove the old man from the Fire Nation. He has also crushed and scatted many Earth Kingdom armies and brought an end to a number of insurgencies that rose within the conquered provinces. He is also responsible for Yuran being as prosperous as it is today, and with Ba Sing Se under Fire Nation rule Yuran is host now to a key trade route between eastern and western coasts."

"The Grand General is a fool, and the Fire Lord is an even bigger fool for putting him in power. The boy scorns the nobility and has replaced military commanders of noble birth with common filth. His 'skills before status' policy makes absolutely no sense. The nobility are born to lead. Our upbringing makes more than qualified to hold nothing less than commanding position in the military and beyond."

"I was led to understand that the Fire Lord greatly supports the Grand General's policies and is pleased with his actions as they have maintained order and done nothing but strengthen the Fire Nation."

"HA! Weakened it is more like it. Just you watch, Liu Yin, that peasant born fool of a governor will run this province right into the ground, and that new Lady Admiral Seara Gei commanding the western fleet with be the death of it you hear me."

"Methinks I sense jealousy in my lord's tone. Could it be that my lord's being looked over by the young Grand General for the position of governor and your appeal to the Fire Lord being ignored is what led you to siding with the Earth Kingdom remnants?"

Bu Lao said nothing, "What's it matter to you? I'm here aren't I, and I aiding you with much needed money and weapons. If not for me that rag-tag army of Jeong Jeong's at the Northern Air temple wouldn't have the needed armor and weapons they need to take Yuran, and speaking of reasons for aiding the remnants, just why are you aiding them in the first place?"

"Careful Lord Bu Lao, people who try to pry their way into things can sometimes find themselves dead where they are," the red cloaked figured replied sinisterly, suddenly holding up a fireball.

"Whoa now, I…I didn't mean any disrespect. I was just curious that's all," Bu Lao replied fearfully.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lord Bu Lao, you'd best remember that next time your curiosity gets the better of you. Our reasons for helping the remnants are our own. Let's just say we seek to obtain a valuable tool for a little project we're working on."

"Just who are you people?" Bu Lao asked.

"We are a people once scattered by the Four Nations. We are a culture that has been forgotten but is far from but wiped out. We have no real need for names our titles, but if it's a name you desire you may refer to us as…wait…I sense something or better yet someones…" Ji Shu and Sokka froze. Then suddenly two figures in fiery-red walked up to the sides of the hooded figure. "Find them…eliminate them." The figures nodded and then walked away, and Ji Shu rose her head up from the eyes holes quickly.

"Okay, I think it's time we left," she suggested immediately.

"Agreed," Sokka answered

The two then quickly stood and headed back for the sky light but then instantly stopped in their place when two pillars of Fire shot up from the floor from which two figures both on a knee and wrapped completely in a loose fiery-red clothing, that was tied tightly around their joints, appeared. They bore hoods attached their shirts that covered their heads which were encased in fiery-red full head masks the made them look completely faceless.

"Dammit, we're blocked," Ji Shu said.

"And here I was hoping there was just one of them," Sokka said distressingly.

"You've seen these guys before?"

"Fought one of them's more like it, and it wasn't an easy fight either."

The Figures then slowly stood simultaneously and fire encased blades immediately shot from their sleeves and without saying a word they attacked.

Sokka and Ji Shu quickly drew their weapons and began to block and parry a furious barrage of blows from their mysterious attackers. The two were quickly forced back as the figures moaved forward relentlessly with their assaults. Soon the two young fighters found themselves up against the wall, but just before the figures delivered what could have been final stabs, Sokka and Ji Shu leaped out of the way and rolled behind their attackers, and the moment they were back onto their feet, Sokka tossed down a dust ball and the two quickly moved towards the skylight from which they entered.

That was a close one," Ji Shu said. "The way they moved was unbelievable. I've never seen someone use wrist blades that well before."

"You're not kidding. These guys are definitely stronger than the last one I fought. Let's make tracks before—WHOA!" he cried jolting his to the right as he dodge a small fiery star that just barely missed his head. They looked back and found their opponents following right behind them. "Looks like I spoke too soon."

"That's the understatement of the night," Ji Shu said distressingly. "Talk about fast, those guys are unbelievable!"

"Brace yourself here they come," Sokka said.

They immediately turned around and started to once again block and parry a barrage of blows from their mysterious, but strangely powerful foes. The two figures in red moved as one, there strikes being the same and moving at the same time and rate. Sokka and Ji Shu blocked the attacks the best they could then they both jumped back a long ways, but the figures jumped straight at them picked up their relentless assault right where they were they left off.

"There's…no end to this," Ji Shu said fearfully.

"Maybe not, wait for my signal and then follow my lead," Sokka replied.

"Alright," Ji Shu replied.

The two of them continued to block and parry the relentless wave of assaults. Until the two Figures knocked their opponent weapons of the way and then started moving to finish them off.

"Now get behind them," Sokka yelled.

The two quickly dodged out of the way of their attackers spun behind them and then slashed their weapons down at their adversaries' backs, but at the last second the two figure's turned into streams of fire that swerved out of the way and behind their targets. Sokka and Ji Shu turned their heads in fear as the red figures reappeared and brought their blades down upon them. Both of them instantly froze. Their first and only offensive completely failed, it was the end. Then out of no were two shadowy balls of smoke hit the figures and sent them flying to the floor, rolling and stumbling along the floor.

Sokka and Ji Shu went wide eyed with surprise when out of no where a shadowy figure in a dark cloak, and holding two short but straight bladed katanas backwards in their hands, rose out of the shadows of the floor between them and charged at the two red figures. The two red figures quickly regained their balance and stances just as the dark cloaked figure hit them with a barrage of relentless assaults. The two blocked the assaults the best they could and then dodged in different directions, one going left the other going right. They spun behind their opponent, and tried to strike their back but the dark figure vanished into the shadowed floor and the attackers blades hit nothing but air. The two looked around desperately for their strange foe when a shadowy blur shot from the ground right behind one of them, who froze still, and then went limp and fell motionlessly to the ground.

The remaining figure in red stood baffled for a moment. The blur then landed on the ground in the shape of the dark cloaked figure. The dark figure then stood and looked at his remaining opponent. The red figure locked his sight on them and the two circled one another slowly, before charging one another with their blades held tight in hand. Sokka and Ji Shu watched in amazement as the dark one turned into a stream of black smoke and the red one turned into a stream of fire and the two raced passed one another, a quick flash of speaks flicking as they crossed and then both instantly reappeared with their backs facing each other and their blades held out in front.

All was silent, Sokka and Ji Shu waited nervously for one of them move when blood suddenly sprayed from the red hood figures body as he fell motionless to the ground. The dark cloaked figure stood straight, put their blades away in hidden sheaths on their back and then held out their right hand towards their now lifeless opponents. A dark cloud of pitch black smoke slowly encircled the extended hand the flowed from it and encircled the red clothed corpses. Both motionless bodies slowly started to wither and their clothes slowly dissolved away, until they were nothing but dried up skeletons on the floors and that slowly crumbled to dust.

Sokka and Ji Shu looked on and were at a loss for words at what had just happen. The figure then looked at them, smiled half a smile and then vanished into the darkness of the room.

Sokka and Ji Shu looked at one another, still surprised at what had just happened. They then shaped out of their shock at the sound of loud banging coming from a boarded up door near by. The two quickly returned to the skylight jumped up through it and onto the roof. The they then ran along the roof from which they found the grounds empty of guards. The two took the opportunity to quickly vacant the premises.

They ran through the tell grass of the plains, until they came upon a large rock where they stopped and sat to rest. They removed their weapons and placed them at their sides and leaned their backs against the rock. At first their was nothing but silence between them then finally Ji Shu spoke.

"We had a pretty close call tonight, huh?" Ji Shu said gently and softly.

"Yeah, I didn't know if we were going to make it," Sokka replied.

"Well I know if I had gone alone I probably wouldn't be alive right now," she looked at him kindly. "Thank you for coming with me, Fox, I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"Don't mention," Sokka replied in a slight blush.

The Fire Nation agent turned her head forward and closed her eyes as a small night breeze blew by toying with her hair along the way and turning the plains into a gentle waving ocean of grass.

She stretched her arms into the air and then lowered them and held her knees, "Hum…the cold air feels so good," she said innocently. "Usually I don't like cold weather, but to night I'll make an acceptation."

Sokka looked at her. Her white-silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. It captivated him. For whatever reason he just couldn't help but be attracted to Ji Shu. Even though he had only known her for a short while.

"Hey…you're staring at me again," she said with a seductive looking tone.

"Well…I…uh…" he said nervously, blushing behind his mask.

"Don't worry, it's alright," she said kindly and softly. "I'm actually flattered by it."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah."

He turned his head and glanced at her and laughed nervously a little, and she giggled at it.

"Hey…" she said softly. "It must be pretty hot in that mask. Why don't you take it off?"

"Huh," he said surprised. "Whoa now, I wear mask for a reason you know."

"I know," she replied. "But you needn't worry about me giving away your description. After all you know my name. Among those mercenaries I'm known as Shadow Blossom. You're the only one outside of Lord Liu Yin and Master Sing who knows my name, and that I work for the Fire Nation. If any of the mercenaries found out, they never talk to me again, not unless I offered them a lot of money and brute force will only go so far. So you have something on me in more ways than one."

"Why'd you give me your name anyway?" Sokka asked curiously.

"In all honesty, when I first met you I thought you were just another Fire Nation stealth agent like me, it wasn't until later I realized the truth. It was a big blunder on my part, but not one that I regret too much."

"How come?" he asked?

"Because of what you said after our first mission together, you said it made you feel good to help others. I also later learned, after we parted ways, that you never collected payment for the mission. Those two things showed me that you were a kind and trustworthy person," she said kindly. "Also I feel I can trust you with my identity. Mind you I don't know why, I just feel like can." She turned her head forward and looked down a little. "You don't have to show me your face if you don't what to, but I just want you to know that you can trust me, and I always keep my word."

Sokka was quiet. He didn't know how to response to that. He looked at the moon as if expecting it to speak back to him. For whatever reason, being around Ji Shu had a strange effect on him an effect he never thought he'd feel again since that cold time at the North Pole. He blinked slowly. No. He had felt it again after that and before then, but that person…as far he and his friends knew was likely no more. He glanced at Ji Shu, her very appearance it self captivated him. He felt he could trust her. Though his heart wasn't really ready to go beyond trust, he felt he could trust her as a friend.

He blinked slowly and then slowly lifted off him mask and hood. Over the days he spent in Yuran he hadn't time to cut his hair like he usually did, so it was slowly growing down and his passed neck.

Ji Shu looked at him with her crystal blue eyes and smiled softly. "You're pretty cute."

"You don't look too bad yourself," he replied kindly.

They went silent for awhile.

"You know," Ji Shu said releasing her lags and turning to the side, "we never did thank that person who saved us."

"I know he took off before he got the chance, and left in a very creepy way," Sokka said.

"This has been one crazy night and I thought it was going to an easy mission. Just who were guy in red?"

"Wish I knew? I was kind of hoping you'd know," Sokka replied. "I'd had a run in with one of them before, though considering the level skill those others were, I'm guessing he was probably just a low-ranked grunty. I originally thought they worked for the Crimson Dragon, but considering they're obviously working against the Fire Nation. I'm assuming they're not."

"You're right they're not. That symbol they bear holds a bit of close resemblance, but it's not the one worn by Dragon Legion soldiers. Their symbol, the symbol of his lordship, is as their name suggests, a dragon," Ji Shu said.

"Makes sense," Sokka replied. There was silence for a short while. "Hey, Ji Shu, you said something earlier about Bu Lao being an unsatisfied middle grounder, what did you mean by that?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Well you see, things are a little tense in the nobility right now," Ji Shu explained. "As Sozin's War comes to a close, the nobles have been bickering about who to support in the wake of the aftermath. The Fire Lord or his Lordship. The small portion that supports his lordship, which Lord Liu Yin is pretty much apart of, is currently known as the Virtuous Minority. They're a small portion of the nobility that truly care about the common people and believe in treating them with them same respect that themselves would want. The other portion dubbed the Corrupted Majority support the Fire Lord mostly because they fear his Lordships increasing power, and don't like his disdain for the nobility, particularly nobles who think their better than everyone else because of their birth and would sooner chose to exploit the people rather then help them. Bu Lao, is among the few who stand in the middle of the two. For whatever reason he doesn't like his Lordship, but he also doesn't seem to care for the Fire Lord. Also it should be noted that his lordship is slowly gaining the support and love of the common people while Ozai is slowly losing it. All of this has led some to believe that civil war is coming, especially since his lordship has set up base in Ba Sing Se."

"In otherwords the Grand General and the Fire Lord may be at each other throats pretty soon," Sokka said.

"Yeah, but as long there's a threat like the Northern Water tribe that's been suddenly more active as of late, and the remnants of the Earth Kingdom's forces that have began to gather. The nation remains somewhat unified, at least until those threats have been dealt with," Ji Shu explained.

"And how do the Bei Fongs fit in all this?" Sokka asked.

"You don't know? Hum…I thought you might, being a mercenary and all. The Bei Fong's are currently gathering up the remaining Earth Kingdom forces in the south. They've also been hiring or have been trying to hire a lot of mercenaries as of late, but…" she stretched her arms into the air and then once again held her knees and rested her head upon them. "I don't want to talk about such things right now. It can get rather frustrating when think about to long."

"So I imagine," Sokka replied. He then looked at the moon; it was already at the peak of the sky. "It's pretty late," he said. "I better get—" he as he started to get up but then instantly felt a gentle pool on his hand.

"Hey…" Ji Shu said softly and somewhat passionately. "What's your hurry? Why not stay and gets some rest?

"Thanks, but I…I…really shouldn't…"

"Come on…what's wrong afraid I'll bit…" she said with slight giggle. "Relax, I'm a decent girl, and better that you get a least a half night's sleep rather than a quarter nights sleep. Trust me, in our line of work it's best to get as much rest as you can while you can."

Sokka, thought for moment. He looked into Ji Shu's eyes. He could tell she was being sincere, but he also saw something else in her eyes. He saw hints of loneliness. A loneliness he didn't really feel he could understand because he's never really been alone before. He always had his sister, Aang, Toph, Momo and Appa. However, for whatever reason, he felt like he wanted to stay. His body was tired, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd stayed away from the others all night, nor would it last. He blinked slowly.

"Well…I…guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed," he replied.

Ji Shu smiled, "That a boy," she said kindly and slowly. She stretched again and then wrapped herself into her cloak and then lied down on the soft grass, "Night," she then closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sokka sat back down, his back against the rock. He looked at her. Her pale skin and white-silver hair just seemed to make her glow the moon's silver light. He wasn't ready to let in someone new, but he always ready to make a friend, and in the new career he'd chosen he knew he'd need friends he could trust. Ji Shu was and was not like the person he'd lost at the North Pole. In some ways they were similar and in others they were greatly different.

He wrapped his cloak around himself and looked at the moon, "Goodnight Yue," he then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	27. Chapter XXVI: Hopeful Futures

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXVI: Hopeful Futures

It was night, and within the vast forest surrounding the small province of Yuran, a small campfire radiated brightly in the darkness forged by the shadows of the hundreds of trees. Within the sound of a gently flowing river, just a stone's throw away, Katara, Aang, Toph, the Earth King, Appa, Momo and Bosco waited patiently for their mercenary member to return, well, at the least one of them and the animals were. Toph, Aang, and Katara were anxious to set out and look for Sokka. He'd never returned to the camp the previous night nor did he arrive during the hours of morning's light. It made them fearful that something might have happened to him and they wanted to go and look for him, but Earth King advised them to be patient and wait.

"I don't understand. Why can't we go out and look for him?" Katara asked in worried dominated tone.

"We all knew that when Sokka left for Kue-yi that he might be gone for a day or two well he gathers information," the Earth King said. "While I agree we should look for him if he's gone to long, it's still too soon to start worrying."

"Maybe, one of us should have gone with him?" Aang suggested. As he patted a sleeping Momo in his lap, "There is better safety in numbers."

"That is true, but in the underworld, having more than one person can sometimes cause more harm than good, especially if one of them has difficulty maintaining stealth and is hesitate to spill blood when the time comes," the Earth King explained, as he softly patted the head of his pet bear that laid next to him. Bosco, bearing a pleasant expression, leaned his head to the left a little and Earth King moved his hand and started scratching the creature's ear. "Of all of you Sokka is the only one who has shown himself ready to handle the harshness of a serious fight, and he's more than ready to take a person life. He's no longer the simple water tribe warrior boy you knew. His experiences in Yuran have caused him change and grow. He is more aware of reality than you are and more capable of accepting truths once he has enough facts to dispel fiction. You three aren't ready yet."

"How do you know?" Toph asked. "How do know you we're not ready. You won't even give us the chance to prove ourselves."

"You'll all get your chance soon enough," a voice echoed throughout the clearing. "Then suddenly a Black Cloaked, Fox Masked figure dropped down from the trees, "but not while we're Yuran."

The strange figure was almost unfamiliar to the animals and they acted in turn. Appa and Bosco woke up from their slumber instantly and growled and at the figure fiercely, warning him to leave. Momo on the other hand fled into Aang's shirt.

"Hey, easy, boy it's just Sokka in his Black Fox disguise," Aang said calmly to Momo with a smile. "That goes for you too, everything's ok."

Appa examined the cloaked figure as he stood straight and still and then eased up and laid back down.

"It's alright, Bosco everything ok," the Earth King said kindly. He softly patted Bosco's side. The dark brown bear kept its eyes locked on Sokka, it could recognize the smell of the young water tribe warrior, but the scent had changed a little, like it had been mixed with another scent. A scent, he and animals were familiar with by instinct, and it made him wary of the Black Fox. Bosco slowly laid down but the large creature didn't take its eyes off Sokka, and it was the same for Appa, though he'd flown Sokka back and forth between his missions. He'd never seen him in his full guise, and could not recognize the scent of him that he had grown accustom to over the many months of their traveling together. The young man had changed from what he knew. His guard co0nstantly up combined with his new scent made him cautious and he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. Though he had already backed down, he didn't take his eyes off Sokka. Momo's reaction to Sokka's sudden appearance was one more of fear than caution. It's instincts told it to hide, as if a predator had suddenly appeared. It too was wary, and he was slow to came out of its hiding place and climb onto Aang's shoulder.

Sokka had always noticed that animals sudden change in the way they greet him. If he had time he'd worry about it, but as things were his new course through life didn't give him the luxury to worry about such things.

"Sokka!" Katara cried joyfully as She ran up and hugged him.

"Uh…hey easy, Katara. You act like you haven't seen me in years," Sokka said, pushed back a little ways by his sister's hug.

"Sorry," Katara replied as she released him. "I just so glad your alright. You've been gone for two days."

"Actually, it's more like a night and a day, but yeah I have been away for a while, and it won't be the last time either. Your going to half to get used to me being gone," Sokka said kindly.

"I know," Katara replied softly. She then looked away a little with her hand to heart. "It's just that when I think about what your doing and the kind of people you have to deal with…" she blinked slowly, "…just get so worried. From here on whenever you take off it could be the last time I see you, and just thinking about that just…"

"I understand your feelings Katara, but as it stands if we are to succeed in our goals we'll need information and the best place for me to find that information is through the underworld. The work will be dangerous, and life threatening and there will always be the chance of me never making it back, but that is a risk I'm willing to take. I made my decision the day I took on my first job and I have no intention of quitting now."

"I know," the waterbender replied sincerely. "It's just—"

"Uh-um excuse me," the Earth King interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt your special brother and sister moment, but I'd really like to go over whatever information Sokka may have uncovered for us before it gets to late."

"I with the King on this one," Toph said. "As happy as I am that your alright, save the mushy sibling stuff for later. I may be blind but I can still hear bring good and I'd rather not hear it at all."

"I don't know what your problem is Toph, I kind of like it," Aang replied.

"You would twinkle toes," Toph said smartly.

A few moments later they gathered around the fire and Sokka revealed what he'd learned on his latest incursion into the underworld.

"Okay everyone I have some good and some bad news," Sokka replied. His mask now off. "I'll start with the bad news. I'm afraid our plans to head for General Fong's fortress have been canceled."

"Why?" Aang asked worryingly.

"Because its fallen to the Fire Nation," Sokka said.

"What!" Katara said surprisingly. "But how? When?"

"According to a reliable source, General Fong's forces were defeated shortly after Ba Sing Se fell. General Fong himself was captured and is in Fire Nation custody."

"Do know where he's being held,? We might be able to stage a rescue?" the Earth King asked.

"We probably could, but I wouldn't recommend it," Sokka replied. "Fong's currently being held prisoner at Ba Sing Se. I don't know too much, but he's likely under heavy guard. Staging a rescue would be near impossible, especially with the Grand General near by."

"I see. In that case we can cut out any plans for rescuing Fong. If the Grand General's in Ba Sing Se the last thing we want is to risk an encounter with him, or his claws," the Earth King said.

"What's so special about this Grand General?" Toph asked curiously. "Just what is it that makes him so grand?"

"The Grand General is the chief head of the entire Fire Nation military under Fire Lord Ozai. It's he who commands what the Fire Nation's armies do, where they go, and who they attack," the Earth King explained. "I heard about him from merchants in Yukiyo. Though young he's said to be extremely skilled and is the last person you ever what to face in a fight."

"Setting the Grand General aside, rescuing Fong isn't some thing that's possible right now. So let's just move on," Sokka said feeling that his friends weren't yet ready to know the whole story about the Grand General. "Now, the good news I have is something that can make up for the loss of Fong's fortress. The remnants of the Earth Kingdom's forces are gathering."

"What? Where?" The Earth King said surprisingly.

"At three locations. The first and probably most secure, is at Mt. Han Zhang North of Ba Sing Se, but I don't know anything else beyond that. The second location is one we know well, the Northern Air Temple."

"The Northarn Air Temple? Are you serious?" Aang asked with a smile. "But whose gathering them."

"At first guess I'd Teo and his dad, or probably someone amongst them with the ability lead troops. However, the information that I've gathered says that our friend and ex-Fire Nation general Jeong Jeong might behind it."

"Jeong Jeong, Aang's old firebending teacher," Katara said excitingly and with a smile. "He's gathering the Earth Kingdom forces in the Northern Air Temple, but how…why?"

"I don't know why, but how I can answer to small extant. Apparently, sometime after the Fire Nation's defeat to the North Pole, a collection of dissatisfied nobles who'd built up private armies attempted to rebel and capture the capital. Jeong Jeong led the assault. They would have succeeded if not for one small unexpected problem, the Grand General, I don't know all the details, but that battle was the Grand General's first. He was out numbered by Jeong Jeong's forces and at a complete disadvantage, but come the battle's end Jeong Jeong had somehow lost and the Grand General had him pursued so fiercely that he had no choice but to flee the Fire Nation," Sokka explained. He's apparently at the Northern Air Temple now and is rallying forces to oppose the Fire Nation on day of the eclipse."

"Jeong Jeong's gathering forces. I can't believe it," Katara said with a hopeful expression. "Aang this could be your chance to finally complete you training."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"This is great! Things finally seem to be going our way for a change," Toph sad happily.

"Indeed, this is a great turn of events," the Earth King said with a smile. "Sokka, what about the final gathering point where's it?"

Sokka was quiet for a while then turned his eyes towards Toph, "Toph, you've been away from home for a while now, but the time may be coming for you to return."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked confusingly.

"The final gathering point for the remnants is in the south. In the last few Earth Kingdom controlled provinces, and the person gathering them is Lord Bei Fong."

Toph froze with disbelief, "Lord Bei Fong…but that would mean that…"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, your father is the rallying pole that the remaining southern Earth Kingdom forces are gathering around."

"That doesn't surprise me," the Earth King said. "Lord Bei Fong is governor of southern most province of Zhao Lang. Though it mostly holds country land, with mountains almost all around its border it's well protected and easy to defend it's the perfect place to gather forces to oppose the Fire Nation, and retake Omashu."

"I can't believe it," Toph said softly. "My dad's actually planning to oppose the Fire Nation. Are you really sure you heard right."

"Yeah, apparently your family has been trying to hire mercenaries, but from what I know not too many want to sign on with them in fear of the Fire Nation, are to be more specific in fear of the Grand General. They'd rather not get on the bad-side of the Fire Nation's most powerful military commander. Can't say I blame them."

"I can't believe it…" Toph said in disbelief. "We have to go to the south and help him!"

"Easy Toph," the Earth King said. I can understand your eagerness, but we need to think things out more clearly. We have three places we could go lend aid. We need think carefully about which of them we'll go to. Let's get some sleep and then decide our next course of action in the morning."

Toph wanted to try press her case, but then stopped short and decided to wait until morning. After dosing the fire they all, except for Sokka, laid down for the night. The Black Fox had chosen to say awake and a keep a short watch out for trouble just in case he was followed by anyone. Shortly after everyone, including the animals were asleep, the Earth King awoke and walked over to a quietly standing Sokka, who leaned against a tree close to the river. The middle-aged king leaned against the same tree and then spoke in a calm serious tone.

"The others are asleep now, so please tell me what you wouldn't or couldn't tell them," he said calmly.

"What part do you want to hear about? The one where I newly got killed getting the information about the Remnants or the part about a possible Fire Nation civil war," Sokka replied smartly and dryly.

"Tell me everything," the Earth King replied narrow eyed and serious. "In detail…"

As Sokka recited the events of the previous night. Far in Ba Sing Se, now main HQ of Grand General Sairon; within the newly established palace infirmary, lying on patted cot, and under the warmth of a wool blanket a young man of brown skin, and dark brown hair swifts and morns lightly. Slowly he opened his brown eyes, and looked up at the jade-green ceiling. He turned his head to his left where he found a young girl of twelve or thirteen lying asleep on another cot next to his own. He looked to his right and found another girl sleeping on a cot there.

Slowly he rose up and the cool air of the late spring night hit his chest. He looked around the room in which he lay; there were other cots against the far back wall of the room along with his own, nine total. The room he was in was of medium size, and had a long table against the far east wall where clay bowls of water lay in a neat roll, white towels in front of them. Against the west wall were three sets of shelves one of them bearing scrolls and the other. Strange plants in clay pots, and small, bowl-like clay plates; and other things he couldn't really make out in the darkness of the room.

"Where…I am?" he asked himself. "The last thing I remember was fighting Long Feng and then…" he touched his chest and found his upper half was wrapped in bandages. "He then moved is hand to the center of his bandaged chest, it was somewhat soft, but not too soft. "My wound..." he looked at his hand. "Am I really alive?"

Slowly he moved his lags, that were protected by brown pants, to the edge of the bed and touched his feet down onto the cold green marble floor. He stood somewhat clumsy, and then after supposedly balancing himself he tried to walk, but then stumbled to floor.

"Ah…man that hurt," he said as he slowly lifted himself up, onto all fours. "Talk about your painful falls. Guess it wasn't such a smart idea to get out of bed." He sat on the floor and was silent for a bit. "Then again I guess that's story of my life. Making bad choices is what got me into this mess in the first place." He blinked slowly, and then looked around. "Just where the hell am I anyway?" he then once again tried to stand, "Well…ah," he stood, "Won't find out by sitting around here."

He once again started to move forward, but this time at a much more slower pace. He stumbled, somewhat, his way towards the door at the south end of the room and then carefully slid it open. Using the doorway for support he looked up and down the hall. A small breeze blew by and slowly tickled his form. He shivered lightly and then looked down the hall where he found rays of moonlight radiating pass a set of pillars in an opened portion of the hall. Then suddenly the gentle melody of a flute hit his ear flowing from the open hall. Acting on instinct he followed the melody and slowly moved towards the open hall.

When he reached the one walled hallway, he turned his eyes to the right and found himself starring into a large garden, from which the music echoed loudest. His eyes locked themselves on a white blossomed tree in the center of the garden over looking a small pond. He walked down the stairs onto the cold, moist grass of the garden and walked slowly towards the tree. As he neared the music grew louder and louder, but upon arriving beneath the tree's branches the music stopped. He looked around the garden confusingly when all of sudden he heard a voice say in a kind but smart-aleck tone.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He quickly turned his eyes upward where he found a light tan skinned, black haired young man of sixteen, in a crimson red, robe like, collarless coat with its sleeves rolled up to the wearer's elbows, dark crimson red pats and tunic, dark crimson boots, and a wooden flute held in his hand.

"Who are you?" the young man asked.

"I am Grand General Kai-lin Sairon, and I take it you are Jet correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you—"

"Your friends Sakura and Lu Xu told me,"

"Sakura…and Lu Xu?"

"You know them as Smallbee and Longshot," Kai-lin replied a small smile. "The words Lady and Master didn't really fit with their nicknames so they took on more normal names for the shake of the servants here."

"Oh…" Jet replied still somewhat confused. He looked around. "Just where is here."

"You've been a comatose state for some time so your confusion is natural," Kai-lin said with a calm tone.

"Just how long have I been out?" Jet asked.

Kai-lin thought for a moment. "I'd say somewhere between two to five to weeks."

"Five weeks are you serious?" Jet asked.

"Indeed, I am," Kai-lin replied.

"Five weeks…" Jet said. his hand to his forehead as he leaned against the tree. "Just what the hack's been going?"

Kai-lin blinked slowly, and was silent for a while. "Much has happened within those five weeks especially the last three." He looked at Jet, "I'll try to explain things as simply as I can, starting with how you survived your near death experience."

Kai-lin recited to Jet about how he was kept in the Dai Li HQ and cared for by the Dai Li's medical specialist, Quan. He explained to the young man how he was dying and beyond saving by modern means. He told him about shadowbending and how it was used to save him with the help of his friends and others. When Kai-lin finished, Jet, stood in surprise at what he'd heard and didn't know what to say.

"You…you saved me?" Jet said surprisingly.

"Not just me, but your friends as well, along with others who shell remain unnamed for the time being."

"I don't understand. Why, did you risk your life to save me? Why did you take such a risk?" Jet asked.

"Do I really need a reason? I saved you because I wanted too. Is that not good enough?" Kai-lin asked calmly.

"Well yeah I guess, but…well…it's just…"

"Unexpected," Kai-lin said with a soft smile.

"…yeah…"

"Well that's to be expected," Kai-lin said. He looked at the sky. "The world is a cold place nowadays. During my days of wandering I saw much hardship and sadness." He looked forward and closed his eyes. "I saw the saw both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers exploiting the common people for money, food and many other things that are best left unmentioned, I saw innocent people being auctioned off like livestock on the market streets, I saw people forced to flee their homes because their homes had been burnt to the ground by Fire Nation soldiers or leveled to the ground by Earth Kingdom soldiers who'd lost there commander and turned banditry. I've raised my blade against many a thief, bandit chief, and corrupted soldier but…" he breathed and blinked slowly, "No matter what I did, no matter how many wrongs I righted…it just wasn't enough. The smiles of thanks, and cheers of praise quickly faded in the ever tightening grip of suffering born in the wake of war and chaos. In the end, I saw more sorrow than I did happiness everywhere I walked."

He looked at the sky. "I was well aware of my own strength and power, of my skills with sword and flame. Yet no matter how powerful I was, I could only ease the people's suffering for but a short while." He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Jet listened to Kai-lin's tale and felt he could somewhat relate to him. Back in the Huo forest, where he first met the avatar and his friends, he led a large group of other orphaned children. They shared two things in common above everything else: one was that they were all orphaned by the war with the Fire Nation, the other was their sheer hatred for it. They all hated the Fire Nation and Jet often told them they'd someday free the valley that their forest home surrounded. He wanted to fulfill that promise more than anything, he wanted to make the Fire Nation pay for what they'd done to him and everyone else more than anything. In the end that desire and hatred blinded him and ruled him like a puppet.

He gripped his fist and softly hit the truck of the tree when he thought about what he'd tried to do with little regard to the lives of the innocent people who live in the valley.

But he wondered, he looked up Kai-lin, this young man did not seem like the type of person to be ruled by anger nor hatred, but surely he must have been frustrated with everything he was doing having little effect and getting almost no where. He wondered, just want did Kai-lin do solve his own problem…

Kai-lin continued to speak, "I slowly came to realize that in a world of chaos and suffering, while a kind act can have great effects on one's life, those effects do not last long. I wanted to make the effects last longer, to give people hope for a peaceful future without war, without suffering or exploitation, but…I lacked the power to do so." He opened his eyes half way, "Then I realized something, the key to creating long lasting changes, the key to give people hope stronger than any they'd had before was 'Power,' I needed power to help the people, beyond what had already done and I knew just how to get it."

"How?" Jet asked.

"It took me much time and self debating to figure things out. I knew that joining up with either the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation would be a start, but the question was which side should I take. Both had similar flews born from corruption and the chaos of war. I needed to decide which one to make my dream for the people a reality. Through which one could I succeed in my goals? I looked at both sides carefully and looked for the differences.

In the Earth Kingdom I saw greed in the nobility, as it aided and did nothing to stop the slave trade and even partook in supporting it. I saw soldiers who deserted their posts and rather than return home would sometimes go about attacking and hurting the innocent for their own selfish gain." He looked to his left, and over the wall at the city. "In the end what I saw was a disunified kingdom dying slowly over time, its armies unorganized, some of its men turning to banditry, and its benders using their power for their own selfish gain. I saw a land of chaos and near disorder. Mind you there was some good. I met and worked with a few good commanders advising them about what routes would be fastest to take and how to better transport supplies across the land, though I myself did not take part in their battles I watched them and could see their determination when fighting, though sometimes it was more of desperation than anything else. The last remaining armies of the Earth Kingdom, though strong willed and determined, lacked unity and fought only to defend their individual provinces. With the right leader, they could stand a chance and perhaps even win. A few key victories could inspire the people and bring new men to their ranks. Siding with Earth Kingdom seemed like a good idea.

However, I then looked at the Fire Nation and there I saw disciplined soldiers, efficient and brave. Their wills near unwavering, they seemed fearless. However, that was only on the surface. As I got close to a few soldiers I started to see what many could not. I saw fear, fear not of their enemies but of their own commanders. The Fire Nation's military ways of disciplining were harsh, and without compassion or mercy. Many of their commanders were ambitious, and power hungry. They exploited the people and ruled them through fear just as they ruled their soldiers through fear. Soldiers who deserted who hunted down and executed as traitors. They were drilled, beaten and disciplined to follow orders no matter what they were. Even if following them impeded on their own moral conscious. Many of them were not bad men at heart at all. Under the guise of a mercenary I spent time with some of them and got to know them. They more than just soldier: they were farmers, carpenters, engineers, fathers, sons, brothers. Some of them were only in the military because the they needed the money for their families. Some of them didn't even want to fight because of what they were often forced to, but the punishments for desertion was harsh and it was fear and the desire to stay alive that kept them from leaving."

Jet was silent, he didn't know what to say. He'd always thought Fire Nation soldiers were cold hearted tyrants. He never expected the circumstances under which the fought to be so harsh. It took him by complete surprise, and though he didn't want to believe it, the tone in Kai-lin's voice was honest and held a trail of truth he could not deny. Though he felt there was more to the young man's tale he chose not pry."

Kai-lin then slowly gripped the ruby red tear-shaped flame emblem hanging around his neck and looked at it, "The soldiers of the Fire Nation, they were strong, they were disciplined, but their determination was centered more around their own survival, and motivation for fighting was fear. Originally they had been told that they were fighting to share the Fire Nation's prosperity with the rest of the world, but when they came to the continent they learned and saw the truth. They saw that the people feared and hated them. To make things worse they were cut off from their families. They could only send money home, nothing more. No letters, no gifts, nothing. Some of them hadn't been home for five years. They were not seen as men, they were seen as pawns, tools to be used until they get dull or broke, and they were disposed off."

He blinked slowly and looked at the moon. "I knew then what I had to do," he said calmly yet emotionally. "Though the Earth Kingdom forces needed a leader to guide and unify them, the Fire Nation forces needed a leader who would care for them and treat them not as pawns, but as human beings with the right to chose their own destinies." He smiled lightly and kindly, his eyes half open. "I knew the Earth Kingdom needed help from someone of my skills and siding with them probably would have been easier in terms of earning the people's trust and support, but…" he blinked slowly. "The Fire Nation's soldiers and the people under their rule outside of the homelands, needed me more." He looked down at Jet with a small smile. "I sided with the Fire Nation, not because they were stronger, but because I felt I was needed there more."

"So you mean your…" Jet started.

Kai-lin nodded. "That's right. I am the Grand General of the Fire Nation's military, but mind you I am not like Ozai, nor am I like the ones who ruthlessly destroyed your village when you were a child."

"How…how do you?"

"Your friends told me. They told me of your hatred for the Fire Nation is great and that you'd do anything to make them pay for all the crimes they've committed against you and so many people." Kai-lin said. "But I hope my tale has helped ease some of that hatred." He jumped down from the trees and stood before Jet bearing a serious expression.

"Jet, I heard of you, long before I met Smellerbee and Longshot. The sixteen year old bandit chief that destroyed a dam and an entire village in the process. Mind you I didn't know it was you until I spoke with Longshot and Smallerbee. Had the people been destroyed along with the village. I'd of had you thrown in the dungeons despite your conditions and I assure that none of the Moon Priestesses would have tended to you." His face softened, "However, I can understand your hatred and why you did what you did, though still mind that what you tried to do was wrong. It is alright to want to save people from being oppressed, but it is not alright when you hurt the people you're trying to protect. But I will not lecture you on this, because I feel that deep down you know all of this. You know what you have to protect people to lend a helping hand to others. You know what really needs be done. The only question that now reminds is," he blinked slowly. "Can you see the wrongness of your actions? Can you see what led you to do such a horrible thing? Can you see what led you to your near dying state and how it all could have been avoided?"

Jet was silent. He frowned and turned away from Kai-lin and gripped his fists. He hated the Fire Nation, even worse he hated hearing Kai-lin speak the way he did. He didn't want to believe that there was a kind hearted Fire Nationer in the world, nor did he want to believe that his beliefs about the Fire Nation were wrong. However, he closed his eyes, after everything he'd been through, after everything that had happen to him as a result of his hatred; he would have to be a fool to allow it to blind him now. He thought about what he had tried to do the people in the Huo Valley. He thought about the crimes he committed against people just because they were from the Fire Nation. He Thought about how he ended up in the hands of the Dai Li and how that nearly led him into the hands death.

He blinked slowly. "I hate the Fire Nation, they destroyed my family, my home and everything I cared for as a boy. I can never forgive them for what they've done to me and everyone else," he said hatefully and angrily, "but…" he loosened his fists to open palms, "all my hatred has given me is misery and pain. It's led me to do things that I regret, and clinging to it now won't help me." He turned and faced Kai-lin. "You saved my life, and even if you are with the Fire Nation, I just can't bring myself to hate you, but I also don't want to be indebted to you."

Kai-lin chuckled a little, "So I figured," Kai-lin replied. "So if that is how you feel then pay me back."

"How?" Jet asked.

"You hold much promise Jet. I have heard much about your raids on Fire Nation camps and I have to way I'm impressed. It takes much skill in both fighting and leadership to pull such excellent strikes against trained soldiers."

"What are you trying to say?" Jet asked curiously.

"I'm saying I want your help," Kai-lin said. "I want you to help in my goal to bring peace to world and slowly undermine Ozai's tyranny unstill we have a chance to overthrow him completely."

"I don't know…how do I know I won't be betrayed?" Jet asked.

"I saved your life Jet, and you make a more valuable ally than an enemy. I'll grant you an officer's rank and pay as well a room here in the palace."

"What about Smallerbee and Longshot?" Jet asked. "Are you going to hurt them if I say no?"

"No," Kai-lin replied shaking his head. "I give you my word, for whatever its worth to you, that they will be safe. No harm will come to them. Even if you refuse I will continue to house them as long as they desire to stay," Kai-lin said kindly.

Jet just stared at Kai-lin confusingly. "Well aren't you Mr. Nice-guy. Normally I don't like taking orders from other people, but…" he creaked half a smile. "In your case, I'll make an exception."


	28. Chapter XXVII: Settling Hearts

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXVII: Settling Hearts

Mid morn, and Kai-lin and Azula prepare to open the doors of the palace to the public for the weekly open court. The two sat in two thrones on a platform that had three stair cases leading up to it, and a Dai Li agent next to each case, each one bearing the mark of dragon their shoulder signifying their loyalty to Kai-lin. Also with them were Sun Su and Iroh ready to advise and assist in whatever way possible. Sun Su stood to Kai-lin's right with Iroh standing the left of Azula. A week had passed since the first open court, that went rather smoothly despite the constant irruption of stuck nobles who believed their cases were more important than those of the common class, but such attitudes only succeeded in angering both Kai-lin and Azula and lost many nobles their chances to have their voices heard. However, amongst all the requests, complaints, and ideas that they heard there was one request that caught their interest slightly above all others, and it was for that reason that Prince Zuko and Mai were summoned to the throne-room before the open court began.

The two entered the throne-room very serious and didn't each other even the slightest glance, as they approached the platform. Respectfully, and traditionally they got one their knees and bowed to the floor.

"Captain Zuko, and Lady Mai, reporting requested," Zuko said in a serious tone.

"Thank you both coming, but please stand there is no need for such formality between friends. Beside you yourself are royalty brother. There is no need for you to bow, even if you do agreed to follow Kai-lin's." Azula said kindly.

"Indeed, please raise both of you," Kai-lin in agreement. Mai and Zuko got up and stood straight. "I thank you both for coming so hastily. This urgent matter must be addressed as soon possible and with so much going on we are short handed on able bodies."

"So what is it you need us for," Mai asked in a depressed tone that hid a sign of eagerness in her voice.

"We have an urgent mission for two of you," Azula replied.

"What is it?" Zuko asked eagerly. Though he enjoyed his work as a guard captain he secretly yarned for something a bit more exciting than stopping pickpockets and streets thugs. Mai was in the same boat, besides sitting in her room and helping with remedial paper like some minister she'd wanted something more exciting to do. Both of them listened eagerly.

"On the city's plains' lies a small estate that was confiscated from a local noble during the lockdown because of his involvement with the slave trade. During the past week we have had people vital to the Fire Nation's future placed within that estate for their safety," Kai-lin explained

"The people inside have bad memories of soldiers be they Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom and because of that we have had the Yu Yan keeping an on them. However, recently the Yu Yan have reported that someone has infiltrated the group and we fear they may be planning harm the people," Azula explained.

"We would have the Yu Yan act to deal with him but we fear that if the people see the Yu Yan's abilities it may cause a panic and play in the infiltrators favor," Kai-lin said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Mai asked.

"We want the two you of go the estate undercover and help the Yu Yan remove the infiltrator," Azula said. "You'll disguise yourselves as civilians and join the group."

"How are we going to find the infiltrator, and what do we do with him once we find him?" Zuko asked.

"The Yu Yan will try their best to point him out you without revealing themselves to the people, and once you find him wait for an opportunity to act and get him outside the house. Once he's out of the people's sight the Yu Yan can take it from their," Kai-lin replied.

"What will they do to him?" Mai asked.

"That is not something you need to concern yourself with," Azula replied in a serious tone that said don't ask anymore questions. "You both set out immediately, there's a change of clothes waiting for both of you in your rooms. As soon as you've changed a carriage awaits for you outside to take you to the inner wall's gate. You'll have to walk from there. The estate is small, but not difficult to find its just south of the Terra Wall Zoo."

"Lieutenant Jet will cover for Zuko in the lower ring, so you needn't worry about your shift. We're counting on both of you to succeed. Good luck. You're dismissed," Kai-lin said with a wave of his hand.

Mai and Zuko put their right fists into their left hands and bowed respectfully. Kai-lin and Azula watched as they left and the moment they were out of the room the engaged couple smiled.

"Well that was easy," Kai-lin said.

"I told you it would be. Their so eager for something better to do they didn't even bother to ask questions about the mission," Azula replied.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that all that stuff you said was a lie?" Iroh said in surprise.

"Well…not all of it," Kai-lin replied. "The people in that estate are, depending on how you look at it, vital to the future of the Fire Nation, since they and others like them are the future of the Fire Nation."

"Besides we gave them a chance to see through it," Azula said.

"But why trick them at all?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Because they'd never have agreed to on their own," Kai-lin said.

"They should both be fine. Zuko I'm a little worried about, but Mai should be more than capable of handing the problems they're about to face," Azula replied.

"Just where did you send them?" Iroh said.

"To a place that'll open them up a little more and hopefully give them a chance to talk things out," Azula said. "Those two have been practically avoiding one another ever since Mai learned about Zuko's little date with Jin. This will hopefully give them a chance to talk."

"I see…" Iroh said. He thought for awhile. "The estate south of zoo," he smiled. "Now I remember, isn't that place you guys chose to be a…"

Kai-lin nodded. "Yes, the first of others to come. According to Azula, Mai will be perfect for this task. Though I am worried about Zuko, his fighting skills aren't going to do him any good there."

"I don't know, I think his putting on a few demonstrations might be really entertaining for them, and great learning experience," Azula said.

"Forgive me my lord, but shouldn't we begin now," Sun Su said in an emotionless, but highly loyal voice.

"Yes we should, thank Sun Su," Kai-lin answered. "He turned to a Dai Li agent, "Dai Li, Send in the first petitioner."

As Kai-lin and Azula began the open court, Mai and Zuko both changed into common clothes. Zuko wore a green robe that went to just above his ankles and just barely revealed is brown pants and simple brown shoes, a brown sash around his waist, and his semi-long black hair was in a small ponytail that reached to his neck. Mai wore a dark green maiden's robe, loaned to her by Jin; heeless green slippers, and small bag to her side where she carried various other small throwing weapons. Before she left for the carriage to meet with Zuko. Jin, worked on her hair in Azula's room and as she did she spoke the usually silent Mai.

"Hey…Mai…" Jin said calmly as she combed Mai's hair that she had let down. "Are…you still mad at his majesty Zuko?"

"Why do you ask?" Mai replied in void tone.

"Well…it's just that…well the two of you well…what happened between the Prince and me only happened once."

"You kissed him," Mai replied coldly and somewhat irritated.

"Yeah I did, I gave a little pack, but he stopped short of returning it and when I asked him what was wrong he just said it was complicated and then left. I hadn't spoken to him since." Mai didn't respond. "you do, and which case you shouldn't let that one little date I had with him interfere with you two having something wonderful." She set the comb down and picked up a brush.

"What about you?" Mai asked. "You like him to?"

"Yeah, your right I do, but I don't want to come between you two," Jin said kindly. "In fact, don't tell him I told you this but I've seen him go to your room at night, stop short of knocking, stand there a little while, sigh and then leave. I think the prince really cares about you. So I don't want to get in the way."

"Jin…"

Jin made a few more strokes with the brush then set it aside, "There, all straightened out."

Mai looked at herself in the mirror, "Not bad…" she replied in her usual depressed tone.

Jin just sighed and gave a half a smile, "Somehow I get the feeling that's best I'm going to get," she shook her head, and sighed again. "Oh well, I'll deal with it. You'd better get going he's waiting for you."

Mai nodded in silence and then left the room. She went to the front of the palace where at the bottom of the stairs waited a carriage along with Zuko. As Mai descended down the stairs Zuko locked his eyes and on her and never took them off. He swallowed as she neared. This was going to be the first time they'd been alone together since day of Azula and Kai-lin's Agni Kai.

"Hey…" he greeted friendly yet nervously.

"Hey…" she replied diverting her eyes to the side a bit.

The stood in silent for while.

"You…look nice," Zuko replied slowly.

"…Thank you," she replied. They were silent a bit more, "So...shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh yeah."

He opened the carriage door and Mai climbed inside with him right behind her. As soon both his passengers were in the carriage the driver snapped the rains and drove off.

The ride was a silent one; and as they drove through the streets towards their destination, Zuko's mind trailed back to a conversation he had with Jet…

He was on his way out to the carriage when Jet stopped him in the hall. The former young bandit chief looked strange in a Fire Nation officer's uniform and his hair was combed back and tied into a small ponytail in the back of his head, he held a long piece of wheat in his mouth, and the sly, cool expression he bore made look a lazy slack off.

"Jet, what are you still doing here, you're supposed to be filling in for me in the lower ring," Zuko said to him.

"Relax, I'll be there; I just wanted to have a quick talk with you about Mai?" Jet replied.

"What about Mai?"

"You do realize she likes you right?" Jet asked.

"Well..." the Prince replied uncertainly.

"Hah, I thought so," Jet said. "Listen, I may have only been here a week, but I've seen the way she looks at you and at the officer's banquet the other day, I also saw how you were holding back your anger when you saw some of the other guys flirting with her. A clear sign that you have a thing for her."

"So what if I do?" Zuko replied.

"You have to make a move, and this mission's the perfect opportunity for you to make one," Jet replied.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Hey, you both helped save my life. This is just way of the ways I'm repaying the debt," Jet replied, "and it's my way of saying sorry for trying to reveal you and uncle. I should of thought things through more clearly, or least confronted you two on it privately after what you helped us do on the refugee ship." He got up from the wall and friendly put his arm around the prince's neck, "Look during this mission you and Mai will tons a chances to be alone. You should take this opportunity to find an opening to make move."

"But she hardly talks to me, and after she found what happened between Jin and me…"

"Forget about that," Jet replied. "If you like her you need to make a move and let her now. Now here's some tips I found useful during my bandit days…"

"Zuko…Zuko wake up…ZUKO!" Mai said in sharp loud tone.

"Huh…what…" Zuko said snapping out of his trail of thought. He turned to Mai. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"We're at the gate. We have to walk from here remember."

Zuko looked out the window at his side and found that they were on the plains outside of the inner wall's gate. The Driver respectfully opened the door and Zuko climbed out. He then offered his hand to Mai to help her, and she surprisingly accepted it. Though he felt her acceptance was more through force of habit than actually wanting to take it.

After receiving some directions from the driver, the two of them headed for the estate. They walked down the dusty dirt paths of the plains, pass the terra walled zoo where the voices of excited and happy children echoed, and south towards a small estate with a large stone wall surrounding it.

"That must be the estate up ahead," Zuko said.

"Looks a bit small for an place used by someone of the nobility," Mai pointed out.

"It was probably a vacation home," Zuko said. "The noble who owned must have lived outside of Ba Sing Se."

"What do you think happened to him?" Mai asked.

"He likely ended up like all the other nobles who got caught owning slaves. Everything he owned was confiscated, and he himself was imprisoned. As for his family, if he had one, they were likely given enough of the money to survive for the year and given a home somewhere in the lower ring or outside the city."

"Ouch, pretty harsh don't you think?" Mai asked.

"The law's the law, slavery's outlawed now. If the noble wanted to keep his property he shouldn't tried to go against the law."

"I see now why most nobles don't like Kai-lin," Mai said.

They reached the iron gate of the estate and found it unlocked and passed on through and Zuko closed it behind them. As they walked up the red cobble stone path they looked around at the grounds. Their was lush grass all around, a with large tree, next two a small man-made pond, in the center of the yard that had a swing hanging from one of the branches. When they reached the double doors of the small mansion they knocked.

They waited patiently as the door was slowly opened by a woman who looked to be in her early fifties, wore a green robe, with a dark green sash tied around her waist. Her gray lined brown hair was in a bun, he face bore winkles born of age, and her eyes were brown.

"Hello," she said peering out the door.

"Hi my name's Lee and this is—" Zuko replied.

"Rai…"

"Yeah…and we're…"

"Are from the palace?" the old woman asked.

Mai and Zuko looked at each with surprise.

"Yes we are, but how did you?"

"Oh thank goodness, please come," the woman said in tone of relief, allowing them enter.

Mai and Zuko stepped in the house and entered a small entryway decorated plainly with a large tapestry bearing the symbol of the Fire Nation.

"Please fellow me," the old woman said. Mai and Zuko still confused followed the woman through the halls of the small mansion. As they walked they heard the playful laughter of children echoed faintly through the hall and got louder as they drew closer and closer to room in the middle of the right side of a hall where they stopped.

"Here we are," the old woman said. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Dei Chan, caretaker for Ba Sing Se's first orphanage."

"Excuse me…did you just say orphanage?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Yes that's right," Dei Chan said. "This orphanage is home to twenty war orphans. It is the first of a system of orphanages his lordship and the princess plan on creating throughout the city, given the large number of children without homes. However, there too many children and for to little help, which is way I petitioned his lordship last week for some temporary assistance. He promised to send two people to assist and protect the children while I go meet some of the candidates the Dai Li have recommended as permanent assistants and I'm grateful for your timely arrival." She blinked slowly and then let out a sigh of relief. "Now, the children here measure between of the ages of four to six. You'll find the kitchen right the down the hall and to left. If you need further direction, there's a map in the children's play room right behind me, the bathroom, and the children's bedroom. They eat their midday meals at noon, and have dinner just after dusk. You needn't worry about dinner as I'll be back by then. I've already made up their lunch. It's Musu Chicken; everything you need is being kept warm in the oven, and after lunch they take their naps."

"Uh…" Zuko tried to speak.

"Oh dear, there I go just chatting my mouth off. I really don't have time to waste. I'll introduce you to the children now. If you will fellow me."

Zuko and Mai looked at each other stunned silent at what was happening.

Dei Chan turned and sled the door and a wave of playful laughter flew out of the room as Mai and Zuko followed her to find twenty children laughing and playing with various toys in a large room, with a large paper window in the back against the right wall was a rectangular table with large clay bowl, a cloth and flask. Above the table were a couple of selves, one above the other, both holding ten cups each. Near the window was a large wooden toy box, and just to the right of the door was a book self filled with scrolls.

"Children, children," Dei Chan said clapping her hands twice. The children slowly stopped playing as she called to them. When they were all quiet and listening she spoke. "I'd like all to meet our guests, this is Mr. Lee and Ms. Rai and their going to be looking after you while I take care of some business." The children, half of them boys and half of them girls looked at Mai and Zuko confusingly, and didn't know what to make of the two. Some of the younger ones found Zuko to be an imposing figure with his scar, and were somewhat frightened of him.

Dei Chan continued. "Now, I want to be on your best behavior for Mr. Lee and Ms. Rai. I'll be back by sunset and there will be a nice reward for all those who are good, alright." The children were silent and looked at the two strangers with interest and nervousness. "Alright then, carry on with your play time, and if you need anything just ask Mr. Lee and Ms. Rai for help."

The children didn't say anything they just went back to their playing, though more quietly than they were before.

Dei Chan then turned back to Mai and Zuko, "Well, I'd best be on my way, I'll leave them in your capable hands, and you needn't worry, they are all rather well behaved, but if they do cause you trouble don't be afraid to punish them, but I ask that you try to avoid physical punishment if at possible. Well if you'll excuse me."

She then left and Mai and Zuko watched her go and then stared dumbfoundedly into the room at the children as they went about their playing. They then thought back on everything Kai-lin and Azula told them and then frowned…

"Zuko…" Mai said.

"I know…" Zuko replied.

"We've been tricked!" they both said at the same time.

"I can't believe they did this to us? They'd made it sound like it was so important," Mai said embarrassed and angry.

"Got past the Yu Yan…I should I have seen it when they said got past the Yu Yan! A small bug couldn't get past the Yu Yan," Zuko said angrily.

"So now what do we do?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. Now that were here we can't just leave, but I really don't know anything about taking care of kids," Zuko said.

"You're kidding right? You mean all that traveling during you time in exile and you never learned how to babysit."

"I was short of too busy trying to avoid getting caught by anyone who who'd try and turn me over to sister, who back then was crazy and so cold hearted she made icebergs look like steaming hot springs," Zuko replied in slight anger. "But what about you, having younger brother you must have to have picked something up."

"Well…" Mai replied nervously blushing slightly when a suddenly a little girl came up to then pulled on her robe.

"Ex…excuses me…" she said in an innocent soft voice.

Mai and Zuko looked at the girl and then at each other. They were quiet for awhile, when the girl pulled Mai's robe again.

After another short moment of silence, Zuko finally answered.

"Hey…what can we do for you," Zuko said in a natural kind and gentle response.

The little girl in green dress that flowed straight down, and her finger to her mouth didn't say a thing and then just pointed to the flask of water on the table.

Zuko looked at the table confusingly and then back at the girl, "So…what is it your asking?" Zuko replied.

The little girl said nothing, she looked down at the floor her bear feet turned inwards, and a hand behind her back as she tried to speak to the stranger, "Wa…"

"Yes…" Zuko said softly, but confusingly.

"I…" the girl said.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"She's thirsty," Mai said suddenly.

"She is?"

"Is it obvious?" Mai replied. "She pointed at the water flask. So she wants something to drink."

"Really…" Zuko said. He looked at the girl, "Is that it, you want some water?"

The little girl said nothing; she just looked at the ground shyly and nodded.

"Oh…" Zuko said a bit embarrassed.

Mai sighed, "You really don't have a clue do you?"

"Hey during my exile dealing with children wasn't a requirement for survival."

Mai sighed, "Whatever." She turned to the girl, "Come on I'll get you some water."

The little girl smiled and followed Mai over to the table. Where the bored girl pulled down one of the small cups, picked up the flask and poured some water into it.

"Here you go—huh!" Mai said as she turned around to find all the children in the room surrounding her with pleading eyes. Mai sighed and then turned to Zuko with a fearful frown, "Zu…I mean Lee, if you tell anyone about what you're about to see I'll make you regret it!"

Zuko just smiled nervously and then went wide eyed with surprise as Mai's depressed and cold expression vanished and she took on a kind gentle smile and said, "Alright, I want everyone in a line from biggest to smallest." Zuko watched with disbelief, as Mai got the children organized into a straight line and one by one gave them each a cup of water.

But that wasn't the end of it. With Zuko acting as a assistant when needed, Mai tended to the children as if she herself was a mother, she handled all problems that arose in the room, scolding children for their bad behavior and punishing them accordingly. She was kind to them and even read them a story when one of them asked. Though signs of her usual bored look flashed every now them, whenever she was tending to one of the children it faded instantly. Zuko watched and smiled as he saw her work and often found himself just gazing at her unconsciously, until one of the children or Mai's call for help snapped him out of his gaze.

Throughout the day the children were as Dei Chan had promised well behaved and obedient. That is of course until after they had their lunch and nap time came; at which point they all took off and ran through the halls trying hide and avoid their caretakers. Mai and Zuko chased the children through house rounding them up and putting them to bed. When they finished the task and all the child were sound asleep, Zuko kept an eye on them while Mai, much to Zuko's surprise, cleaned up the play room and the plates and things from the children's lunch, which was something that really surprised Zuko. The prince himself kept an on the children.

When Mai was down she joined him in the children's large bedroom that had two single-person beds along each wall, and large window with a seat built into it in the back. As the dusk sky settled in, the two of them looked out over the city.

"Today's been pretty surprising hasn't it?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Mai agreed with a smile.

He turned and looked at the sleeping children. "I never would have guessed you'd be so good with kids." He looked at her. "I mean the way you always act it's—"

"Out of character for me?" Mai asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Zuko answered. "But you know, it was nice seeing you like that. It was a part of you I never knew existed. A part of you that didn't seem to mind expressing herself, and I…" he blushed lightly, "I really like…see it."

"You…did," Mai said surprised looking at him.

"Yeah…" he replied kindly. "In fact I wouldn't mind seeing more of it every now and then. Why is it that you hide that part of you?"

The usually depressed girl was hesitant to answer. Her face took on her usual depressed appearance, but this time it held a the weight of sorrow. "You really want to know?" Mai asked.

"Yes, if you'll tell me."

Mai was hesitant for awhile then spoke as she held her knees. "Growing up as child I didn't have the same problems as you and Azula. I wasn't ignored or abusively trained; I was a quiet little girl who got whatever she wanted…as long I behaved. My mother didn't let me do anything she didn't approve of. She always told me to be quiet around her and father's friends. I didn't speak unless I was spoken to, I had to stay still, I couldn't do anything. I was always told that I had to stay of trouble for the sake of my father's political career. So that's what I did, I did anything I could to stay out trouble. Though most of the time I just sat still and did nothing. The only time I was ever able to express myself was the time I spent at the academy. Those days…"she took a smile as she remembered, "those wonderful days with Azula and Ty Lee. Those days are the most cherished memories I have of my childhood up until…" her smile faded, "Azula left…and after she left my parents pulled me out as well. Ty Lee was the only one of us to finish the academy and shortly after that she ran away."

She breathed and blinked slowly. "After I returned home from the academy my life went back to what is was before. Where I was quiet, and stayed still and didn't speak unless spoken to. I practiced my knife throwing alone in my room. My fighting style was one of the few things that kept me from being what my mother wanted me to be. A preprogrammed little doll who would do whatever was asked of her at anytime." She held her lags tighter, "My feelings on things meant very little to her. Infect a few days before I left my parents had already started discussing who was going to marry." She closed her eyes halfway. "If Azula hadn't shown up to recruit me for her mission when she did I'd probably have been…" she closed her eyes, and her tone carried a sadness in it that Zuko had never heard from her before.

"Mai…" he said softly and kindly.

The depressed girl held her knees as she continued, "My life at home was lonely, lonelier than I ever felt before. I started helping the servants take care of my baby brother, but of course I had them keep it a secret from my mother. I helped take care of him whenever mother was busy entertaining guests and didn't want her children around. I didn't to try and erode my loneliness. I also envied him." She close her eyes, "I know it sounds stupid but I did. I envied my little brother. I envied him because he was going to have choice, if not more so of one than I had. He'd be able to chose for himself the future he would walk while I…I would be forced follow whatever path my parents had laid out for me. Whatever lonely, freedomless future they'd planned, that was going to my life." She went silent and hugged her knees more.

Zuko was silent. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Mai, never before had he'd seen her so sad. She was beyond her usual emotionless and bored appearance. She's always looked so strong before. He never knew that she held so many feelings so deep inside. He thought for while. However, after knowing her for so long he just couldn't believe that she'd be the type to let someone else decide her life for her. He just couldn't believe that.

He blinked slowly and then turned and looked at her, "You know, somehow, I doubt what you say."

"What…" Mai replied rising her head up and looking at him as she released her knees.

"Over the years we've known each other, a lot has happened to both of us. When we met for the first time in years after Azula's takeover of the city we were both much different people than we were as children, and one of the things I noticed in you was that you were independent. If there was something you didn't want to do you wouldn't do it no matter what anyone said. Ty Lee even told me about the time on the drill when Azula ordered you to go after the Avatar's friends, you said, 'She can throw all the lighting she wants at me. There's no way I'm going into the uwk,'" Mai smiled at she remembered. "You're a strong person Mai, and I really don't think anyone could make you do something you don't want to do."

"But my mother," Mai started.

"What about your mother? She's all the way over in New Ozai and you're here serving the Princess, who just happens to be one of your best friends. You're one of the most skilled fighters in the Fire Nation, and…" he breathed slowly and smiled lightly with a blush as he took her hands, "Someone very special to the Prince."

"Zuko…" Mai said surprisingly.

"Mai you're…" he blinked slowly, "you're very important to me and if there's anything I could ever do for you, it would be to make sure you never feel lonely again. To give you the chance to make up your own mind about what kind of life you'll live and to make sure that decision is yours and yours alone."

"Zuko…" she smiled lovingly.

"Mai I know we haven't…we haven't really talked since the lock down ended and you found out what happened with Jin and me, but I want to know that I while I did enjoy that one date I have with her, I didn't and still don't feel anything for her, and I—" He was suddenly cut off by Mai's finger to his lips, and he looked at her as she pulled it away, "Mai…"

The usually bored looking girl shook her head, "I don't care about Jin. I stopped caring about her a long time ago, but what I did care about was how you felt about me. I feared you didn't have feelings for me and if that was the case then I didn't want to think about you. I just wanted to block you from my mind, but no matter what I did I just couldn't do it. For whatever reason I just couldn't do it." She looked in his eyes. "I cared too much about you to try and forget, and now that I know how you feel I don't need to forget anymore."

"Mai…"

"Zuko I know this kind of thing isn't like me, but I…" she went silent as she felt his hand on the side of her face.

He smiled at her and shook his head, and she smiled back they drew closer and closer their lips met. They held the kiss for but a moment before pulling away. She rested her head on his chest and he held gently as the sunset over the city of Ba Sing Se, guiding in what would look like to be a peaceful night, but neither one of them noticed silent figure in red watching from the tree as they place a strange paper charm onto the truck and the tree's bark slowly dried up…


	29. Chapter XXVIII: Night of Fire

7

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXVIII: Night of Fire

Night and after having dinner together, Kai-lin and Azula sit quietly in a small study with a lit fireplace that had two cushioned arm chairs before it and a desk against the west wall where Kai-lin sat with partially freshly used scroll before him and a small cup of ink above and a quill in his hand, while Azula sat quietly looking one another scroll before the fireplace.

The Princess starred at her scroll in serious thought, "Hum…" she rolled the scroll up and then set it down on a table next her chair, and picked another and looked at it "No this one's no good either." The scroll held the description and drawing of a formal dress robe. She sighed as she rolled it up and then picked up the last of five she wanted to examine. She looked it over and then let out another sigh and shook her head. "Not this either." She rolled it up and set it down on the table. "In the past I probably would have chosen one these, but now they just seem, I don't know, too extravagant." She sighed and then looked back at Kai-lin who was hard at work writing.

She looked at him with curiosity. She got up and walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. The room it self was being lit only the fireplace and the area in which Kai-lin was sitting wasn't that well lighted for most people to write anything, but Kai-lin, who's pupils were glowing a fiery light, didn't seemed bothered and wrote as if he were in daylight.

The princess peered over his shoulder trying her best not disturbed him as she slowly read some of what he was writing.

"…a nation's people…are…are the pillars on which it stands…and without those pillars the nation… can…cannot exist. Therefore for sake of both the nation and the people we must—" Just then Kai-lin rolled up the scroll. "Hey!" She tried to grab it, but Kai-lin playfully pulled it out her reach. "Come on let me read the rest."

"Not until it's finished," Kai-lin replied with a light smile. He looked back at her, "but when it is you'll be the first person to read it. I promise."

Azula frowned and crossed her arms. She didn't really want to wait, but she also knew better than to try wrestle with Kai-lin. Then again she was always up for a challenge…

She smiled and then turned her back to him, "Alright…" she started to walk back in her chair then… "GOT IT!" she cried as she instantly turned around, reached over his shoulder and grabbed the scroll.

"Oh no you don't," Kai-lin maintaining a strong grip the scroll as he tried the pull it out of her hand, but she also had a strong grip on it, so strong that he pulled harder she fell over his shoulder and right into his lap. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to keep falling backwards and Kai-lin quickly put his hand behind her back to support her.

All was quiet in the room at that moment. The two were silent as Azula lay in Kai-lin's lap her hands locked behind his neck to keep herself from falling and Kai-lin supported her back. Their eyes were locked on each other's, their faces blushing red.

"Ah…hah hah…well this is..." Kai-lin started.

"Awkward…" Azula finished with nervous smile. "Is it isn't it." She blinked slowly, "but you know what…" she pulled herself up and rested her head on his left shoulder with her hands on his chest. "This is the first time we've been like this."

"A…Azula…"

"Please don't…" she whispered. "Please don't…don't tell me to get up. I…I want to stay like this. If but for a few seconds. Let's stay like this."

"Azula…" he said softly. He breathed slowly and then nervously held her closer to him.

Azula eyes, closed half way with passion, "Thank you…" she said softly. Slowly she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of warmth and security.

Kai-lin looked at her and then gently held her left hand in his right, "I'm sorry…It's just that all my life most of my time has been…"

"I know," she said he tried to cuddle closer, "I know your childhood story all too well, for it is similar to mine. It just has a different outcome." She took on a sorrowful expression, "Maybe if I…if I had had someone like Lady Yi Lin too then…"

"Enough," he said firmly yet softly. "It's useless to wish for the past to different. What matters is who you are now, and what'll you do from that now," He caressed her hand gently, "and I'll help you move forward the best I can."

"Kai-lin…thank you,"

The two looked at each lovingly, but then suddenly broke apart. Azula stood quickly out of Kai-lin's lap as the door was thrown open by a one of the palace guards.

"My lord!" the guard cried distressingly.

"What is it," Kai-lin asked standing up. Azula turned around also bearing a serious look of concern.

"It's the plains, their on fire!"

"What!" Kai-lin and Azula said in surprise.

The two ran out of the room and down the hall towards a near by opened window and frowned at what they saw. The skies were red with fire and smoked clouded the stars.

"Dammit!" Kai-lin said.

"Kai-lin if that fire isn't contained—" Azula said.

"I know. Let's get down there," Kai-lin said.

"You're not going to order me to stay behind?"

"What would be the point, you'd never listen. Now let's go!"

The two went straight for the palace stables where they hopped on a couple of ostrichhorses and then immediately set out. People throughout the city heard the raising commotion and left their homes. All were filled with worry as they looked up at the fiery sky, filled smoke and ash the rained down onto like snow. Kai-lin and Azula rode through the streets towards the fire people quickly made a path for them to get through, and as he rode through the city streets Kai-lin's mind raced with ideas on how to stop the fire and how it might have started…

"Shan-yi!" he called the bodyguard who watched her lord from the shadows suddenly appeared on the back of Kai-lin's mount.

"My Lord?" the Shadow's Maiden answered.

"My instincts tell me this fire wasn't started naturally. Gather the Yu Yan and search every inch of the city for anything unusual. You know what to look for."

"Lord!" she then jumped into the side of shadowed building and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Azula asked.

"Just checking on something, I'll explain some other time. Right now let's just focus on getting to plains," Kai-lin answered.

Azula nodded in agreement and didn't give it another thought.

The two continued to ride through streets towards the plains, the fire growing larger and larger all the while. When they finally arrived on the scene they found a large group of civilians collected in the soldiers' base camp near the zoo being tended to by priestesses of the moon, and lady agents of the Dai Li, like Ju Ling. Quan was amongst them tending to those injured by the blaze alongside Lady Yi Lin. Mai and Ty Lee were also helping be tending to and comforting the orphaned children. Fifteen large steel tanks on eight wheeled platforms pulled by four Komodo Rhinos each stood a close but safe distance from the fire. The tanks had twenty feet leather coated rubber hoses attached to them and pumps poking their ends. Two men behind each tank worked the pumps while ten to fifteen more men held the hoses, Jet at the head of them, as water sprayed fiercely from the hoses and into the monstrous raging inferno. The fire was enormous and practically consumed the terra car tracks and to the peak of the city's massive walls. It starched almost across the entire plain its intense heat cause all near by to sweat. Firebenders lined its borders trying their best to prevent the fire from growing. Amongst them were Zuko, Jee and Iroh all trying their hardest to hold the inferno back as it fed off the winds.

Commanding things between a couple of the water tanks was Sun Su as he called out orders to the men spraying water.

"Keep pouring the water on, and be care not to hit the firebenders. The jet streams are more than strong enough to knock them into it."

"Sun Su!" Kai-lin called.

The loyal attendant turned around, "My Lord Sairon," he said.

Kai-lin and Azula went to him and dismounted.

"What happened?" Kai-lin asked concerningly and serious.

"According reports received, from Prince Zuko, Lt Admiral Jee, and some of the farmers, five fires for whatever reason sprang out nowhere at five different locations. The orphanage being one of them, one of our camps and three patches of unused land near the farms along the outer walls gate."

"Fires don't just spring out of no where?" Azula said. "Do you know what caused this?"

"I'm afraid not, and all firebending drills are conduct on the barren lands outside of the outer wall under his lordships orders. If I had to guess I'd say these fire's were intentional."

"Yes, I figure as much. We just had a light shower the other day, and the grass would have been moist through much of the day and into the night, but we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to figure out a way to put out this storm."

Azula looked at the steel tanks, "If we had a waterbender they could bend the water from these tanks into a strong enough wave that could dose this, but since that isn't an option for us we'll have to try something else." She looked at the Sun Su. "What about our earthbenders can they muster up enough earth to smother the fire?"

"I have supervised the training all earthbenders including the Dai Li and I'm sad to say that they all lack the needed skill to pull off such a feet. When they bend the earth, unless diluted with water, it is always hard and stale, Further more other than the Dai Li there few to no earthbenders who can create a plate of earth large enough to smother the fire," Sun Su explained.

"What about you Sun Su can you do it?" Kai-lin asked.

"I believe so but without others who share my unique talent it will take sometime for me to muster up the focus I need to in act the task."

"Get started then," Kai-lin said. "I'm going to help hold back the fire."

"I'll help to, I may still be unable to create anything bigger than a candle flare, but I still act in support in holding back," Azula said.

"Alright, but if things start getting worse you pull out when I tell you to understood."

"Yes."

"Then let's go. Sun Su get started on preparing for your part. We'll hold back the fire until then," Kai-lin said.

"Yes my lord," Sun Su replied. He then closed his eyes and went silent, while Kai-lin and Azula joined the line of firebenders.

The battle against the inferno raged on. Kai-lin's addition to the line of benders holding back the fire bolstered the soldiers morale and increased their determination to succeed. Smoke and ash filled the lags of everyone near the blaze, and the streets were full of people who were watching the skies for any sign of relief, but with each passing moment the fire only grew bigger and bigger as fed of the pre-summer winds and the larger it grew the more spread out the firebenders had to be. Some of them had caught on fire while choking on smoke and ash. Earthbenders near by would cover themselves instantly in dirt and stone and then move to assist the soldier off the scene. The water tanks had to be moved back in safer distance for the shake of the animals and the men holding the hoses. The situation looked worse and worse with every passing moment. Until Sun Su spoke…

"My lord I'm ready, please have everyone pull back to the tanks!" Sun Su cried.

"You hear him people! All units pull to the tanks," Kai-lin ordered. "Tanks shut down your water!"

The soldiers, many of them confused, did as they were ordered and pulled back, and tanks stopped spraying water just as the ground began to shake.

"Whoa…what the…what the hack's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Were putting out this fire," Kai-lin said. "Whenever your ready Sun Su."

The ground shook more and violently. Everyone struggled to keep their balance. Though Kai-lin and Sun Su had no trouble at all. The sudden quake startled many of the children back at the inner wall and Mai and Ty Lee did their best along with others to keep them calm. Slowly the fire began to pick up speed but just as it looked as if it would race over and trample its enemy's. Sun Su opened his eyes wide and wave of earth and terra suddenly shot out of the ground towered the blaze. Everyone went speechless as , like a tidal slamming down onto a coast side village, the wave rock soil tilted over the fire and collapsed over in one swift sweep. Crushing the inferno beneath it. Throughout the city and the those who watched on the plains and cheers of victory and joy roared loudly through the city.

Kai-lin turned to his most trusted aid and smiled. "Well done Sun Su. Are you alright?"

Sun Su was on a knee and breathing somewhat hard for a short while, but he quickly stabilized and regained his emotionless, stiff composer, "Just a little mental fatigued, my lord. I'll be fine after a little meditation."

"Glad to hear," Kai-lin said with a smile.

"That was incredible!" Iroh said turning to Sun Su. "I've never seen anyone bend some much earth at once. Such a wave could have taken out half an army."

"I have to agree with uncle," Azula said. "Just where did you learn to bend like that?"

"Like my lord, your highness I too have my secrets and I prefer not to divulge them," Sun Su said.

"Well any case, the fire's out," Azula said. She turned to her fiancée, "Now we just need to deal with the aftermath.

"Yes," Kai-lin he turned to face everyone. "Alright everyone let's—what the…" his faced turned frightfully serious and he turned around and looked the at the large earthy mound.

"My lord do you—" Sun Su started.

"Yeah…it's as I feared that fire really wasn't normal," Kai-lin said. "Water tanks, prepare to fire!"

Everyone stood confused at their lord's sudden order when suddenly the ground once again began to shake.

"What's going once?" Jee asked.

"Our worst fear come true," Kai-lin said with a frown.

His eyes locked themselves on the mound as the ground grew more and more violent and then suddenly an explosion erupted from the center of the mound and from it the raging fire rose anew greeting its enemies with a shower of sparks and molten rock. Kai-lin covered Azula, as the shower rained upon and ignited several of their men and destroyed twelve of the of the fifteen water tanks, spilling their precious resource onto the ground.

"Dammit!" Kai-lin said with a frowned, as he uncovered Azula but continued to hold her close.

"Kai-lin, almost all the anti-fire tanks have been destroyed!" Jet reported fearfully.

"And the heat from the fire is now so intense our men can get close enough to hold it back," Jee said.

"This isn't good…" Azula said she looked at Kai-lin. "Kai-lin at this rate the plains will."

"I know...I know," Kai-lin said.

"The wind's been blowing east so far, so there's a chance the farms near the outer wall are only lightly damaged," Iroh said.

"True, but I doubt they'll stay that way for long," Sun Su said. "This fire isn't natural. I feel strange vibrations coming from within it," Sun Su said.

"Can you pin point a more precious location?" Kai-lin asked.

"I've afraid not, but I do feel its coming from some where within the blaze."

Kai-lin looked at the fire in deep thought.

"If the source of the fire is inside it how are we going get to it?" Azula asked concerningly.

"WE won't," Kai-lin said seriously and bluntly.

"What," Zuko said turning towards Kai-lin, "What do you mean we won't?"

Kai-lin let go of Azula and looked at the fire the, the late spring winds toyed with the lose ends of robe-like-coat, and he blinked slowly. "Everyone listen," he said firmly. "As the ruler of this city, it's my responsibility to protect the people that live within it and all they hold dear." A light aura of red fire suddenly started to in circle his body. "There is a way to the stop fire, but it is only something that I alone can do. For it requires the use of something that I alone can use." He turned and faced his officers and fiancée. "I will not lie to you, nor shall I try to paint a pretty picture. What I am about to do will consequences to me in the long run, but in the short run it will frighten and worry the men. I'm counting on you my best officers and advisers to keep both them and the people calm after I go."

"Go?" Azula said confusingly. " Go where, what are you talking about—wait a minuet…you're not actually planning to go in there are you?"

"As sharp as always, princess," Kai-lin replied with a light smile, but faded quickly, and his turned frighteningly serious. "This fire isn't normal and we lack the resources needed for the alterative. This is a time for last resorts. I know you're all worried, but we've run out of options at this point. I have to this because if don't we'll lose the plains and possibly even the city."

"But your lordship…" Jee started. "If something goes wrong and you die then…"he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "No! I can't allow that, please just instruct me of what to do I will do it. You are the people's shield and wall from the exploitation of the nobility and anyone who would seek to harm them. You inspired many throughout the continent to hope again. To believe that peaceful era where they can live free of fear and oppression is possible even under Fire Nation can't afford to lose you."

"I agree it's far too risky. If we lose you everything you've done could very well fall apart, my brother will see to that," Iroh said firm and seriously. He blinked slowly and took on a wise expression. "However, I also have to agree with you." Iroh said close eyed.

"Uncle! Your not seriously going to support this idea" Zuko asked.

"Yes nephew, though I don't like it, we have no other choice," The old man said kindly. "This blaze is unnatural and if the cause of it is inside, than we have to something and quickly. Kai-lin holds knowledge of verity of skills and abilities that no one else in this world knows. If he says it's something only he can do, than he means it." Iroh looked at Kai-lin. "However, you must be careful. You are more important than you yourself often realize. No matter what, you cannot die."

"I know," the young lord replied. "Don't worry I will be back." He looked at Azula and gave her a light smile. "I promise."

Azula had gone silent. She looked away from Kai-lin with a sad expression and then turned and looked at his with a small smile. "Just be careful, it takes more than a bride to have a wedding."

"I know," Kai-lin replied. "I will back, keep the men calm until then." He then backed up a little and then turned towards the fire. His body in encased in a fiery red aura and he ran towards the fire and then jumped into the inferno!

Azula stood quiet still as gasps from the soldiers echoed all around. Her face filled worry more than ever before in herself. He hand to heart concern in her eyes she whispered, "Be careful…please be careful…"

A realm of fire surrounded the young Grand General as he looked around to see nothing but fire all around him. He covered his face with arm and closed his eyes for a moment and the opened them again with his pupils glowing a fiery light.

"Fire fire everywhere and not a flare you want around," he said to himself. "This heat is so intense. My barrier won't last long. I better hurry and put an end to this. Are won't be anything left to bury."

He continued onward quickly, the fiery realm swirling and roaring all around him.

"There it is, the heart of the fire," he said as he moved closer and closer to a single yellowish-white flare. "I just need get inside it and—whoa!" He as he jumped back and dodged a sudden fiery star at his head. He blacked flipped a couple times. "That was close I almost didn't see that," he glanced about. "Looks like I'm not alone." He stood, "Alright, whoever you are come out there's no use hiding. I can sense you as plain as day now." No one appeared. "Alright then, we'll play it your way." Suddenly lightening appeared in circling his right hand and he raised to his chest to his left shoulder. The bolts flew up his fingers and became five small balls of lightening at the tips of them and then he swung his hand down near the ground sending the five balls of lightening flying through the air. The balls flew about ten feet before exploding against five unknown barriers that encircled the young lord.

One by one five figures and completely clothed in red, with serpent symbols on their shoulders appeared. Their faces were hidden by full-head cloth masks, and their clothing was bond tightly around their joints. Their arms crossing over their faces and their knees bent a little, blades poking out of their sleeves, they looked Kai-lin with their fiery red eyes and frowned. They stood straight as five more appeared behind the young lord.

"Fire Ninjas," Kai-lin said. He smiled smartly, "and here I was thinking the Yu Yan were only the ninjas left in the world. I'm going to assume you're the one's responsible for all the trouble here." The figures stood silent. "You know people like you really make me mad. I don't know what your full objectives are, but I have an idea and I won't it allow it. I'm going to destroy emperor and you're not going to stop me." He drew his gaped sword and pulled it apart into two separate thin swords. "Now either get out of my why, or prepare to be cut down."

The fire ninjas stood their ground and took combat stances. Kai-lin just frowned and took his own stance, "Well then what are we waiting for, COME ON!"

The fire ninjas answered his call and struck at him. Kai-lin's swords ignited in flame and he countered and parried every blow they made. The sound of clashing steel mixed with raging fire as the ninjas attacked with an endless barrage of assaults. Fiery stars would fly at him, but t6he young lord would merely deflect them before they could reach him. The fight dragged on as the ten ninjas matched Kai-lin blow for blow, attacking him one after another and covering each other from his counter attacks. Slowly Kai-lin began to feel the heat touching his body increase and he frowned. His barrier was giving way. He couldn't afford to let this struggle on any longer.

The fight continued until finally spotted an opening he could exploit as one of them attempted another attack, but Kai-lin blocked it and rather than attack with his blade he quickly reached out grabbed the figure and then tossed them at one of their comrades before turning around and parrying another assault and turning around in a full circle and cutting into the guy's side. Kai-lin blade cut right through his opponent, spin and all. The figured drop to the ground in two and was incinerated instantly.

The remaining ninja quickly regrouped and then attacked Kai-lin fiercely, but with one down they weren't able to cover one another as well and one by one he parried the incoming attacks and then countered them with his own and slowly the enemy's numbers dwindled to where there was only one remaining. The two stood apart from one another as they waited for the other to move, but the ninja had no intention of waiting long he turned around and then attempted to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai-lin yelled. He quickly sheathed his blade and then moved his right in a circle once, enveloping it in lightening and the lunched it forward, firing a lightening bolt that soared through the flames and hit the ninja so fast and so hard it passed through his chest! The ninja froze for a moment and then he fell to the ground and was instantly swallowed up and devoured by the fire.

Kai-lin stood still as he caught his breath, but then suddenly went to a knee in pain as he grasped his left arm that had suddenly been encased in fire. He frowned and clutched his teeth tightly as the fire slowly faded and his arm was freed but with a serious burns and a numerous scars suddenly revealed, and the sleeve of the robe burnt away.

"AHH! Dammit that was too close," he closed his eyes and calmed himself. He felt the heat touching his body ease as he restored his barrier slowly. He then opened his eyes and looked at his badly badly burned, that now had a strange black tattoo in the form of black serpent dragon spiraled around half his forearm. "Don't get the wrong idea, if burning off the skin or just completely cutting off this arm would get rid of you I'd do it in a heart beat, but some things in life just aren't that simple." He closed his eyes again and breathed slow and then opened them again halfway. "Not that simple at all." He stood and then looked around. "I'd better hurry."

He then continued on to his original destination the yellowish-white spot. It didn't take him long to reach it and when he arrived. He breathed slowly, and looked at his left arm. "Good news, you get feed on me again." he said with a frowned. "As much as I don't won't to feed you, I don't have a choice."

He then moved and stepped into the yellowish-white spot. He gripped his fists and then went to a knee, his arms crossed over his chest his chest. He closed his eyes, and breathed and then opened them instantly glowing a light blue light and the fiery realm began to spiral around him.

Meanwhile outside of the inferno Azula and the others were trying their best to keep the men calm when the wind suddenly picked up and changed direction and fire started to shape…

"Hey what's going with the inferno?" someone asked.

Everyone turned their eyes towards the blaze and watched as it spiraled into cone shaped tornado.

"What's going?" Jet asked.

"Kai-lin…" Yi Lin said with a serious face.

Slowly the fire turned inward and began to concede, twisting and spiraling all the way. It then began to split into two separate twisters that thinned out near their peaks. More and more the fire conceded until it revealed what was at its center…

"Kai-lin!" Azula cried happily.

"What's he doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd said he's absorbing…the fire…" Iroh said in amazement.

The ends of the two spirals were touching Kai-lin's arms and growing smaller and smaller by the moment while Kai-lin himself turned redder and redder. Everyone watched with wide unbelieving eyes as the last of fire vanished into Kai-lin's arms and then Kai-lin frowned, stood and with loud cry flung his arms into the air, and fired erupted from his body into the sky like a swirling pillar. The entire city was silent as the sky was lit up like dawn with fiery light until the very last of it left Kai-lin's body and ripple of fire flew through the night sky and vanished.

An array of cheers rang throughout the city. That was heard and shared on the plains as the soldiers and civilians alike cheered loudly in rejoice crying, Sairon repeatedly. Azula looked at her fiancée and smiled with relief. Kai-lin who stood still as he caught his breath looked at the cheering crowd and smiled for but short while before his face froze in a look a pain and he took on a tired expression and collapsed to the ground…


	30. Chapter XXIX: Resolve and Dismay

4

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXIX: Resolve and Dismay

Worry and silence ruled over the former earth kingdom capital. Word of Kai-lin's feat and collapse cause spread quickly and while some were delighted with the news of his condition they were quickly silenced by sharp glares from those who weren't so narrow-minded and were grateful to Kai-lin for what he had in both stopping the fire and making their lives, especially those in the lower ring, a little easier. Silence gripped they city as gentle rain fell from sky as if the heavens themselves were a worried about the young lord.

All was quiet the palace as well and security was double what it usually was. The nobles who disliked Kai-lin had already sent assassins to try and do away with the young lord while he was valuable. Within that day alone there had already been five attempts, but the assassins never got far before they were caught by either the guards, the Dai Li or worse a Shan-yi in protective mode guarding her lord's from the shadows along side a hand picked squad of Yu Yan.

His chambers secure, they young grand general lay in his bed quiet and motionless, his breath somewhat heavy, his chest bare with his arms atop the blanket and his left arm bandaged from his hand to his shoulder; and as he lay there so quiet and still he would been surprised to know of the princess sitting at his bedside with a look worry and fear that was very unlike her…

"Please… please wake up," Azula said. "I…I can't…" just then a knock came at the door. "Whose there?" she answered with a frown. "If it's matter of state or military I already ordered for all such matters to be diverted to my uncle and Sun Su," she said seriously. She really didn't won't to be bothered.

"We're not ministers silly, it's your best in the whole world," a cheerful called.

"Ty Lee, Mai…come in," she replied.

The two friends entered the room slowly and quietly…

"Hey," Ty Lee said kindly in a gentle and friendly voice. "I thought we'd fine you here." Mai followed in after her and closed the door.

"Where else should I be while Kai-lin is like this?" Azula asked.

"Have you been here all night?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Pretty much," Azula replied with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Ty Lee asked.

"Quite well actually. I had one my headaches a when I woke earlier, but beyond that I'm fine," Azula replied.

"That's good, but that wasn't what I was asking about," Ty Lee said. "I was talking about Kai-lin's condition. How you holding up?"

"I don't you know what mean," Azula answered somewhat shyly. Looking away from her friends as they stood next her.

"You know we know you better that Azula," Mai said replied with a smart smile as sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay to be worried. I know I would be if Zuko was in Kai-lin's condition."

"Is it really that obvious?" Azula asked blushing a little.

"You've been sitting at his side since Lady Yi Lin finished treating him last night. Of course it's obvious," Mai replied with her usual dull tone.

Azula blinked slowly and smiled lightly. "I guess it is," she said light smile. "This engagement was arranged by my father but as of late." she looked at Kai-lin, "it doesn't feel that way. The way we act towards one another would make anyone think he'd proposed to me and I accept willingly." She blinked slowly. "Of all the guys I've met he's the first one not to act like I was going to something horrible to him. When we first met he talked to me without any fear whatsoever. He even sounded like he could kill me and get away with it. Which he probably could have and still could." She blinked slowly and looked at him. "Over these past several weeks since I've met him, he's just shown him self to be bastion of virtue. He's willing to put himself on the line for others even if it cost him his life. In the past I would have called him a weak fool but now…now that the blinds of hatred, jealousy and selfishness have been removed from my eyes I can see just how powerful he is and why people place so much faith in him. She stood and then walked over to an open window near the fireplace, her gown trailing all the way. The rain had eased up a bit but was still falling.

She gazed out over the city and closed her eyes. "My great grandfather's war has been raged for one hundreds years, and within those one hundred years the people have suffered through loss of homes, families and failed attempts at revenge. For one hundred years the sufferers have been looking for someone to turn to, someone they could place their hopes in. When the Avatar suddenly reappeared after so long it was believed that person had been found, but as the suffering continued that light of hope looked to be fading weaker and weaker. A light I thought I had extinguished when I took over the city." She breathed slowly baring a face arched by regret and sorrow.

"Oh Azula," Ty Lee said

The Princess continued to speak. "However, little did I know that a new, stronger, brighter light had already appeared and unlike the avatar this one was not a child. Unlike the avatar, he had brains, power," she smiled amusingly and blushed a little, "and exceptionally good looks." Mai smiled and Ty Lee giggled at their royal friend's comment. "Unlike the Avatar he knew more about how the world works he knew how to play the game in both arenas politics and military. He became the people's protection from exploitation. He was and still is a light of hope that has done nothing but shine brighter and brighter over time." She opened her eyes and smiled a kind, heart-filled smile, and turned and looked at her friends, "and no matter what I want to help him shine brighter; so bright that my father would have to be a fool to even try and deny him the throne."

"Azula…" Mai said.

"For awhile now I have been in confusion about the past. Shackled down by what I had done, but I will be shackled no more. I'm done looking at what I once was. It's time I moved forward with my life and stopped looking back and I'm going to start by doing everything I can to help Kai-lin achieve his goal of bringing about a peaceful future for the people."

Ty Lee nodded with a smile, "And we'll help," she said. The two of them went to their.

"Ty Lee…" Azula said, "Thank you, but are you sure you want to. Things are likely going to get really busy around here in the future. You won't have much time to yourself."

"So I'll adept," Ty Lee said cheerfully. "I'm your friend Azula and I want to help you in whatever way I can."

"That goes for me too," Mai said with a dull smile. "Even though it'll all probably be boring as hell, I'll do what I can to help to. It's the least I can as your friend," she blushed, "your brother's girlfriend."

"Her brother's girl…friend…" Ty Lee said slowly. Her face then lit up with girlish joy. "OH MY GOSH! So you and Zuko finally…" Mai just nodded a response. "OH WOW! So how did it go? Did he take into his arms and gently caress your hair, or did he just blurt it out randomly. Come on, come on tell us, tell us!" she bagged with a smile.

"Well—" Mai started blushing redder, but just then a light moan came from the bed.

"Kai-lin…" Azula said as rushed back to the bed. Kai-lin's body moved a little and light moan came out of him, but nothing more. Azula reached and gently held his right hand and she felt him grip it lightly. She looked her hand and then back at him and smile. Mai and Ty Lee watched and smiled at their friend and hoped everything would be alright.

The rain came to end with setting of the sun, and as the moon rose to the peak of the sky so did the sky clear up except for a few patches of clouds flouting about in random places. A full moon ruled the stars and silence ruled the city as all lay in sleep in their beds. Except for the princess Azula, who lay asleep on a futon next the bed of fiancée, along with her dearest friends Mai and Ty Lee. The two of them despite Azula insistence they return to their own rooms chose to stay with her, and in the end she was reluctantly forced to agree. Her sleep was peaceful, until the scare on her neck started to glow and the soft pain like of a nail being hammered into her head awoke her from her slumber.

She sat up with a frown and rubbed the sides of forehead.

"Ah, not again..." she said. "I thought they'd stop, but ever since yesterday they've been coming back and stronger than ever," she removed her hands and breathed slowly. "Just what the hack is the cause of all these headaches. She the turned and looked at the bed of fiancée. She stood up to check on him only to gasp at the sight of an empty bed, but she quickly calmed herself and examined the bed more closely. From the way the sheets were it didn't look like there was any forceful removal. Plus she doubted Shan-yi or any of the Yu Yan would have allowed Kai-lin to be taken, or let anyone unknown or unfamiliar enter the room.

"Which means he got up and left on his own," she said to herself, and nodded. "Yes, that sounds like something he'd do, but where would he go." She thought for a bit and then stood and carefully but silently left the room. She walked through halls to the first floor and then headed for the gardens, where she smiled as she looked passed the pillars and towards the center. Standing near the pound was Kai-lin removing the bandages on his arm.

She started to move in, but suddenly stopped and put her back to wall as another entered the gardens from the other side…

Kai-lin stood quiet and still as he finished unwrapping his left arm and then looked at it. It was completely healed; the black dragon tattoo it bore was now coiled around his entire forearm.

"So it's up to my elbow now," he said to himself to himself sadly.

"You never were one to worry about yourself to much," a familiar voice said.

Kai-lin turned around. "Lady Yi Lin."

The Master Healer stepped forward, "You again went outside the limits imposed upon you by the spirit world upon the moment of your birth, and just like last time you paid a dire price for it," she said as she walked up to him. "Sometimes, when I see how you're willing to sacrifice yourself for others, I sometimes regret raising you outside the plan the elder council had set, but at the same time I am proud of your heart and the compassion you hold for your fellow humans." She blinked slowly, her hands inside each others sleeves. "As it now stands you are more power than anyone in this world. Your strength is even match for a fully training Avatar. You didn't just meet the expectations that were set for you during your childhood, you surpassed them. You are more powerful and resilient than we could have ever hoped. All those years of harsh training and brutal study have paid off rather handily."

"Perhaps, but they've left heavy scars on my memory," Kai-lin said. He turned his back to her and looked down at his reflection in the pond. "Scares that may never be removed."

"I know…and if I could I would go back in time and prevent the events that created them, but that is not something that is possible," she stood next to him. They looked at the pond together and looked like an old mother and her grown up son.

Azula watched from a distance but couldn't really hear anything. She moved into the open hall and hid behind one of the pillars and starched her ears to try and listen to what they were saying…

"Kai-lin…that inferno on plains was a distraction," Yi Lin said. "After we saw you to your chambers Shan-yi reported that Long Feng, a hand full of noble blooded, once high ranking, Dai Li; the council of five and the captured general Fong had disappeared from their cells and some of the Dai Li guards who swore loyalty to you were dead and others wounded."

"I see," Kai-lin said seriously. "While we were dealing with the inferno, Long Feng took what few followers he still had, broke Fong and the council of five out of jail and then fled the city through passages once used by the slave traders."

"Your perceptiveness is as in impressive as always," Yi Lin said. "But the inferno was more than just a distraction. It was a trap." She glanced over at him. "One that you couldn't avoid stepping into."

"I figured as much." He replied calmly. He blinked, "I have to admit their plan was clever. Lure me into the inferno, overwhelm me with attacks until my barrier gave way and then let me incinerate in the blaze, and it almost worked," Kai-lin said.

"Almost is too close for comfort. I doubt they'll try that again, but that shows us just how good and determined they are. Our mysterious enemy wants you dead, and last night's inferno shows just how far their willing to go to achieve their goals. We'll need to increase the number of Yu Yan guarding Azula less they succeed in taking what they want from her, and if things get drastic you'll have too—"

"I won't take that road!" Kai-lin snapped turning towards her with a frown.

"You may not have a choice," Yi Lin replied in harsh and cold tone. "I know Azula is becoming more and more precious to you by the day, but you must look at the bigger picture. The entire world is at stake, and if emperor gets free—"

"You don't need to tell me again!" he snapped angrily. He quickly calmed, "I know…" He turned and looked down at the pond with a face of sadness, "I know what will happen. I was trained with that scenario in mind."

"Then you know what you must do," Yi Lin said.

"I won't kill Azula!"

"Won't or can't," she replied slowly and seriously.

"I…I don't know," he said turning his back to her and looking at his hands, "I tell myself that if it becomes necessary I'd…" he gripped his hands and went close eyed. "I had always meant to get close to her so that our arranged marriage would be more comfortable for both of us but…" he dropped his hands. "The more time I spend with her, the closer I get and the closer I…we get the more the 'arranged' part of our engagement fades away."

Yi Lin looked at him and then suddenly smiled the light smile of a mother. "It seems not even you are able control the most uncontrollable emotion of the heart." She walked up to him and touched his shoulder, and gently turned him towards her. "Kai-lin…I know this is a frustrating decision for you; to have to chose been duty and heart, and as much as I would like to relieve you of some of the weight you bare, it is a decision that only you and you alone can make." She looked him in the eyes and breathed slowly. "As your foster mother I am proud of what you have become and of the heart you have gained, but as your advisor and clan elder I advise you to think very carefully over what's at stake and make your decisions wisely."

Kai-lin said nothing, he just turned from her and looked at the pond, "I…I need to think."

"Then I shell leave you to it," Yi Lin said, turning her back. "I'll have the make-up to hide you're arms scars and your curse in the morning." Then she headed for the stairs.

Azula sat still and confused and somewhat worried by what she'd heard. She didn't hear everything, but what she could hear worried her. She wanted to know more, but she didn't know how she'd ask.

"My foster son has much to think about," a voice said seriously.

Azula looked up to find Lady Yi Lin standing over her, "Lady Yi Lin."

Yi Lin ignored her at first, "If his parents were here I'm sure they would be proud of what he has become and what he is willing to do for others. He takes so much weight onto his shoulders and yet always looks content. It's no wonder his collapse frightened the city silent." She blinked slowly and looked down at Azula. "Go to him princess, but unless something of dire importance takes place, do not attempt to inquire about anything you may have heard this night. You will learn the truth about everything in due time. Now go, right now you are the one he needs the most," and with those words echoing through the princess's mind the master healer departed in the shadowed halls.

Azula watched her go and then stood and turned towards the garden. She looked at Kai-lin as he stood by the pond. The Moonlight shining upon down upon his scarred form, and confusion and worry dominating his face. She walked into the garden, her bear feet touched the soft grass and she paused for a moment. She looked at her fiancée; he looked somewhat lost in thought. She didn't know what to do or say, but she felt she couldn't just leave. She then stepped forward and went to him. He'd heard her approach but said as she placed her hands and head on his back and gently leaned against it. Neither one said anything to the other. Silence ruled the garden and the night carried on…


	31. Chapter XXX: Arrival in the South

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXX: Arrival in the South

The southern skies above the last remaining Earth Kingdom territories were clear, with only a few patches of clouds floating about. Appa flew as high as he could to avoid leaving a shadow on the ground. The thin air made it a little difficult for his passengers to breathe, but it was the best way for them to avoid detection by the Fire Nation.

The wind wisped by them as Aang, sitting on Appa's head guided the bison through the air with Momo on his shoulder and the others on in the basket like saddle enjoying the ride…well…at one of them was. Katara sat with a gentle smile as she enjoyed the feel of the wind flowing through her hair, while her brother sat quietly bearing a serious expression and Toph sat with a depressed and nervous face with her arms and head resting on the railing of the saddle. The return to her family's estate gave her mixed feelings. She'd run away from home because she was tired of her parents overprotective restrictions and their refusal to accept her for who she was. Though she wanted to help her father as he rallied what remained of the Southern Earth Kingdom's forces; she was afraid that her life would revert back to what it once was.

She blinked her pale, sightless eyes slowly and sighed. Katara, who was next to her, heard her sigh and turned to her.

"What's a matter Toph?" she asked kindly.

"Do we really have to go to Gaoling?" she asked suddenly, but sadly. "Wouldn't it have been better for us to stay at the northern air temple and help Jaong Jaong and the Earth King?"

"The Earth King needed to stay with Jaong Jaong in order to help rally more soldiers. Remember Jaong Jaong's an ex-fire nation general and unless he has some one of influence from the Earth Kingdom he won't be able to gather the needed number of soldiers for our cause," Katara explained. "Besides wasn't it your idea to go to Gaoling and help your father after our trip to the Eastern Air Temple? Why the sudden change of heart?" Katara asked.

Toph hesitated, "I'm…" she closed her sightless eyes, "I'm afraid to meet my parents. I ran away without saying a word to them. How am I going to face them after so long?" she aimed her head down and opened her eyes narrowly, "Just…just what am I going to say to them."

"How about…'I'm sorry'?" Katara replied.

"I'm sorry...why should I say that?" Toph replied turning around.

"Because you ran away," Sokka said suddenly. Katara and Toph turned to him and he looked at them with a serious expression. "You ran away from home Toph, and your parents are some of the most overprotective ones I've ever met, and in the days to come they're likely going to get even more protective. If you want to continue being of help to us you're going to have to stand up to them and speak from your heart. We'll vouch for your skills and the experiences you've been through, but ultimately it's up to you to convince your parents you're not the helpless little blind girl they think you are and probably would like you to be."

Katara nodded with a smile, "I couldn't have said it better myself," she looked at Toph. "You have to explain to them that you're capable of taking care of yourself, and that they don't need to worry about you so much. You have to speak from your heart."

"Speak from my heart…" Toph said softly. She then smiled a light smile. "Yeah…I'll try that, though it's not going to be easy, I'll try it."

"And we'll help you in whatever way we can," Katara said kindly.

"Though you might want to think fast bout what your going to say," Aang said suddenly hearing everything that was going on. "We're here."

They all moved to the front and looked down at the large rectangular estate of the Bei Fong family. In the far back of the estate stood a two story luxurious mansion surrounded by various smaller buildings, south from this complex stood four rectangular patches of lush green grass separated by a white cement path that flowed around the entire grounds. At the center point of the four areas of grass, where the pathway laid out in four directions like a cross, which held a large fountain in the canter with even cut bushes at the edge of the inward curved corners of each area. In the top left section were three rows of large lush bushes lined from north to south, the area below it had two curvy paths cutting through it with a large tree in its south west corner. The area to its right had a gazebo in its center with a trail of bush large tell bush like trees along the estate's eastern wall, and final area above it held a large pond with a thinner path surrounding it and a bridge connecting its two sides. Around the entire estate was a large wall and just outside it lay hundreds of tents.

"Whoa, gotta say I'm impressed, there must be at least a thousand men down there," Sokka said.

"Where should we land?" Aang asked.

"The Earth King sent word, a day before we left, that we were coming so we should be alright if we land in the courtyard," Toph said.

"Yeah, but there's also a chance that the hawk could have been intercepted by the Fire Nation and Lord Bei Fong may still think that we kidnapped his daughter. I think it would be better if we landed away from the camp as a precaution." He looked around and then spotted a hill with a tree on top. "There, land on that hill."

Aang guided and landed Appa on the hill. The group got off the bison, but before they could set off for the camp Toph's senses picked up the footsteps of strangers running towards them.

"Hey someone's coming," Toph said turning towards the estate.

"Is it anyone you know?" Sokka asked.

"As far as I can tell, no," Toph said, "but there's three of them."

"Could it be your family's guards?"

"I don't think so they ran a bit differently than guards do," Toph said.

Sokka walked to the edge of the hill top with his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked down the hill, and then released his sword's hilt. "Well this is surprise," he said with half a smile.

"What do mean?" Aang asked, as Momo sat on his shoulder.

"Look whose coming to greet us," Sokka said.

The others went and next to him and Katara and Aang faces lit up with surprise upon seeing the three figures running towards them.

One of them was a young man no older than Sokka in a light green tunic outlined in brown at the hem, had brown pants, and was bear foot with straps of green cloth tied around the ankles of his pants. He had long brown hair that's top was in a small bun, had green eyes, a green headband, a brown sash around his waist and brown leather braces strapped around the front of his wrist by wide light green bands. Running along side him was a seventeen-year-old who was big for his age. He was a large young man with a wide build and as tell as most average sized adults if not teller. He had semi-long brown hair, a wide nose and mouth, but small brown eyes. He wore a dark blue vast, had a green steel plate strapped across his stomach, gray flat-headed spiked bracers, dark blue pants, a black sash tied around his waist and black boots. The last of them was a middle-aged man somewhere within his mid forties, he was brown skinned, and had long brown hair that reached no further than his neck, a small portion of which was in a small ponytail the hung like a horse's tail near the top of his head. He was blue eyed, wore a blue robe-like sleeveless tunic outlined in white, dark blue pants, brownish-white waist bracers and rough-leather boots and a white tailless sash, around his waist.

"Hey!" the large one yelled.

"It can't be!" Katara said cheerfully. "Haru!"

"And Bato and Pipsqueak as well," Sokka said, "But what are they doing here?"

"Who cares it's nice to finally see some friendly faces for once," Aang replied happily.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on?" Toph asked confusingly.

Katara ran up to young tanned skinned young man and gave a quick friendly hug, "Haru! I can't believe you're here," she said slowly releasing him.

"It's great to see you too Katara," Haru said kindly.

"Well this is a surprise I wasn't expecting to see you guys here at all," Sokka said walking up to them. "What are you guys doing here?" he turned to the middle-aged man, "The last time I saw you Bato was at chameleon bay, what happened?"

"A lot has taken place since our last meeting. We can talk about it later," the man said

"So why are you here Pipsqueak?" Aang asked friendly.

"Why do you think I'm here, to help fight and not just me, Duke's here too though he probably won't be partaking in any battles," the large young man said. "After Lady Bei Fong first visited the camp and saw Duke she short of blew a fuse."

"Short of! She was angriest I'd ever seen a woman get," Haru said. "Not only did she chew out the captains for having a six-year old child listed in the ranks she threatened to have half of them thrown in jail if it ever happened again and then she carried Duke off to the estate, where's he's been ever since."

"Yeah…that sounds like something my mother would do," Toph said with a sigh. "But if you guys don't mind, could you please let me in on this little reunion? Who are these guys?"

"Oh that's you've never met them before, sorry Toph," Katara said. "These are Haru, Pipsqueak and Bato. Haru and Pipsqueak are two old friends we made during our journey to the North Pole and Bato is a fellow member of the tribe." She turned to the others, "Guys this is Toph, Lord Bei Fong's daughter. Don't let her age and blindness fool you, she's the most powerful earthbender you'll ever meet."

"So you're Toph the Blind Bandit. We've heard a lot about you from Lou Mou and Bi Gu, though you know them as the Boulder and the Hippo," Pipsqueak said with a soft smile.

"Boulder! Hippo! What are they doing here?" Toph asked.

"The same as everyone else here, to fight the Fire Nation and we're going to need as much help as we can. Especially if we're to beat the Grand General," Bato said.

"Not to mention that traitor they call the Silent Stone," Haru said with a frown.

"We've heard about the Grand General, but who's this Silent Stone guy?" Aang asked.

"And why do you call him a traitor?" Katara asked.

"If you were an earthbender Katara you might understand," Sokka said in a serious tone. He looked at his sister. "The Silent Stone is an earthbender who just happens to be one of the Grand General's most trusted officers. He's one of the two people known as the Dragon's Claws, and unfortunately for Toph, he holds a full grip and claim to the title of the most powerful earthbender in the world."

"Oh yeah," Toph said with a frown, "and just what makes him more powerful than me?"

"I haven't seen you in action Lady Toph," Haru said.

"Just Toph, thank you," the Blind Girl replied.

"Sorry, Toph," Haru said. "But I have seen the Silent Stone, more specifically I've fought against him, and words alone can't explain the fear that ran through me when I did." He gripped his fist, and bore a frown of hate and anger. "I didn't stand a chance, none of us did."

"Haru," Katara said concerningly.

"We can trade stories later," Bato said. "Right now we should go meet with Lord Bei Fong."

After saying goodbye to Appa, they all left the hill and went to the camp surrounding the estate where they found many men discussing various topics, gambling, or just plain sparring with one another. Sokka looked around the camp and saw some of the soldiers were around his own age, but at the same time the look in their faces filled him with uncertainty and worry. He could see their inexperience by just looking at how they behaved and how he overheard them bragging about how good hunters they were and how many Fire Nation soldiers they were going to cut down. He shook his head close eyed.

"Talk about naïve," he said under his breath. "If the three of them were taking on even one Fire Nation soldier they'd still only last three minutes before they were cut down," he turned his eyes forward. During the past week while his friends went to the eastern air temple meet with the Guru so that Aang could unlocked the Avatar State again and see what it was Roku wanted to tell him. The Black Fox stayed in a nearby town to try and gather whatever information he could on the Grand General and the current political situation.

"As long we exist the civil war between them won't happen anytime soon…" he said to himself.

"You say something Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Hum...oh no," Sokka said. "Just thinking out loud."

"What about?" she asked.

"Nothing of importance," he answered kindly

Katara looked at her brother confusingly. She could tell when he was hiding things from her, but she's never been one to pry. However, as of late he's been keeping secrets more frequently. He hardly tells them anything, and when the Earth King was with them she'd often seen them talking privately away from the others. She wasn't so naïve not realize that what he refuses to tell them he has no problem telling the Earth King, and that was something she just couldn't understand. Why won't he talk to them, to her, like he used to. Since his training under Sing till now she had noticed her brother go through a series of changes that worried her: he was much more serious than he used to be, and didn't joke anymore. His eyes held a coldness that frightened her and sometimes reminded her of the scard Fire Nation prince who used to pursue them relentlessly and betrayed them in Ba Sing Se just when she thought he'd changed. Her brother was still her brother, but also at the same time he was not and she feared where these changes would take him.

They finished working their way through the camp until they came upon a large tent that lay in its center. Two guards stood outside the entrance.

"Lieutenant Bato," one of the guards said in the surprise. "What are doing here? I thought you were going to retrieve the Avatar?"

"I have," Bato said. "He's right here," he aimed his hand at Aang, who was still wearing the hat he'd gotten in Yuran. The young Avatar took the hat off to reveal his arrow tattoo atop his bald his head.

"I see, it is an honor meet you Avatar Aang we have all been eagerly awaiting arrival."

"I'm glad to be here and I hope to help in whatever way I can," Aang said.

"Is Lord Bei Fong still in council with the captains?" Bato asked.

"No sir, the war meeting ended a short while ago, but Captain Hakoda and Lord Bei Fong are still talking."

"So dad's here too, huh?" Sokka said.

"Yes, along with the others from our tribe," Bato said. "We can talk more on that later. For now let's just take care of business first. The Earth King sent word that you were coming and Lord Bei Fong is interested in whatever information you have." He turned to the guards. "Please inform Lord Bei Fong we're here."

"Yes sir," one of the guards said. He disappeared into the tent.

While they waited for the guard to return, Toph stood nervously still. It was going to be the first time she'd seen her father in a whole season. She had no doubt her disappearance had caused both her parents great pain and she didn't know how they would react to her return. She blinked slowly, her sightless eyes aimed at the ground. Was she really ready to meet them, to talk to them after just taking off without a word…

"Um…" she started. "If it's alright with you guys I'd much rather not see my father right now. So I'll…"

Bato looked at her, "Haru, Pipsqueak, please take Toph to the women's side of camp."

Toph raised her head and looked at him, "What…"

"You apparently have a lot you need to think about, Toph. Therefore you should go somewhere where you can." He then turned to Katara. "Katara will you go with her?"

"Sure," Katara said. She then touched her blind friend's shoulder. "Come on Toph, let's go. The ladies' side's probably cleaner than here anyway," she joked with smile.

Toph looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Katara."

"Don't mention it. I kind of know how you feel. I don't think I'm ready to see my dad either," Katara said. She looked at her brother and Aang, "We'll go to the woman's camp. Why don't you guys fill us in later, alright."

"Sure," Sokka replied.

"We'll meet you at dinner," Aang said.

With that the group split. Sokka, Aang and Bato stay at the council tent and the rest head for the woman's side of the camp. Shortly after the guard came out and said they could enter. The three entered the tent where the found Lord Bei Fong, a middle aged man of in his early forties and was in a regal green robe with broad shoulders, brown boots, and black hair in a topknot that bore a jade colored top piece bearing the Earth Kingdom's national seal. He had brown eyes, a wary face bearing winkles born from stress and worry, a mustache that flowed to the sides of his mouth and hung down past his chin. He was sitting in a chair at a rectangular table with six chairs and a continental map. Leaning against the side of the chair was a long sword of exquisite design.

Standing as his right side was a man Sokka knew well. He was a middle aged man somewhere with his early and mid forties. Unlike Lord Bei Fong, his face was calmer and had winkles born only of age. He had brown semi-long hair, a short beard, blue eyes and wore clothes similar to those of Bato.

Bato walked forward and then put his feet together, placed his right hand in front of his chest and bowed respectfully, "Lord Bei Fong I have brought the Avatar as you requested."

"Thank you Bato and I see you brought Hakoda's son as well, but are where are his daughter and mine?"

"Lady Toph and Katara for whatever reasons did wish to come so I had Haru and Pipsqueak escort them to the woman's camp."

"I see…" Lord Bei Fong said in a sad tone.

"Sokka, it's good to see you are well son, and I see you've taken on a new look since we last met," Hakoda said.

"Yeah well, I didn't really have much of choice," Sokka replied. "I looked too much like the water tribe boy with a price on his head and, no offense to my heritage, having bounty hunters on my tail every day isn't my idea of a good time."

His father smiled, "I understand wholeheartedly, and I also understand that it isn't just your clothes that have changed. The Earth King spoke high praise of your newfound skills in his message. We'll have to trade stories later, but for now let's get down to business."

"Avatar Aang the last time we met we parted on bad terms. I would like apologize for my inhospitality back then and for the hardships you may have face because of my stubbornness and illogical thought."

"Don't worry about it. You were just worried about your daughter. I'd probably have done the same thing if I was in your position."

"You are too kind Avatar Aang," Lord Bei Fong said with a soft smile. "In any case, I thank you for coming. Your presence will surely raise the morale of our forces."

"Though it's going to take a lot more than and increase in morale to defeat the Fire Nation's Grand General," Hakoda said.

"Indeed, with the eclipse only a month and half away we should step up on the men's training starting tomorrow," Bei Fong said. He looked at Aang, "As for you Avatar Aang, you must be tired from your journey. A room has been prepared for you at my estate, and if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, but wouldn't it be unfair to everyone else here if I slept at the estate while all they slept here on the ground?"

"Not really, in fact my wife was very insistent that anyone under the age of sixteen stay at the estate and she's included you in that category," Lord Bei Fong explained kindly. He then smiled. "Plus you'll be saving the ears of our commanders from another harsh lecture from my wife."

"I see…in that case I'll accept your offer," Aang said, "but what about Sokka and Katara?"

"Katara's fifteen so she fits into the category Lady Bei Fong's apparently set, and as for me, I'll likely be too busy to enjoy anything luxurious anyway. Now get going and get yourself some rest," Sokka said.

"O…k but you should make sure to rest too," Aang said.

"Don't worry I will,"

"Bato please take the Avatar and go retrieve my daughter and the rest of her party and escort them to the estate."

"Yes sir, let's go Aang," Bato said with a respectful bow.

Sokka watched him go and Lord Bei Fong called in one of the guards and ordered them to make sure that they weren't disturbed. The guard bowed loyally and then left the room.

"Alright Sokka Aang's gone, now please tell us everything you've told the Earth King, but won't tell Katara and the others," Hakoda said.

Sokka looked at his father and smiled a smart smiled. "The King must have sent a vary detailed letter."

"Indeed he did, but you're going to have to tell them the truth eventually and I advise you do it soon. It wouldn't be good if they found out the hard way," Lord Bei Fong said. "Now please tell us what you've learned."

Sokka blinked slowly and then reiterated to them everything he'd learned about the Fire Nation's current political situation and about how as long as the Remnants and the Northern Water Tribe remained a threat the Grand General and the Fire Lord won't be going at each others throats anytime soon.

"I see so that's what's going on," Lord Bei Fong said.

"Being a noble shouldn't you have already been aware of this?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I was aware of the political tensions but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"There's no way Ozai's going to order the Grand General to attack. Doing so would set himself up to be overthrown later down the road," Hakoda said.

"And the Grand General's not going to attack without provocation since it'll make him look like the aggressor and possibly lose him the support he's trying to gain from the common people. This puts us in a very difficult situation as well." He went into thought. "I'll need to discuss this with the rest of the noble's council." He blinked slowly. "You're both dismissed. Please be sure to get some rest while you can."

"Very well my lord," Hakoda replied. He then headed for the exit but before walking out he turned and said, "Oh and as one father to another. Sometimes in order to mend the rift the father must be the first to apologize and it helps if the apology comes from the heart."

Lord Bei Fong watched him and Sokka leave and then smiled, "From the heart, huh. Hum…maybe it is time I had fair and even talk with her."

Dusk settled in over the camp and soldiers sat around lazily talking and chatting amongst one another. Sokka had left the camp and gone back to the hill where the group had left Appa. The air bison had already been taken to a large stable on the estate so the hill was empty and quiet and the perfect place where the Black Fox could train. With his mask, cloak and two bags filled with various utilities to help him on his mercenary missions, folded and stack neatly next to the tree. The young warrior drew his sword, the Fox Tail, and took a stance and went about conducting a grateful, but also deadly dance. He spun the blade in various directions, sometimes spinning it in circles, while swinging it from side to side and walking backwards and sometimes flipping the blade backwards and stabbing at the air behind him. His solo demonstration of the Jian Sword Style continued interrupted until he suddenly heard the sound of clapping behind him.

He stopped and turned around to find his father leaning against the tree, "Dad, how long have been there?"

"Not long," Hakoda replied. "I have to say you've grown a lot since Chameleon Bay and not just in skill." He walked forward. "You've had some pretty tough experiences."

Sokka just smiled a half a smart smile and sheathed his sword, "That's putting it mildly." The father went and stood next to his son. The two were quiet as they looked at the sun slowly began it's farewells to the current day. After a few more moments of silence…

"It must have been difficult for you," Hakoda said.

"What?" Sokka replied.

"You know, having to kill for the first time."

"Who said I have?" Sokka replied.

"I can tell from your eyes," the father replied. "You have the look of someone whose taken the life of another human being. Your experiences have obviously hardened you in both mind and heart. I spoke to you're sister. We've worked things out between us, but…" he looked at his son. "She's worried about you. She says you don't joke anymore that your always serious and hardly ever smile. What's wrong son?"

Sokka blinked slowly. "Nothing…nothing's wrong. I just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important," he replied.

"I see, well if you ever want to talk you know I'm here for you," he said kindly. "I wasn't there for you after you first spilt blood, but I would like to be there to help you in the future to come."

"Yeah sure, thanks dad," Sokka said. He faced his father. "So how'd you and the others end up here anyway? We're pretty long way from the sea."

"Well if you must know, you can thank the Grand General," Hakoda said.

"The Grand General…what's he got to do with anything?"

"It was he who forced us out of Chameleon Bay. When the Dragon Legion arrived they completely blocked off our escape back into the sea, and then opened fire on us. At first they avoid damaging our ships and just forced us off shore. They then chased us into the Chameleon River where they then opened fire on us again and forced us to abandon our ships as they destroyed them. We all dove under water and hoped they'd leave us for as good as dead." He breathed slowly with sad and painful expression. "I can't tell you how terrified I was, having to hold my breath for so long as his fleet sailed over us and into the canyon. Some of us nearly drowned while waiting for relief. When the ships finally passed over us and faded from our sight we rose to the surface and found several Fire Nation life boats abandoned in the water. We didn't know how they got there nor did we really care. We figured their deckhands just got sloppy and just gathered into the life boats relived and happy to be out of the water. However, we didn't stand a chance trying to head back out to sea in just life boats. We had no choice but to continue up river and hope to find a place where we could land before reaching Chameleon harbor," he then gave off a light smile, "and as luck would have it we came upon a cave embedded in the canyons side. It was under water at the time, but we knew if we waited for low tide we could enter and hoped it would lead us to a plain or somewhere from which we could reach a town or even small village."

"So then what happened?" Sokka asked curiously.

"We entered the cave and the ground boats, and tied them to rocks should we need to come back for them and try the risking the river again. We made our through the cave and it wasn't easy either. We ran into some pretty nasty things in there. We even lost a couple of men. We'd searched for an entire week losing hope with every dead end we came to and then finally just we when were going to give up and try going back to the boats we came upon a group of girls, in armored robes and white make up."

Sokka's eyes suddenly opened wide, "What were they doing there?"

"They'd apparently had a run in with the Fire Nation's princess her two cohorts. They'd lost the fight and the princess tossed them into the river after stealing some of their clothes. I imagine that's how the princess managed to get into the city. Unlike us they'd drifted into the cave while floating unconscious in the river and had already found a way out. The cave led to mountain range with a landmark one of us recognized on the map we had and with the help of that land mark we were able to figure out where we were and where we could find the nearest town. We joined up with the girls and made our way to it. Once there we learned of Ba Sing Se's fall, but also of the gathering Earth Kingdom forces being rallied by Lord Bei Fong. After that we gathered up our things and headed for Lord Bei Fong's territory, and we've been here ever since."

Sokka was silent. He had stopped having too much interest in the story when his father mentioned the girls in armored robes and white make-up. He knew those girls well, particularly their leader. He'd thought they were dead, but now it would seen fate had chosen a different story than that he'd believed, "So some of them are alive, but…"

Hakoda looked at his son and then smiled suddenly. "You know those girls leader was very interested in you."

Sokka's eyes opened wide once again. "What,"

"In fact she was rather surprised when I told her was I your father and was asking questions about your how are you as child. She was very curious about your past."

"This girl…is she here?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"Of course they all are, they're currently acting as Lady Bei Fong's bodyguards. They're at the estate right now and…" he looked at the sun. All that could be seen of it was its fading afterglow. "I do believe their leader will be making her usual visit to the pond in the courtyard. If you hurry you can—" Before he could even finish Sokka had already taken off for the estate. Hakoda watched him go and smiled. "He's grown up alright," he then looked at Sokka's things and walked over to them and sighed, "But not too much, and that's a good thing. He looked over at his son who was already down the hill. "Good luck Sokka." He then reached down and picked up his son's things…


	32. Chapter XXXI: Powerful Bonds and Mysteri

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXI:

Powerful Bonds and Mysterious Meetings

Sokka couldn't believe it. He'd thought she was killed when he discovered the Princess Azula and her two attendants had infiltrated the city dressed in their attire. He'd that he lost her, but to have found out she was alive…

He jumped over the wall of the estate and into the courtyard, and headed straight for the pond. He then stopped suddenly and looked out at the bridge and standing upon it was a figure, but he was too far away to see who it was. He ran to the bridge and stopped as the figure came into view: it was a young woman no older than him in a dress like robe, but he couldn't tell anything more from where he stood, and her back was turned to him.

He stood nervously and then looked at himself in the water. He had changed since they last parted ways. His hair was now down to his neck, his natural expression had been hardened and his eyes held a coldness to them that he'd never seen in himself before. He wasn't the same warrior boy she had grown to care for. He was different, much different. He looked at his hands…there was now blood on those hands. Blood…that couldn't, no matter how much he desired it, be washed away. He blinked slowly and then looked at her. The young amateur warrior she'd fallen for was no longer the person he was. However, he would have never gotten to where he was now without taking risks. He'd survived through one heart break, he could survive another… he could endure another.

He walked up stood at the edge of the bridge and looked at her. Her brown hair had grown longer than she originally allowed it and was now a foot passed her neck. Her jade green robe-like dress swayed in the wind just barely revealing her green heelless slippers and on her forehead a lay a jade circlet that sparkled in the moonlight.

He took a deep breath and stepped further onto the bridge until he was but two arm's lengths away from her. She seemed lost in thought and didn't appear to have noticed him, but he himself was at a lost as to what to say. He blinked slowly and then tried to speak but then closed his mouth. He looked away from her and then tried to speak again, but still nothing came out. Then suddenly he heard a sigh and looked at her and watched as she cracked a smile.

"You really have no clue about what to do next do you?" she said suddenly. She then turned her head and looked at him with her brown eyes and gentle smile.

"You…you knew I was here?" he asked in nervous, but confused toned.

"Of course I did, my senses aren't that weak," she replied boldly and smartly with a soft smile. "I knew you were coming, I just didn't know when you'd get here. When I received word that you'd arrived I wanted to go and greet you immediately," she then sighed again and took on an annoyed look, "but Lady Bei Fong and the other Kyoshi warriors suggested I wait out here for you come to me and let you speak first. They said it would be more romantic that way." she smiled, "but that kind of thing really isn't my style. I'm just happy knowing you're alright." The smile faded and sorrow suddenly dominated as she closed her eyes. "When I heard that that she-dragon of a princess had taken over Ba Sing Se I feared the worse. For three weeks I thought you were dead. That you'd been captured and killed." She looked at him and smiled a soft loving smile, "but when I got word you were alive I was completely speechless. I even fainted."

"Suki…" he said in a soft voice.

"It's alright," she said softly walking up to him and placing her head and hands on his chest, "You don't have to say anything. I'm…" a small tear shad from her eye. "I'm just glad you're alright." She nuzzled closer to him, "so very glad."

"Suki…" he said softly and lovingly as he held her.

Suki lifted up her head and looked at him and then touched her lips his as the moonlight shined down upon them.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the estate, a young blind girl sits in a room that despite not being used for months had been carefully maintained and cleaned. Everything was just the way she'd left it. A large bed with transparent tapestries lay in the center atop an extravagant circler rug, and just east of it stood a vanity of marble as smooth as the jade sapphires that lined its sides and the crystal mirror it held. A sky light hung above through which the moonlight shined down upon the bed, on every wall, far part from one another, were two golden lamps beholding candles surrounded by double layered crystal glass with water between the layers, and laying against the room's western wall were large stone shelves filled with scroll beholding stories people used to read along side various dolls and other toys.

The room held a beauty many young girls would have marveled at, and yet for her, the room held little meaning. Through the ever moving vibrations of the earth she could tell where everything was, but as to what it all looked like…that meant nothing to her.

"Nothing's changed," she said to herself as she lie on the bed looking at the skylight, "it's still the same room, the same bed, the beauty I cannot see. Nothing's changed," she closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, "Nothing's changed, at all.

"That's not true," a mature woman's voice said.

Toph rose up from her bed, "Mom…" Since the day she was born the blind earthbender had never been able to see her mother, but he knew the feel of her face, the sound of her voice and the vibrations that flowed from her feet as she walked. Lady Bei Fong though in her early forties looked to be in her mid thirties. She was fair skinned like daughter and her black hair hung down to the bottom of her back, braided all the way; she wore a lavish light green robe with wide sleeves and a large jade-green silk shawl covered her shoulders, and a Jade sash was tied around her waste. She walked forward towards her daughter, her green eyes bearing the signs of relief, and worry.

"Yes, Toph it's me, I wanted to talk you. If that's alright," Lady Bei Fong said in a sincere and calm tone.

"Where's dad?" the blind girl asked.

"Your father's a very busy man the days. As head of the council nobles ruling what remains of the southern half of our kingdom and Geoling's regional lord he carries a very heavy burden on his shoulders. Between the Fire Nation, running the council and worrying about you. He's had nothing but worry on his mind." She walked over and sat done next to her daughter, "I know your father my seen like most nobles, stuck up and concerned only about his own selfish desires, but he truly is a kind and decent man. He loves his country, but he loves his family more and will do anything to protect us from harm."

"I know that," Toph said. "I just…I just wish he'd understand. I just want you both to understand." She at her mother with bravery and care in her in eyes. "I'm not helpless. I'm really am a strong earthbender. I've even squared off with the Fire Nation's Princess once…well maybe not one on one mind, but I did fight her. I can even bend metal now. So you see I'm not the helpless girl you think I am." She looked down and to the side a little, "I know I ran away and probably caused you both a lot of trouble, and I'm…I'm…I'm…sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you I just…just…" she then went silent a she felt her mother's gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lady Bei Fong smiled a gentle smile, "It's alright, Toph," she said softly. "I know you are strong and very very capable, but our concern after learning how skilled you were wasn't because you weren't, It was because we felt you were ill prepared for the hardships and difficulties that awaited you down the line." She blinked slowly took hold of her daughter's hands. "You see Toph with great power comes an even greater responsibility, and we knew if word of your skills ever reached the council of five or any of the generals they would come for you. They would have come and taken you away to train you further in your gift and than use you in battle." She breathed slowly. "You must understand that at the time many commanders were veering on the edge of desperation. They would have done anything, anything at all to get just one decisive victory over the Fire Nation and if they ever saw you as a key such a victory than they would have used you just for that purpose. They would have used your love fighting against you and made you into tool."

She touched the side of her face. "I know we have caused you great pain by keeping you bottled up inside these walls. As your parents having a blind child was not easy and very painful. You are and shall always be a daughter of the Bei Fong's and sadly with that name comes with it so many difficulties and risks. We feared that people would seek to take advantage of you. That they'd use you like a tool and then dump you when they were done. We desired only to keep you safe, secure and happy, but somewhere along the line we became blind to your unhappiness. Over the course of the season we have come to realize just how wrong we were about you." She brought her daughter's forward and touched their foreheads together. "You are a very clever and capable girl despite your blindness and I am honored to have you as a daughter. I only hope you can forgive us for driving you away like we did."

Toph's eyes grew wet, and said quickly hugged her mother, and she hugged her back. "Mom…thank you."

"Welcome home, my daughter."

Silence filled room as Toph, continued to hug her mother, both unaware of the figure watching from a small the creak in the door. Lord Bei Fong stood watching his wife and child and smiled at the site. He'd arrived shortly after his wife, but did not want to interrupt them and chose to instead to stand on the side and watch. He was pleased that they'd settled their strife, and it removed another worry from his already overloaded shoulders. He closed the door and when he suddenly heard a familiar voice come from his right.

"It has been said that the bond between parent and child is unbreakable and in some cases such words are truer than any other out there."

The wary lord looked to his right to find a man in his late fifties, with tanned skinned, and a long face, long brown hair that was bond in a top knot, a mustache that was nothing more than two long hairs hanging from above the corners of his mouth, and gray eyes that held an hidden sadness. He wore a green robe, that was split at the sides and revealed his white pants and green brown slippers, a brown sash was tied around his waist, and a long brown walking stick that he leaned on so heavily, out one would think that without it he could not walk at all.

"Master Yu, what are you doing out of bed, if you do not rest you back—" Lord Bei Fong said.

"I will be fine," the Earthbendering Master replied. "It's merely a minor injury."

"There is nothing minor about your injury. Xin Fu nearly broke your back while my men were getting you out of that steel cage. You shouldn't be wandering around like this, please re—"

"My school and my students were my life, Lord Bei Fong, even more so now that teaching is all I can do. So please do bind me to one spot. I age more quickly of late especially with my students so edger to fight and too naïve to know any better. Their naïveté and impatience has led them to seek out lessons from the war veteran earthbenders from Omashu. Who I fear likely put them battlefield before their ready. I have little to nothing to do nowadays; so please…do not try to bind me."

Lord Bei Fong blinked slowly and looked away a little, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It is alright, it is not your fault. If it anyone's it is my own, but we've more important things to worry about than past guilt. Our mysterious allies are here and they request a meeting with you, and desire it NOW."

Lord Bei Fong frowned. "I see," he closed his eyes. "I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to this alliance."

Then he and Yu and left the outskirts of Toph's door.

Meanwhile back in the courtyard, Sokka and Suki were walking side by side and hand in hand in the moonlight.

"You know…this the first time we've ever spent any real time together like this." Suki said.

"Well we never had a chance to really get started on anything, before," he replied with a small smile.

She giggled, "That true, but now…" she said stopping and walking in front of him. She held both his hands. "We've got plenty of time," she lifted their hands up to their hearts, "and I intend to take advantage of it as much as possible."

The two looked at one another and smiled as they moved into a kiss when…

"Excuse me sir," a voice asked.

The two stopped and Sokka turned around to find a guard standing behind him.

"What is it?" he replied in an irritated tone.

"Forgive my interruption, but Lord Bei Fong wishes to see you," the guard said.

"Can't it wait to till later?" Suki asked she then looked at Sokk and smiled. "We're short of busy."

"I'm afraid not he said it was a matter of urgency," the Guard replied.

Sokka sighed, "Very well lead the way," Sokka said.

The Guard nodded and he led them to Lord Bei Fong's office inside mansion. When they reached the hall that led up to it up the guard stopped and pointed to a room at the end of the hall and asked them to continue towards it. After thanking him, Sokka and Suki headed for the door, but as they neared the room a light sound suddenly caught Sokka's ears.

"Hey…" Sokka said. "You hear that?" he said suddenly catching wisp of a familiar voice.

Suki stood still and listened but could hear nothing but the air, "I don't hear anything."

Sokka closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the light whispers, "wait here." He moved closer to the door, the voices getting louder as he went. When he reached the door he was able to make out the voices. One was Lord Bei Fong's and the other was… His eyes opened wide with disbelief. He cracked the door open a little and peaked inside to find Lord Bei Fong sitting at a marble desk with cushioned chair and another figure sitting across from him, a figure in a hooded red robe, their head fully wrapped in a red cloth mask and a silvery red serpent emblem on their right arm…


	33. Chapter XXXII: A Busy Night for the Fox

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXII:

A Busy Night for the Fox

Night hung strongly over the Remnants' territory and as Appa flew through the night with the Black Fox on his back, in full costume and sporting a new long sleeve black shirt, black Damascus steel bracers, black gloves with black steel plated backs, and new short, black hilted, sheathed dagger t his leg to his leg. He guided the bison through the air as he headed for his appointed destination, and as he rode his mind raced back to earlier in the evening when he and Suki went to Lord Bei Fong's office…

* * *

He stood before Lord Bei Fong's desk with Suki, as the wary lord of Gaoling explained to him the mission he desired him to undertake.

"His name is Simi Yu; he lives on the border just south of Omashu. He used to be a skilled strategist in the Earth Kingdom's armies, but left for reasons unknown. He's now a merchant, and a rather successful one might I add. We have sent envoys to try and convince him to join our cause, but he's always refused to meet them," Lord Bei Fong explained. "If he were any other noble I would let him be, but given the high accuracy of his predictions and the quality of his strategies we can't ignore him."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Sokka asked. "I'm a stealth fighter not a diplomat."

"I'm aware of that, and it's the reason I'm sending you. I want you to find out where he stands and anything else you can about the Grand General and two factions of the nobility," Lord Bei Fong replied.

Sokka frowned a little, "You do realize that I'm only going to be able to get that information from Simi Yu himself, right?"

"I do."

"But if he's been ignoring us all this time wouldn't the only way to get the information be to threaten his life?" Suki asked.

Lord Bei Fong leaned on his desk and clamped his hands before his chin. "Whatever it takes, we need that information and he's the best person we can get it from."

"It's that important huh," Sokka said with a sigh, "Alright I'll go, but tell me one thing before I do."

"What," Lord Bei Fong replied.

"That guy in red who was here a while ago, who is he?" Sokka asked seriously.

"He's the representative of an important ally in our fight against the Fire Nation," Lord Bei Fong replied. "While they refuse to take a direct role in things they have been of great help every now and then and have shared crucial pieces of information with us. They've also taken on covert operations that we ourselves can't. In fact I just received word, not to long ago, that their plan to free General Fong and the Council of Five from Ba Sing Se Prison was a success."

"You're kidding," Sokka said in disbelief. "You mean they actually managed to free them with the Grand General and his Claws there?"

"Indeed, I don't know how they did it, but they succeeded and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure we can trust these guys?"

"In all honesty, no. I'm sure they have their own agenda, but for the time being we need their aid."

* * *

Sokka's mind snapped back to the present as a large estate secluded in the shadow of a mountain came into view. The estate was somewhat plain compared to others he'd seen. It had a two story mansion in the center with two inward curved roofs. Its walls were of white and parted into long rectangular sections by wooden embedded pillars, and had two windows at the ends of every other section. As he grew nearer Sokka saw a carriage parked outside the main door.

"Guy must have company, it would be rude of me to just barge in unannounced," he said to himself in a somewhat sad tone. He then took on a smile. "But then where would the fun in my work be." He looked at the grounds; the place was somewhat of a fortress, with large stone walls, a huge iron gate, and at least a dozen men patrolling the outside. "Hum…getting in by land is not going to be easy. So I'll just have to enter by air."

He had Appa fly over the mansion and then descend slowly towards the roof. When they reached a distance he felt was safe enough he took off his cloak and gripped the corners together with it's hood. He told Appa to hide somewhere and then jumped off the bison with his cloak above his head. The shadowy cloak caught the air and almost instantly stopped his rapid decent. He landed on the roof and after putting his cloak and hood back on, ran to the shadowed half of the mansion where he jumped down to the second roof blow it. Hidden by the shadows, the guards didn't see him as he moved over to a near by window and put his back to the wall. Looking at the window he watched a faint light flash in one window after another in a beeline towards him. When the flash reached the window next to him he counted the seconds between that flash the one that followed. He did this three times.

"From the looks of things I have about three minutes between each guard to get in and find a place to hide before the next guard comes around." He looked up and down along the wall. "From what I saw above there isn't a balcony anywhere. That's going to make getting in a little difficult." He pulled out the dagger sheathed on his legend after the next patrol passed started to pry the window open making sure to stop when a light got close. With the shadow of the mountain acting as his cover he didn't have to worry about the moonlight giving him away. It took some time and great effort but in the end he was able to force the window open enough to where he could slip inside.

Once in he immediately jumped into a near by room and waited for the next patrol. With his ear to the door he listened for the guard and when he heard one get near he immediately opened the door and pulled the guy into the room, then quickly closed the door, and stomped out his lamp. The guard quickly drew his sword but the Fox knocked it from his hand, and stepped on his chest.

"Alright listen up," The Fox said in a cold and harsh tone. "I got a job to do and I don't have time to play around with guards or search this place from top to bottom. So I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer, alright?"

"I'm not telling you anything. My lord pays well, so my tongue's staying tig—" the guard started but went wide-eyed with fear and silence when Sokka slammed the Fox Tail's point into the floor right next to his neck. The guard looked at the sword and swallowed.

"You were saying," Sokka said as he increased pressure on the guard's chest.

The guard coughed a couple times and then said, "Alright—alright I'll—uh talk—what do you wanna know?"

"Where's your lord? I got some questions for him?"

"He's—uh—he's in a meeting—in the parlor room."

"How can I get there?"

"Leave this room and go left to the end of the hall and turn right. The parlor is behind a set of double doors," the guard said.

"How would I recognize him from the other guy?"

"By his black and gold robe, now would you mind getting off my chest?"

Sokka removed his foot and then quickly grabbed the guard by his shirt and looked him dead the eye. "Good night," and with that he punched the guard the face and then him dropped to the floor unconscious. He shook his hand a little and then left the room after assuring the coast was clear. He followed the guard's directions, doing his best to avoid the remaining guards until he came upon a set of double doors from which he heard voices coming from inside. He then looked at the ceiling. It was in a strange checkered pattern he'd never seen before, with black wooden beams separating the squares.

"Hum…the roof is slanted yet the ceiling is flat. I wonder…" he whispered to himself. He looked around and then entered a room just across hall. The room was of average size and was wall to wall with bookshelves. He examined one of them for a while, pushing down hard on the shelves a few hard times, and then climbed up onto to it and pushed on the ceiling. He smiled when the white wooden panel came loose. He pushed the panel up and out of his way and climbed up into a vast attic. Sitting firmly on a wooden beam he put the panel back in place then walked towards the direction he believed the parlor to be and slowly started to hear the light whisper of voices. He followed them and when they were at their loudest he stopped and back tracked a little and lifted up a panel and looked inside as he watched two men pass under the panel and walk over to the door. He stuck his head down and watched as one of them a men in a black, gold outlined, broad shouldered robed, a dark gray beard that hung to down to the middle of his neck, had long dark gray hair but was bald at the top, shook the hand of another man in luxurious robes that had two guards at his side and then closed the door after the men left. Sokka retracted his head as the black man walked robed man his way and passed under the still unnoticed hole in the ceiling. He gripped the Fox Tail and watched carefully as the man walked under the panel and then jumped down and grabbed the guy around the neck with the Fox Tail to his throat.

His hand over the man's mouth Sokka waited to see if anyone would suddenly rush in, and spoke

"Alright noble, look normally I don't like doing this sort of thing, but my employer promised a payment that's more than worth it. So listen up, I've got some questions for you and if you cooperate I'll let you keep breathing. Now how does that sound to you." He uncovered the noble's mouth, but the answer he received wasn't anything like he expected.

"I don't know who sent you, but I will double whatever you're being paid to find out, and for you to take on another task in return," the nobleman said.

The Black Fox had been completely caught off guard by that. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting any payment for this little mission, but this situation was a good opportunity to make some coin on the side. On the other he knew his friends and family wouldn't approve of him accepting the offer and he felt he just might feel guilty about it later and then again he didn't really like forcing defenseless opponents to talk if it could be avoided, and, he pulled the bladed closer to the noble's throat, double for some reason just didn't sound like good enough offer for him, and the noble got the message.

"Very well triple it is," nobleman said in quick response.

The Black Fox then released the noble and sheathed his sword, and the noblemen faced him and said slowly with a sly smile. "I just love a mercenary. Now, let's discuss your new assignment…"

* * *

Midnight was near, and as Sokka flew Appa to the location of his new assignment, he felt somewhat uneasy for what he had agreed to with Lord Simi Yu. Though he didn't sell out Lord Bei Fong and merely told the noble that he'd been hired by an extension of some lord. He knew his friends and some of his fellow water tribesman might see his actions as dishonorable and somewhat amoral, but for some reason he himself didn't see it that way. The money he'd earn from this job could be of good use to him and his friends down the down the line. After all information gathered in a cantina and the materials used to make his various bombs aren't free nor are they cheap.

He nodded to himself, "Besides this way really is better. I get the information Lord Bei Fong wants for the remnants and perhaps even a little more than expected, and a little side payment to go along with it." he nodded to himself.

He aimed his eyes forward as a large estate came into view. This one looked to be far more luxurious than the one he came from and looked somewhat similar to that of the Bei Fong, with the mansion in the far back of the estate the gate on the other end of the large rectangular shape. A single concrete path flowed from the gate to the estate in the far back and had fountains lined along its side. Surrounding the mansion were various buildings that didn't really interest him until he got close enough to notice something was wrong. There were no guards…

"This is a time of turmoil amongst both the nobility and the people. A noble would have to be stupid not to have security," Sokka said. Then suddenly Appa gave out a cry of concern as a strange smell entered its nose.

"What is it boy," he asked, "something down below?" he looked down, but he couldn't see much. "It's risky, but…take us down." Appa gave out a cry of approval and flew towards the estate and the closer he got the more Sokka was able to make out what was there and soon he immediately to spot something crawling on the ground below. He stared at it long and hard and then his eyes went wide. "APPA, LAND!" he cried.

The bison quickly landed and the Black Fox jumped off and ran over to the crawling figure. It was a guard, badly burned and his armor as black as soot.

"Hey you alright?" he asked going to a knee before him.

The man coughed heavily. "Hel…help…he's killing…"

"Who's killing? What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"A…fi…firebender in…red…he…lp…" the guard said in a fading voice.

"Don't worry help is here. Just hang in there," Sokka said kindly and encouragingly.

"Here…" the guard reaching into his pocket and pulling out a simple bronze ring with a light blue jewel on the top, "ple…please take...this...to...to my…my dear Xi Fi in...in the villege just north of here...tell her that I...I..." his voice faded before he could finish. Sokka took the ring and held it in his hand baring an angry frown. His fist shook and then he calmed himself put the ring in his bag and turned the guard over onto his back. He placed the guards hands on his chest and then stood and looked at the estate.

"Wait here Appa, if I'm not back by dawn you know what to do," Sokka said. The bison gave a cry of worry, but also understanding and Sokka nodded and then drew his sword.

He searched the facilities surrounding the mansion, he'd hoped to find survivors, but all he came upon was one burnt corpse after another. He headed to the mansion and found the door completely burned off. He looked left and right, the smell of burning corpses filled the air. He moved forward cautiously and continued his search, maintaining hope that he'd find survivors of what looked, so far, to be massacre, but the only people he came upon were burnt, charred corpses. Then finally he came upon an open double-doored room and man in robes lying on the floor outside it. He went to the room kneeled down the by the man. Like all the others the man was badly burned and his robes tattered and burned almost completely away. Sokka then looked inside the room that resembled a study, with a desk in the far back, a large extravagant rug on the floor, bookshelves along every wall and a chandelier candle holder hanging from the ceiling, its candles still damp with smoke; but what caught Sokka's attention the most was the figure standing before the desk, in a lose red robe-like shirt and pants strapped tightly around his joints, two two-and-half foot long blades sticking out of his wrists, a head completely in encase in red cloth mask with two yellowish-red glowing eyes, red gloves on his hands, red cloth boots, and a silvery-red serpent symbol on both shoulders.

The figure stood still, his eyes focused on a red oval shaped gem glowing with the light of the small flame trapped within.

"Well what do we have here?" Sokka said walking into the room. The figure stuck the gem into his robe like shirt, and glanced back at the Black Fox with a cold glare.

"I don't know who you people are, but I'm seeing a lot more of you than I'd really like," Sokka said. He looked at the figure and then noticed an empty pedestal sitting on the desk. "My instincts tell me that you have something I need. So what do say we deal? You give me what you just picked up so I can finish my job and your people can hire me to steal it back for you later, free of charge. So what do you say?" The Figure said nothing and immediately turned and threw a fiery metal star at Sokka, but the young mercenary deflected it. "That's what I thought you'd say,"

The figure charged at Sokka, his blades engulfed in fire. Sokka remembered well what happened the last time he fought one these strangers in red, but he had no intention of running. He wouldn't, couldn't let what this murderer had done go unpunished, and that resolve gave him strength.

The Black Fox gripped his sword and the two entered into a fierce clash of steel. The two moved about the room dodging and parrying each other's assaults. The cold chilling melody of steel hitting steel sang throughout the room. Sokka watched his opponent carefully as he parried the figures blows with the Fox Tail while striking at every opening he got. Then suddenly, while attempting to stab at an opening to the chest, the figure knocked Fox's sword from his hand then moved to try and finish his opponent, but Sokka dodged every assault and countered with a few swift jabs from his fists and then a swift kick to the stomach that knocked the figure back a ways and allowed the Fox to make a dash for his sword that had stuck into the floor. Near by he quickly recovered it as the figure charged at him with his left blade out in front, but just as the assault neared Sokka spun out of the way and behind his opponent, but as he brought his blade down upon the figure's back. The figure suddenly changed into a stream of fire and like a snake swiveled out of the way and behind him, but Sokka knew exactly the figure was doing and before the figure could return to it's human form the Fox spun and slashed his blade right through the stream and jumped out of the way as it fell to the floor in two pieces that changed into the figure's now disconnected top and lower halfs.

Sokka looked at the bloody site stationed at his feet as he breathed heavily and slowly caught his breath. He kneeled down and looked at the figure, "You my friend are one gruesome site," he blinked slowly. "Hope I didn't damaged the artifact."

He moved to try and turn the torso half over, but then jumped back when the torso was suddenly engulfed in fire. He watched with wide open eyes as the inflamed torso corpse suddenly turned inward like a whirlpool and within seconds was gone and all that remained in its place was the glowing red oval shaped gem with its swirling, twisting flare inside.

"What the hell…" he said as he walked over to the gem and poked at it with sword. Nothing happened. He cautiously moved closer and nudged it with his foot. Still nothing happened. Feeling it was safe he reached down and picked it up and examined it carefully. "This must be what Lord Simi Yu wanted, but why the hell would he want this thing," he looked at a bit more, "well whatever it is it's not my problem. He stuck the gem into one of his bags and then turned his eyes towards the dead noblemen laying out in the hall. "Yeah that guy definitely won't be talking. Looks like I'll only be completing half of the task, but half's better than none." He looked around. "Better go before anymore of those freaks in red show up."

He left the mansion and returned to Appa who was pleased to see him safe. He stroked the front of the bison's head gently and then turned and looked at the mansion. He put his hand to his heart and closed his eyes for a short while and then reached into his right bag and pulled out the ring the dying guard gave him.

"Gotta remember to deliver this later on," he said to himself. He put the ring back in his bag. "Alright Appa let's get back to Lord Simi Yu's and finish this mission up so we can go home and get a well deserved sleep. The bison gave out cry of agreement. The Black Fox boarded the bison and left the tragic, not noticing the shadowy cloaked figure, with blood-stained blades, standing on the roof and the five bloody corpses clothed completely in red and bearing wrists blades, encircling him.

The figure raised their hand into the air and dark bolts flew from their hands and struck the corpses, engulfing them in a dark aura. Within seconds the corpses aged rapidly until the in clothes turned crumbled away, the skinned rotted from existence and their bones crumbled into dust that blew away with the wind. The figure looked out at the flying bison and then vanished in to the shadows of the night.

Sokka returned to Lord Simi Yu and met back up with him in his study. The lord was standing next to a marble desk as he looked out an open window.

"So you've returned Black Fox? Did you complete the task I set forth for you?" the Lord asked his hands behind his back.

"Got the gem right here," Sokka said pulling the gem out and holding it in his hand.

"Good…very good," the Lord replied slowly, "and what of the other task?"

"Yeah…about that I short of ran into a snag," he replied.

He explained to the noblemen about what took place at the mansion.

"I see…so there were others after this jewel as while?" Simi Yu asked.

"Pretty much, I found it on the guy after I killed him. If you ask me this thing's more trouble than it's worth. So if you would kindly give me the information I came for as while as my money I'll be on my way."

Simi Yu was silent he walked over his desk and from a drawer he pulled out a leather pouch that jingled with coins. "Here, thirty silver pieces as we agreed." He tossed the pouch to Sokka and Sokka threw the gem. The two caught their respect items, and the noble examined the gem and then set it down on his desk, and continued to speak. "As for the other half of your payment. You may tell your employer that I do not care who rules as long they maintain a strong and stable economy, and please be sure tell him I have intention of joining the Remnants under any circumstance."

"What about the Grand General and the Fire Lord?" Sokka asked. "Any chance you might joining up with one of the factions that support them."

Simi Yu blinked slowly and then spoke in a calm and clear tone, "Grand General Kai-lin Sairon and Fire Lord Ozai are two very different men, but are both very capable leaders in their own right. If they'd shared the same, or at least similar, ideals about the best way to rule then the current tensions would not exist; but seeing how they do differ so very much. I will admit, that given a the choice between the two of them, I'd prefer it be his lordship Sairon who rules. His actions have shown he has foresight in his future, while Ozai seems content with just conquering everything and holding it all in an iron grip," he put his hands back behind is back. "Does that answer satisfy you?"

"Yeah, but just one more thing," Sokka asked curiously. "You used to be an Earth Kingdom strategist, right? So why won't you join the Remnants from what I saw they could really use your help."

"I'm sure they could," Simi Yu replied. He closed his eyes for moment quickly concealing the hint of emotion that was starting to surface within them, "however, I have no desire to climb aboard a sinking ship. The Remnants, the Earth Kingdom it self, is finished." He opened his eyes halfway bearing a serious expression. "It is on its last legs and soon the Grand General will eventually move to deliver the finishing blow through either a blade or diplomatic negotiation. Either way, the Earth Kingdom cannot stand against Lord Sairon. In the eyes of Virtuous Minority he is a new wind carrying in a new era prosperity. To many of the common people he is their last and final hope for peace. Though there are those who still distrust him they have chosen to give him the benefit of the doubt." He blinked slowly. "Unless the remnants can kill him, the Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, the Dragon's Claws: the Silent Stone and Shadow's Maiden; and Lord Iroh, and make it look like the Fire Lord is responsible than there is no way they can achieve victory, and I'm sure you can figure out the consequences of such a plan. The harsh and likely inevitable backlash that would come from being carried out."

Sokka blinked slowly; yes he could see the backlash, if but a little. He could see it. "If the truth had ever gotten out that it was Remnants who truly kill the Grand General than…"

"Yes, the Remnants would fall under the weight of the people's anger. It would be an ironic repeat in history, for the cause of all the Earth King's civil wars and changes in dynasties has been an angry populous. It is a lesson that Grand General Sairon is learning from. It does not matter how powerful an empire may be militarily. When placed against an angry common class its walls are nothing more than wood against stone, with standing against one, but inferior to many." He blinked slowly. "The era of the four nations is coming to an end and the key to peace lies not in the past and not just in strong desire for it, but in the actions, ideals and minds of those who live in this day and age. It is the actions of the leaders of today in conjunction with the actions and desires of the people that decide the future." A sign of sunlight shined through a window. "Now then, dawn has come and I imagine we both have a long day's work ahead of us. Perhaps we'll meet again someday should such meeting fit into fate's plans. Take care Black Fox," he said as he turned his back to the young mercenary. Sokka looked at the noblemen for a short while and then left the room. Simi Yu heard him leave and then glanced back at a shadowy cloaked figure that suddenly appeared in the center of the room.

Sokka made his way to the roof, where he summoned Appa and boarded him. As the bison flew through air. Sokka thought about what the noble said about the Remnants and their chances for victory.

"Things really aren't looking good for us, but…"he closed his eyes for a moment, "we've never let the odds stop us before." He crossed his arms and thought a bit more. "Ah! Forget it," he yawned. "I'm too tired think anymore." He stretched his arms into the air. "Hey Appa …you remember the way back to Aang and the others?" Appa gave out a short loud cry. "Then fly high and—" he yawned again. "Wake me up when we get there." He then laid down in the settle and fell fast asleep…


	34. Chapter XXXIII: An Uneasy Calm

Burnings of the Heart

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXIII: An Uneasy Calm

The soft, enchanting melody of Kai-lin's flute echoed throughout the palace garden. However, if one were to search the garden grounds they would never find the young lord for he was not on the ground, but on the roof that lay a top the mural across from the opened hall. His long black hair danced in the light summer breeze, as he sat with one lag bent just slightly upwards and the other completely laid out. He played a soft gentle melody that was soothing to the ear and held a hint of sorrow, a dash of joy and gentle pitch of love.

It was a rare for him to be by himself. Normally, when he wasn't hosting his open court, he was surrounded by administrators and his advisors and answering one request after another, handling various problems, or assigning them to others he felt capable. There was never a dull day.

It had been a week since the Ba Sing Se Inferno and the damage done was extensive. The entire central portion of the plains had been destroyed and half of the farms had been either destroyed or damaged. To make matters worst, refugees at Full Moon Bay, that Azula had seized shortly after she took control of the city, finally snapped and revolted. Kai-lin had to personally go there to calm the masses down. To help that task he took with him, tents, clothing donated from kindhearted citizens, medicine, some Dai Li and few soldiers to help maintain order, and installed a new a more capable minister, who happened to be of common origins, to oversee things.

After the situation at the bay was handled he returned to the city where he was met with new problems. Azula's headaches had returned and often left her fatigued for at least an hour or more, making it difficult for her to fulfill her duties and leaving several matters requiring her or Kai-lin's authority unsolved and leaving Kai-lin with more work. That often carried through dinner and over to the next day leaving him and Azula with little time to spend with one another.

The week had been hectic one and the arrival of a circus was a pleasing sight to many and a chance for all to put the memory of the frightening blaze out of mind. The circus was the one Azula had pressured Ty Lee to leave when she recruited her for her mission. Because of this Kai-lin sent Ty Lee along with Iroh to negotiate with the circus's manager about lowering their price for so that all of the people could afford to get in. However, much to the young Grand General's surprise, the manager was so please to see Ty Lee again that he offered to host a week's worth of free shows in exchange for seven hundred in gold, use of the city's enormous arena, and for Ty Lee to put on at least one performance during their stay. When he heard Lord Sairon laughed for the first time since the fire and he and Azula agreed to the terms.

Two days had passed since then and the circus, with help from some of the city's engineer's had set it self up in the arena, and placed a large tent over it just encase of a surprise summer shower. The past week, since the fire, had probably been the most challenging and closest Kai-lin had ever had at being the ruler of a whole nation. With so much riding on his shoulders and mind, the passed week had tired him and both Iroh and Yi Lin had noticed despite the mask of content he wore and recommended everyone a take a day to relax. He agreed.

The young lord pulled his flute from his lips and looked out over the city. He closed his eyes as a gentle summer breeze blew by and toyed with his hair. "It's been a long time since I've had any real time of rest," he said to himself. "So much has happened since I left Drages Valley." He opened his eyes halfway, "When I left home a year ago I never expected I would find myself in this kind position." He leaned back and laid down his left hand beneath his head and his right on his chest holding his flute. "My mission was simple: hunt down Azula and kill her completely and utterly. Though there was no guarantee it would work that was the plan the council had put together with Fire Lord Azulon years ago." He looked up at the sky. "The original target was Iroh, but grandfather died before he could set out and then the mission fell to father, and by then the target had gone from being Iroh to his son Lu Ten." He closed his eyes. "Father succeeded in eliminating his target but—" he then opened his eyes suddenly and shook his head with light groan. "Whoa, Azula and Master Iroh were right, I do think too much." He sat up. "I really need a hobby." He stood, and stretched his arms into the air. "Maybe I'll go join the military exercises."

"LADY SAKURA!" a voice cried suddenly.

He turned around and looked down at the opened hall where a young servant girl of twelve entered in a plain green robe-like dress, green heelless slippers, and a light green apron. She had green eyes, long black hair in a pony tail, fair skin, and an expression of worry, "Lady Sakura!" she called as she entered the garden and looked around from left to right. "Just where could she have gone." She looked around the garden but could find no one.

"Is something wrong, Da Ling?" a voice asked.

"Huh, whose there," the girl cried somewhat startled. She turned around and Kai-lin landed behind her. "Oh, your Excellency."

"Smellerbee give you the slip again?" Kai-lin asked with a friendly smile.

"Though it embarrasses me to admit, yes," Da Ling said. "Have you seen her at all?"

"Sakura? You mean that large brown haired blossom sitting up in the tree." Kai-lin said pointing up.

"AHH!" a voice cried loudly from the tree.

The two walked over to it.

"Okay Smallerbee, come down," Kai-lin said with his arms crossed.

The two watched as the tomboy in a regal green dress robe, with the design of cherry tree breaches lined with white flowers growing out of the corners of the hem and the edges of the sleeves, and a full collared shawl draped over her shoulders. Over the weeks she'd been living in the palace Smallerbee's appearance had changed dramatically. Though she still held the spirit of a tomboy, she had all but lost the appearance of one. Her face no longer looked like she was wary and tired. The war paint she used to wear on her cheeks had been replaced with a light blush. Her hair had grown beyond the length she originally allowed it and reached down to the middle of her back. It was neatly brushed and straightened out with thin braids hanging visibly in front at her sides. She had gone from being someone often mistaken as a boy to a young lady whose looks sometimes distracted some of the pages from their duties.

The girl climbed down from the tree slowly, being careful not to get her robe caught. When she reached the ground she frowned at Kai-lin.

"I can't believe it! How'd you know I was up there?"

"My senses picked up someone running into the garden and I looked back and spotted you climbing up into the tree," Kai-lin replied. "Now, just what was it you were running from this time?"

Smellerbee didn't say anything; she looked to the side and blushed a little.

"She was trying skip out on her traditional dance lessons, again," Da Ling said frankly.

"Da Ling!" Smellerbee replied somewhat peeved.

"I see," Kai-lin said with his arms crossed. He looked at the young tomboy. "Just what's wrong Smellerbee, I thought you liked you studies?"

"I do, it's just that they're all I ever do. The guards won't let me leave the palace, the books in the library are either boring history lessons or lame kid stories, I can't practice martial arts because no one will spar with me on account of them thinking I'm your sister, I find poetry to be boring, and traditional dances just don't interest me." She sighed, "and with Jet always busy with his work and Longshot away training with the Yu Yan archers and everyone else just busy with one thing are another. I pretty much don't have anything to do; and while I like having Da Ling around to talk to, just talking gets kind of boring after awhile." She looked at the ground with a depressed expression. "Look I really do appreciate you taking me in and giving me a home, and I really do like living here, it's just that I have nothing do." She put her hands together pleadingly. "So please! Can't you let me go out into city, maybe between my studies, I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

"and I'll be certain to make sure she's back in time for afternoon studies," Da Ling said.

Kai-lin looked at her pleading eyes and sighed. "Sakura, we've been through this before. My actions so far may have silenced Anti-Fire Nation sentiments, but there are still elements of it out there and—"

"and with people believing me to be your sister I'd be a near irresistible target. Yeah, yeah I know," Smellerbee sulked.

"But…" Kai-lin started. He then gave her a light smile, "I guess could allow it."

"Really?" Smellerbee and Da Ling said somewhat surprise and excitingly.

"You'll let me go out?" Smellerbee asked.

"Provided you a have an escort, and have completed your morning lessons and are back for you afternoon lessons," Kai-lin explained.

"Yes! Thank you!" she cried giving him a hug.

"You can thank me by attending your afternoon studies," Kai-lin said gently pulling her away. "Now get going."

"But…but I can't." Smellerbee replied.

"Why not?" Kai-lin asked.

"Because…I…uh…" she then smiled. "Because I don't know what they are. Uh…yeah that's it I forgot what they were. I…I uh bumped my head while climbing the tree and forgot them, yeah that's it I forgot."

"My Lady Sakura's studies for this afternoon are martial arts, tutoring in the royal etiquette, and of course traditional dance," Da Ling replied with a small smile.

"What are you my keeper?" Smellerbee yelled sourly.

"I am merely following my duty as handmaiden and assisting my lady's memory," Da Ling replied with a smart smile. "Though I must say, given your pitiful excuse, that my lady must have lost more than just memory she when BUMPED her head."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Smellerbee replied angrily.

"Alright, you two that's enough," Kai-lin said walking between the two. "Listen, since you have martial arts this afternoon what do you say to me being your instructor for this hour?"

Smellerbee stood stunned silent and then immediately ran for the open hall.

"Lady Sakura, where are you going?" Da Ling cried.

"Where do you think, to change. I can't practice martial arts in this thing!" she replied and then she ran off for her room.

Da Ling held a dry face, "Why can't she show this kind of enthusiasm with all of her lessons?" the young handmaiden asked in a low tone. She bowed a polite farewell to Kai-lin and ran off after her lady.

Kai-lin watched them leave and smiled. "She's adjusted rather nicely. I just wish I could give a bit than I have." He then left the gardens to get ready to teach her.

Meanwhile the training room, which had various weapons on the wall and in rakes, a large one foot high square ring taking much of the floor, and the a tapestry bearing the Fire Nation's emblem draped over the built in Earth Kingdom symbol, was near empty do to the presence of Princess Azula and her two best friends, and taking the advice of Fire Nation Guards, the palace's more traditional guard chose to leave rather than risk being ordered into a sparing match with the princess who was more than capable of taking down five of them at once.

Azula having gotten have firebending back to a more combat ready level wanted to practice a little to ensure her skills hadn't rusted and Mai and Ty Lee had decided to conduct some training of their own. After training for an around hour the two of them finished their exercises and stood be to watch Azula, who was out her usual gowns and in a red tunic, dark red pants, and heelless slippers, practicing with an inflamed long sword. She moved about quickly slashing, thrusting and spinning the blade ever which way she could.

"I have to say, Azula, it's good to see you bending again even if you can't access your full power like before your Agni Kai with Kai-lin," Ty Lee said.

"I don't get it, it's been almost a month and half since you woke up and you still can't access you original level strength. Shouldn't your chi cycle have restore by now," Mai said.

"I've already talk to Lady Yi Lin about that. She said I regained the standardized level of chi and that my flow is moving at the average level of speed," Azula explained, as she continued her workout and spun the blade from side to side before turning in a circle and thrusting at the air. "In order to wield blue flames again the speed of my chi cycle needs to be five times faster than normal at least three times faster to at least wield red flames like Kai-lin." She stopped her practice. "However, increasing the flow requires years of practice and rigorous training that forces the body beyond normal human limits." She blinked slowly as she remembered her past and the harsh training sessions she was forced to endure. "Both Kai-lin and I were put through training sessions that many would consider inhumane and cruel," he closed her eyes, "and I'd rather not go through that again."

"Azula…" Ty Lee said softly.

The princess then quickly smiled, "But I really don't care about not being able to wield blue fire anymore. The intensity of my flames doesn't matter. What's most important is my skill. So," she once again engulf her sword in fire and returned to swinging it about in complex demonstration of skill and prowess, with trail of fire following the tip through the air, "I'm going to work on improving my skill and not worry about the strength of my flames." She spun and swung her sword in a full circle, "and speaking of practice, shouldn't you be practicing for your performance tonight, Ty Lee. It'll be you first time on a high wire since you left the circus last winter."

"I practiced all day yesterday and all morning to today I'll be fine," Ty Lee replied, she then took one a big smile. "I'm more interested in how Smellerbee's going to react when she sees where she'll be sitting tonight."

"I know what you mean, I don't think this was something she ever expected," Mai said with a smell giggle. "But are you sure it's a good idea. I mean accepting her so fully like this. Once people get a look of her in that chair it will be near impossible for to go back. At least not while the current political tensions still hang in the air."

"You're right," Ty Lee said. "She'll be completely embroiled in all this, but knowing Kai-lin I'm sure he's already taken all possible outcomes into consideration. The guy's so on top of things it's scary, right Azula…" she turned the princess and her eyes opened wide with worry. "Azula…" Azula bore a pain filled expression.

The Princess tried to endure the sudden agonizing pain that echoed through her skull as the first ring of the dragon shaped burn scar spiraled around her neck began to glow faintly. Soon the pain reached a point so great that that she dropped her sword and she collapsed to the floor grasping her head and breathing heavily.

"Azula!" Mai and Ty Lee said worryingly.

The Princess gripped her head tightly close eyed. The pain quickly grew more intense as it felt like something was try piece it self into her mind, but being blocked some short barrier. She bit down her lips as she tried to endure and ride out the pain. Suddenly the pain began to fade, though her scar hidden by her tunic's collar was glowing, and her breathing began to stabilize. Her face drenched in a light sweat and hair lapsing out of place.

"Azula…" Ty Lee said worryingly.

"I'm fine Ty Lee, the pain's—AHH!" she said as she tried to stand when suddenly returned at three times the intensity and caused her to gasp as she hit fast in the stomach. She fell back down to the ground breathing heavily grasping her as the second ring of spiral burn scar started to glow. The pain quickly grew stronger and just when she felt she go mad, she heard some speak, a dark sinister voice echoed through her mind.

"_Hear me…"_ it cried.

"Wha…what…" she said the sound of heavy breath.

"_Hear me…relea—AHH_."

The voice was suddenly went silent and the pain faded away and scar cease its glow. She opened her eyes, to find yourself surrounded by her two best friends, along with Smellerbee, in outfit similar to her own, Da Ling, and the gentle feel of something or someone touching her neck. she looked up to find Kai-lin, with a hand gently touching her neck.

"Kai-lin…" she said in a pleased, but tired voice.

"Are well princess?" he asked as he set up a bit.

"I am now," she said looking into his eyes.

"Good," he said kindly giving her a smile.

Just then Shan-yi rose out of the shadows in long sleeved black robe like dress and heelless slippers, and walked over to Kai-lin.

"Forgive my interruption, my lord, but the Yu Yan following the avatar have sent a report," Shan-yi said in a void tone.

"I'll read it later, right now my attention is needed here," Kai-lin said not taking his eyes off Azula.

"But, my lord, they sent by falcon," Shan-yi said in and somewhat distressed tone, and Kai-lin's eyes went wide upon hearing it.

"Give it here," he ordered standing quickly. Shan-yi pulled her arms from each other's sleeves and handed him a the scroll.

The Grand General opened it and quickly read it over. Azula looked at him as sat of the floor with Mai and Ty Lee by her side. She didn't know what was going, but she knew what it was had to be of great importance for Kai-lin to hold such a serious tone in his voice. Kai-lin finished reading the scroll and then closed it and his eyes as he breathed slowly. Everyone looked at him as he stood silent, and still. He looked at Azula and Smellerbee, he'd told Smellerbee he would handle her training for the hour and he had an obligation to Azula as her fiancée. He closed his eyes again and then turned to Shan-yi and said.

"As important as this matter is, Shan-yi. I'm must—"

"Do your duty as the Grand General and ruler of Ba Sing Se," Azula said suddenly in a serious tone.

"Azula!" Ty Lee said in surprised.

Azula continued to address her husband-to-be, "We promised each other that we wouldn't allow our personal feelings to get in the away of our duties. I don't know what's going on, but it's obviously important and you should go and take care of it."

"But Azula—" Kai-lin started.

"Please…don't make order you," Azula said in a somewhat sad tone.

Kai-lin blinked slowly and then took a soft smile, "As you wish princess," Kai-lin said kindly slight bow. "But I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

"I'll be waiting," Azula said smiling.

He then turned to Smellerbee, "I'm sorry Sakura but I'm going to have to reschedule that lesson."

"That's alright," Smellerbee said with a false. She'd really wanted that lesson, "do what you have to do, but you better teach me another day."

"I promise I will," Kai-lin replied. "But for finish up with your remaining studies.

"Aww! Do I have to?" Smellerbee said.

"If want to be able to visit the city, then yes," her replied. "Now I need to get going. Da Ling see to it she attends her remaining afternoon lessons."

"Yes, your lordship," Da Ling answered in a bow.

After biding all a final farewell. The young left with Shan-yi.

"Where's the artifact?" he asked her as the walked down the hall.

"With Lady Yi Lin, she, Master Iroh and Sun Su await you in the war room," she replied.

After Kai-lin left, Princess Azula, suddenly feeling tired, retired to her chambers where Jin drew up a bath for her. Meanwhile Lady Sakura, aka Smellerbee, reluctantly returned to her afternoon studies. After changing back into her dress robe she went to her traditional dance lessons, that all noble maidens of city learned, though she herself saw no point to it. After dance came her instruction in etiquette something she really wasn't used to when she first started but slowly adjusted.

When her lessons were finally complete. The young Lady Sakura returned to her room where Da Ling drew her bath, and as the young orphan sat in the hot water of the luxurious, jade-colored, marble tub she thought about the life she'd been leading since Kai-lin took her in.

Her being mistaken for his sister had it's ups and downs. The ups were simple enough, people treated her almost like she was a princess. She had some authority over the servants, and got almost whatever she wanted. Everything from fine clothes, to delicious food were just a bell ring away. She had a soft, bed, with thick, fluffy blankets; that she often didn't want to leave in the morning, and she even had her own handmaiden to tend to her needs. As for the downs, because she didn't know how to read or write very well or at all compared to others in the palace, Kai-lin arranged for her to be tutored in such subjects as well as others. Every day after her morning meal she would meet with a scholar from Ba Sing Se University who would tutor her in reading, writing, and even arithmetic. She also took things such as history, etiquette, her favorite, Martial Arts; and her least favorite, traditional dance. Though she found the lessons to be annoying and sometimes boring she liked her instructors and learning what they had to teach her.

Her life in the palace was something she would have never thought possible for her after she was orphaned. She thought back to her days with Jet and Longshot and the trouble they caused along with their other friends, The Duke and Pipsqueak. She'd sometimes thought about asking Kai-lin if he could have his special agents search for her other two friends, but she didn't feel it would be right. At least not while he was busy as he as was.

She slowly sunk down further into the water until it was just below her nose. She liked her life in the palace and being Kai-lin's little sister and sharing his name. The palace was her home and Kai-lin, when he wasn't spending time with Azula or busy with work, would visit her and talk, as would Jet, when he wasn't busy with his own duties as one of Kai-lin key officers…or flirting with the palace handmaidens, particularly Azula's. She held her knees and smiled. Yeah, she liked her life as was now and wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Lady Sakura, it's time to get out," Da Ling said entering the bathing room with a towel draped on her arms.

"Coming," Smellerbee said.

She got out and dried off with her handmaiden's assistance and with a towel wrapped around her torso she left the bathing room where she finished drying off and the got dressed in a white sliver outlined decorated with the black breaches bearing pink flowers, sprouting out from the corners and edges of the wide ended sleeves.

"Okay, I can handle wearing these robes, but is it too much to ask for more verity in terms of their designs. Just because I'm going by the name Sakura doesn't mean my gowns all have to have Sakura breaches on them," Smellerbee said looking at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"I'll try and bring you some with different designs tomorrow, but for now let's work on your hair. Yout attendance at the circus tonight will be your first public appearance since you started living in the palace, and you want to look you best."

Smellerbee gave her a soft smile, and walked over to her vanity, that stood against the west wall, and looked into the crystal mirror as Da Ling worked on her hair. She really didn't look like she did during her days on the street. She'd never really worried about it before but she truly did look like an actual girl now. There wasn't a single boyish trait in her appearance. Jet called her transformation a miracle, and he may have been right. When she thought back to how she looked before she moved into the palace. She hardly recognized herself.

"I've really changed haven't I…" she said in a low voice.

"My lady?" Da Ling said as she stopped brushing.

"Da Ling, do you remember what I looked like when we first met?"

"Of course, I mistook you for a boy," she said with a light laugh, "I blushed deep red and said. 'I'm being assigned to care for a…a boy!' You then got really mad and yelled that you were girl. I was hesitate to believe you until I drew your bath. Only then was I finally convinced."

Smellerbee smiled, "I did look a lot like a boy back then, huh, but thanks to you it'd be pretty hard to believe that I ever looked like that. I wonder how Longshot's going to react when I see him next. I wander if he'll recognize me, Jet sure didn't."

"I've never met Longshot, but…" the handmaiden said. She placed the brush down and then started to braid a small lock of it hanging on the left side, "I've overheard some of the guards talking. They say he has a keen eye and was accepted for training by the Yu Yan Archers. So I'm certain he'll be able to recognize you," Da Ling said kindly.

"I sure hope your right."

Da Ling finished the braid she was working on and then got started on the second one. During this time the lantern lighter came lit all the lamp's candles and then left. Smellerbee paid him little mind as Da Ling finish braiding the right side and gently collected the ends of what remind and bonded their ends together with a a small silver ribbon.

"There all done, except for one final touch," Da Ling said.

"What?" Smellerbee asked.

"Close your eyes, it a surprise."

Though a little confused Smellerbee closed her eyes and sat patiently. As she heard her handmaiden walk away toward another part of the room and shuffle through some stuff and then back over to her. She suddenly felt something being slipped on her head.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Da Ling said in a cheerful tone.

Smellerbee opened her eyes to the mirror and gasped lightly in surprise at what was now on her head. A silver circlet, no thicker than half the width of her finger, and bearing a small tear shaped crimson-red sapphire at the front.

"Wow…what…what is this?"

"A circlet, it's like a tiara, but thinner. It's a gift from his lordship and the princess." Da Ling said.

"From Kai-lin and Azula…but why?" Smellerbee asked.

"I don't know, they just said they wanted you to have it," Da Ling said. " Do you not like it?"

"No…it's…it's beautiful, I just…I just never expected he'd give me something like this…"

"While if you really want to know you ask them on the way to the arena," Da Ling said taking off her apron. "We should get going. They're waiting for at the entrance."

Smellerbee nodded and two of them left the room.

Meanwhile at the city's arena, Ty Lee after she'd helped get Azula back to her room earlier, left, under Azula's insistence, to prepare for her performance that night. She'd already decided what she was going to and what elements to install. She'd practiced it for the remainder of the day and then took a short nap at dusk. When she awoke she took a quick bath and now sits in a small room where participants in the arena prepared for their battles. The circus had remade it over into a dressing room for her, with some modest decorations, a portable wardrobe next a vanity she used to use before she left the circus. It had been a long time since she'd performed for a large crowd, and she was nervous about how'd she do. However, despite the butterflies in her stomach, she was happy to be with the circus again. She had missed it and before coming to her dressing room, after her rehearsal, the manger had asked her if she would ever be willing to return to the circus and be their star again. Though the temptation to return rang strongly inside her, she was unable to give him an answer due the commit she felt she held to Azula.

She sat at her vanity, under the midst of lantern light, as she brushed her hair and prepared for her show, and as she brushed she thought about the manager request, when a knock suddenly came at the door.

"Come in," she said kindly, turning towards it. The door opened and a figure she was very familiar with entered, "Azula," she said with joy mixed worry. She got and went and hugged her royal friend who was out of her training attire and wearing light red robe that faded to white as it neared the bottom and bore the beautiful appearance of falling pink blossoms. Her hair flowed straight down, and was somewhat wavy, she wore a golden chain like circlet on her forehead that had a small red jewel hanging from the front.

"What are you do here?" she asked cheerfully.

"I wanted to wish luck," Azula said kindly. "Mai says good luck to."

"Where is Mai?"

"She's and the others are on their way, but I left ahead of them. I wanted to talk to you alone," the princess said as they parted and held hands.

"What about?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula breathed slowly closed eyed and the opened her eyes,  
"When I first recruited you for my mission to capture Zuko and Uncle, I forced you to leave a life you loved. I've come rectify that."

"Azula…"

"I know how important the circus was to you and why you left home for it. Which is why hereby release you from my service."

"What," Ty Lee said in a somewhat surprise tone.

"Despite the circumstances at the time, I had no right to pressure you so cruelly to leave. Which is why I'm relieving you of duty. You may live your life as you see fit. Whether it be returning to the circus or something else. The choice now is yours to make, freely and completely."

"Azula…" Ty Lee is a still surprised but also happy and yet sad tone.

"You've been a good friend to me Ty Lee more than I've ever deserved. Despite all the horrible things you've seen me do, you stayed loyal to me even when I was so weak I couldn't even walk, you stayed at my side. You looked out for me, and cared for me. You were a better friend to me than I ever was to you. So the least I could do give you this chance to decide for yourself what kind of life you'll live," the princess said kindly and gently.

"Princess I…"

"Well, I imagine you still have some preparing to do, so I'll leave you to and be on my way," Azula said. She then turned towards the door, but before she left she looked back at Ty Lee with a gentle smile. "I'm looking forward to your performance tonight. Good luck and take care." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Ty Lee watched her leave and stood stunned speechless. "Azula…" she said softly, she closed her eyes slowly and then opened them being a little moist. "Thank you…" she then turned towards her vanity. "Right! Now I have to put on the best show I possibly can."

She then went about preparing for big moment. While outside her room Azula stood with a sad but happy look on her face. She wiped the moistness from her eyes.

"Are you alright princess," a voice asked.

She looked to her left where a Shan-yi, still dressed in a black common dress robe had stood waiting.

"Shan-yi…yes I'm fine," Azula said with gentle smile that masked a light pain.

"Your majesty doesn't wish Lady Ty Lee to go?" Shan-yi asked.

"Not really no, but if this is what she wants than who am I to stand in the way."

Shan-yi looked at with her usually emotionless expression. "Your highness has truly changed."

Azula froze…it was the first she'd hear Shan-yi recognize her for who she was now and not what was in the past. She looked at her fiancé's vassal. "Shan-yi…"

"Don't read too much into it," Shan-yi said coldly. She walked forward a little. "I still hate you."

"Then why did you come with me?" Azula asked.

"I am my lord Sairon's vassal, and vassal's duty is to serve and protect one's lord and all that is precious to him and you are precious to him." She glanced back at her, "Therefore, despite my loathing of you, I tolerant your existence."

"I'm…precious...to Kai-lin…" Azula said.

"But tolerant you is all I can do right now. The physical wounds may have healed, but the mental ones are still far to deep for me to forget and forgive all you've done to me and what you had done to mother. I cannot a forgive you for all those years of suffering that I endured as your handmaiden." She turned towards her, "But I shell watch you, and I will see if this change of heart lasts. If doesn't and you attempt to harm to my lord I will hesitate to cut you down, but if the change does persist, than maybe…just maybe I may be let go of all you have done."

"I won't harm Kai-lin, I promise you I want," Azula said in courageous and passionate voice, "and I'm going to make for all the bad I've done to you and others. I'll earn your forgiveness, just watch."

Shan-yi looked at with a void look and then turned her back, "Well then…we shell see. Now, shell we get going princess."

"Yes let's—Ah." Suddenly a sharp pain echoed through her head and she grasped it while holding her balance against the wall. Pain rippled through her face as the first ring of her scar quickly started to glow.

"Princess Azula," Shan-yi cried in a low tone as rushed over to her.

"Ah! Not—again…" Azula cried, as slipped onto the floor gripping her throbbing head. A slow burning pain started to build up in her neck as her scar's second ring started to glow, and a faint voice echoed through her mind…

"_Release me…accept me…"_ it said in a cold chilling tone.

"Wha…what…" she said in surprise.

"_I am you…you are me…release me! Ahh!"_

The voice suddenly went silent and the pain slowly faded. Azula looked to her left to fin Shan-yi kneeled down next to with a hand enveloped in black lightening touching her neck.

"Shan-yi…" the princess said not noticing the black bolts.

"Are you alright princess?" Shan-yi asked as she removed no longer sparking hand.

"A little tired, but fine," she replied as she stood up with Shan-yi's aid. "Just what's going one with me?"

"You'll better once your with his lordship again. Come," Shan-yi said. The two started to walk away, but as they past by a shadowy corner Shan-yi wished a strange tongue and two Yu Yan agents appeared behind them. She whispered the tongue again and the Yu Yan vanished into the shadows…


	35. Chapter XXXIV: A Night at the Circus

Burnings of the Heart

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXIV: A Night at the Circus

A long line of civilians stood outside of the large entrance to the arena where four Dai Li stood placed upon the hand of every man woman and child that entered, a stamp made of a special ink that was harmless but would not come off for seven days. The stamp was away for the guards to tell who had already seen the show and who hadn't; and as the seats of the arena slowly filled up. Grand General Sairon, with Prince Zuko, Mai, Jet, Smellerbee, Iroh and the handmaidens Jin and Da Ling waited outside a hallway that was restricted to the public and led to a special booth for the royal elite and their guests. They'd arrived at the arena about ten minutes early and met up with Shan-yi and Azula. Azula had asked Shan-yi before meeting up the others not to say anything to Kai-lin about her earlier headache, but the pale skinned vassal's loyalty was to one person and one person only and she could not keep such a secret. When they met up with the group, Shan-yi, whispered the earlier happenings to her lord in a strange tongue and Kai-lin thanked her in the same tongue and then looked at Azula with concern and worry.

"I've ordered a team of Yu Yan to patrol the arena, if the Fire Ninjas have returned to the city they'll let us know," Shan-yi in a low tone.

"You did well in your actions, but somehow I feel that our mysterious enemy isn't fully behind the return of Azula's headaches?" Kai-lin said. His eyes still on Azula. "It is summer after all."

"What do mean my lord?" Shan-yi asked.

He didn't answer her right away. He turned towards her and said. "We'll talk more on this later. For now let's just enjoy what little time we have to relax."

"Yes my lord," Shan-yi said with a short bow.

Kai-lin looked at Azula as she chatted amongst the others. Her returning headaches were of great concern to him. He'd had the Yu Yan search around the palace earlier for any signs of Fire Ninjas only to come up with nothing. He had no doubt that the emperor was taking advantage of the power boost firebenders receive during the summer to increase his own power. Since he'd arrived he'd kept the truth about his original purpose for leaving home from all, with the acceptation of Sun Su, Iroh and Shan-yi, but he may not be able to do so much longer.

Azula looked at her fiancé and he immediately banished his worried look in exchange for a smile. She looked at Shan-yi and then took on a sad expression, she knew right away that Shan-yi had told Kai-lin of her earlier headache. She was well aware that her stagnate health was causing him worry and with so much already weighing on his shoulders and mind, she didn't like burdening him with anymore concerns.

"Are you alright, my princess?" Jin asked quietly.

"Jin," the princess replied. She took on an immediate smile. "Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I'm here to talk if you need an ear," Jin said kindly.

"Thank you," Azula replied kindly. "But I'm fine, really."

"Alright," Jin said, still a little concerned.

The group continued to wait outside the hallway as they waited for the last of their party to arrive, Sun Su and special guest of his own.

"What's taking Sun Su so long the shows gonna start soon," Smellerbee said.

"Why didn't he leave with the rest of you?" Azula asked curiously.

"He's trying to convince that girl he's been looking after to leave her room," Mai said.

"Whoa hold on there, the Silent Stone, the stiffest human being alive, has a girlfriend?" Jet said in surprise.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but he is at the moment her caretaker?" Iroh asked.

"Though very few have seen her."

"Has ever seen this girl?" Zuko asked.

"According Iniko, her handmaiden, she's only left her room a few times, but other than that she pretty much locks herself in and only opens the door for her and Master Sun Su," Da Ling explained.

"Well that's understandable considering the hardships she's been forced to endure. When I was appointed Grand General, one of the first things I did was go after the slave trade and its markets and from that experience I learned that girls her age and up are usually meant to be trained as pleasure slaves," Kai-lin said. "Fortunately the Moon Priestess that examined her reported her vir—her innocence was still intact," he said remembering Smellerbee and Da Ling we're amongst them.

"Such an experience has no doubt been very traumatizing for her. If Sun Su does succeed in bringing her we should try and make her feel welcome and not do anything that could remind her of past experiences with the slavers," Azula said kindly.

All agreed and they continued to wait to see if Sun Su would arrive, and their wait was not a long for shortly after their talk Sun Su came walking down the hall with his arms behind his arms back, and stiff as usual. However, their eyes quickly diverted from him to the sixteen year old young woman walking closely and timidly behind him, with brown hair that reached to the bottom of her back and had two long braids forged at the sides and bond together in the back by blue a sapphire blue ribbon. She wore a white regal dress robe of silk, outlined in sapphire blue, white, heelless slippers and a silver-white choker-like necklace with a tear shaped sapphire pendent hanging in the front.

"Good evening my lord, everyone," Sun Su greeted frankly.

"Good evening yourself my friend," Kai-lin said. He looked at the girl hiding behind his right hand. "So I take it that girl behind you is the one you wanted the extra chair set up for."

"Yes, my lord," Sun Su said in a void tone, but blushing a little red. He looked at her. "It's alright," he said in a gentle tone. "No one's going to hurt you," Sun Su explained kindly.

The girl looked at him and he nodded with a light smile that no one noticed. The girl smiled back and he stood aside a little and she looked down at the floor timidly with her hands in front of her.

"Hi, I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation," the princess greeted kindly. The girl didn't reply. "There's no need to be shy or worry. No one here is going to hurt. Why don't you so us your face?"

The girl was still nervous she glanced over at Sun Su.

"It's alright, your as safe as you could possibly be, there's no need to be afraid," the Silent Stone said in a calm and comforting tone.

The young lady was cautious this was her first time outside of the palace since she'd been rescued, but the voice of rescuer eased her fears and she slowly raised her head and the moment it was all the way up Zuko and Iroh froze in surprise.

"It can't be," Zuko said.

He and Iroh want to the girl and when she saw them her eyes opened in surprise as while.

"Song! Is that you?" Iroh asked.

"Uncle, you two know her?" Azula asked.

"Yes from our fugitive days. Uncle ate some poisonous berries and she and her mother happened to have an antidote. They also took us in a for a short while," Zuko said. "But what is she doing here?"

"They must have been attacked by slavers sometime after you left," Kai-lin said, "But now is not the time to speak of harsh pasts." He walked up to the girl. "Such things can talked about later when the she is alright with it. For now let's just enjoy this evening for we may not have a another chance like for many weeks to come."

Everyone agreed and one by one they introduced themselves to Song who they learned was unable to speck because of the trauma she'd experienced as victim of the slave trade.

After introductions were complete the group entered the hall a headed for the royal box. When they reached the end of the hall Smellerbee immediately ran ahead with Da Ling following closely behind her. The young Lady Sakura stopped at the rail and was in awe at sight before her.

"WOW! This place is huge!" she cried.

The arena held hundreds upon hundreds of people many of them in the stands, but also some sitting on benches just outside of the ring behind a protective barricades lined with guards extra protection in case any of the animals went rogue. A large tent hung over head and lantern-stands stood embedded into the corners of the ring, and atop the stone wall that separated the bleachers from the arena floor. Two stone pillars stood opposite of one another near the ring with a long wire held tightly between them and a net half way down.

The royal box where Kai-lin and the others would be sitting was close to ground, not close enough to were anything, be they man or ten foot long lagged beast cold jump in, but close enough to where the they could clearly see everything that was going on. The railing of the booth was parallel to the well that separated the stands and the arena floor. Six cushioned chairs were lined up near the railing while on a large three foot high platform, that had lantern-stands, and three cushion thrones stood in the center, and about three feet in front of each throne lay a luxurious large, dark red pillow decorated with the design of a golden dragon spiraled around it.

Jet gave off a whistle when he saw the place, "Man when the Earth Kingdom builds they build big."

"No kidding, I knew this place would be big, but not this big," Jin said.

"So Jin, wanna sit with me?" Jet asked flirtatiously, as he put his arm around her.

"Sit with you, now why would I want to that?" Jin asked with a seductive smile.

"Well I hear the circus is known for having some pretty dangerous beasts. You never when one of them might get loose and go a rampage, but if you sit with me, I guarantee you'll be safe and sound," the former bandit chief said.

"Hum…well you are an elite officer," she said gentling rubbing the side of his face, "but…as temping as your offer is I'm going have to say…no," she replied seductively as she pushed him off of her.

"No. How come?" Jet asked surprised

"Because one I'm working, two I'll be near his lordship so I'll be as safe as safe can be, and three I know you've flirted with every handmaiden in palace at the same time you're been flirting with me, and I'm not into your kind a men, now if you'll excuse I need to get to my seat."

She then climbed up the two small steps leading up to the platform and sat down on the pillow to left of the one before the center throne.

Jet stood stunned, "Okay…what just happened?"

"You're flirtatious behavior just bit you in the butt, now sit down," Iroh said pulling him down into the seat next to his.

Everyone took a seat. Kai-lin and Azula climbed onto the platform and sat in two of the thrones, Kai-lin in the center and Azula sitting to his left. Shan-yi sat on the pillow in front of Kai-lin and Zuko and Mai sat in the two center chairs, and Smellerbee sat down the chair closest to her but…

"Um…Lady Sakura what are you doing?" Da Ling asked with a somewhat confused expression.

"What does it look like, I'm sitting down so I can enjoy the show," Smellerbee replied smartly.

"But…but my lady…that isn't seat," Da Ling said.

"What do you mean this isn't my seat?"

Sun Su came up with Song, "That chair and the one remaining are for Song and myself."

"Then where do I sit?" Sakura asked.

"Smellerbee," Kai-lin called with a gentle smile. The tomboy turned towards him. "Your up here with us."

"Up…up there…b…but isn't that where…" Smellerbee replied in disbelief.

"Yes it is, now get up," Azula said with a smile.

"B…but I'm…I'm not…I mean shouldn't that be where Zuko sits?" the nervous tomboy asked.

"I plan to abdicate," Zuko said.

"But you're the crown prince," Smellerbee said.

"I'm not in this city and don't care to be. Now stop stalling and go sit down," Zuko said with a smart smile.

"But…"

"Hey! What did I tell you about turning down luxury? NOW GET UP THERE!" Jet said.

Smellerbee was hesitant. She never expected anything like this. Her of all people, an orphan once a bandit, sitting on a throne…like a princess…it was unbelievable, and she didn't know how to react. She was surprised, confused and yet happy all at the same time.

"My Lady, I know this a big surprise for you, but the ringmaster is waiting for you to sit down and won't start the show until you do, so if you don't mind…" Da Ling whispered.

"Uh…right…" Smellerbee replied nervously. She slowly stepped up onto the platform and sat in the last throne with Da Ling sitting on the remaining pillow in front of her lady.

Kai-lin looked at her and smiled softly and she smile back nervously.

Upon seeing his honored guests seated, the Ringmaster, dressed in a bright red orange tunic, that flowed pass the waist and took on the shape of a flower bud that was opened at the front, revealing his puffy yellow plants, and red boots with curled yellow tips. He wore a red hat, with an orange outlined, up side down tie shaped fin attached to the front, red cloth bracers, and a short orange cape.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE GREATEST SHOW IN ALL THE NATION. I am your host and ringmaster Spec Lou," he took on a sad face. "We have heard of the tragic event that has taken place in your fair city. So much damage done, some many left without homes, and so many young men and woman lost in fierce struggle of against that most hated blaze." He took on a smile, "but tonight we hope to put those sad thoughts out mind. Tonight we will thrill you with daring feats, elegant acts, hilarious fools, and one of the grandest finales you shell ever see." He took a deep breath, "and now for our first act I give you our newest members in their first time performance, those lava juggling daredevils Zin and Zan!" he said as he moved off stage and a drummer near by started playing a fast and exciting beat.

Two men backed flipped out of a small near by tent and into the middle of the ring. They wore dragon tattoos, were shirtless, wore only pants that were puffy at the bottom, and leather bracers. The only difference they bore was in the color of their cloths, one wearing red and the other wearing brown and carrying a small bag at his side. The two then cartwheeled apart until there was enough space between to fit fifteen people. The brown one then reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of perfectly round clay balls slightly bigger than his hand bit and started to juggle them. He later added in another, and then another until he was juggling ten balls at once. The red juggler stood by and waited patiently as his partner juggled the balls a little more and then one sent them flying over to him.

The red juggler caught each one and immediately started to juggle them and set them ablaze. Everyone watched as the Firebending juggler juggled the enflamed balls until they turned black and bore fiery yellow creaks. He then tossed them back to his partner one by one who juggled them a little more and then tossed them back to his compatriot, and soon the two were juggling the balls between them in the form of a fast pace infinity eight.

"Wow, that's amazing, I sure hope they don't they lose control. If one of those balls were to get lose into the audience…" Smellerbee started.

"There's no need to worry. They are both highly skilled benders one fire and one earth, and those balls aren't really made of lava," Kai-lin pointed out.

"They're not," Smellerbee said.

"No, they're using a special type of clay that can that turns black when ignited. They merely molded it in a way that it takes on the appearance of lava. I coated the surface of my gloves with same clay in order to block minor blasts from firebenders," Sun Su explained.

"Well fake lava or not, you gotta admit their good. Sure hope Ty Lee doesn't get intimated," Jet said.

"Don't worry she won't," Mai replied with light smile.

The night carried on with one performance after the next. Some were intriguing like the skinny earth bender who walked around on tall stone stilts and sprinkled flower pedals down onto the crowd below. Some were funny like the short skit about three men trying to build a house only to mass each other up by taking one another resources as they all tried to find material to do their part of the divided first task, and some were just surprising such as the lion-monkey tamer that tried to get the monkey to jump through fiery hoops only to have the monkey yell at him in anger take his wipe and then force him to jump through all the hoops. Everyone laughed at the end when trainer fainted from exstrution and monkey faced the audience bow in all directions.

Up in the royal bow, the young Lady Sakura laughed loudly and cheerfully having all but forgotten about where she was sitting. Kai-lin smiled at her.

"Enjoying yourself," he asked her.

She nodded with a big smile, "You bet, talk about your rebellious pets," she laughed as she remembered the act.

"and She's not only enjoying herself," Azula said in a soft tone into his ear. Kai-lin turned towards her and she looked at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile, and then gestured him out towards the cheering and clapping crowd. "Everyone here is having a good time. In all my life I've never seen so many people happy, and when I look at them I can't help but smile and feel good inside. Seeing the people happy, strangely, make me happy," She looked at him, "and you my precious Kai-lin…does seeing your people happy, make you happy as while."

Kai-lin froze silent upon hearing the first half of her last sentence and then smiled and said, "Yes…yes it does."

"I'm glad," the Princess replied. She blushed a little. "Um…Kai-lin when…this…when this over could we…well…could we tal—AH!" suddenly a sharp infuriating pain screamed through her head, and her scar started to glow.

"Princess!" Jin cried. She tried to go to her lady but was stopped by Shan-yi who quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. "Lady Shan-yi!"

"Quiet!" Shan-yi said in a low, but strict voice. "We can't start a panic here; else the entire arena could go into an up roar."

"But…"

"I know you want to help, but right you must leave this to his lordship. We can't allow a panic to break out, especially amongst such a large crowd. As a handmaiden to the royal family there will be times when you must endure. Just as Mai is enduring now."

Jin was silent. She looked down at Mai as she sat with Zuko holding her tightened body close as she bit her lip in frustration, and she wasn't the only one. Other than Sun Su whose usual stiff appearance made him look content; Zuko, Iroh and Jet were holding themselves back from even turning around and checking. Even Smellerbee, who was closest wasn't saying anything. After seeing how strong they were all acting, the handmaiden then turned back towards the arena and sat straight on her knees with her hands in lap as she was before. Shan-yi nodded and then glanced back her lord as he tended to a doubled-over a Azula.

"Princess Azula…" he cried in a low tone. He looked around; no one in the audience had noticed anything yet. However, Spec Lou did and he quickly ordered the current act to quickly do an encore to keep the people's attention. The Grand General was grateful he turned to his fiancée.

"Ah! My head…" Azula cried as she continued to grasp her head as it rippled with pain when a dark sinister voice suddenly echoed through her mind.

"_Do not ignore me…"_ it said.

"What…

"_Do not ignore me…hear me—AHHH!"_

The voice was instantly cut off cut off and Azula opened eyes to the feel of a gentle hand on her neck. She looked to her right, "Kai-lin…"

"Are you alright, my princess," the Grand General asked removing his hand, strings of fire lightly enveloping it.

"I…I think so…yes…I'm a little tired, but I'm fine now," she replied sitting up, but still touching her head.

"Maybe you should return to the palace and rest," Kai-lin in calm, but worrying tone."

"No!" She said immediately. "If I leave now I'll miss Ty Lee's performance, and I'd really like see it."

"Azula…" he looked at her. "Very well, but here…" he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "lean on me."

She took hold of his other hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Shan-yi saw this and bore a sad expression for a moment, but then it turned to a light smile that quickly faded when Jin tried to see it only to get a sharp glare of warning to get back in the proper position, which she did almost instantly.

Spec Lou looked over at the royal booth and breathed relief to see things were ok. The current act quickly finished their encore and then left the stage. He then sent a signal to the band they started to play a soft and enticing melody. The circus's firebenders went to all the lamp stands and dimmed their flames, Kai-lin personally dimmed the lamps in the royal box. Four men out side the ring pulled on a rope attached to the ceiling and pulled a away piece of cloth from center and allowing a bright beam of moonlight to shine upon a figure standing on the high-wire, and down to the middle of the ring where the ring master stood, he rose his megaphone to his lips and spoke…

"And now, for our final act of the night we have special treat for you all," he said in a calm tone and with a gentle smile. "If you will all lay eyes on the moon beam and follow it up towards to the high-wire you shell see the crown jewel of our fair circus, returning for this one night only, the one, the only, the beautiful, Ty Lee!"

Everyone's eyes turned up, following the beam of light as they laid upon Ty Lee who held two large white silver outlined fans twice the size of her head, and was in a in white, silver outlined silk dress, with a robe like top, a long skirt that reached to her ankles and as open at the sides, heelless silver outlined slippers, and her brown hair in two ponytails that hung from the top sides of her like horsetails and bond by bright silver ribbons,

She stood on a stool that was attached to the center of the wire and looked down at the audience particularly the royal box and took a deep breath.

"Well Ty Lee…this is it, your last show at the circus, for your friends and for Master Spec Lou, make it your best," she said to herself.

She took one last deep breath and then went about performing an enticing dance that captivated all who saw it. She spun, she twirled, and even flipped and landed perfectly back down on the stool before it could fall, maintaining a perfect balance. Her movements were flawless and graceful, and her dress sparkled in the moonlight. All who watched were entranced by her performance but gasped when she jumped into the flipped three time curl up like a ball, and the stool fall over and hung with its head aimed at the ground. Ty Lee finished her flips and the went into and a dive where she grabbed, the seat of the stool, and then flipped it and herself back up on the high wire, where she quickly rebalanced herself and continued her dance. Her eyes closed and mind focused, she was in a world of her own and did hear he sighs of relief that radiated from the audience.

"Magnificent," Iroh said with a stunned expression.

"For a second there I thought she was going to fall, but she really surprised me with that move," Da Ling said.

"She surprised me with this dance, I was expecting her to some acrobatics, but this…this is unreal," Mai said. "Her movements are amazing."

"I too must admit her performance is…impressive," Sun Su said half a smile.

"Ty Lee…you're…"Azula said captivated by her friend's performance.

Ty Lee's dance continued to entrance the audience until the very end, twirling, flipping and just moving in a graceful and enchanting minor, until she once again flipped into the air curled up like a ball, let the seat drop and then dive down grabbed the seat flipped around the wire three times then let go, flipped three mores times in mid air and then landed flawlessly into the center of the ring holding one fan in the air and the other at her waist while smiling happily. The audience was stunned quiet at first and erupted into a array cheers as they stood up and clapped joyously.

Back in her dressing room Ty Lee sat at her vanity, with a baroque of white floors leaning against the side of the mirror, with a small note reading, "best of luck in the future, love your circus family." She smiled at the card. She'd had given Spec Lou her answer to his question before she performed, and though her choice had sadden him, he supported her decision.

She looked at her self in the mirror and pulled out the silver ribbons in her hair, and set them down on the vanity. She combed out her hair a bit and then looked at her self in the mirror, and smiled, "That was fun," she said to herself, "I'm sure I'll have other chances to perform in front off people, though the crowds won't be as big as this," she breath in and out slowly, "Right now I should focus my attention on helping my friends." A knock came at the door. "Come in," she said turning towards it.

The door opened and Mai entered along with everyone else.

"Hey, so how's the big star?" Mai greeted.

"Mai!" Ty Lee said cheerfully. She got up and hugged her friend. "What are you do here?"

"What do you think? To congratulate you on such a great show. You were amazing out there," Mai said.

"How amazing?" Ty Lee asked.

"You got Sun Su to change expressions," Zuko said.

"You're kidding," Ty Lee said.

"He's not, your performance was rather impressive," Sun Su replied with half a smile.

"What, is that all I get an impressive?" Ty Lee asked jokingly.

"From Sun Su, yes," Shan-yi said in a frank tone. "Even I found your dance rather good."

Song walked up to Ty Lee and gave a gentle smile.

"And who's the new girl?" Ty Lee asked kindly and curiously.

"Her name is Song, past traumas have rendered her voice silent, "But I have come to understand in others ways, and she was also impressed with your show," Sun Su explained. Song nodded her agreement.

"I imagine people will be talking about this for sometime. This night is one to remembered."

"I certainly won't forget, your dance even convinced to try a bit harder with my traditional studies," Smellerbee said kindly.

"I myself was also very moved by your performance Lady Ty Lee," Da Ling said politely and with a slight bow.

"As was I, Lady Ty Lee," Jin said in a similar formal tone and bow.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Ty Lee said. She looked at everyone and noticed a couple of people were missing. "Hey Where's Azula and Kai-lin?"

"We're out here," a weak and tired voice called. Ty Lee passed through her friends and to outside her room where a fatigued Azula stood hanging the arm of her fiancée. The princess saw her friend and smiled. She released Kai-lin's arm and tried to walk towards her, only to stumble forward.

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried running and catching her friend. She helped her regain balance. "What happened?"

"She had one of her headaches just before your performance," Kai-lin said, "Which by the way, was excellent."

"Thank you Kai-lin, but Azula, why didn't you return to your room and rest?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because I wanted to see you perform. I wanted to see how good you really were with out my…influence…"

Ty Lee smiled. "Oh Azula...well you'll be happy to know that you'll have plenty of chances to she me perform in the future."

"What do you mean, my duties as princess prevent—" Azula tried to say.

"Oh silly," Ty Lee replied with a smile. "I work for you remember, you can see me perform any time you wish, all you need to do is ask."

"What…but Ty Lee I…"

"I know you released me from your service, but you also said I could chose my own path and I chose to keep helping you," Ty Lee said kindly with gentle smile. "After all you're going to need me, who else are you going to get help plan your wedding. If you left it only to Mai everybody would be wearing black, it look more like a funeral than a wedding."

"Ha ha, very funny," Mai said with a smart smile. Ty Lee just smiled back.

Azula smiled. She was happy he dear friend would be staying. With what was happening with her body she felt she would need her friends comfort and support in the future. "Ty Lee I—AHH!" Azula said with sudden scream as her scar suddenly started to glow intensively and a harsh pounding pain ripped through skull along with the feel of a hot steel rob around her neck. Her hands flew immediately to her neck and she feel to her knees.

"Azula!" Ty Lee and Mai cried fearfully.

Kai-lin frowned and quickly moved to touch her neck, but the moment he did a bright violent flash of lightening engulfed her and transferred instantly onto the Grand General, engulfing his body a net of fiery bolts. Kai-lin held to cry of pain as he crossed his arms over his chest and attempt to break free of the encaging bolts.

"Kai—AHH!" Azula cried, as the pain suddenly intensified, and the sinister voice echoed through her mind once more.

"_No…he'll not intervene again,"_ it said coldly and cruelly. _"I may risk…destroying us both with this ploy…but it's worth the risk…"_

"What...who…" Azula said painfully.

"_You will not ignore me…you will not deny me…"_ the voice cried harshly and angrily. _"Cease your futile resistance. I am you...you are me! You will NOT ignore me! You will NOT deny me! YOU…WILL…HEAR…ME!"_

The dragon spiral scar turned a fiery red and the princess's screams echoed throughout the hall before her strength gave way and she collapsed to floor just as Kai-lin broke free of the lightening net.

"Azula!" he cried as he went and held her. He stroked hair from her face and looked at her motionless expression, "Azula…please hang on…"


	36. Chapter XXXV: The Depths of Deception

Burnings of the Heart

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXV:

The Depths of Deception

Azula slowly opened her eyes at the roaring and creaking sound of thunder and lightning and found herself lying a upon a black, stone brick path surrounded by dark purple storm clouds. She sat up partially and shook her head and then examined her surroundings…

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She sat up completely. "Kai-lin! Mai, Ty Lee…anyone!" no answer came. She hugged herself as a cold wind blew by and fooled with her heir and dress robe. She wiped the hair from her face and looked up the path to find a large shadowy structure in the distance. Just looking at the place sent an eerie chill down her spine, she looked around again, but it was the only place she could see. She stood and straightened out her robe and hair and looked at the structure. Lightning flashed brightly, emulating the structure for but a moment and revealing it to be some short of a castle.

"Well...as creepy as it is, I've seen worse in my life. Heck, I've been worse in my life," she blinked and breathed slowly, "and it's better than staying here."

She started walking down the path, towards the castle. Fear and uncertainty filled her heart with every step she took and lightning and thunder echoed all around her. Then suddenly a new wave of sounds mixed into the melody of storms. It started out low at first but then slowly turned into a roar of voices blended in with the sound of clashing steel. The princess then turned to her left and went wide eyed with surprise at the sight that suddenly surrounded her, a large scale battle with hundreds upon hundreds of men in either violet armor with silvery-purple dragon symbols on the shoulders or black armor with silvery-red serpent symbols on their shoulders, and carrying various weapons. Some weren't even wielding weaponry at all, but were benders from each of the known elements, and others she'd never seen in all her life. These others were not bending fire, air, water or earth, but lightning; pure, no firebending required, lightning. They used it in ways she'd never seen before and it just made her awe.

While the earth, fire, water, and air benders all seemed to be on the side of the of the soldiers in violet armor, the lightningbenders were split between the two sides, but despite this split their performance and those of the other benders astounded her. She didn't know what to make of it. Up until that moment she'd only seen Kai-lin use such abilities, and his use of them was self-restricted to his private training in the gardens and was rare, very very rare.

She found herself captivated by the battle and combat techniques being used, but then she suddenly took on a serious expression and immediately glanced to her left to spot a large boulder flying towards her at an unbelievable speed. She quickly ducked and dodged it and then looked up the path to find three violet armored earthbenders facing her, their eyes gray and without pupils. The earthbenders stomped the ground and large rocks popped up and the three benders immediately kicked the rocks at her. Azula jumped into the air and evaded the assault, arms across chest and then swung her arms downward and lunched two waves of fire at the earthbenders who vanished into smoke upon collusion.

Azula landed with her hands on the ground and stared in confusion, "What the…" but she hand little time to rest as a soldier in black armor charged her from behind. She glanced back and back-kicked him like a horse and them side swap at his friend who attacked shortly after, both vanished into smoke. She quickly stood and looked around to find other soldiers climbing up onto the path, and she chose not to stick around. The way back blocked, she'd no choice but to charge forward towards the castle. A swordsman attempted to block her path but she jumped and kicked his sword out of hands and into the air. She caught it and as she landed sliced him right down the middle. The swordsman froze for but a moment before vanishing slowly into smoke as he fell back.

The princess quickly continued her charge down the path, cutting down anyone who attempted to get in her way. Three waterbenders stood in her way and tried to strike her with waterwhips, but the Princess dodged the first two assaults, used her sword to block the last and then swung the sword at them and lunched a wave of fire that hit and made them vanish into smoke. She continued to move down the path until she came upon a catapult being guarded by a firebender and an airbender. She dodged their attempted assaults and then jump onto the loaded catapult, used her bending to cut the lunch string and then sent herself flying up and over wall just as the armies attempted to stop her.

She landed on the other side of the castle wall into a court yard filled with violet armored soldiers that wasted no time in charging her yelling battle cries all the way. Azula breathed in and out with an irritated tone. She stood and moved her arms once in a circle and they enveloped in lightning and then she plunged her left hand forward lunching and furious bolt that soared through the soldiers destroying all that were in its path. She then quickly charged through the cleared path cutting down anyone that dared get in her. The soldiers quickly chased after her as she ran for a set of stairs on the other side of the courtyard leading up to the castle. Lightning and thunder raged overhead as she reached and charged up the stairs to the castle doors. She quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled with all her might as the soldiers charged up the stairs being led by five lightningbenders. She pulled and pulled as hard as she could until the large castle door opened and she immediately slipped inside and pushed it shut as the lightningbenders lunched their violet bolts at her in unison.

Azula stood with her back against the door and coiled a little at the violent feel of the door shaking under the lightning's impact. She dropped her sword, which vanished into smoke upon hitting the ground, as she slid to the floor exhausted, strains of her hair lapsing in front of her face. Close eyed she caught her breath, wiped her hair from her face, and then stood. She looked around and found she was in a large hall that's walls were decorated with violet silk tapestries outlined in silver, all bearing the beautiful and luxurious designs of a serpentine, silver dragon with a long, thin hanging mustache. Paper lamps, twice as big as a human head and bearing large violet glowing crystals with lightning sparking inside of them, hung from the ceiling by thick silver chains and filled the hall with a violet light that illuminated the large crystal statues of various men and woman standing along the walls and just made them glow. Each statue differed in a appearance except for the lightning bolt shaped top-piece they all bore at top their heads. She walked down the hall, along the reflective black marble floor, starring in admiration, until she reached the end of the hall where a set of two large double doors stood before her, bearing the symbol of a coiled silvery-red serpent. She stared at the door and for some reason looking at it filled her heart with a light feeling of dread. Though she was curious as to what lay behind it, something inside her heart was telling her to leave it be.

She turned from the door to leave, when all of sudden a strange voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Where are you a going," the voice asked. The princess froze, "why don't you come in?"

The princess looked back as the doors suddenly opened to a enormous room with twelve large violet pillars that stood fifty feet apart from one another outlined in shining silver, and the design of a silver serpentine dragon coiled around each one. In the back stood a ten step staircase that led up to a plateform fifteen feet in length, but ten feet in width, with a throne sitting atop it. The throne was surrounded by four pillars holding up a roof that had a violet semi-transparent vial hanging down and surrounding the throne on all sides, and the shadowy figure that sat in it, crossed lagged.

Azula slowly entered the room and the doors shut instantly behind her. She jumped a little and looked back for a moment, but breathed slowly, turned forward and looked at the throne. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and continued forward. The figure sitting on the throne smiled lightly at her as she came to a stop before the stairs. The figure then stood and said in a cold, but sinister tone.

"Welcome…Princess Azula," the figure walked towards her and out of the secrecy of the vial, and Azula went wide eyed upon seeing her face. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You're you're...you're me," Azula stumbled.

The figure looked exactly like her except for he fire nation officer's uniform she wore, her hair being in a complete topknot with a silvery red serpent top piece sitting atop it, and a cold look of malice and deceit that she herself once had.

"Indeed I am, and so much more," the look alike replied with a cold smile and seductive look in her eye. She walked down the steps and stood before Azula. "I have to say I'm I was worried you might not be able to get through my security. I apologize for the trouble it caused you. I would have disabled it but I'd used up too much of my energy just trying to get you down here."

"Wait a second, you brought me here," the princess replied in serious tone and a drop of anger. The twin nodded, "But why, and just where is here?" Azula asked concerningly.

"You are in the deepest depths of your own mind and I brought you here so that I could talk with you."

"My mind, you mean all this...is inside my head, but how is that possible?"

"There are many things you do not know, particularly the truth about your precious fiancé, Kai-lin," the twin walked passed her a little.

"What about Kai-lin?"

"I've been watching you two, and I have to say it wasn't an easy thing to do. The very sight of your disgustingly sweet moments made me sick, and while you absorbed everything he told you without a even a drop of concern; I have been able to see through his lies," the twin said turning around and facing the princess, her hands behind her back.

"What you do mean, Kai-lin would never—" Azula replied in disbelief.

"Oh but he has," the twin replied in a cold tone and deceitful small smile. "You may not realize it, but he's been deceiving you since day one. Haven't you ever wondered how your chi level ended up at zero in the first place."

"Well…not really, I mean…it had crossed my mind, but since I was recovering I saw no reason to question it," Azula replied.

"Yes I know, and that was very foolish of you," the twin replied. "Though I imagine if had you questioned Kai-lin about it he'd have lied you. I don't know what he would have said, but he mostly certainly would have lied."

"But why would he lie to me?"

"Because he's the one who expelled every drop of your chi from you body."

Azula froze with surprise and then shook her head, "What…no he…"

"Think about it, your chi was just fine before the agni kai, but after he struck you with that final blow, and knocked you unconscious your chi suddenly ended up at zero, and when you consider all the power he and knowledge he has of secret and so called ancient techniques what other explanation could there be?" the twin explained, "and what other cases have there been of such things in the past. None, that's what," she walked a little to side, and glanced at her, "However, your chi couldn't recover while you were unconscious. So it would have started to recover immediately after you woke up."

"But it did start recovery as soon as I woke," Azula replied.

"Indeed it did, but it should have fully recovered within a couple weeks," the twin said as she walked passed her a little, and then took on a cold deceitful smile, "Unless of course…it was slowed."

"Slowed, but how could the recovery be slowed?" Azula asked confusingly. "What could possibly do that? I know Ty Lee and Shan-yi can block a person's chi flow but only for a short time and the person usually recovers with an hour. So what could possibly do something like that?"

"Not what, who, and that who is your precious Kai-lin," the twin explained. "He branded you with something that disrupted and slowed your chi's recovery."

"Branded me…branded me with what?" Azula asked.

The twin smiled, "Tell me have ever notice that scar on your neck? How it somehow looks different than it did when you first woke up?"

"I am aware of the scar but I have never really seen it and never really cared, and if it has changed at all, I wouldn't know; Jin's never mentioned anything and my neck is pretty always covered. What does my burn scar have to do with anything?"

The twin giggled and turned towards "I see, so you really haven't noticed it." She shaped her fingers and a mirror appeared to Azula's left, "Look in the mirror, pull down your collar and see it for yourself."

Azula was hesitate at first and then turned towards the mirror and touched the collar of her dress robe. She pulled it aside a little, and then went wide eyed upon seeing the head of the two ring spiral dragon scar coiled around her neck.

"Wha…what is this…" the Princess asked.

"It's called a Drages Seal, and its purpose is to suppress the power of its bearer. Your power…" the twin said with sinister smile and cold tone into her ear.

"Suppress…my power…" Azula said fearfully. "But who would what to do that and why?"

"Haven't you heard a word I said," the twin asked. "Kai-lin, he's the one who put on you and he put it on you because you're a threat to him."

"What do you mean? How am I a threat to him, and why would he even consider me a threat?" Azula asked.

"Because you are," the twin said. "He needs you to be completely loyal to him if his real plan is to succeed."

"What do you mean his real plan? His goal is to create a peaceful world for the people," Azula said.

"That's just what he wants you to think. His real plan is to seize control of the throne, and he needs you to do with having to bloody his hands. By marrying you or just being engaged to you he gets a legitimate right to throne, but without you he doesn't have it. You're really just a tool for him to use and once he has it he'll no longer have need of you. So to make it easier for him to be rid of you when the time comes he breaded you with that to keep you from be able to access your full power and challenge him."

"But that doesn't make any sense; Kai-lin said that he wanted me to rule with him."

"It was a lie," the twin said with a smile, "and you know it's a lie. Think about it, if he truly wanted you to rule with him wouldn't he have let you in on his secret meetings with you uncle and that master healer," She walked to the side a bit and looked at her, "You know those private little meetings he has the Yu Yan guard and keep everyone, but Iroh, Yi Lin and his two vassals out of. If he truly wanted you to rule with him, to stand beside him, wouldn't he let you in on what goes on in those meetings," she walked behind her, "and let's of course not forget those messages he been receiving from the Yu Yan he sent to watch the Avatar. Why is it that he doesn't tell you about them. Why does he only talk with your uncle, Yi Lin and his two vassals about them? Why are you left out of the loop?"

"Well…because he…" Azula replied nervously. She wanted to give a good a rebuttal but she couldn't think of one. In all truth she had been somewhat concerned about Kai-lin's secret meetings. She'd tried bringing them up during their private times together, but he would always just smile at her and say something she sometimes regretted saying to him, that they shouldn't talk about their work during their private moments alone together. In the end she always just dropped the subject and went on with their evenings, but she still couldn't get mind off them.

The twin looked at the princess and smiled, it gave her pleasure to see Azula's confused and an uncertain face. Hands behind her back walked up behind her. "Oh! And let's not forget that one little night after the inferno," she walked up and gently grabbed her shoulders and whispered into her, "You know the one where he said he was going to kill you!"

Azula froze wide eyed. She did remember that night. That night he spoke with Lady Yi Lin and the things they'd discussed. She couldn't hear everything they were saying but what she could hear worried her. She just chosen to obey Yi Lin and not pry into in it, but something wasn't right in the twin's words. She did remember Kai-lin yelling something about killing her, but those words weren't really the exact words Kai-lin had used.

The twin just smiled and then took on a sad expression, stepped to the side and slowly turned Azula towards her, "Look, I know this is hard for you to accept, but you can trust me, I'm you and I know what I'm talking about. Kai-lin he—"

"No you don't," Azula said strongly and suddenly.

"What…" the twin said suddenly irritated.

"You say he desires the throne and that he was merely using me to get it, but if that's true than why we would he even bother to include me in other important decisions regarding the city. Why would his show his face to me when he could have easily kept it hidden, why would he work so hard to earn the people's trust and consent to rule?" the Princess questioned. She blinked slowly bearing a serious expression, "If all he desires is the throne than why doesn't he just take it. He has the power, the cunning and strength to do it. Yes, if my father were to suddenly end up dead fingers would likely pointed at him first, but in all truth who in their right mind would stop him from taking the throne. My father is a tyrant, he rules with an iron fist while Kai-lin has ruled with an open palm and a gentle heart. Even before he came to Ba Sing Se, he was doing all he could ease the people's suffering. He liberated Yuran from it fifteen years of bandit and corrupted nobleman rule, he brought food and supplies to village that had none, and he shut down markets that took part in the selling of innocence like livestock," she smiled and looked at her twin. "To say that he merely desires the throne makes no sense. I have spent time with him, spoke with him and learned from him. I have no doubt that there are still things I have yet to learn of him, but of all the things I have learned about him, the thing I've learned the most about him is his heart and from that knowledge I know I can trust him."

"You fool! He lied to you, he kept secrets from you, he's using just using for power. During his private little chat with Yi Lin he said he'd kill you."

"Wrong! I remember that night as well, and while I couldn't hear everything they were saying, I did hear a few things and what he said was that he wouldn't kill me, and he said it with resolve," Azula replied seriously and bravely. "I don't who you are, but you're NOT ME! Who are you? What do you want from me and what the hell are doing inside my mind?"

The twin frowned at first, but then took on a sinister smile and started to laugh, and as she laughed Azula heard her voice suddenly be accompanied a second deep, more male like voice, "and hear I was hoping to take control in a more subtle way." The twin looked at Azula with a cold cruel look and then giggled loudly, "HA!" the twin cried raising her hand firing off a violet bolt of lightning that knocked Azula into a near by pillar where she was suspended in the air as a shock wave of volts ran through her body.

Azula cried out pain as she the continuous surge of electrical energy run through her until it faded and she fell to the floor on all fours breathing hard. The twin walked up and stood over her with a sinister smile.

"I had planned on tricking you into become one with me so that I might take this body for my own without a fight, but seeing how my diplomacy has failed I'll—what the…" she said suddenly. She closed her eyes and when into thought.

Azula noticed her sudden lapse in guard and wasted no time in rolling out to the side, jumping back up and taking a her usual combat stance.

The twin then suddenly frowned in anger, "Impossible how did they…" she gritted her teeth. "Damn him…damn that in infuriating living taboo of a mortal and his foster mother." She then glared over at Azula, and a perfectly round blue sphere with a swirling fiery center appeared in her hand. "There's no time to waste. I must be rid of you quickly!" she immediately punched hand forward and sent the ball flying towards Azula!

The princess quickly dodged the assault and the many others that exploded behind her as she ran looking for an opening. She glanced at her sinister double and then jumped to her right just barely evading the last assault as she swung one arm up with the other following across and sent two waves of fire flying at her. The twin saw the assault and held her hand stopped the wave right before her hand, the two waves then suddenly condensed into two fiery spheres and then flying back at Azula. The Princess tried to moved to dodge the assault only to suddenly fall to the ground. She looked down at her lags to find them suddenly bond by chains. She engulfed her hand in fire and struck at the chains repeatedly. The twin took on a large sinister grin as the spheres grew closer and closer their target. Azula saw the sphere and raised her arms in front of her face but then went wide eyed with surprise when the spheres suddenly exploded in unison with a flash of light.

"NO!" The twin cried.

Azula lowered her hands and reached out in front of her and found an invisible screen of light that enacted an silver glow around the prints of her hands as she touched it. "What…"

The twin gripped her fists in anger, her eyes glowing a fiery light. "Damn him! Damn him and that accused healer!" she then calmed herself a bit, "No matter, he's a fool a to come here. I'll end this once and for all and be rid of him." She smiled cruelly, "Yes…this is my domain," she laughed, her duel voices sending a chill down Azula's spine. "If I kill him here…yes…that's what I'll do…he's a fool to come here, now I'll be rid of him and his accused bloodline once and for all."

Azula looked at her twin confusingly. The twin, now calmed looked at him with a cruel smile. "It would appear your weak hearted fool of a fiancé has come to rescue you."

"Kai-lin…" Azula said in surprise.

"As it stands I'm unable to harm you, but that will change once I rid myself of your accused Kai-lin," the twin said slowly vanishing into flames.

Azula watched her go and then looked at the floor, "Kai-lin…he came to…"

Meanwhile outside the castle a portion of the storm clouds started swirling like a vortex and red ball of fire dropped out of them and crushed into the brick path sending smoke and dust flying everywhere. The smoke slowly cleared and revealed a figure wrapped a crimson red cloaked, the top half of his face hidden by its hood.

'_Kai-lin…Kai-lin can you hear me, are you alright?'_ a voice echoed in his mind.

"Yes, Lady Yi Lin, I'm fine," he replied. He looked around as the two armies in black and violet armor suddenly stopped fighting each other and started surrounding him, "and I've just met the welcoming party."

'Be careful about how you use your abilities, remember this is the inside of a person's mind, not the spirit world the same restrictions impaled upon in reality apply here as well,' Yi Lin said.

"I well aware of that, you needn't remind me," Kai-lin said seriously as he tossed back his cloak and drew his gapped sword.

'_Don't strain yourself too much, help is on the way. Try to hold out until then,'_ Yi Lin said, _'and really Kai-lin PLEASE be careful. Whatever happens to you in there will follow you back out here.'_

"Don't worry," he replied. "I've no intention of dying." He looked past the armies at the distant castle wall where a male figure in dark violet robes stood smiling. Kai-lin frowned, "No intention at all…"


	37. Chapter XXXVI: A Battle filled Night

Burnings of the Heart

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXVI:

A Battle filled Night

All was silent at the Remnants camp surrounding the Bai Fong Estate, and within the mansion of the esteemed family, Avatar Aang slept peacefully in his and Sokka's room until he suddenly had a very rude awakening…

"Aang," a voice cried loudly. The young avatar failed to awaken, "Aang!" the cried again, but still the boy didn't open his eyes and just turned over and faced the wall. "AANG!"

"AHHH!" Aang cried the voice echoing loudly through his mind like and pair of symbols echoing in his ear. He looked to his to his left to find the ghostly specter, which only he could see, of Avatar Roku flouting next to him. "Avatar Roku, what is it, and what's with the loud wake up call?"

"I have little time to explain Aang. The situation has turned dire," Roku said in a voice of great distress and worry. "There is an ancient shrine north of here deep in the forest. You'll recognize it by the thick ring of tall trees that surround it. You must go there at once and enter the spirit world."

"But why what's going on?" Aang asked confusingly.

"I will explain when you get there now get dress and hurry!" Roku urged as he vanished.

Aang didn't know what was going on but he'd never seen Roku so distressed before. Whatever is was he didn't have time to wake up the others. He quickly jumped out of bed being careful not to waken Momo, who was sleep on his pillow next to him; put on his cloths grabbed his staff and headed for the door. Using his airbending he increased his speed and ran for the stables. He quickly pulled open the stable doors where a cranky Appa groaned at the sudden intrusion of moonlight. He walked up to Appa and patted the Bison, when he suddenly heard familiar voice echo from his left.

"Going somewhere?" the voice asked.

"Whose there," Aang cried turning to his left. "Sokka, what are doing here?"

Sokka stood leaning in against a wooden post in his full guise of the Black Fox. "I overheard your little conversation with Roku and thought you might need someone to guard your body while you're in the spirit world."

"You heard Roku?" Aang asked surprisingly.

"No, only you can do that. I just heard you scream and mention his name and figured out the rest after you jumped out of bed and left room like a saber wolf was after you. So I got dressed grabbed my gear and rushed on over."

"How'd you get here before me?"

"I jumped out the window."

"Out…the window…but we were on the second floor," the Young Avatar said with wide eyed shock.

"And your point is…" Sokka replied.

The young Avatar just looked at Sokka confusingly. This bold, harden young warrior was nothing like the Sokka he knew before his training under Sing. He noticed the changes but never really stopped to truly take a look at him and see just how much they'd affected him.

"Wow, Sokka, you've really grown bold," Aang said.

"Thanks…I think," the Black Fox replied, "Listen we don't have time to stand around and chat. As I recall you've got somewhat to be right, so let's get going. Whatever's going is obviously important. So we should hurry and get going."

Aang nodded and then guided Appa out of the stable and the two climbed aboard and took off.

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se, at Earth Temple west of the palace, security was high with Dai Li patrolling the Upper ring in force, and Yu Yan patrolling from the shadows vigorously. While deep within the Earth Temple, Yu Yan could be found having completely taken over. Using sleeping powder they put the earth priests to sleep and moved them all to their barracks and locked them in. What was happening in the city that night needn't be known to the public and Sun Su and Shan-yi were determine to keep it that way, for deep within the temple in a large ritual chamber sitting on its knees, sat the still form of Kai-lin Sairon, his sword laid out in front of him, his hands on his hips, his head held down slightly, and eyes glowing a light bluish light.

He sat at the side of Princess Azula's body, as it lay still and flat and close eyed. Sitting to her right just opposite of Kai-lin, sitting on her knees, was the Master Healer Yi Lin. She bore a position similar to Kai-lin except for her left hand being on her heart and the other lightly touching Azula's forehead. Her entire body glowed a silver light and made her look like a goddess, and it was an appearance that didn't go unnoticed by the princess's brother, friends, and Jet who stood in the room with worried expresses as they look at the princess as she lay in the center of large three ring circle glowing a faint light and surrounded by seven moon priestess glowing like their lady and sitting on their knees with their hands clamped before them in prayer. The center circle held the symbol of a moon lined a string of sakura tree breaches lined with white flowers, the ring surrounding that one held seven symbols, four of them being of the four known elements, and the last three being unfamiliar to those outside the circle, and the final circle merely had writing symbols that were completely unfamiliar to them all, except for Iroh, Sun Su and Shan-yi…

"Is he in?" Iroh asked concernly.

"Yes," Sun Su answered.

"This is dangerous Sun Su, we should have gone with him," Shan-yi said worryingly and seriously.

"I know how you feel Shan-yi, but if we had our lord's power would have been split between fighting and having to maintain our presence there. It is better that we guard him from out here," Sun Su explained wisely, though he too was worried about his lord. With everything that was happening he was glad he'd had Song and the young Lady Sakura Sairon, aka Smellerbee, escorted back to their rooms, despite Smellerbee's protests. This night was not one to have too many distractions.

"Excuse me, but will someone please explain to us what's going on?" Zuko asked, "Just what the hell is happening here?"

"I'd liked to know the same thing, is Azula going to be alright?" Ty Lee asked.

"And why'd you guys take over the temple like this? Just what is you don't want people to know about?" Mai asked.

"Usually, I wouldn't care what Kai-lin did as long as he didn't veer of course from his goal, but even I gotta say this is weird. Just the hell is all this?"

Iroh didn't like keeping the current happenings a secret from his nephew the and others, but at the same time he felt it wasn't his place to explain. He looked over at Yi Lin who was completely focused on what she doing and paying little mind to what was happening outside the circle, and he knew Sun Su and Shan-yi, as loyal as they were wouldn't say anything unless told otherwise by Kai-lin, but he also knew his nephew wasn't the patient type when it came to the welfare of those closest to him…

"Uncle…just what's going on?" Zuko asked with a worried tone.

Iroh looked at his nephew with a serious glance, "Listen Zuko, it is not my place to tell you everything, but I will say this. For a long time now our family has bore a horrible, but also great responsibility. For centuries that responsibility has been passed down from one generation to the next upon birth, but around the time of my father things had strangely been altered. The responsibility that our family has bared since the nation's founding is one that I was supposed to bear followed by my son Lu Ten, but something happened that changed that and your father ended baring that responsibility and as his first born it should have been transferred to you, but instead something happened and it was instead transferred to Azula." The old firebending master looked at his niece with great concern in his eyes, "and now that responsibility is taking its toll on her. I know my words may not be of any real comfort, but if Kai-lin fails to save her, we may have no choice but to KILL Azula."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock…

"Kill…kill…Azula…but…but why?" Ty Lee asked fearfully.

"As I said, it is not my place to say, but I promise you will all learn the truth of everything before this night is done. For now, we must place our faith in Kai-lin and hope he succeeds."

Everyone looked at Kai-lin and Ty Lee bit her lip in worry…

- - -

Thunder and lightning sang loudly throughout the sky. Kai-lin stood firmly on the black brick path as the violet armored and black armored soldiers surrounded him. He looked passed the armies at the dark purple robed figure standing atop the castle wall. The figure just smiled and held out his hand and held it there for a few seconds before closing it into a fist, and all soldiers charged at the young lord.

Kai-lin looked at the soldiers and frowned, "I don't have time to play your stupid minions." He raised his sword across his chest and the blade was instantly engulfed in red fire. The flare took on the shape of the blade and had a long string of fire spiraling around it.

He stood still and just as the first of the soldiers reached him, he swung his sword fast and hard to the right unleashing a large wave of flames that encircled his entire front and sides. The wave flew and destroyed the pupilless soldiers, almost completely clearing the path.

"This place…I know this place from my studies…just as I know this battle…" he blinked slowly and then looked up at the figure standing on the castle wall, "You're even more twisted than I thought you were." He frowned, "I'm putting an end to this."

He then suddenly rose a quarter of a foot off the ground, red flames ejecting from the bottom of his boots and than in an eyes blink sailed down the path towards the castle walls his eyes even locked on the purple robed figure.

The figure stood and watched with an amused smile, "Not so fast, boy." He then raised his hand into the air and then instantly clinched it into a fist and Kai-lin was forced to suddenly stop and jump and flip back as he dodged a two blasts of fire soaring at his front.

He landed and looked forward to find two violet armored firebenders standing combat ready in front of him. He stood firm and glanced around as more benders surrounded him, two to his left and two more to right.

"Hum…two fire to my north, and two water to my south," he glanced to his left, "two air to my west, and two earth to my east…just like combat training back home." He stood firm as the first of the benders attacked...

Meanwhile deep within the palace, Princess Azula was still trapped inside the throne room. She stood pulling at the door, trying desperately to open, but so far her struggle was to avail.

"I have to get out of here," she said to herself. She backed up and moved her arms in a circle in preparation to use lightening when…

"NO PRINCESS DON'T!" the voice yelled.

Azula stopped what she was doing. She recognized that voice. "Lady Yi Lin?"

"_Princess…can you hear me?"_

"Yes…yes I can? What's going on?"

"_It's a long story princess, but it is one that can wait until later,"_ Yi Lin said. _"Now as you may have learned you are in the deepest depth of your own mind. It here that some can take control of body if the can dispose of its original host. Know that it is of up most importance the person you met earlier does not get a hold of your body. The fate of entire world depends on his failure to do."_

"I don't understand just who is he and why is he in my mind?" Azula said.

"_That is a story I will explain to you another time."_ Yi Lin explained. _"Right it is imperative that we get you get back in control and out of there as soon as possible. Kai-lin has entered to help, but is being held up by the enemy._

"As much as I'm glad know that he's here for me, the whole damsel in distress thing…" the princess said with a somewhat embarrassed face. It really isn't my style. There has to be something I can do to help Kai-lin."

"_There is, you must retake full control of your mind."_

"How I do that?"

"_The room you're currently in is the housing for the core your subconscious, but it is under the control of the enemy, but if you can find and enter the core you'll be able to start taking back control."_

"How would I find the core?" Azula asked.

"_Close your eyes and focus your thoughts. Though the enemy controls this portion of your subconscious the rest is still yours. Focus your thoughts and rest of your mind will show the way."_

Azula closed her eyes and thought for awhile. A strange feeling of warmth surrounded her and she then slowly opened her and locked them on the throne. She walked over to it slowly climbed the stairs, pushed the veil aside and stood before it as it started to glow a feint light.

Meanwhile Kai-lin, had skillfully dealt with the eight benders that had surrounded him only to be met with more. He fought fiercely, blocking and countering every blow tossed his way, be it blasts of fire, whips of water, large rocks, bolts of lightening or simple sword slash. Kai-lin fought on cutting, burning and zapping his opponents as them came, but for every solder he took down, be they normal are others, two more took his place. He frowned at this endless fight. He needed to find a way a break through and get onto the wall, but the phantom soldiers had no intention of letting him get pass.

The figure stood on the wall and watched with sick delight as the young grand general fought hard, and though he loathed to admit it, he was impressed with his performance.

"He's doing rather well, but I know he could do better…" he figure frowned. "Why is he holding back, at this rate I'll learn what he's fully capable of." suddenly a loud cry of thunder rang throughout the sky, "What was that?" he looked up towards a portion of the sky that starting spiraling like a vortex then from it dropped a spinning ball of light bluish light and half towards the ground ball stopped spinning and turned into a young twelve your old, bald headed boy with arrow tattoos. "The Avatar!" the figure frowned angrily.

Kai-lin looked and spotted the young Avatar as he land behind him slamming his staff into the ground and unleashing a tidal wave of wind that struck and destroyed the army. Aang stood up and looked at the world in which he'd arrived. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"Whoa, talk your creepy places?" Aang said. "I really wish Roku would have told where I was going when he and Kyoshi dropped into that dream lake."

"Avatar Aang," Kai-lin said.

Aang turned around and looked at Kai-lin and all the crimson that was on him. "Hey I know you, least I think so, you're the Crimson Dragon, right?"

"The Crimson Dragon…yes…that is a name I carry, but it has been a while since anyone's called me it." He then suddenly glanced to his right and two of them immediately went back to as violet and black balls of smoke appeared and changed into a new battalion of thrown at his soldiers and benders.

"What the…where'd they come from?" Aang asked curiously.

"Welcome to the never ending challenge," Kai-lin replied. "This entire domain is controlled by the emperor, here he's like a god, and as long as he has that control we can't get to him, let alone fight him."

"Then how are we supposed to beat him?" Aang asked.

"My people are working on that, just hang on until then."

"That's easier said than done," Aang said worryingly. "I sure hope Sokka's having an easier time than I am."

- - -

SLASH and BANG! The sound of metal deflecting off metal echoes throughout the white marble ruins of an ancient and forgotten temple as Sokka bravely stands at the top of a twenty step staircase centered in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by fifteen rings of ruin wall, with a single solid path following through the rings towards the staircase. The stairs led up to a small platform with an altar surrounded by three walls with the side facing the stair case open. The altar was a white, rectangular marble table with it's long side facing the opening, and Avatar Aang sitting upon it crossed lagged, his eyes and tattoos glowing a light blue light, his hands upon his knees and a beam of moonlight shining down upon him through a small hole in the ceiling above. Sokka stood at the entrance to the small shrine holding off a line of red clothed figures he was all too familiar with.

He clashed blades with the one in front for a while before kicking him back and deflecting a fiery mental star t, "Either you guys are just bunch low ranking flunkies—AHH" he cried as he parried his opponents latest strike and then slash his sword across the figures chest, "or I'm just getting better at this."

Shortly after he and Aang arrived, they sent Appa to find a safe place to hide, for the young Avatar didn't want to risk damaging the ruins. They then quickly climbed the stairs to the shrine and Aang climbed onto the altar, sat down, and entered the spirit. His body defenseless, Sokka stood by to ensure his friend's spirit had a vassal to return to, but not long after Aang entered the spirit world did the mysterious figures in red show up. Sokka knew not the reason for their arrival, but he knew it wasn't a good one and he'd no intention of letting them get to his friend. He blocked the only way to get into the shine and prepared for a difficult fight. One of them attempted their little trick of turning in streams of fire to try and bypass him but the Black Fox had long figured out how to put a stop to that and merely slashed through the stream leaving them a vile looking site on the floor of the shrine, his broken body soaking in its own blood. Those that remained didn't dear try it after Sokka did the same to three others who attempted the same.

The sound of steel against steel echoed throughout the night sky as Sokka bravely held his own. To the best of his ability cutting down the strangers as they came and being grateful for their restriction of movement by their current position. He fought and fought clashing his steel with their enflamed blades until all lay dead at his feet or had fallen over the edge to the ground.

Sokka stood and breathed hard as he looked at the split corpuses behind him and then the ones on the stairs in front of him and then let out just one big breath of relief. "I don't know what's going on, but it has got to be important for these guys to be showing up at a moment when Aang's at his weakest." He looked at the corpuses again. "They must somehow be connected to this whole great evil thing, but if that's the case than why are they helping the Remnants, just what are they after?" He turned then walked over to one them, but then instantly went wide eyed, turned and stabbed in the air before Aang's forehead and just barely managed to stop a pair of enflamed blades from slicing into the young avatar's skull!

He held strong and fast as he gazed at the red-clothed figure and slowly started to lift his blade until he was finally able to fling the assassins blades into the air, slide between him and Aang and kick him back. The figure stumbled back, holding their stomach, but quickly recovered and attacked again. Sokka held him off the best he could as their blades, but his eyes went wide with shock when another one of them came running from behind his friend and over towards Aang, blades ready.

Sokka's heart raced, he wanted to stop him but was too entangled with his current opponent to do anything. He watched helplessly as the figure grew closer and closer to Aang until out of no where and knife came spinning into the shrine and impaled itself into the second assassin's back forcing them to arch inward as another figure, Sokka knew all too well and was very surprised to see, dash into the shrine bearing a pair of chakrums and slashed the shaped edged rings across assassin's back and neck, and then quickly turned their attention to assist Sokka. The first assassin immediately move to block the incoming attack leaving him to Sokka's deep cut into their side their blood spraying like tightly packed water through a creak.

The assassin fell to the floor dead and Sokka quickly turned his attention to his unexpected assistance. "Thanks, Ji Shu."

"Anytime Fox, anytime," Ji Shu replied.

"Not to sound ungrateful are anything, but what are you—" he started to asked.

The two suddenly sensed footsteps charging up the stairs.

"How about we discuss that when we've finished these guys first."

The two of them then immediately moved to the entrance and stood side by side as more of the red-clothed assassins came charging up the path, but went wide-eyed with surprise when two dark balls of swirling dark light crushed into the stairs and blew most of the assassins off and two dark cloaked figures rose from the shadowed steps before them…

Meanwhile back in Ba Sing Se's Earth Temple, the situation was no better. The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the temple as the Dai Li stood at the entrance in the dark of night hoping that city would remain asleep and unaware of the battle raging within. Fire Ninjas had came dashing out of the torches as streams of fire and then instantly clashed with the Yu Yan upon reverting to human form. The sounds of battle echoed loudly throughout the temple including the ritual chamber where, Prince Zuko and the others fought fiercely along side a small collection of Yu Yan to defend the priestesses and their lord and princess within the glowing circle.

"What the—blasted—hell—is going on?" Jet asked! As he parried and cut down a ninja, with his hook ended duel swords, only to be quickly be engaged by another.

"It appears the enemy has grown desperate, but do not worry I do not believe this assault will last much longer. Just hang on and no matter what don't let them get to the circle," Sun Su cried as he fought skillfully with a stone blade ejected from his glove, the other hand behind his back, and hard moving beyond a two to three small steps purr opponent.

"Mai, this has gotten really weird," Ty Lee said side as she dodged an assault and made two quick jabs at an opponent's shoulder disabling and knocking them to the ground.

"That's understatement Ty Lee," Mai replied as she threw two darts into the throat of an enemy. "After this I don't think I'll ever complain about nothing happening again!"

"Uncle!" Zuko cried as he exchanged fire blasts with an opponent.

"Not now, Zuko, not now!" Iroh replied, entangled with an opponent of his own.

Shan-yi backed up towards a wall as two opponents attempted to corner her, but she suddenly vanished into the shadowed floor beneath and then instant rose up behind her opponent and cut them down fiercely with the daggers she'd hidden in the sleeves of her dress-robe. She glanced over at her lord with a serious expression, "Please be well my lord," she whispered and then turned back to the battle.

- - -

Meanwhile back in the confines of the Princesses mind. Kai-lin and Aang continued to fight back, what seemed like, an endless wave of soldiers while the purple robed figure stood atop the castle walls smiling with delight.

"It is only a matter of time now, soon I'll—wait!" his dark violet eyes suddenly went wide with surprise. "No she couldn't have found…" he looked down at the battlefield to his men falling left and right as Aang used all his bending skills to take down one soldier after the next. They were dropping like flies before the young Avatar, but Kai-lin was not amongst them. The figure scanned the battlefield…

"Looking for me?" a voice yelled.

The figure looked up to find Kai-lin dropping down him, his gapped sword now split into two separate blades. The figure jumped back and dodged the assault and a bolt of lighten ejected from his fist and forged into dark violet handled blade. With which he used to block Kai-lin's next assault and lock blades with him. His sword engulfed in lightening and Kai-lin engulfed in fire the two pushed against each other.

"How! This is my…"

"Wrong, this is Azula mind, emperor. You're just an unwanted tenant and it's high time you learned you're place!" Kai-lin cried as he knocked and the emperor's blade and out of the way and moved to deliver a fast and harsh slash across his chest, but the mad man had no intention of being struck and he quickly jumped back dogging the attack, and lunched his arms forward and sent two raging bolts flying towards Kai-lin! The Young Grand General crossed arms in front of his face as the assault hit and exploded against a barrier of red fire. Smoke filled the air and Aang after finishing off the last of the soldiers and the assist of his airbending jumped up and onto the wall and ran to Kai-lin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The smoke cleared and Kai-lin stood straight and unharmed, his swords held in backwards grips, and his hood still cloaking his face as he stared at where the emperor once stood.

"Where's the emperor?" Aang asked.

"He ran, like all tyrants do when the odds turn against them," Kai-lin replied somewhat frustrated.

"I prefer to think of it as a strategic withdrew," a sinister voice echoed, "I have something I need to tend to. If you truly wish to finish this then come find me. If you dare…ha ha ha."

Kai-lin and Aang looked at each other nodded and then jumped down into the courtyard and ran for the castle steps…


	38. Chapter XXXVII: With the Calm, Came Trut

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXVII:

With the Calm, Came Truth

A midnight sky hung over the sleeping Ba Sing Se, but while city itself may be at peace, the sounds of battle raged behind thick stone walls of the Earth temple as the Yu Yan's continued battle the invading Fire Ninjas, who eventually found themselves outmatch by the skill and precision of Kai-lin's shadowy agents. One by one the Fire Ninja fell until there was only left to carry on the fight.

That one made a final desperate bid to get through the circle of priestesses as Prince Zuko and Jet slowly backed him into a corner and then moved together to strike but the ninja changed into a stream of fire, slipped through gap between them, and soared straight for Kai-lin. He passed through into the circle and then quickly reverted to human as he got closer and closer, his blades enflamed and ready; but just as he was about to strike Shan-yi jumped out of her lord's shadow and kicked the ninja in the chin and sent him flying back as she went into a flip, landed bent kneed and then lunched her arms forward, with two fingers extended outward on both hands and fired of two blazing bolts of black lightening that struck and slammed the ninja into the wall.

The black bolts ran through the ninja's body continuously and grew more and more intense as Shan-yi slowly walked towards them, the lightening continuously flowing from her fingers and the ninja wiggling and scrumming like a helpless worm. His back arching, his blood curding, skin crawling, screams echoing through the ritual hall. Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Jet looked on with shocked filled eye as his clothes started to rip and dissolve away and his body grew drier and drier, and his skin started to tire to point his blood covered bones could be seen through the ghastly rips. Blood spilt rapidly from his severed veins and pooled around him and his eyes bulged through his mask as they swiftly started to age and start to rot away. Soon there was nothing more than a dried, bleached skeleton, lying in a pool of blood that slowly sank into the earth as the skeleton creaked, broke, and dissolved dust that that were slowly absorbed into the shadows.

Zuko and the others looked at Shan-yi with wide eyes fill mix fear mixed shock at what they'd just saw.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened?" Ty Lee asked in a fearful tone.

"I really have no idea," Jet said. "I just know that I'm going to try harder to stay on Shan-yi's good side."

"I don't know whether to be impressed, grotesque, or afraid," Mai said.

"I saw many things during my exile, but that…I have words to describe it…" Zuko said.

They all watched as Shan-yi spoke strange words to the Yu Yan merely nodded and then vanish in the shadowed along with the Fire Ninja corpuses. The Shadow's Maiden then walked over to Sun Su and Iroh…

"I think you went a little overboard with that Shan-yi," Iroh said.

Shan-yi just glance at him and started speak with Sun Su in a strange tongue that they both knew and Iroh was still learning. Zuko and the other watch converse and their frustration of not know what going over came their shock, frustration Ty Lee quickly expressed…

"HEY!" she yelled. All eyes turned to her and she stood a little surprised by their sudden gazes, but quickly shook them off and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but could you please tell us what's going on? Because, between Azula's sudden collapse, this ritual Moon Priestesses ritual, an ambush of strange wrist blade wielding firebenders and Shan-yi's little…whatever that was, things have just gone WAY pass my weirdness tolerance level. So if you guys don't mind, could you please give us some answers as to what's going on here?"

"I am I sorry for keeping you all in the dark for so long, but as I said earlier it is not me place to explain the current happenings to you," Iroh said.

"Indeed it isn't," a voice said. Everyone's eyes turned to the circle as the Lady Yi Lin stood and turned to face them, "It's mine…"

- - -

Meanwhile deep within the depths of Princess Azula's mind. In the throne room of the dark palace at the centered of her consciousness, Princess Azula, her body shining faint silver light, hands i lap and eyes closed, sat upon the throne as she tried to regain control over the core of mind. Then suddenly her eyes opened wide and she immediately leaped from the throne just barely dodging a ray of lightening that slammed down to throne. She forward flipped down the stairs a few steps before turning around and making a thin long sword appear magically in her hand from a ray of fire. She looked up above the throne with a frown at a figure in a silver outlined, dark purple robe; long black hair, violet eyes and the appearance of late twenty-year-old flouted down and stood before the throne, his eyes filled with a cold malice.

He looked down at Azula and frowned and plunged his hand forward and fired off a bolt with the thickness of a human arm. Azula quickly jumped back and off the stairs just slightly evading the assault. The figure gazed down at her and hovered into the air and soared down towards her like an arrow, with a lightening drenched long sword in hand. Azula jumped aside and dodged the figure's slash and swung her at him lunching off a wave of fire. The Figure slashed and negated the wave and then immediately held their lightening engulfed sword upside down and to the side and blocked the Princess's attempted strike. The two engaged in a in deadly dance of steel, fire, and lightening. The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the room as the princess did her best to hold her own, but partially felt like she was fighting Kai-lin all over again. Like this stranger wasn't even using their full capabilities, and she soon found her suspensions to be correct when the figure knocked her sword out of the way and then sent her flying into a near pillar with five fiery lightening bolts from his free hand. Azula's back arched in pain that was reflected in her screams as her enemy suspended in midair with the lightening rushing through every part of her being on an endless spree of torment that only intensified as the figure walked closer.

"You annoying little wench, you ruined my plans. I could have been rid of that annoying taboo of a man had you and that accursed healer not intervened," he in a soft but anger filled tone.

"No—no you wouldn't have, Emperor—you—you underestimate Kai-lin," the Princess replied. The Emperor snared and Azula screamed in anguish as she felt the sharp increase in pain echo through her.

"As powerful as you're living taboo of a fiancée is. He is still mortal and like all mortals he'd have eventually tired leaving him open for me to finish him with one final, but very satisfying, blow," he increased the intensity of his bolts and sent one final jolt of pain rushing through her before ceasing his attack and letting her drop to the floor on all fours breathing hard. "But no matter," he said coldly as he turned and walked back to and up the stairs, "It makes little difference. Though I may no longer be able to be rid of you without being rid of myself; and though I cannot make any changes to what I've all ready done for the time being, you cannot undo what I have done, and just as you can prevent me from creating anything new so can I prevent you from interfering with the traps I've already set."

His hand behind his back he walked up the stairs and then sat on the throne, and waved his hand across the air. The space in the center of the room became distorted and began to twist into a vortex of shadow and void and then slowly the image of Kai-lin and Avatar Aang appeared in the vortex standing in a wide hall with violet crystal statues along the wall between silver outline violet tapestries with the design of a silver serpentine-dragon on them or silver serpent. The two stood amongst a large of collection of motionless phantom soldiers that slowly vanished into smoke.

The Emperor frowned, "Blast! They've already defeated the first set guards," he quickly calmed himself. "No matter. Every hall is filled with my minions, with a very special surprise awaiting them in the in central halls. Even if they manage to fight their way there they'll never make through."

"You're underestimating my fiancée," Azula replied, having finally caught her breath. She stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the emperor. She hated seeing him sit on that throne, but she had no choice but to tolerant the sight until Kai-lin and the Aang arrived to help. "I've seen Kai-lin fight, more than that I've fought him and, through our Agni Kai and the few sparing matches we've had since then, I can tell you right now that he hasn't even begun to show his abilities. I don't full abilities are. If I were you I'd give up now because between the three of us there's no chance you can win."

The Emperor just smiled, "We shall see princess…we shall see…" his returned to the flouting image and Azula sat on the stairs and watched as well as Kai-lin and Aang…

The Young Avatar looked around with wide eyes filled with amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Though the entire place was the lair of a great and powerful evil, he couldn't help but admit, "Wow, the guy may be evil but he's some pretty good taste," Aang replied.

"Indeed he does and I'm not surprised by the accurate detail of it all, given it was his home during the Raijin era," Kai-lin said. He looked around a bit more. "Yes, this is place is an exact replica of the ancient Raijin Imperial Palace."

"This is what Raijin's imperial palace looked like?" Aang asked.

"Indeed, which means the Emperor must have also recreated the ancient traps along with it," Kai-lin explained.

"Traps?" Aang replied with a nervous tone. "What kind of traps?"

"If 'you make just one mistake you're dead' kind," Kai-lin explained. "The deadliest lie in the central halls. As a child I trained with a replica of them so getting through them won't be too much of a problem for me, but as for you…" he looked at Aang, "Can you dodge fireballs traveling at twice the speed of an arrow?"

Aang thought about it for a short, but quick while and then answered, "Not sure I can, I've really had dodge something that fast before."

"Well then I guess we'll see when we get to the central halls won't we," The Young Firebending Master said in concerning a tone. He feared that the young Avatar might not be able to keep up with when they got there. Although he'd rather not reveal more of his abilities to the Emperor before he faced him, he felt he might not have a choice but hold back a little less than he usually did. He glanced down at his left arm and frowned, "Hopefully I won't have to feed it," he to himself in a low tone.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"Hum…nothing," Kai-lin replied. "Come on we still have a number of barriers to get through and we don't have time to stand around." He ran on ahead with the young Avatar in tow.

The Emperor watched from his throne room with Azula at the bottom of the stairs and smiled a small, but sinister smile, "Yes boys…come…like little lambs to the slaughter."

Azula glanced back at him and then closed he eyes and went into thought and then opened with an expression worry and fear, "No…" she looked at her fiancée in illusionary projection and bit her lip. "Be careful Kai-lin…"

- - -

Meanwhile back in the Earth Temple Sun Su and Shan-yi were keeping a close eye on their lord's body while, Zuko and the others listened closely as Yi Lin explained the situation to them, after having them vow to never speak a word of it to anyone else. Sitting in circle outside the ring of Moon priestesses, The Master Healer told them the tale of Raijin, of how the founder of the Fire Nation, Zukai, rallied the other elemental clans and rebelled against the corrupted empire. She told them about the last Raijin Emperor's forceful merging between his spirit and the Fire Spirit, and how he used and abused the power to turn the war in his favor. She explained to them how Tairow, the first Avatar, ripped the emperor's soul from his body and sealed it inside the ready and willing Zukai who'd passed the seal down to his son upon the day of his death and how the seal since them has transferred from one Fire Lord or Fire Lady to the next down a single family line, up until Fire Lord Azulon. She also explained to them about how her and Kai-lin's clan, the Drages Clan, has been watching both the seal and the world for centuries even before Raijin's rise to power. When she was the finished, there was a deep silence in the room. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Iroh had learned of all of it from Kai-lin which was one of the reasons the old man had agreed to serve as his chief advisor.

However, despite her clarity in explaining everything, there were still many questions, particularly, why Azula received the seal instead of Zuko, better yet, why Ozai received it at all given Iroh is the elder sibling of the two. Zuko was the first to bring up the question and Yi Lin answered…

"I'm…I'm afraid that is an answer I do not have, Prince Zuko. You see…" she blinked slowly, "It is a complicated matter, but I shell try and explain things the best I can." She breathed slowly. "You see, after spending his remaining years searching for the Avatar, Sozin, like all men, fell upon his death bed and called his son to his side. With a Drages agent present, despite his expelling us from his court, Sozin told Azulon of the evil that was sealed within him and how important the family's eternal survival was, be they royals or peasants."

"How did my grandfather react when he learned about that?" Zuko asked.

"He reacted like all other Fire Lords before him, he denied it and thought it to be nothing more than a traditional story passed down from one generation to the next, but he eventually came to accept the truth and like his predecessors the revelation changed him," Yi Lin explained wisely and calmly. "His views on his actions, his father's actions and on the entire purpose of the war, changed. His decisions and judgments were still seen as somewhat harsh, but they often had a just reason behind them and more than often no one was ever truly hurt by them. But the biggest change of all was one that would lead him to make a decision that would in turn lead him to breaking the royal tradition of one lord one heir."

"What was his decision?" Ty Lee asked.

"He—" Yi Lin started.

"My father decided that in order to free the world from the threat that was buried inside of him. He himself would have to make a sacrifice," Iroh said in a calm, but sad and serious tone, "Me…"

"What…" Mai asked confusingly

"My father had decided that he wanted to rid his family, the world, of Raijin's last Emperor once and for all. So he summoned the royal chronicler, who was a Drages agent assigned to keep a close eye on the seal, and requested a meeting with the leaders of the Drages Clan," Iroh explained.

"But Drages' the Matriarch Council was hesitant to allow an outsider, other than the Avatar, into Drages Valley," Yi Lin said.

"Why?" Jet asked.

"Because, there is much knowledge in Drages; ancient dangerous, knowledge that you're people have long forgotten and are no longer capable of handing, but, if given the chance, might not be able to resist getting a hold of it. We had already had a harsh experience with one Fire Lord who craved the knowledge of Drages so much he lunch a navel assault on our island, an assault our ancestors throated and sent him home in humiliation with a handful of his men and only one single, but badly damaged ship. The event, though officially recorded as a failed exploration attempt, was so dramatic that it shook the very foundations of the Fire Nation's sociality and led the Fire Nation into its first dark age," Yi Lin explained.

"We learned about the dark age in school. It was said to be a time of great turmoil that left the royal court powerless for three centuries while the country was ruled and fought over by various feudal lords all over the land. Though current dynasty was never overthrown, it was still a pretty chaotic time," Ty Lee said.

"Indeed it was," Yi Lin explained, "and it was because of that that Azulon's request was refused. We did want to risk another event like that, but he never gave up and he continued pushing for a meeting. Eventually the council, after seeing his determination, agreed, provided the Fire Lord meet certain terms: he was to sail out alone west of the Fire Nation beyond the sight of land, where our agents would retrieve him and that he agree to be blindfolded on the way to and from the valley."

"Okay…you guys weren't really expecting him to agree to those terms were you?" Jet asked. "I mean the guy was royalty, even he had to have pride."

"Actually we weren't and we had hoped the matter to be settled, but much to our surprise he did accept the terms and we're quite startled when saw him sitting in a small ship looking up at the sky for our agents," Yi Lin replied. Her breathing slowed, "I have to admit. It took my fellow initiates and me by complete surprise. When—"

"Hold on!" Zuko said. "Did you just you were THERE? That can't be. You don't even look ordered than uncle."

"Ancient Drages medicines combined with my healing abilities allow me to age at a slower pace than normal people," Yi Lin answer, "Now as I was saying—"

"So just how old you?" Ty Lee said. "You must be at least a hundred years old?"

"I wouldn't say that much Ty Lee, I'd say she's probably about eighty-five, maybe ninety. Though she's looks like she's about forty-four," Mai said.

"I always thought she looked fifty," Jet said.

"If you must know I'm seventy-eight, now let us return to more important matters?" Yi Lin said with frustrated tone and frown. She quickly regained her composer, "Now as I was saying…I was surprised by his actions. He was sitting in his ship in the middle of the ocean completely beyond the sight of land and blindfolded. He was a sitting target for any passing serpents." She looked at them all, "but through taking that risk, he proved himself trustworthy and so we picked him up and took him to the see the Matriarch Council."

"Just what did he want to see them about so badly?" Mai asked curiously.

"When he was first learning about Raijin, like the other Fire Lords he heard about a possible way to defeat the Emperor from his father as he had heard from his father but, because of the sacrifice necessary and the risk it held, no other Fire Lord attempted to try and have it implemented it. He wanted to talk them about the best way to fulfill that plan." Yi Lin explained. "The council reminded him of the sacrifice he'd have to make in fulfilling the plan, as well dangerous risk involved in fulfilling it, but it did not matter to him," She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them narrowly. "His words that day were quite powerful and difficult to refute, and gave the council much to think about." She blinked slowly and then at them all. "The council deliberated on the matter for five days, during this time Azulon was confined to a special guest room in the council hall. After those five days the council had him brought back before them and gave him their answer." She was silent for a while as she took on a serious expression. "They agreed to go along with Azulon's request. However, the plan was not one that could be fulfilled easily and much preparation was needed in order to implement it successfully."

"This plan, just what did it involve doing?" Mai asked.

"To understand that you must first understand this, for centuries with each transfer, the Emperor has forged a powerful bond with the seal bearer. A spiritual connection between his spirit and theirs and through that connection he's been increasing his power by giving the bearer access to his own power. That way when the bearer bends, be it for purely combat or simple training, rather than increasing his own power, they instead increased the emperor's. At the same time the emperor used that connection to influence the person's decisions and personality, the most prominent examples of this are Azula, Ozai and of course Sozin; for we believe it was through the Emperor's influence that Sozin lunched the war to begin with, but that's a story for another time," Yi Lin explained she blinked and breathed slowly. "In order to curtail the Emperor's power and influence, my people created a special marking that would suppress the Emperor's power and curtail his influence. The Drages Seal, a spiritual marking applied to body, particularly the neck." She blinked slowly. "Now, then, when the connection was discovered by the agent we planted into the royal court. Our people, after monitoring it for a couple generations came up with a theory that if the seal bearer was killed when the connection was at it's strongest the bearer's spirit, when it left for the spirit world, might drag the emperor along with it, and once in the spirit world the Fire Spirit would be able to safely break free with doing saver harm to the physical plain."

"Well that sounds simple enough, how come no one's ever tried it," Jet asked in smart tone.

"We're not you listening boy, I said it was a theory, not a guaranteed fact," Yi Lin replied bluntly.

"It also required the Fire Lord to sacrifice his heir something that is not done likely by any father father, though my brother's an exception," Iroh said.

"It also came with a dangerous risk, and with the odds of FAVORABLE success being half and half, it was felt that the risk was too great to try and implement," Yi Lin said.

"What was the risk?" Zuko asked.

"The reason the Emperor's spirit was sealed inside Zukai was because it lacked a vassal, and it was causing tremendous damage to the physical plain by its mere presence," Yi Lin replied. "There is a risk that if the seal bearer is killed, there is a chance that the Emperor, rather than be dragged along to the spirit world, could instead be released and without a vassal to contain his power, cause saver damage to the world, even more than before given that his power has doubled since the Four Nations founding."

"Just how much damage are we talking here?"

"You know the Wu Shi Desert?" Yi Lin asked.

"Yeah," Mai replied.

"Before the Emperor was ripped from his body, it wasn't a desert," Yi Lin answered in a serious tone.

"No way," Mai said. "You're kidding right?" Yi Lin just looked at her seriously. "You're not kidding; he really did that much damage?"

"Indeed he did, the desert built upon the wasteland that he created when he destroyed his own capital and everyone and everything in it, only by sealing him in another being, Zukai, was Avatar Tairow able to protect the world from his wrath."

"Whoa…" Jet said in stunned disbelief, "So how exactly did you guys prepare to face something like that?"

"It wasn't easy I can assure you. We couldn't just send anyone on this mission; the Fire Spirit is a divine being of the elements. Its true power is far beyond the Emperor's ability to fully control. We needed someone who would be able to match that power. It was once suggested that we train multiple agents, and we may have gone ahead with that idea had our most capable and experience agents hadn't started disappearing."

"Disappearing? Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know and we've yet to figure out what happened at that time. We continued sending out new agents to replace them, but eventually we had no choice but recall all our agents and in so doing destroy our information network and blind ourselves to the happenings of the world. However, at the same time it hindered our ability to train enough agents to send to combat the Emperor, for we needed what experience agents we had left to train the next generation and defend our valley possible attack should what it was that causing the disappearances followed us home," Yi Lin explained. She blinked and breathed slowly. "Because that we had no choice but to prepare one single special agent to hand this mission, and as I said we couldn't just send out anyone. We needed someone capable of combating a being with power almost as great as that of divine spirit of the spirit world. We needed the Avatar, but he, at that time, was still missing and so we had no choice but to go for the next best thing we had available."

"and what was the next best thing?" Jet asked.

Yi Lin was silent at first…she closed her eyes and breathed slowly and then opened them again being a strict seriousness, "A direct descendent of an Avatar, but perhaps is the word to use given there is only two generations between the Avatar that breed this…unique bloodline, and the last of his blood..."

"But if there's only two generations between them than that means, the Avatar must have been alive recently," Zuko said. He thought for a sought well and then his eyes opened wide, "No…that can't be, uncle said!"

"I was unaware of what he had done Zuko," Iroh said. "Had I known I would never have told about your great grandfather? Because in terms of blood I would not have known who your real great grandfather was, and out of respect for the secrecy and of his clan, I would not have tried to find out."

"Could one of you please let the rest of us in the loop? Just what are you guys talking about?" Jet asked.

Yi Lin suddenly smiled looking down slightly and closed eyed, "You have all served him loyally and well, over these many weeks, and you have shown yourselves to be trustworthy, so I suppose it is alright for me to tell you the full story..." she then opened her eyes narrowly with a strict seriousness. "The full story of your leader's past and the blood that flows beneath his skin …"


	39. Chapter XXXVIII: Truth in Blood

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXVIII:

Truth in Blood

The silver moon shined bright in the night sky as it looked down upon the ancient ruins where the body of Avatar Aang sat under the watchful eye of his good friend Sokka, and unbeknownst to him, his friend's Fire Nation agent acquaintance, Ji Shu.

The two sat at the top of the stairs of the altar where the young Avatar's body sat as they watched two black cloaked figures dispose of the red clothed corpuses blocking the stairs.

"Okay its official, those guys have got to be the creepiest people I have ever met," the Black Fox said.

"True, but creepy or not they were a big help to use tonight," Ji Shu said. "It would have been a lot more difficult dealing with those guys in red if not for their help." She watched as one of the two placed their hand over a corpus and made it wither away into a skeleton that's bones turned to dust and blew away with the wind. "I just wish I know who they were and who worked for. There's so much going on that's just confusing."

"Speaking of confusing, just what the hack are you doing here Ji Shu?" Sokka asked curiously. "Last I checked you were working under Governor Liu Yin in Yuran."

"I was transferred to the south to assist in monitoring and gathering information on the Remnants forces in Gaoling for Governor Mashi of New Ozai, formally Omashu," Ji Shu said.

"And how exactly did you end up here?" Sokka asked.

"I'd found this place earlier while testing out a new invention during a scouting run. I'd checked it out earlier and then set up camp nearby. I was sleeping rather peacefully when an explosion suddenly woke me up," she gave him a sharp glare.

Sokka just smiled and laughed nervously, "Sorry about that."

"In any case I followed the explosion and it led me here. I saw what you were up against and moved to help, but was attack by those strange guys in red. I managed to defeat the ones that attacked me and then rushed to help you and from the way things looked I was just in time." She looked back at the young Avatar. "So just what are you doing here and with the Avatar no lass?"

"I have a contract with the Remnants, part of its keeping an eye on the Avatar. The kid has absolutely no skill in stealth or in defending himself from stealth attacks."

"I see. So what's he doing here then?"

"Don't really know, he just said he needed someone to guard his body while he handled some Avatar business, but whatever it is, he's probably having a lot easier time than I was a few a minutes."

- - -

Lightening and thunder continued to ring throughout the sky surrounding the Emperor's palace and while things may have held a relatively peaceful appearance outside, things were not so peaceful inside as Kai-lin and Aang finished off the last group of guards they'd came upon as they approached the end of a rather long hall with two large double doors sharing the symbol of a silver serpent. Aang walked up behind Kai-lin and looked at the door and then looked at him.

"So...is this the palace you warned me about earlier?"

Kai-lin nodded, "Yes, as I recall the central halls are right beyond this door."

"Just what exactly is waiting for us in there."

"As I said before, the traps behind this door are deadly and fatal and only the most skilled and agile of fighters have ever been able to get through them, and the number of people capable were and are very very few." He blinked slowly. "The central halls are as they're name suggests, the central point around which the palace was built. The halls sprout from the central point in all directions: north, south east and west. All important government facilities can only be reached by going through these halls. It's one of the reasons Raijin lasted for so long." He tone turned sorrowful. "In fact the elemental clans first attempt at rebellion, during Raijin's first century in power, ended very tragically in these halls. I won't go into details, but according to one of my people's chroniclers, blood mixed chips of bone, charred clothing, and small pieces of skin flooded the hall when the doors were opened and flowed into the courtyard. It was said that the blood completely covered the feet of anyone standing in the courtyard at the time. As for corpses from which that blood had come…well…let's just say that in all the years of human history there has never been a more gruesome sight of carnage."

Aang's eyes opened wide at his words and he swallowed in fear. He looked at the doors, "You're…not joking are you?" Aang asked. It was hard to read his fully cloaked ally.

Kai-lin, just glanced at him and gave him a harsh silence as he walked towards the doors and pulled them open one at a time, revealing a large violet marble hall, with murals of silver serpentine dragons trialing along the halls through a dark violet storm clouds. On both sides of the walls up until a four split hung blue faintly growing crystals, and then beyond the hall started a new line of jade colored crystals, that flowed up until the end of the long hallway. The hall held an enthralling beauty that could not be denied, but there didn't appear to be anything that was threatening…

"This doesn't look so bad," Aang said.

"At first glance no, but watch carefully," Kai-lin replied. He then created a fiery sphere in his hand and tossed it into the hall between two of the crystals. Intensity the crystals glowed a bright blue and then less than a second later short spikes of ice flew from the crystals and struck and destroyed it instantly! Aang stood in wide eyed shock at the crossing icy spears in the floor, they're edges so sharp that no creaks lay at the base where they stood impaled.

"Wha…what just happened?" Aang asked. He'd barely even saw the spears fire.

"You just saw the trap central in action. The crystals hanging on the wall are the trap. The first two in front of us fired those spears."

"Just what kind of crystals are those?" Aang asked.

"That is not something you need to know, just yet," Kai-lin answered. "Just understand that are many more of these head of us, and if I remember correctly there are at least fifty of each type in the central halls.

"Fifty...of each type?" Aang asked fearfully. "Just how many types are there?"

"There are five, each one representing an element. Water in the south hall, Fire in the west hall, Earth in the east hall, Air in the north hall, and…." he looked up at a line of lanterns hanging from the ceiling bearing violet crystals that filled the halls a violet light, "and lightening from above."

Aang looked at the crystals, "You mean those lanterns aren't just for show?"

"Nothing in this hall Avatar Aang, beyond the murals is for show. Without that proper protection, the crystals will attack and kill anything and everything considered to be an intruder. You're agility and flexibility will be pushed to their limits here. I ask you again, do think you dodge what you've just seen?"

Aang thought about it for a moment, "I…I don't know. Are you sure there isn't another way we could take. I mean do we really have to go this way?" Aang asked.

"Yes we do. As I said before, ALL important facilities, including the throne room, can only be reached through these halls. If there was another way we'd have taken it."

Aang stood still. He looked at the halls, and especially at the two icy spares piercing the floor. He barely even saw them hit…how could he possibly dodge them if he couldn't see them.

"I will take your uncertainty as a no, therefore I will ask you this, do you know how use your air bending to increase your speed?"

Aang snapped out of his sudden line of thought "Yeah, it was of the first thing I ever learned how to do."

"Good, now let me ask you something, can you enter the Avatar State at will?" Kai-lin asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kai-lin asked.

"I mean I don't know, I unlocked it before, but when Princess Azula shot me in the back with lightening she cut me off from the cosmic energy of the universe. I had to go and meet an old friend of the air nomads, some Guru, to unlock it again. I went through all the stages for the second time but couldn't complete the last stage, and it wasn't for the same reason as last time. The Guru believes that it's because of what happen when I was nearly killed in Ba Sing Se. He recommended I talk to you about it if we ever met."

"Me? Why would he think that I'd know something about?" Kai-lin asked.

"I don't know, he just said that since your people have more knowledge than anyone else in world that you might know something he and others wouldn't."

Kai-lin was silent. He did know something that might help him, but he was forbidden to teach it to anyone outside his clan. Even though it was the first Avatar that had discovered it, it wasn't his place to reveal the secret to anyone. Not mention Yi Lin would probably twist his ear if he did. He'd already trailed off the course from the original plan, doing anything else beyond the council's approval would really put him trouble not just with the council, but with the Yu Yan tribes as well. He blinked slowly and then spoke.

"I do know something, but I afraid it is information I cannot give you," he said.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

Kai-lin blinked slowly and then looked down the crystal lined hall. "We don't have any more time for chit chat. We need to hurry and reach the emperor." He turned and faced the hall. "I'll take the lead use your airbending to increase your agility as much you can and stay as close to me as you can and follow my lead. I'll try my best to drew the crystals fire and shield you from any stray shots."

Aang looked at the Crimson Dragon and felt immediately that he was hiding something, and he wasn't the only one, for from the throne room of his palace, the Emperor also noticed Kai-lin's sudden dodge and it intrigued him, greatly…

He smiled and stroked his chin in curiosity, "Now just what is it you are hiding, taboo? Something to do with your blood perhaps..." he looked down at Azula who was sitting quietly in thought. "What do you think he's hiding, my dear?" the emperor asked.

"I'm not your dear," Azula snapped harshly, "and as to what he may be hiding, I neither know nor care, he'll tell me when he's ready."

"Really…and what makes you so sure that he will?" the Emperor asked.

"Kai-lin cares for me, and after this I know he won't keep me in the dark anymore," Azula said faithfully.

"And what exactly makes you think you're even ready to hear to the whole story?" the Emperor said.

"What are you talking about?" Azula said. "You know nothing about me so don't assume that you do."

"Oh, but princess I do know about you. Throughout your life I have seen and heard everything that you have, and I noticed things that you do not, and because of my occasional access to the Fire Spirit's knowledge I have discovered something that you have not…"

"Quit it with your games Emperor, I'm not in the mood for them," Azula replied.

"Oh but princess this no game, I truly know something that you do not about your precious Kai-lin, and the blood that flows in his vines."

"What about his blood?"

The Emperor smiled, "Oh, you're going to love this..."

- - -

It is an hour past midnight and within the Earth Temple of Ba Sing Se, Prince Zuko and the others continue their conversation with Lady Yi Lin about the current situation as Shan-yi and Sun Su continue their vigil over their lord's body caring little about what the others were saying, for they already knew the whole story and it didn't change their loyalties one bit…

"So they're finally going to learn the truth," Shan-yi said calmly yet vaguely.

"Yes," Sun Su replied bluntly.

"I wonder how it will affect their loyalties,"

"Does it really matter," the Silent Stone replied. "Either way WE shell stay true to our oaths and if anyone attempts to harm our lord, you will see them bloodied."

"And you will see them buried."

The two looked at the others as they continued to talk…

"I don't understand, Uncle," Zuko said. "Just what is it that you didn't know and what you do mean you wouldn't have told Azula and me about our great grandfather had you known it?"

"I meant what I said Zuko," Iroh said. "If I had known what I know now, I wouldn't have tried to tell you about your great grandfather because it's a complicated matter and involves a story heard only by the Avatar."

"And just what is this story?" Mai asked.

"It is the tragic tale of the thirteenth Avatar, and how her life's end dramatically changed the nation of air. I shall try and explained things as simply as can," Yi Lin replied. She blinked slowly. "The rest of do not know this, but Zuko and Azula, in accordance with official records, are the great grandchildren of Avatar Roku, however, unknown to the documenters at that time, the child Roku raised was not his by blood."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked. "Did Roku and wife not have a child of their own?"

"Oh no Ty Lee, infect it's quite the contrary, they not only conceived a child, their provided us with our best chance for defeating the Emperor, though doing so may very well cost him his life."

"Stop it with the mystery talk woman, just give us to it straight," Jet demanded rudely.

Yi Lin ignored the young officer's rude mouth and closed her eyes, "What I am about to tell, young Jet, is not a simple matter, and the knowledge in involved is not something easily understood. It also something that, like everything else I've told you, must never leave this room." She opened her eyes holding a serious gaze and looked at them all, "As you all know there has been over a thousand reincarnations of Avatar throughout the history of the Four Nations, but what you do not know is that out all those reincarnations only a handful have ever married and only two ever conceived children, the thirteenth Avatar and Avatar Roku." She breathed slowly and looked around as four young adults listened closely. "It was the tragic tale and end of thirteenth that had deterred so many Avatars from forming any intimate relationships and led those that, not counting Roku, do almost whatever it took to prevent the conception of a child. The male avatars used their bending to damage the womb of their mate, and female's used the technique to damage their own. This, combined with strong self-discipline prevented them from ever having children of their own." She blinked slowly. "Roku, from what we know, had intended to follow the same path of the other married Avatars. However, for whatever the reason, he found that he couldn't do it and instead sought to discipline himself in mind and body, and other protective measures."

"I take it his plans didn't work?" Mai asked.

"You are correct," Yi Lin replied closed eyed. "When his wife told him, Roku pretended to be happy, but our agent sent to watch and assist him reported he was rather distress once out of her sight and requested an immediate meeting with the Matriarch Council. Unlike Azulon in years later, the Avatar was always welcome in Drages valley, so long as they kept word of our existence a secret and never revealed anything they may learn from us to anyone."

"So what did Roku want to see them about?" Zuko asked.

Roku wanted advise about what to do. Like all Avatars before him he learned the tale of thirteenth at end of his training, and he feared worse. He did not wish for him and his wife to share the fate of her and her husband." She breathed slowly. "I myself was not born at the time, but according to our chronicles the council proposed a plan that ended up being slightly altered at the end."

"And this plan was," Jet asked.

"It involved a Moon Priestess handling the delivery of the child and using a Drages herb that negates some of the pain, but also puts the person in a deep sleep immediately after the birth is completely. With his wife firmly a asleep the Moon Priestess was charged with bring the child to Drages and when his wife woke, Roku would greet her with the sad news of the child having died during the delivery," Yi Lin explained calmly. "However, after the child was born and his wife safely asleep, Roku found that he couldn't bring himself to follow through with the rest of the plan. So leaving the Moon Priestess to tend to his and prevent any visitors, Roku himself brought the child to Drages." She went silent for a while and looked at them all. They were listening intensively. She breathed slowly then continued. "Upon arriving at Drages, Roku requested the child be examined for the same mark that thirteenth child had, the marking that led to her tragic fate. His request was honored and the child was examined and as was expected the marking was found on the babe's right arm."

"What was the marking and why was Roku so worried about it?" Ty Lee asked.

"It was the marking of a Black Dragon," Yi Lin replied.

The room went silent and eyes of the four teens opened wide. They knew well what a black dragon represented, they knew from stories told them as children and meant to both entertain, but also frighten them. Even Yi Lin knew what the Black Dragon represented in the world outside of Drages, it was the only though great fragmented, that had survived through the forgotten eras, the stories of the horrors and terrors wrought with just to fearful and to horrible for any generation to forget.

"A Black Dragon…are…are you sure it was A BLACK DRAGON…I mean was the marking it self…black?" Mai asked, "Was even in the shape of a dragon, maybe it wasn't just a misshaped snake."

Yi Lin shook her head, "No, there was no mistaking it. It was a Black Dragon, and as our chronicles recorded, the marking was as black as shadow, its color swirling and twisting like smoke within its frame, as if it was alive and breathing. For my people, such things were of a no real surprise. However, for those outside of our island…people often fear what they don't understand and they often seek to destroy that which the fear. That simple fact filled Roku with fear and devastated him. He loved his wife and the very idea of having to lie to her caused a pain that our chronicler could not find the words to describe. He feared how those who saw the marking would react to the child and worse how they would react to his wife." She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "No matter how much he wanted too, he could not return home with the child so long as he held that mark, and he could not bring to Drages for it would mean forever isolating her from the outside. Never again would she have been able to see her family and friends."

"Couldn't the mark have been covered somehow?" Ty Lee asked.

"We could have tried that yes," Yi Lin replied with a soft but smart smile, but that smile was short lived and she once again took on a serious expression. "But long term problems cannot be solve with short term solutions. Attempting to hide the mark would only work for a time and eventually the truth would become known, and we knew this because hiding the mark was something the thirteenth Avatar had tried, and it was still not enough to protect her and her family from their tragic fate."

"So then what did you guys do?" Mai asked. "Surely you didn't…"

"No," Yi Lin replied, knowing well what Mai was implying, "Not even we agree with such things. Not without entrusting all options first, and all options had not yet been exhausted"

"So then just what did you guys, you couldn't take the child back and Roku refused to lie, what more could you have done?" Zuko asked.

"Isn't it obvious nephew?" Iroh asked. "You and your sister's very existence shows what they did."

"I'm still not following," the Prince replied.

"Think Prince Zuko," the old Firebending Master said. "Like I said earlier, had I known what Roku had done I would not have told you about your great grandfather, because I would NOT HAVE KNOWN who he was, and OUT OF RESPECT FOR HIS CLAN I would not have tried to find out."

Zuko and the others still sat confused.

"What Iroh is saying Prince Zuko, is that when Roku returned home he did not return alone," Yi Lin said.

"But you said that he couldn't take his kid. So how could he've have not gone back alone?" Jet asked.

Yi Lin smiled a soft smile, and closed her eyes narrowly. "Throughout the course of one's life, a person is often mate with many surprises and challenges, and we of Drages, despite our isolation from the world, are no different. Our people have their challenges and duties and Dragon Taming can often be a very dangerous duty at that and can often lead to tragic and fatal accidents," her smile faded and she blinked slowly. "The death of one can often bring about the death of another close to them, so close that one would do anything to be back with them. Though the fate that befell her parents was tragic and mournful, the child herself would live. Pulled, in just the neck of time, from her mother's dying body, and she became the much needed piece to that very complicated puzzle."

"Puzzle?" Ty Lee said confusingly. She opened her eyes wide, "Oh now I get it."

"Well done," Yi Lin said.

"Mind sharing Ty Lee?" Zuko asked.

"It's simple when you think about. Roku didn't return alone. When he left Drages Valley he took a different baby with him, a Drages orphan," Ty Lee said. "While his own child remained behind in Drages for safe keeping."

"And when his wife awoke after three days of sleep, having never seen her child, she immediately took the child to be her own. According to the Moon Priestess Roku's wife eyes lit up with unbridled joy," Yi Lin explained. She then looked at Zuko, "and it is that child that was recorded in Fire Nation records as Roku's daughter and is was from her Prince Zuko that you and Azula are descended. While Roku's true blood child grew up on Drages and became the best person to fulfill the mission I told you about earlier today."

"But what made him the person for the job?" Jet asked. "Since you didn't have the Avatar, how was a descendent the next best thing."

Yi Lin smiled softly and slyly, "Because Roku's son, had inherited his father's abilities., every last one, including the ability to wield all the elements."

"But I thought only the Avatar was capable of doing that. I mean that's one of the biggest reasons he's called the Avatar," Zuko said.

"You are correct Prince Zuko, and it is because of that single law of the universe that Roku's child, Yu-rin, bore that Black Dragon mark on his left arm," Yi Lin said.

"What did the Dragon Mark have to do with anything?" Mai asked.

"Because of what it turned out to be," Yi Lin replied. "In the beginning we ignored the marking for it didn't seem to cause the child any trouble are difficulty. Yu-rin grew up to be a powerful Firebender and was expected to someday sit on the Matriarch Council. But when Azulon came with his request, and our started disappearing, and he was chosen to fulfill mission, we soon discovered there was more to that marking than appearances. We had long sensed his ability to wield all the elements and we started training him in the others right away." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "It was then we discovered the harsh truth about the black dragon mark." She closed her eyes in sadness, "the mark…was a curse…a curse planted upon his very soul at the very point of conceptive, and meant to forcefully limit him to wielding only fire. We learned that whenever he bended outside of fire, and lightening, a portion of his life force is drained away and the mark extends up his arm."

"So what did you after that?"Mai asked.

"Regrettably we did nothing but noted it down and figured he needed only use the other elements when the need was truly great and the situation direr," the Master healer answered in a sad tone. "So his training continued and he endured the consequences and rested when necessary, but we soon learned something else about the mark. It was more than just a limiter, it was a warning. A warning that if the bearer did obey the universal limit of their being just one Avatar, than the mark would remove the pretender." Yi Ling breathed slowly. "With with each drainage the mark coiled further and further up his arm until it reached the top of his shoulder and starched over to his heart and when it finally reached his heart, it devoured away every drop of his life..."

"He…died." Ty Lee said. Yi Lin nodded.

"But you said that he was you're guys best chance, so what did you do after he was gone?" Jet asked.

"We Moved one," she answer bluntly and voidly. "Fortunately, Yu-rin hadn't left us without a means to move forward. He had taken on a wife and with that wife he had conceived a child, Ki-rim who also bore the ability to all four elements as well as the curse mark." She breathed slowly, "The training of the son was different from the training of the father. We were more cautious with him and his training went much more slowly due the different training techniques that were tried, some of those techniques would be essential to his son's training years later. From childhood to adult hood, we trained Ki-rim, and like his father he showed incredible skill and caught onto things quickly. However, by the time his training was complete. Iroh had a son of his own and was therefore no longer the presumed carrier of the seal. Thus, his son, Lu Ten became the new target. Because of this we had to wait until Lu Ten reached his late teens before Ki-rin could set out on his mission."

"So then what happened?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"Well—" Yi Lin started

"If you do not mind, I would like to tell this part myself," Iroh interrupted in a somewhat sad tone.

"Of course, Iroh," Yi Lin replied kindly.

Iroh breathed slowly and close eyed and then opened his eyes narrowly, "Ki-rim had tracked my son down to Ba Sing Se where he joined our forces claiming to be the last survivor of a destroyed unit. After having demonstrated his skill I assign as Lu Ten bodyguard, a position that he took advantage during the battle for the Ba Sing Se Plains and wounded Lu Ten." He blinked slowly and sadly, "When I saw what had to my son I ordered, Ki-rim, unaware that it was he who had betrayed and wounded my so, to escort him from the battlefield and back to camp," the old man's expressed turn even more sorrowful as he tried to find the courage to continue. "My men and I won the battle but…when I went to tell my son of our victory all that await me was a burnt down camp and…" his body tightened and he tightened his fists in sorrowful anger, "and a few miles away, a body, relieved of its head."

"Uncle you mean…" Zuko said. He closed his eyes for moment. "I see…so that's why Kai-lin handed you his sword back then."

"Yes, but though I was saddened and angry at my son's death. I have come to deal with the loss over the years and did not believe in the deeds of the father being the deeds of the son being the deeds of the son, so I refused."

""However, after killing Lu Ten, and ensuring his body would be completely useless to the Emperor, he discovered that Lu Ten did not bear the marking of the seal, and I do not talk of the Drages Seal, but the mark of an encircled dragon the signature symbol of the first Avatar, and because he did not bear that marking, Ki-rim realized right away he wasn't the true seal bearer. As to was, I have already explained that you."

"So that's what happened to this Ki-rim," Mai asked.

"After discovering that Lu Ten wasn't the true seal bearer, Ki-rim immediately sent us word and rushed for the Fire Nation capital, but that was last we'd heard of him. For about couple days later, his Dragon returned to Drages bearing his sword in its teeth, a sword that was passed on to his son the day before he left for the same mission after six years of harsh training and preparation," Yi Lin explained seriously, yet sadly.

"Kai-lin …" Ty Lee said.

Yi Lin nodded, "and he is the last of Roku's blood, and also our best chance, even more than father and grandfather, perhaps even more so than the Avatar, of defeating the Emperor."

"How is it that he has a better chance than the Avatar?" Zuko asked, "I thought the Avatar was…"

"Yes, the Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world. A world not including Drages," Yi Lin explained.

"What's the difference?" Jet asked.

"The difference is in the styles of bending used," Iroh said. "The Avatar uses modern day styles in his bending, while Kai-lin uses ancient styles that are the fathers of today's styles. Compared to the ancient Fire Bending at the beginning and even before Raijin, I myself am nothing more than a child playing candles."

"Why are the ancient styles stronger?" Mai asked.

"Because the ancient original styles, Mai were forged during a time of constant conflict, and war, while the styles forged during times of Four Nation's era long periods of peace and were used more for tournaments and friendly competition, than true warfare, but it is more than just his bending gives Kai-lin an edge over Avatar Aang. Perhaps in time, Drages Master, Aang may match or even surpass Kai-lin, but for now he's long way to go before catches up with my foster son espically considering that Kai-lin archived something that took the me and the other Matriarchs of Drages many many years to do."

"and what's that?" Ty Lee asked.

Yi Lin closed her eyes and the other gasped in shock as her hair suddenly started to glow bright silvery light, strange, and yet siren markings appeared on his skin, and she open her eyes bearing nothing but white silver light. "He transcended…"

- - -

"Whoa!" Aang cried as he just barely dodged an icy speared feared from one of the crystals.

"Keep moving Avatar Aang," Kai-lin said as he too gracefully dodged multiple spears being fired at him.

The entered the hall when Aang felt he was ready and the young Avatar used his air bending increase his speed and agility as followed close behind Kai-lin. The Crimson Dragon dodged the icy spears and even dodged some of them as he went along. His focus was split between dodging and shielding the Avatar from the spears the young airbender failed to catch. The two had done well in the face of the crystals relentless onslaught. Aang found himself doing better than expected. Dodge almost everything that came his way, and shield himself from the icy shards of the he didn't and Kai-lin destroyed. Boding and waving, the two made there the endless hell of icy spears and spikes. Then suddenly, after just barely dodging a spear Aang cried in pain a sharp icy spike impaled it self into his thigh.

"Avatar!" Kai-lin cried. He immediately turned around, but found his path blocked by a sudden increase in the barrage of spikes and spears

He fell the ground clinching his wound in pain, the intensity of it reflects in frowning expression. He reached for to pulled the spike but it was so cold it burned his hand causing him to recoil in his hand, but he did not let that stop him as he tried again the remove the spike, only force to instantly dive forward and dodged an incoming spike, but the pain in his lag caused to collapse to the floor in pain. Kai-lin watched as Aang struggled to move, the water crystals barrage intensified, and as the Young Avatar pulled himself to his feet his opened wide as a hail of spears cam flying him only seconds of distance between him and them. He His eyes opened wide as the crystals drew closer and closer, he braced himself for the worse, then suddenly and stream of fire flew over him and then instantly changed into a balled up figured in crimson red that a second later instant sprung out of his balled stated and sent a wave of fire soar through the south hall, destroying the spears and shattering the crystals as he land next to Aang. Aang eyes stared in amazement as what he saw before him, a figure bearing long fiery glowing hair, strange sharp angled markings on his skin, and his eyes bearing nothing more than a fiery red light.

"Who…are you?" Aang asked.

Watching from the throne room, Azula sat in wide shock at what she just saw and just couldn't believe what she just saw seen, "Kai-lin…what in the world…"

The Emperor suddenly sat up from his throne, his eyes opened wide with a frown, "Impossible…"


	40. Chapter XXXIX: Fatal Stride to Throne

Burnings of the Heart

Chapter XXXIX:

Fatal Stride to the Throne

Azula's eyes stared in surprise at Kai-lin, his hood off, his hair shined a fiery red light that masked the lines between the individual hairs, his eyes had been replaced with same the red fiery light and strange sharp angled markings decorated his skin that also shared same strange glow.

"Kai-lin, what in the world just happen?" Azula asked in a confusion ridden tone. "Just what is that?"

"That, Princess, is Power," the Emperor replied still standing up, and his eyes opened wide, "Power born from centuries upon centuries of knowledge." He gripped his fist. "But this…" his frown tightened, "This was...unexpected. I did not think he would have achieved such a feat at his young age, but it would appear I was wrong, but what can one expect from someone with his blood."

"I don't know what's going on, but it's obviously a good thing if you don't like it," Azula said smartly. Though she was caught even more by surprise than the emperor, at least he knew what had just happened, and wasn't alone in confusion, Aang was also very shocked at what was seeing. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had heard from Roku that the Crimson Dragon was powerful, but he never expected him to be this powerful. When his ally destroyed the crystals, he felt a strong shockwave of some short run through him like an arrow through paper.

Kai-lin stood strong and then frowned as the shards of the blue crystals suddenly started to shake and shiver and then little by little drift into the air and slowly begin to reassemble themselves, but those were least of his worries, as he sensed multiple collections of energy above him. He quickly turned towards Aang and knelt as his side. He quickly grabbed hold of the icy spike lunged into the Avatar's thigh, and it melt into harmless water, and then instantly encircled and bond itself around the young Avatar's lag freezing his wound into an icy onto an icy banged, glowing like the crystals that surrounded them.

"There, how do you feel?" Kai-lin asked.

Aang snapped out of his shock and then tried to stand, "It still hurts, but I think I manage."

"Good, because we need to moved now, it want be long before the crystals restore themselves," Kai-lin said. He quickly put Aang's right arm around his neck, wrapped his left around his wrist, "Hang on," he cried as small flames ejected from his feet and lifted him half a foot off the ground.

Aang grabbed hold as tightly as he and Kai-lin suddenly lunched forward down the hall just as bolt of lightning suddenly struck the ground from the lantern above.

"What the, where'd that—" Aang started.

"The Raijin knew that if anyone tried to get through the halls they would attempt to destroy the crystals." He bobbed left and right as he dodged two more bolts and then rose his hand and deflected another from above. "The crystals themselves are self healing, but someone with enough speed should still be able to get through while they're restoring themselves, in order to work around that flaw, the Raijin ragged the crystals in the lamps to not only provide light but act also as a backup trap. The lamps will continue to spout lightening until the crystals fully restore themselves."

He dodged a final bolt of lightning with Aang hanging on as tightly as he could as they cleared the south hall crossed into the center point. Bubble of fire suddenly surrounded them star just as balls of fire flew at them from the west hall and spears of rock from the east, simultaneously flew at them. The balls and spears bombarded he bubble in an endless assault, and just as they were half way through Aang watched in shock filled confusion as dozens of ripples started pounding the front of the bubble, but he couldn't see what it was that was hitting them. The spears and fireballs continued their endless barrage and all the while a large violet crystal lantern above shined intensely and then unleashed a large bolt of lightning upon them. The bolt flowed down upon and Aang looked on in fear and then closed his eyes just as the bolt stuck the back of the bubble just barely missing the two, as he pulled them through the center point and into the north hall, that's Jade crystals glowed intensely, and ripples of disruption started broadening beyond the front to the sides, as the bubble restored itself to full power, but before Aang felt something that felt like a sharp blade graze across his left shoulder…

Kai-lin raced down the north hall, the ripples barrage intensifying as they went deeper and deeper in.

"I don't understand, what's hitting us?" Aang asked.

"Airblades, a dangerous and more than often fatal technique from the forgotten eras. I'm holding them off the best of can, but I don't know how much longer—WHOA!" he cried as he instantly came to a stop just inches away from sudden wall that appeared out of nowhere. He dropped Aang, turned and held up his arms strengthening his barrier as the crystals increased their barrage.

Aang recoiled from the pain of the fall and rose to knee. His eyes filled with shock when he saw the wall, "Where'd that wall come from?"

"The Emperor," Kai-lin replied with a frown.

From the throne Azula watch on with terror and worry as the airblades bombarded Kai-lin's barrier like razor-sharp hail stones against a thick wooden dorm, slowing chipping away at the defenses and wearing down its holder...

"No," she cried. She closed for moment and then opened with shock, "Why can't I remove it?"

"Because my dear princess I regained a little of my previous control," the Emperor cried with a sinister smile," he looked at the vision of Kai-lin and Aang and smiled, "Now watch as your precious Kai-lin dies in the fury of my loving air crystals blades," the Emperor cried.

"I don't think so," Azula said. She then turned and charged up the stairs for the throne.

"Idiot girl," the Emperor said lunching a bolt of lightning from two of his fingers.

The princess stopped running and braced herself as the assault struck her like a falling boulder into a into tree. Her teeth clinched and her eyes closed she endured the pain, of the bolts and gathered all her strength and then lunched her arms foreword and suddenly sent the lightning soaring back to its owner. The Emperor stood wide eyed and held his arms before him as the powerful bolt slammed into him and charged through his body. He endured the shocking pain of his bolts for but a few seconds before breaking free, but not before had reached the top, jumped into the air and then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick into the side of the Emperor's head that sent flying off the platform. She landed, heart racing, his cloth some roughened with tattered edges, her hair swatting mess, but her eyes filled with a conviction to protect that which was most precious to her.

"No one, no matter what the circumstances will take, Kai-lin from me, no one…" she said to herself. A smiled forged on her face as she blinked slowly and then said under her breath, "I have to remember to thank uncle for teaching me that technique." Then quickly raced to throne and sat and down and closed her eyes…

Kai-lin, still in his transcendent state, held off the airblades as best he could. He knew a way that he could make the blade useless against his barrier, but it came with price he couldn't afford to pay, but may not have choice. He closed his eyes when all of sudden Aang cried, "Hey the wall's gone!"

Kai-lin opened her eyes and glaze to also suddenly feel the bombardment of the air blades cease and the crystals in the hall shatter into fragments and vanish. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled lightly, "Thank you Azula."

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, can you walk?" Kai-lin asked.

"I think so," Aang said standing.

"Then let's go, I don't know how long this sudden calm will last,"

"How far are we?" Aang asked.

"We're but one hall away from the throne room. If my theory of what's just happened is correct, we should have some breathing room to rest and heal that wound of yours come on," Kai-lin said, reverting to his full human form. Helped his young friend up and then the two of them quickly made their way out of the hall.

Azula watched them from the throne room and breathed a sigh of relief, and then quickly turned to her left as the Emperor sprung up into the air and over the platform. His eyes filled with a violet fiery rage and his hands completely engulfed in lightning. Two sparking spheres forged into his hand and he tossed them down at her. Azula frown and a barrier of light suddenly surrounded her. The balls hit the barrier and the intensity of the impact caused her to recoil. She endured as best as she tried to also focus on regaining control of over her subconscious, but the Emperor was not about to let anything stand between him and the power he'd held onto for so many years. His hands still engulfed in lightning he flew down and punched the barrier repeatedly in rage. Anger and hate gripping his eyes so fiercely that it would cause even the bravest to recoil in fear. He hammered away at the barrier until it finally shattered like glass. Azula's eyes opened wide with shock as the emperor dashed towards her, and grabbed her by the neck.

"You impertinent little wench!" He cried as he picked her up out of the chair and sent bolts of lightning soaring through her body, before throwing her like a rag doll off the platform.

Azula tumbled down the stairs and hit the floor back first causing her to burst out a silent cry as her beck arched in pain, but that was not last that she would fill as the Emperor soared down and kicked her, sending her flying into a pillar. The enraged mad man looked at her, his left hand sparking with lightning as he walked towards her.

"You pathetic bag of scum," he said, holding out his right hand shocking with her lightning. Azula let out a cry of pain as the bolt hit. "For years, I molded your mind," he shocked her again. "amplified your skill to make your father think you were a prodigy," he shock her again. "I MADE YOU!" again he shocked her, "I OWN YOU!" he stood over her, "and I can—"

"WHAT? Kill me?" the Princess replied breathing heavily. "I'll gladly die if means ridding the world of you," she said boldly. "I know about the link between us and I know you can't break it. Kill me and I drag you with me to the spirit world, the one place in all the universe I know you do not want to go!"

The Emperor looked at her with a heavy frown, but calmed himself and sent a bolt of lightning flying down at her. Azula cried out in pain and a collapsed to the floor motionless. He turned from her, his face baring a strict seriousness. He walked over to and looked up the stairs at the throne and frowned.

"This…all of this…is now out of my control…" he said in a calm cold voice. He closed his eyes. "Hum…this body is no longer of any use to me, yet I cannot escape it unless..." he then suddenly creaked a smile, and five men in long sleeved violet shirts with long lengthy flaps of cloth hang down their ankles in the front and in the back, silver circles on their chests, each bearing a different symbol; black pants, that were tight around the ankles, white shocks, black slip on shoes, masks over the lower half of their faces, revealing nothing but their pure white, pupiless eyes; and hoods attached to their shirts that hid their hair completely from view. Each one looked similar other than the symbols on their chest, the weapons that they carried and shining outlining of their shirts. One was outlined in red and carried a simple but elegant long sword on his back, another in deep blue with sea blue crystal bracers on their wrists, one was bore a jade outlining and slightly crescent shaped blade at their sword, another bore brown along with two clay gloves, and the last, bore no outlining at all and more open sleeves then the rest with from each sleeve wrapped around his middle fingers. All of them kneed down before the Emperor.

"Guard the throne," he said and then vanished into the shadows of the room…

Meanwhile, Kai-lin and Aang had escaped the central halls and were now but one hall away from the throne room, but they did not rush for the Avatar's wound was still a hindrance on their them and so they stop to tend to it, Aang leaned against the violet marble wall with his injured lag starched out as Kai-lin, with his hand glowing a faint white-light, touched the Avatar's wound after removing the ice bandage he forged from the ice-spike. This of course was confusing to the Avatar, it was obvious the Crimson Dragon had used waterbending, but how could this be? He was the Avatar so how was it that this young man could also bend more than one element.

"Hey, um…Crimson Dragon," he said.

"Yes," Kai-lin replied, his face was now fully reviled to the young Avatar.

"How is it that you can waterbend?" Aang asked. "I mean your natural bending is fire right, so how come you can waterbend too? I thought I was the only who bend more than element?"

"You are correct, Avatar you are the only one, who can fully bend all the elements," Kai-lin replied. "As for me, I have a very strict limit as to how far I bend outside of fire, going outside that limit has a harsh consequence, one that I do not wish to pay unless its absolutely necessary."

"But how is it you can bend the others elements at all?"

"You could say it has something to do with my blood," Kai-lin replied.

"Your blood?" the Young Avatar replied in confusion. "What's your blood have to do with anything.

Kai-lin glanced up at the Avatar and stared him in the eyes, "That is not something to need concern yourself with. If you wish to more you may ask Roku when next you see him, but know that there are secrets in this world that people outside of my clan neither need and must never know. Meaning, you do not tell anyone of what has taken place here tonight is that clear, Avatar?" Aang didn't understand it, but the look in the serious look in Kai-lin's eyes, made him nod in agreement. "Good." He then went back to healing Aang's wound.

Aang looked at him. There was more this mysterious man than meet the eye and he wanted to know more of him, "So um…Crimson Dragon, are by any chance a spirit?"

Kai-lin just smiled a confused smile, "No I'm human," Kai-lin replied.

"But the way you looked earlier was…it was as if you're were some kind of fire spirit."

Kai-lin's smile normalized. "Well I not surprised you'd think that. I imagine that would be the reaction of anyone, not of Drages, who'd seen my transcendent state. Though back in homelands its normal to see people in such a way, though I developed mine much more quickly than others, my age. Normally Drages Clansman don't reach that level until at least age fifty."

"You mean everyone in your clan can transform into that?" Aang asked.

"More or less yes," Kai-lin replied. "Though there are three stages at which we undergo. The first stage can be reached at age five, the arm markings, that stage is followed by our eyes at age sixteen, followed by the final stage, changing of our hair, at age fifty. I myself however, given my blood, and my training, advanced through the levels rapidly, and reached that stage by age fifteen. Just a few months before I left for my mission, to hunt down the seal."

"What do mean by hunt down the seal? I thought your people recorded everything, how could they not know the location ?"

"Because, Avatar, the seal isn't a place are thing…" he looked up at him, "It's a person."

"A…a person—OW" Aang replied shockingly, accidently moving his wounded.

"Careful," Kai-lin said. "You shouldn't move you lag too much, I'm still only halfway down."

"Okay," the young Avatar replied, "but how could a person be a seal? I mean are they immortal are something?"

Kai-lin shook his head, "You're the only person in existence, Avatar, that comes anywhere close to being a true immortal. The seal is transferred from one generation to the next, down a single family line. My clan has watched that family for years keeping an eye on them and ensuring their protection, and continued existed, while at the same time protecting our secrecy."

"So since we're inside the seal, that means that, WERE INSIDE A PERSON?"

"Too be more precious, their mind. This entire place lies in the deepest depths of the seal bearer's subconscious. She herself was purposely pulled here by the emperor."

"But why? Why did the emperor do that?"

"I imagine he wishes to merge his soul with that of the bearer's and in doing so gain control of her body, once he has a body he'd be able to interact with the real world, and with the knowledge and power if the Fire Spirit at his beckon call, defeating him would be all the more difficult especially without doing damage to the world."

"But why is he acting now? Why doesn't he wait till Sozin's Comet when he'll probably be invincible?" Aang asked.

Kai-lin was silent and blinked slowly. "I don't really know as to why he chose to act now, but I do know this. He has a way of extending his conscious to the outside world through fire, be it a large inferno, or a simple candle flare. He has people on the outside that are actually trying to release him, but I've so far thwarted their efforts at every turn. I imagine he's been using that technique to communicate with them, and in doing so he probably learned that I may have found a way to be rid of him forever."

"You're kidding," Aang said. "So now we can defeat him?"

"Yes and no, I'm still missing one key element?" Kai-lin replied.

"And what's that?" Aang asked.

"Knowledge…'he answered bluntly, "Knowledge of a technique the first Avatar used to rip the emperor from his body in the first place. If can get that information, I can pull the Emperor from his body and reseal him in an Agi Crystal."

"Agi Crystal? What's that?"

"A crystal forged from an element during the ancient era of Raijin, a nobleman found one amongst some ruins in the south and my agents acquired it from him and sent it to me, after stopping the Emperor's allies from getting it for themselves," Kai-lin said. "However, for now the crystal is useless is until I learn the technique the first avatar used."

"How hard could it be find it though? Roku told me your people record everything, surely you guys have it somewhere in your archives."

"Our archives, avatar, are vast. Thousands upon thousands of years of knowledge, fill the near endless rows of bookshelves of our library, not even great library comes anywhere close, to matching ours in size and scope. Furthermore our library is organized in a complex manner. All knowledge consider too dangerous for those outside of our clan, has been locked away and sealed in the deepest portions of each a millennium's archive, and the archives are categorized by era. To make matters more difficult the archives are sealed by ritual locks and protected by dragons. It's been so long since the technique was archived. It could take a while to find it, there is also the chance that technique might not have even been recorded, beyond observation. Meaning the first may have never written down how to perform the technique, and may have taken the secret with him to his grave."

"So there's a chance that only the first Avatar knows the technique," Aang said.

Kai-lin nodded, "Yes, and not even your past lives, excluding the second Avatar, have ever spoken to Avatar Taiyon and given the infinite vastness of the spirit world finding him would be an extremely difficult if not impossible task."

"So then what do we do? Is there no other way to defeat the emperor for good?" Aang asked.

"There is another way, but…"

"But what?"

Kai-lin closed his eyes and went silent, "It…was the original plan I was sent to fulfill, but I…" duty and heart clashed within him, and he opened his eyes bearing sadness and uncertainty.

Aang noticed this and was confused at first but then smiled, and said, "On second thought maybe it's better if we wait, at least until we've exhausted all other options."

Kai-lin looked at him with a small smile, "Thank you Avatar."

"No problem, I kinda know how you feel," Aang replied.

"I'm sure you do," Kai-lin replied. He returned to healing Aang's wound and pulled his hand away, "There, how's that?"

"Aang stood and shook his lag a little, great never felt better."

"Good," Kai-lin said. He turned and looked down the hall at two large double doors bearing a large serpentine Dragon on them.

"Is the Emperor behind those doors?"

"Yes,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because behind those doors is the core of the seal bearer's subconscious. It's through taking control of the core that he gained the ability to create all the challenges that were thrown against us. If we can help the seal bearer get back control of her subconscious, we should be able to restore to repair the seal."

"What do you mean repair it, is broken are something?"

"Yes and no, the seal has two locks, an external one that keeps the emperor bond to this body, and internal one meant to protect the seal bearer's mind from his influence. Over the centuries, he somehow managed to break the internal seal, but I know how to restore it and put that tyrant back in cell, but we must first get back control of core."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Aang said rushing ahead.

Kai-lin cracked half a smile, and followed.

The two stood before the two double doors and opened one of them carefully…but there was no sound coming from within and it made Kai-lin worry. He moved and stuck his head into the room and frowned when he saw four figures standing before the stairs leading up to throne, but eyes immediately open wide with worry when he saw the still figure of a young woman lying on the floor.

"No…" he cried. He rushed into the throne room and ran to her with Aang close behind.

"A--zu" he cried stopping short of crying out her whole name. He turned her over and held her in his and touched the side of his. A bright light radiated from his hand and covered the princess's body, and slowly the bruise and lightning burns that branded her started to vanish, and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile as she saw him.

"Kai…is that…you?" she asked.

"Yes…I'm sorry I took so long," he said as the light began to vanish from her body.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you're here,"

Aang curious as to who the seal bearer was leaned over Kai-lin's shoulder, "Hi there I'm...what minute aren't you—nah you couldn't be, look much too nice to be her."

"Who," Azula replied.

"For second I thought you might be princess Azula, but you look much nice and pretty to her."

"Why…thank you?" the princess said confused, but also happy.

Kai-lin just smiled with relief, when he suddenly took on a painful expression and gripped his heart in.

"Kai—" the princess cried getting up.

"I'm fine," Kai-lin said as the pain subsided.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked.

"Remember consequence I told you about? While you just witnessed it," Kai-lin replied.

"Will you be alright?" Azula asked.

"I'll be fine but right now we've got other problems to worry about," he replied as he stood, and looked at the four figures standing before the stairs to the throne and then looked up at the empty throne. "The Emperor's not here…"


	41. Chapter XXXX: Confronting Ideals

Author's Note: I've made a slight add on to Kai-lin's character, nothing to series just a add to his appearance. This change can be most noticed in chapters 18, 28 and 29. I hope this doesn't anger anyone and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter that also hints at the add on. Please be sure to leave a review when your done, and feel free to PM me with any questions you might have.

Burning of the Heart

Chapter XXXX: Confronting Ideals

Kai-lin and the others stood in the throne room across from the Emperor's five soldiers who stood before the stairs to the throne, their pupiless eyes filled with void as they waited for the young benders to act, but the young master swordsman and bender had no interest in them for his focus was on the empty throne. The key controlling the subconscious's of princess Azula…

"This is unexpected, I didn't think he'd leave the throne room," he said. "Azula, what happened after you helped us in the central halls?"

"I tried to regain full control of my mind, but he struck back before I could, so I blocked out. I made it so that he could regain anymore control than he had without my permission."

"I see, now it makes since," Kai-lin replied.

"What do you mean" Aang asked.

"After seeing he couldn't take back control, and that he really didn't have time to try and force a merger between him and her, he decided it pointless to stay and left he throne protection in the hands of some minions," Kai-lin said. "It's called divide and conquer, rather than face us both at the same time he chooses instead to leave and force us to split up, hoping to weaken us."

"Or find a place to hide," Azula said.

"No," Kai-lin said shaking his head, "Trying to hide would be pointless, this is your mind after all, and now that you have the majority of control we can find him no matter where he goes." He closed his eyes and thought for a while. "I think I know where he is

"Where?" Aang asked.

"This place, this domain that he created, the endless battle raging outside, is the exact setting of the final Raijin Civil War, the one that led to a dramatic change in the empire's rule power structure, a change that led to the elemental clan's rebellion a century later." He breathed slowly. "The endless battle that you saw raging outside was the final battle that was fought between the two sides for the empire's capital. Though, what some would consider to be, the more justful side won the battle; their leader fell for a trap where he was killed by his own brother and opponent. Based on those details, I think I know where the Emperor is hiding."

"So what do you suggest we do, split up?" Azula asked.

"Yes," Kai-lin nodded.

"But isn't that what he wants," Aang asked. "Wouldn't it be batter for us to fight together?"

"It would if you either of had any knowledge of the ancient styles, but given that you don't you've got a better chance at taking back the throne."

"Well that shouldn't be hard, there are only five guys guarding it," Aang said.

"You never be cocky with an opponent Avatar, especially one you don't know," Kai-lin said. "Those men aren't just normal soldiers, their replicas of the master benders of the Raijin imperial guard before the changes brought after the last civil war. They are skilled in the ancients styles, that are in many ways the ancestors of the modern styles your people used today. There is one for all but two of the elements: fire, water, wind, earth, and lightening."

"Lightning…but I always thought that lightning was—" Azula started.

"A sub element of fire, it was, until an ancient firebender discovered he had the ability and rather than exploit to gain power over his clan, he instead left his clan and experimented with it. Others joined him over time and forged a new clan, a clan that would eventually give birth to pure lightning benders, benders that could wield lightning without the need of firebending as a bridge, and could use it in ways your people, then and now, could only imagine doing their dreams." He turned and looked at the bender in the center of the group. "The lightning bender will no doubt give you the most trouble; you would be wise to watch him carefully. Lightning moves faster than even a wind propelled arrow and hurts three times more than fire. The other difficult ones will be the air and fire. The fire bender will use techniques similar to my own, and air bender is as far from being an Air Nomad as one could be…"

"Wait a minute, you sound like your not going to fight with us," Azula said.

"You're correct, I'm not," the young lord replied. He looked at his precious princess, "I'm going after the Emperor. I've a better chance at beating him alone. No offense, but if the two of you are with me, you'll only get in the way."

"But there has to be something we can do to help?" Aang said.

"You can help me by wrestling away the remaining control the emperor has over Azu's subconscious," Kai-lin replied.

"But you said they were trained in the ancient styles like you, and I haven't forgotten what happened the first I tried to fight you," Azula replied.

"If we were in reality, yes, you be no match for them, but were not in reality we're YOUR subconscious. You don't need my help to beat them; you can do it without me. You have the majority control now use it."

"But I can't banish them, I already tried."

"and you don't need to. All you need to do is wait until I engage the emperor, once he's too embroiled with me to worry about his men, you should be able to weaken them enough for Aang entangle them in a fight. Once Aang shows that he has their attention you'll need to sneak by them and get to the throne," he looked at the young avatar, "Avatar Aang, once she starts climbing the stairs I need you to do everything you can to protect her. Once she's on the throne she'll be able to immediately banish the five masters and retake control of her mind." He turned and looked at his fiancée, Azu, once you've regain full control, you should be able to see anything and everything that is happening, only then will you be able to help me with the Emperor."

"But…but what if the Emperor…what if he…before I…" she said worryingly and sadly.

"Don't worry," he said touching the side of her face, "I have no intention of dying. I have far too much left to do, and promises far too important to break. When this is over will be together again,"

"Kai…" Azula replied softly.

"I know it's probably not worth saying, but you needn't worry, I promise you I will be alright. So focus on regaining control of subconscious, once you have that our victory here will be assured."

Azula looked at him. Though she knew it was necessary, part of her really didn't want to be parted from him again so soon out of the fear that she might not see him again, but she knew it had to do be. She blinked slowly. Then held the gentle hand on her cheek and brushed against slowly she then looked at him and his gentle smile. She smiled back and then nodded close eyed, and he closed his eyes and nodded back. He then removed his hand, and the princess had to fight the urge not try and grab it back. He then turned to Aang, touched his shoulder and whispered, "Please look after her." Aang nodded in reply and Kai-lin smiled a thank as he ran off to where he believed the Emperor to be.

Azula watched him with hands to her, she then blinked slowly, took on a serious expression, "Kai wait!" she cried running after him. Kai-lin stopped and turned towards her and was caught completely by surprise when wrapped her arms around his neck and press her lips to his.

Kai-lin eyes were wide open for the short moment when she pulled and way, "Please be careful."

Kai-lin was stunned silent and just nodded as he turned and continued on his way.

She once again watched him and closed her eyes in silence and the memory of an earlier conversation with the Emperor ran through her mind. She then opened her eyes half-way, and then whispered, "I don't care whose blood he has, he…he is and always will be, precious to me…"

"Um, Azu," Aang said.

"Huh—Yes," Azula replied.

"I think we get started the sooner we deal with there guys and get back control of your mind the soon you and Kai will be back together," Aang said.

Azula smiled at him. There had been a time that she would scoff at the Avatar kindness, but now, she is grateful for it. She blinked and took on a serious expression as she sat on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Right now isn't the best time, we should wait for Kai-lin to first start fighting the Emperor, once the two of them are entangled we can go about dealing with the five masters."

"So what do we do until then?" Aang asked.

"We wait, you should prepare yourself for the coming fight, and in the mean time I'll see what I can do to weaken the enemy before us."

Aang nodded and then looked at the five masters, and then sat down crossed lagged with his staff across his lap and his hands on his knees he went in a quite meditative state…

Meanwhile, Kai-lin had left the throne through side hall, in the far west of the room and recovered from the shock of Azula's sudden kiss. The beauty of architecture meant little to him as he followed the hallway. His mind raced with the memories of the harsh training he'd been forced to endure as child, the cold night in some of the world's most in hospitable places, the scars the trialed his body, and lay hidden beneath his clothes and covered by a special make-up on his arms, all that suffering, all that endurance, for this moment.. Though he knew he couldn't kill the emperor with sacrificing his precious Azula, he could only by time and reseal the Emperor so that he wouldn't be able to harm Azula from within again.

His short journey, took him to the far western half of the palace where he stood before two large double doors bearing the silver symbol of dragon floating above a group two groups of people, the two men in front of each group shaking hands before a stone violet crystal tablet with words engraved into it. He walked closer and read the words:

_Though we all of different tribes, though each of us comes from different sections in the world, in the end we all human, be we Raijin, Fire, Earth, Water, or Air tribesmen, we are all human and we exist in this world together. We share its forest, valleys and mountains. So let this new alliance mark the end of war, and chaos and let us move forward towards a bountiful and glories era of peace…_

The young Grand General blinked slowly, "If only…" he grip his fist we thought out how the empire came to end. He then placed his hands on the door and pushed it open, revealing a pathway with the width of the length of two average human bodies. The room it led him into was large and vast, with a beautiful indoor lake surrounding the pathway as it led him to a large violet marble platform with a large marble table before six chairs with a throne standing in the middle of them elevated slightly higher than the rest. Sprouting from the sides of the platform where two paths half the size the of main one that led to stairs leading to dozens of cushioned bleachers with long tables in front of each row of seats. However, none of it the caught Kai-lin's attention as his eyes lay upon the regally violet robed figure of the emperor, his robed opened up with revealing the violet cuirass with long armored arms, the black regal pants with a violet silk sash, and silver outlined black leather boots.

"Welcome boy, I assume you know this place," the Emperor asked.

"The Hall of All, it was here the PROPEROUS Raijin Empire began after its first civil war and it is here that it was brought to undeserving end at the hands of your great grandfather, when he killed his own brother through a trap he'd set playing upon his brother's sense of honor, and his love for his wife." A ring of fire suddenly encircled his right hand and he then held into the air. Three ripples of fire radiated from the ring throughout the vast room and from the stands the grayish smoke of phantom soldiers rose and vanished into the air.

"Oh dear, it looks like my little trap didn't work," the Emperor said.

"Did you really think I'd come here without expecting foul play," Kai-lin said.

"I must admit I had hoped that you would, but I not disappointed that it didn't it, in fact it's quite the contrary, I'm delighted that you saw through it."

"What are talking about?" Kai-lin asked.

The Emperor closed his eyes, bearing a sinister smile, "You remind very of me when I was young, strong, agile, intelligent, in truth you have surpassed even me in my mortal life. Your power is enormous. Under your rule this world enter would an era of order that not even Raijin's eras could match," He walked to the side and put his hands behind his back. "Only problem is that it wouldn't last long."

"Again I ask, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your future empire boy," The Emperor turned and faced him. "It is clear to me now that you are destined to rule the world as I once was. With the political and military power you have amassed under Ozai, you could conquer the world in practically no time at all. The only problem is that it wouldn't last long without you."

"Really, and why not?" Kai-lin asked dryly. Though he felt he knew where the emperor was going, and he already had no desire for it.

"Because you are weak, boy," the Emperor replied. "I have watched you over these many weeks and I have found nothing but weakness in almost all your actions. Kindness, mercy, generosity, you have shown these hindrances to the whining masses over which you rule, to a point that I found to be unbearably sickening. Only when dealing with the nobility have you ever shown even a moderately strong hand that I find to be far beneath what you are truly capable off. Even when that platoon of soldiers broke rules that YOU set in place you showed more weakness than strength. Rather spare that pathetic fool of a soldier. You should have made an example of him and his platoon and executed them all on the spot. More importantly you should have cut that old man down for having the nerve to interrupt you tour of the city, or at least tossed him into a prison."

"I don't see what you're getting at," Kai-lin replied. "I find nothing wrong with showing compassion and mercy, for a leader without such traits, is nothing more than tyrant worthy only of the people's hate and scorn."

The Emperor giggled, "And what is this word TYRANT? It is but an insult thought up by the weak to use against the strong, a slander created by those without in a pitiful attempt hurt those with it." He rose his hand to and engulf in lightening. "Power is something acquired by the strong, and it is the strong, that rule this world, boy. It is their duty…their destiny; it was my duty, my destiny, my birthright, just as it is now your duty, your destiny and your birth right. As the most powerful being in this world it is your destiny to use your power to rule it with all your might and crush anyone who dears stand in your way. By holding back in all battles, by using of your power only what you feel necessary, you do yourself and the world a grave disservice. Imagine how much more closer you would be to ruling this pathetic mud ball of a world if you had showed your full power, when you broke into the Fire Nation palace; as being who can transcend into something more than just human, you could have been worshiped like a god."

Kai-lin just looked at the Emperor dryly and then closed his eyes and said bluntly, "But I have no desire for power."

"What…"

The young lord looked at his opponent a seriously, but held a calm and siren look in his eyes. "When I sought power from the Fire Nation, I didn't seek it for sake of power; I sought it because it was a necessity if I was to fulfill my self-made goal of providing the people with permanent aid. Of giving them hope that a better future is possible and that it was closer than they believed." He blinked slowly. "I am while aware of my own strength and there have been times that I have been tempted to exploit my power to achieve my goals. However, if I do that than I open myself more to corruption and increase the risk that I may someday abuse my power. That is something I cannot, and must not do."

The Emperor frowned and then started to giggle with has hand to his forehead, as he went into a loud burst of laughter, "FOOL! Power is a treasure that is meant to be exploited, and what you see as corruption is nothing more than the disillusion of the weak. A distortion of the strong doing with their power what is their divine right to do. As the strong, we have the right to use our power for whatever we see fit and if the weak do not agree than that's too bad for them. They have but two choices follow the strong or die. It's that simple."

"For years you have watched the world through the eyes of countless seal bears, you have seen the fall earth kingdom dynasties and during the dark age of the Fire Nation, you saw the rise and fall countless lords over the short era's three hundred years of age and yet you have learned nothing from their histories." He raised his right hand and engulfed it in a calm red flare that, though it was still dangerous to touch, held a siren look to it. "However, the Drages, that have existed longer than the Four Nations, longer than even the Empire you led into the ground and whose capital you obliterated; has learned from the past. We see power for what it is, a tool to be used however the holder sees fit, but usage of said power can more than often lead to abuse and the suffering of others. With great power comes an even greater responsibility. It is a lesson my people have embraced and passed on since the days of our founding and from that lesson we drew the belief that the best purpose for power…is no purpose at all." He lowered his hand as it returned to normal, "Power should be used only when necessary and only to limited extant."

The Emperor looked at Kai-lin and he just couldn't seem to even fathom what he was saying. "The greatest purpose for power…is no purpose at all? Then what's the point of even having it? For what reason is there to have power if you do not use it," he then tossed back his robe held out his left hand a little and a bolt of lightening forged into his hand and then changed into a lightening entrenched sword. "This conversation has just lost all meaning. I had thought to try and persuade you to join with me so that I might leave this useless coffin of flash for new, more powerful form, but it seems it's a waste of time."

"I not a fool emperor I knew what you sought," Kai-lin said quickly drawing his sword and engulfing it in red fire. "Though there's nothing I'd like more than to see Azula free of you, allowing you into my body is not an option." He aims his sword at the cold monarch. "If the last thing I do, I'll see you put back into prison."

The Emperor smiled, "We spoken enough, I will have that body yours, PREPARE YOURSELF BOY!" and swung his Sword at the young lord.


	42. Chapter XXXXI: The Inevitable Duel

Burning of the Heart

Chapter XXXXI:

The Inevitable Duel

Kai-lin wasted no time in raising his Sword to meet the Emperor's and the two immediately locked swords for a moment before breaking apart and entering into a deadly clash of steel, fire and lightening. Red and violet sparks flew about them while the melody of their clashing blades echoed throughout the air. Then suddenly the Emperor knocked Kai-lin's blade out of the way clearing the path for his fast and lightening entrenched fist to fly straight for the young Master's stomach, but Kai-lin quickly swayed to the side and jumped into flipped into the air and over the emperor and fired off three fire spheres the moment he landed. The Emperor immediately turned blocked the assault and then charged at him!

Meanwhile back in the throneroom, Azula sat on her knees with her hands in her lap. She had been carefully watching Kai-lin engage the Emperor and as the two men matched each other blow for blow. She could feel the Emperor's focus on defending his men from her weakening somewhat and she took that as a sign to say, "NOW AVATAR!"

Aang jumped up and swung his staff, letting wave off air mixed with earth and rock. The wave soared towards the masters but they did nothing but stand still and watch it approach, and then suddenly stood sideways and raised their hands into the air, creating barriers of earth, fire, air, water, and lightening that blocked the Avatar's attempted assault.

Aang stood stunned with surprise, "No way," he said in disbelief, "They just blocked like it was nothing.

"Just like Kai," Azula said.

"What do you mean?"

"A while back Kai and I…spared. During the match he often blocked any and all of my long distance assaults with a single hand. When he holds out his hand he seems to create some kind of barrier that cancels out long ranged assaults," the princess explained. "It's no surprise that these guys can do it too, being masters of the ancient styles."

"Is there anyway around it?" Aang asked.

Azula shook her head, "No, at least not that I've seen. That ability makes fighting Kai, and likely anyone trained in the ancient styles, from a distance like we're used to, useless. Because they dodge or block anything that's thrown at them and are more than capable of throwing things back three times if not more power than our own.. From what I've seen the only way to even stand chance is to engage them in close range combat, and even that has its risks."

"But I've always fought my opponents from a distance, and I've rarely ever gotten into any kind of serious close range combat," Aang said.

"You're not the only one. Most bending combat today is usually done from a distance, and there are very few, who are capable of fighting at close range very effectively. Mostly high members of the nobility or royalty, and even they only use it when long range isn't much of an option or when dealing with nonbenders from whom there trying to hide their bending or just don't see the nonbender as a threat." She closed her eyes and thought for while. She'd seen Kai-lin train when her own bending was disabled. Rather close range or long range, engaging Kai-lin in combat bending or no bending was something to be done lightly, and if these five men all style similar to Kai-lin's than they were for a world of trouble. She closed her eyes and turned her thoughts to Kai-lin and the Emperor as the two men continued to battle. She could feel Emperor's focus on maintaining his men had weakened, but at the same time could feel that the Five Masters were still going to be trouble. She focused on them intensively, but couldn't get through the barrier the Emperor had placed around them. She her lip in frustration, where was he getting the power to continue blocking her? She thought for a while more and the answer came to her right away, and just made her frown. She then stood and held out her hand and created a long sword similar to the one Kai-lin had given her. "We don't have a choice. We'll have to engage them in hand to hand combat."

Aang looked the princess with wide open eyes of surprise and then at the five masters and swallowed, "Are you sure about that?"

"We don't have a choice; Fighting them from a distance will useless and a waste of time. Are only chance to break through is to engage them head on, and look for an opportunity to make a dash for the throne."

"Do we even stand a chance of beating that way?" Aang asked.

"In all honesty, I don't know, Kai's a skilled swordsman, and I've never been able to beat him in a sparring match," she looked at the masters, "but we've a better chance this way than any other, and if I can get to the throne I destroy with mere a thought, but the key word here is 'IF'"

Aang didn't like lack of confidence in her voice and breathed slowly. He looked at the masters once more and then gripped his staff and took a fighting stance, "While…whenever you're ready."

Azula looked at him and then closed eyes, and focused, "Well, here it goes," she whispered softly. "Kai-lin, please be well."

As the princess and the avatar prepared themselves for the challenge before them, Grand General Sairon had his hands full with the masters' creator, back in the "Hall of All." The two enemies clashed their blades in an endless fury of fire and lightening entrenched steel. The deal grew more and intense as each man slowly drew upon more and more of their strength to try and overwhelm the other. Kai-lin, a tend more slowly than his opponent, as he searched for a way to try and break through the emperor's guard without revealing too much more of his power outside of his transcendent state. The Emperor on the other hand was determined to learn more about the powers of the young man whose body he sought to take for his own, and he got his chance when he knocked Kai-lin's sword out of the way and knocked him off balance. The young lord was then forced to change into a stream of fire in order to dodge the ray of lightning the emperor fired at him. The Emperor continued to fire lightning at the stream, forcing into the stands where it reverted to normal and ran atop the long table at the top with a continuous bolt of lightning following right behind him. Kai-lin eluded the blast as best he could and then jumped into the air while going in a cart wheel and firing off fiery spheres as he went. The Emperor held his sword before him, as the spheres hit and exploded against an electrical barrier of violet light.

Kai-lin safely landed on a table in the other stands and charged up them staying just one step head of another continuous blast of lightning. Just as he the reached the top he jumped and charged to his right firing off a volley of fire spheres. He then gripped his sword and swag it three times lunching off three waves of crimson red fire. The Emperor frowned and ran to his left side just barely avoiding the three waves as they hit and exploded into the path, but the mad monarch had little time to rest as He had to quickly and raised his sword and defend against a charging Kai-lin, his gapped sword now two twin blades, fully encased in fire. A loud clang echoed through the room as the two man's blades clashed and locked for a but a moment and then once again engaged into a furious dance of swordplay. Strike, block, courter-strike, their exchange of blows seemed endless with neither side gaining way. Then suddenly the emperor smiled as they locked blades once again.

"It seems your precious princess and the Avatar are having little trouble, it's only a matter of time before they are crushed."

Kai-lin said nothing, and focused his attention on the Emperor, though he was worried we couldn't afford to let his feeling distract him. However, his worry was justified as the five masters were giving Aang and Azula more than they could handle. Aang just barely raised his staff and blocked the slightly crescent shaped of sword of the air bending master, but was knocked off balance by the Earth bending master's stone fist that slammed into his side, followed by a harsh kick that sent him flying into a pillar.

"Avatar Aang!" Azula cried, but she had her own problems as she struggled to hold off the blade of the Firebending master, and then with all her strength and pushed him off and jumped back to just slight avoid two knifes of ice fired from the sleeves of Waterbending Master. The Fire Master then charged towards her at unbelievable speed, grabbing her neck with a burning fist and then knocking her fast and hard to the ground. Her back arched in pain as the Fire Master released her suddenly just a two streams of water from the beneath the sleeves of the Water master flowed over her and spread out into a blanket that covered all of her but her head and then froze solid. She struggled to break free but it was all to no avail and she was forced to watch helplessly as the Aang struggle alone against Earth and Wind masters.

The young Avatar started to try and stand, his body still arching from the recent impact, but just as he was halfway up the Air Master, hovering an inch off the ground rushed and slammed him into the pillar once more and then quickly hovered back and continuously swung his sword across unleashing a wave of air that held Aang against the pillar. He continued to violently swing his sword from a distance, unleashing one air wave after another and with each unleashed wave the Avatar received one fresh cut onto his body after another. The Pain from the air waves was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, it felt like a bladed wipe lashing at his body. The painful feeling only intensified as lashing suddenly felt it had doubled and the tripled as the air suddenly turned into a horrid twister that turned crimson red by the boy's leaking blood.

The sight of horrid tornado was unbearable, for the princess as she watched the Avatar cry out in horrid pain. She closed her eyes angish over her helpless state and wish, she could help him, but she was bound to tight by the blanket of ice. She tried to break free with her bending, but it was all to know avail, it was as if the ice itself was immune to fire.

'There must something I can do,' she thought. 'There has to be something I can do to help him?.' She opened her eyes and looked at him as his body continued to be ravaged by the blood twister of blades, as it grew red and red with his blood. It would only be a matter of time, before… 'No…this can't be? If we lose the Avatar, then…NO! I can't allow it…I can't allow that to happen. This is my mind!'

'_That is right, Princess it is your mind and you have done well during my absence,'_ a familiar echoed through her mind.

"_Lady Yi Lin,"_ she uttered under her breath.

"_The world that you are currently in, is inside your mind, Princess Azula, and during my absence you have done well in gaining back the majority of control."_

"_But what control I've gain isn't enough, the emperor he—"_

"_Underestimates you and your will,"_ The Master Healer replied. _"What little control he has left is shallow at most and relies much on the Fire Spirit's power. However, you to have power, the power of your own will and mind. You may believe that that alone is not enough, but I here to tell you that you are wrong."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This your mind princess and as such you have the power to create whatever you wish here," _Lady Yi Lin replied.

"_But if that's then way can't I?"_

"_The Emperor has just enough control left only to and maintain his five minions, but he does that because he knew that you and the Avatar would be little match for the ancient masters he summoned, but look at the Avatar princess…despite his wounds, he still lives…"_

Azula looked at Aang the best she could, The young Air Nomad was struggling to hold to life despite the near countless cuts on his heavily bloodied body. In reality such wounds would have long killed any men short of a god, but for some reason the Aang still breathed…

"_I don't understand how is it he's still…"_ she asked.

"_It is because of your desire," _Yi Lin answered, _"It is your desire for him to live, for him to survive the onslaught being inflicted upon that he continues to breath."_

"_Because of my desire…"_

"Yes. Now princess you must focus, the Avatar can win this battle but he needs your help to do so. As he is now he is now match for the ancient masters, but there is another state he can enter if you desire it strongly enough." Yi Lin said wisely.

"_The Avatar State,"_ Azula said. _"But how I can get him into it?"_

"_Focus, Princess, think back you have seen the Avatar state before have you not. Think on the moment you saw it just before you struck him down. Grasp that moment and focus on it with all your might."_

Azula closed her eyes and thought to that fateful fight in crystal catacombs of deep beneath Ba Sing Se, where see and her brother fought against the Avatar and his waterbending friend. She remembered the fight up until the entrance of the Dai Li, the Avatar suddenly surrounding himself in a crystal cocoon. She remembered how she predicted what was about to happen and how she got into a position to make her move, and then…

The bloody twister of air blades continued to encircle and cut away at the Avatar, as it pined against the pillar. The blood blanketing his form made it difficult to see if he was even still alive. His head hung like a limp breach in a high wind. His arms and lags were wrapped around the pillar like he was a rag doll in a high storm. The five masters surrounded him to witness his end. Then suddenly the remnants of his arrow tattoos illuminated with a faint blue light and his head instantly rose up and his eyes opened wide beholding a faint blue light. The young avatar form then curled like ball and then he strung his arms and lags back out instantly sending off a wave of air throughout the room that complete disrupted banished the twister and sent the four master flying to the floor. All four quickly jump back to their feet a watched the young avatar, now complete covered inn the blue light flouted in the air with his arms and crossed over his chest and his lags straight, suddenly begin to change. The body of a child was suddenly replaced with that of an adult that slowly onto the floor as the light the steadily vanished reviling a being in a light night blue gold outline sleeveless shirt, with flaps in the front and back reaching down to the ankles and the sides opened up leaving the leaving his black pants, that tight around the ankles, visible. He wore a black under shirt with long sleeves that were bound around the wrist by water blue crystal braces. His hair was smooth and straight and reached all the why don to the center of his back, his skin a light, his eyes a dark blue, and face, though it showed to be no more than eighteen, held a seriousness that was beyond match. It as he complete immune to emotion. On the front of shirt lay the symbol and four lagged serpentine golden dragon, with long mustache and large golden wings.

Azula looked at him in amazement, _"What the, what just happened. Where's the Avatar?"_

"_Interesting, it would appear he's transform into one of his former lives,"_ Yi Lin said.

"_What do mean, transformed?"_ Azula asked confusingly.

"_It has been known to happen once in awhile. In order to protect him, one of his former lives has incarnated themselves around him and not just any former life either…"_ she was silent for a time, _"So, after thousands of years since his passing, he finally reappears. __Avatar Taiyon, the first and most powerful of them all."_

"_That's the first Avatar? But how do you know it's really him?"_

"_Our people have recorded the world for thousands of years princess, even before the appearance of Raijin, and it only Taiyon, held the symbol of the Gold Dragon, no one else, only him,"_ Yi Lin explained.

Azula said nothing, she then closed her eyes and the blanket of ice covering her form vanished and she sat up and looked over at Taiyon, as stood calm and firm and looked at the four master. The Masters looked back uncertain on how to react. They watched Taiyon carefully until the figure took a step forward and the water and earth masters charged and sent spears of ice and earth flying at the figure. The Figure did nothing but stand perfectly still as the spears neared him and then suddenly shattered like glass just before reaching him, and fall the floor at his feet. The Fire and Air masters then stepped forward and swung their swords at, sending waves of fire and air flying at him, but the First again just stood his ground and then shifted to his side and gracefully allowed the waves to soar right by him. Then the water master's two blue crystal bracelets changed into three bladed wrists blades and from the back of his hands the Earth Master's gloves grew three sharp claws and together they attack the figure. The figure dodged and evaded their strikes with ease, swaying like a in reed in the wind he dodged their assault like in a manner so graceful and so calm he looked as if he was dancing. Then suddenly the Fire and Wind masters with fire and air engulfed swords charged forward and move strike him from behind, but the first, ever aware their continued presence merely jumped into the air flipped into the air, landed behind them, and with his wrists together plunged his hands forward unleashing violent blast of icy blue knives and snow. The two raised their arms before themselves creating barriers in from their respective elements, but it wasn't enough to prevent the icy blades from piercing through their defenses and cutting away at their cloths with its invisible blades, until they're stances finally gave way and the harsh snowy blast sent them flying towards their colleagues and crushing into the floor. The Four the immediately tried to get up, but then suddenly found themselves flouting into the air in a vortex of swirling air that grew more and violent with each turn of the First's hand in a the air as if he was stirring an invisible pot. The vortex lifted the masters higher and high into air as invisible blade cut away their bodies, and then when were near ceiling, Taiyon rose his other hand into the air, sparking with lightening and fire, and aimed it at his enemies and sent fire in encircled bolts of lightning flying up into the vortex. The Four Masters' bodies jiggled and jixed as bolts of fire and lightning ran through their bodies again and again until they exploded into gray puffs of smoke.

The vortex vanished and then figure lowered his hand as he watched the puffs slowly dissipate in the air just as a bolt of lightning came flying at him from behind only to be stopped cold by a round slab of rock that suddenly popped out of the ground and into the air. The slab flouted behind its master's back. As the figure lowered his head and then looked back at the stairs to the throne behind him, at the last remaining master with his arm and two fingers extended out.

Azula couldn't believe what she seeing, she felt like she was seeing an Avatar version of Kai-lin only with twice the power. The power of this Avatar was unlike anything she'd ever seen. If Aang had held even a fraction of such, her father would have been dead long ago…

The First Avatar Taiyon and the Lightning Master stared and study one another carefully, until the Lightning master plunged his other hand forward and fired another bolt of lightning, but just before it hit its target the First dashed to his right and ran at an unbelievable speed as the Lightning Master fired one violent sphere of lightning at him after another. Until he suddenly lowered his hand and out of his sleeve dropped a short steel rod only slightly longer than his hand. Lightning sparked through his left hand and the rod suddenly grew into a seven-foot staff engulfed in lightening. He gripped the staff in both hands and swung at Taiyon and as he approached and forced to a stop and ducked just barely dodging the assault. The Master struck at the Avatar repeatedly, he swung at his chest, thrust down at his feet and stabbed at his head, but no matter what he did the First dodged each and every assault with ease until finally after one final attack, he charged at his opponent and struck him swift and hard in the shoulder with no more than two fingers on each hand, followed by a fast roundhouse-kick to the stomach. The Master stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance, but then quickly found he could no longer operate his left shoulder, and his staff had reverted to nothing more than a simple stub of metal. He tried to move it to his remaining hand, but he had little time as the First Avatar created a dark orb with a swirling black and blood-red center and sparking with black lightening. He raised his hand in the air and fire the orb the Master…jumped to his left and just barely dodged the assault, went wide-eyed with pain as beam of bright white light soared through his heart before his feet even back on the ground. He collapsed to the floor and ragdoll and then slowly vanished into smoke.

Azula sat her eyes still stunned with surprise at what she just saw. It took quick call from Lady Yi Lin to shape her out her of her daze. She stood up and dusted off her now some torn and ragged gown, and brushed her sweat dampened hair from her face and walked over the First.

"Thank you," the princess said. Taiyon said nothing, he just nodded and then his body shined a bright faint blue light and shrunk down to that of preteen child, and when the light vanished, it revealed Aang standing still and fully healed. The young Avatar opened his eyes and looked at the princess in confusion.

"What just happened?" Aang asked. He looked around. "Where are the masters?"

"You beat them, don't you remember?" Azula asked.

Aang shook his head, "Last thing I remember was getting pummeled by the Master when everything suddenly went blink.

"Well I'll tell you more about it later. Right now I have something I need to do…" she said calmly as she looked up at the throne.

Meanwhile battle was still being waged in the Hall of All, the thrones and table that stood in the center of had been completely incinerated and now Kai-lin and the Emperor clashed repeatedly with their fire and lightening engulfed swords. The Hall bore the still smoking wounds from their bout, many of the chairs and tables lay broken or destroyed and the building itself looked like a fleshly made ruin. As the two continued to clash, matching each other's strength with each and every blow, The Emperor was relentless. Raising his power more and more with each passing minute trying to overpower his young opponent, but Kai-lin matched him using only of his power what he felt was necessary to match the Emperor blow for blow as he waited for Azula to regain full control of her subconscious. Sparks of lightning and fire flew about them as they clashed their swords and then locked them again. Then suddenly Kai-lin cracked half smile.

"What are you smile for boy still have…" the Emperor started when eyes suddenly opened wide with Realization. "No…"

"It appears you just figured it out," Kai-lin he then pushed forward a little and then jumped back a ways causing the Emperor to stumble a little. "It's over Emperor, you've lost."

"That boy is where you're wrong," the Emperor replied in a dark beastly tone, and his suddenly radiating with power. His body suddenly lit up like a match and was in a bright fiery light. Instantly his body began to grow, smashing through the ceiling. Kai-lin dodged and waved out of the way of the falling debris and then looked up as the emperor's glow took on the form a gigantic fire serpent with eyes of dark fire light. He looked down upon Kai-lin with the hungry look of a beast and said, "I still have one more card to play—AHH!" He roared and down blast of down at Kai-lin the filled the hall in less than a second drowning everything within in fire…


End file.
